Guerreros del Sol
by ZerudaPrincess
Summary: Una doctora y la capitana de las Fuerzas Especiales de las Naciones Unidas parecerán atraerse, hasta que se dan cuenta que sus trabajos causan diferencias muy grandes para ignorar. Por otro lado un Sargento y su superior tienen una historia demasiado difícil de solucionar. Mientras que en una isla la situación diplomática cada vez se torna más compleja. [Adaptación]
1. El ladrón

**El Ladrón**

Era de noche. El cielo oscurecido sólo estaba débilmente iluminado por la luna en su centro, opacando todas las estrellas, causando que, más que ella entregara tranquilidad, entregara inquietud ante la oscuridad que había en el ambiente. Y esta se hacía presente de muchas maneras.

La tensión se sentía en el aire, sólo el viento emitía un suave ruido cuando mecía con cuidado el largo pasto que crecía alrededor, tan alto que les llegaba hasta el pecho, ayudándolos a ocultarse en aquel vasto y oscuro campo mientras avanzaban alertas, listos y esperando que algo sucediera.

.

\- Alrededor de las 0120 horas, tres miembros de la fuerza especial de la resistencia del Reino Tierra cruzaron la Línea de Demarcación Militar de la Zona Desmilitarizada del Reino, cometiendo una intrusión armada dentro de nuestra división militar en la frontera, tomando dos rehenes de nuestros soldados que estaban en sus deberes de guardia, los cuales aún continúan sitiados hasta ahora - relataba el General Bataar a cargo en la junta de gobierno.

\- ¿Sitiados? - preguntó el secretario de estado -. ¿Ellos enviaron a tres soldados de las fuerzas especiales con el fin de comenzar una guerra?

\- No -respondió tranquilo el General Bataar-. Para causar una provocación. En la Zona Desmilitarizada, el lado que dispare primero, es el que viola el acuerdo armisticio. Su objetivo es provocar a nuestros militares, para así ganar una carta de negociación en la siguiente convención.

.

Cada paso que daban estaba calculado. Avanzaban lento pero seguros por aquel extenso campo oscuro. De pronto, los soldados de las Naciones Unidas localizaron una sospechosa casa escondida entre árboles y matorrales. Ése debía ser el lugar, lo habían encontrado.

.

\- No podemos solo caer dentro de la provocación y atacar - respondió a la defensiva el secretario -, pero la situación tiene a nuestros soldados atrapados como rehenes. No podemos solo sentarnos aquí y mirar ¿cierto?

\- Vamos a traerlos pronto de regreso - dijo con cierto tono de confianza en su voz -. Hemos consignado al equipo Especial Alfa.

.

Las luces sobre sus rifles apuntaban todos hacia la misma dirección, descubriendo más adelante que una fila de soldados de los suyos se encontraba rodeándola, esperando a instrucciones.

Ella fue la primera en acercarse hacia ellos, siempre sigilosa. Que fueran del mismo bando no significaba que no podría suceder algún malentendido. Menos mal que lo hizo. De inmediato, desde la maleza, dos soldados se pusieron a su lado apuntándolas con sus armas. En un segundo todos se estaban apuntando, lo que la hizo sonreír.

\- ¡Alto! ¡Identifíquense!

\- Soy la líder el Equipo Alfa de las Fuerzas Unidas, la Capitana Korra - dijo mientras observaba como todos bajaban sus armas -. De aquí en adelante, nuestro equipo tomará el control.

Apenas terminó de decir eso dejó su arma en el suelo, y rápidamente comenzó a sacarse el chaleco de protección, en el cual mantenía todos sus suministros militares, así como otras armas y municiones. Los soldados del otro equipo la miraban sorprendidos, sin entender qué estaba haciendo. Enseguida el Sargento Mayor Bolin, un hombre alto y de ojos verdes al lado de ella la imitó, y momentos después ambos estaban desarmados, sólo con su uniforme militar.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? - preguntó vacilante el jefe del otro equipo

\- Estamos en una Zona Desmilitarizada, así que necesitamos resolver esto con el diálogo entre nosotros y la Resistencia - le respondió Korra, regalándole una media sonrisa mientras colocaba el micrófono en su oído.

Ella y el Sargento se miraron, asintiendo y, ante un acuerdo tácito, se volvieron hacia la casa en cuestión caminando lentamente mientras tenían las manos en alto, demostrando que no tenían nada que ocultar.

Cuando estuvieron a pocos metros de las ventanas de aquella improvisada guarida se detuvieron, esperando que hubieran sido vistos.

\- ¡Soy la Capitana Korra de las Fuerza Unidas! ¿Nuestros soldados adentro se encuentran bien? - gritó hacia los invasores, haciéndose escuchar -. No hagan nada apresurado - les advirtió -, los enviaremos a casa.

\- No parece que vayan a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente - le comentó Bolin en un susurro -. Vamos adentro.

Korra asintió seria, alzo una mano hacia su micrófono y apretó el botón de emisión.

\- Avatar transmitiendo. Voy a entrar con Nuktuk.

\- Fred Weasley transmitiendo. Posición completa - le informó el francotirador Wei, quien ya tenía en la mira a uno de los invasores dentro de la casa.

\- ¡Abran la puerta! ¡Detengan esto y sólo váyanse! - gritó Bolin dando un ultimátum

\- ¡La situación empeorará si esperamos que la mañana llegue! - gritó Korra, amenizando la situación -. ¡Váyanse mientras se los permitimos!

Enseguida la puerta se abrió solo unos centímetros, dejando salir la tenue luz que había dentro, al mismo tiempo que un rifle los saludó, apuntando directamente al abdomen de Korra. Lentamente la puerta se deslizó lo suficiente como para que ambos pudieran entender que debían ingresar a la casa.

Casa sería una palabra demasiado generosa para describir aquello. Se trataba de una habitación de máximo 4x4 metros, estudió rápidamente Korra. Las paredes eran de grueso concreto, lo que impediría que sus compañeros los salvaran disparándoles contra las paredes en caso de que algo fallara. _Pero eso no iba a pasar_ , pensó positivamente.

La iluminación era escasa, pero mucho mayor que en el exterior. Dentro, junto a tres soldados de la Resistencia los estaba esperando una alta mujer con porte militar. Korra tuvo tiempo de observarla detenidamente, estudiándola. Su postura era claramente intimidante, demostrando que no tenía nada que temer ni que perder. A pesar de que su semblante era serio eso no quitaba que poseía cierto atractivo salvaje en su rostro, blanco y liso, con un lunar adornando su mejilla bajo su ojo derecho, mientras el pelo caía amarrado en una larga trenza negra sobre uno de sus hombros. Sus verdes ojos la miraban fijamente, solo su mirada se convertía en un afilado cuchillo que amenazaba con dañarla a la distancia. Estaba más que claro que ella debía ser la encargada de aquella misión suicida. Inmediatamente detrás de ella vio que los dos rehenes se encontraban de rodillas, mirándola con terror en sus ojos, mientras sentían como detrás de ellos un rifle los estaba apuntando, listo para acabar con sus vidas.

Lentamente la mujer delante de ellos sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña pistola, y poniéndola a nivel de su rostro, dijo tranquilamente:

\- No seremos capaces de irnos tan fácilmente -. Enseguida le pasó su arma a uno de sus soldados y a cambio de eso ella sacó de otro de sus bolsillos un gran y afilado cuchillo, apuntándolo directamente hacia ellos -. Necesitamos herir al menos a un soldado de las Fuerzas Especiales antes de que regresemos como soldados a la Resistencia del Reino Tierra.

Korra suspiró bajando la mirada, demostrando su decepción ligeramente divertida. Del su pantalón, a nivel del muslo sacó el cuchillo que llevaba, tan grande y grueso como el que tenía aquella mujer entre sus manos, y enseguida lo apuntó hacia ella, ante una clara postura ofensiva.

\- Bien - le dijo - vamos a divertirnos.

La mujer fue la primera en lanzar una estocada, directo hacia su cuello, pero Korra fue más rápida y lo evadió agachándose. Bolin de inmediato sacó su daga y se lanzó hacia los otros soldados, protegiendo así a Korra, para que ésta solo se preocupara de la mujer delante de ella.

Korra no quería dañarla en verdad, solo había sacado el arma blanca para defenderse, y eso estaba haciendo. La mujer daba rápidas maniobras con su arma combinadas con golpes que eran bloqueados hábilmente por la Capitana, quien además de bloquearla con sus brazos daba golpes directamente hacia sus articulaciones, para ver si ese dolor provocado en aquella mujer sería suficiente para que esta desistiera de sus acciones, pero la concentración en sus ojos decía lo contrario.

Las cosas se estaban volviendo bastante feas en realidad. Korra con el rabillo del ojo observaba como Bolin se ocupaba de dos soldados que obviamente intentaban dañarlo en algún punto vital, pero su Sargento era demasiado bueno para ellos, tanto físicamente como de corazón. Ante un rápido movimiento agachándose y estirando una pierna, derribó a uno de ellos que fue a impactar su cabeza en el suelo, dejándolo irremediablemente fuera de combate, mientras que el otro, estupefacto ante lo rápido e inesperado que había caído su compañero, le brindó a Bolin una ventaja: aprovechando su distracción, golpeó con el mango de su pesada daga la nuca de éste, mandándolo directamente a acompañar en sueños a su compañero de armas.

Solo quedaba un soldado de la Resistencia aparte de la mujer, quien cobardemente se escudaba detrás de los rehenes, amenazando con dañarlos. El Sargento Mayor se encontró de abruptamente con las manos atadas. Su misión era salvar a los rehenes, aparte de expulsar a los invasores. Él estaba en problemas.

Tan concentrado estaba aquel hombre en Bolin que jamás se enteró de la patada que recibió violentamente en la sien, cortesía de Korra, quien aprovechó de deshacerse del soldado enemigo mientras se agachaba esquivando una patada de aquella incansable mujer.

Rápidamente Bolin liberó a los rehenes y se los llevó afuera, dejando solo a Korra y a la mujer.

\- Solo quedamos tú y yo – le dijo Korra jadeando, levemente agotada -. ¿No crees que es algo romántico?

La mujer sonrió entre dientes.

\- Tienes buen sentido del humor, a pesar de estar bajo el estrés de una situación como esta. Es eso o estás loca.

\- Un poco de ambas – le respondió Korra, guiñando un ojo.

\- Terminemos con esto.

Segundos después Korra se encontraba evadiendo con dificultad los cortes que, sedientos, gritaban alcanzar su cuello. La mujer parecía ahora ir en serio.

Una sucia zancadilla hizo que la Capitana tropezara pesadamente, y al instante se encontró con el torso aprisionado entre las piernas de la blanca mujer, levantando forzosamente los brazos en que ésta sostenía el sediento cuchillo, con la punta de su filo a pocos centímetros de su expuesto cuello. Por primera vez Korra se preocupó por su vida. Ése había sido un sucio movimiento, pero no esperaba precisamente que sus enemigos fueran a ser respetuosos ni a vestir de etiqueta. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, logró alejar un poco el torso de la mujer de su cuerpo. Ella en verdad apreciaba su espacio personal, _y su vida_ , por lo que gracias a eso y a una sorpresiva patada en el flanco derecho de su adversaria, logró alejar aquel cariñoso cuerpo, lanzándola unos metros más allá.

Cuando esta se puso de rodillas, la llama en sus ojos pareció iluminar toda la habitación. Ambas se levantaron apresuradamente, con cierta torpeza, excitadas ante a la batalla.

Korra se puso en guardia, colocándose justo delante de la puerta, a espaldas de ésta. El siguiente movimiento lo vio venir. Observó como la mujer saltaba por el aire y ella estaba lista para recibir el golpe de toda su humanidad en su pecho, estaba lista para el dolor, pero no para el impulso, que las mandó a estrellarse contra la puerta, abriéndola, mandándolas a volar fuera de la "casa", al vasto y amplio campo custodiado por sus feroces soldados armados.

 _Estoy a salvo –_ alcanzó a pensar Korra un segundo, y al siguiente un agudo dolor en la parte baja de su hipocondrio izquierdo revolvió su razón. La mujer aprovechándose del efímero relajo que había experimentado Korra, había hundido su daga en su cintura, profiriéndole un profundo corte.

Cuando Korra se dio cuenta de todo lo que sucedía, aquella traicionera _dama_ se encontraba siendo reducida por uno de los soldados de Korra quien, enfadado, tenía listo un cuchillo en el cuello de la mujer, solo esperando la orden de su Capitana para teñir de rojo el suelo debajo de ellos.

Korra se levantó ignorando la dolorosa electricidad que recorrió su torso ante el esfuerzo, tapándola con su mano, escondiéndola mientras se posicionaba al lado de la pareja, agradeciendo con la mirada a su soldado, y en seguida esa misma mirada la transformó en una más seria, regalándosela cortésmente a la mujer.

\- No serías capaz de dar la orden de matarme – le dijo fríamente la mujer, dándole una mirada despectiva al alto chico de ojos ámbares que la estaba reteniendo -. Ciudad República se preocupa mucho por la política y los asuntos del Reino Tierra. No serías capaz de disparar primero. En cambio, nosotros, la Resistencia, somos diferentes.

Korra la miró con su misma expresión, nada en ella había cambiado. Solo unos cientos de mililitros menos de sangre en su cuerpo.

\- Creo que ha habido un pequeño error en la historia – dijo mientras se acercaba a la mujer -. Si es para proteger la paz de nuestra nación, nosotros, _definitivamente_ dispararemos primero, con precisión… cuando sea, donde sea.

Apenas dijo eso un punto rojo apareció súbitamente en el pecho de la mujer, dándole a entender de inmediato que, si ésta trataba de hacer cualquier movimiento brusco, un francotirador, _Fred Weasley_ _específicamente_ , se encargaría de neutralizarla.

\- No vamos a cometer ningún otro error – le dijo Korra, llamando su atención.

\- No puedo venir como guerrera a estar tierras e irme sin nada – le respondió con el mismo tono frío de voz. Korra sintió frío solo de escucharla, observando con sorpresa como aquella _dama_ le dedicaba una engañosa sonrisa -. Tranquila… me rindo. Es mejor eso a dejar sola a mi gente – dijo levantando las manos, arrojando su arma lejos, sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Uf, pensé lo peor – se relajó Korra

\- Fue agradable conocerte, Capitana Korra – le dijo sincera la mujer.

\- Solo porque fue un agradable y cordial encuentro, no quiere decir que debamos vernos tan a menudo – siguió con el chiste Korra -, no soy una mujer tan cariñosa, Teniente Kuvira.

Ante el conocimiento de su nombre, la mujer sonrió, divertida.

\- ¡Resistencia… retirada! – fue lo último que dijo, desapareciendo en medio de la noche junto a sus confundidos soldados.

Bolin miró con preocupación y desconfianza a su Capitana, quién solo le dedicó una media sonrisa para tranquilizar el ambiente.

\- No sé si eres muy buena o muy tonta

\- Tomaré eso como un cumplido – dijo levantando desconfiada la ceja -, porque de no ser así ya sabes quién tendrá que llegar a dar doscientas vueltas a la base como castigo.

Bolin tomó porte militar, enderezándose lo más que pudo, sacando pecho y mirando alto, mientras ponía la mano en su frente, saludando a su superiora.

\- ¡Jamás me atrevería a hacer eso, mi Capitana!

\- Eso fue, te lo has ganado – le dijo cerrando los ojos mientras exhalaba con un poco de dificultad.

\- Ooouh… eres malvada.

La risa tranquila de Korra llenó el ambiente. En aquellos estresantes casos era bueno contar con una alegre y femenina voz que los relajara después de cada misión. Observando satisfecha a todos sus subordinados, llevó su mano derecha hasta su oído, apretando el intercomunicador con la base.

\- Avatar transmitiendo. El equipo Alfa ha resuelto la situación.

.

.

El objetivo era claro. Sólo estaba a unos metros de ellos.

Tanto Bolin como Korra se encontraban apuntando al mismo blanco. Era una especie de competencia. Superior y subordinado querían demostrar su destreza y precisión con el rifle. El objetivo se mostraba sin ninguna señal de arrepentimiento en su mirada, estaba destinado a ser derribado. En una forma kamikaze de pensar, se podría decir que para eso había nacido, para morir en aquel glorioso momento. Pero sus sentimientos y sueños no eran importantes para aquellos descorazonados soldados que estaban peleando por ver quién sería el primero en neutralizarlo.

Una imaginaria gota corría por la sien de Bolin. La presión era demasiada. Quedaba poco tiempo y lo sabía. _Solo un poco más…_

¡TIIIIIIIIINN! Sonó una campana, gritando sin consideración que se había acabado el tiempo.

Bolin y Korra se miraron sorprendidos, y de inmediato la vergüenza ocupó sus rostros. Si, vergüenza… ¡ _deshonor_!

Ninguno de los dos había logrado derribar al tierno patito-tortuga-kamikaze ubicado solo cinco metros más allá, sobre aquel pedestal de metal con aquellos juguetes de plástico, cargados con balas de plástico.

\- Eso fue todo ¡deshonor! – dijo teatralmente Korra, poniéndose una mano en la frente

\- ¡Deshonrado tú! – le siguió con el mismo tono Bolin

\- ¡Deshonrada tu familia!

\- ¡Deshonrada tu vaca!

Ante el término de aquella frase ambos cayeron al suelo explotando de la risa contenida. Korra presionaba su estómago intentando no reventar de la risa mientras que Bolin golpeaba el piso efusivamente como si se tratase de un León-foca con epilepsia, lo que hacía reír aún más a Korra.

Cuando sus pulmones parecían colapsar demandando aire, ambos se recompusieron, tomando una profunda respiración como si ahí nunca hubiera sucedido nada. Menos a ellos, aquellos dos respetables soldados quienes adultamente disfrutaban de su día libre. Cuando volvieron la mirada hacia aquel burlón patito-tortuga ubicado a salvo lejos de ellos, el peso de la vergüenza recayó en sus mentes, como si de un balde de agua fría se tratase. Korra inmediatamente levantó su rifle de plástico y comenzó a examinarlo minuciosamente.

\- ¿El cañón de este rifle no luce un poco torcido?

\- Eso tendría sentido, Capitana – la secundó su Sargento Mayor inspeccionando con ojo crítico la suya propia.

En ese momento un trabajador del local se acercó a ellos.

\- ¿Todo bien por acá?

\- ¡Hey! ¡Estas armas no funcionan! ¡La puntería no está calibrada! – se quejó Bolin, mientras Korra le daba la razón cargando y descargando el arma, acompañando a su subordinado.

\- ¡Hey! ¡La vas a romper! – exclamó el trabajador, arrebatando de las manos de Korra el juguete.

\- ¡Ladrón! ¡Es un ladrón! – se escuchó que alguien gritaba desde el exterior.

A través de los ventanales ambos soldados vieron unos metros más allá a un joven claramente agitado y sospechoso que salía apurado de un local. En realidad, era algo cómico ya que vestía una polera a rayas blanco con negro, como si sólo le faltara el antifaz y el saco negro con el signo "peso ($)" estampado en él. El joven, en su delirio, empujó al repartidor de pizzas que estaba sentado sobre su motocicleta en ése momento, robando su vehículo, dándose claramente a la fuga.

\- La ruta de escape es cerca de nosotros – dijo Bolin, tomando rápidamente su arma de juguete y quitándole al trabajador la de Korra, devolviéndosela a ella -. Tomaré esto.

Korra lo observó salir apurado del local de juegos.

\- ¡Pe-pero si es nuestro día libre! – alegó siguiéndolo.

Ya en el exterior, ambos se detuvieron en la mitad de la calle, observando aproximadamente a cincuenta metros más allá al joven ladrón dirigirse hacia ellos.

\- Como es un arma de juguete, el rango de disparo será un poco corto – dijo Bolin, sonando sumamente profesional.

\- Cerca de cinco metros – completó Korra, desganada.

\- El objetivo está a diez

\- ¡Cuidado! ¡Apártense del camino! – gritaba el joven, haciendo efusivos gestos con una de sus manos.

\- Cinco metros – dijo Korra, y ante eso ambos levantaron sus armas, apuntándolas directamente frente a él. Todo pareció suceder en cámara lenta. Cuando el chico estuvo a pocos metros de ellos, con una expresión de terror en su rostro, Korra dio la orden -: ¡Ahora!

Pequeños proyectiles de plástico fueron a impactar contra la frente del ladrón. La fuerza fue suficiente para que éste sintiera un agudo dolor en su cabeza, llevándolo a perder el equilibro, saliendo disparado de la moto, que por suerte no había alcanzado mucha velocidad. Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para impedir que el chico golpeara pesadamente su cuerpo en el asfalto, cayendo de manera tan poco natural como poco estratégica, directamente al suelo.

\- ¡Éxito en la misión! – dijo Korra, mientras Bolin asentía profesionalmente – Aunque claramente la mira de estas cosas está mal. Yo quería darle a un ojo – dijo falsamente enfadada, ganándose una severa mirada por parte de su Sargento Mayor.

Cuando el asombrado trabajador del local apareció en escena, ambos chicos le devolvieron sus rifles y de inmediato Korra se dirigió a socorrer al ladrón, mientras que Bolin sacaba su celular del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

\- Hola. Si… tenemos un accidente de motocicleta.

Korra se adelantó al joven, arrodillándose junto a él, palpando sin permiso su cuerpo, con experiencia, en búsqueda de posibles lesiones.

\- Aaagh… - se quejó el chico - ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Estoy bien!

\- Acuéstate – le ordenó indiferente Korra, siguiendo con su examen.

Pero él era testarudo, por lo que no le quedó otra opción a Korra más que darle un pequeño golpe con sus dedos, justo en la marca rosada que tenía sobre su frente: la _zona zero_ en donde habían ido a dar los proyectiles. Eso hizo que el chico se volviera a recostar en el suelo, aullando exagerado ante el dolor, haciendo que Korra rodara los ojos ante la clara muestra de valentía y fuerza que demostraba el menor.

\- Si te mueves erróneamente después de aquella magistral caída, podías lastimar tu columna, quizás severamente. Acarreando las consecuencias por el resto de tu vida – lo _tranquilizó_ Korra.

A continuación, sin ninguna delicadeza, Korra desabrochó el cinturón del pantalón del ladrón. El movimiento no fue brusco, no quería mover su cuerpo. Solo la acción lo fue, el ademán.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? – le preguntó aterrado el chico

\- Solo un acto de buena voluntad. Te estoy aplicando primeros auxilios… aunque no debería – se dijo más hacia sí misma, mientras torcía los labios en una mueca infantil.

El chico volvió a caer al suelo derrotado y completamente avergonzado. Korra rió ante la escena y enseguida dirigió su mirada hacia el curioso trabajador de la tienda de juegos.

\- Esos peluches de allá – dijo apuntando a los que había en la ventana – Déjame comprarte dos de ésos

\- Esos no están a la venta – dijo vacilante el locatario

\- Tsk, sólo véndemelos – dijo gruñendo amenazante, y ante eso el trabajador se apresuró al local a traérselos -. ¡Oh, y préstame un marcador permanente!... si es que tienes uno – le gritó finalmente.

.

.

Casi una hora después, Korra y Bolin se encontraban en una pastelería bebiendo café y comiendo pasteles. Dos mujeres desde el otro lado de la habitación los miraban riendo, pero ellos parecían ignorarlas, o por lo menos Korra lo intentaba.

Estaban sentados uno frente al otro en una mesa para cuatro, pero no estaban solos. Un peluche de un hurón rojo con un lazo rosado en su frente estaba sentado junto a Bolin, mientras que Korra tenía por acompañante a un gran perro oso polar blanco.

\- Tu novia es demasiada bonita – le comentó Korra a Bolin, mientras llevaba un trozo de pastel a su boca.

\- Se siente como si hubiéramos estado destinados el uno para el otro. Es completamente mi tipo – le respondió regodeándose, acariciando suavemente la mano de algodón de su acompañante -. El tuyo no está nada mal para ti.

\- Te equivocas ahí Boo – dijo ofendida Korra, llevándose teatralmente una mano al pecho -. Ella sólo es mi compañera de armas – pero Korra ante las risas de las chicas que ahora iban saliendo del local, se avergonzó furiosamente, y doblando rápidamente su torso por encima de la mesa se dirigió a Bolin, recriminándole entre susurros -. ¿Por qué tuviste que aceptar estos peluches?

\- Porque el trabajador del local nos lo dio a cambio de prometerle que jamás volveríamos a su tienda ¿Cómo podría negarme a eso?

Korra se recostó derrotada en su asiento, suspirando con fuerza mientras acariciaba distraídamente el pelo de su peluda amiga.

\- Con ese corazón tan débil ¿cómo es que eres tan firme cuando se trata de guerra?

\- Ese chico de hace un momento… - comentó Bolin, ignorando el comentario de su superiora -. Me pregunto si estará bien.

\- ¡Ha! – se jactó Korra – ¿Te refieres al que sabe caer divertidamente? Parecía que había sido sacado de un circo, hahaha - Pero no fue acompañada por su amigo. Éste, con una triste sonrisa en sus labios, se encontraba con la mirada perdida entre sus pensamientos -. No te preocupes Boo. Él estará bien – lo tranquilizó

\- Sé lo que se siente crecer en las calles… Aquel chico sólo debe conocer a una persona especial que lo haga cambiar y salir de todo eso.

\- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? – le preguntó su amiga - ¿Es porque te recuerda tu oscuro pasado?

\- Puede ser… - le respondió, sorbiendo un poco de su café.

\- Cuando tú tuviste esa edad ¿hiciste cosas malas? – le preguntó divertida Korra, con un leve toque de malicia en su voz.

\- Jamás. Era el que ordenaba hacer las cosas. Nunca ensucié mis manos y no hay pruebas de eso.

\- Oh, así que fuiste una persona peligrosa ¡Mira la herencia callejera que las dejado! Hiciste de ése pobre chico un criminal.

El sonido del celular de Korra los interrumpió, y ésta apenas vio quien era el emisor de la llamada, otra maliciosa sonrisa fue dibujada en su rostro.

\- ¿Es del cuartel? – preguntó Bolin

\- Sip – asintió -, pero no es de nuestra unidad – le dijo mostrándole la pantalla de su teléfono, el cual decía "La novia"

\- No contestes – se apresuró Bolin, abriendo asustado sus ojos

\- Oh, eso quisieras. Contestaré… lo haré y hablaré por ti con ella, para que de una buena vez te hagas un hombre y te ocupes de este tema pronto.

\- Te invitaré a comer, fideos Narook… con carne importada directamente de la Tribu Agua del Sur – le dijo intentando no entrar en pánico.

\- Cariño, vengo de allá. No me cuesta nada viajar hacia donde están mis padres para conseguir aquella carne – dijo levantando la mano hacia el teléfono, lista para contestarlo, pero la mano de Bolin la detuvo.

\- Tengo alcohol, añejado, de varios años guardado en mi bodega.

\- Hmm… - pensó Korra – eso no es suficiente.

\- Una cita

\- ¿Cita? ¿contigo? ¿Cómo planeas _tú_ engatusarme?

\- ¡No yo! ¡Mi prima!

\- ¿Prima?

\- Es hermosa, practica yoga, es muy flexible y tiene una habitación secreta, llena de esas cosas retorcidas que tanto te gustan. Tengo fotos que lo comprueban

\- ¡Como te has atrevido a ocultarme esa importante parte de tu familia, Bolin! – le dijo entregándole el celular, el cual Bolin no demoró en silenciar -. Vamos, dame tu teléfono, quiero imágenes.

Bolin llevó una mano a su bolsillo y sus ojos por un momento parecieron agrandarse un poco más. Segundos después él se encontraba de pie palpando todos los bolsillos de su chaqueta, buscando desesperadamente su celular. Korra en primera instancia lo observó seria, levantando una ceja, y luego abruptamente se levantó de su asiento para caer de rodillas al suelo, y con la mirada perdida comenzó a buscar quien sabe qué cosa palpando concentradamente entre los pies de Bolin.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Korra?

\- ¡Mis lentes de contacto! ¡No los encuentro!

\- ¡Tú no usas lentes! ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo ese show?

\- Por la misma falsa razón que tú estás haciendo el show de "buscar tu celular" – le respondió levantándose, entre molesta y divertida, haciendo énfasis en la parte del celular.

\- ¡Que lo he perdido mujer!

\- Que conveniente – dijo desganada, volviendo a sentarse para terminar con su pastel – Vamos a ver si lo encuentras mañana en alguna de las doscientas vueltas que tendrás que dar por toda la cancha.

\- Un momento… - pensó Bolin – ¡El chico! ¡él robó mi celular!

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Eso fue lo que sentí!

\- Eso es perturbadoramente aclarador… ¿no es que guardas tu celular en el bolsillo delantero de tu pantalón?

\- Así es, pero hoy lo guardé en el trasero cuando me agaché a ayudarte a estabilizar al muchacho

\- Amigo, no quería saber tanto – le dijo Korra haciendo una mueca

\- Eres estúpida – le dijo Bolin entrecerrando los ojos-, en el bolsillo _trasero_ de mi pantalón.

\- Ok, ok – levantó las manos la Capitana – no me interesa saber de tu vida sexual. Ya sea por adelante o por atrás te manosearon, y de paso te robaron el celular, con las fotos de mi futura cita.

\- Ese chico…

\- ¿Kai? Lo ví en sus documentos cuando me tocó manosearlo, jo jo – dijo sonriente Korra, como siempre aportando su raro humor a la escena

\- ¿Es que acaso quiere morir?

\- Wow, y eso que hace tan solo unos segundos te estaba causando melancolía el solo pensar en su _esforzada vida_

\- ¿Dónde dijeron los paramédicos que llevarían al chico? – preguntó Bolin, haciendo el ademán de encaminarse hacia la salida.

.

* * *

La ambulancia había llegado a su destino. Rápidamente los paramédicos bajaron de ella la camilla, entregando al lesionado paciente a las dos enfermeras que estaban esperando en la entrada del hospital. Estas no pudieron evitar sonreír cuando vieron al paciente frente a ella, inmóvil ante un improvisado cuello ortopédico hecho de peluches rosados.

\- Paciente sexo masculino – informaba el paramédico -, accidentado en motocicleta, con lesiones en su cuello, costillas y tobillo.

\- Por favor… sáquenme esto… es tan vergonzoso – fue lo primero que dijo el paciente, escondiendo el rostro en uno de los peluches al ver a la joven enfermera sonriendo apenada frente a él.

\- Tranquilo – dijo la otra más mayor -, lo haremos adentro, cuando te estabilicemos.

Estaban por cruzar las puertas de vidrio para ir hacia al interior, cuando un paramédico alcanzó a la enfermera más joven.

\- Disculpe, se le cayó el celular al paciente

\- Oh, muchas gracias – le respondió, cogiendo el dispositivo. Apenas lo sostuvo y vio alejarse la ambulancia, éste sonó -. ¿Aló?... Con la enfermera Jinora… Oh, este es el Hospital Nómada Aire. El dueño de este celular fue traído debido a un accidente de motocicleta. ¿De casualidad, usted es el tutor?

Dentro del hospital el joven ya estaba incómodo acostado esperando la doctora a cargo, hasta que ésta hizo aparición.

\- Asami, este es el paciente de la motocicleta – le dijo la enfermera mayor.

\- Gracias Suki – le respondió observándola divertida -. Aquí hay una nota – comentó levantando el brazo del chico -. ¿Quién escribió esto?

\- La que me hizo todo esto – respondió Kai en un murmullo, escondiendo su rostro -. Oh vamos, quítenme los peluches

\- Hahaha, está bien. Suki, cámbialo por uno de los nuestros – le ordenó, y enseguida se dirigió al joven -. Sea quien sea que te hay dado los primeros auxilios, hizo un gran trabajo Kai, hasta anotó tus datos personales en tu brazo.

\- Esa matona ¡hurgó en mi billetera!

\- Aun así, hizo un hermoso arreglo de peluches en tu cuello, todo lindo y bonito – le dijo avergonzándolo aún más - Bien, empecemos… sospecha de una fractura en la costilla – decía mientras presionaba sin delicadeza el pecho, haciendo que Kai se doblara ante el dolor -, y tiene razón. Tu pie… - lo observó entablillado con unos palos de posibles cajas de frutas y calcetines amarrándolas -, sip, es un esguince de tobillo – dijo moviéndolo sin cuidado, escuchando un aullido de dolor que la hizo sonreír -. Eres un ladrón ¿no?

\- ¿Q-qué?

\- Eso dice en tu brazo – dijo levantándolo, y se lo leyó -: "Ladrón, trátalo lo más dolorosamente posible" dice, seguido de tus datos y del posible diagnóstico de tus lesiones, todas acertadas.

\- Tsk – murmuró enojado – Esa mujer… ¡yo soy la víctima aquí!

\- Ajá… - dijo sin prestarle atención Asami, mientras escribía algunas órdenes de exámenes en una hoja, los cuales se los pasó a Suki -. Tenemos que tomar una radiografía para examinar tus costillas y el tobillo. De seguro tu seguro médico se encargará de esto – le dijo sonriendo, divertida ante el juego de palabras que había salido.

\- Dra. Sato, el Director la llama – le dijo Jinora, apareciendo en la sala.

\- Ok. Cuando esté lista la radiografía me avisan – les dijo y luego desapareció cerrando la cortina tras ella.

Jinora se acercó al joven y con cuidado puso el celular en su mano.

\- Aquí tienes tu teléfono. Tu tutor llamó, así que contesté. Ahora tienes que esperar un poco para los exámenes, así que ponte cómodo.

Las enfermeras salieron del pequeño espacio en el cual estaba ubicada la camilla de Kai, dentro de la sala de urgencias, tanto a preparar la orden del examen como a revisar de otros pacientes, dejándolo solo. Éste suspiró derrotado. Guardó el celular en su bolsillo, y del otro sacó el suyo, y marcó un número.

\- Si… fui derrotado – explicó por la línea, mientras se levantaba con dificultad de la camilla, quitándose todas las cosas que tenía -. Si… allá te lo explico todo, en un momento nos veremos.

.

\- Muy buen trabajo Dra. Sato – le comentaba el Director a Asami, los cuales estaban ubicados en uno de los pasillos exclusivos para los funcionarios, por lo que ningún paciente los molestaría -. ¿El trabajo, te ayudó con tus investigaciones?

\- Por supuesto que lo hizo, Director.

\- Muy bien… Sólo queda la entrevista para que tu postulación al cargo de profesora del hospital esté listo

\- Eso es maravilloso. Me he estado… - en ese momento, ella observó por los ventanales de aquel pasillo, como allá, en el estacionamiento de vehículos, iba caminando con dificultad el chico de la motocicleta, apoyándose en todos los autos que habían -, … preparando – continuó distraída, realmente preocupada por el joven -. Lo siento mucho Director, pero creo que mi paciente se está dando a la fuga.

\- ¿Recibió tratamiento?

\- Hmm… casi. Estaba esperando para sus exámenes… Lo siento mucho, debo ir a por él

\- No te entretengo más, Asami. La vocación es primero.

\- Gracias

.

\- ¡Jinora! – la llamó Suki - ¿Dónde está el paciente?

Enseguida llegó asustada la joven enfermera, quien observó preocupada todo el desorden que había en su camilla, la misma en donde había dejado a Kai antes de irse. Aterrada volvió su vista hacia Suki cuando escucharon voces acercarse a ellas.

\- En verdad tengo que irme – escucharon ambas una voz masculina proveniente desde el pasillo. Cuando se asomaron vieron con sorpresa a Asami empujando a Kai en una silla de ruedas, mientras este no paraba de quejarse -. Si me quedo aquí, estaré en un gran problema.

\- ¿Salió corriendo? – preguntó con un hilo de voz Jinora.

\- ¿No lo viste? – se alarmó Suki, acusándola.

\- ¿Corriendo? Creo que _reptando_ sería una palabra más correcta – respondió divertida Asami -. Estaba en el estacionamiento.

\- Demonios, mi tobillo ahora está más hinchado… oh… esto es tan frustrante – dijo Kai llevándose las manos a los ojos -. No alcanzaré ni a mejorarme cuando ya esté en la morgue ¿Con qué derecho me mantienes aquí? – le recriminó enfadado a Asami.

\- No es por derecho, sino por obligación a la profesión

\- Si quieres irte debes firmar un consentimiento el cual dice que has rechazado el tratamiento. Además de que debes pagar por la atención recibida – le contestó Suki

\- ¿Qué? ¿cuál atención?

\- Te reuniste con un doctor. Debes pagar la consulta

\- ¿Y si no lo hago?

\- Jinora llamará a la policía.

Kai se quedó observándolas molesto, hasta que levantó sus brazos.

\- ¡Aaaah! ¡Maldición!... Bueno, de todos modos, un amigo vendría a por mí – dijo mientras salía cojeando hacia el pasillo sin darle importancia al asunto.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – se interpuso Asami -. La cama está hacia el otro lado

\- Al baño, al baño…

\- ¿Esperas que creamos eso?

\- ¡Hey! Pagaré la cuota del hospital ¿vale? – enseguida levantó una de las manos de Asami, poniendo un celular en su palma -. Ten, mi garantía de que no me voy y solo me dirijo al baño.

Y cojeando Kai dobló por el pasillo, dejando a las tres mujeres perplejas.

\- Tsk ¿qué se cree ése mocoso? – dijo frustrada Asami, pero en seguida el sonido del celular del chico interrumpió sus quejas, haciéndola gruñir. Levantó la pantalla del celular y emitió un resoplido de indignación cuando leyó el contacto que lo llamaba -. ¿Gran Avatar? ¿es en serio?... Todos estos niños deberían ser enviados al servicio militar para poner así sus vidas en orden…

.

* * *

Korra aparcó su vehículo en el estacionamiento del hospital. Nadie contestaba la línea de teléfono.

\- Maldición, no responde

Enseguida bajaron del auto, y Bolin observó como una pandilla de muchachos pasaban por la vereda del frente.

\- ¡Vamos Boo! – lo llamó Korra, ingresando al hospital.

En la sala de emergencias, Korra volvió a llamar al celular de Bolin, y cuando lo hizo escuchó el sonido particular de su ringtoon proviniendo desde detrás de una de las cortinas las cuales separaban las camillas. Los dos militares se miraron y sin esperar se encaminaron hacia la cortina. Con cuidado la deslizaron para no causar pánico, pero ahí no estaba el joven Kai, en vez de eso había otro paciente el cual estaba haciendo atendido por una Doctora que se encontraba de espaldas a ellos.

Korra le dedicó una mirada confundida a su subordinado. Enseguida cortó la llamada. Quizás era una coincidencia, una asombrosa e increíble coincidencia, y para quitar todas sus dudas volvió a llamar. De inmediato el sonido llenó el ambiente. Korra volvió a cortar, divertida, y enseguida llamó _otra vez._

La doctora se irguió en su silla junto a la camilla, intentando no perder los estribos, respiró hondo y enseguida metió su mano al bolsillo.

\- Tsk… Espere un momento – se disculpó con el paciente -. ¿Diga? – respondió el celular, sin poder ocultar su enojo.

\- Hola – le respondió Korra.

Asami supo que alguien le había respondido atrás de ella, el eco en su celular fue muy evidente, y más aún la cara de su paciente que miraba anonadado la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a él. Al voltearse observó a aquella mujer parada divertida frente a ella, absolutamente no esperaba nada de esto.

\- ¿Tú eres Gran Avatar?

\- Oh… si – tardó un poco en responder Korra -, pero ¿por qué tiene ése teléfono?

\- Es de un paciente que fue al baño y me lo dejó. ¿Usted es su tutora?

\- Claro que no – se apresuró a responderle -, pero soy la tutora del dueño de ése celular – dijo, y Bolin que estaba detrás rodó los ojos.

\- No siente ningún dolor ¿cierto? – se dirigió hacia su paciente, ignorando a Korra -, ahora voy a suturar.

De inmediato se dio la vuelta y se estiró para correr la cortina que había en el otro pasillo, donde se suponía debería estar Kai.

\- ¿Dónde está el paciente de la motocicleta? – le preguntó a Jinora

\- Oh ¿no está ahí? – le respondió ésta, haciendo suspirar derrotada a Asami -. Eh ¿quizás se fue a la sala de rayos x?

Korra se colocó al lado de Jinora, dándole una radiante sonrisa y enseguida se dirigió hacia la doctora.

\- ¿Con quién estoy hablando?

\- Ustedes son, tal vez…. ¿las personas que querían dañarlo y enviarlo a la morgue? – dijo enfrentando a Korra y a Bolin

\- ¿Él dijo eso?... creo que hay un tipo de malentendido

\- Jinora – llamó su atención Asami -, dígale a estas personas que esperen afuera. Llama al equipo de seguridad, para que se aseguren de que no causarán ningún problema – dijo mientras los miraba, desafiantes -. Ahora.

\- ¡Ya escucharon! No pueden estar aquí – dijo Jinora empujando a Korra y a Bolin -. Por favor, esperen por allí – les dijo conduciéndolos hacia el mesón de las enfermeras, en donde había un guardia que los miraba sin aire de muchos amigos.

Korra rió divertida ante el vuelco de acontecimientos que había sucedido. Suspirando resignada mientras observaba como la doctora corría la cortina para separarse de ellos.

\- A juzgar por la forma en que dejó mi teléfono, parece que escapó – dijo Bolin

\- Sip, escapó – respondió mecánicamente Korra.

\- Debemos ir a buscarlo afuera. No creo que haya ido muy lejos

\- No debe haber ido muy lejos

\- Hay que ir de prisa

\- De prisa…

\- Eres una estúpida

\- Soy una estú… ¿qué? – respondió Korra, volviéndose hacia su amigo

\- ¿Repetirás todo lo que digo? ¡Vamos!

Korra lo observó con el ceño fruncido, cuando de repente dobló su torso, presionando su abdomen con sus manos.

\- Ah… ah… ¡mi estómago! ¡Ah! – se quejó, afirmándose del hombro de Bolin, quien la miró sin ningún cambio de expresión en su rostro -. De repente mi estómago… ah… Creo que es mi apéndice – dijo poniendo cara de dolor, afirmando su vientre

\- El apéndice está al otro lado.

\- ¡Ah! Es por aquí – dijo Korra cambiando rápidamente su mano de lugar

\- Tenías razón, el apéndice estaba en el lugar en que habías dicho primero – le respondió Bolin

Korra calló sus quejas, observando como Bolin poco a poco comenzaba a sonreír. Abruptamente ésta se irguió derecha, observándolo divertida.

\- Tsk, muy bien… vamos

.

.

\- Parecían matones – le dijo Jinora, mientras Asami suturaba el brazo de su paciente -. El Gran jefe y su segundo al mando… Oh… ¿crees que haya sido muy dura con ellos y que tomen represalias conmigo?

\- Oh no te preocupes, Jinora. Puedo usar un cuchillo mejor que ellos – le respondió Asami levantando un bisturí.

De inmediato el paciente levantó su cabeza, mirándola con miedo en sus ojos, tragó saliva y volvió a acostarse en la camilla, observando intranquilo como Asami seguía como si nada maniobrando con la aguja y el hilo quirúrgico, cociendo su piel.

.

* * *

Afuera, Korra y Bolin iban caminando por los estacionamientos. La Capitana caminaba tranquila tras de su subordinado sin saber dónde iban.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde podría estar?

\- Antes, cuando nos bajamos del auto, vi a una pandilla que se dirigía en ésta dirección.

De repente, escucharon gritos de dolor provenientes desde la parte baja del estacionamiento. Cuando se acercaron a ver de qué se trataba observaron cómo los jóvenes de la pandilla se encontraban golpeando a Kai por turnos. Bolin inmediatamente aceleró el paso, y Korra lo detuvo, agarrándolo por el brazo.

\- Hey… ¿no tienes que recuperar tu celular?

\- Necesitamos a Kai para que ella nos entregue el celular

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Es solo por eso, o es porque tu sentido de la justicia y el deber se están haciendo presente? – preguntó Korra.

Y ante eso Bolin le dio una mirada seria, haciéndole entender a Korra que si o si apartaría a Kai de aquellos individuos. Korra suspiró derrotada, llevaba todo el día haciéndolo, y estaba segura de que eso no acabaría allí.

\- ¡Hey todo el mundo! – llamo la atención completa de la pandilla - ¡Detengan lo que están haciendo!

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – le dijo uno de los integrantes – Solo sigan caminando y no interfieran con su funeral.

Bolin no les hizo caso, y cruzo entremedio de todos ellos para llegar junto a Kai

\- Tenemos negocios con él – le dijo Bolin mientras lo observaba, tirado en el suelo con un ojo sangrando

\- Si tienes negocios con él, entonces haz la fila – le dijo riendo el jefe de la pandilla

Kai cuando se dio cuenta de quién estaba a su lado, rodo un poco sobre su cuerpo para quedar a sus pies.

\- Por favor, sálvame – le suplicó a Bolin. Korra soltó aire, decepcionada de la escena, mientras se recargaba en el hombro de uno de los pandilleros, que sólo la miró con extrañeza.

\- Oye ¿acaso también robaste sus celulares? – le preguntó la morena a Kai, dando un vistazo a todos los integrantes del grupo.

Bolin se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del golpeado rostro de Kai, mientras lo observaba serio.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿por qué estás siendo golpeado? – le preguntó

\- Por favor, sálvame esta vez. Voy a devolver tu teléfono, lo prometo

\- Oye – le dijo Korra, llamando la atención de Bolin – ¿Es que no vez cuántos son ellos? – dijo mientras contaba - ¡Nueve! ¿crees que esto es un trato justo?

\- Kai quiere dejar la banda – respondió otro de los pandilleros -, es por eso que tiene que pagar el precio por su retiro. 5000 yuanes

\- ¡¿5000 yuanes?! – gritó Korra - ¿pago por retiro? Hey – llamó a Bolin - ¿Es normal eso en las bandas?

\- El precio se ha elevado mucho desde mis días – respondió Bolin, levantándose del suelo

\- Así que eras uno de los nuestros – dijo el jefe, acercándose a ellos –. Kai no tiene nada con qué pagar ¿deberías entonces arreglar esto entre tú y yo?

\- Es una buena idea – le respondió Bolin -. Resolvámoslo entre nosotros. Déjalo fuera. Si el dinero es el problema, vamos a resolverlo con dinero – decía mientras se llevaba una mano al bolsillo, sacando su billetera -. Quien tenga la suficiente confianza y habilidad, que venga y tome esta billetera.

\- ¿En verdad? – le respondió sorprendido el jefe

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – lo retó Korra

\- Tú tienes que quedarte fuera de todo esto – le dijo refiriéndose a Korra -, esto no es para ti.

Una mirada de decepción cruzó por el rostro de la morena, y enseguida retrocedió unos pasos, yendo a sentarse en el suelo junto a Kai.

\- La verdad es que soy el hermano mayor de Kai. Si puedes tomar esta billetera, pagaré la cuota por el retiro.

De inmediato dos miembros del grupo sacaron sus armas blancas, amenazándolo mientras se acercaban.

\- Si la billetera está vacía, estarás muerto – le dijo uno de ellos mientras se lanzaba a quitársela.

.

.

~o~

* * *

 **N. de la A.:**

¡Bienvenidos a una nueva historia! (*ejem* _adaptación_ , pero jamás sabrán de dónde). Basta de dramas y de _otras cosas_ , ahora les traigo una historia completamente romántica y entretenida, con tintes de guerra y medicina.

La verdad no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que acá habrán dos parejas principales: nuestras queridas chicas (por supuesto) y un encantador Bolin junto a Opal, además de otras necesarias para la trama. Es por ello que fue un crossover, me faltaron personajes por lo que fue indispensable pedir prestados los de la generación pasada, que se verán en el próximo capítulo.

Sinceramente espero que la disfruten~


	2. Un malentendido

**Un malentendido**

En la sala de radiografías, Asami se encontraba observando el tórax de un paciente cuando Jinora apareció por detrás de ella, llamando su atención.

\- Asami… no importa cómo lo mire, pero creo que el paciente de la motocicleta se volvió a escapar.

Asami suspiró, tomando la radiografía de la pantalla para guardarla nuevamente en su sobre.

\- ¿De nuevo?

\- Pero ahora su tutor a llegado. Está esperando en el lobby.

Salieron juntas de la habitación para encaminarse hasta la recepción de aquel edificio, cuando a lo lejos Asami observó a una mujer vestida con el uniforme militar.

\- Es ella – le susurró Jinora, apuntándola.

\- Oh – emitió, adelantado el paso hasta quedar a pocos metros de la uniformada -. ¿Opal?

La mujer se volteó en el momento en que escuchó aquel conocido tono de voz.

\- ¿Sato?

\- ¿Tú eres la tutora de este paciente?

\- ¿Eres tú su médico de cabecera? ¿Dónde está él? ¿Dónde está su ficha médica? – le respondió Opal

\- Oh. ¿Tú crees que le entregaría la ficha clínica a cualquier persona que no perteneciera a este hospital? – la desafió Asami -. Parece que siempre debe haber un hombre entremedio para que nos encontremos.

\- No tengo tiempo para bromear contigo. Solo dame la ficha rápidamente. Para mí él es una persona importante

\- ¿Una persona importante? – preguntó sonriendo irónica Asami

\- ¿Él está herido?... ¿Cómo es posible que el médico ni siquiera sepa que su paciente escapó? ¿por qué es que se fue? – le preguntó Opal levantando cada vez más la voz.

Asami sonrió. Aquella mujer no había cambiado en nada. Jinora en cambio, cerró los ojos apenada. Que el paciente haya escapado, _de nuevo_ , era su culpa.

\- Es lo que también me pregunto. Parece que esa persona tan importante para ti abandonó el hospital incluso sin pagar el tratamiento. Entonces ¿Por qué no pagas sus facturas medicas mientras estás aquí? Antes de que también tú escapes.

Asami se volvió hacia la enfermera, quien miraba apenada la situación.

\- No te preocupes, Jinora. Ahora tienes que encargarte de llamar a seguridad para que busquen al chico en los baños de hombres, y no dejes ir a esta mujer sin que haya pagado por el tratamiento de su "persona importante" – le dijo mientras se volteaba a irse

\- ¿Y te irás así sin más? – la detuvo Opal, y Asami se volteó a hacerle frente

\- El hospital se ha encargado dos veces de darle tratamiento a ese paciente, y en ambas él escapó. Creo que hemos hecho lo suficiente por él. Ahora, si me permites, tengo trabajo que hacer.

.

.

\- ¡Katara! ¡Te tengo una gran noticia! – le dijo Asami a su amiga, entrando apresurada a aquella oficina pediátrica, alejadas de todo el mundo – Opal Beifong se encuentra en la sala de emergencias en éste momento

\- ¿Opal? ¿La que entró a la escuela militar? ¿ésa Opal?

\- ¡Esa! La chica ruda que estaba de internas con nosotras, esa que nos fastidiaba todo el día

\- ¿Así que está la bella Opal, la que robó en ése entonces a tu amor no correspondido? – le respondió divertida Katara

\- Tsk ¿a quién llamas bella? cualquiera lo es con maquillaje

\- Ella lo es incluso sin él

\- Incluso sin… ¿de qué lado estás?

\- Hahaha ¿por qué está en la sala de emergencias? ¿se lastimó?

\- No, su novio lo hizo. Pero no importa como se mire, el chico tendrá _como máximo_ unos veinte años, y ella… ¿es que eso no te dice que está loca?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? El novio de Opal es un soldado

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con un soldado? Él tenía un corte de bandido y tenía perforaciones en su piel.

\- Te equivocas – le dijo Katara – Él es un soldado. Su historia de amor es muy famosa entre sus compañeros. El novio de Opal es Sargento Mayor

\- ¿Sargento Mayor? ¿qué es eso?

\- Entre los rangos militares hay cosas como sargento, sargento de primera clase y sargento mayor – le dijo como si fuera obvio.

\- Por supuesto, por un momento se me olvidó la importancia vital de ello – le respondió con ironía Asami

\- De todos modos, el novio de Opal es alguien importante. No puede ser la persona que me estás describiendo. Por lo que sé, ella también tiene un alto cargo militar. Además, es cirujana del ejército. Su padre es un general de tres estrellas.

\- Wow… - respondió Asami – Veo que las horas libres gracias a ese prenatal que llevas están dando frutos como detective.

\- Hahaha, está todo en la web

\- Entonces ¿quién es el que dejó ése teléfono y escapó?

.

* * *

Korra estaba sorprendida. Estaba allí, en medio del lobby del hospital, sujetando por la cintura al herido Kai mientras este se apoyaba pasando un brazo por el cuello de la morena, observando sin comprender la escena. Delante de ellos, una mujer vestida de militar los observaba molesta, pero más que nada su molestia se enfocaba en el joven de ojos verdes ubicado junto a él, quien solo la observaba serio, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió al paciente? – llegó apurada Suki junto a Jinora, interrumpiendo la escena, tomando al paciente que Korra sostenía.

\- Jinora, llama rápido al Doctor Sokka

\- Hehe, tuve un pequeño accidente – le dijo sonriente Kai

Enseguida Jinora salió corriendo a buscar al doctor, mientras Suki, con ayuda de Korra, cargaba a Kai hacia la sala de urgencias ambulatorias.

El ambiente cambió completamente.

Bolin observaba concentrado a Opal, mientras esta se había acercado a él, con una expresión fría en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó extrañada, como si fuera una violación interrumpir aquel silencio que se había formado -. Escuché que te lastimaste, pero veo que te encuentras muy bien… Sígueme – le ordenó.

.

* * *

Asami iba haciendo su ronda por la sala de emergencias cuando observó a Suki y Jinora atendiendo a un malherido paciente. De inmediato se apresuró hacia ellas, reconociendo al pequeño ladrón.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿por qué está tan mal?

\- Tuvo un desafortunado accidente muy cerca de aquí – le contestó Korra, que se encontraba ubicada al lado de Kai. Asami por primera vez se fijó en ella.

\- Esto no es un accidente, claramente es un ataque – le respondió molesta, enfrentándola -. ¿Ustedes, dos adultos, le hicieron esto a un chico?

Korra abrió los ojos sorprendida, abrumada ante la horrible suerte que estaba teniendo ese día.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Kai ¿quién te hizo esto? – se agachó a la camilla -. ¿Fue ésta mujer?

\- No, te equivocas – le respondió con dolor Kai -. Ella junto al otro… me salvaron

\- Kai, estás en el hospital, a salvo. Ellos no te pueden dañar aquí. Dime la verdad – dijo mientras fulminaba con la mirada a una divertida Korra -. ¿Ella te golpeó?

\- Ah… te dije que ella no fue

Korra carraspeó llamando su atención. Dio unos cuantos pasos más cerca de la doctora, y sin perder su sonrisa se dirigió a ella.

\- No importa cuántas veces él le diga que no. Usted no va a creerle ¿cierto?

Asami la observó levemente abrumada, perdiéndose en aquel tono de color de ojos que se burlaban de ella.

\- Te voy a dar un analgésico, y luego te tomaremos radiografías para ver el daño por todo su cuerpo ¿vale? – le dijo a Kai, ignorando una vez más a la morena, escuchando como esta se reía ante su infantil acción.

\- No te preocupes esta vez. Yo llevaré a Kai a la sala de radiografías – le dijo Suki

\- Ok. Te encargo eso. Jinora, llama tu a seguridad y dile que se pongan a revisar todas las cámaras de vigilancia que hay en los alrededores del hospital. Yo iré a llamar a la policía – le dijo, dándole una mirada a Korra, quien aún estaba sonriendo. Apenas dijo eso, salió enfadada de la habitación.

Korra se irguió y la siguió saliendo por la puerta.

\- Hey ¡espere un momento!

Korra corrió rápidamente para alcanzar a la doctora, quien ya se había desplazado con presteza hacia el lobby. La morena corrió un poco más rápido y tomó su brazo, deteniéndola.

\- Espere – le dijo, posicionándose frente a ella

\- Muévete – la fulminó

\- Lo haré después de que se resuelva este malentendido – le dijo dándole una mirada de convicción con aquella insultante hermosa mirada azul -. Todo lo que dijo ese chico es verdad. Ese chico -

\- ¿Ese paciente es familiar tuyo? – la interrumpió Asami

Korra se calló. Cerrando los ojos buscando rápidamente algo en su mente con que convencer de la verdad a esta terca mujer que tenía delante de ella. Era asombrosa, tan preocupada por su paciente, tan molesta con ella, sin ninguna razón, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de explicarse. Era demasiado interesante. Desde el primer desprecio que le había dado había captado completamente su atención. Ya no hacía eso para recuperar el celular de Bolin y ver así las fotos de su prima, no, era para salvar su honor, para convencer a aquella atractiva doctora de que ella era una buena chica, y no una matona que andaba golpeando a chicos pequeños en sus días libres.

\- Bien – comenzó la morena -. Mira. El chico le robó el teléfono a mi compañero, así que por eso es que vinimos aquí. Cuando nos íbamos yendo por casualidad vimos al chico que estaba siendo golpeado por otros tipos de una pandilla, así que lo ayudamos.

\- ¿Ayudaron al ladrón que robó su celular?

\- ¡Por supuesto!

\- ¿No es más lógico haberlo golpeado hasta dejarlo en ese estado? – dijo mientras marcaba el número de emergencias. Al otro lado de la línea contestaron -. Si ¿la policía?, llamo desde emergencias del Hospital Nómada Aire…

En ese momento Korra rápidamente levanto con gracia su mano, golpeando levemente uno de los extremos del celular de la doctora, alejándolo de sus manos.

Asami observó todo como si fuera en cámara lenta. La extraña morena de ojos azules acercarse a ella. Su celular como ascendía lentamente por los aires. El cuerpo de la chica, su olor, su esencia, tan cerca de ella hasta que su cabeza estuvo cerca de su hombro, observando el contraste del color de su piel con el de la blanca bata que llevaba, pero admirando como sus ojos casi parecían combinar con el uniforme médico que llevaba debajo de aquella bata abierta.

Fue un segundo, pero en un segundo se dio cuenta de todo esto. Estaba acostumbrada a pensar y admirar todo en tan poco tiempo, lo que le servía enormemente en la toma de decisiones durante las cirugías.

La chica casi apoyada en su hombro, sin tocarla, estiró su mano, agarrando así el celular que amenazaba con estrellarse en el suelo. Quitándoselo.

Todo fue demasiado rápido. Ella aún tenía levantada su mano cerca de su oído, como si aún sintiera su celular allí. Sorprendida observó a la morena, que sin decir nada, con su celular en sus manos, miró a la pantalla, colgando la llamada que Asami había realizado.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – pregunto Asami, volviendo a la realidad

\- Te lo diré francamente: llamar a la policía me causará un montón de problemas

\- ¿Ah sí? – dijo levantando una ceja, observando como la coqueta mujer cerraba sus ojos y asentía como si fuera una niña -. Dame el teléfono.

\- Honestamente… somos soldados – comenzó a decir Korra -. Estamos en nuestros días libres. Si nos vemos involucrados en un caso de ataque, será problemático. Tendremos que escribir declaraciones y hacer un gran papeleo. En verdad, te estoy pidiendo colaboración.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Cómo puedo saber si me estás diciendo la verdad?... Devuélveme el teléfono

Korra suspiró. Con su mano cogió uno de los extremos del collar que llevaba, sacando las placas de militar que llevaba escondidas debajo de su polera.

\- Toda persona puede comprar esto, así que no servirá – le dijo mostrándole las placas con su nombre, que ahora colgaban en su pecho, brillando sobre la polera negra que vestía. A continuación, buscó en sus pantalones su billetera, sacando una credencial para mostrársela -. Tampoco creo que te convenceré con esto, ya que cualquiera puede falsificarla… ¿En qué universidad estudiaste? Si estás aquí probablemente hiciste la práctica con muchos militares.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

\- ¿Por casualidad conoces a Opal Beifong? Ustedes deberían ser del mismo año. Ella también hizo la práctica aquí.

Asami dudó un momento.

\- ¿Cómo es que tú la conoces?... de casualidad tú eres… Ah… Sargento _grande_ … sargento… _alto_ , de escuadra… tsk – dijo Asami recordando su conversación con Katara, sin éxito -, ¿o algo así?

\- ¿Sargento Mayor?

\- ¡Eso mismo! – respondió efusiva Asami, pero de inmediato carraspeó para volver a su enfadada posición de antes -. ¿Eres tu él… ella? – le preguntó, abriendo los ojos ante el descubrimiento del gusto por las mujeres de su antigua rival de práctica. _Pero no la culpaba…_

Korra rió, divertida.

\- No soy esa persona, pero veníamos juntos. Al fin alguien puede confirmar nuestra identidad.

.

* * *

Estaban solos en uno de los accesos del estacionamiento hacia el hospital. A esa hora pocas personas transitaban por allí, otorgándoles un sepulcral aire de soledad, de _incómoda_ soledad.

\- Ha sido mucho tiempo – le dijo Opal a Bolin.

\- Así es – respondió marcialmente el Sargento

\- Deber haber sido difícil evitarme, pero te ves bien

\- Así es

\- ¿Cuándo seremos capaces de hablar sin rangos ni honoríficos? – le reclamó Opal, alzando la voz -. Ah ¿si no hubiera rangos, me ignorarías completamente?

\- Así es

\- Realmente te mataría… ¿Por cuánto tiempo más continuarás ignorándome? ¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas? ¿Por qué siquiera me dejaste de confirmar a ver si estabas vivo o no? – le dijo claramente afligida -. ¿Hasta cuándo más estarás ignorándome? ¡Responde! No te pregunto porque no sepa el motivo… Al menos, déjame oírte en ocasiones.

\- No es el motivo por el que está pensando – le respondió formalmente -. No fue por usted. Simplemente fue un cambio de parecer, y cuando eso sucede, no hay nada más que explicar.

\- No te creo – respondió Opal, luchando para evitar que sus ojos se enrojecieran

\- Así es.

\- No…

\- Ahora me iré – dijo Bolin, dándose la vuelta, alejándose de ella.

Opal lo vio alejarse, sin atreverse a decirle nada más. Era un cobarde ¿por qué estaba haciendo todo eso?

\- No te atrevas a irte… Detente ahí – le decía mientras Bolin se alejaba cada vez más, ignorándola -. ¡Sargento Mayor Bolin!

Ante su nombre Bolin se detuvo abruptamente, juntando sus dos pies, demostrando su respeto.

\- ¿Te estás yendo sin saludar a tu superior? – le gritó enfadada Opal

Bolin se dio la vuelta, mecánicamente. Irguió su postura, y observando al frente, pero no hacia ella, distante, se llevó la mano a la altura de los ojos, saludándola.

Opal se acercó a él. Observando como este mantenía su postura, con su mirada al frente, sin observarla.

\- Quédate donde estás. Quédate así toda la noche. Por siempre…. Hasta que mueras si es que aún no ves la clara respuesta ante todo esto.

En ese momento Korra y Asami aparecieron por detrás. De inmediato Korra se adelantó y tomando la mano de Bolin la quito de su frente, permitiéndole descansar. Luego de esto se pudo delante de él, entre su subordinado y la mujer frente a él.

\- Oye… eso es abusar de tu poder – le dijo a Opal

\- Es entrenamiento para un soldado cobarde – le respondió, sin dejar de mirar a Bolin -. ¿Qué necesitas, Korra?

\- Soy un soldado no identificado que busca que su nombre sea recuperado – le dijo apenada, mientras Asami observaba toda la situación -. Tienes que identificar nuestra identidad con la doctora aquí presente.

\- Esta mujer no va a creerme – respondió Opal dándole una mirada a Asami

\- Mejor creerle a un conocido sobre un extraño – le dijo Asami -. Así que dime

\- Oh, muy bien – le dijo Opal, levantando las cejas complacida -. Entonces… tienes que reportar a estas dos personas a la policía – dijo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes -, son desertores.

Con una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios, sabiendo que había complicado aún más todas las cosas, Opal se burló con la mirada de Korra y se dio la vuelta para salir hacia los estacionamientos, dejándolo a los tres solos.

\- ¡Oye! – le gritó Korra, pero ella la ignoró -. Ah… esa malvada mujer… mujer de malos sentimientos…

Bolin descansó de su posición, sonriendo suavemente ante Korra, que se encontraba de espaldas delante de él.

\- Espero que me regrese mi teléfono – le dijo Bolin a la doctora

\- Su identidad fue confirmada. Por favor, entrégueselo – le dijo Asami a Korra.

Korra carraspeó.

\- Dado que las cosas se complicaron de esta manera, voy a revisar tu teléfono más tarde – le dijo a Bolin, entregándoselo -. ¿Entonces nuestro malentendido está resuelto?

\- Tu identidad ha sido confirmada, el ataque es otro asunto – le respondió Asami -. Ven…

.

.

Estaban esperando a las afueras de la sala de vigilancia a que el guardia buscara la escena de la agresión. Korra aún no entendía como las cosas se había salido tanto de control. Culpaba a Bolin, si él no se hubiera empeñado en meterse con ese problemático jovenzuelo de seguro nada de esto estaría pasando, y ella se encontraría hablando en algún pub con la misteriosa _y flexible_ prima de Bolin, cortejándola, lista para tener algo de emoción en sus noches.

Pero no, ella estaba allí, apoyada en la pared a pocos centímetros de aquella fría _y sensual_ doctora, quien claramente tenía algo en su contra, ya que no daba muestras de querer agradarle. Pero claramente sentía atracción a aquella pálida y profesional mujer. Aun no sabía cómo describir aquello.

\- ¿Cómo conoces a Opal? – la asustó Asami, sobresaltándola ante el abrupto quiebre del silencio -. Hahaha, lo siento ¿te asusté?

\- No, está bien – sonrió apenada Korra -. Tenemos una relación de superior-subordinado desde el ejército. Usted confirmó mi identidad ¿quiere confirmar también eso? – la molestó Korra.

\- No, discúlpame por eso. No es que no te creyera… solo estaba molesta – le confesó Asami -. Debido a mi trabajo sé cuando alguien miente o me esconde información. Sé cuando alguien se aprovecha del más débil – le dijo Asami, observándola a los ojos, confundiéndola con su respuesta.

¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué sabía que Korra no había hecho nada malo o que confirmaba que ella era la matona?

\- Hmm, es bueno que sepas eso

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora? No me asustes, mira que estamos solo las dos en este solitario pasillo.

\- Hahaha, no te preocupes. Proteger niños, mayores y _bellezas_ es mi ley.

\- Es un alivio, dado que entro en una de esas tres categorías – sonrió alagada Asami.

\- No, usted no – le dijo Korra

\- ¡Por Dios!

\- Hahahaha – rió fuerte Korra, llenando de eco el blanco pasillo en el cual esperaban.

Asami la observó sin aliento, era increíble como aquella chica estaba jugando tranquilamente con ella, como si no hubiera una barrera entre ellas, como si fueran viejas conocidas que bromeaban entre amabas. Aun así, aquella radiante sonrisa no le fue inadvertida, era completamente lo opuesto, había provocado en ella un corto circuito.

No estaba segura de la razón. No sabía qué es lo que sentía en ése momento, por qué había hecho todo eso con aquella chica. Quizás era para convencerse a sí misma, de que ella era una buena persona, tal como ella lo decía. ¿Pero qué ganaba con saber eso de ella? ¿Hubieran cambiado las cosas si efectivamente ella era la matona que había golpeado a Kai… y que luego lo había traído a tratamiento? Era ridículo. Toda esa situación lo era.

\- Gran Avatar – la llamó divertida Asami -. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Korra. Mi nombre es Korra ¿y el suyo, Doctora Sato? – le preguntó, leyendo la inscripción en su delantal.

\- Asami

Korra sonrió. Se levantó de la pared y se volvió hacia la doctora levantando su mano, ofreciéndosela.

\- Un placer, Asami – le dijo dándole una de aquellas encantadoras sonrisas

\- No actúes tan amigablemente – la cortó sonriente Asami, sin aceptar su saludo.

.

.

En la camilla de la sala de urgencias, Kai abrió los ojos. Por un momento todo le dio vueltas, sin ser capaz de comprender todo. Pero cuando enfocó más la vista lo vio ahí, junto a él, aquel hombre que lo había salvado. Todo se aclaró y le vino rápidamente a la cabeza, profiriéndole un agudo dolor que lo hizo quejarse.

\- Veo que solías practicar un deporte… ¿cuál era ese? – le preguntó de repente Bolin, confundiéndolo

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

\- Yo practiqué judo hasta mi segundo año en la secundaria – comentó Bolin - ¿Por qué tú, sabiendo un deporte, te dejaste golpear?

\- Porque así termina más rápido – le respondió Kai

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente en aquella camilla.

\- De todas formas ¿cómo supiste que practicaba algún deporte? – preguntó Kai

\- Por la posición que adoptabas cuando eras golpeado. Uno aprende como recibir golpes antes de darlos.

\- Practicaba taekwondo, toda mi vida lo hice.

\- ¿Eras bueno en eso?

\- Hmm… gané unos torneos, si es a eso a lo que te refieres.

En ese momento llegó la enfermera Suki, con una carpeta entre sus manos.

\- Kai ¿ya llegó tu tutor? Los documentos de tu hospitalización necesitan ser llenados.

\- Le dije que no tengo tutor – le respondió sin ganas

\- Te equivocas. Tú ya tienes un tutor – respondió Bolin, provocando que tanto Kai como la enfermera lo observaran.

.

.

Asami estaba observando en la pantalla anonadada cómo los dos soldados se encargaban sin dificultad alguna de los nueve pandilleros. Bolin evadía con gracia y soltura los ataques que los tipos le daban con sus armas blancas. Jamás ocupó su propia fuerza, no, él se encargaba de lanzarlos lejos ocupando el mismo impulso con que sus agresores se dirigían a él. Por otro lado, Korra estaba junto a Kai, socorriéndolo mientras se encargaba de defenderlo de otros pandilleros que habían ido molestos a por ella, buscando a alguien en quien descargar su frustración ¿y qué era mejor que una mujer? En serio, ellos no hacían distinción de género. Igualdad ante todo. Pero Korra no era tan suave como Bolin.

En pocos minutos los pandilleros se encontraban a duras penas huyendo por el estacionamiento, alejándose con terror de aquellos dos sujetos que habían venido a prestarle ayuda a Kai.

Una vez terminado el video, Asami se levantó divertida del asiento. Y por primera vez le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a Korra.

\- Ok, la situación esta aclarada – le dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la salida -. Lamento el malentendido.

\- Oh – dijo Korra, alcanzándola mientras caminaban por el pasillo -. Si lamenta eso, en realidad tengo algo que me duele ¿puede tratar eso?

\- ¿En dónde te duele?

\- Aquí – dijo Korra, apuntando a la zona sobre su iliaco izquierdo.

\- ¿Aquí? – le preguntó Asami, tocando sin ningún cuidado la zona que ella le indicaba. Divertida ante la clara provocación que le estaba haciendo Korra. Esta de inmediato se dobló haciendo ademán de dolor, aullando mientras presionaba su _herida_ -. Hahaha, eres bastante exagerada para ser soldado – le recriminó Asami

Korra sonrió con dificultad, reglándole una extraña sonrisa. Asami no lo supo, no hasta que observó como la morena levantaba lentamente su polera, descubriendo su piel desnuda, justo en la zona donde le había mostrado. Asami con terror vio que ésta tenía parchada una gasa, la cual estaba completamente enrojecida, la sangre la estaba llenando. De inmediato dio un alarido, completamente apenada por su acto. Korra no mentía. Ella estaba herida.

.

En la sala de cuidados Korra se encontraba recostada sobre una camilla, mientras Asami estaba inclinada sobre su torso, suturando la herida que se había abierto.

\- Durante la pelea tus puntos deben haberse aflojado, abriendo la herida

\- Hmm – emitió Korra

\- ¿Cuándo fuiste herida?

\- Hace unos días – le respondió, apartando la mirada.

\- ¿Cómo? – le preguntó Asami, mirándola a los ojos. No era una pregunta, era una demanda.

\- Mientras estaba escavando con mi unidad – le mintió Korra -. Lo primero que los soldados deben hacer es saber escavar.

\- ¿Es cierto eso? Qué extraña unidad… que se daña mientras cava un simple agujero, que recibe cuchilladas mientras lo hace, junto a las balas que dejaron rastro en tu abdomen… - le dijo, sabiendo que había atrapado a Korra en su mentira, observando como un encantador rubor comenzaba a expresarse en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Has visto antes una herida de arma blanca y de balas?

\- Por supuesto. No lo habría visto si es que siempre hubiera trabajado aquí. Ese fue un gran cuchillo militar. Lo sé porque trabajé de voluntaria durante la guerra entre el Polo Norte y Sur, hace algún tiempo.

\- Recuerdo aquella vez. Fue en el Polo Sur. En aquel entonces las balan llegaban como lluvia – dijo recordando divertida Korra -. Pasé por entre ellas para salvar a un pequeño grupo de mis hombres que estaban completamente acorralados en un bunker.

\- ¿Era uno de ellos el soldado Ryan? – bromeó Asami, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella ya había terminado de suturar, pero aún tenía una de sus manos contra la caliente piel de la morena, sentada frente a ella. Podría perderse en aquella mirada siempre, jamás había visto una mirada tan penetrante, experimentada, expresiva e infantil en alguien, y le sorprendía que se sintiera atraída por una chica.

Por su parte Korra sentía casi lo mismo. Ella estaba acostumbrada a estar con chicas, o chicos. No es que fuera promiscua ni nada, antes lo hacía, cuando contaba más tiempo, pero ahora la situación diplomática del mundo estaba un poco complicada, por lo que apenas podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan atraída por una persona. Si es que lo había hecho.

Asami observó como Korra había cambiado el brillo de sus ojos. Observándola como mujer, atractiva y deseable, tragó saliva con dificultad. Volviendo de vuelta a la realidad.

\- Tu… tu sutura está lista – le dijo Asami, alejando con dificultad su mano de su abdomen -. Las puntadas pueden ser removidas después de una semana, pero necesitas mantener esa área con higiene desde entonces. Hay un hospital en el ejército también ¿cierto?

\- ¿Puedo venir aquí? – se apresuró a preguntarle Korra

\- ¿No está lejos?

\- No importa… ¿puedo venir todos los días?

\- Oh, todos los días es demasiado. Que tal ¿tres veces por semana?

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo con ser mi médico?

\- Tu herida sólo estará siendo curada ¿Qué importa qué doctor te atienda?

\- Es importante. Especialmente cuando la que me atiende es alguien tan hermosa _como tú_

Aquello dejó sin aliento a Asami. Era la primera vez que la tuteaba y aquello era una clara insinuación, y no sabía muy bien que hacer. Su cerebro entró rápidamente en código rojo _: corto circuito_.

\- Hmm… y pensar que antes dijiste que yo no ingresaba en tu ley de protección.

\- Estaba bromeando. Es insultantemente hermosa, doctora Asami

 _¡Rojo! ¡Rojo! ¡Código rojo! ¡Abandonen el hospital!_

\- Si… - dudó, tragando con dificultad, intentando recuperar su compostura a pesar de que su cerebro la había abandonado -… Si la belleza es un estándar para que tu escojas a tu médico, entonces no te detendré, Korra – dijo, sonando lo más dominante y sensual que pudo, pero eso no pareció amedrentar a su paciente -. Te daré una cita, tienes que venir en dos días a las 2 pm.

Asami había bajado la mirada, recogiendo todos los utensilios que había ocupado con Korra. Intentaba concentrarse en eso, necesitaba controlar algo, pero de inmediato sintió que sus piernas temblaban (menos mal estaba sentada) cuando por el rabillo del ojo observó a Korra que se acercaba hasta su rostro.

\- Si eres una doctora, no debe tener _pareja_ , ya que debe estar muy ocupada – le dijo ronca y suavemente Korra, observándola intensamente a los ojos.

\- Si eres un soldado, tampoco debes tener _pareja_ , por tus repentinas misiones – respondió Asami. Sorprendida de poder unir las letras en palabras y éstas en una oración tan cuerda y desafiante como esa.

\- ¿Quién contestará esa pregunta?

Se estaba volviendo peligroso.

.

.

* * *

Dos días habían pasado. Hoy era el día.

Korra estaba en el cuartel, rodeada de todos sus amigos, quienes hablaban, vestían tanto a _Naga_ como a _Pabu,_ los peluches de sus superiores, o simplemente bromeaban. Bolin acababa de llegar, había salido a trotar cuando se encontró a Korra delante de un espejo viendo cuál de las dos chaquetas militares verdes le quedaba mejor.

\- Subdirector de equipo – lo llamó Korra. Ese era otro de los rangos de Bolin, el cual indicaba que cuando ella no estaba, él quedaba a cargo del grupo -. ¿Cuál me queda mejor? ¿Este o este? – preguntaba mientras ponía sobre su pecho las chaquetas en cuestión.

\- Aun no entiendo por qué quieres viajar 40 minutos en vehículo, sabiendo que aquí, a tan solo 5 minutos a pie, tienes a alguien que se pueda preocupar por eso.

\- Que pregunta más boba Bolin. Me sorprende… ¿es que acaso no la viste?

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo hice! No soy ciego

\- Entonces me cuesta creer que me hayas preguntado eso

\- ¿Así que de eso se trata? – dijo Mako levantándose – ¡Es por una mujer!

De inmediato los chicos comenzaron a aullar en el cuartel, intentando avergonzar a Korra, la única mujer entre esa jauría de lobos.

\- ¡Estúpidos, no hablo solo de eso!... hablo de sus… _atributos_

\- Oh claro – se burló Wing – debe tener unos _grandes y atrayentes atributos_ para hacerte viajar _a ti_ tanto por recibir una atención ambulatoria.

\- A veces me pregunto por qué te elegí para mi pelotón – le dijo Korra mirándolo fijamente -. ¡No es eso a lo que me refiero!

\- ¿Entonces? – la acosó Bolin

\- Es porque es una gran doctora – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros

\- Korra… - se acercó Mako a ella, poniendo una mano en su hombro -, no tienes para qué mentirnos, somos de los tuyos ¡Tú eres una de los nuestros!

\- Hmm… eso podría malinterpretarse de tantas maneras. Primero, quiero aclarar que _ustedes_ son míos, están bajo mi cargo. No es al revés. Y segundo, yo _soy una mujer_ , tengo necesidades completamente distintas a las de ustedes… ustedes… animales en celo

\- ¡Hahahaha! ¡Nuestra capitana se enojó! – gritó sonriente Wei

\- Necesito tener la mejor atención médica – continuo Korra, ignorándolo -, así puedo tener un cuerpo y corazón sano para defender correctamente a mi nación.

\- Y porque la doctora es sexy – dijo Mako

\- Ardiente – bromeo Wing

\- Y no hay doctores lindos en este polvoriento hospital – completó Korra -. ¿Cómo es que mi cuerpo va a querer sanarse si no tiene estímulo?

\- Los hay – completó Bolin

\- ¡Si! Han oído sobre la Primera Teniente Opal Beifong, ¿verdad? – comenzó a decir Meelo, el más joven del grupo -. Vaya, ella es tan bonita

De inmediato los gemelos se miraron serios. Mako abrió los ojos asustado mientras que Korra sonrió incómoda.

\- Escuché que ella fue abandonada por el hombre con quién salía – continuó.

De inmediato Korra buscó con la mirada a los gemelos, apuntando al chico, y éstos de inmediato corrieron a levantarlo de los hombros.

\- Quien sea ése inútil, quiero verle la cara… - alcanzó a decir Meelo antes de ser amordazado y llevado a una esquina de la habitación por los gemelos

\- Oye ¿Por qué quieres botar tu vida solo por la simple curiosidad? – le preguntó duramente Korra a Meelo

\- ¿Mi vida? – dijo con dificultad, a través de la mano de Wei, observándolos a todos. Tanto los gemelos como Mako estaban mirándose incómodos, intentando decirle con la mirada de que _el inútil_ del que estaba hablando era el subdirector del equipo. Cuando Meelo lo entendió, la sangre de su rostro pareció abandonarlo.

\- También iré al Hospital Nómada Aire, por favor, llévame contigo Korra – le dijo Bolin, intentando quedarse ajeno a todo lo que había sucedido.

\- ¿Eh, por qué?

.

* * *

\- Aquí tiene, muchas gracias. Los gastos de la hospitalización están arreglados – le decía una enfermera mientras le devolvía los papeles y la tarjeta de crédito a Bolin.

Korra y Kai estaban detrás de él, esperándolo.

\- Hm. No es como si un soldado fuera bien pagado – comentó al aire Korra, y enseguida se volteó hacia Kai -. Y tú, debes cuidar de tu cuerpo. Si vas a hacer algo estúpido no lo hagas enfrente a nosotros – lo retó.

Kai sólo asintió tímidamente

\- No lo molestes, Korra – lo defendió

\- Vale, vale… me voy. Iré a ser tratado – dijo finalmente abandonando la estancia.

Bolin apenas terminó con el papeleo se volvió hacia Kai, entregándole una bolsa.

\- Toma de tus medicinas con regularidad, y asegúrate de comer antes de tomarlas.

\- Estoy verdaderamente agradecido de que haya pagado por esto – le dijo Kai, bajando la mirada -, pero no sabré como regresárselo. No intente usar esto para darme una lección de vida o algo así –

\- No planeo sermonearte – lo interrumpió Bolin -. Vete, yo también me voy.

Bolin se estaba dando la vuelta cuando Kai lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Espere! – lo llamó, haciendo que Bolin se volteara -. Lamento robar su teléfono... Gracias por todo.

\- No te preocupes, no fue nada.

\- Ser golpeado no funciona. Tampoco darles dinero – comentó Kai -. Entonces, Bolin ¿cómo hizo para escapar de ahí?

Bolin sonrió. Él en verdad le traía muchos recuerdos.

\- Escapé a donde ellos jamás podrían haberme seguido…

\- ¿Dónde es eso?

.

.

Korra había recorrido las distintas salas del hospital, buscando a Asami. Llevaba un buen rato en ello cuando de repente un ajetreo llamó su atención. Cuando levantó la vista la vio, completamente ensangrentada, apretando con fuerza la herida de un paciente sobre el cual se encontraba a horcajas sobre la camilla, mientras otros empujaban velozmente el carro para llegar hasta la sala de operaciones.

\- ¡Por favor despejen el camino! – gritaba demandando Asami, sin dejar de mirar al paciente.

\- ¡Asami! ¡Necesitamos más sangre! – le dijo Suki, quien iba detrás de ella empujando

\- ¡Jinora! Necesito que vayas a buscar 3 unidades de sangre al banco ¡rápido! ¡te veo en el quirófano!

Jinora rápidamente soltó el carro y se dirigió hacia uno de los pasillos, desapareciendo por él. De inmediato la camilla perdió velocidad. Llevar a dos cuerpos entre dos personas parecía complicado.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Incrementen la velocidad! – demandaba Asami, sacado más compresas sucias y ensangrentadas de la herida del paciente, mientras ponía unas nuevas al lado.

Cuando la camilla pasó junto a Korra, ella se unió a la carrera. Sin permiso agarró las manillas de aquella camilla con ruedas y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, empujando velozmente el carro mientras un doctor y la enfermera Suki le agradecían con la mirada, dirigiendo ellas el carro hacia unas puertas blancas, hacia los pabellones quirúrgicos.

Asami jamás se enteró, iba demasiado preocupada en su paciente.

A las puertas del pabellón Korra los soltó, sonriendo, admirando a la doctora, perdiéndose en ella mientras las puertas se cerraban lentamente entre ellas.

La morena miró la hora, eran las 1:20 pm

.

.

El color del cielo era anaranjado. El ajetreo en el hospital a esa hora era mínimo, como si todos prefirieran disfrutar del cenit del sol en vez de accidentarse o hacer cosas arriesgadas, lo cual Asami agradecía ya que eso le permitía disfrutar de la vista.

Cansada, atravesó las puertas del quirófano hacia la sala de espera. No llevaba bata, solo su _pijama azul._ Levantó agotada las manos, flexionando sus brazos, estirando sus músculos. De repente una idea la asaltó. Rápidamente buscó su celular en el bolsillo.

Eran las 6:40 pm

\- Mierda.

.

* * *

Korra estaba entrenando en la sala de máquinas de su departamento. Trotaba, eso siempre parecía despejar su mente. Desde que había vuelto del hospital se había encerrado en la sala, y jamás supo de la hora hasta que sintió que la llamaban por teléfono.

Extrañada se sentó, agotada, para ver que un número desconocido la llamaba. No le quedó otra. Ya había interrumpido su entrenamiento.

\- ¿Aló?

\- ¿Korra? – escuchó por el otro lado de la línea, acelerando su agitado corazón.

\- Oh… ¿La cirugía terminó? – le respondió sonriente, era una agradable sorpresa escucharla

\- Si ¿escuché que viniste y te fuiste? La enfermera me dijo que incluso llevaste la camilla en la que iba

\- Es la primera vez que soy plantada por una doctora. No sabía que ustedes pudieran hacer eso – bromeó Korra, escuchando la risa de Asami desde el otro lado.

\- Lo siento, había que operarla urgentemente. No estaba planeado.

\- ¿Sobrevivió?

\- ¿Qué?

\- La paciente… ¿pudieron salvarla?

\- Si, ella está estable ahora.

\- Oh… usted doctora Sato es tan genial – dijo mientras le sonreía -. ¿Este es su número de teléfono?

\- Eh… si

\- Así que tiene mi número

\- Guarda mi número también – se apresuró a contestarle Asami

\- Con seguridad quiero verla

\- Hahaha ¿siempre eres tan directa?

\- Me refiero a que con seguridad quiero recibir mi tratamiento mañana

\- Oh claro… también me refería a eso

\- ¿Ah sí? No sonó de esa manera – se burló Korra, riendo

\- ¿Tomaste tu medicina? – se apresuró Asami a cambiar de tema

\- Si no la tomo ¿me pondría peor?... quiero decir ¿me hospitalizarán?

\- Tranquila – dijo dulcemente la doctora - ¿A qué hora quieres tu cita mañana?

\- Oh, en vez de eso… ¿quiere que nos veamos ahora?

Un silencio se hizo de repente. El corazón de Korra se había detenido. Se había arrepentido de hacer la pregunta, pero era demasiado tarde cuando salió por su boca, sin siquiera pasar por su centro de comprensión y de aceptación. Y por eso ahora la vergüenza y el miedo le pasaban la cuenta. A veces era tan estúpidamente apresurada.

\- … ¿No quiere? – preguntó, sin poder ocultar su miedo.

\- ¡Oh, no! quiero decir ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto!... rayos…

Korra rió. Su corazón había vuelto a latir, aliviado.

\- Por favor ven – le dijo casi en un susurro Asami.

.

* * *

Nuevamente estaba en el centro del hospital, pero ahora no vestía su uniforme militar. Unos pantalones negros y una blusa blanca, abierta, discretamente escotada, ocupaban ahora su vestimenta. No tan formal, no, sus tenis negros se encargaban de darle el aire _casual_ al asunto.

Asami por su parte se estaba arreglando aprovechando el espejo del ascensor por el cual descendía hasta el primer piso. Tampoco iba vestida con su uniforme. Un vestido color crema, sin tantos adornos, _casual_ cubría su cuerpo.

Sí, todo era _casual_ y aleatorio. Solo faltaba que por "casualidad" empezara a sonar una canción en el ambiente y enseguida todos empezaran a bailar a su alrededor, como en las películas.

\- ¿Dónde estás? – le llegó un mensaje de Asami al celular de Korra

\- En el lobby

\- Voy bajando. Estaré en unos segundos allí

Korra sonrió. De repente unas imágenes en la gran pantalla de la sala de espera del hospital llamaron su atención. En ella se mostraba como unos terroristas hacían explotar diversas partes de una gran centro comercial. Gente corría pavorida por las calles. Korra tensó su cuerpo, de inmediato supo de donde se trataba.

Justo en ese instante su celular sonó.

\- ¿Aló? Sí, claro… Estoy en el Hospital Nómada Aire… Bien, estaré esperando – dijo mientras se dirigía al ascensor.

En el momento en que las puertas se abrieron Korra ingresó, pero de inmediato, al frente de ella apareció Asami saliendo de uno de estos, sin alcanzar a verla. La doctora la buscó con la mirada, pero no la encontró, por lo que decidió llamarla por celular.

\- Estoy abajo ¿Dónde estás?

\- Subiendo hacia la azotea – le respondió -. Vine, pero algo ocurrió, así que estoy camino de regreso

\- ¿De regreso?

.

.

Asami caminó a oscuras por la azotea, observando las luces de la ciudad, el ruido de los autos y el ajetreo propio de una urbe. No le costó encontrarla. Ella estaba en una esquina, a unos metros de la zona de estacionamiento de los helicópteros, observando las luces.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – la llamó Asami, haciendo que esta se girara hacia ella.

\- Asami… - la observó sonriendo apenada -. Estas hermosa… lo siento, pero esta vez tendré que dejarla plantada.

Un ruido de helicóptero se escuchó a lo lejos. Asami observó hacia el oscuro cielo. En la ciudad casi no había estrellas, pero si podía ver las luces parpadeantes rojas y blancas que mostraban los vehículos aéreos.

\- Debe ser una emergencia – dijo aun mirando el helicóptero -. Deberías haber ido al primer piso en vez de venir aquí.

\- No, eso está aquí para llevarme

\- ¿A ti? ¿Por qué? – le preguntó abriendo un poco más los ojos -. Oh ¿estalló una guerra?

\- En alguna parte, pero no aquí. Así que no se preocupe.

\- Entonces ¿qué hace ése helicóptero aquí, recogiéndote?

\- Después le contaré – le respondió observando como ya la nave se estaba posicionando para aterrizar -. Pero prométame algo. Veámonos la próxima semana, no en el hospital, sino en otra parte.

\- ¿No vendrás para ser tratada? – le gritó Asami, haciéndose escuchar debido al ruido de las astas y del viento a su alrededor.

\- Regresaré sana – le respondió sonriendo Korra -, así que veamos una película juntas en el cine

Asami observó preocupada como el helicóptero ya había aterrizado. Un soldado salió de sus puertas, parándose frente a ellos.

Korra supo que Asami no estaba concentrada, todo esto era demasiado nuevo para ella, así que tenía que llamar su atención. Acortó la distancia entre ellos, y agarrándola suavemente de los brazos la acercó a su cuerpo, quedando a pocos centímetros.

\- Asami, apresúrese, no tengo tiempo – le gritó Korra, observándola agitada a los ojos -. ¿Sí o no?

Asami la observó asustada. Pero algo en aquellos profundos y alegres ojos celestes la tranquilizaron.

\- ¡Cla-claro! – gritó sonriendo.

\- Ha hecho una promesa – le respondió sonriendo Korra.

En seguida la soltó, y se puso a correr rápido hacia el vehículo, en cual esperaba por ella. El soldado la saludo y de inmediato se subió a éste, sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a Asami.

El helicóptero ascendió, y Asami observó con tranquilidad como este iba subiendo cada vez más, alejándose de ella, distanciándose de aquella intrigante y sonriente mujer que hace solo unos días había tenido la suerte de conocer, y que ahora se iba, llevándose el mundo con ella, llevándosela, sin entender aún por qué de repente se sentía tan vacía.

.

* * *

Horas después Korra y su equipo se encontraban sobre un avión de combate, esperando pacientemente, aunque sus corazones estaban agitados, temerosos de la misión.

\- Hemos llegado, estamos sobre la zona de combate – escucharon por el parlante hablar al piloto.

Korra abrió los ojos, observando a sus soldados. Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba Mako.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo hemos volado? – le preguntó

\- Por cerca de 7 horas – le respondió como si se tratase de una sentencia de muerte

\- Entonces el destino es…

\- Así es

\- Muy bien – dijo Korra, sacándose su collar con las placas, de inmediato todos la imitaron, juntándolas para pasárselas. Hubo un par de soldados que viajaban con ellos que no entendieron la situación.

\- No entiendo ¿por qué nos estamos quitando nuestras placas de identificación?

\- Si morimos durante la operación, no deben saber quiénes somos – respondió Bolin, alargando su mano hacia ellos, para que les pasaran las placas.

El sonido de la sirena abriendo la compuerta del avión comenzó a sonar. Una luz roja llenó el hangar, parpadeando apocalípticamente, aportando más drama a la escena. Los soldados se agrupaban junto a la apertura, observando la oscura noche bajo ellos y las luces de bombas iluminando constantemente abajo, en la tierra.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó con timidez el soldado desorientado

Todos se volvieron hacia él. Nadie quería responderle, nadie quería dejar salir de sus labios aquel nombre maldecido por tantas tragedias a lo largo de su vida. Aquella ciudad de guerra. Korra lo observó condescendiente, era normal que él no supiera nada, era su primera vez, y había sido maldito de inmediato con aquella misión.

\- Ba Sing Se.

.

.

~o~

* * *

 **N. de la A.:**

Causó furor Asami, hahaha.

Me cuesta un poco moverme entre tantas escenas, espero no marear con tantas líneas horizontales que utilizo, pero es para separar los ambientes. Más adelante todo convergirá en un solo lugar, así que estos saltos espaciales son solo temporales.

Cuando las cosas se compliquen contestaré comentarios, por el momento creo que todo está lo suficientemente claro. Aun así, gracias por sus comentarios. Siempre será interesante conocer su punto de vista, eso guía el énfasis que le doy a la trama.

Nos vemos~


	3. Nada de esto debió haber sucedido

**Nada de esto debió haber sucedido**

\- Dos trabajadores de la Cruz Roja, activos en la región, han sido secuestrados por soldados del Norte – informó uno de los Tenientes de la división encargada de las guerrillas inmiscuidas en Ba Sing Se -. Este es el edificio donde los rehenes son sostenidos – indicó apuntando la zona geográfica en el proyector -. Un equipo entrará desde el noroeste y el otro desde el sudoeste.

La información fue concisa, ahora venía la acción.

Diez minutos más tarde, Mako abrió rápidamente una de las puertas del edificio, permitiendo la entrada de Bolin y Korra, mientras los demás ingresaban por las puertas laterales hacia las demás habitaciones, inspeccionando minuciosos el área, preocupándose de que ningún rebelde interfiriera con su misión de rescate.

\- ¡Despejado! – gritaron, haciéndoselo saber a la líder del equipo.

 _Tienen 90 segundos para completar la misión –_ seguía sonando en la cabeza de Korra, quien preocupada estaba atenta al más mínimo movimiento mientras ingresaba a una amplia bodega llena de cajas apiladas, siendo respaldada por todo su equipo detrás de ella.

Ocultos por las cajas se encontraron en uno de los bordes de la habitación. Ése lado estaba despejado, pero tenían que cruzar por un lugar expuesto para ir hacia el otro lado del edificio. Era demasiado arriesgado, tenían que evaluar muchas cosas antes de exponerse. Pero no tenían tiempo.

Meelo hizo su movimiento, adelantándose al grupo, pero antes de que Korra pudiera procesarlo, observó un brillo a pocos centímetros de los pies de su soldado. Cuando su mente tradujo que eso era un hilo de metal, la trampa ya estaba siendo activada.

\- ¡No! – gritó

Apenas se cortó el hilo explosiones alrededor de ellos los ensordecieron temporalmente. Humo y una potente luz llenó todo el lugar, mientras las pesadas cajas caían sobre ellos, y aturdidos buscaban ocultarse para sobreponerse a la situación y atacar de inmediato.

Cuando el humo y el polvo se disolvió, Korra emitió un largo suspiro de frustración. Dejó su arma en el suelo y se quitó su casco protector.

\- Operación fallada. Todas nuestras tropas y aliados están muertos – murmuró desganada. El simulacro había fallado.

\- Era una trampa doble ¡¿No te puedes concentrar apropiadamente?! – le gritó Mako a Meelo enfadado

\- ¡Lo- lo siento! – respondió Meelo profundamente avergonzado

Un cuchillo rápidamente cruzó la bodega, yendo a impactarse a una caja ubicada centímetros del rostro de Korra, llamando la atención de todo su pelotón.

\- ¡Mujer! ¡¿qué estás haciendo?! – le gritó el Capitán del otro pelotón, desde el otro lado de la habitación - ¿Qué tal si tú y tus niños exploradores regresan a su ciudad y entrenan en la cocina horneando para sus madres?

Aquel comentario hizo reír a todo su equipo, mientras que los de Korra los observaban molestos.

Korra tranquilamente cogió el cuchillo que le habían lanzado, mientras lo daba vuelta en sus manos, observándolo.

\- Tsk… Si te pones así, voy a tener que rebelarme otra vez – comentó distraída, y apenas terminó de decirlo arrojó el cuchillo directo entre las piernas del otro capitán, asustando a todo el equipo contrario.

El alto capitán la observó furioso, y de inmediato se llevó una mano a su cinturón, sacándose las armas que tenía ceñidas a su cintura. Por el otro lado, Korra ya se había despojado de su chaleco antibalas y sus armas, y se dirigía enfadada a hacerle frente.

Cuando estuvieron a pocos metros, el capitán sin esperar le arrojó un golpe directo al rostro, pero Korra fue más rápida y se arrojó directo hacia su torso, empujándolo contra las cajas, desordenando una gran pila que fue a caer justo sobre ellos. Pero eso no le importó ni hizo suficiente para disminuir la ira que Korra expresaba en sus ojos. Poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él, agarró al capitán del cuello de su chaqueta militar y comenzó rápidamente a propinarle golpes en su rostro. Pero sólo con eso el capitán no se iba a rendir, no sin dar la pelea. Reponiéndose, él cogió a Korra también del cuello de su chaqueta y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que la mandó a volar hacia atrás.

\- ¡Si! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! – comenzaron a gritar los del otro pelotón

El capitán se levantó y fue hacia a Korra, quien se encontraba confundida en el suelo, de inmediato una patada en su estómago la regreso a la realidad. Cuando el capitán retrocedió tomando impulso para caer pesadamente contra ella, Korra rodó por el suelo y de inmediato con sus manos se agarró de una de las piernas del hombre, haciéndolo perder momentáneamente el equilibrio para aprovechar de patearlo en el muslo con su otra pierna, haciéndolo caer al suelo, junto a ella.

En el suelo, el capitán observó hacia una de las esquinas y de inmediato se arrastró hacia ella, se levantó y cogió lo que había ido a buscar: un pesado fierro de metal. Apenas lo tuvo entre sus manos se volvió hacia la morena a golpearla, pero ella era ágil y lo esquivó sin dificultad, mientras intentaba asestarle un golpe al hombre.

\- Si la dejamos seguir ¡la Capitana morirá! – dijo asustado Meelo a Bolin, quien observaba tranquilo la situación. Al no tener respuesta, dio unos pasos, listo para ayudar a su líder, pero Bolin lo detuvo.

\- Podría morir o podría matar – le dijo el Sargento, confundiendo al soldado -. Cuando los soldados de distintos equipos aliados se encuentran por primera vez, ellos apuestan una pelea para tener acceso a las habilidades de cada uno. Es para descubrir si la otra persona tiene lo necesario para resguardar su espalda cuando su vida esté en peligro durante una batalla – explicó Bolin mientras observaba como Korra y aquel Capitán seguían teniendo su lucha, esta vez dándose golpes en todo su cuerpo con sus manos y pies.

\- Este no es un combate, es una pelea de verdad – le comentó Mako -, no es una lucha para que te entrometas.

Si bien Korra no podía competir contra la fuerza bruta de aquel alto y gran hombre, su velocidad y capacidad analítica eran superiores, no por nada era una renombrada mujer que tenía a todo un equipo de fuerzas especiales bajo su mando. Ella había demostrado ser competente en el cargo, con creces. Tanto en su habilidad física como mental, y ahora lo estaba demostrando, bloqueando cada uno de los golpes que le daba el otro capitán, resistiendo sin quejarse de las patadas que le llegaban a su estómago, esquivando y rodando con rapidez para correr rápidamente hacia el hombre y golpearlo en puntos clave, desorientándolo, profiriéndole dolor, dañando sus músculos, su rostro.

Ya habían caído varias veces al suelo, pero ninguno de los dos parecía rendirse. Korra con una mano cogía al hombre de la muñeca, bloqueando su brazo derecho, mientras que con el antebrazo golpeaba al capitán en el mentón. Este para impedir el ataque ahora se encontraba dándole cabezazos a la morena, quien desafiante no quería ceder ni perder un centímetro de dominancia en aquella batalla.

Cuando los golpes, las heridas abiertas y sangrantes y el cansancio comenzaban a pasarles la cuenta en sus cuerpos, escucharon un silbido acercarse rápidamente a ellos. Era el teniente con un pequeño grupo, que de inmediato se pusieron a cada lado de ellos, mientras ellos seguían sosteniéndose de los cuellos.

\- ¡Sepárense! – les ordenó

No querían hacer caso, y debido a eso el escenario cambió: ahora unas armas eran apuntadas contra sus cabezas, obligándolos a soltarse.

\- Capitán de la fuerza delta, Roku – dijo con tono áspero el teniente.

\- ¡Sí, señor! – respondió el aludido

\- Capitán de la fuerza alfa, Gran Avatar

\- ¡Sí, señor! – respondió Korra

\- ¡El descanso ha terminado! ¡Muevan sus traseros ahora! – gritó enfadado el Teniente - ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene un problema con eso?

Korra y el otro capitán se observaron, aun enfadados y agitados, y de inmediato se volvieron hacia el Teniente

\- ¡No, señor! – gritaron al unísono

.

* * *

\- Ah… cuando me estaba enfrentando en la tesis, exponiendo el caso de un paciente para pasar el internado, no estaba tan nerviosa – comentó Asami, observándose al espejo del baño, en compañía en Katara -. Pero esta vez fue realmente estresante. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuáles eran las preguntas que me hicieron

\- ¿De qué te quejas? Vas a conseguirlo de todas maneras… ¿crees que te rechazarán? – comentó esto último Katara, poniendo nerviosa a propósito a Asami

\- El jefe dijo que, de todos los postulantes, yo tenía más puntos en la revisión de solicitud

Asami suspiró, a pesar de todo estaba nerviosa.

En ese momento al baño de mujeres ingresó una sombría y sofisticada mujer, que expelía un aire de desprecio hacia las dos doctoras que se encontraban ocupando el recinto.

\- Oh, doctora Mai ¿tienes una cita a ciegas hoy? – comentó irónica Katara, haciendo énfasis en su estrafalaria vestimenta, desentonando totalmente con el uniforme médico.

\- Tenía una entrevista. Fui la segunda persona después de Asami – dijo con su inexpresiva voz mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

Katara a través del espejo le dio una mueca de sorpresa a Asami, quien la observó abrumada, intentando no demostrar lo confundida y aterrada que estaba frente a esa despreciable mujer.

\- ¿Te fue bien en tu entrevista? – le dijo Mai observándola de frente - Él no preguntó mucho ¿cierto?

\- ¿No te preguntó mucho? – le respondió Asami con aire de sorpresa – Quizás él debió haber pensado que no había mucho que preguntar, ya que no hay mucho que tú puedas entender – dijo con un tono ácido.

Mai se rió complacida, observando con desdén a Asami

\- Oh, no había razón para hacer más preguntas – dijo divertida -. Es mejor que me vaya, tengo una cirugía.

Cuando la desagradable mujer salió del baño, Katara emitió un resoplido enfadada.

\- La entrevista que ella mencionó, era para convertirse en profesor, como tú ¿verdad?... Ella ¿quién falló en el examen de certificación dos veces?

\- Fueron tres – corrigió Asami

Momentos más tarde, Asami y Katara junto a otras enfermeras se encontraban en el quirófano esperando a que llegara el doctor principal cuando la doctora Mai atravesó sonriendo las puertas dentro de la estéril habitación. Asami la miró con extrañeza, sin ocultar la molestia en sus ojos, lo único desprotegido de su rostro.

\- ¿Ahora incluso no sabes encontrar la correcta sala de operación? – le preguntó Asami a través de su mascarilla – Esta es la cirugía del Profesor Pakku…

\- El director cambió de manos. Ahora yo seré el cirujano principal en su lugar, y tú serás mi asistente.

Las enfermeras Suki y Jinora se observaron preocupadas, dirigiéndose hacia Asami. Ellas les eran fieles a ella, pero cuando estaba comprometida la vida de un paciente no había mucho lo que podían hacer. Aun así, estaban esperando alguna respuesta por parte de Asami.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? – les preguntó Mai

\- La tasa de respiración no muestra ningún problema. El electrocardiograma tampoco – comentó otra enfermera, apurándose a contestar la pregunta que no había sido formulada para ella, sino que era para sus taciturnas compañeras.

\- Bien, vamos a comenzar… Bisturí – pidió Mai

Mientras lentamente abría el abdomen del paciente, Asami asintió con su cabeza hacia sus amigas, que la observaban preocupadas desde el otro lado de la mesa de operaciones. Observó concentrada a Mai, desconfiaba completamente de ella y de sus cuestionables habilidades. Por un momento se alegró de tenerla aquí junto a ella, así por lo menos podría monitorear todo lo que ella hacía, evitando poner en riesgo la vida del paciente. Si, podría encargarse de ello, pero había algo en su mente que le molestaba, algo de lo que había dicho. No era posible que hubiesen elegido a Mai por sobre ella.

\- Noté que has organizado la tesis del director, otra vez – le comentó Mai sin sacar sus ojos o sus manos dentro del paciente.

\- Noté que le compraste un nuevo reloj, otra vez – le respondió Asami, ayudándola desde el otro lado de la mesa, sosteniendo los tejidos para dar mejor visibilidad.

\- Cada vez que él escribe algo, tu tratas de obtener atención favorable.

\- No la consigo tanto como cada vez que tú le comprar un reloj, quiero decir, yo no estoy siempre en su muñeca, gritándole mi nombre cada vez que quiere consultar la hora – le dijo dándole una rápida mirada, observando su desagrado en sus ojos -. Yo solo obtengo mi reconocimiento por mi talento.

De repente el agudo sonido que indicaba el palpitar del corazón comenzó a volverse más rápido, mientras desde una máquina, una alarma comenzaba a sonar, indicando que algo malo estaba sucediendo con el paciente.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo justo ahora? ¿qué tocaste? – le preguntó alarmada Asami

De uno de los contenedores del recuento sanguíneo, abruptamente comenzó a llenarse de una sangre espesa y oscura.

Si, algo había salido mal.

\- Es una tensión por neumotórax. Necesitamos hacer una descomprensión con una aguja – analizó rápidamente Asami -. Aguja de calibre 14 – pidió

\- Yo soy el cirujano a cargo. Yo lo haré – la interrumpió Mai, llamando la atención de todos los que llenaban aquella sala.

\- Entonces apúrate y hazlo – le dijo cortante Asami.

\- Am… deme una aguja de calibre 14 – dijo, sin poder ocultar la vacilación de su voz.

Mai enterró la aguja en uno de los costados del pecho del paciente. Sus manos temblaban, pero ella quería seguir con eso. Cuando sintió que la aguja había ingresado más hacia adentro, avanzando sin dificultad por los tejidos de la piel, sacó el pistón que había en su centro. De cierta forma, la aguja funcionaba como un tubo que servía para descomprimir las áreas tensas, y cuando Mai abrió ese tubo, de inmediato un potente chorro de sangre salió expulsado, manchando la bata y mascarilla de Asami.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – le gritó Asami - ¡Denme un tubo torácico 28 francés! – pidió a las enfermeras

* * *

El quipo alfa avanzaba seguro y confiado por las oscuras habitaciones de aquella casa, resguardados bajo el velo de la oscuridad. Sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, ya habían cargado con dos soldados enemigos en silencio, atentos al inminente fuego cruzado que con seguridad esperaba a desatarse entre ellos.

La experiencia en los distintos campos de batalla jamás le había quitado aquella sensación de éxtasis que sentía atorado en la parte alta de su pecho, como si estuviese a punto de írsele por la garganta para asfixiarla, pero le encantaba. Sentía como se esforzaba por tener su respiración calmada, debía hacerlo, debía darle la seguridad a todo su equipo, pero jamás podría ocultarse a sí misma como su corazón corría frenético en su pecho, como si estuviese a punto de darle un _paro cardíaco_. Aun así, eso era un recordatorio de que ella estaba viva.

* * *

\- Carga de 200 Joules

\- Carga lista – decía una enfermera, preparando el carro de reanimación

\- Despejen – advirtió Asami

* * *

\- ¡Fuego! – gritó Korra

Las luces del fuego de los cañones de las armas destellaban ruidosamente acompañado de un gran estruendo que resonaba en el ambiente. Una tormenta se había desatado en aquel lugar, con truenos y relámpagos bajo techo, con gritos y alaridos haciendo eco entre las paredes, mientras Korra y su equipo intentaba avanzar lo más rápido posible para liberar a los rehenes. Debían apurarse, esta vez sin fallas. Esto no era un simulacro como el de antes.

* * *

\- Otra vez. Carga de 300 Joules

\- Listo – respondió Jinora

* * *

Observaba la luz blanca, al final del túnel delante de ella. Allí era, es el camino que _se supone_ debía seguir, pero no quería cruzar aquella puerta. Aun no, era demasiado pronto.

Optó por un camino alternativo.

Entró a una de las habitaciones contiguas y saltando veloz por una ventana, ingresó a la habitación objetivo, cayendo de lleno sobre uno de los enemigos, inmovilizándolo y usándolo de escudo humano mientras desenfundaba su arma y disparaba a los demás sujetos en aquella habitación.

Justo cuando uno de ellos amenazaba con asesinar a uno de los rehenes, Bolin apareció junto a ella. Había hecho su mismo recorrido, también escéptico a la idea de cruzar la puerta.

La habitación en segundos estuvo despejada, y en ese preciso y corto lapso de tiempo la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Korra y su equipo se volteó rápidamente apuntando a los invasores, cuando se dieron cuenta que solo se trataba del equipo delta. El capitán Roku junto a su equipo bajó sus armas, aliviado, y estaba por dar un paso hacia Korra cuando ésta disparó a centímetros de sus pies, evitando que siguiera avanzando. Eso volvió a encender los ánimos en la habitación, de nuevo todos estaba apuntándose. Cuando el capitán observó a Korra, esta se llevó dos de sus dedos hacia sus ojos y de inmediato apuntó hacia la pared junto a ellos. El capitán dirigió su vista hacia donde ella indicaba y advirtió una pequeña batería oculta. Se trataba de una bomba. Si ellos hubieran avanzado de seguro estarían muertos. El capitán sonrió aliviado, dándole una sincera expresión de agradecimiento a la morena.

Korra asintió alegre con su cabeza. Observó a su equipo, no había habido ninguna baja, ni siquiera un herido. Todo había sido un éxito. Al fin podría dejar de expulsar adrenalina por su sangre.

\- Aquí Gran Avatar. Misión cumplida. Los rehenes están a salvo – dijo por el intercomunicador de su oído.

.

* * *

\- La presión sanguínea y el pulso están normales – dijo sonriente una enfermera en la sala de quirófano

\- Afortunadamente hemos manejado las complicaciones – dijo Asami, respirando tranquila por primera vez mientras cerraba el cuerpo abierto del paciente -. Termina tú

\- Eso haré – respondió Mai, con su pecho agitado, claramente abrumada de todo lo que le había tocado _presenciar_.

Asami salió molesta de la habitación. Apenas estuvo fuera del lugar, apresuradamente se quitó sus ensangrentados guantes y mascarilla, arrojándolos con fuerza al contenedor de desechos especializado para ello.

\- ¡Si tus manos son lentas, practica! – dijo enfadada mientras desabrochaba su delantal azul - ¡Si tu cabeza es lenta, estudia! ¡o deja que otros controlen la situación! ¡¿por qué demonios está siendo tan codiciosa cuando ni siquiera puede manejar una simple operación?! – gritó deshaciéndose de la sucia vestimenta del pabellón.

Cuando terminó, Asami resopló molesta. Katara había presenciado toda la escena de frustración de Asami, y no sabía cómo consolar a su amiga.

\- Estuvo muy estresante hace un momento… Trabajaste muy duro hoy

\- Tú también – le respondió Asami, un poco más tranquila. De inmediato se agachó para hablar a la pequeña panza que se estaba formando en su amiga -. Tú también trabajaste duro hoy, pero ¿qué le ocurrió a tu madre que le dio por acompañarme a operar? ¿la soltería le está haciendo mal? – le dijo al bebé que llevaba Katara en su interior.

\- Ya no – le respondió sonriente Katara mientras metía una mano en su bolsillo y sacaba de él un hermoso anillo de compromiso, extendiéndoselo a Asami, mostrándolo con una radiante sonrisa en su boca.

Asami se levantó adoptando una suave y tierna expresión en su rostro. Estaba feliz, pero en seguida agudizó sus ojos.

\- Tsk, mírate, siendo tan feliz… Ah, ustedes dos ¡en serio son…! - la recriminó falsamente molesta -. ¿Él se te propuso?

\- Si. Tenemos anillos de pareja – le respondió sonriente Katara. En ese momento justo iba pasando su futuro esposo por el pasillo, y él en cuanto la vio emitió una tierna sonrisa. Asami se estaba ahogando, tanta luz y ternura en el ambiente amenazaban con darle un ataque al páncreas de la diabetes que le estaban causando.

\- ¡Oh, cariño! – dijo Aang mientras se acercaba a ellas -, ¿la operación salió bien?

Katara solo asintió, contenta de verlo. Sus ojos se perdieron en los del otro, y repentinamente Asami sintió que estaba sobrando.

\- ¿Se están divirtiendo? – los interrumpió luego de unos momentos en silencio.

De inmediato Aang se acercó a ella, agachando un poco la cabeza.

\- Asami, escuché que tenía algo que decirme en privado

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó sorprendida, y tarde captó la urgencia escondida en los ojos y en las muecas que le estaba dando Aang para que ella dijese que si -. ¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¿Nos das permiso, Katara?

\- ¿Sobre qué se trata? – preguntó sin enterarse Katara

\- ¡Sobre un paciente! – respondió Aang -, y la información entre ellos es privada entre los doctores

\- Oh – respondió Katara – yo soy un doctor, puedo ayudarlos en una interconsulta. Díganme ¿de qué trata?

\- Oh… no… es confidencial entre nuestras especialidades – se apuró a contestar Asami, ayudando al afligido Aang

\- De acuerdo. Entonces, trabajen duro – respondió con dificultad Katara, observándolos sonriente a los dos, mientras lentamente se daba la vuelta para dejarlos solos.

Se despidieron ambos sonriéndole a Katara. Cuando ella ya no estaba cerca, Asami se volvió preocupada hacia Aang, quién rápidamente adoptó una expresión de terror y culpa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿qué otra vez? – preguntó asustada Asami en cuanto vi el rostro de Aang

\- ¡Perdí mi anillo! – dijo mientras se agachaba hacia el contenedor de la ropa sucia, buscando por todos lados -. Antes de la cirugía de la mañana, definitivamente lo puse en el bolsillo de mi pantalón ¡pero ahora no está ahí!

Asami lo observó con el rostro enfadado.

\- En verdad eres un estúpido sin descanso, Aang – lo retó

\- No creo que haya entrado en el estómago del paciente durante la cirugía, ¿verdad? – le preguntó observándola a los ojos. Asami abrió la boca sorprendida. _Eso sería terrible._

Como loco, Aang volvió a buscar en aquel contenedor, introduciéndose hasta el torso, buscando y rebuscando entre la ropa sucia.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eres un…! - alcanzó a decir mientras se acercaba a golpearlo, pero un ruido que hizo Aang la detuvo.

\- ¡Lo encontré! – dijo alzándolo emocionado entre sus dedos - ¡Estaba en el bolsillo de la bata!

Asami suspiró. Aquel joven siempre la asustaba con sus acciones.

\- Acércate – le dijo amenazante, mientras levantaba empuñando una de sus manos.

Aang le dio una nerviosa y agradecida sonrisa, y de inmediato desapareció corriendo por uno de los pasillos. Asami sonrió, en verdad amaba a esa pareja de amigos enamorados.

.

.

El turno había terminado. Era temprano por la mañana cuando Asami salía hacia la sala de espera del hospital, sin su traje de doctora. Relajada, cómoda, vistiendo solo unos jeans azules y una holgada polera blanca, mientras una cola de caballo recogía todo su pelo. Estaba completamente cansada, _destruida_ sería la mejor definición para el agotamiento físico y mental que sentía por todo su cuerpo.

Avanzaba arrastrando sus pies cuando la voz de su amigo la llamó

\- ¡Asami! – era Aang - ¿ya comiste?

\- No, tengo el día libre así que me iré a mi casa. No me llames, escribas ni me intentes contactar. Desde este momento solo descansaré. No responderé

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – le preguntó

\- Si, una cita – se volvió hacia él Asami, sonriéndole.

\- No vas a ir a ella en ésa pinta ¿verdad? – dijo Aang, sonriendo, pero Asami continuó avanzando - ¡No deberías! ¡Eres un peligro público para la moda! – le gritó, pero Asami solo se despidió haciendo un sucio gesto con uno de los dedos de sus manos.

Cuando salió hacia el exterior pudo sentir la luz inundando el ambiente. Por eso ella creía que era tan pálida, por pasar todo el tiempo dentro de ese gran hospital. No le extrañaba que siempre oliera a alcohol etílico o a desinfectante, o que incluso su orina saliera casi estéril y limpia de ella cuando iba al baño. El hospital la consumía completamente.

El calor en sus mejillas se le hizo agradable. Lentamente cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquella caricia, para escuchar a lo lejos los pájaros cantar en los árboles cercanos a la entrada, ajenos al ajetreo médico. Agradeció estar viva, agradeció de poder disfrutar, aunque sea unas pocas veces eso, que casualmente siempre ocurría cuando estaba agotada luego de una exhaustiva noche de urgencias.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, levantó sus manos uniéndolas sobre su cabeza, y estiró su delgado torso, moviéndolo hacia los lados, dando círculos con su cuello, sintiendo un placentero alivio en sus músculos y tendones agarrotados. Llevó la cabeza y su torso hacia atrás, alzando bien alto sus manos, y cuando volvió a la posición normal de su cuerpo, abrió los ojos.

No supo cuánto tiempo había durado todo eso, pero si sabía que lo había disfrutado y ahora, abruptamente, se encontraba observado aterrada y sorprendida como delante de ella estaba apoyada en una de las puertas de un auto, aquella inconfundible morena de ojos azules, sonriéndole abiertamente, completamente divertida con todo lo que había visto.

De inmediato Asami cubrió su rostro con sus brazos, totalmente avergonzada.

\- ¿Ha estado bien, doctora? – le preguntó Korra, con su encantadora voz.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le preguntó aun ocultando los ojos entre sus brazos -, todavía quedan dos horas para nuestra cita. No estoy equivocada ¿verdad?

\- Vine temprano – le dijo Korra, acercándose a ella -, porque tener a alguien a quien esperar es mejor de lo que pensaba

\- Aun así ¡nadie viniste dos horas más temprano! – le respondió alterada Asami

Korra a solo un metro de ella intentó buscarle la mirada, pero aquella hermosa doctora parecía rehuirla.

\- ¿Por qué evita mis ojos? – le preguntó Korra.

\- Eso es porque mi confianza ha bajado… en este momento no estoy bien maquillada – le respondió avergonzada Asami -. Iba a ir a casa a bañarme y cambiarme de ropa, para luego salir.

\- Pero si ya es hermosa – le dijo Korra

\- ¿En verdad? – Preguntó dudosa. Aunque ella ya lo sabía, era importante escuchar aquello de Korra. La morena solo asintió ante su pregunta -. Me preguntó a qué te refieres… ¿es porque mi ser interior es hermoso? – intentó buscar otra posible explicación antes de dar por hecho lo que ésa morena le dijo. Sin ilusionarse.

\- Vamos, entra al auto. Iremos a casa si es lo que quiere hacer.

\- Supongo que solo mi alma era hermosa… – dijo Asami antes de pasar a través de Korra para ingresar al auto.

La morena rió sonoramente. Le estaba encantando cada nueva actitud que descubría de Asami.

En pocos minutos llegaron a un pequeño departamento, limpio y ordenado.

\- Entra. Está todo ordenado. No tengo mucho tiempo para ocupar las cosas en verdad – le dijo Asami mientras ingresaba a casa.

\- Permiso…

\- Eh… me daré una rápida ducha y saldré – le dijo Asami -. Y… no he comido nada aun así que tengo mucha hambre ¿puedes pedir comida y así comemos juntas?

\- Oh… quería invitarte a una comida más elegante – le dijo Korra levantando los hombros

\- Deja de tratarme así – la interrumpió Asami

\- ¿Así cómo?

\- "Usted y ésas cosas". En la primera cita ya me viste casi sin maquillaje y hasta te invité a mi casa. Eso dice que deberíamos ser más cercanas ¿no es así?, además yo te he tuteado desde el inicio.

\- Si... – sonrió Korra -, pero eso era porque pensabas que era una horrible persona que en sus días libres se encargaba de apalear a chicos débiles y problemáticos.

\- Disculpa por ello…

\- Oh, está bien. Gracias a eso he avanzado tan rápido en esto. Ahora que sigue ¿iremos a conocer a tus padres? – bromeó Korra, haciendo sonrojar a Asami – Hahahaha, tranquila, estaba bromeando. Toma todo con calma, solo somos dos chicas que se divierten pasando el tiempo juntas. ¿Está bien si pido comida a domicilio? – preguntó Korra, cambiando de tema.

\- Cla-claro – respondió Asami – Los folletos están en el refrigerador. Por favor, te encargo eso – le dijo apuntando la cocina mientras ella se dirigía al baño.

Luego de que Korra terminara de pedir la comida y le hubiera dado la ubicación al repartidor, guiándose de la dirección de la casa de Asami en una de las cuentas de luz que tenía pegadas en el refrigerador, Korra observó todas las imágenes y mensajes que ella tenía pegados en su él. Cuando estaba viendo una de las fotos en que estaba ella con las enfermeras que había visto, fue cuando notó una notificación de la compañía de agua " _Noticia de corte de agua temporal_ ", leyó.

Asami se estaba quitando el jabón del cuerpo. Se sentía tan limpia y fresca. Solo le faltaba su largo cabello. Así, mientras dejaba el agua correr por su cuerpo, puso en una de sus manos un poco de champú, y cerrando los ojos para que éste no ingresara en ellos comenzó a frotar y masajear su cuero cabelludo, sintiendo el agradable olor del este inundar sus narices. Amaba esos momentos, le encantaba sentirse limpia y perfumada. Pero de pronto algo la comenzó a molestar. El agua se estaba volviendo fría, demasiada fría. Asustada abrió los ojos, ignorando que tenía champú en ellos y rápidamente emitió un grito de dolor, cerrando los ojos. Cuando se sobrepuso al agudo dolor rápidamente con sus manos buscó a tiendas el chorro de agua para enjuagar sus ojos, pero ya no había ningún sonido de ella. Ya no estaba.

\- Por todos los espíritus… ¿qué significa esto? – dijo mientras abría y cerraba la llave, pero nada sucedía.

Rápido abrió la cortina de su bañera para coger la toalla cerca de ella y limpiar sus ojos de los restos de champú que la lastimaban. Cuando lo hizo observó lo que estaba ocurriendo, comprendiendo de inmediato. Ella estaba desnuda en su baño, con champú en su cabeza, sin agua con que enjuagarse y afuera había una atractiva chica esperando por ella.

\- Mierda. Debes estar bromeando…

Korra estaba sentada en la pequeña mesa americana de la cocina cuando Asami apareció vestida y con una toalla envolviendo su cabeza.

\- Ah, es tan refrescante darse una ducha luego de un largo día de trabajo – dijo acercándose a Korra, quien la miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Alcanzaste a bañarte? ¿Tu cabello también? – le preguntó, mirando la toalla enrollada sobre ella. De inmediato le acercó un papel a sus manos, el cual hablaba del corte programado de agua.

Asami la miró con cara de nada y de inmediato se dirigió a su refrigerador, del cual sacó dos botellas de agua y se dirigió rápido al baño.

Korra observó divertida la situación y se apuró a seguirla.

\- El agua debe estar fría ¿quieres que la hierva?

\- ¡No, olvídalo!

\- ¿Olvidarlo? ¡Escuché tu grito en el baño Asami! Además ¡tienes los ojos rojos! a menos que te hayas estado drogando en secreto, de seguro te ingresó champú a los ojos… en serio ¿no quieres que te ayude a enjuagar tu cabeza?

Pero Asami ya había ingresado avergonzada al baño, cerrando de un portazo la puerta, dejando a Korra riendo alegremente frente a las acciones de la pálida mujer.

.

Estaban en silencio, recostadas sobre cojines en el pequeño living de Asami, comiendo en aquella baja mesa de centro que tanto había insistido Asami en ocupar. Korra aun sonreía mientras que Asami comía su comida sin saborear realmente el platillo, molesta y avergonzada consigo misma. Absolutamente esa no era la primera impresión que quería haber causado en Korra. De repente la morena se encargó de romper el silencio.

\- Estoy curiosa, me preguntaba-

\- No seas curiosa – la cortó Asami, preocupada de que se burlara de ella

\- ¿Sabes lo que voy a preguntar?

\- Tu expresión facial muestra que mueres por burlarte de mí en este momento

\- ¿Cómo es eso? Solo estoy mostrando un hermoso y encantador rostro – le sonrió

Asami dejó escapar una risa, aliviada.

\- Muy bien ¿qué es lo que quieres preguntar?

\- ¿Pensaste en mí?

\- Por supuesto que lo hice. ¿Y tú, Korra? ¿pensaste en mí?

\- Por supuesto que sí. No podía quitar de mi cabeza a una mujer tan atractiva como tú – sonrió.

Asami dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios, agradecida del comentario, a pesar del suceso anterior.

\- Gracias por no darle mucha importancia al problema de la ducha y mi cabello.

\- No es nada. Yo soy una chica también ¿recuerdas?

\- Si… aunque creo que tú debes estar más acostumbrada que yo al agua fría

\- De eso puedes estar segura. Estoy acostumbrada a las bajas temperaturas. Mi piel está diseñada para aguantar todo

\- Hahaha. Hey, vayamos a tomar algo a alguna parte

\- Eso sería bueno, ya que aquí agotaste el agua – se burló Korra

\- ¡Lo sabía!

.

En menos de una hora ya estaban en el cine, sentadas esperando a que la película comenzara. Korra sorbía su bebida observando a todas las personas que ingresaban a la sala, mientras Asami llevaba distraída una palomita de maíz a su boca. Cuando lo hizo, se volvió hacia Korra, observando alegre a aquella nueva e intrigante chica que la hacía sentir tan segura y cómoda.

\- Cuando vengo al cine, en este momento es en el que más me emociono – se acercó Asami hacia Korra, susurrándole -. Justo antes de que las luces se apaguen.

Korra sonrió, acercándose un poco más hacia Asami.

\- De todos los momentos de mi vida, es en este en el que estoy más emocionada – le respondió, acelerando la frecuencia cardíaca de Asami -. Estando al lado de una hermosa mujer, justo antes de que las luces se apaguen.

\- Oh, de seguro le dices eso a todas.

\- ¿A todas? ¿por quién me tomas?, eso lo he aprendido de los chicos que me traen al cine – le respondió divertida.

Asami se puso seria. Si eso era verdad significaba que Korra no buscaba ése tipo de relación con ella, ella solo era una amiga. Pero… entonces ¿por qué su corazón latía tan rápido cuando estaba junto a ella? ¿qué era lo que ella quería de ella?

\- Hey, Asami – la llamó Korra -. Por mi expediente médico debes saber qué edad tengo. Dime ¿cuál es tu edad?

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? ¿no ves que es de mala educación preguntar aquello?

\- Oh… ¿por qué lo es? Lo es cuando un chico te lo pregunta, pero no cuenta con mujeres

\- ¿Ah no?

\- Claro. Además, debo saber tu edad. Estoy preocupada de que esté interesada en una menor – le respondió, deteniendo el corazón de Asami.

Asami rió sonoramente. En parte por el cumplido como por el alivio. Korra no parecía buscarla como amiga, fue estúpido siquiera que lo hubiese creído. Demasiados cumplidos y demasiadas veces ella la había hecho sonrojar como para que se hubiera alarmado de esa manera. Eso lo confirmó, Asami quería tener algo con ella.

Korra la observó sonriendo con aquellos hermosos ojos azules cuando una vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalón hizo que ésta quitara su vista de los sonrientes ojos de la doctora. Cuando sacó su celular su expresión se volvió seria. Asami se preocupó, pero cuando estaba por preguntar, Korra contestó la llamada.

\- Sí, señor… Capitana Korra… Eso es correcto… Lo entiendo… Muy bien.

Asami se acercó a Korra, tomando una de sus manos para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Sucedió algo malo?

\- Creo que me tendré que ir – le dijo Korra, entristecida

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Si. Lo siento.

Asami dejó escapar aire de sus pulmones, sonriendo amargamente.

\- ¿Estoy siendo plantada, de nuevo?

\- Yo… realmente lo siento mucho. Podemos ver esta película en otra ocasión, juntas. Ven, yo te llevo a tu casa – le dijo Korra mientras se preparaba para levantarse de su asiento.

\- No – le respondió Asami -. Yo quiero verla, después me iré. Vete tú.

\- Por favor, Asami. No te enfades. En verdad podemos venir a verla dentro de poco

\- Esta bien. Solo vete.

Korra observó a Asami profundamente apenada. Con cuidado tomó una de sus manos, como si se tratara de un delicado y preciado objeto, y cerrando los ojos la besó tiernamente, mientras Asami observaba todo desde arriba. Cuando terminó, Korra se levantó y dándole una última mirada se fue, bajando las escaleras de la sala, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de ella, mientras la película comenzaba.

Asami suspiró triste. No esperaba que esto pasara. Nada de lo que hoy pasó debería haber sucedido.

Observó la pantalla, pero ya había perdido las ansias por ver aquella película. En aquel momento su celular comenzó a vibrar, y desganada buscó entre su bolso.

\- Asami, soy Aang. Realmente no te quería llamar, pero…

.

.

Asami iba corriendo por las calles. Ingresó rápidamente subiendo las escaleras del hospital, para ingresar rápido al lobby, directamente hacia el interior.

Suki, Aang y Sokka observaron cómo ingresaba preocupada hacia una sala, frunciendo el cejo, apenados.

\- ¿Tú la llamaste? – le preguntó Sokka

\- ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Todo parecía como si ella fuera a conseguir el puesto

\- Todo parecía como que Mai iba a obtener ése puesto – corrigió Sokka. Este desvió la vista de ellos, para dirigirla nuevamente a Asami -. Ella fue atropellada por una compañera, quien no dudó en jugar sucio.

\- Asami se entristecerá…

\- Ella ha vivido demasiado dentro de la sala de cirugías – comentó apenada Suki

\- Es por eso que todo esto es más terrible. Ella no debería estar ahí, ella debería vivir en una hermosa casa, y crecer como una flor – dijo Sokka -. Escuché que los padres de Mai son grandes accionistas del hospital. No había forma de que perdiera el puesto.

\- ¿Cómo pueden permitir eso? Los doctores necesitan habilidades – dijo molesto Aang

\- No en el mundo real, que se rige por sucios contactos

\- Entonces ¿estás de acuerdo con todo esto? – preguntó Suki enfadada

\- Por supuesto que no. Asami es mi amiga. Solo estaba explicando lo sucio que es el mundo.

Estaba en la oficina del director del hospital, intentando con todas sus fuerzas de luchar contra las lágrimas de impotencia que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Era injusto. Esta ya era la tercera vez que elegían a alguien por sobre ella para ése puesto. La primera vez la excusa que le habían dado era porque ella era muy joven, después porque no tenía mucha experiencia, y ahora claramente era porque no tenía contactos. Era la única explicación lógica para haber perdido con esa buena para nada de Mai. Estaba furiosa, casi se encontraba gritándole al director de lo injusto que era la situación y éste solo se limitaba a observarla con culpa, evidenciando de que todo lo que ella decía era verdad, Mai no había ganado ese puesto por sus habilidades, lo había _comprado._

En aquel momento la puerta sonó, y de inmediato la susodicha ingresó sonriente a la habitación. La odiaba.

\- Oh – dijo falsamente -. ¿Interrumpo algo?

\- No te preocupes Mai, la doctora Sato ya había terminado. Es mejor que nos vayamos, de ahí dale los materiales para la transmisión de mañana.

\- Ok

\- Espere, director – lo llamó Asami, pero Mai se interpuso delante de ella.

\- Espera, tienes que completar esto para mi transmisión de mañana – le dijo sonriéndole con malicia -. Tengo una cena con los demás profesores, así que ya no podré hacer eso.

Asami la miró con cara de pocos amigos. Justo en ese mismo momento sentía como se estaba convirtiendo en una santa por aguantarse las ganas de golpearla y patearla en aquella misma habitación.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que ahora yo seré tu reemplazo? – dijo casi escupiéndole las palabras

\- Tienes que hacerlo. Se supone que debes hacerlo si un profesor te lo pide – le dijo tranquila Mai -. No debes cometer errores mientras estas en vivo. Memoriza todo y ve. Este hospital gasta mucho dinero en ese programa de televisión médico, debes hacer tu mayor esfuerzo en eso – le dijo a Asami mientras ponía un libreto entre sus manos.

Asami lo observó sin ganas y lo tiró a la mesa.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer si digo que no lo haré?

\- Inténtalo. Será para mejor

\- ¿Por qué lo haría cuando la cena es esta noche y tu emisión es mañana?

\- Oye, estaré bebiendo esta noche, celebrando por haberme convertido en profesora ¿Cómo podría despertar mañana temprano?

Asami levantó las cejas, estupefacta ante tal respuesta.

\- Eres realmente horrible – la sangre hervía en su interior, en cualquier momento comenzaría a tiritar su labio, demostrando el tic que siempre tenía en situaciones estresantes -. ¿No te sientes apenada? ¿No tienes vergüenza?

\- Si, lo tuve un poco… pero valió la pena. Incluso si tuve que soportar la vergüenza de ese programa logré convertirme en profesora… Pero tú te avergonzaste y no lograste nada.

\- Perra malvada – dijo Asami, sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya me escuchaste, estúpida bruja descerebrada ¡Siento pena por los pacientes que están en tus manos!

Mai dejó los papeles que tenía en sus manos y se acercó amenazante a Asami, cogiéndola por el cabello.

\- ¡No te metas conmigo, Sato!

\- ¡Estúpida! ¡Ni siquiera sabes pelear! ¿tan tonta eres? – dijo Asami cogiendo una de las frágiles muñecas de porcelana de aquella arpía, conteniéndose las ganas de golpearla directamente en la barbilla, para que esta cayera en el suelo en donde podría patearla más fácilmente. Ok, tenía que calmarse y dejar de mantener esos pensamientos homicidas… pero menos mal estaban en un hospital, así Mai no moriría desangrada si es que las cosas se salían de control.

\- ¡La única estúpida aquí eres tú! ¡Eres una asquerosa perdedora!

 _Eso fue_ … Asami debía combatir, pero no como le había enseñado su padre, eso causaría la muerte de Mai. Horriblemente debía _pelear_ como niña, tal cual lo estaba haciendo esa buena para nada: cogiéndose el cabello.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Estúpida mi peinado idiota! ¡suéltame Asami!

\- ¡Tú suéltame! ¡Tú comenzaste todo esto desde el día en que te atreviste a nacer!

En ese momento Aang ingresó corriendo a la habitación, seguido de Suki y Sokka, apurándose a detenerlas

\- ¡Oigan ustedes! – grito Sokka - ¡¿Cómo es posible que estén peleando como _nenazas_ en la oficina del director?!... ¡Peleen como corresponde! – y ante la mirada asesina que recibió de Suki cambió completamente su petición -. Mejor ¡Suéltense inmediatamente!

Ante la fuerte voz amenazadora de Sokka, ambas mujeres se soltaron, siendo apartadas de inmediato por Aang y Suki, viéndose con odio, agitadas y completamente despeinadas.

.

.

El mundo apestaba. Ya no podía recordar cómo se había sentido tan bien tan solo horas antes. Todo se había dado vuelta en demasiado poco tiempo, y ni la experiencia de sus cirugías pudieron prevenirla de lo efímeras que parecían ser las cosas. Ahora, luego de lo que prometía ser un radiante día, Asami se encontraba en uno de los pasillos alejados del hospital, de esos que daban a la morgue. Recostada en el suelo, apoyando su espalda a la pared, mientras en sus vacilantes y temblantes manos sostenía el libreto que tenía que aprenderse para la mañana, para salir en el programa de televisión que antes era de Mai.

\- Si se sospecha que el paciente tiene arritmia… - repitió, pero de inmediato se detuvo, dando rápidas y agitadas respiraciones, intentado mantener la calma -. Si se sospecha que el paciente tiene arritmia, el electrocardiograma de 12 derivaciones será…

No lo asimilaba. No podía concentrarse, apenas podía leer.

\- ¡Ah! ¡¿por qué no puedo memorizarlo?!

Apenas veía las letras con claridad frente a ella. Estas se movían como si estuvieran bailando, debido al movimiento de sus manos, así como también de la reflexión que hacía la luz en sus lágrimas, distorsionando su visión.

Si, estaba llorando. Allí lejos de todo, en medio de la noche, por primera vez se permitió llorar. Abandonándose a la frustración y a la gran pena que sentía. Nada de eso debió pasar.

.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, un montón de sucias botas ingresaba a la base, saludando todos tanto a Naga como a Pabu mientras dejaban agotados sus mochilas en el suelo, alguno no solo sus mochilas, sino que también sus cuerpos. Había sido una dura misión.

\- Han trabajado muy duro – les dijo Korra

\- Asegúrense de revisar todo su equipamiento antes del llamado – les dijo Bolin

\- Entendido – respondieron todos al unísono

En ese momento las puertas de su cuarto se abrieron dejando pasar al Coronel Beifong. De inmediato Korra se irguió y se dirigió a todo su pelotón.

\- ¡Unidad, atención!

\- Suficiente, descansen – se apresuró a detenerla Bataar

\- Descansen – emitió Korra, permitiendo que todos sus soldados estuvieran atentos con las manos en su espalda. Una señal de respeto militar.

\- Buen trabajo en el lugar de la unidad Bravo – comenzó el Coronel -. ¿Se lastimaron en alguna parte?

\- No señor, todos regresamos sin heridas – respondió mecánicamente Korra

\- Muy bien. Me he dado cuenta que debe ser difícil para el equipo Alfa involucrarse en misiones domésticas y en el extranjero, por lo que, como comandante, he decidido darles 8 meses de vacaciones extendidas al equipo Alfa

Todos se miraron preocupados ante la mera mención de ello. Korra dirigió preocupaba su mirada al comandante.

\- ¿Dónde? – le preguntó

\- En la base ubicada en la Isla de los Guerreros del Sol, en la Nación del fuego – respondió el comandante -. Por dos semanas antes del periodo de entrenamiento, vayan a ver a sus seres queridos y familia. Bien, vayan a preparase.

Y apenas terminó, se dio la vuelta y salió de la base.

\- ¡Muy bien! – dijo Meelo – Me encantan las islas tropicales de la Nación del Fuego. Será un maravilloso descanso.

\- Meelo, no es un descanso – le dijo Mako -, es una _reasignación_

\- Pero él dijo que vamos a descansar – respondió Meelo encogiéndose de hombros

\- Se refería que descansaremos de las tareas emergentes, preocupándonos solo de lo que acontezca allá.

\- ¡Eso igual es maravilloso! – se elevó Meelo dando un salto, sin comprenderlo realmente.

.

Korra se encontraba en el hospital mirando su celular constantemente. Asami no había respondido ninguno de sus mensajes, como tampoco a ninguna de sus llamadas. Estaba preocupada. Paseándose ansiosa por la sala de esperas, de pronto divisó a Jinora acercarse al mesón de enfermeras.

\- Disculpa – la llamó Korra - ¿La doctora Sato está en alguna cirugía? Ella no está respondiendo su teléfono

\- La doctora Sato está allá – le indicó sonriendo Jinora hacia una pantalla.

Korra se volteó hacia donde ella apuntaba observando sorprendida como Asami estaba en la televisión, en un programa en vivo, hablando de las arritmias y como poder reconocerlas. Se veía hermosa. La luz en su rostro indicaba cuan tersa y suave era su pálida piel, la cual contrastaba con sus rojos y carnosos labios maquillados, con el leve rubor en sus mejillas, la suave sombra morada en sus ojos y aquellas dos gemas verdes, brillantes, sonrientes y encantadoras.

Korra estaba embelesada.

.

Era tarde por la noche, Asami aparcó su auto en su estacionamiento. Al fin había llegado a su casa, como en pocas ocasiones, a dormir. Se sentía extraña solo de haber visto tan seguido su hogar, pero no era solo eso lo que le daba la extrañeza a la situación, y cuando se dio vuelta lo supo. Ahí, junto a la puerta estaba Korra esperándola.

Llevaban un rato en silencio. Estaban sentadas una frente a la otra en aquella discreta cafetería. Korra estaba con la vista baja, incómoda frente a la fría expresión que Asami tenía instaurada en su rostro. Por su parte Asami no hablaba ni la observaba, aún estaba molesta.

\- Lamento mucho haberte dejado sola ese día – dijo Korra, rompiendo el silencio.

\- Lo que quiero escuchar no es una disculpa, sino una explicación – le dijo observándola a los ojos, viendo la profunda tristeza que sentía Korra -. ¿A dónde fuiste esa vez? ¿Te llevó lejos un helicóptero de nuevo?

\- No – respondió Korra dándole una media sonrisa -. No fui tan lejos. No puedo decirte los detalles por reglamento.

\- Ya veo - Asami asintió, triste.

Nuevamente volvieron a quedarse en un silencio incómodo. Cada una pensando sus propias cosas intentando ordenar sus ideas para hablar.

\- Estaba teniendo un día difícil, y tu apareciste aquí y allí… Me preguntaba "¿Adonde fue esta mujer por la que me siento atraída? ¿qué clase de trabajo está haciendo? ¿estará bien?" – confesó Asami, mirando directamente a Korra -. Pero ahora estás diciendo que no puedo escuchar tu historia ni siquiera cuando nos hemos reunido así, debido a las reglas.

\- Lo siento

\- Unidad de Fuerzas Unidas… ¿es algo como eso, cierto?

\- Así es

\- Me dijiste que peleabas en una unidad. El hecho de que tengas marcas de heridas de balas en tu abdomen, significa que te han disparado, entonces, eso debe significar que tú también disparas armas – Korra la observaba seria, permitiendo que Asami digiera todo lo que ella quería -. Así que… o matas a alguien, o vas donde puedas morir. Ese es el tipo de trabajo que haces…

Korra cerró los ojos por un momento, sintiendo las palabras de Asami como si éstas se trataran de las balas que ella mencionaba.

\- Solo matas a los chicos malos ¿cierto? – le preguntó la doctora, pero Korra no respondió -. Todos los días pasó más de 12 horas en la sala de operaciones, tratando de salvar a las personas de la muerte. Eso es lo que hago, peleo para salvar vidas… Pero tu pelea es sobre salvar vidas a través de la muerte de otros.

Korra asintió imperceptiblemente. Ella tenía razón, pero no por eso estaba bien. Ése era su deber, de no ser por ella quizás nadie estaría a salvo viviendo pacíficamente en la ciudad, en cualquier ciudad. Pero que Asami lo dijese con ese frío tono de voz, criticándola, como si ella fuese una desalmada asesina que disfrutaba matar a sus enemigos… eso… eso en verdad le dolía.

\- Soy un soldado – le respondió Korra – Y un soldado actúa de acuerdo a órdenes – le dijo, intentando darle a entender, que en las pocas veces en que ella mataba, no lo hacía por placer, ni por voluntad. Lo hacía _obligada._ Era una obligación por la profesión, de la misma manera que ella estaba obligada a salvarle la vida a alguien, aunque se tratara de un asesino en serie -. Aun así, siempre intento dar lo mejor de mí en las misiones, intentando no herir a nadie. Hasta ahora, he perdido a tres camaradas durante las operaciones militares… Es por ello, que la razón por la cual sigo en este empleo es que es algo que _alguien_ debe hacer. Mi familia, yo, tú y su familia y más personas… creo que mi trabajo mantiene la libertad y paz de esta tierra para esas personas.

\- Soy una doctora – respondió Asami -. La vida tiene dignidad. No creo que nada es más importante que la dignidad de vivir.

\- Ya veo…

\- Lo siento, pero este encuentro no fue como esperé

\- Lo entiendo

\- Me voy a ir

\- Fue agradable conocerla – le dijo sonriéndole sinceramente Korra, aun con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro -. Adiós

Asami se levantó y se apresuró a abandonar el café en el que se encontraba con la morena, sin observar por última vez aquellos impresionantes _blue eyes_ … tristes y azules, todo en un mismo significado. No quiso hacerlo, sabía que se le partiría el alma si lo hubiese hecho, y ella no tenía el derecho de hacer eso, no cuando no alcanzaron a ser nada, nada más que un par de _conocidas_.

Se alejó caminando por las calles, lentamente, triste. El mundo conspiraba en su contra, pero ya no tenía la fuerza suficiente para batallar. Así que mientras se alejaba sin rumbo, pudo sentir las calientes gotas de agua desplazarse por sus mejillas.

Había llorado demasiado en tan poco tiempo.

.

.

~o~

* * *

 **N. de la A.:**

No hagan enojar a Asami, todo su poco lado correcto se va a la cresta y además la cabra es violenta, hahaha.

No pude evitar caer en la tentación de usar aquella frase tan chistosa del meme "estúpida mi x idiota!"

Y todo resultó mal para nuestra querida doctora, pero se recuperará, lo prometo.

.

.

 _Y ganó Chile mierda! Hahahaha, no puedo evitar dejar pasar esta oportunidad de plasmarlo. Mis queridos ñurdos flaites indios que nos dan pequeñas alegrías. Ahora a sufrir el domingo v.v_


	4. Era ella

**Era ella**

 **8 meses después.**

La base militar de la Isla de los Guerreros de Sol era tranquila. Hasta el momento, luminosos amaneceres y cálidas tardes soleadas habían acompañado al pelotón liderado por Korra, otorgándoles un muy buen clima. No es que ellos hubiesen esperado menos, en realidad sólo sabían que iba a ser un poco más cálido que en el resto de los lugares, por el simple hecho de que la isla se ubicaba en territorio de la Nación del Fuego. Esta ubicación, el tranquilo paisaje y la calma de la civilización, era lo más parecido a unas vacaciones tropicales para muchos de ellos.

A pesar de estar acostumbrada a las bajas temperaturas, Korra no lo estaba pasando mal. Mientras todo su equipo estaba trabajando en una prueba de reconocimiento de aparatos explosivos en una zona desierta, ella estaba recostada en el asiento de su jeep, disfrutando como los rayos del sol acariciaban su ya bronceada piel, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos a el sonido de los pesados bototos pisar la tierra, agrietando el suelo, sin que eso interrumpiera el sonido de la naturaleza del lugar.

Estaba disfrutando aquella tranquilidad, y aun con los ojos cerrados sintió unos familiares pasos acercarse desde el escuadrón hasta donde estaba ella. Antes de que siquiera el aludido emitiera algún sonido, Korra ya sabía de quién se trataba.

\- ¿Tomando una siesta?

\- Estaba reflexionando sobre el deber de un soldado para mantener la paz – le respondió aun sin abrir los ojos la Capitana.

Bolin rió alegremente, acostumbrado a las ocurrencias de su amiga.

\- Transmitiendo Drake. Encontramos un explosivo sospechoso – se escuchó a Mako decir por el walkie-talkie -, en la zona B4. Explosivo sospechoso en la zona B4.

Detrás de la colina que estaban revisando, se escondía una humilde casa en ruinas. El adobe y la arcilla estaban caídas en muchas de sus paredes, como también se encontraba agrupada en algunas zonas alejadas de la casa. A aproximadamente 100 metros de ella se encontraba, semi descubierta en el suelo, una oxidada y extraña caja verde.

\- Es una poderosa munición de 82 milímetros – decía por intercomunicador Meelo, el experto en desactivar ese tipo de artefactos mientras el resto del pelotón se encontraba a una distancia segura de él, permitiéndole que hiciera su trabajo, escondido en ese traje antiexplosivos.

\- Probablemente fabricada por el Norte, cuando la Isla fue escenario de la sangrienta confrontación entre el Norte y el Sur – dijo Bolin.

\- Parece que el detonador de la bomba aún está activo – emitió preocupada Korra

\- Es de amplio alcance Meelo, sé cuidadoso – dijo Bolin mientras veía a los niños aglomerarse curiosos unos metros más allá, detrás de la cinta amarilla de seguridad.

\- Procedimiento básico completado – escuchó Korra decir a Meelo, sorprendida por la rapidez de éste en desactivarla. Eso la complació, no por nada ella lo había seleccionado para formar parte de su equipo. A pesar de su corta edad y excéntrico sentido del humor, él ya era un experto desactivador de bombas. Había sido entrenado por la misma EOD ( _Explosive Ordnance Disposal_ ) de Ciudad República -. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Si lo reportamos al Teniente Coronel, dirá que nunca lo toquemos nosotros mismo, pero para pedir cooperación del ejercito de la Nación del Fuego…

\- Soldado Meelo ¿cuál es mi creencia para el servicio? – le preguntó altanera y divertida Korra.

Meelo detrás de aquella escafandra militar que portaba, sonrió, complacido.

\- Mantenerse y no causar problemas. No hacer ningún trabajo innecesario.

\- Soldado Wei ¿qué es trabajo duro?

\- Primero, registrar cooperación. Segundo, registrar cooperación. Tercero, registrar cooperación. Eso es todo – respondió mecánicamente Wei, sonriendo.

\- … y que nadie puede hablar sobre el Club de la Pelea – agregó divertido Wing, adoptando la misma parada militar para amenizar un poco su broma, la cual si causo gracia tanto a Korra como Bolin

\- Dejaremos en paz a la fuerza de la Nación del Fuego sólo porque están ocupados protegiendo la paz de su territorio. Nosotros resolveremos y terminaremos con esto – ordenó Korra -. Yo tomaré la completa responsabilidad por aquel acto.

.

\- ¡¿Quién fue?! ¿¡qué estúpido fue?! – gritó Tenzin desde la base principal de las fuerzas especiales provenientes de Ciudad República.

Korra y Bolin estaban de pie, firmes delante del escritorio del Teniente Coronel Tenzin, observando preocupados como su rostro cambiaba de color mientras procesaba la información y gritaba enfadado. _Quizás no había sido una buena idea después_ _de todo –_ pensó Korra, pero aun así no se arrepentía de su decisión ¡La operación había sido un éxito, maldita sea! Además, eso le había ahorrado un horrible papeleo, tiempo de espera, soldados ocupados en proteger el artefacto de los civiles, trámites para traer a los soldados de la Nación del Fuego, y más papeleo. Era mejor ahorrarse todo eso aguantando el griterío de su Teniente. _Era mejor pedir disculpas que permiso._

\- Ahora que están viviendo por ustedes fuera de los cuarteles militares – continuó alterado Tenzin -, parece ser que la orden de su supervisor directo es tan pasajera como el ladrido de un perro oso polar. ¿Cuantas veces les dije que solo se encarguen de las bombas que no explotan y le dejen a la EOD de la Nación del Fuego que se encarguen de los explosivos activos?... ¿quién fue? – dijo con voz tiritona, conteniéndose las ganas de seguir gritando -, ¿Quién hizo que esta situación terminase así?

Korra se irguió en el lugar, mostrando militarmente sus respetos el Teniente, pidiendo permiso para hablar.

\- Si bien lo recuerdo, el Sub-líder… - dijo llamando la aterrada atención de Bolin, el aludido -… no me detuvo.

Bolin entrecerró sus ojos como queriéndole decir _¿De qué demonios estás hablando?_ , pero sabía que eso era tiempo perdido con Korra. Ella lo estaba metiendo en un gran problema y como amigo y subordinado no podía fallarle.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste, sub-líder, que no me detuviste? – continuó actuando Korra -. Tu sabes que me encanta escribir, miles y miles de páginas, papeleos y documentos de cooperación. ¿Cómo pudiste?... – terminó diciendo Korra, cerrando los ojos con un teatral aire de decepción en sus ojos.

Pero hasta el momento Tenzin se lo estaba creyendo todo.

\- En verdad pensé que el documento de cooperación estaba siendo escrito – dijo terminando en su suspiro.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Tenzin, acariciando su barba.

\- Porque él es bueno escribiendo – respondió la Capitana volviendo a dirigirse hacia Bolin, quien nunca abandonó su porte militar, mirando dignamente el frente mientras era traicionado por su capitana -. ¡Es el Tolstoy en escribir documentos de cooperación!

\- Ustedes me van a matar – dijo casi en un susurro Tenzin -, ustedes dos… ¡Atención!

.

Korra y Bolin ya estaban cerca de llegar al campamento en el cual estaban designados, ubicada a casi 70 kilómetros de la ciudad, de la cual se habían venido a pie, o mejor dicho trotando, como castigo impuesto por su Teniente Coronel. Bolin hasta ese entonces no había emitido ninguna palabra que no hubiera sido estrictamente necesaria. En silencio de conversación, ambos iban trotando al ritmo de la canción que estaba entonando Korra y en algunas partes la acompañaba Bolin con el coro, más que mal era parte del castigo cantar mientras vislumbraban la torre de su base.

\- Soooomos los hijos de la poderosaa nacióooon… – cantaba Korra

Meelo los divisó a lo lejos, y de inmediato llamó a todo el pelotón que rápido salieron de las trincheras para esperar a sus superiores.

\- Camiiiino a proteger a nuessstra paaaatriaaa… Pasamos nuestraa juuuventud juntos…

\- ¡Atención! – se escuchó decir a un soldado, haciendo que todos se pararan erguidos dándoles un saludo militar mientras los superiores pasaban a su lado trotando y cantando - ¡Esfuércese capitana!

\- ¡Ustedes pueden chicos! – les dieron alientos sus soldados, haciendo sonreír a ambos.

De inmediato los chicos volvieron a ingresar, dejando que tanto la capitana como el sargento siguieran trotando quizás por cuánto tiempo más alrededor de la base.

\- ¿No es mejor estar pagando con nuestros cuerpos, en vez de escribir un aburrido documento? – ironizó cansada Korra, dándole un pequeño codazo a Bolin, quien aún mantenía su expresión seria.

\- ¿Quieres pagar con tu cuerpo? – la amenazó Bolin

Korra le dedicó una gran sonrisa y lo adelantó.

\- Nos uniiiiimos juntos y peleamos cooon el mismo enemigooo – siguió cantando Korra.

.

.

* * *

Asami iba caminando elegante y rebosante de seguridad por el lobby del hospital. Sus finos tacones resonaban en el suelo de cerámica del lugar. Atrás habían quedado esas zapatillas blancas que usaba cuando estaba encargada del departamento de emergencias. Ahora, desde que salía en televisión, se había convertido en el rostro del hospital. Todos los pacientes la conocían y hasta en las calles la saludaban. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, haber aceptado a regañadientes el trabajo de la detestable _profesora_ Mei, le había abierto una nueva posibilidad de carrera. Seguía siendo doctora, pero ahora era una doctora VIP. Ella solo trataba a pacientes importantes, lo que repercutía directamente en su sueldo y en su buen vestir.

Asami apenas llegó a su oficina, observó que Jinora la estaba esperando, tan radiante y feliz como siempre.

\- ¡Asami! ¡Muy buen programa! Mi madre me dice que ha aprendido muchas cosas acerca del cuidado del corazón. Yo le digo que ella está bien, pero insiste en que este fin de semana vayas a almorzar a nuestra casa, no solo para comer… tú sabes lo que ella quiere.

\- Hahaha, no te preocupes Jinora, ahí contentaré a tu madre.

\- Gracias Asami – le dijo mientras le regalaba una auténtica sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo van los pacientes?

\- El Presidente Raiko finalmente ha sido capaz de comer por primera vez y se ha sentido mejor. La esposa del presidente de Corporación Col ha sido hospitalizada de nuevo.

\- ¿De nuevo? ¿por qué? Fue dada de alta ayer – preguntó sorprendida Asami.

\- La primera esposa fue a interrumpir a la casa y ella fue expulsada.

\- Aish… - dijo Asami rodando los ojos -. Hay muchas personas que no pueden diferenciar entre un hospital y un hotel.

\- No creo que haya mucha diferencia entre las grandes y lujosas habitaciones de los hoteles y las que aquí se les ofrecen a aquellas _importantes_ personas – emitió medio en broma Jinora.

\- Tienes razón. Bien, vamos a ver a nuestros molestos VIP.

.

\- Vaya ¿a quién tenemos aquí? – dijo bromeando Sokka -, es ella, la que no puede ser vista en la sala general, solo en la especial: ¡La doctora Asami!

Asami rió divertida mientras se acercaba al mesón de las enfermeras a visitar a sus amigos, y ante la broma de Sokka ésta solo se agachó tocando con una de sus manos la punta de la falda, y bromeó haciendo una reverencia, a lo que Sokka aplaudió tremendamente divertido.

\- Tienen mucho trabajo por mi culpa ¿no?, es por ello que les he traído un pequeño soborno – dijo mientras levantaba una bolsa en la cual venían emparedados y pasteles que había pasado a comprar después de haber terminado con sus rondas VIP.

\- Muchas gracias, Asami – agradeció Suki mientras sacaba uno de los grandes panes, observándolo con deseo.

\- Hey – llamó su atención Sokka -, a mí es al único que puedes mirar con esa mirada ¿oíste?

\- Cuando seas tan bueno como este delicioso pan, entonces ahí quizás pueda tomar eso como una broma – dijo Suki ignorándolo, haciendo reír a todos.

\- Tsk… mujer de corazón frío – le criticó Sokka, pero de inmediato se volvió hacia Asami -. Nunca se sabe lo que uno verá en la vida. Te faltaba sol para florecer. En la oscuridad de los quirófanos, con largos turnos… eso no te permitía despegar. Pero ahora, llena de luces de reflectores directo en tu hermoso rostro, radiante… con cámaras y flashes apuntando directo hacia ti. Digo ¡ahora eres el rostro del Hospital Nómada Aire!

\- También ha sido un gran cambio para mí.

\- No sabemos cómo cambiará la vida de un día a otro – dijo poéticamente Suki, con la boca llena.

En ese momento un aire maligno se sintió en el ambiente. Para cuando todos lo notaron y se dieron vuelta, observaron como la doctora Mai los miraba maliciosamente. Todos optaron por ignorarla, siguiendo en su conversación.

\- Por cierto – continuó Sokka – en el foro de la estación de televisión, estaban diciendo que eras más bonita que la presentadora del programa… ¿tú escribiste eso?

\- ¡Por Dios, Sokka! Yo no escribí eso.

\- A pesar de que no escribieras eso ¿no te da curiosidad saber quién lo escribió?... el que lo dijo firmaba como "guerrero del sur"

\- ¿Guerrero del sur? ¿Cómo ella ha de haber escrito eso si ella es mujer?… ¡y del Norte! – dijo Suki.

\- Técnicamente del centro, ya que nací aquí, en la ciudad – dijo Asami, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡El punto es…!

\- ¡Tú…! ¡Tú eres ese estúpido guerrero del sur! – lo acusó Suki.

\- ¡Sokka! ¿Cómo escribiste eso? No puedo creerlo – exclamó sonrojada Asami.

Sokka sonrió afirmando su travesura, lo que causó que todos se rieran con él.

\- Dios… sólo por eso, tendrás un segundo pan para comer. Se lo merece, doctor.

\- Te felicito Sato, tú en verdad no conoces la vergüenza – escucharon decir a Mai – y de seguro irás por allí diciendo que eres doctora en vez de actriz.

Todos se voltearon hacia ella. Sokka que era el más cercano se paró serio y amenazante frente a ella, pero Asami se acercó a detenerlo, tocando suavemente su hombro. No necesitaba que nadie peleara sus peleas. Ella podía defenderse muy bien sola.

\- Por lo que sé tú eres la que no es doctora. Solo eres la hija de tu padre… una escaladora social.

\- Hahaha – rió irónica Mai -. Hey, un doctor necesita estar en la sala de operaciones para ser doctor. No en un camerino.

\- Creo que tú eres la menos indicada para decirme eso, ya que tampoco has tocado un quirófano ¿no es cierto? Además, por lo menos cuando lo hacía, yo sabía qué es lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Uuuuuuuh – le hecho carbón al fuego Sokka.

\- No seas arrogante. Solo pudiste obtener aquel puesto porque fuiste _mi sustituta_.

\- No te creas tanto. Yo postulé al cargo y me lo gané. No me lo regalaron ni me echaron después, como tengo entendido que sucedió contigo.

\- ¡Auch! – fue el turno de Suki de avivar el fuego.

\- ¿Te crees la reina del hospital?

\- Ahahahha – se burló Asami -. Creo que ya se te acabaron los insultos.

\- Te sorprenderías de lo que puedo decir, y agradece que estamos en un lugar público en el cual deba proteger mi imagen.

Sokka se ahogó con un sorbo de agua que estaba tomando

\- ¿Imagen? – dijo a duras penas, mientras tocía intentando recuperar la respiración.

\- ¡Levanta las manos Sokka! – le dijo Suki, comenzando a preocuparse.

\- ¿Le…vanta las maaa…nos? – dijo mientras tocía - ¿peroquéclasedeenfermera dice eso? – dijo todo rápido, antes de que otro ataque de tos lo invadiera- … ¡mierda!

\- ¿Y ahora maldices? ¿es enserio?

Para ese entonces Asami se encontraba detrás de él dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

\- ¡Me vas… a matar… mujer! – Esta vez fue Suki quien rápidamente se pasó por encima del mesón de enfermeras, preocupada a ayudar a Sokka, quien ya comenzaba a lagrimear ante el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Con todas sus fuerzas golpeó la espalda del chico hasta que un trozo de salame salió expulsado, cayendo directamente en el pecho de Mai, quien gritó despavorida, como si un elemento radioactivo le hubiese caído encima.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Asami.

\- ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Casi pudiste haber muerto por haberte burlado!

\- En mi defensa, no me arrepiento de nada – respondió casi sin aliento Sokka, dándole una triunfal sonrisa a ambas chicas, quien solo pudieron sonreír derrotadas -. Pero sirvió ¿no? Digo, ella ya se fue.

Cuando Asami y Suki observaron a su alrededor notaron que Mai ya no estaba. En algún momento de cuando Sokka expulsó, _con gracia y elegancia_ , aquel encantador trozo de salame, fue cuando perdieron de vista a la simpática doctora. De seguro, y con lo exagerada que era, había ido hasta la ducha de elementos radiactivos a limpiarse. Todos pensaron lo mismo, así que solo pudieron sonreír ante lo imposible que era aquella chica.

.

.

* * *

Korra estaba haciendo su ronda diaria por la base, cuando de repente escuchó un sonido de pala cavando la tierra. Aquello era extraño ¿Quién estaba excavando? ¿Quién se atrevía a interrumpir su caminata diaria por la base? Cuando quiso averiguarlo se encontró, detrás de una trinchera, con un joven recluta quien se encontraba trabajando concentrado en un agujero que estaba haciendo. Korra se quedó allí un buen rato esperando a que el joven se cansara y que notara su presencia, pero eso no parecía ocurrir, aquel chico era incansable.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – decidió interrumpirlo de una vez.

De inmediato el chico se volteó y al verla se puso firme, saludándola como era debido.

\- ¡Capitana! Soldado clase novata, recluta Kai.

 _Kai…_ ese nombre le sonaba. Se odiaba por tener tan mala memoria con los nombres. No era una persona de nombres, pero sí de rostros, y aquél rostro le parecía conocido… aunque en ese momento no lo recordaba.

 _Soy terrible… no soy ni de caras ni de nombres_

\- Como sea ¿qué estás haciendo?

\- Estoy excavando el drenaje, capitana.

\- ¿Crees que te lo pregunto porque no lo sé?

De inmediato Korra se sacó la chaqueta y la dejó en unos grandes maderos que había por allí, cuidando de no ensuciarla. A continuación, alargó la mano para pedirle al chico la pala y en seguida le mostró como debía hacerse.

\- Si tomas la pala así, no podrás cavar bien, aunque se haga de noche y pases toda la tarde aquí – le dijo mientras se agachaba enderezando su espalda y tomaba la pala de manera diferente a cómo Kai lo estaba haciendo -. Tienes que tomarlo así, con fuerza en tu espalda y en tus hombros.

Apenas Korra sacó una gran cantidad de tierra del agujero, la pala se quebró por la mitad, produciendo astillas que se fueron a enterrar directamente al antebrazo de la morena, quien se quedó un momento observando como un hilo de sangre comenzaba a brotar del corte que tenía. Eso le trajo recuerdos. Desde hace tiempo en que no pensaba en ella, no se permitía hacerlo, por eso es que se mantenía constantemente ocupada. Pero no pudo con aquella broma del destino.

\- _Lo primero que los soldados deben hacer es saber escavar…_ \- dijo esa frase mientras la recordaba a ella, quien se había burlado de los soldados que se dañaban mientras escavaban. Pero ahí se había equivocado la doctora, los soldados _sí_ se dañaban cavando. Korra era un ejemplo viviente de ello.

\- ¿Capitana? – escuchó a lo lejos – ¡Oh! ¡está sangrando! ¡está sangrando!

\- _Me lesioné… cavando –_ dijo riéndose.

\- Quédese quieta, capitana…. – dijo Kai mientras agarraba el brazo libre de Korra y se ponía a escribir con un plumón en él.

El leve cosquilleo en su antebrazo trajo de vuelta a Korra, quien observó anonadada como aquel nuevo recluta se ponía a escribir algo en su brazo. Estaba demasiado desconcertada para decir algo, pero todo volvió a su mente cuando leyó lo que aquel joven se había atrevido a rayar en su piel.

"Me lastimé cavando" decía en su brazo. Fue cuando lo supo.

\- ¡Tú…! – gritó más fuerte de lo que era capaz de admitir. Kai se sobresaltó ante la abrupta iluminación que había recibido Korra.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – dijo Bolin, quien se había acercado sonriente a la escena que había visto de lejos.

\- ¿Qué hace este ladronzuelo entre nuestras filas? – le preguntó sorprendida Korra - ¡Mira lo que se atrevió a escribirme! – le dijo mostrando su brazo.

\- ¿Te lastimaste cavando? – se burló Bolin

\- ¡Ése no es el punto! – dijo avergonzada Korra, escondiendo su brazo -, ¡el punto es él!

\- A mí me parece encantador ¿Qué necesitas que te traiga? – pregunto a Kai, ignorando a Korra.

\- Necesito vino y crema batida – le respondió sonriente Kai.

\- Hey – preguntó Korra, intentando llamar la atención.

\- ¿No necesitas nada más?

\- ¿Hola?

\- No. Muchas gracias Sargento.

\- Hmm. Me pregunto si debería usar este superpoder de la invisibilidad para hacer el bien o el mal… - reflexionó Korra, haciendo reír a Bolin.

\- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Mako. Es por eso que Kai va a cocinar algo. Él es grandioso en la cocina – le respondió Bolin, provocando que Kai se sonrojase ante el alago de su superior.

\- Oh, así que es hoy… Deja que yo me encargue de las cosas que faltan.

.

.

Una atractiva chica se dirigía hacia ellos. Los tacones de sus botas resonaban imponentes sobre aquellas viejas y pulidas maderas mientras sus caderas se balanceaban al ritmo impuesto por sus pasos. Unas largas y provocadoras piernas parecían abarcar grandes distancias mientras ella se abría paso entre los sujetos que la miraban embobados intentando mandar una orden a su cerebro para que dejaran de mirarla, para que cerraran la boca, o no se ahogasen con el alcohol que intentaban tragar.

Divertida ella se regocijaba dando ocasionales guiños a algunos sujetos que sin decoro alguno la observaban, hambrientos. Le encantaba provocar esa hambre, le encantaba su trabajo.

Con paso firme se dirigió hacia la pareja de militares que se encontraba en la barra de aquel bar esperándola. Bolin la observaba sonrojado, repitiéndose a sí mismo en que debía mantener los labios juntos, tenía que dominarse, no podía mostrar debilidad ante aquella mujer. Por otra parte, Korra la observaba divertida. Se divertía tanto como ella en aquel lugar, pero ella no era la protagonista. Ella observaba desde las sombras, viendo como todos los sujetos perdían su dignidad frente a ella, frente a la pálida mujer, vestida con nada más que unas botas, un corto short que dejaba poco a la imaginación y un corpiño que resaltaba muy bien sus atributos. A eso si le sumabas los rojos y contrastantes labios y unos afilados ojos… digo, el cuadro completo, mostraba a una verdadera fiera, lista para cazar.

\- A usted no la logro cautivar ¿capitana? – dijo la mujer, mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Korra, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras acercaba su rostro a su cuello, oliéndola, _cazandola -._ No sería la primera vez en que estaría con una mujer. Tengo experiencia en todo…

\- Siempre es un gusto verte, Azula – le dijo Korra, sin intimidarse ante la mujer -. ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

\- Oh, una mujer directa… eso me gusta – dijo mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de la morena -. Por supuesto, justo aquí tengo la botella.

Azula se retiró un poco del cuerpo de Korra, mostrando la botella que había traído escondida entre sus manos. De inmediato se la entregó a Bolin, quien observaba impactado la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a él.

\- Estoy preparando la crema batida, tienes que esperar a que esté lista… a menos que quieras ayudarme a batirla – le dijo Azula, volviendo al ataque.

\- Oh, me encantaría, pero debo cuidar de Bolin. En otra ocasión será – le respondió Korra, dándole una sonrisa.

\- Tú te lo pierdes – dijo Azula mientras se levantaba e iba detrás de la barra, desapareciendo por la puerta que de seguro daba a la cocina.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – exclamó Bolin apenas Azula se había marchado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Azula?... solo somos unas buenas amigas – respondió levantando sus hombros.

\- Claro… vamos, cuéntame… ¿ya lo hicieron?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!... ¡Boo! ¿cómo puedes preguntarme eso?

\- Hey, tu eres mujer, ella es mujer

\- Oh, entonces ¿por qué no vas a revolcarte con el tipo de allá?

\- Estúpida… me refiero a que ella _claramente_ quiere algo contigo.

\- Pero yo no.

\- … Estoy confundido ¿es esa una nueva estrategia de seducción? ¡En serio, debo aprender varias cosas de ti!

\- ¡Que no es así! ¡Por dios! ¿Es que no me crees?

\- Eh…

\- Gracias por el voto de confianza – respondió ofendida Korra – Pero te equivocas. No he hecho nada, en mucho tiempo.

\- Eso es triste ¿sabes?

\- No me refiero a _eso,_ idiota. Me refiero a que desde hace tiempo que no me intereso por nadie.

\- ¿Alguna atractiva mujer de piel blanca como la nieve, de pelo negro azabache y labios rojos cual carmín tiene algo que ver aquí?

\- Amigo, si sigues hablando así, de seguro muchos dudarán de tus… _gustos_

\- ¡Pues que digan lo que quieran! – emitió Bolin mientras movía su mano apartando su imaginario pelo de su cuello.

\- ¿Por casualidad aquella mujer de la que hablan será una atractiva barwoman, que por casualidad se encuentra en la misma habitación que ustedes, soldados? – dijo Azula apareciendo detrás de la barra, atenta a toda la conversación que habían tenido los soldados.

\- Sólo si por casualidad también fueras doctora.

.

.

* * *

\- ¿La Isla de los Guerreros del Sol? – preguntó Katara - ¿Dónde queda eso?

\- Es un lugar localizado en la Nación del Fuego. El grupo liderado por Gyatso está construyendo una estación eléctrica ecológica allí – respondió Suki

\- En palabras simples, uno va a hacer un voluntariado – dijo desanimado Sokka -. Eso es para personas sin dinero ni conexiones, que necesita poner algo en sus currículums… un momento ¡yo soy uno de ellos! No tengo ni dinero, ni conexiones, ni suerte, ni siquiera una posibilidad.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Eres cariñoso y a veces guapo – respondió Suki, llevándose rápido una papa frita a la boca, sin querer darle importancia al asunto.

\- Ohh – se burló Asami, bebiendo un poco de su bebida.

\- De seguro yo quiero ser voluntario – agregó Aang emocionado.

\- ¡Hey! – golpeó su brazo Asami, llamando su atención - ¿Dónde crees que vas cuando Katara está embarazada?

\- ¡Pero si ella lo aprobó!

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Cuando nazca el bebé, ninguno de los dos tendrá otra oportunidad como esta. Así que le dije a Aang que estaba bien que él fuera – respondió Katara

\- Estoy sin habla ¿Por qué quieres trabajar duro cuando eres un chico rico? – preguntó Sokka – ¡Tu vida debe ser más fácil que la del dueño de Industrias Futuro!

\- Doctora Sato – se escuchó una voz seria llamar desde lejos. Para cuando todos notaron que se trataba del Presidente del Hospital de inmediato se colocaron de pie. – Deje libre su agenda para esta noche. Cenará conmigo – Y tan abruptamente como apareció, este desapareció, dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta.

\- Por casualidad ¿El Presidente me acaba de invitar a salir? – preguntó aun en trance Asami.

\- Es lógico, piensen ¿Qué se necesita para ascender? – comento Katara.

\- Eh no lo sé – respondió Suki encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Un arreglo matrimonial!

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó Asami casi ahogándose con su bebida.

\- No es tan mala idea – respondió Sokka.

\- ¡No! ¡No quiero casarme!

\- Eres demasiado buena para él. He escuchado que es divorciado – comentó pícaramente Suki.

\- Que envidia… ojalá yo saliera en la televisión y tuviera piel pálida, ojos verdes y aquel cabello tan hermoso que tienes Asami – dijo reflexivo Sokka.

\- Eh… y te faltó "ojalá fuera mujer" – enfatizó Katara

\- Hey, el amor es libre.

\- Dios… ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer? – dijo Asami tapándose la cara con las manos. Justo cuando pensaba que todo le estaba saliendo bien.

.

Era tarde por la noche. Desde aquella azotea se podía apreciar toda la ciudad. En aquel gran salón ostentosamente decorado Asami se sentía fuera de lugar. No había querido ir muy formal a aquella cena con el Presidente, pero, aunque lo hubiera ido bañada en oro, igual se hubiera sentido como una extraña. El Presidente era un hombre muy excéntrico.

Había caminado hasta el ventanal a observar la ciudad mientras esperaba que apareciera el Presidente Tarrlok, cuando de repente un fuerte carraspeo la sobresaltó.

\- ¿Qué haces? Toma asiento, Asami – le ordenó Tarrlok, sin ninguna pizca de amabilidad.

\- ¿No es que íbamos a ir a cenar?

\- ¿Crees que hemos venido aquí solo a cenar?

Ante aquella respuesta el estómago de Asami se revolvió. A regañadientes había "aceptado" cenar, si es que realmente ella había tenido la oportunidad de elegir. Y ahora este hombre le estaba diciendo que no la había llamado para que cenaran ¿sino que para que _se cenasen_? El primer impulso de Asami fue de escupirle, pero eso no era propio de una dama como ella, además él era su jefe. Debía resolver esto de la manera más diplomática posible.

\- Usted dijo que iríamos la azotea a cenar.

\- Azotea, salón… todo está aquí ¿qué más necesitas?

\- ¿Modales? No creo ser una ingenua por querer esperar algo más.

\- Oh, eres una princesa – se burló Tarrlok mientras se acercaba.

\- ¿Es ese tipo de persona? – preguntó Asami, sin poder esconder su desagrado por la situación.

\- ¿Eres tú ese tipo de mujer?... Podemos ordenar comida si es lo que te preocupa ¿quieres ir a ducharte mientras la comida llega?

\- Oh, lo siento… ¿debería?

\- No seas melodramática, Asami – le dijo el Presidente mientras se acercaba amenazante hacia ella.

Asami estaba acorralada, la alarma en su cabeza ya comenzaba a sonar. No tenía planeado dejarse tocar por ese hombre, sin importar de quién se trataba. Rápidamente se acercó hasta una mesa que había cerca, y de ella sacó una bandeja plateada, botando los finos vasos que se encontraban sobre él.

\- ¿Qué planea hacer con eso, doctora Sato? ¿Vas a golpearme?

\- Eso depende de qué siga haciendo.

.

.

\- ¡¿Golpeaste al Presidente?! – gritó Katara.

\- ¡Casi lo mató! – Añadió Sokka.

\- No creo que sea despedida ¿cierto? Digo ¡Por el amor de dios, me estaba defendiendo!

\- Eso claramente era acoso sexual – la apoyó Jinora.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Y ahora qué harás? – le preguntó Suki.

\- Ah – emitió Asami en un suspiro – Se supone que tengo que ir a una reunión con todos ¿Cómo siquiera enfrentaré a ese tipo?

\- Míralo con furia. Ve con furia, como si quisieras matarlo – aconsejó Sokka.

\- ¿Y si es un masoquista? ¿y si de verdad le empiezo a gustar? – preguntó aterrada Asami.

\- Entonces nosotros nos encargaremos de latigarlo.

Estaban en una sala de conferencias. Todos los doctores y profesores se encontraban alrededor de una larga mesa, hablando sobre algunos temas relacionados con el hospital, atención al cliente y nuevas terapias médicas. Todos estaban emocionados hablando cuando el Presidente hizo acto de presencia en la sala, y en ése momento la sala quedó sumida en el silencio, observando sin mostrarse demasiado interesados al hombre que acababa de llegar, quien avanzaba con cierto esfuerzo al centro de la habitación, para tomar su puesto en la mesa, sin prestarle importancia a los doctores que miraban preocupados aquel moretón que tenía en uno de sus pómulos. Asami en cuanto lo vio bajó la cabeza.

\- El siguiente punto a tratar es el proyecto de servicio médico en la Isla de los Guerreros del Sol – dijo Tarrlok sin saludar o explicar su retraso -. Pensé en tomar voluntarios, pero luego decidí que sería bueno enviar al mejor. De esa manera el nombre de nuestro Hospital quedaría en alto ¿qué mejor servicio que el hecho por el mejor doctor del Hospital Nómada Aire?

Todos asintieron mecánicamente. Les estaba costando seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos, pero esa última frase había tenido algo de razón. Si querían mostrar lo comprometido que estaba el hospital con las causas sociales, lo mejor era enviar a los mejores doctores en aquel voluntariado.

\- Doctora Sato – la llamó el Presidente Tarrlok -. Usted será la líder del equipo voluntario. Como rostro público del hospital usted de seguro aceptará gustosa tal oportunidad ¿no es así? – dijo finalmente, con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

* * *

 **Aeropuerto Internacional de la Isla Guerreros del Sol**

Allí estaban. Parados en medio de la pista de aterrizaje. El sol pegaba fuerte sobre sus cuerpos, quemándoles la piel, dañando sus ojos ante el reflejo que el asfalto le brindaba a los rayos, como si fuera un espejo. El clima era asfixiante, casi no corría viento y ya llevaban más de media hora esperando allí, en medio de la nada.

Decir que Asami estaba molesta, sería decir poco.

\- Maldición – se quejó Sokka - ¿por qué me convencieron en venir?

\- Dijeron que unos soldados de las fuerzas especiales iban a venir por nosotros – comentó Jinora, mientras leía un libro, ajena al calor del ambiente.

\- Vamos a esperar un poco más – lo animó Suki.

\- ¡Estamos esperando, pero este lugar es demasiado caliente!

El sonido del celular de Asami interrumpió las quejas de Sokka. Aquel sonido llamó la atención de todos. Asami buscó desganada entre el bolsillo de su jean aquel aparato. Cuando lo levantó observó confundida a un número desconocido que la llamaba. Por un momento pensó en cortar, pero de inmediato pensó que se podría tratar de algún militar, de aquellos que iban a venir a buscarlos. Aun así, contestó desanimada.

\- ¿Aló?... ¿Presidente? ¿qué presidente?... ¿Tarrlok?... Oh, ya recuerdo, ése Tarrlok… escúchame bien estúp- no alcanzó a completar su insulto cuando Sokka le arrebató el teléfono de sus manos.

\- ¿Presidente? Si, acabamos de arribar al aeropuerto de la isla… ¿La doctora Asami?, de inmediato la pongo al teléfono – dijo en voz alta Sokka, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Asami, diciéndole que tenía que controlarse.

Asami suspiró intentando calmarse, de inmediato cogió el celular y puso la opción de altavoz, para que todos escuchasen al Presidente. Por lo menos así habría testigos por si él quería continuar acosándola.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – respondió duramente Asami.

\- Realmente es caluroso allá ¿no es así? – se burló Tarrlok -. Incluso ahora, si cambias de parecer, tan solo tienes que decirme… Tengo muchas excusas para traerte de vuelta a Ciudad República

\- Olvídalo. Sabía que eras una escoria cuando me _ordenaste_ asistir a esa horrible cena, pero nunca pensé que fueras a caer tan bajo, Tarrlok, así que déjame decirte esto – sentenció Asami, claramente molesta -, con mi fama en la televisión, y mis conexiones VIP podría inicia mi propio hospital…

\- Con mujerzuelas y juegos de azar - agregó en un murmullo Sokka, bromeando solo para ellos, y para que Asami sonriera un poco.

\- … Tan pronto como vuelva a la Ciudad, arrojaré mi renuncia – continuó Asami – Solo espera.

\- ¡Oh, el helicóptero viene! – gritó Jinora a lo lejos.

\- Ahora si me disculpa, tengo trabajo que hacer – dijo finalmente Asami, cortando abruptamente la llamada.

\- Cielos, eres de temer, Sato – le dijo Suki dándole un codazo. De cierta manera, ella era como Sokka: siempre buscaba amenizar el ambiente, pero de una manera _más normal_.

El gran helicóptero militar trajo consigo una refrescante brisa. Mientras este se colocaba en posición de aterrizaje, todos los doctores se juntaron expectantes esperando a los soldados. La brisa generada por las astas, pronto se convirtió en una fuerte ventisca, botando algunas maletas y haciendo volar lejos unos cuantos gorros y pañoletas. Una de las víctimas fue Asami, quien avanzó unos cuantos metros apurada para alcanzar su pañoleta, y cuando se agachó a recogerla, el cambio de la dirección del viento, generado por la hélice que ya había tocado tierra, provocó que la pañoleta retrocediera hasta el equipo de médicos. Asami agachada no alcanzó a hacer nada, y cuando se levantó se quedó congelada observando atenta como de la puerta de aquella gran nave descendía un grupo de soldados limpiamente vestidos, con sus trajes de camuflaje verdes, sus bototos negros y su boina negra en sus cabezas. Todos venían caminando al mismo ritmo. La luz del sol era una molestia, no podía observar muy bien los rostros que aquellos soldados. Cuando ellos estuvieron a pocos metros ella la vio.

No era posible… no podía ser ella.

A paso firme y con unos lentes de piloto ella se acercaba a su grupo. Ninguna emoción cruzaba su rostro. Ella solo caminaba hacia ellos. Eso hizo dudar a Asami, quizás se estaba confundiendo, quizás era un espejismo. Pero nada la podía engañar, la podría reconocer en cualquier lugar. Era Korra.

Estaba lista para enfrentarla, para sonreírle y abrazarla. No quería admitirlo, pero la había extrañado. Y ahora estaba allí ¡a tan solo unos pasos de ella!

La distancia cada vez se era menor y cuando estuvieron a solo unos centímetros, Asami vio que Korra la observaba, el brillo de sus ojos a través de esos lentes la delató, ella la recordaba, jamás la había olvidado.

Pero Asami solo pudo obtener eso de Korra, solo aquel brillo de sus ojos, porque sin detenerse, la capitana pasó de ella. Ni siquiera se detuvo. Simplemente la había ignorado.

.

.

.

~o~

* * *

Hey, ha pasado un tiempo.

Diré desde ya que esta historia tardaré en actualizarla, no siendo tan constante. Eso sólo debido a problemas médicos.

¿Vieron que Asami no iba a sufrir tanto? Ahora fue una clase de doctora rock star, hasta que le arruinaron la fiesta y la mandaron a hacer voluntariado. Pero nada en la vida es azaroso, las chicas vuelven a estar juntas (ignoren el por qué hizo Korra eso, solo por ahora).

Eso, seguiré con esta historia para demostrarme a mí misma de que puedo adaptarme a cualquier tipo de historias, además me encanta la trama de esta, con sus toques médicos y militares de humor.

En fin. Aquí tienen~


	5. La Isla de los Guerreros del Sol

**La Isla de los Guerreros del Sol**

Allí estaba ella, luciendo aquel traje que la hacía ver tan importante, tan poderosa, aunque solo fuera una chica. Paso a paso acortaba la distancia existente entre ambas. Asami no podía moverse, después de todo ese tiempo ¿tanta era la coincidencia? ¿era ella?. Estaba a punto de sonreírle, sin poder evitarlo los músculos de su rostro estaban próximos a contraerse en aquella mueca tan encantadora cuando un balde frío de agua le cayó encima, casi al mismo tiempo en el cual ella pasaba por su lado, casi al mismo tiempo en que Korra la ignoraba.

La capitana siguió avanzando hasta el grupo de gente con maletas en medio de aquella desierta autopista de aterrizaje.

Jinora captó de inmediato la situación, y con sutileza avanzó hasta cogerse del brazo de Suki, para poder susurrarle al oído:

\- ¿No es ella la mujer que vimos la vez pasada? ¿… _la de Asami_?

\- Creo que es ella – le respondió Suki, sin dejar de mirar a Korra que ya se había detenido frente a ellos.

\- Estoy a cargo de la seguridad del equipo médico durante su estancia en la Isla de los Guerreros del Sol. Soy la oficial al mando, la Capitana Korra. Gusto en conocerlos.

\- Un gusto – respondieron todos al unísono, dando una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

\- Desde aquí, viajaremos al destino, en el helicóptero de transporte que ven detrás de nosotros – se adelantó Bolin.

Apenas terminó de decir eso los gemelos se acercaron con unos grandes bolsos verdes, de los cuales extrajeron unos sacos militares que de inmediato los repartieron a cada uno de los integrantes del equipo médico.

\- La cantidad de cosas personales que pueden llevar en el transporte estará limitado a la mochila militar que se les está entregando.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – exclamó Suki.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser eso? – la secundó Sokka.

\- El resto de los artículos serán transportados por tierra. Podrán recibirlos mañana por la tarde – continuó explicando Bolin -. Nos iremos en 10 minutos. A las 13:25 horas.

Mientras Bolin dijo eso, Korra reparó en una pañoleta que había en el suelo. Apenas la tomó en las manos la acercó sin poder evitarlo a su rostro, aspirando perfectamente un perfume que jamás había olvidado. Lentamente se volteó para encontrarse con la dueña de la prenda, quien _ahora_ la miraba inexpresiva, queriendo devolverle la misma expresión que Korra le había dado cuando se había atrevido a pasar junto a ella sin saludarla.

Una pequeña parte de Asami entendía la reacción de la capitana, con sus miles y tontas reglas militares; pero todo se iba al drenaje cuando su orgullo mancillado salía a flote. Jamás una persona que había conocido tan poco tiempo le había hecho sentir tan opuestos sentimientos.

Korra volvió en sus pasos, reparando abiertamente por primera vez en ella. Inexpresivas se quedaron a pocos pasos la una de la otra, pero lo que sus rostros se obligaban a ocultar, sus ojos lo gritaban. La capitana le extendió lentamente la pañoleta. Y Asami solo la cogió.

.

.

La recibida que tuvieron en el campamento fue calurosa. Había una fila de soldados que se pusieron a cantar y aplaudir con sus manos mientras ellos pasaron, sonrientes y riendo junto a ellos. Puras risas había en el aire con excepción de la de Asami. Ella avanzaba intentando sonreír, aun abrumada.

Cuando los soldados dejaron de cantar, apareció Kai con unos collares de flores, que de inmediato comenzó a colgárselos al cuello. Asami fue la primera, luego Suki y continuó Jinora. Sokka estaba detrás de ellas y se agachó ofreciendo su cabeza, pero Kai pasó de largo, buscando a la siguiente _mujer_ a quien colocarle el collar. Sokka hizo un ademán de haberse estado estirando cuando la risa de Aang junto a él delató que había sido avergonzado y humillado al pensar siquiera que él iba a recibir flores.

\- Lucí natural ¿verdad? – dijo para ver si su acción había pasado desapercibida.

\- Eres un bufón – dijo entre risas Aang. Luego de eso, apuntó hacia delante de él, hacia unos conteiner blancos con una pequeña cruz roja en cada uno de ellos -. Esos son los "Medicub", los cubos Médicos. Creo que ése es el lugar donde nos quedaremos.

\- Dios, ya no soy joven como para quedarme en un alojamiento militar – dijo apenado Sokka.

\- A mí me gusta, así puedo sentir que estoy en un viaje de campo – le dijo sonriente Aang.

Las chicas se habían adelantado hacia unas grandes y acogedoras carpas que habían cerca de los Medicub. Asami doblaba en silencio la poca ropa que había traído en aquella mochila militar para luego colocarla en uno de los roperos que había en un extremo. Jinora estaba a su lado, haciendo lo mismo, pero sin dejar de observar a Asami.

\- No hay mucho que organizar. Mañana llegará el transporte con nuestras cosas – dijo Jinora intentando romper el silencio.

\- Creo que eso es lo mejor, ya que estoy un poco cansada del viaje.

\- Toc-toc – las interrumpió alguien.

Las chicas dejaron de hacer lo poco que estaban haciendo al ver ingresar a la que sería su _habitación_ a un joven militar que las miraba sonriente.

\- ¿Cómo han estado? -. Las chicas se miraron entre ellas sorprendidas, buscando en los ojos de la otra algún indicio que les indicara que aquel joven les era familiar -. ¿No se acuerdan de mí? – les dijo éste al notar la incomodidad de ellas.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Jinora.

\- ¿El que huyó del hospital? – y mientras dijo eso hizo la mueca de reptar, arrastrando uno de sus pies.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡Eres ese ladrón! – exclamó sorprendida Asami.

Lo había reconocido, tanto ella como Jinora y Kai se encontraron sonriendo, como si hubiesen sido los mejores amigos en esa época. _Y no lo fueron_ , ese chiquillo había sido un grano en el trasero para ambas mujeres, que por cierto no recordaban su nombre. Atendían cientos de pacientes a la semana como para recordarlo. Pero Kai advirtió también eso.

\- Soldado Kai, saludándolas – dijo militarmente, mientras llevaba una mano hasta posicionarla en su frente.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Eso es genial – se apresuró a preguntar Jinora, visiblemente complacida.

\- Eso es cierto, pero antes quiero ver algo – dijo Asami -. ¿Por qué no tratas de correr en el mismo lugar?

Aquella pregunta desconcertó a Kai.

\- ¿Quieres que corra en el mismo lugar?

\- El tobillo que te torciste fue el derecho ¿verdad? Quiero comprobar si ya está todo bien – respondió Asami, dejando relucir su lado médico.

\- ¡Aah! – exclamó Kai entendiendo, contento de que ella se preocupara por él, y de inmediato se puso a dar saltos -. Estoy mejor gracias a usted, sané muy bien. Luego de eso me inscribí en la milicia.

\- Así que ya dejaste atrás todo eso – comentó Jinora.

\- Soy el soldado Kai, una persona que está en el ejército de las Fuerzas de las Naciones Unidas. Sostengo mi honor y lealtad y me uno junto a mi equipo – dijo orgulloso.

\- Oooh – emitieron sonrientes las chicas.

.

.

Sokka se encontraba sentado en la cama, saltando en el puesto mientras Suki ordenaba su ropa en el closet. El sonido metálico de los resortes al principio lo había dejado pasar, pero luego de 5 minutos ese agudo chirrido podría exasperar hasta a una monja, y ciertamente ella no lo era.

\- Si sigues haciendo eso el resorte se saldrá – le dijo lo más calmada que pudo, conteniéndose las ganas de explotar, pero Sokka continuó saltando -. ¡Ya detente!

\- ¿Detener qué? Tú detente de desempacar. Si nos vamos a ir, ahora es el momento – le respondió Sokka.

Suki rodó los ojos y continuó en su labor.

\- ¿Sabes cuántas plagas endémicas puedes encontrar en un lugar remoto como este?

\- ¿Cuántas? – preguntó Suki volviéndose hacia él.

\- Te pregunté porque yo tampoco lo sé. Así que, hay que huir antes de que pasemos por eso.

\- Oye, sal de aquí. Regresa a tu carpa – le dijo Suki, filtrando en su áspera voz de que su paciencia poco a poco se estaba agotando.

\- Se llama _voluntariado_ cuando tú vienes _bajo tu voluntad_ – respondió Sokka, haciendo caso omiso tanto de su orden como de su poca paciencia -. Pero ninguno de nosotros vino por que quiso. Esto es un castigo ¿Por qué tenemos que ser castigados juntos con otra persona?

\- ¿Te refieres a Asami? ¿Cómo siquiera puedes llamarte amigo de ella? – lo criticó – Yo he sido castigada demasiados años al conocerte.

\- ¿Realmente así te sientes? ¿Qué conocerme es un castigo? – le preguntó Sokka, acercándose a ella.

\- Oh, ¿alguna vez te hice ver que esto era un premio para mí?

Ante aquella respuesta Sokka frunció sus labios y de inmediato volvió a sentarse en la cama, donde saltó con más ganas.

\- ¡Salta, resorte! ¡Salta, resorte!

\- Eres un bufón

\- Sabes, me dicen demasiado eso…

.

.

Una hermosa y colorida flor adornaba en contra de todo lo previsto una escarpada quebrada que había a unos metros de los medicubs. De pronto, entre las rocas, un lente de una cámara fotográfica se acercó a sus pétalos, sin tocarlos, queriendo retratar aquella fuerza natural.

Era Aang, a él le encantaba retratar las cosas simples y fuertes de la vida. Disfrutaba solo con respirar. Se paseaba feliz por los lugares del recinto militar, recorriéndolo a sus anchas. Era enorme, pero nada que ver con lo que había imaginado: un fuerte inquebrantable hecho completamente de cemento. En vez de eso, parecía como si los militares ni siquiera perturbaran la naturaleza autóctona del lugar. Verde se percibía por todos los lugares. En medio del centro del recinto, había unas ruinas de lo que parecía haber sido mucho tiempo atrás una iglesia, ya que las columnas aún se conservaban elevadas, queriendo alcanzar el cielo. Justo bajo aquellas ruinas estaba ubicado el comedor, el cual, supuso que solo se ocupaba en los días soleados, pero como se trataba de una zona calurosa de inmediato supo que ahí es donde siempre comerían.

Apuntaba su cámara hacia distintos lugares hasta que, de pronto, su lente se oscureció. Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con el soldado Mako, quien extendió su mano, haciendo el ademán de que debía bajar la cámara.

\- No está permitido tomar fotos acá – fue lo único que le dijo.

\- ¿Por qué no se permite tomar fotos? – preguntó inocentemente Aang.

\- Debido a regulaciones militares no lo puedo decir.

\- Los soldados aquí son así, Aang – se escuchó la voz de Asami provenir desde atrás -. Tienen muchos secretos, y hay muchas cosas que no nos pueden decir por reglas y regulaciones.

Mako asintió, incómodo y luego se despidió, bajando levemente la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes eso, Asami? – preguntó Aang.

.

Asami se encontraba dando un paseo por los alrededores del recinto. Iba pensando en la pregunta que no supo responderle a Aang ¿cómo explicarle todo aquello haciéndolo sonar tan simple? Una correcta respuesta hubiera sido que simplemente lo sabía, pero de inmediato él se hubiera burlado debido a que Katara compartía con su futuro esposo todo lo que de ella se burlaba, y no era secreto que Asami encontraba aburrido el mundo militar. Entonces ¿cuál hubiera sido la otra respuesta? ¿Qué conocía a un militar? ¿A quién? Si hubiera dicho el nombre de Korra las cosas se hubieran puesto aún más difíciles, sobre todo debido a que parecía como que la capitana la estaba ignorando.

Distraída, dio un paso cuando notó que uno de los cordones de sus zapatillas estaba desabrochado. Se agachó lentamente a amarrársela, sumiéndose en una nueva clase de pensamientos. Desde que había ingresado a estudiar medicina poco a poco fue ocupando cada vez menos los zapatos con tacos que lucían tan bien en ella. Las zapatillas les eran más cómodas, le permitían correr en cualquier caso de emergencia, y se limpiaban más fácil que todas las otras. Eso le hizo sonreír, no extrañaba su vida anterior ni se arrepentía de lucir _más sexy_. Se encontraba lo suficientemente atractiva y, además, no es como si en _ése lugar_ quisiera serlo. Pero aquel último pensamiento hizo que volviera al meollo de su problema.

Y como las casualidades parecían jugar con su vida, justo pasó enfrente de ella Korra, quien llevaba entre sus manos una caja. En ningún momento reconoció su presencia, solo se limitó a avanzar hasta ingresar a un antiguo edificio, en donde subió las escaleras hasta perderse en su interior.

Asami se quedó de pie frente al edificio. Observándola visiblemente enfadada.

\- ¿Realmente no me vio, o solo está fingiendo?

Korra ingresó inexpresiva al edificio, y apenas estuvo dentro, lejos del campo de visión de Asami, sintió como sus piernas tambalearon. Vacilante se acercó hasta la pared, apoyando pesadamente su espalda en ella. Cuando recuperó el dominio de sí misma, suspiró, intentando sacar toda la frustración que sentía por su boca.

Por un espejo ubicado en la pared pudo ver perfectamente la cara de enojo y decepción con que la miró Asami. Eso la hizo sentir aún más mal. De cierta manera ella se sentía culpable, pero no sabía muy bien por qué ¿por creer en sus ideales? Sabía que no era eso, pero aún estaba demasiado confundida como para ordenar las ideas en su cabeza.

Volvió a suspirar, y colocándose de pie, intentó sobreponerse a la situación. Carraspeó para darse ánimos y continuó su camino, hasta al final de aquel edificio, donde en una pequeña oficina se encontraba su amigo Bolin, haciendo _entretenido papeleo_ con un semblante carismático y divertido frente al computador. Por supuesto eso era ironía. Bolin poco a poco moría por dentro.

Korra se sintió mejor al ver la cara de desgracia en su amigo. Como dicen, "si te sientes mal, solo tienes que ponerte al lado de alguien más desdichado", un horrible dicho, pero a Korra siempre le funcionaba. Con una sonrisa en su rostro se acercó hasta su sargento, dejando caer ruidosamente la caja junto a él, quien solo la miró con el mismo ánimo que presenta un animal en un matadero. _Él amaba su trabajo_.

La sonrisa de Korra se amplió aún más. Bolin sospechaba algo, ella no sonreía si no se traía algo entre manos, así que decidió ignorarla.

\- ¿No lo vas a abrir? – dijo indicándole la caja que había llegado.

\- Lo haré después.

\- No, no, no. No podemos esperar – dijo Korra -. ¿Qué pasa si hay un par de chocolates adentro?

\- Es más probable que sea una bomba terrorista.

\- Ay ¿por qué tienes que ser así? – lo criticó Korra – Un hombre solo muere una vez, no dos. Lo deberías abrir, como el hombre que dices ser.

\- ¿Desde cuándo abrir una caja te hace hombre? En la antigüedad había que cazar un animal, y ahora solo hay que abrir una caja.

\- Déjate de llorar y sólo ábrela.

\- ¿Y qué animal cazaste tú cuando te convertiste en hombre, Korra? – se burló Bolin mientras se levantaba de su asiento para disponerse a abrir la caja.

\- ¿Yo? Por favor, eso es para salvajes. Yo soy una princesa – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

\- Claro, tan delicada como Mononoke. Eres toda una salvaje ensangrentada – emitió Bolin con la caja ya abierta.

\- En otras circunstancias me hubiera ofendido, pero estoy halagada. Jamás me habían dicho princesa, menos princesa Mononoke.

\- Hmm… Ginseng rojo es probablemente para Mako – dijo Bolin viendo el contenido de la caja -. Los hilos de guitarra para Wei, películas _romáticas_ para Wang… dios mío.

Korra se encontraba revisando las demás cosas cuando Bolin extrajo una carta del fondo de la caja. Era para él. De inmediato la abrió y se puso a leerla.

\- ¿Y el mío? – preguntó Korra luego de un rato. Bolin sin quitar su vista en la carta le alargó la caja vacía. Ése era su regalo.

\- Tsk, que tacaños, enserio – dijo dejando la caja a un lado -. Parece que tampoco recibiste algo.

\- Mi regalo… viene en camino… - apenas dijo eso dobló la carta -. Creo que está siendo transferida aquí.

\- ¿Ella va a venir aquí?

.

* * *

\- Me reporto a usted. Desde este entonces, la primera teniente Opal Beifong ha sido transferida al cuerpo médico del equipo de las Naciones Unidas en las Isla de los Guerreros del Sol. Este es mi reporte para usted, señor. – dijo Opal mecánicamente frente a esa oficina en la capital.

Bataar la observaba sin decir ninguna palabra, visiblemente molesto.

\- Regresaré sana y salva, señor.

\- Así que al final te irás allá ¿eh?

\- Sí, señor. Y estoy muy feliz por poder hacerlo.

\- Siempre te he dicho esto y te lo diré nuevamente. Me agrada Korra, lo suficiente como para que tu pequeña relación termine dañando la buena relación que tengo con ella y con su equipo. Es tan buena como para que algún día ella llegue a ser general. Perfectamente podría ser de la familia.

Ahora era Opal la que lo observaba sin decir nada. Tampoco podía hacerlo. Estaban frente a una situación militar, aunque claramente su padre seguía insistiendo con que Korra era una buena candidata para formar parte de la familia.

\- Deberías saber que mientras más haga esto – continuó Bataar -, más difícil será para Bolin.

\- Una codicia personal de un superior es considerada como violación de la ley militar – se apresuró a responder Opal, dejando en claro que iba _netamente por asuntos militares_ -. ¿Quiere perder a otro buen subordinado, señor?

\- Bolin permaneció como un soldado porque entendió mis sentimientos. Nunca he perdido a alguien que trabaje como mi subordinado – aclaró Bataar.

\- Eso no es porque era un gran padre, es porque el Sargento en Primera Clase Bolin es un soldado de verdad. Y esa es la razón por la cual sigo enamorada de él, y la razón por la cual no lo puedo perder.

Eso acalló las palabras de su superior, de su jefe, de su padre. Al fin lo había dicho.

\- Si otra vez me detiene de ser enviada allá – continuó Opal -, entonces realmente perderá a las dos: a la Primer Teniente Beifong, y a su hija, Opal… Ese es todo mi reporte.

.

* * *

Asami seguía paseando por los límites del campo militar, que daba hacia unos cerros mientras ahora hablaba por teléfono con Katara.

\- ¿En serio? ¿El novio de Opal y ésa chica están allá? – preguntó Katara por el celular, divertida ante las coincidencias.

\- Sí, fueron trasladados aquí. Oh, estaba tan nerviosa cuando la vi en el tren de aterrizaje aéreo. Fue demasiado obvio ¿verdad?

\- Estoy segura de que casi ensucias tus calzones. Pero pasando a temas más románticos, quizás ustedes están destinadas a estar juntas. ¿Qué tan frecuente sucede que dos personas se vuelvan a juntar al otro lado del mundo?... ¿Estás feliz de verla otra vez?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Es realmente incómodo… Me ha ignorado olímpicamente.

\- ¿Asami?... ¿Hola, Asami?

\- ¿Katara? ¿No me puedes escuchar? ¿Hola?

\- ¿Asami?

\- Yo te puedo escuchar ¡háblame!... tsk, no me puede escuchar – luego de decir eso la llamada se cortó. Asami suspiró, observando resignada la pantalla sin señal de su celular.

Cuando guardó el teléfono, a lo lejos, del otro lado de la reja, observó como un grupo de niños estaban jugando en el prado. Lucían muy felices juntos. Algunos se perseguían y otro simplemente estaban sentados en el pasto. Asami sonrió, esos niños parecían ajenos a la frágil realidad política que estaba aconteciendo en la isla. Una pareja de niños llamó su atención, uno estaba de espaldas a ella, chupando algo. En el momento en que éste se lo extendió a su compañero, Asami supo que estaban chupando una especie de fierro. Eso no era para nada saludable.

\- ¡Hey! ¡No chupes eso, está sucio! – les dijo, llamando la atención de los niños.

Sin esperar, se encaramó a unas cajas que había cerca y cruzó la baja reja para ir al encuentro de los chicos. Buscando en sus bolsillos le extendió un chocolate a aquel chico, el cual lo recibió feliz, dándole a cambio el sucio fierro que estaba chupando.

Los niños en el momento en que vieron que ella le había dado algo, la rodearon y comenzaron a pedirle en otro idioma algo. Asami en ese entonces se dio cuenta que estaban en un lugar completamente distinto a la cultura de donde ella provenía. Aquel idioma era una muestra de ello, y ella no entendía nada.

\- No debiste darle eso si no puedes darles a todos – se escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

Asami volteó para observarla a ella, al otro lado de la reja. En un parpadeo la saltó sin problemas y se ubicó a su lado. Los niños de repente callaron.

\- Imprudentemente cruzaste la valla de área reservada – reclamó Korra.

\- También la cruzaste – se defendió Asami.

\- Tsk, no tienes ningún pensamiento de reflexión – le recriminó la capitana. A continuación avanzó unos cuantos pasos para acercarse más a los niños, y entonces se dirigió a ellos en los que parecía ser su idioma -: [Vayan a la unidad de entrenamiento. Hay una fiesta allí. Busquen al sargento Bolin ¿vale?]

\- [¡Si!] – respondieron a coro los niños y enseguida se fueron corriendo.

Asami acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja antes de dirigirse hacia Korra.

\- ¿Qué les dijiste?

\- Que, si no se iban, les dispararía.

Asami entrecerró los ojos.

\- No bromees conmigo.

\- Yo llamo _a_ _esto_ una broma – le respondió seria Korra, observándola a los ojos.

Asami supo que aquella era una señal de peligro, tenía que salir de ahí.

\- Me iré primero – le dijo volteándose sin esperar respuesta, abandonando a Korra.

Alcanzó a dar a lo más diez pasos cuando escuchó un sonido metálico debajo de sus pies y sintió como la tierra cedía un poco. Asami paró en el acto, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo.

\- No te muevas – le dijo Korra a su espalda.

Asami se volteó hacia ella para ver como preocupada se acercaba rápidamente a ella. Sintió una pequeña descarga de miedo correr por su espina.

\- En este momento estás parada sobre una mina.

\- ¿Parada sobre qué? ¿qué…? ¿una mina? – pregunto rápida y aterrada.

\- Justo debajo tuyo ¡no te muevas! – le dijo Korra al ver que Asami pretendía saltar pavorida.

\- ¿No me estas tomando el pelo? ¡¿De verdad pisé una mina?! ¡¿Qué mierda hace eso tan cerca, y de los niños?!... Oh demonios… ¿Qu-qué debo hacer?

Korra se acercó delicadamente hacia ella, evaluando la situación.

\- Incluyendo mi tiempo en la academia militar, este es mi 13er año en el ejército, pero jamás he visto a una persona vivir después de pisar una mina.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de palabras tranquilizadoras son esas?! ¿Es eso por lo que perdiste tanto tiempo en el ejército? – respondió alterada Asami -. ¡Maldita sea, haz algo! ¡Dijiste que estabas en las malditas fuerza especiales! ¡En las películas, ellos usan el cuchillo de Macgyver para desarmas explosivos! ¡Has algo!

\- De todos mis años de entrenamiento, solo he visto a una sola persona que puede desarmar una bomba con un cuchillo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Quién es? – pregunto afligida, sintiendo una brisa de esperanza.

\- El personaje principal de la película de Macgyver – le respondió Korra con una sonrisa cerca de su rostro, y enseguida dio un salto hacia atrás, esquivando un manotazo que Asami le había enviado.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Korra! ¡Eres una tonta!

\- ¿Acabas de maldecir al único soldado amigable que puede ayudarte?

\- Dijiste que no sabías nada ¿qué haré ahora? ¡Además estabas bromeando! ¡No me permitiré morir sin antes decirte algunas palabras!... Oh dios mío ¿voy a morir?

\- No morirás – le dijo Korra seria, acercándose a ella.

\- ¿Tienes un plan?

Korra asintió, y se acercó otro paso más a Asami, colocando uno de sus pies entre los de ella.

\- Separa las piernas – le dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. Asami las separó un poco, asustada, permitiendo a que Korra ingresara al pequeño espacio personal, pisando también la mina -. Voy a pisarla en tu lugar. Ahora vete.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que la pisarás en mi lugar? ¿Ya no explotará? – le preguntó Asami, sin alejarse de ella.

\- Oh lo hará. Pero moriré en tu lugar.

\- ¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?! ¿Por qué morirías en mi lugar? Mejor date prisa y trae a alguien mejor. Tiene que haber una solución – le dijo Asami comenzando a empujarla.

Korra solo la miraba sonriendo con aquella estúpida media sonrisa. Asami sentía que ella no estaba tomando esto en serio, al parecer ella no parecía tomar nada en serio. Pero ella era una mujer seria, y no se rendiría hasta encontrarle una solución a esto.

\- ¿Por qué te estás riendo? – le preguntó exasperándose -. ¡Ve a por alguien! ¡Es en serio Korra, deja de reírte!

En ése momento la empujó más fuerte. Korra alcanzó a afirmarse de uno de los brazos de Asami, pero al tener los pies entre los de ella, ésta se enredó, cayendo poco a poco, arrastrando a Asami consigo.

Asami gritó fuerte y luego cerró los ojos, sintiendo como en cámara lenta su cuerpo caía siguiendo al de Korra. Sintió el suave y cálido cuerpo de ésta debajo, por lo menos pudo sentir el calor de aquella mujer una última vez.

Esperó un momento lo peor, pero mientras el tiempo pasaba se dio cuenta que nada había sucedido. Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, observó como Korra la miraba son una radiante sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – murmuró -, ¿por qué no explotó?

\- ¿Ahora estás mejor?

\- ¿Qué es esto?... ¿fue una mentira? – le dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza, apoyándose en el pecho de Korra.

La sonrisa de esta se lo confirmó.

\- ¡Todo fue una mentira! ¡Maldita sea, Korra! ¡Me mentiste! – le gritó mientras se levantaba y lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus ojos. Estaba llorando, enfrente de Korra, pero no le importaba. Había pasado un susto tan grande que había tenido que elegir entre llorar o entre sufrir un paro cardíaco. Se sentía estúpida ¿por qué Korra había hecho eso? Estaba enfadada, peor que antes. Aquella militar era una estúpida, se lo repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza mientras sus manos la golpeaban débilmente, buscando la fuerza entre todas sus lágrimas.

\- Hey, Asami… - susurró Korra, incorporándose -, yo solo estaba…

\- Olvídalo – le dijo de pie -. No me hables. No me sigas tampoco – Y Asami se fue, arrimándose a la única pequeña llama de dignidad que le quedaba.

Asami avanzó rápidamente hasta llegar al campamento. Limpiándose las lágrimas antes de que todos la vieran, pasó de largo por la gente, para meterse en su carpa.

Bolin que estaba cerca, observó los ojos enrojecidos de Asami y el enfado plasmado en su rostro. Él suspiró. Su amiga era una estúpida, y él lo sabía.

\- ¿Ahora qué hiciste, Korra? – le preguntó cuándo la observó unos pasos más atrás.

\- La hice llorar – respondió avergonzada.

\- ¿Tan rápido?

\- Estoy sorprendida de mi misma también.

Korra observó como Asami salía de su carpa para ir en busca de agua. Obviamente ella no quería quedarse con aquel rostro sucio por sus lágrimas. Ella aprovechó aquella oportunidad para disculparse. Dejando a Bolin, corrió rápidamente hasta donde estaba Asami limpiándose, y tan pronto como ella la vio se dirigió rápidamente hacia la carpa, de nuevo, y Korra la siguió.

\- Asami, lo siento…

Esta solo la ignoró, continuando su camino. Cuando estaba a punto de ingresar a la enorme carpa militar, Korra se interpuso delante de ella, obligándola a que la escuchara.

\- Mi broma fue demasiado lejos porque estoy acostumbrada a pasar tiempo solo con chicos, con los chicos del campamento – se apresuró a completar -. De verdad lo siento.

Asami solo la miró.

\- Entiendo…

Korra la miraba con un aire de culpabilidad, y en cuando escuchó esas palabras sus ojos brillaron y Asami no pudo evitar sumergirse en su mirada.

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo – le dijo Korra.

.

.

* * *

Un nuevo día estaba saliendo. Asami junto a Jinora y Suki estaban en el lavadero a las afueras del edificio militar. Era temprano, acababan de despertar por el ruido de los militares cantando mientras hacían sus ejercicios diarios. Ellas se habían asomado extrañadas por aquel bullicio mañanero, pero de inmediato no lamentaron madrugar. Con sus mejillas encendidas ahora estaban observando _casualmente_ , como si se fueran de colegialas, a aquellos hombres con aquellos torsos desnudos, marcados y sudorosos correr en la base militar.

Suki suspiraba cada vez que el pelotón pasaba junto a ellas. Jinora bajaba la vista avergonzada y Asami solo podía sonreír, nerviosa. Era un grandioso estímulo para levantarse temprano.

\- Ellos probablemente hacen eso todas las mañanas ¿cierto? – preguntó Suki sin apartar la vista de ellos.

\- Si también lo hicieran por la noche, encantada viviría aquí – respondió Asami.

Perdida en cómo los músculos de aquellos hombres se movían con cada paso que daban, Asami no se fijó cuando una figura solo vestida con un pantalón militar y una polera sin mangas negra se puso delante de ellas, tapándoles la vista, visiblemente enfadada.

\- Parece que no pudiste dormir debido a todo el ruido – le dijo Korra, colocando ambos manos a cada lado de su cintura.

\- Lo siento, pero ¿puedes moverte a un lado un poco? – le respondió Asami sin dejar de mirar al pelotón, haciendo un gesto con su mano para que Korra se apartara.

Korra solo carraspeó, molesta, ignorando a Asami.

\- ¿Cuál es el programa del equipo médico hoy? – le preguntó en cambio.

\- ¿En la mañana o en la tarde? – balbuceó Asami, aun mirando a los chicos.

Korra resopló, suspirando sonoramente. Se volteó hacia el pelotón que justo pasaba a solo unos metros de ellas, y emitió un silbido.

\- Jede de grupo, deténgase en su lugar – les ordenó.

\- ¡Detenidos en tres, dos, uno! – gritaron a coro los soldados.

\- Terminen su marcha de la mañana. Vayan a los camarines.

\- ¡A lo camarines!

El grupo se despidió de la capitana y enseguida desaparecieron. Las chicas jamás apartaron su vista de ellos, y cuando estaban por desaparecer, Korra nuevamente se colocó en el campo visual de Asami, privándola de aquella imagen tan tentadora.

\- Mañana y tarde ¿qué significa? – volvió a preguntar.

Asami le dedicó una mirada de enfado. Prometía ser una maravillosa mañana, hasta pensó en desayunar al aire libre solo para ver a los chicos correr. Pero había aparecido Korra, la capitana aguafiestas.

Minutos después estaban todos en el medicub. El personal médico preparaba los frascos, las jeringas, el alcohol y esas cosas, ordenando todos los instrumentos necesarios para tomar muestras de sangre a los soldados, así como también para evaluar su condición de salud. Desde que ellos habían dejado la ciudad no habían sido monitoreados por un profesional de la salud, y ése era deber de ellos.

Sokka estaba en su mesón ordenando las cosas cuando comenzaron a ingresar los soldados con las carpetas de sus historiales médicos en sus manos, listos para hacer su chequeo. Sokka estiró la mano para coger una de los historiales que le estaban ofreciendo, cuando la puerta se abrió e ingresó con paso firme y confiado Asami, y detrás de ella venía Jinora con muchos tubos plásticos para las muestras. En cuanto todos la vieron ingresar, la gran masa de militares sonrió y la siguieron como una jauría de lobos. Sokka quedó con la mano estirada, de repente todos se habían ido. Siempre pasaba lo mismo.

Jinora caminaba sonriente detrás de Asami. No es que a su jefa le encantara hacer ese tipo de escenas, pero no podía evitarlo. El aire seguro que emanaba, en conjunto con lo atractiva que era, siempre llamaba la atención de los pacientes, quienes se peleaban para ser atendidos por ella. Esta vez no fue la excepción.

Asami llegó hasta su mesón, al final de aquella sala y cuando se sentó observó sorprendida al grupo de soldados que la había seguido, peleándose entre ellos para ver quién sería el primero en entregarse su historial médico. Asami observó a Jinora, buscando una explicación a todo ese alboroto y ella sólo se sonrió en respuesta. Sonriendo también, solo suspiró.

\- Hey, hey ¡no empujen! – decía uno de los chicos.

\- Vamos a hacerlo por orden de rangos – decía otro.

\- Cuando tomo muestras de sangre, esas duelen – advirtió sonriendo Asami, intentando asustarlos.

\- Usualmente no siento dolor, doctora – le dijo uno de los militares dejando su carpeta sobre la mesa y estirando su brazo. Eso la hizo sonreír nuevamente. Todos eran muy atentos con ella.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de aquella pared de hombres.

\- ¡Atención! – dijo uno de los soldados, y enseguida todos se colocaron firmes, dándole espacio a la capitana que acababa de entrar al medicub.

Cuando le dieron el espacio suficiente Korra observó al final de la sala a Asami sentada, de inmediato se puso rígida. Así que solo asintiendo se dio la vuelta para dejarla trabajar, no quería molestarla.

\- Espera. Ven, por favor – la llamó Asami -. No te vayas ¿no quieres ser la primera? Le darías un gran ejemplo a tu pelotón.

Korra sonrió incómoda y avanzó lentamente hasta sentarse frente a Asami, estirando su brazo desnudo. Aún estaba usando aquella simple polera negra sin mangas, al parecer había hecho ejercicio toda la mañana, pero ahora estaba calmada, lo que no interferiría con los exámenes.

Asami rápidamente colocó una amarra en su brazo, sobre su codo, para que de esta manera sus vasos sanguíneos fueran más visibles.

\- Ahora te pincharé – le advirtió sonriendo maliciosamente a Korra. Esta solo asintió, no creía que hubiera sido necesario decirle eso, como si eso le fuera a doler.

\- ¡Ah! – exclamó Korra en el momento en que la aguja atravesó su piel, y de inmediato calló, abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con la traviesa mirada de Asami.

\- Oh, esto es raro… - dijo ella - ¿Por qué no puedo encontrar la vena? – dijo irónica.

¡Era una trampa! ¡Y Korra había caído en ella! Eso era una venganza de Asami quien sonriente volvió a pincharla dolorosamente para luego volver a retirar la aguja. Korra cerró los ojos y expulsó lentamente el aire de sus pulmones. No podía quejarse, no cuando su pelotón estaba detrás de ella. Tensó sus músculos demostrando su incomodidad, atrayendo la atención de una sonriente Asami.

\- ¿Sabes? Un oficial siempre lleva consigo un arma de fuego – le dijo Korra -, una que siempre está cargada.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó falsamente sorprendida Asami -, entonces debiste dispararme.

Korra chasqueó sus dientes, esta mujer le iba a ser las cosas difíciles.

\- ¿Estará aquí? – preguntó ahora Asami, volviendo a pichar a Korra.

\- ¡Ah! – gritó esta sin poder evitarlo, escuchando como los soldados se reían a sus espaldas. Asami enderezó su torso lentamente, observándola radiante.

\- Aun no la he insertado – dijo humillándola. Causando una risa más fuerte de todos los presentes.

Korra carraspeó avergonzada, y lentamente acercó su torso hacia Asami, hasta que sus rostros quedaron cerca.

\- Si aún estás molesta por la broma de ayer… – murmuró.

\- Oh, no guardo rencores por ese tipo de cosas, capitana. Ahora ¿dónde estará?

Korra puso una mano sobre la de Asami con que sostenía la jeringa, ejerciendo presión para hundir ella misma la aguja en su piel.

\- Está aquí – le dijo mientras Asami exclamaba sorprendida al ver como Korra había hundido ella misma la aguja. Asami la miró sorprendida. Había sido vencida en su propio juego -. Tienes que llenar el frasco con sangre -, le indicó Korra, llamando su atención.

\- Claro.

\- Todos ustedes han estado trabajando duro – se escuchó la voz de un hombre ingresar.

\- ¡Buen trabajo! – lo saludaron los militares, mientras le daban la pasada.

Korra se levantó, colocando una mota de algodón en su brazo, lista para recibir al hombre que acababa de ingresar.

\- ¿Recibió los paquetes de los trabajadores? – le preguntó cuándo estuvo frente a él.

\- Vine aquí para recibirlos y luego pasé para darles mis saludos, capitana Korra – le respondió provocando que ésta riera halagada -. Gracias por hacerlo cada vez.

\- No se preocupe, Shu, no fue nada. Deberíamos juntarnos a jugar el fin de sema…

En ese momento una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, y enseguida una bocina de un vehículo sonó ininterrumpidamente. Todos observaron por la ventana, queriendo identificar lo que eso había sido. Korra sacó de su cinturón un walkie-talkie y sin perder tiempo presionó uno de los botones.

\- Habla la capitana. Reporten la situación del frente principal – dijo por la radio.

\- No hay nada fuera de lo normal en el frente principal – le respondieron de vuelta -. Parece ser un accidente automovilístico cerca de la carretera en la montaña.

\- Si es la carretera de la montaña… - dijo Shu acercándose a Korra -. ¡¿El auto se volcó con mis chicos adentro?!

.

.

Momentos después un jeep con Korra, Bolin y Mako se dirigían al lugar del accidente. Por un barranco observaron una columna de humo. Aparcaron a un lado de la carretera, saliendo apurados del vehículo para observar unos cuantos metros más abajo un camión volteado. Korra llevó una mano hacia el intercomunicador que llevaba en su oído para reportar la situación.

\- El vehículo involucrado en el accidente parecer ser un camión de carga de la ONU. Iremos a verificar su hay algún herido.

Bolin rodeó el vehículo hasta dar con el que sería el conductor, que estaba tirado unos metros más allá. Se acercó, colocándose de rodillas para tomar su pulso, confirmando lo que temía. Luego de eso se levantó, informándole solo con la mirada a Korra que el chofer estaba muerto. Korra asintió y de inmediato se dirigió hasta Mako, quien se encontraba en la puerta del copiloto. La puerta estaba cerrada y tenía las ventanas blindadas, él estaba por abrirla cuando escuchó un ruido dentro, eso hizo que efectuará la acción lo más rápido que pudo, apuntando con su rifle hacia el interior.

\- ¡No disparen! ¡No disparen! ¡Soy de la ONU! – dijo un asustado hombre en la cabina.

Bolin se acercó hasta el hombre que estaba al interior y sin vacilar revisó sus bolsillos, palpando la ropa a su alrededor, buscando cualquier elemento sospechoso. Cuando lo hubo revisado, se apartó.

\- Estoy herido, necesito tratamiento – dijo el hombre que llevaba el pelo largo y suelto, volteándose sospechosamente hacia el volante, emitiendo un extraño resoplido cuando se volvió asustado para ver como Korra tenía las llaves que al parecer él buscaba. No supo cuando las hubo tomado.

Korra no confiaba en él. Le tiró las llaves a Mako para indicarle que abriera la puerta trasera de aquel gran camión. Mako estaba por sacar el candado que protegía las grandes puertas cuando Korra con el rabillo del ojo observó como el extraño hombre sacaba rápidamente de la guantera una pistola, pero no alcanzó a apuntarla cuando ésta ya le había asestado un golpe en el rostro, profiriéndole un quejido de dolor. De inmediato los otros dos soldados llegaron a donde ella, quitándole el arma al tipo.

\- ¿No es un miembro de la ONU? – preguntaba Mako.

\- El equipo de ayuda no tiene permitido cargar armas – dijo Korra -, pero aun así él las tiene. Ambos tienen tatuajes de legiones extranjeras y sus ropas no encajan correctamente, e insisten en que son de la ONU ¿quiénes son éstas personas?

Bolin fue a abrir la puerta trasera del camión y grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró cajas con pistolas y armas de contrabando.

Pasaron pocos minutos cuando la policía local llegó, llevándose prisionero al hombre. Incautando las armas y los objetos traídos en el camión.

\- Luego de comprobarlo con la ONU, nos permitieron saber que sus identificaciones y el vehículo eran falsos.

\- Apreciamos toda su ayuda, muchas gracias – le dijo el policía a cargo de la situación. A continuación, se despidió y subió al vehículo donde había llegado, yéndose con todos los demás.

\- Necesitaremos reportar esto al cuartel general – dijo Bolin.

\- Hm, miles de reportes sin leer deben encontrarse apilados en aquella oficina. Piensa en los pobres árboles que son talados al tener que hacer un innecesario y extenso reporte – respondió Korra con una sonrisa.

.

.

Asami estaba lavando sus manos en el abrevadero cuando observó que llegaba el jeep con los soldados. De inmediato se apresuró a secar sus manos y a ir al encuentro de Korra y Bolin.

\- ¿Estás bien? – se dirigió Asami a ella -, ¿no hubo heridos?

\- Fue sólo un accidente de auto – dijo observando a Bolin, quien solo miró hacia otro lado -. Todo el mundo debió haber estado aturdido ¿están todos bien?

\- Bueno, estamos acostumbrados a situaciones de emergencia – respondió Asami.

\- Es un alivio. Bueno, tengo trabajo que hacer – le dijo y a continuación se dirigió a Bolin con una ceja levantada -. Voy a pasar por el cuartel general.

Apenas terminó la frase, Korra se dirigió hacia un auto estacionado junto al edificio.

\- Disculpa – le dijo Asami a Bolin, mientras ambos veían como Korra se acercaba al auto -, ¿podrías decirme la contraseña del wi-fi?

\- ¿Está hablando del wi-fi de las tropas? Me disculpo, pero no se nos permite revelarlo al público general – le respondió Bolin -. Son reglas de seguridad.

\- Oh, ¿en serio?... rayos…

\- Hay un café con internet en la ciudad – se apresuró a decirle Bolin -. Por suerte, la capitana pasará por allí. Probablemente ella pueda llevarla ¿estoy en lo correcto? – dijo en voz alta dirigiéndose a Korra, quien no había dejado de escuchar toda la conversación.

\- Subdirector de equipo ¿comiste algo en mal estado? – lo retó Korra haciéndole un desesperado gesto con sus ojos.

\- No se preocupe por mí, y tengan un viaje seguro ¡Saludo! – terminó diciendo saludando en aquella pose militar, para enseguida marcharse de allí.

.

.

El viaje a la ciudad fue incómodo, pero una llamada telefónica a Asami salvó el ambiente, y esta se apresuró a contestar. Korra solo conducía tranquila, aunque por dentro estuviera hecha un manojo de nervios. Intentaba mostrarse natural, como tantas veces lo había hecho con Asami, pero en el fondo sabía que nada podía volver a ser como alguna vez lo pensó, ella siempre tendría que mentirle sobre sus trabajos. Asami no la merecía.

\- Sí, puedo firmar el contrato hoy mismo – decía Asami por la línea -. Estoy en un país extranjero, pero puedo hacerlo en el computador apenas tenga internet… Si, entonces lo enviaré en una hora y le mandaré un mensaje de texto para confirmarlo – dijo finalmente antes de colgar. Cuando lo hizo emitió un suspiro.

\- ¿Te está mudando? – le preguntó Korra.

\- No, renunciaré a mi trabajo en el hospital y abriré mi propia clínica.

\- ¿Es por el escándalo con el presidente?

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – le preguntó Asami volviéndose hacia ella.

\- Cuando tú no estás, es de lo único que habla tu equipo médico.

\- Tsk…

\- Supongo que él no era un buen tipo.

\- No estaría aquí si él hubiera sido un buen tipo.

\- No puedo creer que te atraigan ése tipo de hombres – suspiró Korra.

\- Jamás salí con él, pero… Ah, es muy largo de explicar. De todos modos, el proceso para venir aquí no fue hermoso.

Minutos más tarde estaban avanzando por el centro de aquella colorida ciudad. Asami observaba por la ventana disfrutando del gran comercio que se desarrollaba afuera.

\- Ve con atención los edificios. La ciudad es grande y puede que no esté allí cuando termines. Por favor no comiences a explorar ni te pierdas – le pidió Korra.

\- Está bien – asintió Asami, encogiéndose de hombros.

.

* * *

\- Hoy a las 1100 detuvimos a un hombre que parecía ser un comerciante del mercado negro, junto a un cadáver y se los entregamos a las autoridades locales. Informe completo – dijo formalmente Korra frente a un gran escritorio, reportándole la situación a su superior.

\- Ya tengo el informe, pero no solo son traficantes de armas en un mercado local – le dijo el Teniente Coronel Tenzin sentado frente a ella -. Nadie sabe hasta qué punto están conectados con alguien. Sé que ustedes, el equipo alfa no tiene miedo, pero ellos tampoco tienen miedo ni leyes.

* * *

Kilómetros más allá un hombre calvo estaba abriendo unas cajas cargada con armas de alto calibre. Levantando las cejas cogió una pistola y avanzó hacia unos sujetos delante de él.

\- ¡No pueden fingir ser de la ONU para cruzar la frontera nunca más! – decía el oficial de policía que horas antes se había llevado al prisionero con él, el mismo que ahora se encontraba a su lado -. ¡Ahora ellos lo saben, e incluso han enviado a la armada a patrullar la frontera!

El hombre calvo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro cargó el arma, y con la misma expresión la apuntó hacia el oficial, quien se calló en ese mismo momento.

\- Seremos más precavidos – dijo el hombre, guardando el arma en su bolsillo.

\- ¡No se altere tanto! – respondió el oficial asustado, acercándose a liberar al prisionero -. Si las cosas salen mal, no es mucho lo que puedo hacer.

\- Bueno, usted sabe… tengo a mis personas en puestos importantes – apenas dijo eso mostró un gran fajo de dinero, el cual se lo fue a arrojar a los policías.

El policía a cargo se arrojó sobre ellos, y aprovechando ese descuido el hombre calvo levantó su mano, disparándole. Otro de los oficiales corrió a socorrerlo, pero poco a poco el suelo se estaba tiñendo cada vez más de rojo.

\- Felicidades – le dijo el hombre calvo al oficial -, has sido ascendido.

El hombre de inmediato se levantó, asustado, mientras veía con terror como su jefe se desangraba.

\- No olvides tu regalo – le dijo el hombre, indicándole con la vista el dinero.

.

.

~o~

* * *

 **N. de la A.:**

Explicaré un poco la situación de Opal: Su padre no quiere a Bolin pero estima mucho a Korra, por lo que no quiere que los caprichos de la relación con el mejor amigo de ésta dañen su relación, porque quiere que Korra sea parte de la familia (¿casándola en matrimonio con sus hijos?) ¿Se entendió?

Ahora ¿por qué Korra había ignorado a Asami? Podría excusarme como la capitana y decir "por causas militares", pero eso no sería suficiente, _en parte_. Pero entiéndanla un poco, no podía haber dejado de lado su cargo militar para correr al reencuentro con la doctora, aunque eso no explica que haya sido un poco desubicada. Pero, por otro lado, fue Asami la que quiso terminar con la idea de una relación al insinuarle que ella era casi una asesina mentirosa, que casi disfrutaba matar mientras ella se dedicaba a salvar a personas (un modo exagerado de explicarlo). Así que eso resume todo: fue por orgullo y causas militares.

La historia comenzará a enturbiarse. Ahora que están todos en la Isla es cuando comenzarán a suceder cosas malas, la última escena lo dice todo.

Y con respecto a Azula, ella _es mi fetiche_ , así que siempre la intentaré meter en todo, hahaha. Pero no se preocupen, no hará nada malo o incorrecto. Los celos acá no serán el problema. Solo sus profesiones y pensamientos.

Gracias por la recepción de mi tierna historia, esto equilibra mi otro lado.


	6. Diferencia de pensamientos

**Diferencia de pensamientos**

\- Estaban contrabandeando armas – continuó Korra con el reporte.

\- En otras palabras, eran mercaderes. Es mejor no toparse con ellos – dijo el coronel Tenzin más como una advertencia que como una sugerencia, pero el rostro inexpresivo de Korra le dijo que a ella no le importaba nada con tal de _hacer lo justo_. Levantándose de su escritorio se dirigió hacia donde ella se encontraba de pie. Debía hacerla entender -. Hey, tu sabes de esto… No nos queda mucho tiempo hasta que tengamos que regresar. Si lo haces, serás ascendida. Entonces evitemos las cosas que deben ser evitadas ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Evitemos? Eso sería como hacer la vista gorda – le recriminó Korra.

\- No podemos inmiscuirnos tanto en los asuntos políticos de otra nación, sin que nos pregunten, Korra. Eso traería muchos problemas, aún más si estamos hablando de un grupo de traficantes.

\- Entiendo – dijo poco convencida.

\- Escribe el reporte detalladamente. Por el momento, es todo lo que podemos hacer.

\- Si, entiendo.

\- Y toma esto – le alargó Tenzin un papel antes de que Korra saliera de ese improvisado despacho -. Hay una orden de traslado urgente desde la capital.

Korra observó bien el documento entre las manos. Esto debía ser una broma.

\- ¿Para el Sargento de Primera clase Bolin?

\- Es una orden para ser transferido a las Fuerzas Especiales, hecha por mismo General Baatar.

.

* * *

Bolin encontró que eso era demasiado. Había accedido de buena gana ir tan lejos y por tanto tiempo a esa isla para no tener que pensar tanto en ello, para escapar de los problemas que conseguía estando junto a ella. Y que ahora supiera de que ella sería transferida allí, que a él lo transfirieran a otra parte en ése momento no podía ser una casualidad. _Él_ estaba detrás de todo eso, la familia Beifong parecía que jamás separaría lo militar de lo personal, usando hasta sus rangos militares en ello.

Desde aquella lejana vez que él recordaba que lo hacía.

 _Estaban todos comiendo en el comedor. Luego de un largo día de entrenamiento ambas compañías se lo merecían, y en ello estaban disfrutando de su tiempo libre cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron completamente, dando paso a aquel militar de alto rango ingresar junto a todos ellos. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? No es que no pudieran almorzar allí, pero ellos tenían su propio comedor al otro lado._

 _\- Todos han hecho un buen trabajo con el entrenamiento. Vine aquí para compartir los alimentos, así que no me presten atención – dijo el General Bataar, sentándose justo en el asiento vacío delante de él._

 _Sus colegas continuaron comiendo, pero ahora incómodos y silenciosos. Aquel almuerzo no sería como todos, y él era el más afectado de todos._

 _El tiempo fue pasando y el comedor poco a poco se fue desocupando, dejándolos solos a ellos dos. Y él jamás tocó sus alimentos, esperando que su superior le dirigiese la palabra, listo para ser reprendido._

 _\- Estás saliendo con mi hija ¿verdad? – oyó que Bataar le preguntó apenas terminó su plato._

 _\- Sí, señor – respondió Bolin, fiel al código militar, aunque su superior no lo hiciera._

 _\- Me preocupo por el futuro de ella. Así que, me gustaría que tú lo tuvieras en cuenta._

 _¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Por qué él no lo tendría en cuenta?_

 _\- Creo que conoces bien el método, con esto quiero decir el método "más razonable"._

 _Ahí estaba. La orden implícita de que se alejara de su hija._

 _\- ¿Eso es una orden?_

 _\- Espero que no tenga que serlo. Pero si ha de ser entonces ya sabes._

 _Lo era. Él no le permitiría estar con su hija._

 _\- Hasta donde podemos ser civiles y honorables el uno con el otro, ahora es tu decisión._

Y ahora era exactamente lo mismo. De nuevo lo estaba enviando a otro lugar, lejos de su hija, abusando de su poder, escogiéndolo a él de entre todos los militares. Pero nada podía hacer respecto a ello, por lo que ahora, enfadado, se encontraba ordenando sus cosas para salir de aquella isla, todo hasta que cogió el sobre que le había llegado ésa mañana, avisándole que ella llegaría. Lentamente desdobló con cuidado la carta, para toparse con unas simples palabras, tan simples y a la vez recargadas de significado, como ella misma lo era.

 _"Tu regalo está en camino, Sargento. Te he extrañado todos los días. - Opal"_

.

.

* * *

\- ¿Fue capaz de hacer la transferencia? – preguntó Korra sin alejar su vista de enfrente mientras conducía de vuelta a la base.

Asami la observó con una mueca disgustada.

\- Lo estás haciendo de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿En serio volverás a tratarme de ésa manera?

Korra se encogió de hombros. Ni siquiera lo había pensado, lo había preguntado por cortesía. Su mente estaba en otros lados.

\- Lo siento.

\- Solo no lo hagas más. Pero sí, hice la transferencia –. Asami al percatarse de lo introvertida que estaba Korra se preocupó, decidió ir más allá, aunque supiera que ella jamás se lo diría -. ¿Sucedió algo malo allá?

\- Le han ordenado a Bolin volver a la ciudad. El General lo hizo – dijo esto último con un tono amargo. Asami captó la indirecta, a ella le disgustaba.

\- ¿El gran jefe? – preguntó para cerciorarse de la poca información de los rangos militares del cual ella tenía conocimiento.

\- Veo que estudiaste – le dijo, burlándose de ella. Eso amenizó el ambiente.

\- ¿Sientes envidia de que tu compañero regrese a casa antes, o estás triste porque te va a dejar?

\- Estoy frustrada porque la orden es injusta.

\- Dijiste que siempre había que seguir las ordenes.

\- Esta orden… no es de un superior, sino de un padre enfadado.

Asami se quedó en silencio. Estaba lista para enterarse de todo el drama que giraba en torno a su antigua compañera de internado.

\- El triste drama en donde el padre de Opal desempeña un papel. Supongo que las cosas no han cambiado – dijo, sorprendiendo un poco a Korra -. He tenido un poco de curiosidad ¿cómo se conocieron Opal y Bolin?

Korra sonrió. Recordar cosas así siempre la hacían sonreír, como si todo otro tiempo pasado hubiera sido mejor. Y así empezó a relatarle, separando quién decía cada cosa.

\- Estábamos en una de esas expediciones de sobrevivencia, fue una caminata muy larga e íbamos muy cargados. Opal era cirujana de las fuerzas armadas en ése momento… y recuerdo su cara enfadada cuando observó a Bolin cargar dos mochilas porque uno de los hombres que iba junto a él estaba fatigado. Era la tercera vez que lo hacía y ella se plantó delante de él obstruyéndole el paso.

"Es la tercera vez que haces eso ¿cierto?", le dijo Opal con su usual tono poco amigable y autoritario.

"¿Qué ocurre?", dijo Bolin.

"Quítate las botas" ordenó ésta.

\- Wow, ¿tan pronto? ¿y sin conocerse? Mínimo haberlo invitado a un trago antes de ordenarle que se desvistiera – interrumpió Asami.

\- ¿Me vas a interrumpir tan pronto? – le dijo Korra, levantándole una ceja reprochadora.

Asami hizo un gesto en que iba a guardar silencio, y Korra prosiguió con su relato.

\- Ya sabes cómo es Opal. No le importa de quién se trate cuando quiere hacer bien su trabajo, y ya lo había visto ir muchas veces en ayuda de los fatigados.

"Es bueno ocuparse de sus compañeros y ser el primero de su compañía, pero en el estado actual de tus pies, puedes ser licenciado del ejercito por la recomendación del doctor, sargento Bolin."

"Si me licencian, me licenciarán. Nada puedo hacer respecto a eso. Pero en este momento estoy decidido a ser el primero."

\- Y sin esperar continuar con esa conversación, Bolin se le adelantó, pasando de Opal. Pero esta chica es muy obstinada, y antes de que él pudiera dar su segundo paso, ésta lo cogió de la chaqueta.

"Espero que tu determinación por obtener el primero lugar no sea para obtener permiso por unas vacaciones para que de este modo puedas interrumpir la boda de tu ex novia."

\- ¡¿Ex - novia?! ¿Y se iba a casar? ¿Y Bolin quería interponerse? – interrumpió Asami una vez más, y ante la molesta mirada de Korra ésta se calló de inmediato, volviendo a hacer el gesto de que esta vez si iba a estar en silencio.

\- "Eso es correcto", respondió Bolin, enfrentándola completamente. Luego de esto, tardaría demasiado si te contara la tensión que se sintió en aquel campamento, más tratándose de alguien tan pasiva-agresiva como Opal. El punto es que, al fin de cuentas, Bolin si fue a la boda de su ex novia… junto con Opal.

\- ¿Juntos los dos? ¿Por qué fue Opal?

\- Lo que Bolin me contó es que él se estaba subiendo al automóvil, listo para ir al matrimonio, cuando de repente Opal ingresó al vehículo por la puerta trasera de los pasajeros.

"Felicidades por irrumpir en la boda de tu ex novia", le dijo Opal, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Afortunadamente para ti, casualmente estoy fuera de servicio ¿no es eso un alivio?", respondió ella, ignorándolo.

\- Muy típico de ella – agregó Asami.

\- "Le pregunté qué estaba haciendo aquí ¿tan difícil de entender fue mi pregunta?", enfatizó Bolin. – dijo Korra, continuando con la historia -. Ése chico a veces es tan obstinado como Opal.

"¿Mi respuesta es tan difícil de entender?. Si arruinas la boda de esta manera, ella probablemente estará aliviada de haber terminado contigo. Pero si vas conmigo, podemos hacer que se arrepienta. Eso es lo que significa mi respuesta". Ella puede llegar a ser completamente persuasiva – agregó Korra.

"Es tentador"

"Pero, tengo una condición"

\- Ella no deja cabos sueltos ¿no?

\- ¿Opal? Jamás. Debió haber hecho lo mismo contigo en el internado.

\- Nada de eso. No éramos tan cercanas – respondió Asami -. Como era de esperarse, ella es una experta separando parejas, pero ¿cuál fue la condición?

\- Eso te divertirá saberlo. Primero le hizo voltear el retrovisor del vehículo, y lo más entretenido de todo es que es aquí cuando aparezco yo.

"La persona que mi padre escogió para seguir con su legado es una mujer. Jamás la he visto y él espera que me comporte como si fuera mi hermana. Se trata de la Teniente Primera, Korra es su nombre", le dijo Opal.

"Ella ya llegó aquí hace dos días", se limitó a contestarle Bolin, o eso es lo que él me contó que le había dicho.

"Vino rápido. En todo caso, dile que estás saliendo conmigo"

"¿Para qué?"

"Estoy en la etapa rebelde contra mi padre. No puede obligarme a hacer cosas, ni siquiera aunque sea mi superior ¡y esto ni tiene que ver con la milicia! Es un completo abuso de poder", dijo Opal, y hasta ella cree que su padre abusaba de su poder – agregó divertida Korra.

"¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?", objetó mi tierno amigo.

"Es porque tú te ves cómo alguien de pocos amigos. Correcto, pero lejano. No te ofendas, pero tienes una personalidad completamente diferente a como mi padre me dijo que era Korra. Y quien sabe, quizás con esto ella no se acerque a mí pensando que tú eres un postulante más apto por ser novio de la hija del jefe"

"Es un plan horrible"

"No más que el tuyo. ¿Qué planeabas? ¿Aparecerte en la parte en que dicen si alguien se opone a la boda y entrar dramáticamente a la iglesia gritando 'yo me opongo'?". Y ya verás que Bolin sólo se encogió de hombros y accedió.

\- Entonces ésa es la parte en donde entras, con Opal odiándote desde el principio. Pero aun no entiendo por qué le pidió voltear el espejo retrovisor – dijo Asami.

\- Ah, eso. Eso es porque comenzó a desvestirse en el asiento trasero del auto. Iba más que preparada ¿sabes? Con un vestido, zapatos y maquillaje en el bolso que cargaba – dijo Korra deteniendo el vehículo y bajándose de él. Fue cuando Asami se dio cuenta de donde estaban.

No era el campamento. Estaban en una desierta playa en el cual solo había un muelle de madera a unos metros de ahí, y una desolada lancha.

Asami por un momento pareció confundida ¿por qué se habían detenido allí? Y Korra se había bajado dejando la historia a medias, como si ella quisiese que la siguiera. Y eso hizo.

\- Completamente segura de que su plan funcionaria – dijo sonriendo Asami, mientras cerraba la puerta del auto.

\- Para nuestra desgracia, siempre es así. O generalmente lo es hasta que su padre se entromete – respondió Korra mientras se acercaba a un muelle y se subía a la pequeña embarcación.

\- Hm… entonces, ¿podría decir que estuviste en una especie de triángulo amoroso? – le dijo, mientras escuchaba la madera crujir bajo sus pasos, en su intento de seguir a Korra.

La capitana se encogió de hombros.

\- Es… una manera un tanto retorcida de verla, pero puedes llamarlo así – dijo incómoda, tendiéndole la mano para que Asami subiera a la lancha, y ésta sin cuestionar ninguno de sus actos la tomó, hipnotizada tanto por la historia, como por la familiaridad con que se encontró siguiendo a Korra, como si hicieran esto desde siempre.

\- Por favor, ¿acaso jamás encontraste atractiva a Opal? – la molestó Asami, y en aquella pregunta la verdadera intención iba camuflada.

\- No. A mí las personas me agradan por su personalidad, y Opal desde el principio fue…

\- Lo sé – completó riendo Asami -. Eso quiere decir que yo tampoco te caí bien, entonces ¿por qué estamos hablando ahora?

 _¿Por qué estamos en un hermoso lugar, desierto y a solas?_

\- Contigo fue completamente diferente.

\- ¿Ah sí? – se sorprendió Asami -. ¿De qué manera? Yo recuerdo que fui bastante prepotente contigo. Para mí eras una abusadora.

Korra rió ante el recuerdo. Parecía como si hubiera sido hace años atrás y tan solo se habían conocido hace unos meses, y unas pocas semanas alcanzaron a hacer cosas juntas cuando tuvieron que separarse, tanto por trabajo como por ideales. Y nuevamente estaban juntas, conversando, en otra parte del mundo.

\- Tú me agradaste por tu personalidad tan fuerte y profesional. No eras arrogante, solo… te preocupabas por el paciente.

Asami calló, disfrutando el sonido de la voz de Korra mientras ella le decía esas cosas. Disfrutando del cuadro completo.

\- Además – continuó la capitana -. ¡Demonios! ¡Eras completamente ardiente!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – casi gritó Asami de la impresión, medio avergonzada y medio riendo -. Había tenido un turno de 28 horas, estaba más que agotada y luego había tenido que lidiar con Kai y con su matona que lo había seguido hasta el hospital. Ardiente era lo que menos me sentía, y si algo era ardiente era mi humor ¡por dios! ¡rogaba para que no te golpeara de los puros nervios que me dabas!

\- Hahaha ¿tan mala impresión fue la mía?

\- La peor – sonrió Asami.

A continuación, vino un silencio agradable. Las palabras de Korra aun resonaban en la mente de Asami, ella desde el primer momento siempre había sido directa con ella, aunque no lo hiciera con su trabajo, lo era con el trato. Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de aquella misteriosa chica, que tan poco hablaba de su vida, pero que tanto la hacía sonreír y sentir aquellas estúpidas mariposas en el estómago.

\- Un triángulo amoroso… - susurró inconsciente -. ¿Aún está en curso eso?

\- ¿El "triángulo"? – preguntó Korra, y Asami asintió -. Podría decirse que sí, pero Opal ya no me odia tanto.

Caminaron unos momentos más por la playa hasta que ahora Korra decidió romper el silencio.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué opinas de esta situación? – preguntó Asami, sin poder contenerse.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Por qué te interesa saber mi opinión?

\- Porque tú empezaste a hablarme de todo ello. Quiero saber.

\- ¿Mis intenciones con la familia Beifong? ¿Con Opal?... ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres preguntar, Asami?

Esa era la pregunta que ella misma se censuraba. ¿Qué quería preguntarle realmente? ¿Cómo esa conversación había cambiado dirección tan abruptamente?

\- Solo quiero conocerte – respondió en cambio.

\- Me conoces lo suficiente. Además, te recuerdo que tú fuiste la que me rechazó un tiempo atrás.

Demonios, eso no se lo esperaba. Ahora no encontraba como volver al inicio de la conversación, todo se estaba poniendo demasiado raro.

\- Solo preguntaba – dijo después de unos segundos, observando como el mar bailaba debajo de ellas.

Korra no emitió ningún sonido, solo se quedó mirándola, con esa expresión tan intensa e indescifrable.

\- Solo preguntaba – volvió a decir Asami, esta vez mirándola directamente a los ojos, convenciéndola a las dos de que no tenían por qué hablar de ésas cosas. Que estuvieran allí era solo una casualidad, no tenían la obligación de hacer nada -. No es que tenga curiosidad sobre tu opinión – agregó, para darle más peso a su desinterés.

Korra se acercó a ella, sin cambiar aquella expresión y, apoyando sus manos en sus piernas quedó a la altura de Asami, que yacía sentada, observándola directamente a los ojos, buscando algo en ella.

\- Pues justo ahora parecías muy curiosa – le sonrió Korra, desarmando todos sus argumentos.

Sin darle oportunidad para defenderse, la capitana se volteó, dando un gran paso hasta el timón de la pequeña embarcación y la hizo partir. Asami jamás había preguntado a dónde iban, solo se estaba dejando llevar, intentando no ilusionarse demasiado, intentando parecer lo más tranquila posible, cuando en realidad su estómago bullía en nerviosismo.

Ignorando eso último, aquella sonrisa la había dejado con una agradable sensación en su cuerpo. El mar se veía tan tranquilo y celestino alrededor, tan profundo y claro, tan sincero pero a la vez lleno de misterios, justo como los ojos de aquella chica que iba conduciendo detrás de ella, observando el terreno por delante y a ella. Asami la observó directamente, atenta a todas sus reacciones, a la radiante sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro, como si hubiera ganado alguna clase de batalla secreta.

Y ella sabía que lo había hecho.

Aun así, estaba maravillada. El paisaje y ella, era como si estuvieran de vacaciones. Si esto iba a ser así desde el principio, sabía que irremediablemente iba a caer. Tenía que andarse con cuidado.

Korra le indicó una pequeña isla a donde se dirigían y en pocos segundos la lancha estaba atracando en la orilla de aquellas cálidas aguas. Apenas tocaron tierra Asami observó completo el paisaje: no había nada allí, era como si en una gran roca que flotara en el mar se hubiera formado una quebrada, en la cual solo había un viejo barco oxidado, de algún naufragio quizás. Pero si bien el paisaje era bastante austero, lo encontró hermoso. En el estado de frenesí en el que estaba, pocas cosas no le hubiesen resultado hermosas. Pero la arena blanca, las paredes de piedra blancas rodeando la zona, y el contraste que ello tenía con el agua y el cielo celeste era onírico.

Casi hipnotizada avanzó hasta quedar a pocos pasos de aquella armazón de metal, embelesada. Korra venía justo detrás de ella.

\- Este lugar es tan inesperado – emitió -. ¿Cómo puede existir un lugar como este? Es lo suficientemente hermoso como para hacerme desmayar.

\- Entonces vengamos de nuevo – respondió Korra, mirándola.

Eso nuevamente englobaba más de lo que quería decir, y sin esperar una respuesta Korra se agachó y entre la arena cogió una pequeña piedra blanca, la cual observó detenidamente, como si se tratase de algún objeto precioso.

\- La gente de esta isla cree que si ellos toman piedras de esta playa serán capaces de volver aquí – dijo Korra, observando el barco naufragado -. Ten – le extendió la piedra.

\- Acabas de inventar eso ¿cierto? – dijo Asami, escéptica -. Si lo que hubieras dicho fuera verdad, entonces no habría más piedras en esta playa.

\- Eso es porque cuando regresas aquí, colocas las piedras donde las encontraste.

\- Oh… entonces creo que es una bonita tradición. Me encantaría volver acá.

Nuevamente Korra se había quedado observándola y ella no sabía qué hacer, así que solo avanzó y apuntó hacia el barco.

\- Este barco es muy impresionante. Puedo entrar allí ¿cierto?

\- Claro.

Y ante aquella respuesta Asami se adentró en la estructura, siendo plenamente consciente del sonido de los pasos en la arena detrás de ella.

\- Pero ¿cómo es que este barco está aquí de esta forma?

\- Porque está embrujado – respondió Korra, mientras salían a lo que había sido la cubierta del barco -. Si eres embrujado por un hermoso lugar, te quedarás así.

Asami se detuvo ¿por qué había dicho eso?

\- ¿Has sido embrujada alguna vez? – preguntó, enfrentándola.

Korra demoró en responder, y Asami vio como ésta luchaba contra algo.

\- Por supuesto – finalmente respondió -. Y pienso que tú lo sabes.

Maldita sea. No eran suposiciones de ella. Korra no estaba jugando.

Asami se quedó en silencio, como parecía hacerlo siempre desde que se había encontrado con ella por segunda vez. Pero este silencio era más espeso, como si cualquier movimiento pudiera desencadenar algo de lo cual no estaba segura respecto a las consecuencias. Su mente analítica en ése momento no pensaba, solo la observaba, buscando algo, sintiendo algo.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, todavía no he escuchado tu respuesta – continuó Korra, congelando el aliento de Asami y viendo un atisbo de pánico en los ojos de la última, ella sonriente agregó -: ¿Has estado bien? ¿Todavía sigues luciendo sexy en la sala de operaciones?

Asami dibujó una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Creo que quizás me has malinterpretado – respondió -. Yo no vine acá a hacer trabajo de voluntaria con buenas intenciones. Alguien con más poder me forzó a esta situación, a este lugar. Y ahora, ya no hago más cirugías.

Korra escuchaba atentamente, y Asami continuó sintiendo todo el pesar que ya había superado, el cual con facilidad se sobrepuso al mágico y efímero sentimiento indescifrable que antes la inundaba.

\- Aparentemente tener conocimientos de cirugía no cuenta como experiencia – dijo un poco resentida -. Pero regresaré, y cuando lo haga, con el fin de volver a ser lo que una vez fui, estaré muy ocupada.

Esa era la respuesta ambigua a la pregunta no formulada de Korra. Ella le contó en resumen lo que había sucedido, lo que iba a hacer en un futuro, y en ése futuro no tendría tiempo para lidiar con nadie. No podía pre-ocupar su mente con alguien como ella.

\- Ya veo.

Asami presionó la lisa piedra blanca entre sus manos. Había logrado no caer embrujada por el paisaje, debía concentrarse, solo había sido un desliz, unas muy breves vacaciones de descanso para su mente, pero ahora debía volver a ser ella.

Aun sentía algo del calor de Korra que persistía en la pequeña piedra, y ese pequeño y casi imaginario calor era como una pequeña aguja en su mente, que le decía que quizás, quizás… había obrado mal.

.

.

El viaje de vuelta fue incómodamente silencioso. Parte de Asami se atribuía la culpa, pero ella no había dicho explícitamente nada incorrecto. Todo había sido implícito, tácito, inexistente. Pero, aunque pensara eso, la evidencia estaba allí presente, enmascarada en esa incómoda barrera que sentía que Korra había vuelto a levantar, siempre bajo el disfraz de su rango militar.

Estaba ingresando a la base cuando ante los reflectores del auto vieron pasar a Aang casi corriendo con un pequeño niño entre sus brazos. Korra y Asami se miraron preocupadas y de inmediato salieron del auto, persiguiéndolo.

.

* * *

Pasando el extremo del estetoscopio por su tórax, nuevos datos se archivaban a su lista. Su frecuencia cardíaca se estaba regulando. El sonido de su respiración era constante, pero algo le molestaba.

\- ¿Dices que él de repente apareció frente a ti, vomitó y se desmayó? – preguntó Asami, haciendo una anamnesis de manera inconsciente.

\- Me dijo algunas palabras que no pude entender y luego sucedió todo eso. Como le faltaban nutrientes le coloqué un suero intravenoso. Pero ahora que lo pienso, su voz era normal – dijo Aang para agregar algo más a la lista de datos que Asami se estaba creando en su cabeza.

\- No parece que sea neumonía… pero para ser solo un simple caso de anemia debido a la desnutrición, su condición es realmente mala – dijo en voz alta.

Asami procedió a palpar el pecho del pequeño chico, y cuando presionó una zona cercana a la apófisis xifoides del esternón, se escuchó provenir de sus labios un débil alarido de dolor.

\- ¿Dolores entre el hígado y el estómago?

\- ¿Quizás sea envenenamiento por plomo? – agregó Korra, sobresaltando un poco a Asami, quien había olvidado que esta se encontraba en la misma habitación, a los pies de la camilla donde estaba recostado el chico.

\- Pero los síntomas de envenenamiento por plomo no aparecen tan repentinamente – comentó Aang.

En ese entonces Asami recordó a la chica que estaba chupando algo en las cercanías de la base militar.

\- Por casualidad ¿estaba chupando algo? – preguntó.

\- Si, estaba chupando sus dedos mientras me decía algo en otro idioma.

Un horrible presentimiento se le vino encima, pero no solo por la situación particular de este niño, sino que, probablemente, por la situación de todos los que vivían en aquella isla.

\- Tenemos que comenzar con una desintoxicación – ordenó Asami -, así que ponle un tratamiento intravenoso con algunos nutrientes y vitamina C, así como AEDT.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que es un envenenamiento causado por el plomo? – confirmó Aang.

Asami exhaló pesadamente el aire de sus pulmones. Decirlo era otra cosa.

\- Es anemia causada por desnutrición. Pero ya que el plomo fue ingerido, su sangre la absorbió, porque no estaba recibiendo ningún otro nutriente.

Aang abrió la boca, siendo consciente también del panorama de salud que se le venía encima.

\- Debido a que la ingesta de plomo aumentó demasiado rápido – continuó Asami -, esto se convirtió en una intoxicación aguda.

Aang se sacudió el mal presentimiento y observó a Korra.

\- Capitana, usted es increíble – luego se dirigió hacia Asami -. Iré a traer la medicina de inmediato.

Y apenas él salió de la sala, Korra se movió, notificando de su presencia.

\- Hazme saber cuándo él despierte – le dijo con voz monótona a Asami, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida también.

\- Estoy agradecida por su ayuda – la detuvo Asami, la cual se levantó de su asiento y la enfrentó -. De ahora en adelante, deja al equipo médico encargarse de los asuntos-

\- Si estás agradecida, todo lo que tienes que hacer es ser agradecida – la interrumpió Korra.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Tú dijiste que la vida tiene dignidad, y que no hay mayor valor o ideología que esa – respondió, haciéndola recordar todo lo pasado -. Estoy diciendo que tú pareces ser una persona diferente que la Dra. Sato que una vez conocí.

 _¿Qué demonios?_

Asami se mordió su labio inferior. Eso no era cierto. Ella no había cambiado ni una pizca, continuaba siendo la misma, solo que ahora era un poco más famosa y con más carácter ¿eso la hacía distinta?... ¡¿Y quién mierda se creía ella para decirle eso?! ¿acaso ella no había cambiado? ¿acaso no la había ignorado al principio?

No quería llevar esto al plano personal. Eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

\- La anemia a causa de la malnutrición y los síntomas de envenenamiento por plomo, son enfermedades que raramente ocurren en la capital – respondió, y cuando lo hizo notó que parecía una pobre excusa. No tenía por qué responderle a Korra.

\- En esta isla, son tan comunes como los resfriados – dijo Korra fríamente -. Incluso si éstas enfermedades son de rara ocurrencia, hubiera sido mejor que viniera un doctor que supiera de ellas.

 _¿Qué estás diciendo?…_

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo tajante Asami -. Sin embargo, no todos los doctores de este mundo son tan grandiosos.

\- Claro. También hay necesidad de los doctores que aparecen en la televisión.

Eso era. Ahora todo había cambiado de manera tan rápida a algo personal, a algo en su contra.

\- Me retiraré primero – dijo la Capitana, saliendo mecánicamente de aquella sala.

Asami cerró los ojos, apretando con fuerza sus párpados. Ella no podía decirle eso, no tenía derecho, no sabía nada de lo que había sucedido. Se sintió tan tonta al creer haber sentido alguna clase de conexión con ella horas antes en aquella paradisiaca playa. Pero siempre sería eso, sería el resentimiento de aquella vez, del cual jamás habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar. Menos quería hacerlo después de todo esto.

Korra avanzó casi sin detenerse hasta subir las escaleras que llevaban hacia las oficinas militares. A esa hora no habría nadie allí, necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba vaciar su mente. Se había dejado llevar por demasiado y se odió por ello ¿Por qué mierda lo había hecho?

Pesadamente daba sus pasos por aquellos escalones cuando un grave sonido de alarma resonó por todo el edificio. Korra se detuvo en el acto, internamente asustada ante el desconocido ruido. Un segundo después volvió a sonar, y continuó así por unos más. Eso era una señal de alerta.

Enseguida vio a Bolin salir de una de las puertas más lejanas y corrió hacia ella, con su rostro visiblemente preocupado. Aquello no podía ser bueno.

\- Toda el área del cubículo médico está bajo CONFP BRAVO – le dijo atropelladamente Bolin.

¿CONFP? Sabía que lo conocía, pero su mente aun no despertaba de la mal experiencia previa, todo causado por ella. Pero debía sobreponerse, no era momento para dejarse dominar por su vida sentimental.

 _CONFP: Condición de una Fuerza de Protección_ – le respondió su mente militar, pero ¿qué podría significar ello?

.

.

* * *

Todos los militares se encontraron vistiendo sus ropas de batalla, equipándose con todas sus armas, cubriendo cada uno de los rincones de la base, lista para defenderla, si es que llegaban a la instancia de hacerlo.

Korra estaba con Bolin en el centro de tácticas militares. Mientras su Sargento observaba un mapa de la zona, Korra estaba al teléfono buscando información sobre la gravedad de lo que se aproximaba.

\- ¿Es el área de interés el campo de los cubículos médicos hospitalarios? – preguntó ésta por la línea.

\- Un paciente VIP está siendo transferido al cubículo médico – decía alterado Tenzin desde la base principal de la Isla.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

\- No lo sé. Llegarán dentro de poco allá.

\- ¿Por lo menos sabemos quién es? – preguntó Korra, sin la seguridad de que le digieran de quien se trataba, ya que en cualquier momento la línea se podía volver insegura.

Pasaron unos segundos en el cual la tensión aumentó por completo.

\- Es la Presidenta Izumi del país de la Nación del Fuego – dijo finalmente Tenzin -, quien estaba regresando de su visita extraoficial al norte de la Isla para establecer un acuerdo del tratado de paz entre los grupos de políticos corruptos y el control fronterizo. Pero justamente por ser la mandataria de esa nación, y por querer instaurar la paz, transparentando todo el sistema gubernamental, eso la convierte en el blanco número uno para ser asesinada.

.

.

El silencio reinante era el mismo que solía llenar el ambiente antes de una confrontación abierta en los campos de batalla, pero esto no era tan violento, esto era todo sobre política, del cual cualquier acción en falso y se desencadenaría una inminente batalla. Y era muy malo, ya que, además, nadaban en la ignorancia.

Tanto el cuerpo médico como el militar estaban esperando afuera de los medicubs a que la capitana apareciera con las instrucciones. Asami no sabía muy bien qué esperar, o qué se querría de ella y de su equipo. Aun no le informaban de nada, y sinceramente no esperaba saberlo.

Pronto apareció Korra frente a ella, con un sobre entre sus manos. Si bien la situación era completamente distinta, ninguna de las dos pudo evitar mirarse a los ojos con la culpa y el orgullo flameando en su interior. Debían dejar eso de lado. Por ahora.

\- Estos son los expedientes médicos enviados por el doctor del paciente VIP – le dijo Korra, extendiéndole el sobre.

\- Está bien – respondió Asami, completamente profesional.

No esperó, apenas lo tuvo entre sus manos sacó el expediente fuera del sobre, y lo que encontró fue algo completamente alarmante.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – dijo Suki detrás de ella. No lo podía creer, en aquella información ¡no había información! Todo estaba censurado.

\- ¡¿Es una broma?! – exclamó Sokka -. Si todo está censurado ¿qué es exactamente lo que ellos quieren que leamos para hacer un diagnóstico?

Haber trabajado como médico particular le había servido para algo. Asami no estaba completamente sorprendida. Pero esto era una situación urgente, en otras circunstancias habría pasado eso por alto y lo hubiera tomado como un desafío para su carrera.

Pero ahora su carrera no era la única en juego. El desastre político de aquella Isla afectaría por completo el orden mundial. Era demasiado estrés.

\- En las historias médicas de los pacientes VIP, hay más mentiras que verdades de todas formas – dijo Asami, intentando tranquilizar a su equipo.

\- ¿Quieres decir que ellos registran información falsa en los historiales médicos de sus pacientes? – preguntó Aang -. ¿Qué tipo de doctores locos harían algo así?

\- Doctores como yo – respondió Asami, observando a Korra directamente a los ojos -. De la misma manera como los pacientes pobres necesitan doctores grandiosos, los pacientes VIP necesitan doctores especiales. Para ellos, su historial médico puede ser su debilidad, es por eso que el estado de salud de una presidenta es un secreto nacional.

El sonido de la sirena de una caravana de vehículos ingresando al recinto llamó la atención de todos, y cinco imponentes automóviles se detuvieron delante de ellos.

\- ¿Cuál es la situación? – preguntó Tenzin por el auricular que Korra llevaba al oído.

\- Nada especial. Ellos acaban de hacer presencia en el lugar.

\- Bien. Escucha, incluso Raiko ha sido avisado de la situación, así que mantenme informado de hasta los más pequeños detalles.

\- Entiendo.

.

* * *

\- La presión sanguínea está en 175/110, el pulso está en 100 y su frecuencia cardíaca en 70 – emitió Jinora observando preocupada a la paciente.

\- Ya que la presión sanguínea está alta y el pulso es rápido e irregular, podríamos decir que ella está somnolienta. Esto parece ser hipoglicemia – dijo Aang, al otro lado de la camilla.

\- Dice en su _pobre_ expediente que ella tiene diabetes ¿podrá ser un problema de la insulina? – preguntó Sokka, de brazos cruzados.

\- Hagámonos cargo de eso primero – determinó Asami -. Por favor, prepara D50A por intravenosa.

\- Ok – dijo Suki, mientras Jinora se preocupaba de monitorear el estado de la Presidenta.

\- ¡Esperen! – exclamó desde atrás de la habitación uno de los guardaespaldas de la Presidenta.

Observándolo, Asami siguió con la mirada al hombre que sacó un frasco de un maletín y se lo extendía, mostrándoselo.

\- Ésta es una prescripción del doctor de la Presidenta – le dijo, depositando el frasco entre las manos de la doctora.

Asami observó atentamente el nombre del fármaco, mientras sus dedos recorrían aquel envase.

\- ¿Nitroglicerina? – dijo en voz baja.

\- ¿Un vasodilatador? ¿Por qué? Esta paciente es diabética, y está teniendo una reacción adversa a la insulina ¿no es cierto? – preguntó Aang.

\- Les dije que la historia médica no es confiable – lo retó Asami, mientras desesperadamente intentaba buscar el problema en su cabeza -. Si tú cambias el diagnóstico de acuerdo a los síntomas, tiene sentido. Ella no está teniendo hipertensión causada por una hipoglicemia. Ella presenta hipoglicemia debido a problemas en el corazón.

Aun así, había algo que no calzaba, pero no lograba ver el cuadro completo aún. Y el tiempo se agotaba.

\- Por favor, adminístrale esto – mandó, extendiéndole el envase a Jinora.

Lentamente la enfermera inyectó eso en el tubo intravenoso, atenta a todos los cambios detectables en las pantallas.

Y segundos después un agudo y constante sonido de alarma salió de éstas.

\- Su presión sanguínea está cayendo – dijo Jinora, luchando por no entrar en pánico.

\- Abran las líneas y administren fluidos intravenosos – dijo Asami, y de inmediato abrió la camisa de la paciente para palpar su torso y abdomen, y cuando posó su mano la quitó se dio cuenta de otra cosa -. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Distensión abdominal?

\- Hey ¿qué está sucediendo? – escuchó Korra por el auricular.

Eso mismo ella quería saber. El rostro de Asami era de total concentración, pero ella sabía que estaba luchando contra algo que desconocía, bajo presión, en una sala llena de militares y guardaespaldas armados. Debía ayudarla de alguna manera.

\- ¿Cuál es la situación? – le preguntó calmadamente cuando se acercó a Asami, sin querer alarmarla o presionarla.

\- ¿Distensión abdominal y caída en la presión sanguínea? – dijo Asami sin escuchar su pregunta, ni ser consciente de su alrededor -. ¿Hemoperitoneo?

Presionó un poco más fuerte el abdomen y observó como el rostro de la inconsciente Izumi se contraía por el dolor.

\- Ella está sangrando en su cavidad abdominal. Hay algo más que están escondiendo acerca de esta paciente – dijo volviéndose a Korra -, seré capaz de saberlo una vez que la abra. Voy a hacerle una cirugía abdominal abierta. Preparen inmediatamente el cuarto de operación.

\- Si – respondió su equipo médico.

\- ¡Deténganse! - gritó el guardaespaldas -. No puedo dejar que hagan eso. No puedo dejar que la operen.

El sonido de alarma del estado crítico del paciente seguía sonando, ella ya había identificado una _posible_ causa del problema y necesitaba confirmarlo, necesitaba operarla.

\- El doctor de la presidenta estará aquí en una hora.

Necesitaba operarla.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? Ella no durará una hora – dijo Asami -. Si no la opero ahora, ni veinte minutos aguantará.

\- No puedo permitirle a cualquiera simplemente atravesarle un cuchillo a la presidenta de la Nación del Fuego.

\- No me estás escuchando – respondió alterándose -. Ella morirá si no la opero en veinte minutos.

Y el guardaespaldas no la escuchó. Llevándose una mano al interior de su chaqueta sacó una pistola y se la apuntó directamente.

\- ¡Manos fuera! – advirtió.

Korra sin perder tiempo se interpuso entre los guardaespaldas y el cuerpo médico.

\- Solo doctores de la Nación del Fuego pueden operar a la Presidenta Izumi – agregó el guardaespaldas.

Korra estaba justo en medio, completamente preocupada por el abrupto giro de acontecimientos. Su mano estaba apoyada en su cinturón, justo encima de la funda en la cual llevaba su pistola. ¿Tendría que sacarla? ¿Apuntar a aquel tipo como él lo estaba haciendo con ella? Pero eso empeoraría la situación, eso sería como ordenar directamente el ataque.

No sabía qué hacer.

\- Todo el mundo, deje lo que está haciendo y retírese – escuchó Korra que ordenó Asami detrás de ella.

Y el pitido agudo de la maquina seguía sonando.

\- Está bien. No estoy intentando cambiar la historia aquí – dijo Asami, dirigiéndose al guardaespaldas -, pero tan pronto como quite mi mano, ella morirá.

Y para respaldar lo que había dicho, otro sonido más preocupante se había sumado al anterior.

\- Su presión sanguínea está cayendo aún más. Está en el límite – dijo Jinora.

Todos se miraban buscando quién sería el primero que actuase. El juramento hipocrático de Asami le dictaba que ella no tenía que apartarse, a costa de su vida si es que tenía que ser así, pero eso iniciaría una guerra. Por otro lado, si dejaba morir a la Presidenta, eso también causaría una guerra. ¡Estúpidos políticos y sus guerras!

El auricular de Korra sonó de otra manera, indicándole que esto era un aviso a todos los militares, solo ellos escucharían.

\- Escuchen cuidadosamente – dijo Tenzin por la línea -. El asunto aquí no es si ella vive o muere, el punto es quién toma la responsabilidad por ello. Hagan lo que los guardaespaldas quieren. Entonces, si la Presidenta muere, podemos adjudicarle la responsabilidad a la doctora por no operarlo y será ése su error personal.

 _¿Qué…?_

\- La milicia no intervendrá bajo ninguna circunstancia. Es una orden del Presidente Raiko – finalizó Tenzin.

 _¡¿Qué?! Entonces, si no hacemos nada, la Presidenta Izumi morirá y la culpa será de Asami por no tratarla ¿y esperaban que eso esté bien? ¿Qué sucede con la ética? ¿Solo les basta quedar bien frente al mundo? ¿Cómo es que ni siquiera intentan dar la pelea para salvar su vida?_

Bolin lentamente intercambió una mirada con ella. Él tampoco estaba de acuerdo.

El sonido de las alarmas la estaba volviendo loca, el tiempo se acababa y tenía que tomar una decisión. Ladeando lentamente la cabeza, sin quitar la vista del arma con que la apuntaba el guardaespaldas, se dirigió a Asami.

\- [¿Entiendes si te hablo en este idioma?] – le preguntó Korra, utilizando el idioma de las tierras del Polo Sur.

\- [Si] – respondió Asami.

\- [¿Puedes salvar a la Presidenta?]

\- [¿Qué?... No lo sabré con certeza hasta que la abra, pero en algún lado del árbol biliar hay algún sangrado que-]

\- [Suficiente de cosas complicadas] – la cortó Korra, volteándose para plantarle cara directamente -. [Sólo dime si puedes salvarla o no… como una doctora]

\- ¡Tú estúpida! ¿qué estás haciendo? – escuchó Korra por su auricular.

\- [Respóndeme]

 _¡¿Qué mierda, Korra?! ¿Ahora soy una doctora competente? ¿En este preciso instante quieres que lo sea?_

Nada de esto debió haber sucedido. Nada la había preparado para algo así.

\- [Puedo salvarla] – dijo Asami finalmente.

Korra se volteó hacia el guardaespaldas. Llevó una mano hacia el otro lado de su cinturón, en el cual descansaba su walkie talkie que los comunicaba con la central. Apagó la señal y en seguida quitó el auricular de su oído, el cual cayó despreocupadamente por su cuello.

\- [Entonces sálvala] – dijo, y rápidamente desenfundó su pistola y la apuntó hacia el guardaespaldas de pie frente a ella.

Todo el equipo militar subió sus rifles, listos para disparar, para defender a su capitana, y los guardaespaldas respondieron elevando sus pistolas. El enfrentamiento armado ya era un hecho.

Suki emitió un pequeño alarido asustada, y Sokka de inmediato se acercó a protegerla. Todos estaban siendo refugiados por alguien, protegidos por alguien. Y Asami sabía perfectamente que la mujer frente a ella no solo protegía su nación y a sus ideales, se había interpuesto literalmente entre la pistola y ella, se había interpuesto sin permiso ni preguntas, como siempre lo hacía.

.

.

.

 **~o~**

* * *

 **N. de la A.:**

No he olvidado esta historia, me encanta, pero la verdad es que me toma demasiado tiempo adaptarla, del cual no dispongo mucho últimamente. Pero prometo no dejar pasar _tanto_ esta vez.

Poco a poco la relación de Bolin está entrando a escena, aunque en este capitulo él no apareció tanto. El fuerte fue la complicada relación de las chicas, las cuales no piensan dejar de lado todos sus prejuicios. Y es un tanto divertido que lo diga.

En fin, no tengo muchas palabras, y como no tengo otra manera de avisar informaré que este lunes _quizás_ no actualice la otra  historia cochina, debido a que en mi país son días festivos ultrapatrióticos y estaré en un tanto _ocupada_. Así que pasen el dato, para no preocupar ni decepcionar.

Listo. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización _de lo que sea._


	7. Acciones disciplinarias

**Acciones disciplinarias**

La situación a pesar de estar mal, prometía con empeorar. Asami solo podía ver la determinación en los ojos del guardaespaldas de la Presidenta, que no duraría en colocar una bala en la frente de Korra, y después la mataría a ella. Pero sabía que eso no sucedería, no con Korra, no cuando ella tenía que cumplir con su deber.

 _¿Y cuál era ese?_

Y Asami tenía que cumplir con el suyo. Saliendo del trance en el que estaba, observó a su equipo médico, tan visiblemente aterrado como ella lo estaba por dentro. Tenía que sobreponerse, brindarles la confianza, demostrarle a Korra que hacía bien, que ella salvaría a la Presidenta.

\- Vamos a mover la cama a la sala de operaciones – dijo, perturbando el silencio sepulcral, y su propia voz le fue desconocida hasta a ella misma.

Aang fue el siguiente en sobreponerse, y alcanzó a moverse unos centímetros antes de que otra voz, mucho más ronca y violenta los sobresaltara.

\- ¡Retrocedan! ¡Se los digo por última vez! – les advertía el guardaespaldas.

\- De este momento en adelante, proteger al equipo médico y al paciente es nuestra primera y más importante tarea – le respondía Korra, sin flaquear un centímetro. Ella también estaba determinada -. Equipo, formen una fila frente de las armas -, ordenó, y de inmediato todos los soldados se desplegaron de manera que formaron una barrera entre los guardaespaldas y el equipo médico -. De este momento en adelante, quien sea una amenaza, le doy permiso para disparar.

\- Mire, capitana, más le vale saber exactamente lo que está haciendo – decía el hombre.

\- Usted haga su trabajo. La doctora hará el suyo salvando a la paciente, y yo protegeré lo que tenga que proteger.

\- Vamos a llevar ahora a la paciente – comentó en voz baja Asami.

Lentamente movieron la camilla, siempre atentos de la reacción de los que se estaban apuntando. Asami no quitó su vista de Korra, ahora al fin podía ver su expresión, tan seria y temible como jamás la había visto. Este era su trabajo, poner su vida en peligro para proteger lo que ella sentía necesario proteger, aun en contra de sus órdenes. Ella debía hacer lo mismo, debía demostrarle que no estaría equivocada, que ella era la ideal para resolver esto.

Con esa idea en mente, una ola de confianza la invadió. Ella resolvería eso.

.

* * *

\- Me han dicho que nuestro equipo y los guardias de la Presidenta Izumi se están apuntando sus armas los unos a los otros – decía un político en la sala de conferencias.

\- Hablando médicamente, la decisión de nuestros doctores es la correcta – decía el encargado del Hospital.

\- ¡Tomar la decisión médica correcta no es lo importante ahora! – exclamaba Tarrlok -. ¡Estamos hablando sobre la Presidenta Izumi de la Nación del Fuego! ¿Qué ocurrirá si algo sale mal?

\- Si algo sale mal, nuestro gobierno tendrá problemas con cada colonia de la Nación del Fuego – sentenciaba Raiko.

.

* * *

Estaba en blanco. Necesitaba estarlo, cada vez que sentía el olor a látex, antisépticos, alcohol y otras soluciones estériles, la mente de Asami se obligaba a olvidarse del mundo y de sus preocupaciones banales. Toda su concentración debía enfocarla a su trabajo, a su paciente y a su equipo médico. Y la situación política de esta en particular no hacía mella en su seguridad, no cuando ella estaba en ése estado de concentración absoluta.

\- Comencemos. Bisturí – pidió, y Jinora sonriendo nerviosa se lo entregó.

.

* * *

\- ¡Bastardos locos! ¡Deténganse ahora! – gritaba Tenzin por el intercomunicador, pero nadie lo oía realmente, todos atentos a su adversario -. ¿Korra? ¿Bolin?… ¡¿por qué nadie me responde?! – volvió a gritar en la base, comenzando a desesperarse.

Tenzin se paseaba agarrándose la cabeza. Siempre culpaba de su calvicie a sus soldados, y este era un perfecto ejemplo sobre ello. En eso, un soldado ingresó rápido en la base y de inmediato se dirigió hacia su supervisor.

\- ¡Saludo! – dijo colocando una mano en la frente, apurado -. Las fuerzas especiales están completamente armadas en el campo de entrenamiento. La unidad está con Fuerza de Protección de Condición nivel uno.

\- ¿Crees que no tengo oídos? ¡Ya lo sé! – lo cortó Tenzin -, así que ten el auto listo.

El soldado se fue raudo a cumplir con su mandado. Tenzin volvió hacia donde estaba ubicada la radio, por la cual había dado órdenes en vano, no importaba que nadie lo escuchara, tenía que informarlo.

\- Gracias a ustedes, nos han emitido FPC con nivel uno… Estamos a punto de ir a la guerra ahora. Quien sea que me escuche, que se asegure de decírselo a la capitana Korra. Vayan a buscar a los doctores de inmediato y detengan la operación ahora. También entreguen a la Presidenta a sus guardaespaldas… ¡o sino iré yo mismo y les dispararé a todos por desobediencia!

.

* * *

Asami tenía el bisturí en sus manos, estaba lista, pero ahora era consciente del nerviosismo que imperaba en su equipo. Si ellos dudaban, aunque se esforzara algo podría salir mal. Esto era trabajo en equipo.

\- Si empiezas esto, entonces no podrás dar vuelta atrás – le dijo Sokka, observándola con preocupación -. Si cambias de parecer-

\- Observa esto Sokka – la interrumpió Asami, indicando una cicatriz en el costado de la paciente -. Ésta es una incisión subcostal ¿verdad?

\- No había registros de cirugía en su historial – agregó Aang.

\- Es por esto, por lo que no deben confiar en nada en esta operación – dijo Asami -, es por esto que esta operación es peligrosa.

\- La paciente, nosotros, e incluso los soldados que están afuera… - dijo indeciso Sokka.

 _¿A qué quieres ir?_

\- Si detenemos esto porque es peligroso, entonces la paciente morirá. Y como doctores, en verdad no tenemos otra opción en este asunto.

Asami miró a todos desafiante. Debían dejar de lado el miedo por la política, esto no les competía a ellos, ellos debían salvar vidas, sin importar la nación.

\- Cortaremos el abdomen ahora – y seguido de esto Asami hundió la hoja del cuchillo en la piel, abriéndola lentamente, provocando que comenzara a brotar una fina y limpia capa de sangre proveniente de los tejidos.

\- Lo estaba dudando, pero es verdad, esta paciente ha tenido cirugía de la vesícula biliar antes – dijo Sokka -, la adhesión de los tejidos es severa.

\- Comenzaremos sacando esto primero, en orden y con precisión.

Actuaban con coordinación. Mientras uno separaba los tejidos, el otro succionaba y buscaba la causa. No eran necesario las palabras, los doctores solo estiraban la mano y las enfermeras de inmediato sabían qué es lo que necesitaban. La sangre poco a poco estaba manchando el lugar, estropeándolo todo a su alrededor, tergiversando la realidad de la anatomía. El agudo sonido de la maquina completó el cuadro, ella estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre.

\- Su presión sanguínea está bajando muy rápido, está perdiendo mucha sangre – confirmó Suki.

\- Por favor, bombeen más sangre.

\- La presión baja incluso más rápido – volvía a informar, con un hilo de desesperación en su voz.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Aang -, si algo le pasa a este paciente ¿todos vamos a morir? Y ahora soy un padre…

\- Esto no será suficiente – decía Sokka mientras succionaba la sangre para intentar ver -. No… ¡no tenemos tiempo! Solo cuidemos de la adhesión, detengamos la hemorragia y-

\- Jinora, has otra transfusión de inmediato – lo interrumpió Asami -. Podemos manejar esta cantidad de sangre. Después de quitar la adhesión del tejido, podemos cuidar de la hemorragia. Solo hagan lo único que habíamos planeado originalmente: en secuencia y con confianza. Deja de quejarte y trae diez paquetes más de glóbulos rojos – le ordenó Asami a Sokka -, de paso, te calmas un poco. No me sirves así.

Sokka la miró asombrado. Esta mujer era de hierro.

\- Entonces, procederemos a la extracción de la adhesión – dijo Asami.

.

.

\- ¿Cuál es la situación allá? – preguntó Tenzin por el intercomunicador, y en verdad no esperaba que le contestasen.

\- Aun la están operando – respondió Bolin, para sorpresa de todos.

Un ruido desde el aire comenzó a intensificarse. Todos los soldados y guardaespaldas, sin comprometer su guardia, elevaron la vista, como si eso fuera capaz de ver a través del techo. Cuando el ruido fue más claro, Bolin agregó:

\- Al parecer, acaba de llegar el médico de la Presidenta.

.

.

El sonido de la maquina se estaba normalizando. Lo peor al parecer había pasado, ahora tenían que apurarse en encontrar la solución.

\- Todo parece estar bien ahora, ya que pudimos reparar el aneurisma – decía optimista Aang.

\- Su presión sanguínea se está estabilizando – dijo Jinora.

\- Bien, limpiaremos alrededor calmadamente y haremos la angiorrafia.

.

.

El doctor personal estaba chequeando el estado general de la Presidenta, mientras Asami y su equipo médico observaban atentamente todos sus movimientos, a la espera de que éste pudiera decir algo.

\- Parece que toda la operación quirúrgica salió bien – decía el médico.

\- Dejará una cicatriz – comentó Asami -, podría haber actuado mejor si hubiese tenido el historial correcto.

\- Bueno, la Presidenta todavía tiene que despertarse para que la cirugía sea llamada un "éxito". De ser ustedes aun estaría preocupado.

Ese comentario le molestó.

\- Si yo me hubiese sentado ahí, preocupándome sin hacer nada, tú tendrías un cadáver ahora – lo retó Asami.

\- ¡Aun podría morir! – exclamó el médico, e indignado salió de la habitación.

\- ¡¿Crees que no sé eso?! – alcanzó a gritarle Asami -. Tsk, mierda – masculló y se recostó en la pared en la que se deslizó lentamente hasta caer sentada al suelo.

\- Hey ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Sokka, a lo que Asami no respondió -. Me quedaré vigilando ¿Por qué no vas a descansar un poco?

\- Estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de hambre.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a buscar comida junto con Jinora y Suki? – le dijo Asami a Aang -. Luego podemos rotar turnos.

\- Sí, señora – respondió el chico -. Por cierto ¿qué haremos si no despierta?

\- Habrá un reporte de caso sobre aneurisma hepático arterial – respondió Asami.

\- … y la historia política del mundo cambiará un poco – agregó Sokka.

.

* * *

 **Palacio de Gobierno de Ciudad República.**

\- ¿Podría haber problemas en el periodo de recuperación?

\- Aunque la cirugía de aneurisma salió bien, después de esta es cuando ocurre alguna hemorragia o alguna falla hepática –

\- No tiene que explicarlo todo – le cortó Raiko.

\- Solo nos queda esperar los resultados de la cirugía, eso es todo – respondió agotado el director del hospital.

\- Pudimos evitar el peor tipo de fricción, como un enfrentamiento armado, pero necesitamos algún tipo de justificación para propósitos diplomáticos. ¿No cree que deberíamos estimar una medida anticipatoria en cuando a aquellos que son responsables? – decía el Presidente, observando atentamente a Bataar.

El general se volteó hasta el teléfono ubicado a su lado y marcó algunos números en silencio.

\- Este es el General, conécteme con el cuerpo de señales.

* * *

\- Sargento de Primera Clase Bolin ¿puede escucharme? – decía por el auricular el general.

\- Aquí el Sargento de Primera Clase Bolin – respondió este con prontitud.

\- Sargento, saque a la capitana de su posición por desobedecer órdenes, y ponla en detención temporal.

Bolin observó incómodo y levemente aterrado a Korra, y ésta no se sorprendió por alguna posible acción que se llevaría en su contra, al fin y al cabo, había desobedecido la orden del mismo presidente de Ciudad República.

\- Como su superior, no me avergüenzo de sus acciones – continuó diciendo el General -. Sé que trabajó arduamente, pero mis órdenes todavía prevalecen. Lleve a cabo la detención.

Korra sonrió, no había escuchado nada, pero ya tenía un panorama de la conversación, así que, con esa misma sonrisa en su rostro, llevó una de sus manos a su cinturón, de donde extrajo su pistola, y con ella en alto la desarmó, entregándosela descargada a Bolin. Era el símbolo de que ella desertaba de su posición.

\- Capitana Korra, por desobedecer órdenes, has sido destituida como líder de la compañía y serás tomada temporalmente en detención – dijo Bolin, más por un asunto formal. Realmente no tenía ganas de hacer todo eso.

Korra se dio vuelta hacia los guardaespaldas, observándolos con la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No estoy huyendo, solo he sido convocada - a continuación se dirigió hacia Bolin -, Por favor, cuida de las medidas que siguen.

.

.

Disfrutando de la noche, y de que lo peor había pasado, y por supuesto siendo optimista en el futuro, Aang derramó con cuidado agua caliente en los potes de fideos instantáneos, viendo con una sonrisa como salía un pequeño vapor de los potes antes de que los volviera a tapar, para conservar el calor.

Estaba todo el equipo médico sentado en la mesa de la terraza, esperando a que su cena estuviera lista y que la Presidenta despertara.

\- ¿Ese tipo realmente estará vigilándonos? – comentó Jinora, observando desconfiada al guardaespaldas ubicado a unos pocos metros de donde ellos se encontraban.

\- No creo que esté parado ahí esperando un tazón de fideos – dijo Sokka.

\- Aun no han pasado tres minutos – le dijo Aang a Jinora quien estaba enumerando en silencio sus dedos.

\- No es eso. Sigo cuestionándome a mí misma si conté las gazas correctamente – dijo preocupada -. No creo que estén dentro de la Presidenta y luego solo lo hayamos suturamos ¿cierto?

\- ¿Qué clase de broma es esa? – dijo riendo preocupado Aang -, aparte nuestra enfermera Suki tiene una vista tan afilada como un cuchillo cuando se trata de eso.

Suki palideció ante el comentario, ahora a ella le había invadido la duda.

\- ¿Debería regresar y contarlas otra vez? – dijo en voz baja -. ¿Cuántas teníamos originalmente?

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo justo ahora? – susurró pálido Aang.

.

.

Mako y los gemelos estaban resguardando la situación, dando apoyo moral más que seguridad. Ahí no tenían que cuidarse de nada, todo era una estupidez, pero debían cumplir con sus códigos, con las ordenes, si es que no querían ser dados de baja para siempre.

Bolin estaba dentro de aquella habitación con Korra, habían decidido darles privacidad.

\- Según las órdenes, desde éste momento, serás retenida aquí en el almacén de suministros hasta nuevas noticias.

Korra observó a su alrededor, cajas llenas de papel higiénico y otros útiles de aseo y oficina estaban organizados en aquella pequeña estancia.

\- Si iban a detenerme, desearía que lo hubieran hecho en el área de comida del almacén – comentó ésta.

\- Tú jamás cambias – sonrió triste Bolin.

De repente, la puerta se abrió violentamente, dando paso al Teniente Coronel Tenzin, quien ingresó con cara de pocos amigos. Korra tragó con dificultad, este era el reto que jamás estaría lista para oír.

\- Bolin, espera afuera – dijo secamente Tenzin, y éste sin emitir ningún sonido salió de inmediato.

\- Saludo – dijo militarmente y salió, cerrando la puerta.

Tenzin suspiró suavemente, y en seguida se acercó peligrosamente a la capitana.

\- ¡Eres una loca! – exclamó Tenzin dándole una palmada en la cabeza, y Korra ni se molestó en gimotear, eso hubiera sido peor -. Con la capitana detenida, el escuadrón debe estar haciéndolo realmente bien ¿no crees? – ironizó.

\- Me disculpo.

\- Claro ¿por qué harías algo por lo cual te disculparías después? ¿sabes cuántas personas pueden perder sus trabajos?

\- No tengo una excusa.

\- Por supuesto que no la tienes ¡No deberías tener ninguna!

Korra tenía la vista baja, pero se mantenía firme. Estaba apenada, pero realmente no se arrepentía de nada. Si ella no hubiera hecho eso, probablemente las cosas hubieran sido peores. Tenzin suspiró, llamando su atención.

\- Si sólo te mantuvieras lejos de los problemas, hubieras sido promovida en cualquier momento, obteniendo cualquier posible estrella. Tu eres la única que se opone a ello.

\- No me arrepiento. Fui la que tomo esa decisión, y tomaré la responsabilidad de todo, señor.

\- Será mejor que mantengas lo que acabas de decir.

Afuera de la sala se encontraban los cuatro soldados escuchando incómodos los gritos de Tenzin, y unos apresurados pasos los hicieron poner su atención a la joven doctora que iba ingresando preocupada al edificio.

\- ¿Dónde está la capitana Korra? – preguntó Asami a Bolin.

\- Ella está en espera para su detención, las visitas no están permitidas.

\- Por favor, dame solo cinco minutos.

En ese momento el Teniente salió del almacén enfadado, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

\- Bolin ¿dónde está esa loca doctora Sato? – dijo acercándose a éste -, ¡Ve y tráela aquí! Permíteme al menos ver su vergonzoso rostro.

\- Haré eso cuando la Presidenta despierte… - dijo Bolin, intentando cubrir a Asami detrás de ella, pero ésta dio un paso adelante.

\- Yo soy la loca doctora Sato.

Unos minutos después Asami estaba a solas con Tenzin, hablando a las afueras del medicub.

\- ¿Qué sucede con la Presidenta? Aun no… ¿huh? – preguntaba indeciso Tenzin.

\- Por ahora solo estamos esperando.

\- Nadie puede decir eso ¿qué pasa si no despierta?

\- El diagnóstico y tratamiento fue basado en decisiones médicas razonables – comentó Asami.

\- Usted parece estar muy confiada – dijo Tenzin, acariciando su barba -. Lo que está diciendo es que no le importa ser encrucijada por el hospital ya que usted puede cuidarse por sí misma ¿no es así?

Asami sonrió tristemente. Él Tenía razón, Asami se basaba solo en sus hechos, no en la imagen que tenía del lugar donde trabajaba. Ella no hacía eso por el hospital, lo hacía por sí misma.

\- Usted es una doctora con buen sentido del deber, después de todo. Pero gracias a eso podrías arruinar la vida de Korra. La situación actual es que el valor de más de una década de servicio militar se ha ido al drenaje, junto con su futuro éxito en su carrera militar.

Asami contrajo su entrecejo, mientras sentía como una fría ola bajaba por su espalda. ¿Qué es lo que había dicho?

\- Si la Presidenta no despierta, entonces también el resto de su carrera se irá al drenaje, doctora. Todo por su decisión "racional".

\- Nos aseguraremos de que lo haga – aseguró Asami.

\- Si eso sucede, ambas carreras seguirán sin problemas. Le estoy pidiendo un favor aquí.

Diciendo eso, Tenzin se despidió serio y se fue directo hacia su vehículo, quería abandonar esa base lo antes posible. Bolin observó que éste se iba e intentó alcanzarlo.

\- La situación con respecto a la Presidenta será reportada a usted cada hora-

\- Es suficiente – lo cortó. Tampoco quiero ver tu rostro por ahora, así que ordena tus cosas y te irás ahora mismo al aeropuerto. No hay cambios en la orden de tu transferencia.

Bolin lo observó angustiado. Mentiría si decía que había olvidado eso, pero por un momento pensó que él se quedaría más tiempo en la Isla, por lo menos hasta que esto se solucionase.

\- Eso es verdad, señor. Sin embargo, cuando la capitana de una compañía no está disponible, como segundo al mando yo-

\- Por eso mismo es que no debiste ser quisquilloso y debiste detenerla – lo retó Tenzin -. ¿O también quieres pasar por una acción disciplinaria por desobedecer mis órdenes? – Bolin bajó la mirada y el Teniente suspiró -. Sargento Mayor Mako, usted será temporalmente el líder de escuadrón de ahora en adelante.

\- Claro, señor – respondía incómodo Mako, detrás de Bolin.

\- Bolin, regresa a la ciudad como fue estipulado ¿me entiendes?

\- Si, entiendo.

\- Escúchame con cuidado. Incluso si eres investigado a tu regreso a la capital, Korra será la única responsable de todo este incidente. Ten eso en mente – le dijo Tenzin, antes de dar la orden y ordenar al chofer que saliera de allí.

Minutos más tarde Bolin de nuevo estaba frente a esa deteriorada puerta de madera la cual separaba a Korra de su libertad y de su cargo militar, y ahora lo estaría de su amigo. Con tristeza abrió la puerta para ver a la chica, quien solo lo observó con una expresión de aburrimiento.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – le preguntó, sorprendiendo a Bolin.

\- Me iré a las 2100.

\- ¿Has pensado en no irte? ¿por qué no intentas resistirte un poco esta vez?

\- No estoy escapando bajo mis propios deseos, esto es una orden – dijo defendiéndose, pero de inmediato se sintió mal. Korra no había dicho eso para ofenderlo, sino porque ella ya se sentía así -. Lamento tener que irme y abandonarte en un momento como este.

\- Esta bien.

\- Ahora me reportaré para la transferencia.

\- He sido destituida de mi cargo, así que no soy más que tu supervisora directa, por si quieres reportarte a mí – se excusó, sonriendo.

\- Eso no importa – le dijo Bolin.

\- ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? – le preguntó un poco molesta.

\- Hoy, todas las órdenes que fueron dadas por mi supervisora directa fueron correctas. Además, todas ellas fueron honorables – le dijo Bolin, y Korra se volteó dándole la espalda, ocasionando que el sargento sonriera. Ella siempre hacía eso cuando quería ocultar que se emocionaba -. Te veré de vuelta en casa, Korra.

Bolin se dio vuelta hacia la puerta, caminando lento hacia la entrada, esperando que ella digiera algo.

\- Te invitaré a los mejores bares, por tres días seguidos – escuchó decir a Korra.

A un paso de la puerta, el Sargento hizo sonar sus pies en el suelo, colocando su cuerpo en una correcta y rígida posición militar.

\- Me reporto con usted, capitana, que yo, el Sargento de Primera Clase Bolin, le han ordenado ser transferido al Comando Especial de Guerra en Ciudad República. Fin del reporte. Saludo.

Bolin no esperó que ella se despidiera, no lo haría, así que de inmediato salió de la sala. Le quedaban diez minutos antes de irse, así que decidió hacer una pequeña parada en ese tiempo. Caminó hacia los medicub, hasta unidad de cuidados intensivos en donde la vio, sentada frente a la Presidenta. Para cuando ella se percató de su presencia, éste solo dijo unas palabras.

\- Tienes exactamente diez minutos.

Asami lo entendió de inmediato, y rápidamente salió del medicub directamente hasta el edificio en donde se encontraba reclusa la capitana. Al llegar se encontró con que el lugar estaba vacío, no había guardia o algún militar cerca. Tendría diez minutos por completos con Korra, aunque claro, separados por esa puerta.

\- ¿Korra? – dijo Asami, parada desde el pasillo.

\- Es realmente bueno que estés aquí – le respondió -. ¿Estás aquí para visitarme?

\- Lo siento.

\- No hiciste nada que merezca una disculpa, doctora Sato.

\- La paciente aún no ha despertado – dijo apenada.

\- Este paciente y este otro… ¿no crees que tienes muchos pacientes por los cuales preocuparte? – le recriminó Korra -. No seas tan complicada, desde ahora solo tienes que preocuparte por mí, Asami.

¿Por qué decía todas esas cosas ahora? ¿Por qué de repente era una maquina militarizada sin sentimientos y lista para morir, y de repente era solo una chica que le decía cosas tiernas y egoístas?

\- Cuando te vi, supe que lo que había dicho era verdad – dijo Korra.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que sigues siendo sexy en la sala de operaciones.

Asami sonrió. Siempre decía cosas como esas en momentos inapropiados.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tuviste la oportunidad de tomar una decisión en contra a esa situación. No tenía que ser de esta forma, bien lo sabes.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, las bellezas, niños y los ancianos… ¿Cómo no iba a protegerte?

El corazón de Asami se detuvo por un momento.

\- Fuiste muy valiente hoy ¿sabes? – agregó Korra, y Asami no pudo evitar sorber su nariz fuerte, ahogando una lagrima que se comenzaba a deslizar por su mejilla -. ¿Estás llorando?

\- No, yo… ¿estás bien ahí adentro? ¿necesitas algo? – preguntó, intentando cambiar el tema.

Korra emitió una leve risa.

\- Primero necesito un C-4 o un RDX.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es una bomba.

\- Eres una estúpida – dijo riendo Asami, enjugando las ultimas lágrimas.

\- Estaba bien hasta ahora, cuando repentinamente me invadieron las ganas de romper la puerta y salir, debido a alguien.

Asami se quedó en silencio, eran demasiadas directas.

\- ¿Cómo eres capaz de bromear en esta situación? – le dijo después de unos segundos.

\- No es fácil hacerlo, pero yo… me las ingenio para lograr cosas difíciles.

Un ruido a las afueras alertó a Asami, el tiempo estaba por cumplirse.

\- Creo que es tiempo – le dijo a Korra.

Korra sonrió al otro lado de la puerta, realmente había sido muy poco.

\- Ten – le dijo Asami, pasando un incienso contra mosquitos por entre las rendijas ubicadas en la parte inferior de la puerta -, creo que puedes necesitarlo. Me iré ahora.

\- Gracias – dijo Korra cogiéndolo -, es justo lo que necesitaba – dijo sonriendo mientras jugó con el incienso entre sus manos, viendo como delante de ella se agrupaba una pila de cajas llenas de aquellos mismos inciensos, pero Asami no lo sabía, y eso lo había hecho porque se preocupaba por ella. Aun así esa acción fue más que valiosa para Korra.

.

.

El pequeño chico a quien Aang había rescatado, mientras lamía una paleta dulce, abrió una de las puertas de las salas del medicub. Despreocupado y silencioso se desplazaba por las vacías salas hasta que algo captó su atención. Una mujer, él sabía que la había visto en otra parte, alguien famosa, pero su mente en ése momento no podía recordarlo. Con aquella inocente curiosidad se acercó un poco más para examinarla, ahí tendida en la cama, _dormida,_ conectada a unos cuantos cables que indicaban cosas que no entendía en unas máquinas, con una mascarilla que le ayudaba a respirar. Con todos esos aparatos le era más difícil reconocerla, así que perdió el interés por hacerlo, y en vez de eso se preocupó de su estado ¿por qué estaría ahí, tan lejos de los asentamientos urbanos? ¿qué le habría pasado? ¿estaría bien?, lentamente se acercó hasta quedar al lado de ella, y sin siquiera pensarlo extendió su mano hasta posicionarla en su frente, sin ninguna razón en particular.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo uno de los guardaespaldas que acabada de ingresar a la sala de cuidados intensivos -. ¡Aléjate! – exclamó empujando sin cuidado al chico, que casi cae al tropezar con una silla ubicada al lado de la cama.

En ese momento justo iba ingresando Asami, captando toda la situación.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Es sólo un niño! – gritó, causando el suficiente ruido como para despertar a los que estaban "cuidando" a la Presidenta: Sokka y su propio médico particular.

\- ¿Qu-qué ocurre? – preguntó asustado y somnoliento Sokka, y una sola mirada asesina de Asami le advirtió que no tenía que decir nada estúpido.

Un gemido proveniente de la camilla los alertó a todos, y el guardaespaldas principal fue el primero en acercarse.

\- Señora Presidenta ¿puede oírme? – le dijo, posicionándose frente a ella.

Enseguida se levantó el medico presidencial, haciendo a un lado al guardaespaldas.

\- Por favor, siga mi dedo – le dijo moviendo el índice de un lado a otro. Y eso fue lo que Izumi hizo, quitándole un gran peso de encima a todos los que estaban en la sala.

.

.

\- ¡Despertó! – exclamó Sokka mientras se recostaba teatralmente en una mesa, informando de la buena noticia a sus compañeros -. ¡Oh por todos los cielos! Pensé que iba a terminar mi vida en una tierra lejana.

\- La paciente vive para salvar al médico – ironizó Suki, a su lado sonriendo.

\- Es todo un alivio – opinó Aang.

\- Es la segunda vez, en toda mi trayectoria como médico, de que he estado tan asustado en un quirófano – comentó Sokka, tomando aliviado un sorbo de su vaso de agua.

\- ¿Cuál fue la primera? – preguntó curiosa Jinora.

Sokka dejó pasar unos segundos antes de responder, y de inmediato observó a Suki.

\- Cuando operé a su madre – respondió.

En ese momento uno de los enfermeros del equipo médico apareció agitado frente a ellos, llamando su atención.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Se está yendo la Presidenta!

.

.

El helicóptero con cuidado se elevaba por los aires, mientras todo el cuerpo médico y militar se encontraba en tierra despidiéndose de sus _invitados_. Era un peso menos, uno que les había causado más de un dolor de cabeza, pero al fin todo estaba solucionado, habían salvado a la Presidenta.

Por la ventanilla de la nave se alcanzaba a ver el guardaespaldas principal, un hombre a quien nunca Asami había visto sonreír o tener alguna clase de expresión, y cuando él la vio le sonrió, y ella entendió que ese era el pago suficiente por el que había hecho su trabajo, siempre lo había sido, solo la sonrisa y la seguridad de que las personas a las que ella atendía estaban bien.

\- La paciente va camino a la ciudad con su médico particular – decía Mako incómodo por su celular -. Oí que la cirugía fue un completo éxito, y el ambiente aquí se tranquilizó por completo. La situación se calmó.

\- Que alivio – respondía Bolin por la línea.

\- No te preocupes Bolin, y por favor – dijo apartándose un poco del insistente peso que tenía sobre su hombro, atento a su teléfono -, ten cuidado al volver. Hay un niño quejoso a mi lado, así que te pondré en altavoz.

\- ¡Soldado raso Kai reportándose! – dijo éste eufórico, despegándose al fin de Mako -. ¿Co-cómo puede hacerme esto? ¿Cómo puede irse sin despedirse?

\- ¿De qué otra forma iba a hacerlo? – respondió feliz Bolin -. Dejé unos libros en tu casillero. Sigue preparándote para hacer el examen para que termines tus estudios. Sargento Primero Mako, asegúrate de que él estudie.

\- No te preocupes, me aseguraré de ello.

\- ¡Saludo! – se reportó Kai, intentando no llorar en el acto.

\- Muy bien, esfuérzate mucho. Voy a colgar.

Bolin cortó la llamada con una sonrisa en su rostro, realmente estaba apreciando mucho a Kai, un chico que le recordaba demasiado a cómo era él cuando tenía su edad. Guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón militar, se acomodó su mochila en el hombro y caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban del avión de combate que lo llevaría de vuelta a la capital, cuando de ése mismo avión observó cómo descendía alguien por el tren de carga. Eso debía ser una cruel broma del destino.

Allí estaba ella, con esa infantil sonrisa, como si fuera una pequeña niña que acababa de hacer alguna travesura encubierta, ella siempre era así, y jamás había tenido el tiempo para compartir lo suficiente para llegar a conocerla realmente, pero lo poco que sabía le bastada, y se odiaba por ello. Debía ser como Korra le dijo, debía reclamar más, pelear más. Pero todo seguía siendo confuso en esa clase de relación. Ella era confusa, y para respaldar su pensamiento, aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba ver en su rostro, en el momento en que se posó en él cambió completamente, siendo reemplazada por una expresión seria, militarizada y cruda, de supervisor-subordinado, y claramente una relación no es así.

Aquella expresión seria, por un segundo cambió a una terror, justo en el momento en que ella observó su bolso colgando de su hombro. Pero solo había sido un segundo. Ahora la expresión era de una triste decepción, esa que últimamente había visto en cuando se dirigía a él.

\- Eres exactamente a quién buscaba – dijo Opal cuando finalmente llegó hasta él -. Pero dime, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿a dónde vas? ¿te escaparás de nuevo?

Bolin sólo se quedó de pie frente a ella. Es lo que siempre hacía.

\- Te pregunté si te escaparás de nuevo – le repitió Opal, elevando un poco más la voz.

Bolin dejó su bolso en el suelo y se paró rígido frente a ella, al igual como lo hacía cuando daba algún reporte.

\- Sargento de Primera Clase Bolin – se presentó en vano -. Me ordenaron-

Y una cachetada lo hizo detenerse, viendo con amargura el rostro entristecido de Opal.

\- … volver a mi hogar – finalizó, a pesar de todo.

Opal cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y lentamente empuñó su mano, elevándola, hasta dejarla caer contra el pecho de Bolin, quien recibió el leve golpe sin inmutarse.

\- Dime que es una retirada estratégica – dijo Opal en voz baja, y volvió a golpearlo -. Dime que quieres que te espere – y lo golpeó más rápido -. ¡Dime que volverás a toda costa!

Y Bolin siempre se mantuvo de pie, estático frente a ella.

Cuando Opal se calmó, luego de una serie de golpes débiles en su pecho, Bolin al fin le habló.

\- Hay muchos mosquitos – salió de su boca, provocando que Opal lo observara extrañada -. Usa tu uniforme aunque haga calor – y apenas terminó de decir eso, se agachó a recoger su bolso y se encaminó decidido hacia el avión.

Opal apenas alcanzó a procesar el extraño consejo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que nuevamente lo estaba perdiendo. No quería volver a dejarlo.

En un acto reflejo, estiró su mano hasta alcanzar el brazo de Bolin, y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza lo atrajo hacia ella, siendo sorpresivamente bienvenida entre los brazos de aquel militar que tantos problemas le causaba.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – le susurró Opal, al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Cuídate durante tu estadía aquí – respondió el Sargento, alejándose de ella. Luego de eso la observó serio, y se llevó una mano a la frente -, saludo.

Y esta vez recorrió sin detenerse la pequeña distancia que lo separaba del tren de aterrizaje de su avión de combate.

\- ¿Por qué me abrazas? ¿por qué sigues haciendo todo esto? Si me tocas ¡hazte responsable! – le gritaba Opal mientras éste subía por la rampa.

Pero Bolin no se detenía.

\- Dijiste que no podías ser feliz si aún sentías algo – seguía hablando Opal -. … ¿Por qué haces esto?

.

.

* * *

\- ¿Amabas mucho a esa mujer? – le preguntó mientras caminaba a su lado, intentando seguir su ritmo.

\- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

\- La venganza tiene ciertos niveles de intensidad – se limitó a responderle ella.

\- Le prometí que la haría feliz – le respondió después de unos segundos, mientras subía la escalera que los separaba de su destino.

\- No creo que lo sea si arruinas su boda – comentó Opal luego de suspirar.

\- La gente no puede ser feliz si aún siente algo.

\- Entonces no es por venganza ¿lo haces por consideración? – preguntó extrañada.

Bolin no alcanzó a responderle, él ya había ingresado a la habitación donde estaba esperando la novia, y ella por respeto se quedó afuera, pero siempre atenta a todo lo que iba a acontecer adentro.

Apenas ingresó, Bolin se colocó frente a la novia, quien dejó caer el ramo apenas lo vio.

\- ¿Cómo es que…? – dijo la mujer, casi sin habla.

\- Quería saber con quién te casarías – le respondió, intentando no demostrar ningún sentimiento -. Lo vi cuando ingresé.

\- No lo saludaste ¿no?

\- Puedo hacerlo a la salida.

\- ¡No lo hagas! – exclamó con terror en su voz.

El eco de los tacones de mujer llenaron la habitación, atrayendo la mirada de la novia hacia una morena mujer de melena y ojos verdes que acababa de ingresar, y apenas estuvo frente a ellos, vio cómo se agarraba del brazo de Bolin y le sonreía.

\- Gusto en conocerte. Felicidades por tu boda – le dijo ésta, apegándose más al cuerpo del que antes era su hombre.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – le preguntó la novia a Bolin.

\- Pensé que quizá debía saludar – respondió Opal -. Gracias por dejar ir a este chico. Soy la novia del Sargento Primero Bolin – le dijo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de éste, quien ni siquiera se inmutó -. Sería incómodo llamarnos exnovia y actual novia, así que sólo dime doctora Opal.

\- ¿En serio ella es tu novia?

\- No tengo más que decir, excepto… - dijo Bolin, quitando las manos de Opal de su brazo, y lentamente las llevó hacia abajo, hasta enlazar sus manos con la de ella, sorprendiendo a Opal -. … que no creo que vaya a pensar en ti, gracias a ella. Así que sé feliz y no estés nerviosa, porque de todas formas lo elegiste a él. Mis más sinceras felicitaciones por tu boda.

Un par de horas después Opal se encontraba llenando el vaso vacío de Bolin con más alcohol, creyendo que éste lo necesitaba, ya que había sido él quien la había llevado hasta ése bar, o por lo menos, había conducido hasta allí. Opal sintió que ya había dejado pasar un buen tiempo de adaptación, el silencio de Bolin la estaba preocupando, así que se decidió a hablar.

\- ¿Te arrepientes?

\- No, me siento mucho mejor – le respondió Bolin, levantando su mirada hacia su rostro. Lo decía en serio.

\- Yo sí me arrepiento – contestó Opal, esta vez llenando su propio vaso.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – se apresuró a preguntar Bolin.

\- No lo sé, me siento algo extraña – dijo a la vez que sentía un pequeño escalofrío por su espalda -. Y como ya cumplí con mi papel, no te olvides decirle a la Capitana Korra de que somos pareja.

\- Descuida.

Y ambos elevaron sus vasos y bebieron la totalidad del contenido etílico.

Semanas pasaron y sus encuentros amistosos seguían siendo en ese bar, en ese mismo asiento, bebiendo de la misma bebida, hablando de los mismos temas que aún no podían finalizar.

\- Dije que no quería tener alguna relación con Korra, pero me refería a una familiar ¿Cómo es que todos pensaron que era lesbiana? ¿Qué no quería formar una familia? Y por supuesto ¡¿que jamás tenía pensado en casarme?! – reclamó molesta Opal, ya con un poco de alcohol sobre su sistema -. ¡¿Qué demonios dijiste?!

\- Lo que salió de mi boca, fue lo que prometí – respondió Bolin -. "La Teniente Primera Opal no quiere ninguna relación contigo", esa fue mi oración.

\- ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió decir algo tan ambiguo?! ¡Es por eso que todos están hablando en la base!

Bolin sonrió. De alguna manera ahora todo le hacía gracia.

\- Sargento Primero Bolin ¿le parece gracioso? – advirtió Opal, enfadada frente a él.

\- La verdad es que no. Pero si te tranquiliza, a algunas personas les dije que estábamos saliendo.

\- ¡Eso es perfecto! ¡Ahora todos dirán que lo hago para negar mi presunta homosexualidad!

\- No creo que sea así, de cualquier manera no te preocupes. Si quieres podemos hacer cosas en público, cosas como…

Y una mirada de advertencia lo hizo callar. Opal con alcohol parecía ser aún más peligrosa e impulsiva.

\- No te atrevas ni a pensarlo.

\- Eres una mal pensada – le recriminó Bolin.

\- ¡Lo pensaste! – gritó acusándolo, llamando la atención de algunas personas en el bar -. Tsk, ¿es que la mente de los hombres solo piensa en sexo?

\- Podemos hacer todo real – le dijo Bolin, mirándola seriamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

* * *

.

.

El General Bataar estaba llegando a su despacho en la base de la capital cuando uno de los soldados lo alcanzó.

\- ¡Señor! La Teniente Primera Opal informó que ya ha llegado a la Base de la Isla de los Guerreros del Sol, y el Sargento de Primera Clase Bolin ya llegó al aeropuerto de la capital.

\- Muy bien – respondió satisfecho.

\- Además, tiene una llamada del palacio de gobierno – le dijo el soldado, mientras Bataar tomaba asiento, acomodándose en su despacho.

\- Conéctame.

Al otro lado de la pantalla salió un hombre moreno, bien vestido, con una expresión seria y arrogante en su rostro. Bataar se estaba cansando de verlo tan seguido.

\- Habla el Presidente Raiko. Hace un momento el primer ministro de la Nación del Fuego ha hecho una solicitud no oficial con respecto a la cirugía ocurrida en la Base de la Isla.

Bataar levantó la ceja desconfiado.

\- En pocas palabras – continuó Raiko -, ellos insisten en que "no hubo ninguna cirugía", en primer lugar. No quieren que quede ningún registro de ese asunto. Es eso lo que solicitan, y nuestro gobierno ha prometido plena cooperación en el asunto.

El General suspiró, eso era una buena noticia.

\- Con respecto a la Capitana Korra. Si deciden castigarla o recompensarla, nosotros respetaremos la decisión del Ejército.

\- Entiendo – respondió el General -. Tomaremos las medidas necesarias.

Bataar finalizó la llamada y se recostó en su asiento. Al parecer esta vez en verdad todo había acabado. Solo faltaba ocuparse de Korra.

\- Ella sigue detenida ¿no es cierto? – le dijo al soldado que seguía de pie frente al escritorio.

\- Así es, general.

\- Que borren todos los registros de aquella cirugía – ordenó -. y diles que la liberen. Que procedan con la audiencia disciplinaria.

\- ¿Una audiencia en lugar de premiarla? – preguntó el soldado.

\- Contáctame con el Teniente Mayor de la base principal de la Isla de Guerreros del sol – dijo por el intercomunicador, sin responder aquella pregunta.

.

.

Korra estaba observando atentamente la porción de arroz en forma de estrella que tenía en el plato frente a ella. Enfocó un poco más la vista, y desde ésa altura observó todos los platos que habían adornado la mesa, todos tan comunes pero presentados de una manera tan extrovertida como la que tenía enfrente. Eso llamaba su atención.

\- ¿Tenemos tanto implementos de cocina? – preguntó -. ¿Por qué ninguno detuvo esto?

\- Para nuestra capitana, que pasó dos días detenida y que fue liberada sin problemas, es por qué hice todo este banquete en su honor – respondía Kai a su lado.

\- ¿Que estuve detenida? – repitió ella, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Kai abrió los ojos aterrado.

\- ¿No fue así? – preguntó con miedo -. ¿Entonces fue una desaparición rápida seguida de una reaparición?... ¿Una aparición súbita?

El sonido de las risas ahogadas de los soldados lo avergonzó, aumentando el sano e infantil enfado de Korra.

\- Me despacharon, tonto ¡Liberaron a tu capitana! – le dijo, dándole un manotazo.

Esta vez los soldados se rieron más fuerte. Como siempre, habían extrañado a su capitana. Korra sonrió por el ambiente formado. Pasaba tantas horas con estos chicos que ya eran como su segunda familia, los quería tanto como si fuesen de su propia sangre.

\- ¡Todo el mundo atención! – dijo levantándose de la mesa -. La capitana dirá algunas cosas. Me da gusto regresar y saber que hicieron un buen trabajo a pesar de no tener a su segundo al mando en línea. Eso me dice que han aprendido bien, y nada me llena de más orgullo que eso. Solo quería decir eso – dijo sonriéndoles a todos, disfrutando de la calidez de sus subordinados -. Ahora disfruten sus comidas.

\- ¡Gracias por la comida! – respondieron todos a coro.

Unas pisadas apresuradas resonaron por el pasillo que daba a aquel comedor militar, de inmediato todos los soldados enmudecieron para descubrir al dueño de aquel sonido, y saber qué importantes noticias tenía para ellos como para interrumpir su comida de celebración por el regreso de su capitana, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando observaron que era la Doctora Sato quién ingresaba casi sin aliento al comedor, y ya era muy tarde cuando ésta se percató de que estaba interrumpiendo algo. Asami apenas alcanzó a tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, cuando avergonzada se dio vuelta, completamente determinada a abandonar el comedor, recriminándose mentalmente el por qué siempre hacía cosas sin pensarlo, perdiéndose en sus caóticos pensamientos mientras su cuerpo ya iba en camino hacia algún lado.

\- ¿No viniste a verme? – la detuvo Korra.

Asami paró de inmediato su huida, volteándose avergonzada.

\- Después – respondió un poco incómoda ante la directa -. Disfruten su comida.

\- No – se apresuró en decir Korra, encaminándose hacia donde estaba ella -. Conversemos ahora.

Y cogiéndola de un brazo la guió con cuidado hasta la salida del edificio, a cubierta de los ojos de cualquier entrometido, y Asami por supuesto se dejó guiar.

\- Al parecer eres una buena doctora después de todo – le dijo Korra.

Asami la observó en silencio.

\- Realmente la salvaste.

\- Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera – le respondió.

\- Menos mal que esta vez sí me hiciste caso – sonrió la capitana -. Aunque creo que dijiste que dejara los problemas médicos al equipo de doctores.

\- Hm, parece que sí guardas rencor – respondió divertida Asami.

\- De repente te volviste despreocupada.

\- Dijiste que estarías agradecida si yo lo estaba – le recordó la doctora -. Gracias por creer en mí.

Korra asintió sonriendo complacida. Ella también tenía mucho por qué agradecerle a ella.

\- Fue un poco aterrador ¿no es así? – le dijo.

\- Honestamente, lo fue un poco – confesó Asami, observando como la sonrisa de Korra se ampliaba un poco más, mientras sentía como una calidez poco a poco se abría paso dentro de ella -. Estabas asustada también ¿cierto?

\- Es una situación a la cual estoy acostumbrada – dijo fanfarroneando, ganándose un juguetón codazo por parte de la doctora -. Pero mientras sucedía todo esto, siempre hubo algo que me molestaba.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cuando dije que habían doctores que solo estaban hechos para salir en televisión, no quise decir lo que quise decir – se disculpó -. Espero que no pienses mucho en ello.

\- Le he dado unas cuantas vueltas al asunto – la martirizó Asami.

\- Hey, a una doctora que salva a un paciente incluso con un arma apuntada en su cabeza, no se le dice eso – dijo un poco orgullosa Korra.

 _Con un arma apuntando_ _tu_ _cabeza, Korra._

\- Bien, si insistes – respondió -. Aunque ¿crees que habría disparado en serio?

El rostro serio de Korra la hizo arrepentirse de su pregunta, nuevamente estaba allí, justo en frente de ella, aquella brecha que le decía lo diferente que eran sus vidas, el tipo de riesgo que afrontaban, el riesgo que ella sufriría si es que se involucraba mucho en ella.

\- No quiero escuchar la respuesta – se apresuró a completar Asami.

\- ¡Capitana! – se escuchó como Kai llamaba a lo lejos.

De inmediato Korra se asomó unos pasos para encontrarse con que a la salida del edificio aguardaba un auto negro, y justo parado junto a él estaba el guardaespaldas personal de la Presidenta Izumi, quien les indicaba que debían subir al auto. Korra y Asami se miraron preocupadas, y de inmediato acataron la silenciosa orden.

El viaje fue rápido y silencioso. En verdad no sabían si debían o no preguntar, solo esperaban que el final que aquel recorrido terminará en buenos términos, que no fuera una clase de venganza por todo lo acontecido. Eso y otros pensamientos, en su mayoría negativos, cruzaba por la mente de ambas mujeres, quienes asustadas iban sentadas muy juntas la una junto a la otra en la parte trasera de aquel vehículo lleno de guardaespaldas.

Aproximadamente diez minutos después y quince más en helicóptero, pronto llegaron hasta la azotea de un gran edificio, que Korra reconoció como la embajada de aquella Isla. Luego de descender del vehículo, y de colocarse protectoramente cerca de Asami, escoltadas bajaron las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar a una habitación ricamente amueblada. Asami la observó aún más confundida, que estuvieran en un lugar tan ostentoso no podría significar tan malas noticias. Korra con la mirada le dio a entender lo mismo, no queriendo ser dominada por sus pensamientos más oscuros, debía convencerse de lo mismo de Asami, por lo menos hasta que las cosas se aclararan un poco más.

El sonido de una puerta detrás de ellos se abrió, llamando la atención de ambas mujeres, quienes sorprendidas observaron como por ella ingresaba la mismísima Presidenta Izumi.

\- Bienvenidas, Capitana Korra, Doctora Asami – las saludó con una sonrisa en su rostro, acercándose hacia un pequeño living a un costado de la amplia habitación -. Por favor, tomen asiento – les indicó mientras ella se sentaba.

\- Muchas gracias – dijeron ambas.

\- Gracias a sus rápidas deducciones, oí que mi vida fue salvada. Les estoy sinceramente agradecida, más aún por todo el estrés que debieron haber pasado.

Asami y Korra se observaron sonriendo, ella no tenía ni la menor idea de todo lo que habían sufrido. Asami aprovechó de hablar.

\- Presidenta, usted tiene una enfermedad cardíaca crónica, por lo que el estrés le es realmente peligroso. Por ahora, debería ignorar las situaciones graves, por lo menos hasta que su corazón se fortalezca-

\- Por supuesto, los doctores siempre tienen tiempo para regañar, independiente de la nacionalidad – la interrumpió divertida Izumi, ocasionando la risa de Korra.

\- La guerra es fácil, pero la paz no – dijo la capitana -. Quizá es por eso que los dictadores tienen una mayor vida.

\- Parece que me entiendo mejor con los soldados que con los doctores – comentó la Presidenta, sonriéndole divertida a Asami -. Aun así, respetaré sus recomendaciones, doctora.

\- Le agradezco mucho, Presidenta.

\- Necesito expresarles mi gratitud – dijo Izumi, dirigiéndole una mirada a su guardaespaldas principal, quien del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta sacó una tarjeta roja, extendiéndosela a Asami.

Ésta la aceptó agradecida, observándola detenidamente. Era bastante simple, por un lado solamente tenía estampado en negro el símbolo de la Nación del Fuego, y por el otro, en la parte superior había un nombre escrito: "Wan". Asami de inmediato levantó la vista hacia el guardaespaldas, apuntando con uno de sus dedos el nombre, preguntándole con la mirada si ése era su nombre, a lo que el hombre asintió sonriendo.

\- No es solo una tarjeta de negocios – comentó Wan -. Esta tarjeta la salvará en prácticamente cualquier situación, en cualquier lugar en donde haya alguien de nuestra nación.

Asami asintió mecánicamente, aun sin comprender el verdadero potencial de su obsequio, pero si había algo que sabía.

\- Ya que me dio una ¿no podría darme otra? – le preguntó a Izumi, sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban en la habitación -. Digo, somos dos personas, y yo soy bastante descuidada con algunas cosas, pero aun así no quiero cedérsela a la Capitana, aunque ella también arriesgó su vida en esta situación – la sonrisa cada vez más grande de la Presidenta la estaba poniendo nerviosa, y aun no encontraba las palabras diplomáticamente correctas para pedirle correctamente otra tarjeta -. Lo que quiero decir es que-

Y la sonora risa de la Presidenta Izumi calló su parloteo, resonando fuertemente por toda la habitación.

\- Venga Wan, dale una a la Capitana – dijo aun riendo Izumi, contagiando con una sonrisa a todos los presentes.

El guardaespaldas de inmediato sacó otra de su bolsillo y se la extendió a Korra, quien agradecida la aceptó.

Una conversación banal más y a los pocos minutos su breve y sorpresiva visita con la Presidenta de la Nación del Fuego hubo finalizado. Korra y Asami aliviadas estaban abandonando el edificio para dirigirse a un vehículo que las escoltaría hasta su base, al parecer esta vez no irían en helicóptero.

\- Supongo que esta tarjeta es algo así como un "pase libre" – mencionó Asami, alzando su tarjeta en alto mientras caminaban.

\- Dame uno. Lo probaré – dijo Korra, sosteniendo el suyo.

Asami se lo entregó curiosa, y observó como la capitana se acercaba sonriente hacia Wan, quien lo observó con una interrogante en su rostro.

\- Yo conduciré – le dijo Korra, entregándole la tarjeta. Y tanto Wan como Asami estaban anonadados por la petición -. Tomaré el auto, no tienen por qué escoltarnos – confirmó Korra.

Wan sonriendo resignado aceptó de vuelta su tarjeta, y a cambio le entregó las llaves del vehículo. Korra con aquella media sonrisa fanfarrona le indicó a Asami que subiera al auto, y ésta, aun sin creerlo aceptó.

Cuando ya se encontraron lo suficientemente lejos de la embajada, Asami finalmente dejó salir toda su frustración.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste cambiar tu tarjeta por un auto?! – exclamó alterada. Es que verdaderamente aun no podía creerlo. Korra simplemente se alzó de hombros.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una chica con gustos simples.

\- ¿Simples? ¡Mujer! ¿qué no tienes ambición? No pensé que fueras alguien tan poco inteligente. ¡Ellos son la maldita realeza! Podían habernos dado-

\- Ah, pero nosotras fuimos sus salvadoras – la cortó satisfecha Korra.

\- ¡El corazón de ése hombre estaba listo para regalar lo que sea! – enfatizó una vez más Asami, elevando los brazos dentro del vehículo.

Korra sonrió, y en ningún momento dejó de conducir.

\- ¿Piensas que fue un error? – le preguntó -, yo creo que lo he usado bien.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que "lo usaste bien"?

\- En que tengo un poco de tiempo libre antes de regresar a la base, y si acelero, dispondré de más tiempo. Así que, durante las próximas horas, podré tener una cita – dijo Korra, observándola pícaramente.

\- Estás loca, usaste esa tarjeta solo para tener una cita conmigo – protestó secretamente alagada Asami.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que sería contigo?

\- Tsk… ¡eres una-!

Korra rió fuertemente.

\- Tranquila. Vamos a tomar un café en algún lado.

\- Deberías preguntar qué es lo que quiero hacer con mi tiempo libre ¿no crees?

\- ¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo?

 _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Korra? ¿Siquiera tengo alguna respuesta para ello?_

Asami prefirió callar sus pensamientos y no responder aquel enigma.

.

.

El paisaje era maravilloso. Aquel balcón ubicado sobre la colina tenía una hermosa vista a toda la ciudad que se desplegaba abajo, sobre la bahía. A lo lejos podía ver pequeños barcos pesqueros mecerse despreocupados por la casi inexistente marea. El viento soplaba suavemente, pudiendo apreciar pequeñas y coloridas banderas que flameaban sobre los techos multicolores de aquellas pintorescas casas. Quizá no había sido tan mala idea haber ocupado aquel pase libre en ello, y aquella idea estropeó toda la apreciación que ella tenía del paisaje.

\- Oh, qué desperdicio – no pudo evitar decir, llevándose una mano a la frente, apoyando todo su peso en la mesa de cristal en la cual estaban sentadas ella y Korra, en aquella hermosa cafetería -. Que desperdicio… Ahora ni me atreveré siquiera a mostrarte la mía, que por cierto ¿cómo debería usarla?

Korra sonrió mientras dejaba que Asami diera rienda suelta a sus sueños.

\- ¿Debería comenzar mi clínica en un país distinto? ¡Debería haberme sacado una fotografía con la Presidenta Izumi! Me hubiera ido muy bien si hubiese colgado aquella imagen en mi clínica ¿no lo crees?

\- ¿Por qué te convertiste en doctora, Asami? Digo ¿por qué estudiaste medicina? – preguntó curiosa la capitana.

\- Porque era buena en los estudios.

\- También eres buena persuadiendo.

\- Me di cuenta que haría mucho dinero si me convertía en doctora, ya que era buena en ello, y me gusta.

Korra no pudo evitar fruncir sus labios ante tal respuesta, y Asami no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal acción.

\- No puedo hacer nada para evitar que te decepciones debido a que sueno materialista – se excusó.

\- ¿Por qué continúas pretendiendo ser una mala persona, Asami? – le preguntó Korra, dejando su taza sobre la mesa, observándola directamente.

Esta vez Asami llevó su vista al mar, más que nada para buscar las correctas palabras en su cerebro.

\- He llegado a establecer un acuerdo conmigo misma para decir que me convertí en doctora para ganar dinero – le dijo, más despacio -. Muchas cosas han sucedido durante el tiempo en que no estuviste, y he cambiado mucho desde entonces. Y creo que tú no has cambiado nada, Korra – finalizó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

Korra sonrió, de una manera eso siempre lograba disipar la densidad de un ambiente.

\- Yo me volví más atractiva, pero, creo que no es evidente a tus ojos.

Asami emitió una efímera risa.

\- Tu sentido del humor sigue siendo el mismo, capitana.

\- Tu sonrisa se ha vuelto más hermosa, doctora.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo. De una situación banal, Korra de alguna manera siempre la hacía comprometedora ¿con qué motivo? Ella misma estaba en un constante juego de tira y afloja. Asami no tenía claro qué es lo que ella quería. Ciertamente le atraía aquella chica, pero en su lista de ventajas y desventajas, éstas últimas seguían siendo mayoría, por lo que aún no se atrevía a involucrarse en verdad con ella. Pero Korra era diferente, ella siempre parecía tener a mano aquella pistola cargada, repleta de frases atacantes e insinuantes, solo para más adelante retractarse de todo, confundiéndola y haciéndola sufrir.

El silencio que se hizo fue tal que ninguna de las dos se atrevió a apartar la mirada por miedo a perder alguna batalla secreta. Las palabras de Korra seguían repitiéndose en la mente de Asami, preguntándose además qué es lo que ella pensaba en esos momentos, por qué la miraba, ¿por qué no sonreía y la observaba con esa mirada tan… penetrante?

Pero en esas ocasiones siempre algo las interrumpía, y Asami ya estaba agradeciendo aquellos imprevistos.

Un leve sonido las sacó del trance, y la capitana se llevó la mano hacia su pantalón a contestar la llamada. Mientras tanto, Asami aprovechó de darle un sorbo a su café, agradeciendo internamente por aquella llamada.

\- Espera un minuto – le dijo Korra, antes de contestar su aparato -. Dime… ¿UN? – preguntó, al mismo tiempo en que su rostro se endurecía. Asami pudo ver algo de dolor oculto en la expresión de Korra -. ¿Dónde?... – y luego de aquella pregunta, la capitana cortó.

Aquella corta y breve llamada, en un periodo corto y breve de tiempo había preocupado a Asami, más aún lo hizo Korra con el largo suspiro que emitió tras haber colgado.

\- Lo siento… - comenzó a decirle a Asami.

\- ¿De nuevo? – preguntó ésta -. ¿Tienes que irte de nuevo? – aclaró.

\- Si. El automóvil tiene –

\- El final de nuestras citas no ha cambiado para nada – la interrumpió Asami -. Sea aquí o en la capital – la acusó -. ¿A dónde vas? ¿No puedes decirme por reglamento? ¿Es un lugar dónde no puedo acompañarte?

\- No es un lugar donde no puedas ir, pero no hay nada que yo pueda ganar si es que te llevo allá – le respondió seria.

\- ¿Por qué siempre buscas la manera de tomar ventaja sobre algo?

\- Porque debido a la naturaleza del trabajo que realizo, es desventajoso para nuestra relación.

 _¿Nuestra relación? ¿De qué relación me estás hablando, Korra?_

\- Incluso si es así ¿qué pasaría si quiero ir contigo? – presionó Asami.

.

.

Alrededor de unas veinte personas, compuestas de militares uniformados y posibles familiares vestidos con ropas oscuras estaban formados frente a un pequeño altar al aire libre, el cual estaba abundantemente adornado con distintas flores. El silencio era diferente, Asami lo había escuchado con anterioridad, aquella vez cuando perdió a su madre.

Observaba todo desde la lejanía y con un profundo respeto. Alguien se había ido, y toda la familia, tanto sanguínea como militar, estaba dándole un último adiós. Atenta observó cómo Korra caminaba unos pasos hasta la imagen de aquel ex-soldado, para finalmente depositar un pequeño ramo de flores blanco a sus pies.

Tan atenta estaba Asami de la escena, que jamás observó cómo un hombre calvo vestido para la ocasión arribó un auto estacionado a unos metros detrás de ella. Al parecer, él había venido a lo mismo que la capitana, pero no había querido formar parte del grupo, observando, al igual que Asami, todo desde la lejanía, velando silenciosamente por aquel chico que jamás lo volvería a ver.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Asami se despertó con un nudo en su estómago. Había soñado con lo que Korra le había comentado, sobre que sería desventajoso haberla llevado al funeral. El camino de vuelta había sido silencioso, el cual perduró cuando se despidieron una vez que llegaron a la base. ¿Realmente había sido desventajoso? Korra no emitió absolutamente ninguna palabra desde que salió de aquel funeral, quizá era eso a lo que se refería. Pero Asami sabía que había algo más.

 _¿Desventajoso? Ni siquiera pude apoyarla, consolarla, preguntarle quién era aquel chico. Jamás tuve la oportunidad… ¿es eso lo desventajoso? ¿desconocer realmente lo que ella hace cuando está en el campo de batalla? ¿la cantidad de veces que pone su vida en peligro y logra salir exitosa de él?_

No quería preguntarle, pero necesitaba estar con ella, así que temprano comenzó a buscarla por los alrededores de la base, pero nunca la encontró.

Estaba cerca de las ruinas cuando el sonido de la tropa cantando en sus trotes matutinos llamó su atención. Esperando en el lugar, pronto observó al grupo de militares apenas vestidos que venían trotando mientras entonaban canciones sobre la patria y el amor. Enfocó un poco más la vista y al lado de ellos pudo ver a Mako. A él lo conocía, aunque no se llevaba bien. Pero era la única pista que tenía.

\- Disculpa – lo llamó, y pudo observar su molesto rostro cuando se apartó de la tropa para esperar a que ella fuera a buscarlo.

Asami se tragó su orgullo, no sacaría a relucir todo su recíproco desagrado hacia aquel soldado. Lo había llamado por algo en particular.

\- No encuentro a la capitana ¿A dónde fue? – le preguntó.

\- Está en el cuartel general. Hoy es su audiencia disciplinaria – respondió molesto Mako.

\- ¿Audiencia disciplinaria? ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿El caso no se había resuelto exitosamente?

\- Parece que no fue así – ironizó el soldado -. Para el código militar, desobedecer una orden puede resultar en prisión. ¿Cómo puede la doctora, quien discutió proseguir con la cirugía en contra de los deseos de todos, no saber eso?

.

* * *

 **Cuartel General de la Unidad Militar en la Isla de los Guerreros del Sol**

\- Le repito, no podemos poner un castigo oficial por desobedecer nuestras órdenes. Como sea, el comité disciplinario ha decidido que no podemos ignorar sus acciones de desobediencia – dijo uno de los soldados de alto mando -. Sumado a eso, usted no siguió el código de regulación cuando eliminó una bomba sin estallar en la misión de reconocimiento del perímetro, así que vamos a hacerlo responsable de ello.

\- Tu castigo será recortar su salario durante 3 meses. ¿Tienes alguna objeción? – preguntó Tenzin.

\- No, señor – respondió Korra frente a ellos.

\- También será removida de la lista de posibles candidatas al puesto de comandante – continuó el soldado enfadado.

\- Nuevamente ¿tienes alguna objeción? – dijo Tenzin.

\- No, señor.

\- Bueno, eso es todo. Retírese, capitana.

Korra salió con dignidad de aquel simple edificio militar. No podía negar que por dentro sentía rabia, era injusto, deberían agradecerle, gracias a ella ahora las relaciones con la Nación del Fuego estaban mejores ¡si hasta había hablado con la misma Presidenta Izumi! Pero al parecer nadie sabía de eso.

Molesta, estaba caminando hasta su automóvil, y jamás se percató de un pie que se levantó detrás de otro auto, el cual la hizo tropezar casi hasta el punto de caerse. Ahora ¿quién se atrevía a hacerle tal broma? En cuanto lo supiera ella…

\- ¿Dónde está tu mente para caer en una trampa tan infantil? – escuchó decir detrás de ella.

 _Mierda. Justo lo que faltaba._

\- Estás cruzando la línea, Opal – fue lo único que respondió, irguiéndose enfadada en su lugar, volteando en el momento exacto en que ella se acercaba -. ¿Cuándo has llegado?

\- Ayer. Escuché que te premiaron por algo – ironizó ella.

\- Tsk, siempre estás cuando ocurren estas cosas – masculló Korra -. Pero sácame de una duda. Tú podrías estar en un exitoso hospital operando gente, en cualquier parte del mundo, pero en vez de elegir eso decidiste estar acá. Dime ¿por qué insistes venirte al lado oscuro llamado ejército?

Opal la fulminó con la mirada, algo que a Korra le daba satisfacción.

\- Hey, no te pases de lista. Yo también tengo ambiciones – respondió enfática -. Vengo a poner estrellas en mis hombros.

Korra la observó con una sonrisa malévola. No la podía engañar con esas tonterías, no a ella.

\- Y Capitana – dijo Opal -, viendo el desastre que has provocado, quizás lo logre antes que tú – se burló.

\- Oh, mis felicitaciones – respondió Korra, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, lo que causó que más se molestara Opal -. Y viendo que no estás buscando al Sargento Primero tan pronto como llegaste aquí, probablemente es porque sabes que él ya se fue.

\- Lo vi en el aeropuerto – le respondió seria.

\- Con razón. Dime ¿cómo está?

\- Eres una estúpida – la empujó Opal -. Dime ¿de qué lado estás?

\- Siempre estoy del lado de mi país – respondió Korra, con una cínica sonrisa.

En ese momento una familiar voz la hizo mirar sobre el techo del vehículo que las ocultaba del resto de la base, y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando observó a Asami hablar con un soldado, el cual le daba indicaciones que la conducían directamente al edificio del cual ella había salido.

\- Oh, ella luce muy familiar – comentó divertida Opal.

\- También lo es para mí. Mejor vete – le dijo la capitana, y de inmediato se apresuró a alcanzar a Asami.

.

.

\- Todo sucedió por mi culpa ¡¿cómo podría no involucrarme?! – exclamaba molesta Asami dentro de aquella sala.

Había ingresado sin ser invitada, sin pedir permiso y ahora se encontraba de pie, mirando furiosa a los tres hombres sentados detrás de ese amplio escritorio, que al parecer a ella no parecía intimidarla.

\- ¿Por qué la Capitana Korra tiene que tomar toda la responsabilidad cuando ella no es la culpable?

\- ¿Cómo que no es culpable? ¡Como soldado, ella desobedeció órdenes! – respondió molesto un hombre.

\- Señorita Sato – habló Tenzin -, usted es una doctora, así que salva vidas. Eso es lo suficientemente bueno para usted. Pero los problemas militares son de una naturaleza diferente.

\- Yo estaba ahí, así que serviré de testigo – respondió sin atreverse a ceder -. Yo tomaré la responsabilidad por las cosas que necesité hacer.

Tenzin suspiró.

\- Mire, doctora, este no es un caso de la corte ¿No sabe qué son las acciones disciplinarias?

El silencio de Asami respondió por ella.

\- El castigo de Korra es un recorte de su salario por tres meses, y no será considerada como candidata para ser promovida a Comandante. Dígame ¿podría usted, doctora, tomar la responsabilidad por esos castigos?

En esos momentos ingresó Korra apresurada, y solo le bastó observar el rostro de uno de sus superiores para adivinar que no todo estaba siendo controlado por Asami.

\- Permiso – dijo al ingresar -. Lo siento mucho – dijo realizando una pequeña reverencia frente a los militares, y luego de eso tomó la muñeca de Asami -. Ven conmigo.

.

.

Los viajes silenciosos se estaban volviendo una rutina, pero por lo menos ahora sabía qué es lo que sentía Korra, o por lo menos reconocía la expresión de molestia en su rostro mientras conducía en medio de la nada, sobre desolados precipicios. De repente, Korra estacionó, y con velocidad apagó el vehículo y salió de él, yéndose a parar justo a la orilla de camino, a unos cuantos metros de la quebrada. Asami la siguió de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – le preguntó Korra cuando ella la alcanzó -. ¡¿Por qué hiciste algo tan inútil?!

\- ¿Inútil? – se ofendió Asami -. Por mi causa, la vida de una persona-

\- Esa no era tu causa – la interrumpió Korra, acercándose peligrosamente a ella -. ¿Crees que lo hice solo para salvar a una mujer?

La pregunta era ambigua, ¿a cuál mujer se refería? ¿A la Presidenta… o a ella?

\- ¿Recuerdas la herida de bala en mi abdomen cuando nos conocimos en el hospital? – le preguntó Korra, y sin esperar respuesta continuó -. El primer día que fui asignada, un Sargento de las Fuerzas Especiales me dijo esto: "Un soldado vive vistiendo una mortaja todo el tiempo. Así muera frente de una batalla desconocida para su país, el lugar en que se recuesta se convierte en su tumba, y su uniforme se vuelve su mortaja. Debe usar el uniforme con ese tipo de determinación, si lo hace, será honorable en todo momento. No hay razón para no serlo"

Asami la observaba aguantando todo lo que sentía en ese momento, solo escuchando las palabras de Korra.

\- Le debo mi vida a ése Sargento. Así es cómo conseguí esa herida de bala – agregó, volteándose para mirar el mar -. Con esto estoy diciendo que todas las decisiones que tome, ya sean grandes o pequeñas, incluirán el honor de mis camaradas, la gloria y el sentido del deber. Eso se aplicaba a esa situación también – finalizó observándola.

Asami cerró los ojos abrumada.

\- Tomé una decisión tras considerar todas esas cosas, y no me arrepiento de nada. Pero eso no significa que el hecho de haber roto una ley militar pueda omitirse. El ejército se encargará de los problemas militares. Así que usted, doctora Sato, debe dejarlo en paz.

\- Mis preocupaciones deben haber interrumpidos sus asuntos – respondió Asami, encarándola, visiblemente afectada -. Realmente lo siento – se disculpó, y de inmediato se fue hacia el interior del auto, ingresando a la cabina del piloto, y sin mirar hacia atrás arrancó el vehículo, dejando varada a Korra en medio de la nada, mientras ella intentaba conducir con lágrimas en los ojos.

.

.

Por aquel camino de piedra, Korra iba resignada caminando, preguntándose en cuanto tiempo llegaría a la base, cuestionándose por el lejano lugar en donde había decidido haber venido a descargarse con Asami, sin atreverse a pensar en las repercusiones de sus actos. Demonios, ella jamás aprendería.

Pateó una roca frente a ella y en eso su celular sonó. Ni siquiera observó la pantalla, él siempre llamaba en ésas situaciones, como si pudiera observarlo todo.

\- Hey ¿dónde estás? – preguntó el Sargento por el teléfono.

\- Estoy en la cima de un camino – respondió, literalmente.

\- ¿El mal camino al que llegas por un cruce de opiniones?

\- No, un camino, camino – explicó -. Estoy en un camino que lleva al cuartel.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que estás camino al cuartel?

\- No. O sea sí, pero es este largo camino, el camino físico, la distancia que me separa del cuartel.

El silencio de Bolin se hizo presente, y Korra entendió que su explicación perfectamente podría tomarse como algo metafísico, incluso espiritual o de autoconocimiento.

\- Está bien – respondió al fin Bolin -. Oye, Korra… ¿viste a Opal?

\- ¿Eso es importante ahora? – preguntó un poco molesta -. ¡Mi salario fue recortado y me quitaron de la lista de promoción!

\- Por supuesto que merecías un recorte salarial. ¿Cuánto dinero vas a gastar a causa de una mujer?

\- No es debido a una mujer. Como soldado que toma la protección de los ciudadanos de su país, como prioridad yo…

\- Entonces es debido a que ésa ciudadana era especial.

\- Tsk, hombre… ¡¿es en serio?! – gritó molesta -. ¿Me llamaste con la finalidad de decirme eso?

\- No. Aun espero la respuesta de mi pregunta. ¿Viste a Opal?

\- Sargento de Primera Clase Bolin ¿siquiera sabes cuánto cuestan las llamadas internacionales? – le preguntó divertida Korra -. ¡¿Cuánto dinero vas a gastar a causa de una mujer?! – y gritando eso, decidió cortar la llamada.

.

.

Ya era de noche cuando llegó a la base. Su elegante uniforme estaba lleno de polvo, de sudor, tenía mucha sed y hambre. Menos mal que uno de los soldados andaba patrullando cerca de donde ella estaba, o hubiera llegado una hora después. Con esto había aprendido la lección.

Agotada, ingresó al comedor que estaba dentro del gran edificio militar. Sobre una de las sillas se sacó su chaqueta militar, quedando solo en una sucia blusa blanca. Estaba demasiado agotada hasta para bañarse, primero debía beber algo.

Recordando el mensaje que le había enviado después Bolin, se acercó hasta la alacena, abriendo una abandonada puerta cerca de donde se guardaba la loza, y ahí, estirando su mano detrás de unos platos que nadie usaba, pudo palpar el liso y frío tacto de una botella de vidrio. En ese momento sonrió esperanzada.

"Introduce la mano en la alacena, en ese compartimento en donde está la loza que nadie ocupa. Pensé que quizás podrías necesitar un poco de alcohol en un día como hoy" – Bolin.

Korra extrajo la botella de vino, era justo lo que necesitaba. Hoy había sito un horrible día.

Colocándose de pie, observó el color rojizo del líquido meciéndose perezosamente en el recipiente, cuando de repente y sin haberlo previsto, ingresó Asami a la cocina, petrificándose ambas en el acto.

Una breve mirada fue cruzada y la doctora de inmediato se volteó para regresar por el camino del cual había llegado, pero Korra la detuvo.

\- ¡Espera! – dijo casi sin pensarlo, y cuando al fin reconoció su voz supo que no tenía idea de lo que iba a decir a continuación -. ¿A qué venías?

\- A beber un poco de agua – respondió Asami.

\- Entonces ¿por qué te vas? Hazlo y luego puedes irte.

\- Pensé que querrías estar sola – le respondió Asami, volteándose para observar, y fue ahí cuando la vio detenidamente, completamente sucia, agotada, con polvo pegado a su mejilla y pestañas y su corto pelo completamente desordenado. Una sensación de culpabilidad la invadió.

\- No – respondió Korra, llamando su atención -. Quiero estar contigo. Lo he dicho en múltiples ocasiones.

Asami la observó con sus labios levemente entreabiertos. A su lastimado corazón aquellas no eran palabras cien por ciento ciertas, ella mentía, aunque ahora lo digiera así.

\- No te vayas, ven – le pidió Korra -. ¿Qué tal vino en lugar de agua? – le dijo, mostrándole la botella.

Asami se acercó y se apoyó en la pared de la alacena, extendiendo su mano para que Korra le entregara el vino. Ella lo hizo, y enseguida se volteó a buscar vasos para que bebiera, pero cuando encontró éstos y se lo extendió a Asami, se encontró con que ella ya estaba bebiendo directamente de la botella.

Cuando Asami la observó, sus labios se despegaron lentamente del envase y limpiándoselos se la extendió a Korra, para que ella bebiera, a lo que esta se negó.

\- Los soldados no tenemos permiso para beber cuando estamos de turno.

\- ¿No la sacaste con el fin de beber? – le preguntó Asami.

\- Iba a hacerlo hace un rato, pero soy desafortunada ya que ahora hay un testigo.

Asami sonrió ante el comentario, nuevamente la capitana estaba usando su poder para disipar los ambientes densos.

\- Lamento haberte dado problemas antes – dijo Asami -. Me iba a disculpar…

\- Digamos que ambas lo hicimos – se apresuró a decir Korra.

\- Aunque tú no lo hiciste – agregó Asami, y al ver la cara apenada de Korra sonrió, ya había sido suficiente maldad por ése día -. ¿Por qué estás asustada de nuevo? ¿Ya te doy miedo? ¿Qué fue lo que montaste para llegar acá? – bromeó.

\- Corrí hasta aquí – respondió con una media sonrisa -. Llegar hasta acá solo fue posible porque se trató de mí – dijo colocándose despreocupada delante de ella.

Asami observó desconfiada la botella de vino y le dio otro sorbo.

\- Hm… puedo jurar que te vi saliendo de un auto hace poco.

Los ojos de Korra se abrieron y Asami no pudo evitar reír.

\- Tsk… entonces ¿para qué preguntas?

\- Porque quería escuchar alguna mentira.

Esta vez Korra emitió una casta risa.

\- El uniforme de servicio le queda muy bien, capitana – comentó Asami, dándole otro sorbo a su botella -. Aunque no es algo que se le pueda decir a una persona que acaba de regresar de escuchar su acción disciplinaria.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que éste es mi uniforme de servicio?

\- ¿Por qué no lo sabría? – preguntó divertida -, la mayoría de las mujeres tienen fantasías con uniformes militares.

\- Esa es una de las razones por las que me metí al ejército.

Ambas sonrieron y Asami volvió a sorber del licor. Menos mal que daba pequeños sorbos o a esas alturas se evidenciaría la falta de vino en la botella. Más que nada lo hacía para ignorar a esa incomodidad que la estaba molestando.

\- ¿Está bueno? – le preguntó Korra, indicándole con la mirada la botella entre sus manos.

\- Un poco. ¿Te gusta el alcohol?

Korra tragó con dificultad mientras observaba a Asami. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que ella se decidiera a decir algo.

\- Quería ver una película y tomar solo un trago contigo…

Asami supo dónde había ido su mente con ese comentario.

\- Hubiera sido una adorable cita – respondió.

\- ¿Viste la película?

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó interesada Korra.

\- Porque era una película que iba a ver con alguien más… Y eso me hizo pensar demasiado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que, cuando la próxima vez vaya a ver una película con una cita, debería elegir una que no sea tan popular. Cada afiche, comercial o noticia sobre lo buena o concurrida que era ésta, para mí no significaba otra cosa que ponerme a pensar en ti… - terminó diciendo, y al final volvió a darle otro sorbo a la botella de vino.

 _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

Korra se quedó observándola detenidamente. La expresión en su rostro era ilegible.

\- Se ve que quieres beber esto – intentó bromear Asami, mientras le extendía la botella.

\- No es como si existiese otra manera… - masculló Korra.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, fue demasiado rápido para que el cerebro de Asami lo procesara. Por el rabillo del ojo observó como Korra daba un paso acercándose a ella, acercándose a la botella. Mientras tanto su mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en la extraña respuesta que le había dado Korra, tanto, que demoró en darse cuenta que una parte de su rostro estaba siendo cogida por una cálida mano, y cuando su cabeza se volteó, Korra estaba demasiado cerca, invadiendo su espacio de seguridad, e irremediablemente sus labios envolvieron los suyos.

Eso no era para nada el ansiado beso que había imaginado.

.

.

.

 **~o~**

* * *

 **N. de la A.:**

Decidí hacer este capítulo más largo debido a que no encontré en qué parte debía acortarlo apropiadamente, jamás encontré la respuesta y esto fue lo que resultó, con un final más o menos interesante. Además, eso cubre el tiempo que he demorado en actualizar.

¡Y al fin hubo beso! Hahaha

Nos vemos para el próximo cometa Halley~


	8. Al borde

**Al Borde**

\- La generación de energía solar no es del todo perjudicial para el medio ambiente, al contrario, es una perfecta inversión para la preservación del planeta. Este proyecto se inició después de la guerra de la Isla como un gesto de mantenimiento de la paz, y puesto que nuestra Planta _Sozin_ es la primera en el mundo en el desarrollo de este tipo de energía a gran escala, hemos ganado merecidamente el contrato de construcción, siendo los pioneros y futuros proveedores de energía eléctrica limpia y sustentable del país – contó con orgullo Gyatso, mientras les daba un recorrido a los tres profesionales del equipo médico por su planta solar.

Todos estaban maravillados. No se veía ni una sola nube gris o río contaminado alrededor, solo grandes paneles como espejos que brillaban a lo largo del campo, en armonía con la naturaleza.

\- Es asombroso – comentó Suki, observando una alta y moderna torre, que emergía alta e imponenteen medio de aquella planta -. Me gustaría poder estar ahí – indicó.

\- ¿No luce genial?

\- ¿Gerente Gyatso? – se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, devolviéndolos al presente.

\- ¿Qué? – respondió el aludido, y cuando se volteó cambió de inmediato sus palabras -. Oh, disculpe. Nuestro Director en jefe está aquí – le dijo al equipo médico, indicándoles al recién llegado.

\- No soy parte de la Planta Sozin, pero soy el director en jefe encargado de las obras de suministro de energía de Los Guerreros del Sol, mi nombre es Unalaq– dijo con arrogancia, casi sin mirar a los demás.

Sokka le dirigió una mirada aburrida a Asami quien se la devolvió instantáneamente. Le desagradaban tipos como él, que se creían estar por encima de todos sin hacer nada, sin importarle el trabajo en sí, sino la ganancia.

\- ¿Quiénes son jefes de equipo o personas capaces de conversar conmigo a _mi nivel_?

Y casi en sincronía, el equipo médico se dio la vuelta, alejándose de tan _encantador sujeto_ sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Ni siquiera valía la pena desperdiciar tal energía.

A unos cien metros de ellos había varios puestos médicos provisionales ubicados bajo el techo de unas carpas de lona a los que los tres integrantes se dirigieron, ayudando con el papeleo, alistando todo para comenzar con los chequeos médicos. Asami estaba con una carpeta debajo del brazo cuando su celular sonó.

\- Hey Aang – respondió.

\- ¡Asami! ¿Cómo va todo en la planta? ¿viste a Gyatso?

\- Si. Se ve muy feliz con toda la construcción de la planta, aunque intuyo que lo está más por haber podido ayudar a la tierra en algo.

\- También lo creo. Apenas termine acá quisiera ir a visitarlo. Pero antes te tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala.

Ahí estaba. Aang no llamaría solo para eso, él no era así y Asami se preparó mentalmente para no enfadarse por lo que él tenía que contarle.

\- La buena primero – dijo de mala gana.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de ese pequeño niño con envenenamiento por plomo? Me enteré de su nombre, es Omashu.

\- Bien hecho – dijo feliz Asami -, ¿qué hay de las malas noticias?

\- Omashu desapareció.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

.

.

\- ¿Cuándo lo vieron por última vez? – preguntó cansada Asami tanto a Jinora como a Aang: los encargados de su cuidado.

\- A las nueve de la mañana. Después de comprobar que su fluido intravenoso había pasado completamente fui a busca algo de comer por un minuto – respondió apenada Jinora.

\- Él dejó esto – comentó Aang, extendiendo una hoja de papel en el cual había un infantil dibujo de una casa junto a un burdo paisaje a su alrededor -. Creo que entre líneas dijo que se iba a su casa. ¿Deberíamos salir a buscarlo?

\- ¿Acaso eres Tarzán? – lo recriminó Asami -, estamos rodeados de montañas y masas de agua, sin contar con que no sabemos el idioma de acá. ¿Dónde crees que lo vamos a encontrar?

\- Es por eso que iba a pedirle ayuda a la Capitana Korra.

\- ¿Por qué? – respondió precipitadamente Asami -. No puedes. Ni siquiera sueñes con eso.

\- Ella ya está aquí – dijo entre susurros Jinora, viendo como Korra se acercaba cautelosa detrás de Asami.

Asami se tensó completamente y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante la vergüenza. Las imágenes de un beso robado, de la incomodidad del ambiente y después de su inexplicable rechazo dejando a Korra ahí parada la hizo desear ser tragada por la tierra. Después de eso la había evitado a toda costa, aun en pie de guerra, negándose a aclarar todos sus sentimientos.

Korra se acercó sin inmutarse hasta ellos tres, pasando de Asami hasta llegar a Aang, quitándole el dibujo.

\- Déjame ver – dijo tranquilamente, sin mirar a nadie.

\- Este es el lugar que Omashu dibujó.

\- ¿Omashu dibujó _el mapa_? – preguntó Korra.

\- Sí. ¿Sabes dónde queda esto? – emitió seriamente Aang.

Korra no entendía. ¿Acaso le estaba tomando el pelo? ¿Cómo se supone que sabría dónde quedaba una casa de cuatro palos? Observó seriamente a Aang, pero al parecer esto era importante para él, así que mirando de nuevo el papel entre sus manos intentó dar con alguna pista.

\- Hm, con imaginación puedo sacar que su casa está rodeada por el _bosque del mono_ , y a su lado está la _roca de gato_ … Omashu es el nombre del pueblo, de éste pueblo – dijo Korra luego de haber pensado todo cuidadosamente.

\- ¿Omashu es el nombre del pueblo? – repitió Aang, sin entender por completo la información.

\- ¿Al final ni siquiera averiguaste su nombre? – lo retó Asami.

\- Voy a ir a buscarlo. Tomaré la responsabilidad y lo traeré de vuelta – dijo con determinación -. ¿Queda muy lejos?

\- Los niños de allí a veces vienen acá por bocadillos, pero se tarda alrededor de la mitad de un día para caminar hasta acá.

Asami cerró los ojos y emitió un largo suspiro. La realidad a veces la sobrepasaba.

\- Eso no funcionará – comentó -. Encárgate de la verificación de las citas de hoy en la planta Sozin con Sokka. Yo buscaré al niño.

\- ¿Tú sola?

\- ¿Cómo es que podría encontrarlo por mí misma? Tengo que ir con alguien que conozca el camino – y enseguida se volvió hacia Korra, observándola -. Le pediré ése favor.

Korra la observó sin entenderla, pero no parecía que la situación se fuera a aclarar en ése instante, y con tardanza respondió:

\- Saldremos en diez minutos.

.

.

Nuevamente en el auto, en silencio, viendo como los escasos árboles pasaban siendo dejados atrás, mientras que el mar se abría cómplice al lado de los escarpados precipicios por donde se abría paso el camino. Asami intentaba pensar en otras cosas, empeñada a actuar como si no hubiera sucedido nada, o por lo menos no en ése viaje. No estaban ahí para hablarlo, estaban ahí para buscar a aquel chico que aun necesitaba atención médica.

Pero era difícil enfocarse en aquel pensamiento cuando sentía como Korra la observaba atentamente mientras conducía.

\- Por favor, mira hacia al frente – le dijo Asami, sin despegar su mirada de la ventanilla -. Tendremos un accidente si no lo haces.

\- Deberíamos ser capaces de encontrarlo ya que este es el único camino – respondió segundos después Korra, volviendo a mirar hacia adelante.

\- Eso es genial – comentó, sin real emoción.

Korra frunció su entrecejo. No entendía nada.

\- ¿Pudiste dormir bien anoche? – optó por preguntar.

\- Tú no me permitiste dormir – respondió Asami.

\- Acerca de eso…

\- Por favor no – la interrumpió Asami -. Estoy intentando evitar el tema, pero parece que no lo has notado.

\- ¿Por qué lo estás evitando?

\- Porque estoy confundida. Hasta que pueda poner en orden mis ideas, intentaré evitar todo esto lo más posible.

 _La cosa es, Asami, que tú no quieres ordenar tus ideas ¡Ni siquiera eso te permites!_

\- Evitar está bien, y estar enojada también está bien. Pero espero que no pienses que fuiste atacada – aclaró Korra, atenta al camino -. Había reunido todo mi valor después de pensarlo cerca de mil veces…

Unas ovejas que se veían al lado del camino la distrajeron, disipando un poco la tensión de aquella confesión a medias. Estaban cerca del pueblo, y ahí lo vieron, justo al doblar por una curva, a aquel chico caminando despreocupado, ingresando con ellos al pueblo, solo que él había tardado toda la mañana en llegar hasta ahí.

.

.

Asami dibujó unas montañas y el sol saliendo entre ellas. Debajo un frasco.

\- Una vez en la mañana, una de estas – habló, a pesar de saber que no la entenderían. Solo esperaba que su dibujo fuera suficientemente claro. A continuación, dibujó el sol escondiéndose en el mar -. Y una en la noche ¿está bien?

\- [Muchas gracias] – dijo la mujer, abrazando a su hijo. No era necesario traducir eso, de alguna manera Asami supo que le estaba agradeciendo.

\- ¿Ella me agradeció, cierto? – se volteó entusiasmada a preguntarle a Korra.

\- Hubiera sido raro que diga "¡piérdete!" en una situación como ésta – respondió irónica.

\- Tsk…

Cuando Asami estaba volteando su cabeza hacia Korra, detrás de ella, por la puerta escuchó risas de niños, y cuando observó con atención se percató de que ella los conocía y la estaban saludando.

\- ¿No son esos los niños que estaban chupando chatarra antes?

\- Tienes una buena memoria.

\- Ese es el por qué no puedo olvidar cosas tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó interesada Korra.

\- _Todo_. Así que no digas o hagas algo memorable para mí – respondió observándola -. Mi mente reproduce eso cientos de veces, hasta enloquecerme – murmuró finalmente bajando la mirada.

.

.

* * *

Opal observaba los objetos colocados frente a ella. ¿Cuándo habían adquirido aquello? ¿y para qué lo necesitaría en esta isla?

\- ¿Son todos los suministros para los soldados desplegados de la más alta calidad? – preguntó en aquella tienda de campaña.

\- Es para que no se sientan inferiores delante de la gente de otros países. Las grandes empresas nacionales las suministran de forma gratuita – dijo Tenzin con orgullo.

\- Oh. Entonces las utilizaré sabiamente – respondió educadamente.

\- Bien. ¿Y… está bien el comandante?

\- Está sano – dijo un poco incómoda, y en ello su pantalón comenzó a vibrar -. Lo siento, pero responderé esta llamada brevemente. Es algo importante.

\- Oh, pues responda ¿es el comandante?

\- Es incluso una llamada más importante. Con permiso – dijo apresuradamente mientras se levantaba y salía al exterior.

Una vez afuera corrió hasta un apartado lugar, y desbordante de emoción al fin contestó:

\- Soy yo. Dame el reporte.

Del otro lado de la línea, desde la base en la ciudad un soldado con un cuaderno entre las manos leía su informe.

\- A las 19:00 horas comió la cena. A las 20:00 horas fue al gimnasio y ejercitó con pesas, incrementando su peso 5 kg a la vez. A las 21:00 horas entró a la base y molestó a sus compañeros – informó, mientras se apoyaba cómodamente en el respaldo de su silla -. A las 22:30 horas fue al… - Pero aquí calló, ya que por la puerta observó como _él_ estaba apoyado, mirándolo divertido, con aquella siniestra sonrisa en sus labios.

 _Estoy muerto…_

\- ¿Qué hizo después de molestar a sus compañeros? – preguntó Opal, extrañada por su repentino silencio.

El chico de inmediato se levantó de su asiento y se agachó escondiéndose en su escritorio, a la espera inminente de su confrontación con el Sargento.

\- A las 22:40 horas, en este momento hemos cruzado una mirada – susurró el cadete.

\- ¿En serio? Suena genial – respondió un tanto confusa -. ¿Entonces qué?

\- Él está caminando hacia mí. Está a dos pasos… me está mirando… ¿qué debo hacer? – preguntó nervioso.

\- ¿Qué deberías hacer? – repitió seriamente Bolin -. Deberías colgar. Vamos, cuelga.

\- De-desde que la Primera Teniente Opal, es la Primera Te-Teniente… - murmuró nervioso, sin saber cómo darse a entender sin que Bolin se ofendiera -. … Y porque usted es Sargento de Primera clase…

\- ¿Cuál es la primera cosa que haces cuando eres atrapado en tu misión de espía? – le preguntó Bolin.

\- ¿Autodestrucción?

\- Haz lo que te digan. ¿Qué dije que hicieras?

Opal escuchaba sonriente desde el otro lado de la línea. Escucharlo bastaba para ella.

\- Ya oí su voz el día de hoy. Colguemos por ahora. Buen trabajo, soldado – se despidió alegre Opal.

\- Muchas gracias, Teniente – colgó el cadete, y a continuación su vista se posó tímida en el Sargento, esperando su actuar.

Bolin lo observó en silencio, intimidándolo con la mirada. La espera era mucho peor, era el castigo psicológico que precedía al verdadero.

\- ¡Soldado! – gritó de repente Bolin, escuchando el sobresalto del cadete.

\- ¡Soldado raso Onku!

\- ¿Vas a correr vueltas alrededor del campo de entrenamiento, o harás algo de comer?

\- Soy muy buen cocinero – respondió éste, vislumbrando un atisbo de esperanza a su castigo.

\- Muy bien. Lo tendrás que ser por toda una semana.

* * *

.

.

Asami observó cómo Korra en todo momento no desvió su mirada de la mesa, como su hubiera algo realmente importante que ver ahí, o _que no ver_ en otra parte. Mientras tanto ella miraba un tanto sorprendida como aquella camarera con un _muy generoso_ escote colocaba los platos en la mesa, extrañamente muy apegada a Korra.

\- Capitana, un buen vino acaba de llegar. Ya sabe dónde estoy si necesita algo – le dijo apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de la mesa, frente a Korra, acercando su rostro a ella más de lo socialmente aceptado.

\- Muchas gracias, Azula – agradeció Korra.

Y sin dedicarle ninguna mirada a Asami, Azula se retiró de la mesa, dejándolos solos. Fue ahí cuando Korra, por primera vez pareció moverse y pestañear, visiblemente incómoda.

\- Por supuesto hemos venido a comer a un lugar donde ofrecen una _muy buena atención_ – apuntó Asami.

\- Este es el lugar favorito del Sargento Bolin – se apresuró a responder.

\- Hm. No tienes para qué mentir. No sacas nada con ocultarme cosas, puedes ser sincera. Ella es atractiva.

\- Estoy siendo sincera – dijo con cierta molestia Korra, que intentó disimular bebiendo algo.

\- Puesto que lo estás – comenzó Asami, intentando no darle importancia al tema, desviando su atención a un trozo de verdura que estaba cortando -, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Por qué entraste al ejército? Y no me refiero a tu fantasía de los uniformes de soldados.

\- Porque alguien _tiene_ que serlo – respondió tranquilamente, como si no existiese otra respuesta -. Sé que no debe gustarte mi ocupación, y debe ser por eso que estás tan confundida con respecto a mí.

\- Me preguntaba cuan especial era tu patriotismo hasta el punto de querer sacrificar tu vida.

\- ¿Qué es el patriotismo?

\- Amar a tu nación y… prometer tu lealtad a la nación y a los ciudadanos – respondió un tanto vacilante.

\- ¿Por qué solo los soldados deben hacer eso?

Aquella pregunta era completamente acertada. Claro, ¿por qué solo ellos?

\- No sé sobre qué patriotismo me estás hablando, pero esa fe para proteger a los niños, ancianos y mujeres hermosas; el coraje para ser capaz de decirle algo a los estudiantes de colegios que están fumando precozmente en las calles, incluso aunque tengas miedo; incluso cuando te apuntan con un arma en la cabeza, sabiendo que está mal… así es como sostienes el honor de un soldado. Ése es el tipo de patriotismo que pienso.

Asami la miraba atentamente, escuchando las palabras que salían con tanta determinación de su boca.

\- Déjame preguntarte algo también. Si no fuera un soldado, solo una persona común y aburrida de un conglomerado de segunda… ¿habría sido más fácil estar conmigo?

Asami sonrió. Era una pregunta que sabría que vendría.

\- No. Porque eso hubiera sido demasiado común para alguien como yo – respondió presumida.

\- Tienes razón – sonrió Korra -. Describí a alguien común, olvidando lo atractiva y buen partido que soy.

.

.

Saliendo de aquel lugar, Korra se adelantó por las calles a buscar el vehículo y cuando estuvo en ella se percató de unos sujetos unos metros más allá, quienes la observaron con cara de pocos amigos. Enseguida supo de quienes se trataban ¡eran los que se hicieron pasar por voluntariados de la ONU! ¡¿Qué hacían esos miserables libres!? No deberían estarlo, y ahora le sonreían ¡la estaban provocando!

Segundos después Asami la alcanzó, colocándose entre ella y los sujetos.

\- Estoy lista. Vamos.

Pero Korra no se movió, seguía mirando detrás de ella. Pronto Asami quiso saber qué era lo que llamaba su atención, así que lentamente procedió a voltearse cuando de repente Korra se lo impidió, sosteniéndola por el hombro.

\- ¿Puedes encontrar la cafetería a la que fuimos la otra vez? – le preguntó.

\- Cla-claro – respondió vacilante al ver el cambio de humor en la capitana.

\- Puedes llegar hasta allá sola ¿cierto?

Eso parecía más un aviso que una pregunta, y Asami supo que habían ingresado a un terreno que no era el suyo.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? Necesito regresar para los exámenes médicos de la tarde.

\- Entonces al lado de la cafetería hay un taller mecánico, soy amiga del hombre que atiende ahí. Pregunta por Iroh, él te pasará un vehículo.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar de qué se trata?

\- De pronto algo ocurrió en el cuartel general. Debo ir – dijo brevemente.

\- ¿La cuestión de la Presidenta no ha terminado? – siguió preguntando Asami -. ¿Irás ahí para ser reprendida otra vez?

Korra sonrió ante tal ocurrencia, y decidió seguirle el juego.

\- Así es. Iré ahí para ser reprendida, además de escribir el reporte. Cuando no estamos protegiendo la paz, somos como los funcionarios públicos – mintió, y Asami lo supo -. Ahora vete.

.

.

Asami asomó su cabeza por un amplio portón hacia un taller aparentemente deshabitado. Quizás Korra se había equivocado, quizás ya no estaba ahí y ahora solo le queda esperar, con una enorme preocupación en su interior.

\- ¿Hola? – saludó hacia adentro.

\- Hey – dijo un hombre, apareciendo debajo de un auto que había ahí.

\- ¿Iroh? – y cuando el chico asintió Asami procedió a presentarse -. Hola, soy…

\- La doctora Sato. Korra ya me ha contado de ti – respondió Iroh en su lugar -. Soy Iroh, también soy médico.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Claro, entre algunas cosas. Realizo cirugías, reparo hardwares, arreglo vehículos e incluso a veces entrego algunos terneros por el lugar – dijo el chico, sin darle demasiada importancia -. Escuché que necesitas un auto.

.

* * *

Korra se llevó la mano hacia su bolsillo trasero, extrayendo de él su pistola. Avanzó sin vacilar, y mientras lo hacía revisó si su arma estaba cargada y ya a unos pasos de distancia de los sujetos la levantó, apuntándolos abiertamente.

\- Creo que nos hemos encontrado antes – les dijo.

\- No pareces muy sorprendida – respondió sin inmutarse -. ¿Cómo es que un soldado de la paz está amenazando con una pistola a un civil desarmado?

\- No lo estás – dijo Korra, y rápidamente apuntó su arma hacia la rueda del vehículo que estaba junto a ellos, desinflándola. El ruido del disparo fue suficiente para que ambos sujetos sacaran sus armas y apuntaran a la capitana -. Y no eres un civil.

Con aquel par de pistolas apuntándola directamente a la cabeza, Korra siguió provocando a los sujetos, apuntando su arma con la certeza de que, si ella llegase a caer, por lo menos se llevaría a uno consigo.

\- Sé que tienes conexiones con la policía – continuó -. ¿Por qué sigues apareciendo cerca de mí?

Cerca de los sujetos había un local, y fue demasiado tarde cuando Korra observó como de él salían más hombres armados. Había sido una mala idea haberlos confrontado sola y sin siquiera haber avisado a la base. Eran cerca de diez personas contra ella cuando una risa salió de entre aquella multitud, yendo a darle la bienvenida.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? – dijo un hombre calvo que se acercaba con unas gafas, quitándole el arma a uno de sus matones -. Apunta a la parte posterior si vas a matar a alguien – apuntó, con su arma directamente en la cabeza del sujeto que le estaba apuntando a Korra, desarmándolo por completo -. Policías, siempre están del lado del dinero, en cualquier sitio.

Korra aún no bajaba su guardia, mirando atenta al hombre que acababa de emerger de aquel bar de mala muerte, que parecía ejercer un extraño poder sobre el resto.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Teniente – la saludó sorpresivamente. Korra dudó por unos momentos, pero cuando el hombre se quitó los lentes oscuros todas sus dudas se disiparon -. Aunque supongo que ahora eres Capitana.

 _No puede ser._

\- ¿Ca-capitán _Zaheer_?...

.

* * *

\- ¿La pandilla de Zaheer? – preguntó Iroh por teléfono -. Está bien, avísame si hay algún problema. Bien, adiós.

\- ¿Averiguaste lo que provocó ese sonido? – preguntó Asami, refiriéndose al disparo que había escuchado.

\- Parece que hubo cierta confusión debido a las bandas de esta área. Nada de qué preocuparse – la tranquilizó -. Aquí están las llaves del auto.

\- ¿Alguien salió herido? – continuó Asami, recibiendo las llaves.

\- Si hubieran necesitado a algún médico, se habrían puesto en contacto con nosotros. ¿Quieres beber té? – fue lo siguiente que dijo Iroh, intentando desviar el tema de la banda, aunque Asami siguiera preguntando cosas.

\- Gracias.

Iroh enseguida se dirigió a una pequeña y ordenada mesa al fondo del taller, sacando una tetera cuyo contenido fue a verter a unas tazas previamente dispuestas.

\- Iroh, ¿cómo es que conoces a Korra?

\- Hm ¿cómo debería decirlo? ¿Tal vez somos una clase de compañeros del servicio memorial?

 _Servicio memorial, es la manera linda de decir "compañeros de funerales"._

\- Probablemente no debería estar preguntando esto, pero no creo que tenga otra oportunidad – habló Asami insegura, como si temiera hacerlo -. ¿De casualidad sabes exactamente qué tipo de trabajo hace Korra?

\- No deberías preguntar eso – le advirtió Iroh dándole la taza de té.

\- Lo sé, pero créeme que me es difícil ignorarlo.

.

.

* * *

 _\- [Primera Teniente Korra] – repetía esta como si se tratara de un mantra, casi agonizando, completamente entumecida y ensangrentada, colgando de un par de cadenas en una habitación a oscuras, rodeada de enemigos -. [Militar ID 05-1051. De la Unidad de Fuerzas especiales del ejército de las Naciones Unidas… Primera Teniente Korra…]_

 _Una patada en el estómago la calló, balanceándola sin resistencia en aquellas cadenas. El golpe la hizo emitir un grito sofocado que de inmediato fue callado con un balde frío de agua en el cuerpo, ahogándola._

 _\- ¡¿Cuál es el código de radio de la fuerza armada?! – escuchaba que le pedían._

 _Korra escupió sangre, y como si nunca nadie la hubiera interrumpido continuó._

 _\- […Militar ID 05-1051…]_

 _\- ¡En nuestro idioma!_

 _\- […De la Unidad de Fuerzas especiales del ejército de las Naciones Uni-]_

 _Pero ahora una patada en la mandíbula la fue a callar, seguida de otra serie de golpes en distintas partes de su cuerpo._

 _De pronto escuchó disparos de armas. Su momento había llegado, y sin jamás cerrar sus ojos esperó su turno, pero confundida vio como todos sus enemigos caían muertos. Entonces se trataba de un rescate. Que irónico, ya que en un principio ella era la que había ido a rescatar._

 _\- [¡Despejado!] – gritó un soldado ingresando a aquella oscura habitación._

 _Momentos más tarde Korra estaba siendo liberada por aquellos soldados de su nación, pero de diferente compañía._

 _\- [La Fuerza Aliada es segura] – comentó el que estaba a cargo -, [Podemos continuar con nuestro plan]_

 _\- [Hay un aliado más en el sótano] – se apresuró a rebelar Korra -. [Creo que es el capitán perdido]_

 _\- [No hay tiempo suficiente. Este lugar comenzará a explotar en cinco minutos]_

 _\- [Como no hay suficiente tiempo, apresúrense y vayan] –insistió Korra._

 _Y esa naturaleza terca hizo que todos cumplieran con su deber. Ya de camino a abordar aquel helicóptero, listo para sacarlos de aquella misión suicida, para mantenerlos a salvo. Korra con alivio depositó con cuidado al capitán perdido en el suelo de la nave, satisfecha por todo, sin pensar en el real daño que había sufrido. Nada de eso importaba en el campo de batalla._

 _\- [¡El herido ha abordado!] – gritó Korra entre el ruido generado por las astas del helicóptero al líder del escuadrón que la había rescatado -. [¡Súbase rápido! ¡Vamos a casa!]_

 _\- [Al fin-]_

 _Pero una bala fue a impactar en el pecho de él. Korra aterrada observó como el hombre poco a poco comenzaba a caer, y antes de que tocara el piso ella le dio alcance, buscando desesperada la zona del impacto. Tenía que encontrarlo, él tenía que vivir. ¡Se suponía que estaban en una zona segura! ¡Iban a ir a casa!_

* * *

.

 _._

Y ahí estaba aquel capitán desaparecido, su misión, _su soldado Ryan_. Pero ya no era soldado.

¿Por qué estás…? – preguntó Korra confundida, bajando su arma.

\- Cambio de empleo, como puedes ver – respondió sonriente -. Por suerte, el trabajo es casi lo mismo: disparar armas, y hacer dinero.

\- ¿Qué pasó con usted? Su distintivo es aún una leyenda en la Fuerza Delta.

\- Ser una leyenda no paga – respondió con ironía -. Escuche cuidadosamente Capitana, hay muchas malas bandas en este barrio, y ellos no tienen miedo, no tiene reglas, ni honor… no tienen un país para servir – Zaheer se acercó hasta tocarle amistosamente el hombro a Korra, confiado en que nada sucedería -. Esta es su última advertencia. Ocúpese de sus propios asuntos.

Korra lo observó seria. Quizás hubieron sido compañeros cercanos en otro tiempo, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Él _había cambiado_.

\- Incluso en ese entonces y ahora, eres demasiada empática, Korra.

\- Creo que si – respondió -. Interferí con la voluntad de un dios innecesariamente. Alguien a la orilla de la muerte, debe haber estado ahí por una razón.

\- ¿Quieres ser más clara?

\- Que te vayas a la mierda. No te atrevas a cruzarte de nuevo en mi camino, Zaheer. Ya sabes qué sucederá la próxima vez.

.

* * *

\- ¿Hay algo más por lo que estés curiosa? – preguntó Iroh con cierto pesar, ya que el semblante de Asami había cambiado por completo después de aquella historia.

\- No… es suficiente – respondió casi en un trance.

\- ¿Suficiente para qué? ¿Para entender, o para mantener la distancia?

.

.

Eso era lo que se preguntaba. Siempre llegaba a esa pregunta no queriendo ni sabiendo muy bien qué contestar. ¿Qué sacaba con saber más de Korra? ¿Qué sacaba con tenerla más cerca? Ella vivía constantemente en peligro, estaba habituada a vivir como si cualquier día fuera el último en su vida, siempre perseverante en cumplir con una misión, aunque eso le costara todo. ¡¿Y qué haría la nación si ella moría?! ¡Nada! ¿Pero por qué lo hacía entonces?

¿Realmente ella quería saber a qué se exponía Korra en cada misión? ¿Podría vivir sabiendo que ella jamás regresaría? Pero, al contrario ¿podría vivir sabiendo que ella la había abandonado a pesar de saber todo eso?

Ya camino a la base, sobre aquel _jeep_ facilitado por Iroh, Asami buscó en su celular el contacto de Korra y sonrió cuando la pantalla del dispositivo mostró que estaba llamando a "Gran Avatar".

Solo fue un segundo, y cuando levantó la mirada un gran camión estaba a pocos metros frente a ella, y fue la bocina de éste quién la alertó de su descuido. Rápidamente Asami giró el volante para esquivar el vehículo, pero en aquella acción una enorme nube de polvo de levantó en el aire, peligrando aún más su conducción.

El jeep estaba descontrolado, y cuando Asami quiso apretar con todas sus fuerzas el freno éste ya no respondía, puesto que iba a toda velocidad en bajada por una empinada colina que daba hasta un precipicio.

Desesperada levantó el freno de mano, y justo cuando veía el mar debajo de ella el auto se detuvo, colgando desde aquel precipicio, a merced del viento.

Sus manos sobre el volante temblaban, y no solo sus manos, todo su cuerpo. Sentía su elevada frecuencia cardíaca en sus oídos, ensordeciéndola. Le faltaba el aire, y era esta misma falta la que le dificultaba pensar.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…

El jeep sonaba metálicamente, meciéndose, agrietándose. Con cuidado y terror Asami observó por la ventanilla de la puerta, y el alma se le fue cuando se percató de que la mitad del vehículo estaba colgando, y que si ella se movía éste caería.

Incontrolables lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos. ¿Qué podía hacer?

\- ¿Aló? ¿Asami? – escuchó que alguien decía.

Con cuidado dirigió su mirada hacia los pies del asiento del copiloto, ahí estaba su celular, ahí estaba la llamada que había hecho segundos antes de todo esto. Ahí estaba la persona que quería escuchar.

\- Escuché que pediste prestado el jeep – continuó Korra -. ¿Dónde estás? Terminé mi trabajo y estoy por irme.

Desesperada, Asami intentó alcanzar el celular sin moverse demasiado, rogando a ella no cortara la llamada, o que el auto soportara el movimiento. Pero el dirigir su peso hacia adelante hizo que el auto avanzara un poco más, emitiendo un horrible sonido que llevó a Asami al límite del miedo.

\- ¡Korra! ¡Por favor ayúdame Korra! – gritó.

\- ¿Dónde estás? Dime lo que sea que veas.

\- El auto… el auto está atascado en el acantilado.

\- ¿Me escuchas bien?

\- Si

\- No tardaré. Por favor Asami, aguanta un momento más.

Y sin perder tiempo Korra se subió a un auto y se encaminó a toda velocidad por el camino que debía seguir Asami, esperando encontrarla a tiempo.

\- ¿Korra? ¿Korra? – llamó Asami por el otro lado -. No me cortes… por favor – dijo entre lágrimas al ver que ella no respondía.

Tocó la bocina cientos de veces y gritó por ayuda, pero nadie parecía venir en su ayuda.

El tiempo pareció ser eterno, y cada segundo que pasaba la acercaba hasta lo inevitable, y la idea estaba ganando cada vez más terreno en su mente.

\- … Así que padre – continuó Asami quejumbrosa en la grabación de su celular -, no canceles la pensión y cuentas de ahorro. Ponlo con el resto del dinero y tómalo todo hasta el final. Realmente lo siento por decir esas cosas, te amo… y… - pero el llanto no le permitió hablar.

El jeep poco a poco se estaba moviendo, acortando su tiempo, pero no podía hacer más.

\- ¿Por qué estoy muriendo así? – preguntó entre jadeos y lágrimas. Y dio un fuerte grito cuando gran parte del vehículo descendió otro poco. Esto acabaría en unos segundos.

\- ¡Asami!

 _Un ángel_. Asami vio cómo su salvadora ingresaba apresurada por la puerta de la maleta del jeep, equilibrando un poco el peso.

\- ¡Oh dios mío, Korra!

\- No te muevas – la capitana observó con cuidado su alrededor, evaluando todas sus vías de escape -. Abre todas las ventanas – y de inmediato Asami llevó la mano al tablero de control automático, obedeciendo la orden.

Enseguida Korra avanzó hasta el frente, sentándose en al asiento del copiloto, algo que aterró más a Asami.

\- ¡¿Por qué vienes adelante?! ¡Cambiarás el peso y el auto caerá!

\- Reclínate tanto como sea posible – le indicó Korra, acostándola en el asiento -. La tierra no durará más -, dijo mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad y acomodaba su silla -. Voy a hacer que el auto caiga.

No era un ángel. _Era el demonio._

\- ¿Qué dijiste? No me gusta eso, no, no, no, no… ¡no lo haré!

\- Mírame.

\- ¡No puedo hacerlo! – exclamó Asami, quien hace rato había perdido la cordura.

\- ¡Mírame Asami! – gritó Korra, tomándola por los brazos -. Mírame a los ojos – fue lo siguiente, logrando traer a Asami de vuelta -, confía en mí y toma mi mano con fuerza.

\- Korra… no, por favor – pidió con un hilo de voz, mientras lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

\- Solo cierra los ojos por un momento. Estaremos bien, lo prometo.

\- No puedo hacerlo.

\- Quita tu pie del freno.

\- No, Korra… no…

Y en un solo movimiento, Korra le pegó con todas sus fuerzas al manubrio, activando la bolsa de aire y de paso impulsando el auto en caída libre por el precipicio.

\- ¡Korra!

.

.

 **~o~**


	9. Otra vez

**Otra vez**

Un vacío.

Se encontraba flotando. Su cuerpo se sentía tan liviano, sin ningún tipo de fuerza que la atrajera hacia algo. Era como si sus tareas pendientes hubieran desaparecido, pero entonces ¿qué era esa lejana sensación de angustia que sentía en su pecho?

Estaba oscuro, pero la falta de preocupaciones y miedos adormecía su lado lógico, continuando con su despreocupada elevación, nadando en la nada, sin sentir nada.

Y de nuevo, ahí estaba la angustia.

Poco a poco los sentidos fueron volviendo a ella. Levantó su mano, hasta la altura de su rostro y enfocándose en la tarea quiso mover sus dedos, pero estos jamás respondieron. Y no solo era eso, su pecho cada vez se fue poniendo más duro, presionando hacia su interior, mientras su vía aérea se apretaba más y más. Fue entonces cuando el miedo, desde su estómago, como si se tratara de una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, inyectándole adrenalina, aquella sustancia neuronal preparada para la batalla: la de vivir.

El dolor fue intenso y palpable por unos segundos, despojándola de toda la tranquilidad en la que estaba, cuando al fin, a través de una gran bocanada de aire _despertó_. Aquella primera bocanada le dolió tanto como pensaba que debía doler la primera respirada de los recién nacidos, pero de inmediato olvidó ello cuando se concentró en respirar.

Atragantada expulsó como pudo el agua de sus pulmones, desesperada por despejar aquella vía y apenas lo hizo abrió sus ojos, encegueciéndose por la intensa luz que dañó sus ojos. El blanco, y luego el azul, justo sobre ella.

\- ¡Asami! – escuchó con dificultad, aun sin restablecer por completo su consciencia. ¿Qué había pasado? -. ¿Estás bien? ¿estás herida?

 _¿Herida?_ Ahí lo recordó. El auto, el barranco y luego ellas cayendo.

La suave capa de arena debajo, el frío que se calaba por su cuerpo y la misma desorientación que sentía le dio la respuesta. Un ataque de tos volvió a invadirla, y con dificultad y ayuda de la capitana apenas se incorporó, sentándose mientras tosía sin ningún reparo.

\- Dime Asami ¿estás lastimada? – continuaba intentando Korra.

\- ¿Qué si estoy lastimada? – respondió entre jadeos, molesta -. ¡Perra loca! ¡casi nos matas! – le gritó, empujándola con la escasa fuerza que pudo reunir, enfadándose aún más cuando observó la fanfarrona sonrisa de la capitana -. ¡¿Por qué mierda tuviste que hacer eso?! – dijo, pero ni se molestó en escuchar la respuesta. Sentía que su presión estaba por las nubes, necesitaba rápido hacer un chequeo de su cuerpo, quien perfectamente producto de la adrenalina podría estar enmascarando algún signo peligroso. Llevó dos de sus dedos hacia su muñeca, intentando sentir su pulso, pero tiritaba demasiado como para sentir algo, agregando más inquietud a su actual condición -. Oh, estoy inestable… dios mío ¿qué hago? – dijo más para sí que por compartir esa información.

\- Estoy bien, ya que lo preguntas – escuchó decir a Korra a su lado, aun sin borrar esa insultante sonrisa de su rostro -. Y parece que tú estás bien también, ya que tienes la fuerza para intentar golpearme. Bien, vamos – dijo tomándola de los brazos para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

\- ¡Espera un momento! – la detuvo Asami, aun agitada y temblorosa -. Dame un minuto más. Mis piernas aún no están en condiciones de sostener mi peso… No soy un maldito soldado… ¡Maldita sea Korra! ¿sabes lo asustada que estaba? realmente pensé que moriría ¡y tú haces eso! – replicó entre lágrimas.

\- Estás bien, Asami – la tranquilizó, sonriéndole dulcemente -. Mira lo que sucede cuando te envío sola, colgando en el borde de un acantilado solo porque te fuiste sola. Si te hubiese hecho tomar un tren sola ¿dónde andarías? – bromeó.

Pero Asami lo que menos había recuperado era su sentido del humor.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate de una vez!

.

.

Ya era tarde cuando estaban de vuelta a la base. Ambas se bajaron del vehículo en el que había conducido Korra, y Asami sin esperarla se adelantó, yendo directo a su carpa.

\- ¡Espera! – la detuvo Korra, alcanzándola de inmediato, colocando su chaqueta sobre sus hombros.

\- ¿Para qué es esto? – replicó, sin ninguna gratitud frente aquella inexplicable muestra de atención.

\- Puedo ver a través de tu ropa húmeda – le dijo, mientras abrochaba la chaqueta.

Asami emitió un sonido de alarma, tapándose ella misma con la prenda, lanzando una mirada de reprobación a _su salvadora_.

\- ¿Por qué me dices esto recién ahora? – la retó.

\- Hm… porque ya vi todo -. Asami abrió los ojos estupefacta ante la sinceridad de aquella confesión -. Y porque no creo que te guste que el campamento entero vea lo que traes puesto debajo… Bien, descansa Asami – se despidió inocente.

\- Increíble…

.

.

* * *

 _¿Qué significa eso?_ Era la pregunta que daba vueltas su cabeza, ¿qué había ocurrido con el anterior?, pero el silencio y la presencia intimidante de este hombre hacía merma de sus intentos de satisfacer su curiosidad, que en este instante encontró peligrosa. Una cosa sabía y era que, si todo salía mal, aquí en este alejado, oscuro y solitario galpón, nadie vendría a rescatarlo, de hecho, nadie sabría que moriría.

\- ¿Dónde está el jefe? – y seguida de esta pregunta, el sonido del disparo reverberó por toda la habitación, solo escuchándose el grito aterrado de Tarrlok, quien se movió tan rápido como si el cuerpo ya sin vida de su chofer lo hubiera quemado -. No me gusta repetir las preguntas – dijo tranquilamente Zaheer -. La mansión tiene un nuevo propietario, pero el acuerdo es el mismo.

Tarrlok le devolvió la mirada, buscando valor donde jamás creyó encontrarlo. Tenía que demostrar que él estaba tan decidido como aquel tipo delante de él. Esto no debería intimidarlo.

\- No me importa siempre que consiga mi dinero – respondió, alzando la mano, mostrando una pequeña bolsa de género -. Aquí – dijo entregándoselo, y Zaheer lo recibió, vertiendo el contenido de aquellas pequeñas piedrecillas transparentes en la palma de sus manos.

\- La siguiente entrega es en una semana – respondió cuando ya estuvo satisfecho de observar los diamantes, entregándole un gran fajo de dinero.

.

.

* * *

Asami estaba absorta en sus pensamientos mientras aguardaba a que Korra regresara con un par de bebidas calientes de la cocina. Un nudo en el estómago se le hacía siempre cuando pensaba en lo poco que la capitana se podía permitir relajarse, siempre predispuesta a ir al mismo frente de batalla sin siquiera dudarlo. Pero no solo eso ocupaba sus pensamientos, eso hubiera sido muy generoso de su parte; también pensó en lo efímera que podría ser su felicidad junto a ella, bien en un momento y al siguiente el sonido de una bala podría cambiar todo a lo que ella se había aferrado. Esa era su eterna disyuntiva, si debía o no permitírselo.

\- Solo tengo café instantáneo – la _despertó_ la capitana -, ¿eso está bien?

\- No es como si el café del hospital fuera mejor ¿no? – dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo en quitar todo eso de su cabeza, correspondiéndole.

\- Así que… - emitió Korra una vez sentada y luego de beber un despreocupado sorbo de café -, ¿ropa interior negra?

\- Eres imposible – replicó falsamente molesta Asami -. Y es azul marino.

\- Ya lo sabía. Quería ver si me decías la verdad – sonrió.

Asami dejó pasar unos segundos en los cuales la indignación embargó su cuerpo. Jamás llegaría a saber a qué es a lo que realmente jugaba Korra.

\- ¿Qué sería si no fueras de las fuerzas unidas? – emitió maliciosamente.

\- ¿Esa es una pregunta?

\- No realmente. A veces suelo hablar conmigo misma sobre los _casos perdidos_. Con respecto a esto – dijo cambiando de tema -, ¿no necesitas que te prescriba un relajante para calmar la ansiedad?

\- ¿Ansiedad?

\- Estoy segura de que también estabas asustada… - dijo refiriéndose al asunto del acantilado -. Yo estaba volviéndome loca y tuve que tomarla – confesó en voz baja.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que estás preocupada por mí, por un _caso perdido_?

\- Por supuesto que lo estoy. Como doctora la integridad de todos debe preocuparme – respondió de inmediato -. Además, tú eres mi salvavidas.

\- Tsk, tengo que salvar tu vida para que te importe… esta mujer – reclamó en voz baja, haciéndose la ofendida.

\- Pero Korra… ¿eres consciente de que arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme?

De nuevo ahí estaba. En su mente la misma Korra siempre dispuesta a interponerse entre ella y la bala, siempre recibiendo el impacto, como si su propia vida no significara nada.

Korra la observó unos instantes y luego bebió de su taza de café.

\- ¿Acaso no me pediste que te salvará?

 _¿Entonces era porque era yo? ¿solo por eso?_

\- La primera vez que nos conocimos, dijiste que habías corrido bajo una lluvia de balas para salvar a un camarada… Esa historia tuya salvado al _Soldado Ryan_ … No estabas bromeando ¿cierto?

No bastaron palabras. La sola mirada de Korra se lo confirmó. No, no había sido _sólo porque era ella_ , siempre será porque _alguien_ necesitará de ella.

\- Sí salvaste al soldado Ryan ¿cierto? – repitió, necesitando de sus propias palabras.

Korra pensó en aquel buscado capitán, perdido en un área imposible de la zona enemiga, y es que era imposible rescatarlo. Se necesitó de un tiempo que no tenían, de unidades y vidas de las cuales escaseaban, porque era una misión suicida, y Korra bien lo supo, torturada por varias horas hasta que _por suerte_ vinieron a buscarla, y recién ahí pudieron ir a buscar al capitán antes de que todo explotara y más murieran… como aquel líder de escuadrón que murió en sus brazos cuando pensaban que lo peor había pasado. ¿Y todo eso para qué? Había resultado que su tan buscado y preciado _soldado Ryan_ se había convertido en un narcotraficante, teniendo casi el control total justo de la isla donde ella y su quipo habían ido a _mantener_ la paz.

\- Claro que lo salvé – respondió -. ¿Pero qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubiese hecho? – se lamentó. Tantas vidas perdidas ¿por nada?

Asami se quedó observándola, admirando el dolor en el rostro de Korra, como si hubiese tomado la peor decisión de su vida y recién ahora hubiese sentido el peso de sus acciones. Y justamente eso era.

\- Por primera vez, hoy me arrepentí de ello – le confesó.

Asami le dio unos segundos antes de continuar.

\- Antes, cuando me enviaste a mi primero… me mentiste ¿no es así? – aunque no lo preguntó para reprocharle -. Dijiste que ibas a ir al cuartel general, pero después apareciste tan rápido para salvarme… Era una mentira eso de ir a encargarse de unos asuntos al cuartel ¿no? Los disparos que escuché fueron tuyos ¿no?

\- Te debes sentir confundida ahora "¿Puedo confiar en ella?" debes preguntarte.

\- Eso me está volviendo loca – respondió en voz baja, bajando también su cabeza hacia la taza que humeaba entre sus manos -. Y ya que tú eres así, esto se vuelve más complicado para mí.

\- Disculpa por eso – dijo Korra. Y era primera vez que Asami la escuchaba disculparse, aunque no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- Gracias por salvar mi vida, Korra.

\- Cuando quieras, Asami – le correspondió, y entonces se percató de algo, aquella mirada llena de preocupación y cariño con que la doctora la miraba, como si intentara protegerla o mantenerla cerca, pero era algo más -. ¿Has estado mirándome todo el tiempo así?

\- ¿Así cómo? – preguntó sin enterarse a lo que se refería.

\- Sin poderme quitar los ojos de encima.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – rió tranquilamente-. ¿Es alguna clase de mal coqueteo?

\- ¿Mal coqueteo? – sonrió -. Oh, es verdad. Eso no puede ser cierto, ya que en las mañanas tú pareces divertirte viendo a mis soldados parcialmente desnudos.

\- Es mi razón para vivir estos días – le respondió burlonamente.

\- Tsk, esto es lo que obtengo por salvarte.

.

.

* * *

Otro nuevo día acontecía en la base de los Guerreros del Sol. Todos estaban tomando desayuno disfrutando de los primeros rayos del sol cuando Mako apareció frente al equipo médico con cara de pocos amigos, y su expresión fue _justificada_ cuando se dirigió a Asami, informándole que la capitana requería de su presencia. Aunque claro, más por ser la representante del equipo médico, más que por ser ella misma, aclaró.

A los pocos minutos Asami estaba en la oficina de Korra, sentada junto a ella mientras ésta le mostraba el contenido de una caja que le había llegado, llena de walkie-talkies, que desde ahora usarían todos.

\- El equipo médico puede usar el canal siete, mientras que el tres será nuestro canal – informó -. Para hablar deben presionar el botón acá al lado y esperar unos segundos, hasta que suene un pitido, así – procedió a ejemplificar -: "Este es Gran Avatar hablando al equipo médico, respondan".

\- ¿Avatar es tu nombre? – sonrió un tanto burlona Asami.

\- Es un símbolo de llamada ¿ya escogiste el tuyo?

\- No me has dado el tiempo, y de buenas a primeras tampoco se me ocurre nada.

\- ¿Con qué te identificas?

\- Es un tanto amplia aquella pregunta.

\- A mí se me ocurren un montón de _buenos_ adjetivos que vendrían bien contigo.

\- Hm, ahora me preocupa la definición tuya de "buenos".

\- ¿Oh?

Un par de golpes en la puerta los sacaron de aquella cariñosa conversación y cuando ambas levantaron la vista observaron con sorpresa que, apoyada en el marco de la puerta estaba esperando Opal, con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro.

\- ¿Las interrumpo? – sonrió.

\- ¿Quieres la verdad? – respondió Korra, levantándose desde detrás de su escritorio para ir a su encuentro -. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No estabas asignada al cuartel general?

\- Vine aquí por _nuestro_ compromiso.

\- ¿Cuál compromiso? – quiso aclarar Korra, conteniendo el pánico que comenzaba a sentir ante la mirada acusadora de Asami.

\- En realidad, oficialmente me estoy presentando a servicio – dijo enderezando su postura -: Primera Teniente Opal Beifong, desde este día ha sido asignada a la Primera Compañía de la Isla de Guerreros del Sol, presentándose a servicio. Saludo – terminó de recitar aquella mecánica y militarizada frase con el típico gesto militar de saludo, adornada con una femenina sonrisa.

\- De alguna manera sospecho que abusas de tu posición durante los procesos de transferencia – respondió Korra luego de unos segundos, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Esa es mi vida, siempre en conflicto con las situaciones injustas – solo respondió -, a veces favorables para mí.

\- Entonces los dejo para que hablen – dijo Asami, viendo eso como una puerta de salida ante aquella insólita reunión de la cual ya no era partícipe. Por eso rápidamente se puso de pie, cogió la caja y le precipitó hacia la puerta para salir pronto de ahí.

\- Deberías despedirte antes de salir… y saludar cuando alguien nuevo aparece – habló Opal cuando Asami pasó a su lado -. Ya que trabajaremos juntas, intentemos llevarnos bien dejando el pasado atrás ¿bueno? – le dijo ofreciéndole la mano, junto a una sonrisa que distaba de ser amistosa.

Asami sonrió de la misma manera, pero en vez de devolver la mano en símbolo de paz, levantó la caja la cual contenía los aparatos que debía entregarle al cuerpo médico.

\- Lo siento, no tengo manos libres para corresponder – y dando algunos pasos en dirección a la puerta, susurró solo para que Opal lo oyera -: … ni corazón para olvidar.

Opal abrió su boca sorprendida ante la actitud de la doctora con quién desde ahora trabajaría, mientras que Korra rió detrás de ella, completamente divertida ante los futuros entretenidos desacuerdos que ella tendría que presenciar en presencia de ambas.

\- Estoy curiosa – emitió la capitana -, pero dime ¿cuál es la relación entre tú y Asami?

\- ¿Por casualidad de encontraste aquí con Sato o te mantuviste encontrando con ella hasta que por "coincidencia" llegaron aquí?

\- ¿Acaso yo soy tú? – respondió.

\- Tsk… ¿y por qué tanta familiaridad con Sato? ¿La llamas por su nombre?

\- No has respondido mi pregunta.

\- Tsk… No acepto esto como si fuera obra del destino. Jamás pensaré en Sato como "cuñada".

\- ¿Qué clase de árbol genealógico te has inventado? No somos familia.

\- Tu sabes perfectamente que eso no es _tan_ cierto.

.

.

Aang ingresó calmadamente al comedor principal. Estaba en búsqueda de Asami, no la había visto desde la mañana y extrañaba su presencia. Preso de una corazonada se dirigió hacia la escalera hacia las oficinas de los soldados, y asombrado se encontró con que Asami, haciendo uso de un estetoscopio, se encontraba junto a la puerta de la capitana, pasando aquel objeto metálico por la madera, mientras observaba su rostro de confusión.

Tan concentrada estaba Asami intentando oír lo que acontecía dentro que cuando un segundo estetoscopio se unió junto a ella a _examinar_ la puerta, casi gritó asustada.

\- ¿Cuáles son los síntomas que muestra la puerta? – bromeó mientras Asami se recuperaba de su sobresalto.

\- ¡Shhh! – lo calló en respuesta, arrastrándolo lejos de ahí antes que los descubrieran espiando.

.

.

\- El comandante me ha llamado y me ha pedido que cuide de ti – le dijo Korra a Opal.

\- ¿Serás buena conmigo?

\- Mi meta es hacerlo tan difícil que entonces no te quedará más remedio que desistir de esta locura – le respondió tranquilamente.

\- Ni siquiera nos vemos por tanto tiempo – alegó enfadada.

Korra rió. Hacerla enfadar era una de las pocas cosas que alimentaba su alma.

\- A todo esto ¿pudiste hablar con Bolin?

\- Él no responde a mis llamadas – dijo suspirando agotada.

\- Oh ¿no lo hace? Porque siempre responde a las mías – alardeó la capitana mientras sostenía su celular en sus manos, marcando un número -.… Me llama mucho. Oh ¡Bolin! – dijo contestando a la llamada que había hecho.

\- ¡¿Contestó?! – exclamó Opal, acercándose de inmediato hacia Korra, casi invadiendo su espacio personal.

\- … Hey ¿por qué no contestas? – continuó Korra, apartando con su mano el rostro de Opal, sonriendo frente a la trampa en la que había caído, mientras continuó hablando por el buzón de mensajes hasta que colgó -. Hm, no contestó… ¿le quieres dejar un mensaje de voz?

.

.

* * *

 **Ciudad República. Central de la Fuerza de las Naciones Unidas.**

\- ¿Ves a alguien que sea candidato para el equipo alfa? – preguntó Bataar sin quitar la vista de la pila de papeles que estaba revisando.

\- Se lo reportaré una vez que el entrenamiento termine y vea cuantos hay – respondió formalmente Bolin, de pie frente a aquel gran escritorio.

\- Ya que tu antiguo sobrenombre era "oficial del infierno", escoge algunos de los oficiales y conviértelos rápido en líderes de equipo. Dado que Korra ha causado algunos problemas esta vez, creo que debería dejar el campo e ir a la Base de la Fuerza o al Ministerio de Defensa, para juntar algo de experiencia y hacer conexiones.

Bolin calló unos segundos. No le gustaba la idea, y sabía que a Korra tampoco le gustaría.

\- Sí, entiendo – respondió frente a la interrogante de su superior.

\- Opal dijo que la orden de transferencia que di fue injusta ¿Cuáles son tus pensamientos con respecto a esto?

\- No tengo nada qué decir, Comandante Beifong. Yo solo acato lo que mis superiores s _abiamente_ me ordenan.

\- Con exactitud cumpliré con una investigación si lo pides. Puedes reportarme en cualquier momento.

\- No haré eso… ya perdí esta pelea – respondió militarmente Bolin, aunque lo embargó una profunda melancolía.

\- ¿Es así? – preguntó sorprendido Bataar.

\- Usted tiene un arma con que no puedo pelear en contra. Estoy siendo sincero - Bataar lo observó atentamente, con aquellas palabras de verdad reverberando en su mente, las palabras de un hombre admitiendo su derrota -. Usted sinceramente se preocupa sobre el futuro de su hija. Desafortunadamente, mis pensamientos son los mismos que los suyos. Esa es la razón por la que perdí esta pelea, pero más que nada, por Opal, yo voy a perder.

Finalizando eso, Bolin se despidió de su superior y abandonó la oficina. Cada paso largo que daba lo alejaba de muchas cosas, y aunque no lo admitiera verbalmente sabía que esto le estaba afectando más de lo permitido. Una cosa era decir que estaba bien y que todo esto era para mejor, pero ese malestar era el recuerdo constante de que su mente, su corazón no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión racional. Y es que jamás las decisiones racionales brindaban una respuesta satisfactoria a estos casos.

Mientras caminaba, la carta que tantas veces había leído hasta memorizarla había venido a su mente, dificultando más sus acciones, recordándola siempre.

 _"Con el corazón espero que no leas esta carta, pero si lo estás significa que hemos perdido nuestro camino de nuevo. Dignifica que mi padre de nuevo te ordenó huir. Lo siento, porque soy la mujer bloqueando el camino de un hombre, interrumpiendo en tu precioso camino que tú mismo elegiste, y solo porque quisiste agregarle algo, agregarme, todo se arruinó. Pero me sigo preguntando qué estás haciendo, y tú jamás sabes cómo contestar. Así que esto probablemente siga alejándonos más. Perdón por correr a ti, aunque sabía que esto podría suceder; por abrazarte con todo mi corazón. Debería haber sostenido más tu cálida mano, debería haberte abrazado más, es por eso que estoy llena de arrepentimientos, porque aun te sigo amando. Está bien si nunca escuchas esta confesión, pero desearía que estuviésemos juntos en la Isla de los Guerreros del Sol ahora mismo. ¿Y qué sucederá con nosotros? ¿nos reuniremos? ¿o terminaremos de nuevo?"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Todo el equipo médico estaba sentado en el comedor principal del edificio de la base, ya estaban por finalizar la reunión de planificación de la semana y solo faltaban por afinar unos pocos detalles.

\- Por favor abastezcan de los medicamentos que nombré anteriormente en la farmacia de los medicubs – dijo Asami mientras guardaba los papeles en la carpeta.

\- Yo lo haré – respondió Jinora.

\- Gracias. Ahora la guardia de esta noche la hará el Doctor Sokka…

En ese momento Sokka se levantó abruptamente de la mesa, sobresaltando a muchos, desviando la atención de la reunión.

\- ¿Hay alguien que lo hará en mi lugar? – pregunto autoritariamente Sokka, observándolos amenazadoramente. Aang que estaba a su lado le sonrió y respondió despreocupadamente lo que todos pensaban:

\- No lo hay.

\- En ese caso – respondió dirigiéndose hacia Asami, y en un segundo sonrió amablemente haciendo casi una reverencia -, si no hay nadie más, con gusto me ofreceré.

\- No es como que te estuviera preguntando – respondió en su lugar Asami, sonriendo -. Acabaremos la reunión aquí. ¿Hay alguna pregunta?

Jinora levantó su mano.

\- Yo ¿por qué tuvimos la reunión aquí en lugar del Medicub?

Asami escuchó y cuando terminó miró hacia el techo, donde giraba silenciosas y frescas las astas del ventilador.

\- ¿Hay alguien que quiera tomar eso y colgarlo en el Medicub?

\- No lo hay – volvió a responder Aang en nombre de todos.

\- Entonces si no hay nada más, pueden retirarse.

En eso se escuchó el timbre agudo del walkie-talkie que estaba sobre la mesa en el lugar que estaba ocupando Asami, llamando la atención del equipo, y enseguida se escuchó el interlocutor y el mensaje.

\- "Este es el Cubo B. _Solaris_ , responda. Cambio".

Asami sonrió mientras cogía el aparato.

\- Esto es inesperadamente muy divertido – les dijo a los que estaban alrededor -. Aquí Solaris, cambio.

\- "¿Cuál es el menú de almuerzo de hoy? Cambio".

\- Verificaré y te haré saber, cambio.

\- Te diré el menú de almuerzo entonces, _Solaris_ – dijo Korra apareciendo por el pasillo, y la sorpresa se instauró en los expresivos ojos de Asami, a la que intentó sobreponerse de inmediato, aunque Jinora se había dado cuenta de ello -. Tenemos que hablar.

\- Suerte, Solaris – comentó Aang levantándose sonriente, junto al resto de los demás.

\- ¿Hablar de qué? – le dijo Asami una vez que todos se fueron -, ¿es correcto que hablemos solas?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿por qué no? no es como si no lo hubiésemos hecho – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Lo digo por Opal ¿ella no vino por un _compromiso contigo_ para acá?

Asami se levantó y procedió a abandonar el comedor, dejando a Korra sin entender nada.

\- Hey, dije que teníamos que hablar ¡esto no es hablar! ¿dónde vas?

\- No tengo nada que decir.

\- ¡Asami! – la llamó riendo Korra al ver este infantil arrebato ¿de qué era? ¿podrían ser celos?

.

.

Suki estaban concentrando anotando el número de cajas de las diferentes cosas que había en la bodega del Medicub, cuidadosa y precisa llevando la cuenta de todo para anotarlo en el inventario. Mientras tanto Sokka revoloteaba a su alrededor "ayudándola" a ordenar cosas, cuando en realidad solo estaba ocioso y había ido donde ella sin saber qué hacer realmente.

\- Oye, sobre la capitana y Asami – comenzó a decir Sokka, listo para satisfacer su curiosidad -, definitivamente hay algo entre ellas ¿cierto?

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede entre ellas? – preguntó Suki, sin atender realmente el asunto.

\- Algo como lo que está pasando entre nosotros.

\- ¿Y qué sucede entre nosotros? ¿lástima?

\- ¡¿Lastima?! - exclamó Sokka, y al ver que Suki realmente no le prestaba atención esto solo gatilló que hiciera su berrinche, desordenando todas las cajas que estaban clasificadas, revolviendo cosas por aquí y allá mientras murmuraba.

\- ¡Sokka!

\- ¡Ahí tienes por mala mujer! – le dijo y seguidamente echó a correr saliendo de la bodega.

.

.

Horas después, frente a la repentina desaparición de Asami, Korra se dio por vencida y fue hasta su habitación, tomando asiento en la silla de su escritorio, pensando en un sinnúmero de cosas. Cuando notó que el tiempo había pasado y ella aún no había hecho nada se levantó y pesarosa comenzó a ordenar sus cosas. En eso estaba cuando se le ocurrió sintonizar el canal del equipo médico, sorprendiéndose con el tono de voz y con los pseudónimos que los miembros de la unidad habían escogido.

\- "Habla superman. Sede, respondan" – se escuchó decir a Aang por el walkie talkie.

\- "Superman, habla la sede ¿cuál es la situación?"

\- "Nada bueno. Gasas estériles ¡estamos cortos de gasas estériles!" – respondió dándole un aire dramático al ambiente. Era claro que lo estaban pasando bien con aquellas radios, las cuales mágicamente se habían transformados en juguetes capaz de darle un matiz surrealista a las acciones. Korra no pudo evitar sentarse sonriente a escuchar a lo que jugaba el equipo médico por su canal de radio.

\- ¡Cálmate! ¡Aguanta un poco más! – se escuchaba decir heroicamente a Sokka -. ¡Voy en camino!

\- ¡Copiado! ¡Resistiré mientras tanto!

\- "¡Aaw!" – era un teatral alarido dado por Sokka.

\- "Despejado" – se escuchó inmediatamente decir a Sukki. Al parecer esta lo había _neutralizado_.

Korra reía abiertamente y decidiendo no perder más tiempo se levantó de su cama, dio un pesado suspiro y con resignación se levantó hasta un extremo de su habitación, tomando su mochila militar, la cual observó por largo tiempo hasta que comenzó lentamente a llenarla con ropa y algunos objetos.

\- "Este es Guerrero del Sur ¿puede Solaris escucharme? Necesitamos asistencia médica, Superman ha caído."

\- "¿Cómo es eso posible?" – se oía una voz femenina.

\- " _Campanitas_ , se supone que debes decir 'cambio' después de la oración"

\- "Me resignaré a responder a ése nombre, además no escuché que tú lo dijeses, Guerrero del Sur. Cambio"

\- "¿Dejarán de todos ir en contra del Guerrero del Sur? ¡¿Alguien sabe dónde está Solaris?! CA-M-BIO" – enfatizó Sokka.

\- "Aquí Solaris. Acabo de regresar de una ronda médica…"

Y aquí Korra dejó de escuchar, se estaba distrayendo demasiado. Tenía que terminar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

.

.

* * *

El olor a comida recién hecha, así como el sonido de vasos chocando con otros objetos, celebrando algún acontecimiento, adornados con risas y un creciente murmullo social hizo que Asami saliera del medicub de donde estaba tan concentrada trabajando hasta la mesa-comedor ubicada en las afueras del edificio, en las ruinas de aquella antigua iglesia. Al llegar observó cómo su equipo médico ya estaba bien acomodado entre los militares que compartían con ellos. Qué detalle el que no le hubieran dicho nada, pero lo dejó pasar al ver que claramente estaban por celebrar algo, la pregunta era qué.

\- ¡Asami! La estaba por ir a buscar – la saludó Kai, aquel simpático chico -. Venga por aquí – le dijo indicándole un asiento.

Sonriente lo siguió llegando junto a Jinora, a quien le pidió con la mirada algo de información.

\- Es una despedida – respondió ésta ante la silenciosa petición.

\- Oh ¿para quién es la despedida?

\- Es una despedida para el comandante de la compañía – respondió Mako, quién estaba de guardia detrás de Kai.

\- Si es el comandante de la compañía… - comentó Asami, acomodándose en su lugar mientras pensaba en aquella compleja jerarquía militar, hasta que la respuesta vino temblorosa a sus labios -, ¿la capitana?... ¿Korra?

\- Sí, el periodo del comandante de la compañía ha terminado, así que ella se va mañana.

Instantáneamente todo el apetito y las ganas de disfrutar aquel momento de celebración junto a todos los presentes se desvaneció. Un nudo se instauró en su estómago, causando su falta de apetito, pero apenas apareció Korra y todos los soldados comenzaron a vitorear alegres a su capitana, Asami se obligó a _actuar_. ¿Por qué a ella le iba a afectar más que a sus subordinados? No es como que hubiera que consultar algo con ella, no es como si fueran algo… pero un aviso, una conversación… ¡Eso era! ¡Eso había querido hablar con ella el día de ayer! ¿Era eso cierto?

Como sea, intentó actuar como siempre, y para eso solo tuvo que alejarse junto con su equipo e intentar interactuar con ellos sin pensar en nada más, aunque fuera ridículamente imposible cuando toda esa celebración era por Korra, más aun, porque _ella se iba._

Y en toda la celebración adrede la ignoró, escapando tanto de su mirada como cercanía, hasta que pronto anocheció y Asami fue la primera en retirarse, no porque tuviera sueño o estuviera cansada, necesitaba pensar, más que eso, necesitaba enfadarse.

\- ¿Cómo puede ella hacer eso sin decir nada? – se decía mientras daba vueltas como un león enjaulado en el mismo sitio, alejada de toda la actividad de la base -. Dios, realmente… ¿cómo puede hacer esto?

Abrumada se sentó en una baja plataforma de piedra, sacó de su bolsillo aquel pequeño walkie-talkie y lo sintonizó en el canal militar, absteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas de hacer algo estúpido.

\- "Equipo de Municiones 21:30 cambiando de turno" – escuchó el aburrido informe.

\- "Recibido. Gracias por su trabajo".

\- Tsk. Korra ¿cómo puedes ser una persona así? – le dijo Asami al aparato -. ¿Qué te costaba…? – y accidentalmente presionó el botón de conversación, pero en una fracción de segundo soltó el botón del walkie-talkie, alcanzando a penas a controlar la situación.

\- "Aquí Gran Avatar…" – se escuchó de repente por el aparato.

\- ¡Oh dios! – exclamó Asami dando un salto hacia atrás asustada, casi pensando que Korra había escuchado todo.

\- "… ¿Alguien ha visto a la Jefa del Equipo médico? Apenas lo hagan repórtenmelo de inmediato" – continuó Korra, sorprendiendo a Asami.

\- ¿Me está buscando? – se dijo, y enseguida tomó con firmeza el aparato entre sus manos. Había que solucionar pronto eso, mañana ya no habría ocasión -. "Aquí estoy ¿para qué me necesitas?" – contestó Asami por la radio.

\- "¿Asami?" – escuchó la voz sorprendida de Korra -. "¿Por qué estás escuchando el canal militar?"

\- Mierda.

\- "¿Eres acaso una espía? Encontrémonos por un segundo. ¿Dónde es 'aquí'?" – continuó Korra.

Luego de darle su ubicación en unos cuantos minutos Asami pronto se encontró en un incómodo silencio frente a Korra, sin saber qué decir. ¿Dónde se había ido todo ese enfado? Podía percatarse que tanto su cuerpo como el de la capitana estaban rígidos, diciendo que aquella no sería una grata conversación.

Cuando la suave brisa veraniega comenzó a intensificarse y tuvo que mover su cuerpo agarrotado fue cuando Korra avanzó unos pasos más cerca, lista para comenzar con todo eso.

\- Me voy mañana – dijo, y la primera reacción de Asami fue responderle con una ironía, pero ello causaría de inmediato una discusión -. Pero eso ya lo sabías.

\- Lo escuché esta tarde. Lo más increíble es que, entre toda la gente en éstas barracas, al parecer yo fui la última persona en enterarme.

\- Intenté decírtelo ayer en la tarde, pero tú huiste.

\- Entonces debiste intentar que me quedara – le dijo dejando traslucir sus emociones -. Si salvaste al Soldado Ryan, detenerme no debió haber sido tan difícil.

\- Sobre el hecho de que estés enojada… no sé, pero creo que esto es un poco ventajoso para mí. ¿No es cierto?

\- ¿Qué? No. Estás equivocada.

Korra observó el rostro enfadado de Asami. Estar enojada con ella la ayudaría, la ayudaría a hacer que todo esto fuera más fácil. Entendía que se enfadara porque no se lo dijo personalmente, siendo realmente la última persona en enterarse, pero ¿por qué sentía que estaba demandado haber sido la primera?

\- ¿Tus sentimientos aún son complicados, Asami?

Asami tragó con dificultad. Era una pregunta que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de contestar para sí misma, pero la respuesta era latente para ambas.

\- Ya veo – respondió Korra dando una triste sonrisa -. Entonces deja preguntarte una cosa, ya que puede que ésta sea la última vez. Es acerca del momento en que te besé sin tu consentimiento…

\- Te dije que no mencionaras eso hasta que yo… - la interrumpió Asami, pero Korra también lo hizo.

\- ¿Qué debería hacer?... ¿Debería disculparme o confesarme?

\- Korra… Eres una persona realmente increíble – dijo Asami luego de unos segundos.

\- Pero… - agregó Korra, frunciendo su ceño.

\- Eres increíble – reafirmó -, pero eres demasiado peligrosa. Y porque es peligroso es que esto no me gusta. Pero cada vez que nuestros ojos se encuentran siento este maldito cosquilleo en mi interior, como si todo fuera un encanto – y al instante esto cambió, trayendo a su memoria todas las veces en que Korra tenía que irse sin poder darle excusas, siempre dejándola con el temor de que quizás no volvería a saber de ella. Era eso lo que más le aterraba -. Es por eso que me gustaría tener más tiempo. De modo que pueda aclarar mis pensamientos y deshacerme de todos estos temores.

\- Tiempo para aclarar pensamientos ¿o tiempo para eliminar los sentimientos hacia esta peligrosa persona?

\- Aunque es peligroso ¿debería convertirme en la novia de esta increíble mujer? – dijo abiertamente, sorprendiéndose -, necesito un poco más de tiempo para pensar eso.

\- Asami…

\- Pero parece que _otra vez_ me abandonas. No es como si pudiera argumentar por qué haces eso, o pudiera rogarte para que no te vayas… Me siento como una tonta por haberte tomado el tiempo para pensar las cosas por mi cuenta, y ahora solo… te molesto.

\- Hey, yo…

\- Por favor discúlpate. Aceptaré tus disculpas.

Entonces eso había decidido, no habría confesiones ni futuros compromisos. Ahora solo había que solucionar los problemas recientes, y eso las dejaría parcialmente en paz. Es por eso que Korra se enderezó, desistiendo completamente de argumentar su postura, de hacer todo lo que ella deseaba, por _respeto_ a Asami. Suspiró profundamente y enseguida adoptó su actitud militar.

\- Lo siento por no decirte que me iba, Asami. Espero que tu estadía acá suceda sin novedad.

\- Que tengas buen viaje.

.

.

.

 **~o~**


	10. Terror

**Terror**

 **Campo de entrenamiento. Base militar de Ciudad República.**

Bolin hizo sonar el silbato, dando el permiso para iniciar la prueba.

\- ¡Aprendiz numero diecisiete, listo para bajar! – gritó el soldado desde cincuenta metros de altura sobre aquella torre al otro lado del campo de entrenamiento -. ¡Allá voy! – le fue inevitable gritar mientras aterrado descendía por una cuerda que lo conectaba a la torre donde lo estaba esperando sin inmutarse Bolin. Y mientras el chico gritaba despavorido deslizándose a toda velocidad por el grueso cable, su equipo avergonzado intentaba no moverse, atentos a las expresiones de su riguroso entrenador, rezando a todos los espíritus que éste no los castigara o que su cobarde camarada, que aun gritaba, lograra realizar con éxito el descenso.

Pero la velocidad cada vez iba siendo mayor hasta que él no lo pudo controlar, perdiendo el dominio de su cuerpo y con eso desequilibrando su peso en la cuerda, chocando pesadamente con un colchón de seguridad que había bajo la ventana de aquella construcción en el tercer piso de la torre, por la cual nadie había logrado pasar con éxito. Bolin estaba desesperanzado.

Minutos después, sentado en los hombros de un cadete, con su silbato entonaba la pauta con que el resto de los soldados debía hacer lagartijas y flexiones, sin descanso, sin reclamar, todo hasta pagar el castigo por ser tan desvergonzados.

\- ¡Arriba! ¡Abajo! ¡Arriba! ¡Abajo! – lo secundaba un cadete a su lado, mientras él también realizaba los ejercicios que Bolin exigía.

\- ¡Eso es! – gritó Bolin dando el tan esperado alto a los ejercicios -. Sus cuerpos se ven bien ¿pero acaso hay un problema con sus cerebros?

\- ¡No señor! – corearon.

\- Cambio de posiciones – ordenó, y enseguida el cadete que lo sostenía en sus hombros, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desplomarse, se agachó delicadamente, sin que Bolin se inmutara o perdiera el equilibrio sobre el muchacho, hasta que éste tocó el suelo con sus pies. De inmediato el cadete sacó su cabeza por entre sus piernas, liberándose del Sargento para cederle el espacio al nuevo soldado que recién había fallado en la prueba de descenso, que tomó a Bolin por sus piernas, metió su cabeza entre ellas, sosteniendo todo el peso del gran hombre en sus hombros y cuando estuvo seguro lo levantó, volviendo a sentar al Sargento sobre los hombros de otro pobre desgraciado -. ¿Quieren matar a su instructor? – preguntó desde lo alto.

\- ¡Sí señor! – corearon los soldados.

\- Sus cuerpos en ese estado no puede hacerlo. Les daré treinta segundos para que vayan corriendo hasta la torre y regresen, luego… - pero Bolin no continuó hablando. A lo lejos presenció una silueta similar en lo alto de la torre desde donde se hacia la prueba de descenso, y cuando escuchó su voz estuvo completamente seguro.

\- ¡Gran Avatar en entrenamiento! ¡Lista para bajar! – gritaba Korra desde la otra torre, sosteniendo polea solo con sus manos, sin ningún otro sistema de seguridad más que la confianza en que sus manos podrían sostener su peso -. ¡Bajando! – gritó y enseguida se lanzó, extendiendo sus piernas como si estuviera sentada en el aire mientras agarraba una gran velocidad conforme iba descendiendo por la cuerda tirolesa.

Bolin dibujó una breve sonrisa y enseguida le ordenó al chico que lo sostenía que lo bajara. Mientras tanto Korra hábilmente había llegado hasta el punto en el cual finalizaba la prueba, ingresando con velocidad y elegancia por la ventana de la torre, algo que ninguno de los reclutas de Bolin había logrado hacer hasta el momento. Apenas la capitana desapareció, pasaron un par de segundos cuando una mano con dos dedos levantados, típica expresión de victoria, aparecían. Korra había vuelto.

\- Termínalo _aprendiz_ – le ordenó Bolin en su papel de instructor -. Date prisa y baja.

Y apenas dijo eso, una gruesa cuerda cayó hacia unos metros de donde estaban ellos reunidos.

\- Miren de cerca – dijo Bolin a sus soldados -, esta es una postura de cabeza invertida tipo A+ -, y como si hubiese estado coordinados, Korra apareció de cabeza deslizándose silenciosa y rápida por la cuerda, pasando esta con maestría por su espalda, afirmada a su cuerpo por su cintura y uno de sus pies. Era toda una proeza, ejercitada y dominada solo con la práctica y la confianza. Frente a esto los reclutas solo daban sonidos de admiración. Pronto la capitana se detuvo, quedando su cabeza a nivel de la de Bolin, fue ahí cuando emitió una cantora risa.

\- ¿Debería besarte como en spider-man? – bromeó ésta.

\- ¿No estás de baja? – fue la respuesta de Bolin que, aunque preocupado estaba complacido de verla -. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- ¿Qué más podía hacer cuando te extrañaba tanto? ¿A qué hora terminarás? Date prisa para que podamos ir a beber a algún lado – le respondió Korra, aun de cabeza frente a él.

Un par de horas después Bolin y Korra se encontraban brindando en un bar lejos de la base militar. Es lo que siempre hacían en su escaso tiempo libre, disfrutar como personas normales. Korra se encontró pronto riendo mientras Bolin le contaba todos los fracasos que había tenido hasta el momento entrenando a nuevos reclutar de manera que fueran tan buenos como ella.

\- Imposible – dijo esta entre risas -, ¿sabes lo mucho que me costó llegar a ser así? ¡pasé un infierno debido a ti!

\- ¿Esto detectando un atisbo de reclamo? ¡Gracias a mi duro trabajo y a mi inagotable paciencia es que tú eres así mujer!

En eso un estruendo de risas llamó la atención de ambos, focalizando su atención en los que ingresaban tan escandalosos al local. Korra observó que se trataba de tres sujetos vestidos con las ropas militares, nada nuevo si se sabía que ése era un bar concurrido por todos los de la base, pero el matiz vino cuando observo los preocupados ojos de Bolin. Él los conocía.

\- ¿Los conoces? – le preguntó Korra, acercándose por encima de la mesa.

\- Fui su instructor durante la semana del infierno.

\- Oh, debes amar tu trabajo – ironizó divertida -. Pero no creo que hagan nada, además estamos de civiles, es difícil que nos reconozcan.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Sargento Bolin? – escucharon ambos y un breve estremecimiento recorrió sus columnas antes de que rápidamente se sobrepusieran de la temible sorpresa.

\- Parece que te descubrieron – le susurró Korra -. ¿Tienes un plan de salida?

\- Mira hacia las cinco en punto – le dijo Bolin, y Korra de inmediato vio el plan con el cual contaba su amigo.

\- Si, es usted – dijo el soldado acercándose hacia la mesa -. Sargento Bolin, el instructor del infierno.

\- ¿No nos recuerda?

\- Cada vez que nos hizo pasar por un entrenamiento fuerte nos hizo una promesa ¿no es así? – comentó el soldado a sus dos amigos y enseguida se volvió hacia Bolin, quedando a pocos centímetros de él -: Que si nos encontrábamos fuera de la base podríamos desafiarlo en una pelea, ignorando el sistema de rangos.

Korra levantó los ojos sin sorprenderse. Era algo típico que él diría, siempre fanfarroneando de su fuerza y capacidad de batalla. _Merecido_ , no pudo evitar pensar.

\- Pero esto no es afuera – dijo la capitana, interviniendo en la conversación de los soldados, dándole una escapada a su amigo, _aunque no la mereciera_ -. Estamos dentro de un lugar.

\- ¿Y tú quién…? – iba a empezar a discutir uno de los tipos, pero Korra continuó, ignorando la amenaza que le iban a hacer.

\- Sería bueno mantener esos _gratos_ recuerdos en sus corazones – continuó, dando una amistosa y fuerte palmada en el hombro del soldado.

\- Tsk – escupió el soldado, enderezándose frente a la mesa -. ¿Gratos recuerdos en mi corazón?

\- Corre a la cuenta de tres – le susurró Korra a Bolin, aprovechándose del descuido del soldado -. Uno…

\- ¡Tres! – exclamó Bolin al mismo tiempo en el que él salió a correr por el pasillo, atravesando una puerta, dejándola sola.

Korra tardó un momento en digerir la información, al igual que los otros tres soldados que estaban de pie sin entender qué rayos había sucedido.

\- Tsk… este estúpido…. – refunfuñó.

\- ¿Qué fue…? ¿escapó? – dijo uno de los soldados.

\- ¡Bolin! – gritó Korra al tiempo en que ella también salió disparada en su misma dirección.

Korra corrió hasta meterse en la siguiente sala del local, la cual se encontraba llena de militares, abrumada se detuvo casi al lado de Bolin, tan sorprendido de ello como ella.

\- ¿Acaso es el día de los uniformados? – dijo Korra mientras todos los soldados los miraban, reconociendo instantáneamente a su _querido_ instructor.

\- ¡Atrápenlos! – gritó uno de los soldados que venía detrás de Korra, y a esas palabras una docena de uniformados se puso de pie. La capitana y su sargento no esperaron más tiempo, y sin decirlo corrieron hasta salir a un balcón, del cual no le quedó más remedio que saltar. Menos mal que se trataba de un segundo piso.

\- ¿Vienen detrás? – preguntó Bolin reponiéndose de la caída, y aterrado observó cómo algunos militares también los imitaban mientras otros se devolvían para posiblemente salir por la puerta.

\- ¡¿Es que no tienen nada más importante qué hacer?! – gritó Korra poniéndose de pie y echando a correr nuevamente.

La escena era tragicómica. Un fornido hombre y una menuda mujer corriendo velozmente por las calles mientras atrás venía un numeroso y bullicioso grupo de militares tras ellos. Eso no debería ser así, Korra siempre le cuestionó sobre las promesas que daba su amigo a un siempre cuantioso grupo de enfadados cadetes que no tenían otra opción más que seguir con sus sanguinarias órdenes militares. Esto era Karma.

Un par de cuadras más allá Bolin vio la salida. Rápidamente le indicó a su amiga que debían ir por allá y esos pocos segundos que no estuvieron a la vista de la enfadada multitud lograron esconderse en el patio de una de la casa, agachándose entre los arbustos mientras sentían como la tierra vibraba al paso de los fuertes bototos que buscaban sus traseros.

\- ¡¿Dónde se fueron?! – gritó uno de ellos un par de metros más allá.

\- ¡Creo que por allá! – gritó otro y ante esa suposición el grupo de soldados desapareció.

Cuando el silencio en el aire fue duradero, solo interrumpido por las agitadas respiraciones del par de amigos, se permitieron al fin relajar sus músculos, desplomándose sobre el patio de esa desconocida casa.

\- ¡¿Dónde aprendiste a contar?! – le increpó Korra, propinándole un fuerte codazo a su Sargento, quien solo rió por todo lo que había sucedido.

\- No lo hice, siempre fui bueno solo en los deportes – bromeó -. Cielos, estoy muy cansado – dijo tomando una buena bocanada de aire.

\- Vaya, supongo que el poderoso instructor del infierno tiene su tiempo contado. Y ya que estamos en eso aprovecharé de decirlo – dijo Korra levantándose hasta quedar por sobre él, que aún permanecía sentado en el suelo -. Cuando estaba en la academia militar ¿recuerdas que me hiciste pasar por todo ese duro entrenamiento cuando fuiste mi instructor?

\- ¿En serio? ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! ¡Te castigué muchísimas veces! ¿Qué quieres hacer al respecto? – le dijo parcialmente amenazante.

\- Nada. Solo quiero decir que tengo felices recuerdos – dijo sonriente Korra.

\- Masoquista.

Korra rió y volvió a sentarse. Y es que aún estaba agitada.

\- Me vendría bien un vaso de vino ahora.

\- ¿En serio? ¿justo ahora? Yo simplemente quisiera agua.

\- Estaba pensando ¿tomaste el vino que te dejé en la Isla?

\- Lo probé.

\- ¿Lo bebiste sola?

\- Con Asami.

\- Oh – comentó Bolin -, ¿resultó bien?

\- Para nada – dijo apesadumbrada -. Por alguna razón siempre siento que me botan cuando estoy de vacaciones.

\- ¿Te rechazó? ¿de nuevo? ¡Por dios Korra!

\- Todavía sigo pensando en ella un poco…

\- Lo dije: masoquista. Porque claro, no hay nadie que se dé por vencido después de diez intentos – ironizó.

\- Esto viene de alguien que ni siquiera lo intentó más de una vez de esas diez – contratacó -. ¡Hasta yo tendría más posibilidades con Opal si tan solo quisiera!

Ante eso Bolin dirigió su mirada hacia ella, estudiando qué tan verídicas eran las palabras que salían de su boca, pero pronto supo que solo alardeaba y mentía. Desgraciadamente su cabeza estaba ocupada en otra parte, con otra mujer.

\- No es que no lo haya intentado – dijo Bolin después de unos segundos -. Pero cada vez que lo hacía, me daba cuenta de que me estaba disparando a mí mismo en el pie.

\- Creo que tal vez nadie nos merece.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Te gustaría que intentásemos algo entonces? – le dijo Korra, tomando su mano.

\- ¡Iuuuugh! ¡No! – exclamó alejándose de ella, lo que causó la siempre fresca risa de Korra -. ¡Eres como mi hermana por todos los espíritus!

\- Tranquilízate estúpido. ¿Te digo algo? Me gustan las mujeres.

\- ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Korra! ¿desde cuándo? – preguntó Bolin, y más que nada sonó a que le estaba presentando sus condolencias.

\- Bien bien… terminemos con todo esto – finalizó Korra dando un suspiro.

\- Tú comenzaste – dijo Bolin poniéndose de pie -. Bien, me retiro ahora.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Korra imitándolo.

\- A casa. Este es mi barrio.

Korra miró a los alrededores, viendo todo con una nueva mirada, o con una antigua ya que todo esto le parecía familiar ¡por eso era!

\- ¡Tú!... ¡Te viniste por acá a propósito! ¿Es así como ahorras dinero en locomoción? ¡¿Haciendo enfurecer a una turba de militares?!

\- Fue una casualidad – le respondió sonriente -. Bien, iré a dormir. Que tengas buenas noches, Korra.

\- Tsk – masculló Korra mientras veía a su amigo alejarse -. ¿Ni siquiera vas a ofrecerme una taza de té cuando tu casa está tan cerca? – le gritó.

\- ¡Vete a dormir Korra!

Y Bolin se alejó, y cuando unos metros más allá volteó observó como Korra había comenzado a caminar desganada hacia la otra dirección. Quizás qué es lo que ésta haría sola y aburrida esa noche que tenía libre. Sonriente continuó con su camino unas cuantas cuadras más allá, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Quizás era ella, pidiéndole quedarse en su casa o invitándolo a cualquier bar de mala muerte, y estaba listo para rechazarla cuando el nombre que apareció en pantalla no era el de su capitana, era Opal.

Con el celular en la mano detuvo su andar, observando las letras con su nombre, pensando en cuando cortaría la llamada al ver que él no respondía, y como nunca su dedo se deslizó sobre el símbolo para contestarla.

\- ¿Hola? ¿hola?... – se escuchaba la confundida voz de Opal por el otro lado de la línea -. Bolin ¿contestaste mi llamada? ¡Realmente contestaste! – dijo alegre, pero Bolin jamás dijo nada -. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿Sucedió algo?... Di algo ya que de todas maneras contestaste.

Bolin alejó el aparato de su oído. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Quizás debía colgar, pero eso destruiría a Opal, aunque sería lo mejor, de esa manera no sufriría tanto buscándolo. Eso iba a hacer, pero la verdad de las cosas es que él quería escuchar su voz.

\- No importa – continuó Opal -, solo escucha. No cuelgues ¿entendido? Quería decirte que lo estoy haciendo bien, y estoy usando siempre mi uniforme, es por eso que no he sido picada por mosquitos. Me mantengo saludable y de verdad disfruto el clima y las tareas acá en la isla. Y te extraño muchísimo – Bolin sonrió. Ella tenía esa magia de hacer que él sonriera de ésa manera -. ¿Ya viste a Korra? Ella me molestó mucho antes de irse, me preguntó qué era lo tan grandioso que el Sargento Bolin tenía como para que yo haya ido hasta acá a seguirte, diciendo que yo era una mujer bonita que merecía a alguien más, ya que así me comportaba como una mujer sin orgullo. Así que ¿lo tengo? ¿o pierdo orgullo por intentar buscarte? Lo hago porque sé que el Sargento me ama… ¿Estás escuchando? – ante esto Bolin asintió, aunque eso ella jamás lo supo -, si lo estás haciendo, al menos sé respetuoso y déjame oír tu respiración.

Y solo eso Bolin pudo concederle.

.

.

* * *

 **Isla de los Guerreros del Sol**

Asami balanceó sus piernas desde la altura de esa escarpada colina a la cual había ido a buscar señal para hablar por teléfono. Había conseguido (a base de amenazas chantajeando al recluta Kai) la señal de wifi de los militares y nadie podía verla usándola, es por eso que había ido a parar a un lugar tan poco inaccesible.

\- "Vienes a casa pronto ¿verdad?" – le hablaba Katara desde la ciudad -. "Ven pronto, tengo una buena botella de vino esperando."

\- Tú no puedes beber. Es por ello que debo sacrificarme y beberla sola por ello. Lo necesito – respondió Asami.

\- "¿Ah sí? Huelo a que me perdí de algo" – _Katara, siempre tan perspicaz_ -. "¿Qué sucedió con el amor destinado que lo volviste a encontrar al otro lado del mundo?" – preguntó, refiriéndose a Korra -, "¿no fue tan grandiosa cuando la volviste a ver?"

\- No… ella fue mejor. No debí haber aceptado la disculpa, debí haber corrido tras ella y abrazarla, aferrándome a ella, confesándole todo.

\- "¿Y qué pasó?" – dijo Katara. La verdad era que no entendía nada, pero sabía que su amiga necesitaba liberarse.

\- Ahora, quizás ella piensa que probablemente no lo valgo, ya que perdí todas esas oportunidades.

.

.

 **En algún lugar a los alrededores de Ciudad República**

Era tarde, muy tarde. Si tuviera que decir la verdad, Korra estaba incómoda y con mucho frío mientras esperaba sentada en las rocas al lado del río a que algún pez se dignara a picar el anzuelo. La luna se veía muy grande en el cielo, es por eso que había pensado que era el mejor día para haber ido a pescar, aunque ahora los peces se burlaran de ella, nadando alrededor sin siquiera hacer caso a la carnada ¿es que acaso no les gustaba?

Aburrida Korra se echó hacia atrás, acostándose en las piedras para mirar el cielo que se alzaba aplastante sobre ella. Todo parecía ser muy inmenso para alguien tan pequeña como ella, tan grande y ante eso todos sus problemas debían ser tan insignificantes. Alzó la mirada hacia su solitario campamento: una gran carpa para seis personas, y ella solo era una; una cocinilla lista para ser encendida; un cooler lleno de comida y cervezas, y al fondo su camioneta estacionada. Era demasiado para solo una persona, y es que Bolin no la había podido acompañar, y ante eso solo se le pudo ocurrir una sola persona que quisiera que le hiciera compañía.

Volvió a mirar su caña de pescar, la cual ni siquiera se había movido, como si fuera invisible a los peces. En todo caso, no tenía ganas de comer eso, era solo para distraerse.

Llevó su mano hasta su bolsillo, del cual extrajo una pequeña piedra ovalada de color blanco, la cual levantó en alto, colocándola a la par de la luna en ese cielo sin estrellas. A simple vista solo era una piedra bonita, pero para ella era mucho más, era un recuerdo de ella. Y es que Asami se la había devuelto en aquella paradisiaca isla que habían visitado, aquel pedazo de tierra embrujado por el barco en ruinas, y no solo por eso.

Con ese cálido sentimiento en su pecho, recordó perfectamente a Asami y todo lo que habían hablado. Al leve eco de las olas detrás de ellas, y el áspero sonido de la blanca arena a sus pies mientras ella le decía todo lo que había pasado en la ciudad.

 _\- Ya no hago más cirugías_ – le dijo _-. Aparentemente el tener la habilidad para ello no es contado como experiencia. Es por eso que cuando vuelva quizás deba volver a la posición en la cual estaba, y eso me mantendrá muy ocupada._

 _\- Ya veo._

 _\- Ten_ – le dijo entregándole la piedra que momentos antes le había pasado, como una promesa silenciosa de que debían volver a esa isla _-. Creo que volverá más rápido si tú la traes devuelta, Korra. Tienes que encargarte de ello._

Y ahí estaba la piedra entre sus manos. Más lejos aún de donde pertenecía. Y es que no había querido hacerse el tiempo de devolverla. Así no valía.

\- Sí que eres masoquista Korra – se dijo -, trayendo esa clase de recuerdos justo ahora.

.

.

Y mientras tanto allá en la Isla era de día, y Asami se encontró mirando desde arriba en un mirador a lo lejos aquel embrujado barco varado en ese pedazo de tierra inaccesible, la misma en la que Korra estaba pensando al otro lado.

De pronto un sonido de neumáticos atrajo su atención y cuando volteó observó sorprendida el mismo auto que había caído por el acantilado junto a ella, estacionando a su lado, dejando salir a Iroh desde dentro, con una amigable e irresistible sonrisa.

\- Imposible – dijo Asami, aun sorprendida -. ¿Es el mismo auto?

\- El mismo en persona… o algo así – sonrió Iroh colocándose a su lado.

\- En verdad pareces tener unas habilidades que se desperdiciarían si solo trabajaras como doctor – lo alagó Asami, obteniendo una encantadora sonrisa de este chico.

\- Tal vez es por eso que hago más dinero trabajando en la tienda de herramientas – bromeó de vuelta -. Escuché que hoy te vas.

\- Si. Estaba agradecida por muchas cosas, es por eso que… - dijo mientras buscaba en su bolso algo, cogiendo un sobre el cual enseguida se lo extendió a Iroh -. Tal vez no cubra todo lo que le causé a esta pobre máquina…

\- O no por favor – respondió Iroh mientras retrocedía, alejándose de ella hasta coger algo que había dentro del auto -. Pero si aun así te sientes mal ¿Qué te parece pagar en pequeñas cuotas mensuales de cariño? – dijo mientras le extendía una carpeta.

Asami no supo a lo que se refería hasta que abrió y vio su contenido. Era una fundación. Las pequeñas cuotas de cariño eran para ayudar a niños huérfanos por la guerra, ya sea con dinero o haciendo uso de su profesión. Asami sonrió, después de todo lo que había visto, de seguro contribuiría con eso.

\- De seguro me gustaría hacerlo.

\- Gracias Asami. Mientras vives una buena vida, si algún día quieres sufrir un poco, llámame.

\- Hacer voluntariado, actividades de auxilio y cosas como esas… Creo que esto fue suficiente por una vida entera.

\- No finjas ser una mala persona. Sé que esta es tu carcasa de defensa – le dijo amablemente Iroh -. Que tengas un buen viaje, Asami.

\- Gracias por todo Iroh.

Horas después ella estaba de vuelta en la base, devuelta a sus actividades normales, sus últimas tareas antes de empacar todo y regresar a la ciudad. Aún faltaba mucho por hacer y debía hacerlo rápido, es por eso que pronto se encontró ordenando y haciendo el inventario de las cosas que había y faltaban en el Medicub, pero no contó con que pudiera hacerlo en paz cuando escuchó los fuertes pasos de Opal entrando a donde ella estaba.

\- Todo el mundo esperando por ti, pero ¿tú qué estás haciendo?

\- Terminaré en cinco minutos – respondió Asami anotando en su cuaderno.

\- ¿Por qué no comenzaste cinco minutos antes?

\- Tsk – dio como única respuesta Asami antes de ignorarla y seguir tranquilamente con su trabajo.

\- Siento que probablemente no vuelva a verte de nuevo, así que ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- No puedes – la frenó.

\- Hm… ¿por casualidad te gusta Korra? – Asami dejó de hacer todo y se quedó mirándola en silencio, estudiando el por qué ella haría esa clase de pregunta -. Qué respuesta tan obvia – evidencio Opal ante tal reacción -. Muy bien entonces.

\- ¿Qué escuchaste? Yo no dije nada – se excusó.

\- Claro que lo hiciste. De hecho, lo gritaste, con todo tu cuerpo.

\- Ha – expulsó molesta.

\- Espera un momento – dijo Opal mientras atendía su teléfono que había comenzado a sonar -. Resulta que quien llama es la mismísima capitana – comentó, alarmando a Asami y enseguida contestó la llamada -: Que bien que me hayas llamado, justo estaba hablando con… ¿cómo podría decirle? ¿hermana? ¿cuñada?... nuestro árbol familiar aún no ha sido resuelto, así que no estoy segura en cómo llamarla, me refiero a esta doctora que te gusta tanto.

\- ¡Opal! – exclamó escandalizada Asami, acercándose para arrebatarle el teléfono, pero ella fue más rápida.

\- "¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Estás con Asami?" – preguntó Korra por el otro lado de la línea.

\- Está al lado mío. Y dime ¿cuál es el motivo de tu llamada? ¿me llamas como un superior o como un familiar?

\- "En este momento como un vecino hermano" – le dijo -, "que está bebiendo café con el Sargento Bolin. Para mí un latte y para él un expresso. Me pregunto siquiera sabe lo que está bebiendo".

\- Claro que lo hace. Yo le enseñé – respondió orgullosa, obteniendo una agradable risa en respuesta.

\- "Dime ¿de qué hablabas hace un rato?"

\- Nada, solo estaba intentando avergonzarla – respondió Opal mirando a Asami, quien de inmediato enrojeció -. Estoy en medio de una contienda psicológica con una conocida de apellido Sato.

\- ¿Una conocida? ¿Qué soy, una cualquiera acaso? – la recriminó la doctora.

\- "¿Por qué estás molestando a una civil?"

\- Así que optaste por cambiar el tema ¿no tienes curiosidad de la reacción de mi "conocida"?

\- ¡¿Quieres morir?! ¡Cuelga! – exigió Asami.

\- "¿Cómo es? ¿está enojada?" – preguntó muerta de curiosidad.

\- Lo está, pero por la forma en que viste, se ve bonita incuso cuando se enoja.

\- "Gracias Opal" – dijo sonriendo -. "Nos vemos" – dijo despidiéndose militarmente.

\- Nos vemos – sonrió Opal y enseguida cortó la llamada -. Pensé que preguntaría por ti, pero ella solo colgó. Eso solo significaría que ella estaba nerviosa.

\- Claro que sí. Ésta no es una expresión que uno puede olvidar después de unas pocas noches.

Opal sonrió ante la soberbia de la expresión. Asami estaba muy segura de sus atributos.

\- ¿Es por eso que tú le gustas a ella?

Asami no supo qué responder, pero no necesitó pensar nada más ya que en ese momento apareció Sokka llamando a todos para que se tomaran una foto grupal de despedida.

\- Salvada por la campana – emitió Opal -. Puedes ir a tomarte la foto. Es por eso que viniste acá.

\- ¡Asami! – la llamó Sokka.

\- ¡Ya voy! – le respondió, y enseguida se dirigió a Opal -. Yo vine acá para hacer eso, pero no es a lo único por lo cual vine – dio unos cuantos pasos acercándole a la militar, tomando una de sus manos en la cual depositó el cuaderno -. Ya que no pude terminar debido a que empezaste a hablarme, tendrás que revisar los suministros de nuevo.

Ya se estaba yendo, sin ver el rostro sorprendido de Opal al recibir una silenciosa orden de ella cuando se detuvo y le dijo una última cosa:

\- Asegúrate de que las Naciones Unidas tomen el control de esta isla, y mantente sana hasta que regreses.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Estás preocupándote por mí, Sato?

\- Puede ser. Soy una doctora al fin de cuentas.

Afuera todos estaban listos para la última foto de su estadía en la Isla. Apenas Asami apareció todo el cuerpo médico se reunió en torno a ella y sonrieron para la cámara disparada por el recluta Kai. Estaban felices de que pronto estarían camino a la ciudad, todos menos Asami, quien no sabía muy bien la razón.

Entre los aplausos, de repente Mako se adelantó dirigiéndose hacia el grupo:

\- Como muestra de agradecimiento, el comandante de la división con la cooperación de la Fuerza Aérea ha preparado de transporte un helicóptero que los llevará hasta el aeropuerto de la Isla de los Guerreros del Sol.

\- Oaah – respondió el grupo médico.

\- ¿Entonces no tendremos que montar en bus por cuatro horas?

\- Los dejaremos en el aeropuerto en treinta minutos – respondió sonriente, y Asami vio por primera vez una sonrisa de parte de ése muchacho -. Aunque debido al límite de cupos, enviaremos primero a un grupo de personas.

Dicho eso, después de un pequeño torneo de piedra, papel y tijeras, Asami, Sokka y un par de médicos más fueron los primeros en abordar el helicóptero, dejando al resto del equipo esperando en tierra.

Ya en el aire pudieron deleitarse con las maravillas del paisaje que les regalaba por última vez la Isla, abarrotada de naturaleza y tranquilidad.

\- ¡Mira el color del agua! – exclamaban desde lo alto.

\- La gente necesita vivir viendo grandiosos paisajes – comentó Sokka -, no deberían permanecer atrapados en oscuros cuartos de operación mirando intestinos, colones y duodenos todo el día – ante tal comentario todos rieron -. Sinceramente no deberíamos vivir de esa manera.

\- Siempre te quejas, sinceramente no sé por qué trabajas como cirujano – dijo sonriente Asami.

Pero de inmediato, aquella sonrisa se transformó en una melancólica. El estar observando por última vez el paisaje, con ese color del agua, con luz del sol bañando su rostro… la sensación de ensueño que todo eso le traía era extrañamente desalentadora. Y allá a lo lejos una inusitada bandada de aves que como una gran nube negra se elevó de tierra, pero había algo raro en su vuelo, no era coordinado ni mucho menos armónico, era como si espantadas hubieran decidido tomar vuelo, pero ¿tantas a la vez?

\- Algo sucede con los pájaros – murmuró preocupada.

\- Esto no se ve todos los días.

\- No es normal. Algo sucedió – dijo Mako, como si él hubiese intuido algo.

Ante el tono preocupante de esta última todos por una fracción de segundo se quedaron observándola, hasta que pronto el piloto del avión rompió el silencio.

\- Mako – dijo dirigiéndose hacia el soldado -, algo pasó en tierra.

.

.

* * *

En una de las oficinas de la Planta Sozin de Energía Solar una puerta se cerraba silenciosamente, seguido por las persianas de las ventanas por las cuales ingresaban los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde. Todo indicaba que alguien no quería ser visto, y justamente eso era. Unalaq receloso echó por última vez un vistazo que confirmara que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores y cuando estuvo seguro se fue hasta detrás de su escritorio, apartando la silla y acto seguido se puso de rodillas hasta correr la alfombra y ahí, en el suelo de madera, si uno veía detenidamente podría vislumbrar un cuadrado perfectamente cortado que contrastaba levemente con la armonía de la madera, y es que sacando esta tapa se podía ver un agujero prolijamente adobado en el cual había una pequeña caja metálica en cuya tapa había un sistema de seguridad electrónico.

Sonriendo complaciente, Unalaq sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa de tela, vaciando el contenido en su mano, tratándose de nada menos que de pequeños diamantes que relucientes se deslizaron en sus manos. Con una mirada codiciosa y recelosa, mirando hacia ambos lados como si las paredes tuvieran ojos, brevemente degustó ese poder para volver a meterlos en la bolsa, para depositarla dentro de la caja fuerte y cerrarla.

Dejando todo ordenado como estaba, con aquel tesoro oculto debajo del alfombrado, el director de la planta Sozin se acomodó su camisa y con una insana sonrisa en su rostro procedió a abandonar su despacho, mirando por última vez los alrededores de su oficina, cerrando finalmente la puerta.

Nadie quedó en la oficina, y sobre el gran escritorio de madera, junto al lado de unas carpetas y papeles, un vaso con agua comenzó a reverberar levemente, con pequeñas y crecientes olas que cada vez fueron siendo más constantes hasta que quisieron salir del vaso.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el segundo piso de la planta de energía solar un obrero corría apresurado para ingresar a su jornada de trabajo, y llegando al lado de sus compañeros, que estaban cortando unos largos y gruesos tubos de metal, procedió a colocarse el chaleco de trabajo, más que nada por comodidad más que por necesidad, ya que la serie de bolsillos que tenía se le hacían muy útiles para guardar herramientas, y luego de calzarse sus guantes, estaba por coger un pesado fierro entre sus brazos, cuando una palmada en la cabeza lo hizo desistir. Volteándose enfadado observa sorprendido y medio asustado que se trataba del jefe Gyatso el que lo había golpeado, observándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Gerente Gyato – solo pudo decir el obrero.

\- Casco de seguridad, Rohan – dijo éste -. El casco de seguridad en la zona de trabajo ¿no serás diligente en usarlo? – preguntó molesto – mientras se sacaba su propio casco y lo colocaba en la cabeza de su trabajador -. Continúa así y tu cabeza va a explotar y vas a estirar la pata, mocoso desobediente.

No es que tuvieran una relación irrespetuosa, al contrario, eran tan cercanos que Gyatso lo cuidaba como si fuese su propio hijo, mientras que Rohan se comportaba tan desobediente y rebelde como un niño.

Luego de volver a palmearle la cabeza, sonrió satisfecho y se alejó unos pasos cuando la pared donde estaban las herramientas se sacudió, botando algunos pesados objetos al suelo.

Gyatso observó preocupado al chico. Algo muy malo estaba por suceder.

.

.

Lejos de ahí, pero en la misma isla, Kai recién había dejado una caja llena de utensilios para cocinar sobre la mesa del comedor, haciendo una lista mental de lo que le faltaba se dirigió a la cocina, repitiendo como un mantra todo lo que le faltaba por hacer.

\- Tazones… ¿dónde están los tazones?

Levantó la mirada hacia lo alto del mueble. ¿Qué demonios hacían allí? Suspirando se devolvió a coger un largo e inestable banco en el cual subirse. No estaba preocupado de ello, con sus habilidades físicas eso sería pan comido, solo necesitaba llegar allá arriba, además sería por poco tiempo.

Subiéndose al banco, sonriendo abrió la puerta de la alacena cuando sintió que estaba perdiendo muy rápido el equilibrio, pero no era solo eso lo que estaba captando su atención, sino todo el ruido de toda la loza, vasos y ollas que comenzaron a sonar a su alrededor, ensordeciendo sus sentidos.

\- ¿Qué?... – solo pudo pronunciar, incapaz de pensar con claridad, hasta que las cosas comenzaron a caerle en la cabeza, botándolo inevitablemente del banco, yendo a caer pesadamente al suelo mientras gritaba alterado, observando como todo se rompía a su alrededor.

\- ¡Terremoto! ¡Salgan! – gritó un soldado por el pasillo.

Kai se levantó completamente asustado, pero los muebles ya se habían empezado a desprender de las paredes, haciéndolo retroceder en el suelo inestable, tropezando con los objetos que se encontraban ahora en el suelo, cayendo nuevamente y en eso el refrigerador balanceándose lo tomó como objetivo, descargando todo su gran peso en el pequeño y recién entrenado cuerpo de Kai, quien perdió todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones.

.

.

Segundos antes, Opal se encontraba en el medicub cuando un fuerte golpe generalizado la alertó. En solo un segundo miró a su alrededor, preguntándose qué era lo que había sido, cuando un fuerte remezón del suelo la sacudió a ella y a los estantes llenos de implementos médicos.

La Teniente gritó asustada, apoyándose apenas en la pared mientras el ruido ensordecedor iba en aumento, mezcla de todas las cosas de vidrio quebrándose, de todos los contenedores metálicos cayéndose, de los gritos despavoridos de personas en el fondo y ese inconfundible grave y profundo eco proveniente del suelo, como si la tierra misma estuviera bramando enfadada por algo, despertando violenta después de un largo sueño.

Con dificultad Opal salió de aquella sala hasta llegar a la sala de cuidados, donde en el suelo gritando aterrados se encontraban Aang, Jinora y Suki junto a otros médicos más. Opal rápidamente los levantó del suelo y junto a ellos corrió para salir rápido de ahí. Debían abandonar el edificio.

.

.

En la planta Unalaq corría sin saber por dónde ir. Una gran nube de polvo dañaba tanto sus ojos como sus vías respiratorias mientras maquinalmente movía sus piernas en busca de seguridad, una que ningún lugar iba a ofrecerle.

En las afueras los camiones rugían mientras sus ruedas cedían al suelo quebradizo, volcando sus pesados contenidos en el suelo o en las paredes, destruyéndolas. Miles de fierros se deslizaban peligrosos por los suelos, derribando a su paso a todos los pobres diablos que se atrevieran a pasar, atrapando sus piernas y cuerpos debajo del peso.

El suelo cedía en el segundo piso del edificio. Gyatso tomando de la muñeca a Rohan, se abría paso entre los escombros y el polvo. A su lado los vidrios reventaban atacándolos con sus pequeñas y filosas escaras, pero la adrenalina era demasiada para ponerse a pensar en el dolor, no cuando el miedo era el que primaba, haciéndolos correr frente a uno de los más antiguos comportamientos de la raza humano: huir para vivir.

De pronto el muchacho cayó al ser golpeado en la espalda por un gran trozo de muralla desprendida. Gyatso se detuvo para ayudarlo, y en esos pequeños segundos, unos ladrillos provenientes del piso superior cayeron en picada, dando directamente en la cabeza del gerente, sin casco.

.

.

Arriba en el helicóptero todos los pájaros habían decidido elevar sus alas al cielo, dificultando la maniobra del piloto a cargo, mientras tanto todos observaban preocupados como un primitivo sonido salía de tierra, junto al polvo que se veía desde lo alto, y a la destrucción que se estaba llevando a cabo.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – murmuró Sokka, observando como un puente cedía, cayendo por un gran acantilado junto a un montón de gruesos peñascos rocosos.

.

.

* * *

 **Ciudad República**

Korra estaba desganada esperando a que el semáforo cambiase de color en aquella congestión vehicular del centro de la ciudad. Estaba conduciendo en modo automático su vehículo, sin prestar atención a su alrededor, cuando de pronto decidió elevar su vista hacia la gran pantalla de noticias que había en un edificio al frente de la avenida principal, y cuando lo hizo su mente se congeló.

"Terremoto de magnitud 7,6 en la Isla de los Guerreros del Sol. Cientos de personas desaparecidas"

Un glaciar estremecimiento se deslizó por su espina, y enseguida intentó sobreponerse al gran malestar que no quería que abandonara su estómago. Rápidamente cogió su celular y marcó un numero cifrado.

\- "Comunicación no segura. Este es el centro de comando" – le respondían por el otro lado de la línea.

\- Esta es la Capitana Korra del equipo Alfa. Conéctenme con cualquier persona que conozca acerca de la situación actual en la Isla de los Guerreros del Sol.

\- "No cuelgue. Ahora mismo"

Pero Korra no quiso perder tiempo. Transgrediendo por lo menos un par de leyes de tránsito, cambio de pista aun con el semáforo en rojo, devolviendo su camino, directo y sin parar hasta la base militar de la ciudad.

.

.

 **Hospital Nómadas Aire**

"Ayer a las cuatro de la tarde, hora local…" decía el noticiero al cual estaba pendiente todo el personal del hospital.

\- Sí, el grupo de ayuda estaba, en efecto, previsto para viajar hoy devuelta – decía preocupada la operadora por el teléfono, respondiendo las inquietudes de los que llamaban, familiares del equipo médico que había ido a ayudar -. Pero no hemos podido contactarlos… Sí, sí entiendo…

"Este terremoto tuvo lugar a 100 km de la Isla de los Guerreros del Sol. Hasta el momento nadie sabe con precisión la cantidad de personas lesionadas. El gobierno de Ciudad República está tramitando…."

\- Oh no, no, no… - exclamaba pesarosa Katara -. Aang debe estar bien.

.

.

 **Central de la Fuerza de las Naciones Unidas.**

\- Somos capaces de comunicarnos con la cede central de la isla, pero aún no hemos podido localizar a la Teniente Primera Beifong junto a la base satélite – decía un soldado dando su informe al General Bataar.

\- ¿Y la solicitud de aviones de la fuerza aérea? – preguntó éste.

\- Está siendo proporcionada. Está listo para el despegue en diez minutos. Vamos a utilizar todos los canales para hallar a la Teniente.

\- No hay tiempo que perder en un teniente durante una misión – dijo serio Bataar, adoptando el papel de militar a cargo, más que el de un padre seriamente preocupado -. No hagas nada inútil. Ahora llama a Bolin, él también debe ir a la isla.

\- El Sargento Bolin ya presentó una solicitud para ser voluntario y está en modo de espera con el equipo a enviar.

Bataar intentó no sorprenderse con esta última información. Esto contrarrestaba todo lo que él le había dicho sobre su hija, él sinceramente estaba preocupado por ella, y estaba ya listo en la primera línea de batalla para ir a buscarla.

\- ¿Ya está listo el automóvil? -preguntó.

\- Listo.

\- Bien, vamos.

.

.

* * *

 **Aeropuerto internacional Isla de los Guerreros del Sol**

\- ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirle que no se puede?! – exclamaba Mako, comenzándose a exasperar. Esa mujer en verdad acababa con toda su paciencia -. La orden es que el personal aborde el avión para volver a casa. Además, dado que no se sabe cuándo habrá más vuelos, debería irse mientras pueda.

Pero Asami seguía frente a él, sin inmutar su rostro, sin mover un músculo, sin cambiar de decisión.

\- ¿Por qué me hace decir las cosas más de una vez? – dijo cortante la doctora -. ¿Quieres seguir perdiendo el tiempo de ésta manera? – agregó fríamente, abandonando por completo la cortesía.

\- ¡Nosotros tomaremos toda la responsabilidad! – agregó Sokka acercándose -. ¡Así que sólo vayamos de una puta vez de vuelta!

\- No puedo – dijo rápidamente Mako -. Por favor váyanse, como fue ordenado. Yo soy…

\- Yo soy la responsable del equipo médico – lo interrumpió Asami-. No solo mi equipo me necesita, sino que además esto se trata de un terremoto, y nosotros somos a los que más se necesitan en el sitio. No nos moveremos de acá – sentenció.

\- ¡¿Por qué sigue diciendo las cosas que no se supone que deba..?! – pero Mako paró en seco de gritar aquella frase, justo en el momento en que Asami lo cogía amenazante de la camisa militar -. Usted realmente no me agrada ¿lo sabe? – le confesó a unos centímetros de su rostro.

\- Bien. El sentimiento es compartido. Ahora vamos.

.

.

 **En alguna parte sobre el cielo de Aguas Internacionales**

Korra iba mentalizada mientras descansaba lo poco que iba a descansar estos próximos días, inmóvil en aquel incómodo y militar asiento dentro del gran avión, ya camino a la Isla. Realmente estaba preocupada, por todo lo que pudiera haber sucedido en el lugar, por las personas atrapadas, pero más que nada por _su_ doctora.

\- ¿Renunciaste a tus vacaciones? – le dijo Bolin, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

\- Solo estoy haciendo lo que hay que hacer.

.

.

.

 **~o~**


	11. Vida y muerte

**Vida y muerte**

Un _ingreso dramático_ sería poco decir para describir la aparición de Sokka en el desastroso lobby de los medicub, gritando completamente agitado el nombre de Suki.

\- ¡Suki! ¡Suki! ¡¿Dónde está Suki?! – le decía a un enfermero tomándolo por ambos brazos.

\- ¡Cállate! Estoy aquí – le dijo ésta, apareciendo desde la puerta con una caja llena de materiales médicos. Sokka se quedó en el mismo sitió observándola, dolido por la cortante y fría respuesta de Suki, como si ella no hubiera pensado para nada en él -. Pero, ¿por qué has venido? ¿no te habías ido?

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Sokka mucho más tranquilo -. Si estás bien, entonces está bien.

\- ¿Alguien salió lastimado? – preguntó Asami detrás de ellos, acercándose a la pareja junto con Jinora.

\- Tardamos un poco en establecer el orden, pero afortunadamente todos estás bien – respondió Suki.

\- El teléfono no servía y no podíamos ponernos en contacto con nadie – completó Jinora.

\- Me alegra que no haya sucedido nada grave. Ahora, lo importante es no separaros y estar atentos aquí. Voy a tratar de ponerme en contacto con la capital – dijo Asami.

Luego de esto la doctora se separó y fue hasta la sala de cuidados médicos donde estaban los soldados más afectados. No era nada grave, solo unos cuantos huesos rotos y una que otra cortada y magullón. De este selecto grupo formaba parte Kai, quien sonrió apenas vio a la doctora ingresar.

\- Se dislocó el hombro, pero afortunadamente la doctora Beifong lo puso en su lugar de una sola vez – comentó Aang junto al paciente, saludando con la mirada a Asami, quien hizo lo mismo.

Asami estableciendo un escáner visual general pronto estimó a los afectados y sus cuidados. Si bien no se llevaba bien con Opal, eso no le impedía decir que ella en efecto era una buena profesional, un tanto brusca y fría en sus tratamientos, pero buena, al fin y al cabo; eso lo confirmó la mirada de terror que le dio Kai cuando Aang mencionó que Opal había puesto su brazo en su lugar _de una vez_. Eso debió ser doloroso.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Kai? – le preguntó Asami.

\- No es nada, estoy bien – le sonrió, dándoselas de valiente al ver que Jinora había ingresado a la sala.

\- El personal del cuartel no sufrió lesiones importantes – le dijo Opal acercándose a ella -. Pero ¿por qué regresaron? ¿fue más grave cerca del aeropuerto?

\- ¿De verdad los aviones no están despegando? – dijo uno de los doctores que formaba parte de su equipo.

\- No, no hay nada importante cerca del aeropuerto – respondió Sokka detrás de Asami -. Pero ¿cómo podríamos irnos cuando no pudimos contactarlos para asegurarnos de que estaban bien? – lo increpó -. Es por eso que regresamos.

En ese instante la radio del cinturón de Opal emitió un sonido, previo a establecer un mensaje. Todos estuvieron atentos cuando una voz poco clara comenzó a emitirse.

\- "Medicub, atento medicub ¿hay algún doctor en el ejército? ¡Necesitamos un doctor!"

Opal llevó su mano hasta el walkie talkie y enseguida respondió:

\- Habla la Teniente Primera Beifong, ¿qué sucedió?

\- "Habló desde la Plata Sozin de Energía Solar. Esta colap…"

\- ¿Qué dijo? No entendí lo último – respondió preocupada Opal.

\- "¡La planta colapsó! ¡Hay muchos muertos y heridos!"

No bastaron más palabras para que todos corrieran a tomar sus equipos médicos y un par de interminables horas más tarde los grandes camiones del ejército, llenos de militares y profesionales de la salud, se abrían apenas paso entre los fierros y grandes trozos de escombros desprendidos, entre nubes de polvo y olor a gasolina, entre camiones volcados y profundas grietas, entre gente sollozando y gritando por sus amigos perdidos.

En ese escenario, el equipo médico descendió de los altos vehículos, conmocionados por la tragedia, observando como algunos militares, probablemente los del cuartel general, más cercanos a la planta Sozin que ellos, cargaban entre uno o más los cuerpos desgarbados y maltrechos de los trabajadores que habían logrado sortear "lo peor".

Asami tragó un grueso nudo formado en su garganta. Tenía que sobreponerse para dar el ejemplo a su equipo, debía darles instrucciones, debía hacer que todo fuera lo más rápido posible, había gente que podía estar muriendo en ese mismo momento. Tomando un rápido aire, la doctora se volteó hacia su aun atónito equipo. Debía despertarlos.

\- Por favor, pónganse sus chalecos médicos de modo que los pacientes puedan encontrarlos más fácilmente – dictaminó -. Todos conocen el sistema de color del _triage_ médico ¿no?

\- Verde para heridas menores; amarillo para grave, pero sin amenazar la vida del paciente; pacientes que necesiten atención inmediata: etiqueta roja – respondió Aang.

\- Bien. Además, las personas críticas que no puedan ser tratadas en el lugar, las vamos a marcar con negro, la misma etiqueta para los fallecidos. No asistan a las personas que estén marcadas con negro, y concéntrense en los pacientes que puedan sobrevivir – agregó Asami, incómoda -. Recuerden que no es algo que yo haya establecido, sino que nos regimos por un _código_ puntual para casos de catástrofe.

\- ¿Debemos recibir órdenes de usted para usar morfina o demerol? – preguntó un doctor.

\- Será imposible para mí enviar una orden para cada caso. Confió en que utilizarán el mejor juicio que se puedan dar según las circunstancias. Por favor, emprendan la mejor acción posible.

Mientras Asami explicaba, Jinora les estaba haciendo entrega a cada personal del equipo un chaleco sin mangas amarillo, más una mochila llena de todos los materiales médicos necesarios. Era solo con eso con lo que contaban, debían obrar bien si querían salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles.

\- Bien, nos vamos ahora.

Rápidamente el equipo se dispersó, buscando potenciales pacientes en todos los lugares. Asami se apartó un poco del grupo, deteniéndose junto a un gran esqueleto metálico. Ahí se permitió tomar un respiro, visualizando todo lo que se le venía y lo mal preparada que estaba, de partida era su ropa, la misma con la cual se iba a devolver a la capital, algo nada acorde a esto: una de sus mejores y cómodas faldas lista para estropearse de por vida, una blanca blusa y sus zapatos con tacones. No los había usado en toda su estancia en la isla, y justo hoy tenía que llevarlos. Su ropa ya estaba empacada en el aeropuerto y, de hecho, se había devuelto sin ella en el avión que no abordó, y todo esto fue tan repentino que jamás se cuestionó su atuendo más que ahora en que le costaba mantener el equilibrio con todas esas rocas y escombros desprendidos.

Apoyándose del esqueleto de metal, se descalzó sus zapatos y sin dedicarle una mirada de despedida procedió a golpearlos contra el armazón metálico hasta que el taco se desprendió del zapato. Ya no calzaría algo que la incomodara y la hiciera peligrar _tanto_ , por lo menos ahora iría al mismo nivel del suelo.

Caminó rápidamente un par de metros hasta que dobló en una equina y en ese instante observó como un soldado salía apurado del interior de la planta, trayendo a un obrero apenas junto a él. Asami corrió de inmediato para prestar ayuda y, al llegar junto a ellos, de reojo pudo ver una luz desde dentro de la planta, y antes de darse cuenta el soldado gritó:

\- ¡Abajo! – y enseguida el fuerte estallido de una explosión llenó el aire, expulsando fuego y escombros desde aquella puerta.

Asami un segundo después alcanzó a cubrirse en tierra, imitando al soldado que protegía al obrero. Pero eso segundo bastó para lanzarle pequeñas esquirlas que cortaron su piel expuesta, principalmente la de sus piernas y una mejilla. Ella jamás lo sintió.

\- ¡¿Cuál es su condición?! – preguntó entre gritos, parcialmente sorda por la explosión tan cerca, inmediatamente palpando al paciente en busca de signos vitales.

\- Tiene pulso, pero está inconsciente. Quizás tiene alguna hemorragia interna – informó el soldado.

\- Está en estado de shock temporal. Mientras le pongo una intravenosa, dele oxígeno – ordenó.

\- Bien.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el centro del recinto, los militares junto al cuerpo médico habían armado una estación provisional de emergencias, con grandes toldos y todas las camillas que pudieron trasladar de los medicub. Suki junto a Kai y a la ayuda de otros doctores hacían malabares para atender a todos al mismo tiempo, siempre priorizando la gravedad del paciente. Mako recién había traído a otro lesionado que posicionó en una camilla, observando rápidamente como Kai, solo con un brazo útil, de inmediato comenzó a revisar sus lesiones. Estaba listo para irse cuando alguien groseramente tomó de un brazo, girándolo sin ningún cuidado, topándose de frente con un hombre que había visto solo a la pasada.

\- Soy Unalaq, el director principal y responsable de este lugar – dijo el engreído hombre, completamente sucio y con algún que otro corte, nada que mereciera ser analizado.

\- ¿Qué con eso? – respondió a secas Mako.

\- ¿Ya empezaron con la investigación del edificio?

\- ¿Qué? – dijo este instantáneamente, incapaz de creer que tal persona hubiera preguntado eso -. El edificio sigue colapsando, así que hemos cesado cualquier entrada al edificio.

\- Pero –

\- ¿Tiene el recuento de los trabajadores? – lo interrumpió el soldado -. No hemos podido encontrar al Director Gyatso.

\- El equipo de la tarde, incluyendo al Director Gyatso, tiene alrededor de treinta… em… ¡¿cómo se supone que deba saber eso?!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Quizás él logró salir – dijo desinteresadamente, algo que enfureció a Mako -. Ahora, hagamos las cosas así. Dejé algo importante en la oficina, así que…

En ese instante por Mako le llegó un mensaje por el auricular que tenía en uno de sus oídos. Secretamente agradeció eso o de lo contrario hubiera apartado de un manotazo a aquel egoísta ser delante de él.

\- Voy enseguida – respondió por radio, y de inmediato se dirigió hacia Unalaq -: Por favor, despeje esta área.

\- ¡Hey! ¡¿No escuchaste lo que dije?! – gritaba mientras veía a Mako correr -. ¡La oficina primero!... ¡Heeey!

.

.

Un hombre comenzó a saltar en su camilla botando sangre por la boca. Estaba en estado de shock.

\- ¡Suki! ¡Suki! – gritó Jinora, mientras afirmaba al hombre para que no cayera.

\- Oh no, oh no…

De inmediato Suki palpó la zona intestinal, encontrándose con una masa dura y abultada, algo para nada bueno.

\- Sangrado gastrointestinal superior, tenemos que –

\- ¡Doctora! – la llamaron desde otra camilla, una enfermera con un paciente del cual salió disparado un chorro de sangre desde el cuello. _Potencial daño arterial_. Suki tenía que salvar a uno de ambos, Jinora estaba demasiado pasmada y en eso observó a Aang volver con un paciente herido.

\- ¡Aang! ¡Aang ven aquí!

.

.

Asami estaba por llegar junto a una pareja de trabajadores cuando desde el otro lado se adelantó Opal, ya lista con sus instrumentos en mano.

\- Yo me haré cargo de este paciente. Por favor ve ahí – le dijo Beifong, apuntándole con la mirada hacia la provisional de emergencias, observando como Aang estaba dando RCP a un paciente en el suelo.

\- Aang está en ello – respondió rápidamente Asami, lista para atender a estos trabajadores.

\- Sato – la llamó Opal, cogiendo su brazo -, _necesito_ que estés allá.

Asami no lo entendió, pero la mirada apremiante le hizo acatar su orden. Se levantó y enseguida fue hacia la provisional, observando como Aang esforzadamente continuaba con su reanimación, mientras Jinora lo veía sin decir nada.

\- ¿Cuál es la condición del paciente? – le preguntó a la enfermera, pero esta solo negó con la mirada. Él ya había partido hacia el mundo de los espíritus.

\- Aún siento su pulso, así que podemos salvarlo si continúo con esto – dijo Aang, enfrascado en su labor.

Asami supo que Aang se rehusaba a dejarlo ir, pero esa decisión ya estaba tomada y él no lo quería aceptar. Para asegurarse caminó hasta tomar la muñeca del hombre, intentando buscar algún pulso, por débil que fuera, pero fue imposible. La doctora sacó la banda amarilla que estaba atada en la muñeca del hombre, cambiándola por una negra.

\- Aunque tu _sientas_ que tiene un débil pulso – le dijo -, debido a la hemorragia severa, este hombre sufrió un paro cardíaco… Lamento decirlo, pero este paciente ya ha fallecido Aang.

\- ¡No!... Puedo hacerlo, aun puedo sentirlo – decía Aang, continuando con su RCP.

\- Detente.

Y no lo hizo.

\- Hora de muerte – comenzó Asami -, tiempo de la Isla de los Guerreros del…

\- ¡No lo hagas! – le gritó Aang -. Espera, él está bien, estará bien… Dijo que no tenía dolor, así que le pusimos una etiqueta amarilla… ¡yo le puse esa etiqueta amarilla!

En ese momento una fuerte abofeteada mandó a Aang lejos del paciente, separándolo al fin de él. Todos observaron en silencio como Sokka había llegado, impartiendo su justicia sobre el semblante nublado de aquel otrora carismático doctor.

\- Contrólate – le dijo fríamente Sokka - ¿acaso no vas a hacerlo? Ahora no es el momento de sentimentalismos, así que deja de quejarte y actúa como un médico.

Aang aun desde el suelo lo observó, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Como un médico?... Ni siquiera puedo marcar al paciente con el color apropiado, así que… ¿cómo es que soy un médico?

Sokka se inclinó hasta la altura del muchacho, tomándolo por ambos hombros. Asami estaba lista para intervenir, pero éste con la mirada se lo impidió.

\- Eres un médico – continuó Sokka -. Alguien que es muy necesario aquí. Eres ése tipo de médico, así que menciona la hora de muerte de este paciente y ve a donde los médicos son requeridos en este momento, ve con aquellos pacientes que no han sido salvados ¡¿no los escuchas gritar por ayuda?!

Sokka lo soltó y pareció que a Aang solo lo sostenía el crudo agarre de su amigo, porque de inmediato se desplomó en el suelo, gimiendo impotente mientras cascadas de lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos. El resto alrededor también lloraba en silencio, no por la pérdida humana en sí, sino porque este momento era el único que se permitirían llorar las víctimas, desde ahora no podrían hacer eso.

Jinora sorbiendo su nariz y limpiando sus lágrimas tocó el hombro de Aang, que aún se encontraba llorando en el suelo.

\- Te lo pido Aang.

Aang observó el rostro inmóvil del hombre en el suelo, con la mirada perdida. Aun con lágrimas se estiró para cerrarlos, y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza procedió con lo dictaminado.

\- Hora de muerte… 15:40 pm.

.

.

" _Ahora, que me he dado permiso de continuar mi profesión médica, solemnemente juro por voluntad pasar el resto de mi vida salvando la vida de las personas. Voy a pensar en la salud y vida de mis pacientes en primer lugar, sin importar raza, religión, nacionalidad o condición social. Voy a cumplir mis obligaciones con mis pacientes. Aun si estoy en peligro, no voy a hacer mal uso de ninguno de mis conocimientos…_ "

Ya era cerca de la medianoche. Nadie había parado de ayudar desde que habían llegado, pero la urgencia era tal que ninguno se permitía sentir el cansancio en su cuerpo.

Asami había terminado de realizar unos puntos en la clavícula de un trabajador y ahora estaba colocando un parche en el lugar para la protección de éstos.

\- Es un alivio que no se haya lesionado seriamente – le decía mientras presionaba el parche, intentando producir el menor dolor posible. Y apenas terminó, observó por última vez al paciente, asegurándose de que estaría bien después de ella, y lentamente se irguió lista para ir a buscar otras personas cuando el hombre la tomó de la muñeca. Asami se volteó alarmada, pensando que a lo mejor tenía otra herida más y grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo observó apuntando a sus pies, fue en ese momento que se vio a sí misma después de muchas horas de búsqueda y trabajo: completamente sucia, su blusa manchada y rota, y sus pies ensangrentados producto en parte del lugar y por sus zapatos destruidos. Pero eso no fue todo, cuando terminó de admirarse, el hombre ya se había descalzado sus propios zapatos, entregándoselos. Eso es lo que él quería, le estaba dando sus bototos, más _adoc_ al lugar, para que ella no se lastimara ayudándolos a ellos.

Asami intentaba no ser esa clase de personas que se emocionara con facilidad, su profesión casi le exigía no hacerlo. No se trataba se der insensible, sino de actuar siempre de forma profesional. Pero ese simple acto, luego de una larga y esforzada jornada de trabajo, terminó por romper su corazón. Aguantándose las ganas de echarse a llorar, sostuvo el nudo formado en su garganta, y solo asintiendo con las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos asintió en respuesta.

" _… Tomo este juramento de mi propia voluntad. Le entrego mi honor a él."_

.

.

Los gemelos traían una camilla con un hombre dentro. Kai apenas los vio acercarse a la provisional se acercó a ellos, listo para prestar ayuda.

\- ¿Un sobreviviente? – preguntó -. ¿Despierto al equipo médico?

Pero Wei solo agachó su mirada y continuó el paso. Wing fue el que le negó con la mirada, clavando una invisible estaca en el recién moldeado corazón del recluta Kai. No traían un sobreviviente.

Frunciendo el ceño, Kai se acercó hasta la pizarra de la cual se estaba haciendo cargo, y con pesar reemplazó el cómputo de muertos, 25 personas no habían podido ser salvadas, y contaban con 39 pacientes.

En esos momentos el sonido de un helicóptero en el aire llamó la atención de todos. Mako que había estado descansando unos minutos se levantó y en la oscuridad de la noche reconoció que aquel pertenecía a la militar. Rápidamente su mirada buscó algún posible lugar donde éste pudiera aterrizar, y no la encontró. Pronto supo que aquel helicóptero no era para llevarse civiles, sino que él traía más militares. Eso siempre era bueno, era el por qué no necesitaba de un lugar para aterrizar.

Enseguida varias cuerdas fueron desplegadas desde el helicóptero aun a gran altura, y por ellas se vieron las sombras de personas descendiendo con gran destreza hasta el suelo. La ayuda ya había llegado.

Todo el que estaba descansando en la provisional de emergencias había salido a ver quiénes eran los que habían llegado. Mako ya lo sabía, mientras que el resto solo tenía una corazonada, corazonada que fue más intensa y perturbadora para la doctora que había salido a ver, con su palpitar acelerado sin saber por qué.

La creciente sombra de personas allegadas se fue acercando, y ya a unos metros todos al fin los reconocieron. Korra estaba al frente del grupo, demostrando claramente quién estaba al mando, y no era solo la decisión en su mirada lo que la distinguía, sino además de la intensidad de ésta, que fue directamente a posicionarse en los ojos de la doctora.

Asami de inmediato sintió que un gran peso desaparecía de sus hombros. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de cuestionarse el por qué sentía eso, simplemente aceptó el hecho de que con ella aquí todo sería más llevadero. La necesitaban, ella era sumamente necesaria. Pero el destino jamás había sido justo con ellas, ya que no pasaron ni diez segundos en que habían sostenido miradas cuando un trabajador tomó el brazo de Asami pidiéndole ayuda.

\- Por favor, mi amigo está enfermo. ¡Ayúdelo por favor! – Y Asami, colocándose la mochila de emergencias en los hombros, dedicó una última mirada hacia Korra y se fue junto al trabajador.

Korra solo pudo seguirla con la mirada, dibujando en su mente todo lo que ella hubiera querido hacer en ese momento, impedida por los protocolos militares. Era la que estaba al mando, tenía responsabilidades mayores, aún más en esta catástrofe en la cual había vidas comprometidas. Comenzaba a odiar eso.

\- ¡Atención! – ordenaba Mako a su grupo de soldados, quienes enseguida se irguieron en su lugar -. ¡Saludo a la comandante!

Korra respondió al saludo, observando pesarosa el estado de sus soldados. Observó a Kai con el brazo vendado y amarrado a su cuello. Los rasguños y las manchas de sangre en la ropa de los gemelos, al cansancio instaurado en las ojeras de Mako. Su equipo lo había hecho realmente bien.

\- Todos han trabajado duro – comentó la capitana -, ¿alguien está herido?

\- ¡No señor!

\- Bien. Nos saltaremos la sesión informativa del estado actual, ya que la escuché en el camino. Desde ahora, comenzaremos una misión abierta y plena para rescatar personas dentro de la central eléctrica. ¿Alguien va a eximirse de esto?

\- ¡No señor! – corearon sus soldados.

Korra sonrió.

\- Hablando estratégicamente, hay una cosa que deben saber: no se lastimen. Si nos lastimamos, entonces las personas que necesitamos rescatar perderán sus vidas ¿entienden?

\- ¡Entendido, señor!

\- Oigan, estúpidos – continuó Korra después de unos segundos en silencio -. Esto no se trata de "ayudar" porque los altos mandos lo ordenen. Les estoy preguntando si se sienten completamente bien y dispuestos a hacer trabajos forzados, entregando todo para salvar a esas personas. No me sirve una masa de zombies con buena disposición. Primero está el estado de cada uno de ustedes.

El silencio fue la respuesta. Quizás sus soldados estaban demasiado cansados y le habían respondió todo mecánicamente, o quizá solo estaban deseosos de ayudarla. Como sea, en las actuales condiciones no podía comprometerlos, no cuando estaban tan agotados, tanto física como mentalmente.

\- Descansen. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de lo que sucede aquí mientras tanto. Cuando estén un poco más repuestos comenzaremos con la misión.

\- ¡Si señor!

\- El resto, prepárense para ingresar a la planta – dijo Korra dirigiéndose hacia el grupo con el que había llegado.

Apenas dicho las instrucciones el grupo se disipó momentáneamente. Bolin se apartó para acomodar bien su equipo y ya estaba a punto de ir junto a Korra cuando unos agitados pasos a la distancia llamaron su atención, era Opal quien venía corriendo directamente hacia él.

Hubiera mentido si hubiera dicho que su semblante no había sido alterado. Diversas sensaciones lo recorrían, alivio, cariño, preocupación y casi remordimiento por haber permitido que _ella_ hubiera pasado por todo esto _sola_.

Opal ya se encontraba de pie frente a él, agitada, sucia, cansada, con una expresión ilegible, igual a la de él. Era la eterna expresión que últimamente parecía primar en el aire cuando ellos dos estaban juntos.

\- Me alegra que estés a salvo – dijo Bolin, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por ser el primero que hubo hablado -. Estaba muy preocupado por ti. Bien, tengo que irme.

El Sargento de inmediato se volteó, listo para salir lo más rápido de ahí, pero Opal lo llamó.

\- ¡Sargento de Primera clase Bolin!... Por favor no te lastimes, es una orden ¿entiendes? – ordenó Beifong.

\- Entendido – sonrió éste.

.

.

No era solo un _amigo_ al que había tenido que ir a ayudar. Había terminado siendo todo un grupo de trabajadores heridos a quien Asami tuvo que asistir. Lamentó no haber traído a alguien con ella, pero por otro lado el sentimiento de satisfacción en su pecho era suficiente recompensa que la ayudaba a seguir adelante.

Ahora, camino de vuelta, sus pasos se estaban haciendo más pesados. Ni en sus cirugías más largas había sentido tanto cansancio y cuando su paso fue dificultoso notó que era porque los cordones _sus_ _bototos_ se habían desamarrado. No logró ni hacer el ademán de agacharse a abrocharlo cuando una sombra ya estaba ubicada a sus pies. Sorprendida vio como Korra tranquilamente se ocupaba de ello, tomándose todo el tiempo, como si fuese un real placer abrochar cordones, y aun cuando terminó continuó sujetando su bototo. Fue un largo segundo cargado de tensión.

\- Esperaba que no estuvieras lastimada – dijo Korra después de unos segundos.

Asami siguió en silencio.

\- Me arrepiento una y otra vez – continuó Korra, afirmando su casco militar entre sus manos -, el irme ese día sin ver tu cara. Pero no puedo estar a tu lado, así que cuídate, Asami.

\- Tú… tú también hazlo, Korra.

Korra sonrió, con esa triste sonrisa, y colocándose el casco se alejó de Asami, y ésta también continuó su camino, con todas aquellas palabras que no se atrevió a decir. Actualmente no había lugar para sus sentimientos.

.

.

* * *

Era otro día y después de toda una exhaustiva investigación arquitectónica, al fin habían podido decidir en qué lugares se podía utilizar maquinaria pesada sin que hubiera riesgo de derrumbe. Korra había terminado de sacar unos grandes peñascos, abriéndose paso hacia al interior de tan solo unos treinta centímetros de ancho, pero suficiente para escuchar algún pedido de auxilio.

\- Este es el equipo de rescate ¿hay alguien ahí? – gritó Korra hacia el interior, atenta al más mínimo sonido.

\- ¡Si hay alguien ahí, toque tres veces! – gritó Mako.

Pero nadie ni nada pareció escucharlos.

\- Parece que mi juicio estuvo equivocado – dijo Mako, apesadumbrado.

\- No – respondió Korra, levantándose y mirando a su alrededor -. Si la mayoría de los miembros del segundo turno estaban trabajando alrededor de la torre, debieron escapar usando las escaleras del este. Entonces, este es el lugar indicado para comenzar a buscar – terminó Korra, dando a entender su punto estratégico.

Dicho esto, Korra observó a Bolin junto a los gemelos acercarse. Al parecer pronto iniciarían la extracción.

\- Ya terminé de cortar el gas – dijo el Sargento.

\- ¿Cómo está la situación allá? – preguntó la capitana.

\- Allá es cien veces mejor que aquí – dijo Unalaq, apareciendo sorpresivamente en el grupo, causando la molestia de Mako, la cual no pasó inadvertida a Korra -. El edificio allá está completamente normal – continuó el gerente, indicando el edificio en ruinas de la gerencia -. Los obstáculos en la abertura de allá no son ni la mitad de los de aquí. Abramos primero esa parte.

\- No, no podemos. Todavía hay piedras sueltas que están cayendo – respondió Mako cortante.

\- ¿Qué piedras sueltas?... ¿Por qué están haciendo un gran alboroto por algunas piedras sueltas? Si eso les da tanto miedo ¿Cómo es que pueden ser rescatistas?

Korra levantó sus cejas abrumada. ¿Por qué era tan necesario para aquel molesto hombre ir primero hacia la gerencia? Era el edificio con menos trabajadores, de hecho, es donde había más papeles y cosas administrativas, no vidas en compromiso ¿se trataba solo por un tema legal?

\- Después de un terremoto, un edificio que no ha caído es más peligroso – respondió sin inmutarse Bolin -. Por afuera puede verse bien, pero por dentro está frágil por el impacto – y dicho esto, cogió un gran fierro y con fuerza lo fue a estrellar en el edificio derrumbado al cual estaban por ingresar, reforzando su teoría de que éste edificio era más seguro que el que Unalaq indicaba.

Aquel sonido no hizo más que sobresaltar al gerente, causando la fácil sonrisa de la capitana por aquel débil y lamentable individuo. Ella tampoco le tenía mucha estima, pero por lo menos lo disimulaba, no como Mako. Más tarde le preguntaría qué es lo que había ocurrido entre ellos dos.

\- Incluso el más pequeño movimiento del equipo puede causar un daño secundario mayor – finalizó Bolin, arrojando a un lado el fierro.

\- ¡Puedo escucharlo! – interrumpió Wing a un costado, apegándose más los audífonos conectados a una máquina que se encargaba de detectar sonido al interior. Enseguida todo el equipo se concentró en la información que este estaba por dar -. Es débil pero definitivamente puedo escuchar una señal de supervivencia.

Korra después de verificar la máquina preparó a todos.

\- Prepara un endoscopio y asegura la vista de adentro tanto como puedas – ordenó a Wei.

.

.

* * *

Adentro estaba oscuro. El fuerte picor en su nariz y el entumecimiento de su cuerpo le decía que milagrosamente había sobrevivido. Gyatso estaba tumbado en el suelo y su dificultosa vista no le decía mucho por lo cambiado que estaba el escenario, pero no necesitaba saber dónde estaba, lo importante es si alguien sabía de ellos y vendría a rescatarlos, ya que él por sí mismo no podría salir de ahí, no cuando una tonelada de escombro estaba aplastando todo su tronco inferior.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó débilmente Gyatso, atento a cualquier sonido.

\- ¿Gerente Gyatso? – escuchó.

\- ¿Quién es? – y una débil risa llegó desde lo lejos, pero era difícil identificarla, su cabeza no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

\- ¿No reconoce a su trabajador favorito?

\- ¿Rohan? ¿Eres tú, Rohan? ¿estás bien? – Gyatso forzó lo mejor que pudo su vista. Lo último que recordaba era precisamente a él, tropezando mientras intentaban escapar, cuando algo le había caído en la cabeza y desde ahí todo se había apagado. Ahora que lo recordaba, sentía un extraño ardor en la parte superior de su cabeza, pero estaba muy débil para llevarse sus entumecidas manos hasta allá.

Mientras tanto, a su alrededor no había mucho lo cual pudiera identificar. Todo estaba en ruinas. Polvo y escombros, fierros y grandes trozos de concreto habían desfigurado el lugar, aislándolo. Pero la voz de su trabajador provenía desde arriba, quizás él estaba desde el otro lado de aquel gran peñasco que oprimía sus piernas, quizá estaba bien y solo en cosa de tiempo vendría hasta él a hacerle compañía, porque era muy peligroso ir a buscar ayuda, era mejor esperar.

\- ¿Cómo esta, gerente? – le llegó la voz.

\- Vivo – simplemente respondió, no quiso decir "inmóvil", enfocándose en las cosas buenas -, ¿Y tú?

\- Es chistoso – respondió -, al final el casco no sirvió de mucho. A usted le hubiera venido muy bien, pero en mis actuales condiciones un chaleco blindado hubiera sido perfecto ¿puedo anotar eso en el libro de sugerencias? – bromeó, pero la broma no le hizo gracia a Gyatso.

\- ¿Cuál es tu condición, Rohan?

Rohan calló. Tampoco quería ser portador de malas noticias, el escenario de por sí ya era mal, quizá era momento de ver las cosas con positivismo, como siempre intentó decirle su querido gerente.

\- Solo tengo frío, gerente – respondió Rohan, palpando aquel grueso fierro que le atravesaba el abdomen, empalándolo a la pared, drenando poco a poco su vida -. En verdad hubiera sido útil un chaleco.

.

.

* * *

Afuera del recinto Korra estaba dando las últimas instrucciones, lista para ingresar al interior junto a todo su equipo. Ya estaba todo preparado.

\- Levantar el concreto que cayó y tapó la entrada del sitio es el punto clave.

\- Una polea no podrá soportarlo – dijo Mako.

\- No tenemos más opción que hacer un agujero – respondió Bolin.

\- Tsk, digan algo con más sentido – interrumpió Unalaq -, este es concreto reforzado, especial para construcciones de esta envergadura ¡es el más grueso que existe!

\- Entonces, perforar lo más grueso tomará días – agregó Bolin, afirmándose de lo que había dicho el gerente -. Necesitamos un plan alternativo.

\- ¿Por qué están intentando encontrar formas difíciles cuando hay un lado sencillo disponible? – insistió Unalaq -. ¡Ahí podemos usar la maquinaria!

\- ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que entrar por ese lado con equipo pesado es peligroso para todos los que están adentro por la estructura débil?! – respondió Mako, asustando a Unalaq.

\- Bien – dijo éste levantando las manos -, entonces aquí – indicó en el plano -, aquí en la oficina no hay registros de trabajadores o gente, solo hay documentos y papeles ¡sería un buen punto de entrada!

\- ¡¿Está diciendo que deberíamos ignorar la vida de la gente por unos papeles?!

\- ¡Hey! – se alzó Unalaq, llamando la atención de Mako y el equipo -. La persona encargada de este sitio soy yo. ¡El jefe de la Planta de Energía soy yo! ¡Así que hagan lo que les digo! – exigió.

En este punto Korra ya tenía suficiente. No necesitó más tiempo para entender el enfado de Mako, ella misma ya tenía ganas de utilizar la cabeza de ese hombre como un pico para abrirse paso entre el concreto. Es por eso que rápidamente se interpuso entre ese desagradable ser y todo su equipo.

\- En un sitio de desastre, el comandante del equipo de rescate tiene la autoridad final – dijo cortante la capitana -, y esa soy yo -. Ante esas palabras Unalaq se calló, pero toda su rabia se vio acumulada en su pecho y Korra no tenía tiempo para escucharlo -. ¿Qué clase de desgraciado continúa dejando entrar civiles al área de rescate? – preguntó molesta a su equipo, ignorando por completo al gerente.

\- No te atreverías – amenazó Unalaq, pero Mako ya había dado un paso hacia él, tomándolo fuertemente del brazo, obligándolo a retroceder.

\- Abandone el sitio. No lo pediré otra vez – escupió el soldado entre dientes, y a rastras Mako se lo llevó, descargando parcialmente toda su frustración en él, mientras que liberaba la tensión en el aire.

Cuando solo se escucharon los gritos de protesta de Unalaq y su mente estaba más clara, Korra procedió a dar la idea para apartar finalmente el concreto y abrirse paso hacia el interior.

.

.

El estetoscopio no estaba dando muy buenas noticias, y Asami odio hacer eso una vez más. Conforme iba posicionándose el sol en lo alto, más personas se iban sumando a un posible desenlace fatal más que a uno feliz. La doctora luego de revisar a ese paciente, con pesar quitó la banda amarilla de la muñeca de éste, reemplazándola por una roja. Si es que no llegaba ayuda pronto y éste no era atendido, pronto aquella tendría que ser reemplazada por una negra, solo esperando a que un milagro lo salvara.

\- Creo que es una perforación gastrointestinal – le dijo a Suki, que estaba a su lado -. Si lo dejamos así, puede resultar en peritonitis así que por favor transfiérelo al medicub.

\- No tenemos ningún vehículo para transportarlo – sentenció esta -. Uno está en reparación y solo tenemos uno funcionando, que no se encuentra aquí, además.

\- Ah, voy a volverme loca… ¿y los teléfonos?

\- Siguen sin funcionar.

\- Maldita sea…

Ya no sabía qué más idear. Tampoco los militares contaban con muchos recursos para ayudarlos, además ellos estaban encargados del rescate al interior, del cual aún no tenían noticias. Estaban en desventaja, si esto seguía así pocos serían los sobrevivientes los cuales podrían volver a sus casas.

\- ¡Doctora! ¡Doctora! – escuchó decir Asami, y cuando levantó la vista era Kai quién venía rápido hacia ellas, trayendo algo en su única mano buena. Cuando estuvo frente a ellas se lo entregó: dos walkie talkies de largo alcance. Quizá eso serviría.

\- ¿De dónde obtuviste esto? – le preguntó Asami.

\- De ese doctor extranjero – respondió complacido, orgulloso de traer un rayo de sol a ese oscuro lugar lleno de malas noticias -. Él fue al medicub con un paciente, dijo que el pueblo que estaba cerca de la ciudad casi desapareció, y me pidió que le diera esto. Use el canal tres que es el canal militar.

Asami de inmediato encendió el aparato, sintonizando el canal requerido y de inmediato sonó el agudo sonido de comunicación.

\- "¿Doctora Sato, es usted?" – preguntó una voz masculina por el otro lado.

\- ¿Iroh? – respondió sorprendida Asami -, gracias por los walkie talkies.

\- "Si estás agradecida entonces dame permiso para utilizar el quirófano del medicub. Tengo un sangramiento masivo y una fractura craneal pero aquí me dicen que sin tu permiso no podré usar la sala" – informó Iroh desde el medicub.

\- ¿Cómo es que no te dan el permiso? ¡Arg! – se enfadó Asami -, ¿quién es el que está ahí? ¿él puede escucharme?

\- "Esta junto a mí"

\- Hey ¿vas a dejar que traten al paciente después de que éste haga una cita? – le preguntó irónica Asami al que estaba encargado de las salas en el medicub -. ¡Esto no es la puta ciudad! ¡Déjalo pasar de una vez, maldición!

\- "Voy a abrir" – escuchó otra voz desde el otro lado. Al parecer su reto había sido suficiente para darle acceso a Iroh. Enseguida escuchó la voz agradecida de Iroh -: "Gracias Asami"

.

.

Korra se arrastró por una estrecha abertura que habían logrado separar entre todo el concreto caído, ingresando al fin al interior de aquel edificio en ruinas.

Peligrosos fierros sobresalían en todas direcciones. Un paso en falso y quedaría ensartada en uno de ellos. Pero no era solo eso, gravilla y polvo caían suavemente desde todos los rincones, y en un primer escáner a los alrededores no le daba la información espacial que había memorizado de los planos. Ahí supuestamente estaba la sala de máquinas, pero todo lo que veía era destrucción. Eso les tomaría tiempo.

Luego de que Bolin lograra utilizar algunos pesados fierros que había al interior como pilares auxiliares que ayudaban a sostener el peso, y del trabajo coordinado de los gemelos, en tan solo unas horas los primeros sobrevivientes atrapados en el edificio estaban por fin viendo la luz del sol después de esa aterradora noche al interior. Luego de pasar por aquel estrecho agujero afuera eran recibidos con alegría por el resto de los sobrevivientes y por el equipo médico, que de inmediato constataba sus lesiones, en busca de cualquier herida peligrosa.

Asami se acercó a uno, lista para escuchar con el estetoscopio su condición interna cuando el hombre la detuvo.

\- Estoy bien, en serio. Pero doctora, abajo nuestro, no sé muy bien donde, estaba el gerente Gyatso. Por favor, díganle que lo ayuden – pidió el trabajador.

Mako estaba cerca de ellos, y ante una mirada silenciosa de Asami éste asintió.

\- No se preocupe, ellos se encargarán – respondió.

Terminado esto, Asami se levantó hasta ir hacia el otro lado del edificio. Desde hace unas horas que no había visto a Opal y temía que algo pudiera haberle pasado. Estaba doblando por un estrecho pasillo cuando escuchó su voz junto a la de Jinora.

\- Presión sanguínea 60/30, está en estado de somnolencia, por favor inyéctale la intravenosa – escuchó pedir Beifong.

\- Ya no tenemos.

Ante eso, Asami apuró el paso hasta encontrarlas a ambas agachadas junto a un paciente en muy mal estado. Quizá ella podría ser de ayuda. Apenas llegó buscó en su mochila lo que a ellas les faltaba, extendiéndoselo a Jinora.

\- Gracias, Asami – respondió Jinora.

La doctora asintió en respuesta y de inmediato observó las acciones de Opal, en busca de algo que ella pudiera ofrecer.

\- ¿Hemorragia abdominal? – preguntó, observando como la teniente palpaba con temor su estómago.

\- Tiene distensión abdominal, y su pulso también es muy débil – respondió.

En eso el paciente emitió un quejido, desplomándose más en el suelo, comenzando a convulsionar. Opal rápidamente llevó su linterna hasta sus ojos, buscando la respuesta de la pupila, la cual fue negativa.

\- ¡Perdió la consciencia! ¡Jinora, inyecta 10ml de epinefrina!

Y Jinora rápidamente había tomado el frasco, y estaba por meter la cantidad indicada en la jeringa cuando Asami se adelantó, comenzando a golpear con el puño fuertemente el pecho del paciente, una y otra vez, mientras Opal se había hecho a un lado aun con sus manos listas para darle reanimación, observando asombrada el primitivo actuar de la doctora.

Luego de un par de golpes, Asami se tranquilizó, y también lo había hecho el pulso del hombre. Había funcionado.

\- El pulso regresó – informó Jinora.

\- Parece un shock inducido por la hemorragia abdominal – diagnosticó Opal -. Necesito realizar una laparotomía. Sato, por favor prepara el traslado al medicub.

\- Todas las salas de operación están llenas allá, ¿cuán lejos están los cuarteles desde aquí? – preguntó Asami.

\- Incluso en helicóptero, que por cierto aún no tenemos, tomaría al menos treinta minutos. Él no soportará tanto.

\- Entonces tendremos que hacerlo aquí.

\- ¿Hacer qué aquí? – preguntó Opal abrumada.

\- Su pulso es irregular – interrumpió Jinora.

\- La cirugía no es adecuada acá – emitió Asami, observando alrededor -. Por allá, allá hay más sol. Hay que moverlo.

\- ¿Estás loca? ¿cómo podrás operarlo sin hacer un escaneo con TC, cuando ni siquiera puedes confirmar dónde está el sangrado?

\- Es por eso que tenemos que abrir su estómago y examinarlo – respondió agitada Asami -, ¿es que acaso hay alguna otra posibilidad para este paciente?

\- Deja ver si entiendo, ¿quieres abrir su estómago en medio del sitio de catástrofe, con polvo de cemento aun en el aire? – preguntó casi con burla Opal, sin creer que Asami estuviera hablando en serio -. ¿Conoces cuántos efectos secundarios podrían suceder? Septicemia, embolia grasa, insuficiencia renal, estenosis aórtica – nombró.

\- ¡¿Hay alguna otra posibilidad para este paciente?! – pero Opal no respondió -. Escoge rápidamente, él es tu paciente – la apremió Asami.

Después de unos eternos segundos Opal cerró los ojos completamente molesta con la situación, pero Sato tenía razón. Era la única solución.

\- Jinora – llamó la atención de la enfermera -, ve a buscar un set de bisturís estériles, y todos los implementos que podamos necesitar para una cirugía.

.

.

Por otro lado, Aang estaba solo asistiendo a una mujer con su fíbula fracturada, la cual no se podía mover. Era una fractura simple, bastante limpia solo palpándola, pero sería doloroso ponerla en su lugar. Es por eso que Aang ya había llenado su jeringa con anestesia y estaba por inyectarla en la pierna de la mujer cuando ésta se lo impidió.

\- Anestesia – le indicó Aang, esperando que ésta le entendiera. Y volvió a intentar colocarla, obteniendo una vez más la oposición de ella. El chico estaba comenzando a frustrarse.

\- [No, no… nada de anestesia] – respondió la mujer en su idioma, incomprensible para Aang. Y la verdad es que ninguno se entendía.

\- Esto es frustrante – dijo el joven médico -. Debo inyectársela, de lo contrario no podrá soportar el dolor – explicó, sabiendo que no tendría respuesta afirmativa. Y volvió a intentarlo, pero esta vez el forcejeo con la mujer fue mayor, finalizando con una jeringa que voló lejos de ahí, derramando la oportunidad de tratamiento sin dolor.

La mujer no sabía qué hacer. No quería que le inyectaran nada, de hecho, no tenía idea de qué era eso y tampoco sabía hacerle entender el por qué, hasta que recordó la fotografía que guardaba en el bolsillo de su blusa.

Aang esperó a que la mujer desdoblara aquella pequeña fotografía, observando confundido una fotografía en blanco y negro. Cuando la volteó, buscándole el sentido se encontró con que estaba viendo una ecografía. ¿Por qué le mostraba eso? Y como un golpe recordó que Katara había hecho lo mismo con él, cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada.

Los ojos de Aang se abrieron brillantes, tanto por comprender como por recordar ¡eso era! Y de inmediato él se llevó sus manos hasta el estómago, simulando una pequeña pancita.

\- ¿Embarazada? – preguntó haciendo el ademán -. ¿Bebé?

\- Bebe – respondió sonriente y emocionada la mujer.

\- Oh dios…. – sonrió devuelta Aang, emocionado con la noticia, como si él fuera el padre. Eso le devolvió la alegría de vivir, después de toda esa tragedia oscura, entre tantas muertes, un indicio de vida se estaba formando en el abdomen de esa mujer ¡justo ahí! ¡recordándole que él no debía darse por vencido, que no podía dejarse llevar por el pesimismo! Era una bofetada del universo.

Cuando entendió eso volvió a su tarea, ahora observándolo desde otro punto de vista, volviendo a ser el de siempre.

\- Esto va a doler – le dijo apuntando a la pierna, sabiendo que la mujer entendía qué es lo que venía a continuación.

La futura madre asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa, afirmando su pierna, inmovilizándola y preparándose para el dolor de sentir sus huesos volver al lugar al que correspondían. Eso iba a doler muchísimo.

.

.

Kai observaba como todos se movían sin parar a su alrededor. Él había querido ser útil en demasiadas ocasiones, pero siempre parecía que estorbaba más que ayudar, todo por culpa de su brazo inmóvil, todo por haberse subido a aquella silla en el momento más inadecuado. Ya había tropezado cuatro veces con pacientes heridos, botado accidentalmente varias cajas con implementos médicos, derramado un par de sopas por ahí y ahora estaba marginado observando todo el cuadro como un intruso. Atento estaba de la pizarra con el cómputo de heridos y muertos cuando el canal militar en su walkie talkie sonó, listo para informar algo.

\- "¡Atención!" – se escuchaba una voz femenina -. "Necesitamos sangre del tipo AB ¡urgentemente!, quien escuche por favor responda."

\- Habla el soldado Kai – respondió este-, ¿dónde están?

Minutos después Kai se encontraba sentado al lado de un paciente completamente abierto a la intemperie, mientras la Teniente Beifong y la doctora Sato se encontraban con sus manos en el interior de su abdomen, arreglando algo que se había roto.

Jinora después de confirmar el tipo de sangre de Kai, procedió a pincharlo en el brazo, colocándole un tubo por el cual comenzó a correr la sangre hasta llegar a una bolsa suspendida de un improvisado gancho, del cual salía otro tubo hasta ser conectado al brazo del paciente.

Asami y Opal estaban intercambiando opiniones médicas, actuando en conjunto al interior de aquel hombre cuando unos pasos se hicieron escuchar junto a la doctora, llamando la atención. Cuando ésta se volteó, asustada observó a Korra con su ropa de rescatista manchada de sangre, agotada junto a ella. Asami levantó sus manos de inmediato, evidenciando su preocupación solo con sus ojos, la única parte descubierta por la mascarilla que usaba.

\- ¡Korra! ¿estás lastimada? – preguntó observándola.

\- Yo no – respondió -, pero necesito un doctor allí. Es urgente.

\- Ve – respondió Opal -, ya tengo controlado esto con Jinora.

Minutos después, luego de ingresar por una estrecha abertura y descender con cuidado por el interior del edificio con ayuda de los militares, Asami se encontró aterrada con la condición del gerente Gyatso, aplastado por un gran desprendimiento de concreto, el cual le impedía mover sus piernas.

\- Oh, la doctora ya está aquí – la saludó aquel amable hombre, dibujando una temerosa sonrisa en su rostro -. Esto es peligroso ¿por qué vino hasta aquí?

\- Por ahora le daré unos analgésicos – respondió Asami, metiéndose de lleno en su papel de doctora, tomando el brazo del gerente en el cual inyectó lo dicho. Mientras lo hacía procedió con la anamnesis -: ¿tiene alguna sensibilidad en sus piernas o dedos?

\- A mi edad ¿qué fuerza tendría allá abajo? – respondió Gyatso.

Asami llevó la linterna que portaba hasta los pies del gerente, en búsqueda de algún movimiento mientras éste se esforzaba en ello.

\- Se está moviendo ¿verdad? – preguntó el hombre. Pero jamás lo hubo. Eso solo significaba que ya había perdido la conexión nerviosa con su tronco inferior, Asami supo que no lo sacarían caminando -. Estaba doliendo tanto hasta ahora, pero ya viendo su rostro, doctora, creo que no hay dolor – bromeó.

Asami sonrió, y de inmediato se volteó hasta Korra, quien la miraba expectante, pero con la seriedad de comprender la situación.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tomará levantar esto? – le preguntó la doctora.

\- Hay otro paciente al cual tienes que ver – respondió ésta.

Después de subir hasta otro lugar, Asami se encontró con un joven el cual milagrosamente estaba vivo, a pesar del gran fierro que atravesaba su estómago, extendiéndose casi hasta su pecho. Era verdaderamente un milagro. Con cuidado Asami estabilizó su cuello y administró un fuerte analgésico, mientras evaluaba la situación.

\- No quiero ser un llorica, pero me duele un poco, doctora – intentó emitir en broma Rohan.

\- No se mueva – indicó Asami -, es afortunado ya que eludió su corazón, pero si se mueve puede golpear su columna vertebral.

De inmediato se volteó a Korra, lista para decirle en qué necesitaba que la ayudase.

\- Tenemos que cortar la estructura de hierro y mover su cuerpo clavado a la sala de operaciones – indicó, acercándose a la estructura, pero observó que Korra no la seguía, en vez de eso una pesarosa expresión adornaba su rostro.

\- [Asami, tenemos que discutir la situación] – le dijo la capitana en el idioma de las tierras del sur, y Asami la siguió hasta un lugar apartado.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó cuándo estuvieron solas.

\- El problema es que ambos lados están conectados. Si subimos el cemento del lado del Gerente Gyatso, la estructura de hierro puede ser levantada, entonces el cuerpo de Rohan se cortará a la mitad.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto estupefacta -. Entonces ¿qué pasa si se corta la estructura de hierro primero?

\- Entonces la estructura de en medio podría perder balance, y el bloque de concreto no será capaz de soportar el peso, tumbando por completo el cuerpo de Gyatso.

\- No… entonces, con el fin de salvar un lado, el otro podría morir ¿eso es lo que me estás diciendo?

\- Técnicamente hablando no hay otra manera – respondió tristemente Korra.

\- Médicamente, tampoco hay otra opción – respondió Asami, sin saber qué es lo que realmente quería hacer la capitana.

\- En estas circunstancias, tenemos que seguir las reglas de rescate y prioridad. De acuerdo al juicio del doctor, tenemos que salvar primero a la persona con más altas probabilidades de sobrevivir.

\- Así que, ¿me estas pidiendo que tome la decisión? ¿a quién matar de los dos, y a quién salvar?

\- Sí. Es lo que puedes hacer por nosotros ahora.

Asami cerró sus puños ¿era cierto eso? ¿era el deber de ella decidir? ¿por qué la había llamado Korra para hacer esa clase de cosas? ¡sabía muy bien lo que ella opinaba de la vida! ¿quién era ella para decidir quién vivía o quien moría! Sentía que su cuerpo estaba tiritando, no solo por el frío que hacía ahí abajo, sino por la situación, y además estaba el hecho de que la capitana ni se inmutaba en pedírselo, jamás ablandando la situación, o dándole alguna clase de apoyo. Era una petición militar, no era de parte de ella como un favor especial. Era casi como un castigo.

\- No contamos con mucho tiempo, Asami. Diez minutos, es lo máximo que puedo darte.

.

.

.

 **~o~**


	12. Vulnerabilidad

**Vulnerabilidad**

Luego de que Asami hubo ido a revisar el estado de los dos pacientes, con una muy difícil tarea que realizar, Korra se había quedado en su mismo sitio, pensando en todas las repercusiones que eso le traería. No había hecho eso adrede. De hecho, solo había cumplido con el protocolo para esos casos, en el cual desgraciadamente Asami estaba obligada a formar parte por ser la representante del equipo médico.

Korra sabía perfectamente que le estaba pidiendo a Asami una tarea imposible, es por ello que lo había hecho con todo el _profesionalismo_ militar. No era un favor, era algo que _había_ que hacer, y eso Asami tenía que entenderlo de una vez por todas, aunque confundiera todo y se lo atribuyera a su relación, repercutiendo directamente en Korra. Mientras tanto, la capitana se enfocaba en sacar a alguien vivo de ahí, y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

Tan sumida estaba, compartiendo la carga emocional de Asami, que se asustó cuando, sin advertirlo, una mano se posicionó en su hombro. No necesitó voltearse cuando una familiar y desagradable voz se hizo escuchar. ¿Qué mierda hacía él aquí?

\- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Unalaq, adelantándose hasta quedar frente a Korra -, capitana ¿no ha empezado a trabajar?

Korra se limitó a observarlo con desdén. Ya no podía ocultar su desagrado.

\- Tsk, que frustrante. He escuchado que uno de los dos no podrá lograrlo de todas formas – dijo el gerente, refiriéndose a los trabajadores atrapados -, entonces, vaya a la zona más fácil y empiece a romper la pared de la oficina ¿me doy a entender?

Las ganas de golpearlo y dejarlo tumbado ahí fueron demasiadas, pero ella no podía hacer eso. Debía optar por lo sano: alejarse de él.

\- Estamos preparándolo en orden de prioridad – dijo, comenzando a alejarse rápidamente.

\- ¿A dónde cree que está yendo? ¡no he terminado de hablar! – protestó -. ¿Sabe exactamente qué tipo de documentos hay perdidos? Son tratados de reconstrucción pacífica de negocios con el Reino Tierra. La República está pagándome por ello, y como un ciudadano correcto estoy haciendo esto por mi patriotismo ¿me entiendes? Es un problema a nivel internacional – finalizó, pero nada de eso convenció a Korra, que solo se limitó a exhalar el aire de sus pulmones, intentando pensar en otras cosas -. Hey ¿qué es ser un soldado? ¡¿no es un soldado alguien que cumple con su deber por el país primero y antes que todo?! Aquí el problema no es elegir entre quién vive o muere, sino-

\- Oye – lo interrumpió Korra, observándolo amenazadoramente.

\- ¿Oye? – repitió Unalaq, sorprendido por el tono ofensivo de Korra -. ¿Acabas de…?

\- Sí, te estoy hablando a ti, imbécil – respondió, acercándose amenazadoramente -. ¿Nación? ¿qué es una nación? Las vidas y la seguridad de sus ciudadanos es la prioridad de una nación, lo que significa que, incluso si un tonto como tú está en peligro, la nación hará todo lo posible para salvarte. Para mí que soy un soldado, la nación nunca me ha dado una orden más importante para cumplir, que la vida de los ciudadanos -. Unalaq lo miraba pasmado, asustado por el tono de voz de la capitana. Esta vez la había cargado en grande -. Si esos documentos son tan importantes _para ti_ – continuó Korra, cogiendo una pala cerca de ellos y empujándola violentamente contra el pecho de este hombre, alejándolo unos pasos -, entonces ponte a cavar, solo, en silencio. Ahora… solo desaparece de mi vista antes de que usemos tu cabeza como pala.

Unalaq quedó en silencios por unos minutos, pero enseguida intentó recomponerse. No debía dejarse amedrentar por esa mujer, y siguiendo su idea soltó la pala, que fue a estrecharse ruidosamente en el suelo, ruido que solo le dio valentía para hacerle frente a la capitana.

\- Te estas equivocando conmigo, _soldadita_. Estás cometiendo un gran error – la amenazó.

\- ¿Sí? Yo diría que es al revés.

Quedaron unos momentos observándose fijamente, como en medio de una contienda silenciosa. A lo lejos Korra escuchaba el eco de los murmullos de los soldados mientras intentaban ayudar a los trabajadores, seguido de otros más que no pudo identificar, hasta que un sonido cercano llamó su atención, era como gravilla cayendo silenciosa, hasta que un crujido cercano terminó por hacer que elevara su vista hacia su alrededor.

\- ¡Cuidado! – gritó alguien, y Korra automáticamente empujó a Unalaq hacia un lado, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo mientras un gran desprendimiento de concreto caía directamente sobre ella, revotando en su hombro, yendo a caer finalmente hacia la zona en donde estaba el gerente Gyatso con el equipo.

Inmediatamente Korra se levantó y se acercó hasta el borde para observar si algo malo había sucedido, buscando con la mirada donde estaba Asami, pero no la encontró.

\- ¿Están todos bien? – preguntó asustada.

\- ¡Aquí todos estamos bien! – respondió Mako junto a Gyatso.

\- ¡Asami! – llamó la capitana, comenzando a desesperarse.

\- Estoy bien. Rohan también lo está – escuchó, tranquilizando finalmente su pecho.

Cuando estuvo más tranquila, Korra se volteó hacia Unalaq, que aún seguía en el suelo donde ésta lo había empujado para salvarlo. Éste la observaba sorprendido, pero para ella no había sido nada erróneo. Hubiera hecho eso por cualquier persona.

\- ¿Ves? Mi deber es mantener a salvo a todos los ciudadanos, y eso incluso te incluye – le dijo Korra -. Ahora vete de una maldita vez.

Finalizando esto, Korra se volteó para irse de allí junto a su equipo. El tiempo ya estaba por cumplirse y debía estar con Asami, tenían que salir pronto de ahí. Con esa idea en mente se encaminó sin ver a Unalaq, pero él si estaba atento a todos los movimientos de la capitana, así como del rastro de sangre que esta dejó a su paso, que caía despreocupadamente desde su malherido hombro izquierdo.

Mientras tanto, Asami estaba junto a Gyatso tomando sus últimos datos, pero la respuesta ya estaba instaurada en su mente. Aunque lo detestara ella sabía perfectamente sus probabilidades.

\- Una vez que la misión de rescate comience y el bloque de concreto se levante – le dijo al gerente, apuntando el objeto que lo mantenía inmóvil y en peligro -, _eso_ le ocasionará una molestia extremadamente dolorosa. Los analgésicos no serán de utilidad – confesó.

\- Él es joven, y hace poco había conocido a una chica.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- A ese mocoso de allá le tengo gran estima – respondió Gyatso -. Mire, no sé mucho de esto, pero será difícil salvarnos a los dos ¿verdad? – el silencio de Asami fue su respuesta, a lo cual solo sonrió _. Él ya lo sabía_ -. No se preocupe, doctora, no tengo miedo ni resentimiento. Todo lo que he querido hacer lo he hecho al máximo.

\- No importa lo que pase, haremos lo mejor que podamos – se apresuró a decirle Asami.

\- Sé que lo hará.

Después de un último chequeo, la doctora procedió a revisar a Rohan, quien poco a poco estaba perdiendo el color de su piel. Aunque no lo dijera abiertamente eso lo estaba matando.

\- Hey doctora, por casualidad ¿no tendrá un poco de analgésicos en su bolsillo? – preguntó con una débil sonrisa.

Asami también se la devolvió, pero no fue suficientemente verídica ya que Rohan pudo notarlo.

\- ¿Ya es hora? – preguntó el chico.

\- No más analgésicos – respondió Asami, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura, donde él estaba sentado aun con esa cosa atravesando su cuerpo -. De lo contrario no podremos _operarte_.

Un par de palabras más, una mirada rápida a su reloj y pronto necesitó alejarse de ahí.

Los segundos parecían alargarse eternamente mientras un sentimiento de miedo e impotencia se instalaba en su estómago. Necesitaba unos segundos para ella, así que se había apartado hasta un lugar no tan lejano dentro del traicionero recinto. Ya en solitario observó sus manos temblorosas, manchadas con un tinte rojo que se apresuró a refregar para intentar sacarlo, literalmente tenía las manos con sangre y aquella visión de sí misma la asqueó. Ella no quería nada de esto.

\- Asami – escuchó decir su nombre cerca de ella, obligándola a cerrar los ojos para impedir cualquier indicio de lágrimas que quisieran abandonar sus ojos. Ella era la encargada del equipo médico y de las vidas que podía salvar. No podía mostrar debilidad -. Hey ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó Korra ya más cerca de ella.

\- Para el gerente Gyatso – respondió -, la necrosis en los músculos de sus piernas ya ha comenzado. Cuando la masa que se encuentra presionando su tronco inferior sea levantada, hay una alta probabilidad de que él tenga un síndrome de aplastamiento -. Korra la dejó hablar, atenta a como ella recitaba casi de memoria el estado de sus pacientes, mirando siempre al suelo, como si no estuviera presente -. Por otro lado, para Rohan, el marco de acero está evitando que se desangre, y aun si lo movemos al cuarto de operaciones no será fácil detener el sangrado excesivo… en estas circunstancias, si fueras tú… ¿a quién salvarías? – preguntó, con un débil hilo de voz, mirándola por primera vez.

\- ¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto? – respondió Korra. Quería consolarla, más que nada, pero ese no era el momento. Nadie se podía permitir a Asami vulnerable -. Has hecho tu consulta y diagnóstico. Solo necesitas informarnos tu decisión.

\- Aun así, en lugar de mí, tú tienes más experiencia – respondió la doctora -. Pensé que serías capaz de hacer la mejor elección.

\- ¿Mejor? A tus ojos ¿lo que nosotros hacemos es lo mejor? En un sitio de rescate, no hay tal cosa como "mejor", solo estamos resolviendo los problemas enfrente de nosotros.

\- ¡Por supuesto lo sé! Pero todo el día… atendiendo pacientes al azar sin orden… escuchando suplicas y gritos de dolor… no sé si esto está bien – dijo Asami, comenzando a exasperarse.

\- Estará bien – respondió de inmediato Korra, y ahí estaba su único consuelo hacia ella -. En esta situación solo puedes hacer todo lo que puedas para salvarlos, o no hacer nada y dejarlos morir, e incluso no hay tiempo para quejarse… Lo que quiero no es una solución absoluta y divina de tu parte, como la solución a todos nuestros problemas. Solo quiero que me ayudes a llevar a alguien vivo a la superficie. Por favor, Asami… como doctora.

Asami cerró fuertemente sus ojos, exhalando un último aliento, en el cual intentó abandonar todo su miedo e indecisión. Todas las cosas mundanas ya no eran importantes, era tiempo de que actuara conforme a lo que ella podía entregar, con lo que pedían. Es por ello que secretamente agradeció la aspereza de Korra por no consolarla, aunque tácitamente le dio a entender que la apoyaba.

Sin perder más tiempo, Asami elevó su semblante hacia la capitana, lista a dar la respuesta.

.

.

La puerta del medicub se abrió violentamente, dando paso a un agitado grupo de personas liderados por Asami, quien además iba empujando la camilla junto a los demás, en la cual estaba sentado Rohan, con un trozo de gran fierro que lo atravesaba completamente. Sokka quien estaba ahí desde hace unas horas, no tardó en ir a su encuentro, impactado por la escena y en cómo el chico aún estaba vivo. Rápidamente sacó una linterna de su chaleco e iluminó la zona de impacto, en busca de los tejidos de la piel, ver si aún era posible sacar eso de ahí sin hacer sufrir al chico innecesariamente.

\- El marco de acero está dentro de su pecho – decía Asami mientras éste revisaba -, pero no estoy segura si tocó ya su columna. Por suerte sus respuestas son buenas. Hay que administrarle antibióticos generales y tomar rayos X.

\- Lo sé – dijo Sokka, guardando la linterna en su radio, irguiéndose para observarla -. Dijiste eso por la radio – de inmediato Sokka colocó su mano en el hombro de Asami, ofreciendo consuelo -. Deja a este paciente conmigo y ve a tomar un poco de aire.

\- No, yo lo haré – lo ignoró -. El portátil de rayos X está configurado ¿cierto?

Sokka negó con la cabeza.

\- El filme se agotó. El esterilizador está roto, también… Ahora mismo todo está en llamas.

\- Aun si esto es un desastre, tenemos que hacer algo – dijo Asami, y las pupilas en sus ojos ya comenzaban a vibrar, precediendo a la catástrofe emocional.

\- Asami…

\- Vamos – ordenó finalmente, empujando la camilla hacia el pabellón, esta vez ignorándose a sí misma.

.

.

* * *

\- Todos los signos vitales están bien – dijo Jinora, al fin sonriendo después de haber estado por muchas horas bajo tensión.

Opal asintió, tan complacida como ella, y recién ahí se quitó la mascarilla acercándose al trabajador que ya estaba fuera de peligro. Ahora solo le quedaba a él recuperarse, sobrevivir de toda esta experiencia.

Kai estaba parado junto a ellas, impresionado por el actuar de la doctora y la enfermera, haciendo posible lo imposible, aun en condiciones tan inhóspitas como esas, con la adrenalina a tope, y aun así todo había salido bien.

\- Lo has salvado, soldado raso Kai – le dijo la Teniente al chico.

\- ¿Cómo? – respondió este confundido -. Yo no he hecho nada.

\- Le diste de tu sangre, gracias a ti él pudo soportar todo esto… Estoy orgullosa de ti, Kai – dijo Opal, sonriéndole.

Una gran sonrisa apareció de inmediato en el rostro de Kai, un poco avergonzado por el cumplido, pero satisfecho de que él hubiera sido de ayuda. De inmediato, como un golpe eléctrico, la energía volvió a él, estaba listo para ayudar a más personas, aun con su brazo vendado.

\- Antes de nada ¿puedo ir a presumir de esto ante el Sargento Bolin? – preguntó entusiasmado el muchacho.

\- No – se apresuró a responder Opal, cambiando completamente su expresión -. Antes iré yo a hacerlo.

.

.

Por otro lado, un poco más lejos que la provisional de emergencias del campamento, los soldados en silencio colocaban los fallecidos uno al lado de otro. Muchos no tenían cómo identificarlos, es por eso que Mako estaba tomando fotografías de todos ellos, para que luego sus familiares pudieran reconocerlos.

Korra estaba más apartada de todos, junto al último de los hombres que se había unido al silencioso y triste grupo. Agachada a su lado, observaba en silencio el rostro tranquilo y hasta feliz de Gyatso, frío como el viento que ya comenzaba a correr, pero al mismo tiempo cálido, como si jamás se hubiera arrepentido de nada, como si todo lo hubiera vivido al límite. Él había salvado la vida del chico, aun a cambio de la suya propia. Eso había sido completamente asombroso, y aun en la muerte, Korra le estaba presentando sus respetos.

Tan absorta estaba en ello, que no sintió cuando Bolin colocó una mano en su hombro, indicándole su presencia sin perturbar demasiado lo que ella estaba haciendo. Lentamente la capitana se colocó de pie, despidiéndose por última vez de Gyatso a través de un saludo militar, colocando su mano a la altura de su frente, Bolin la secundó. Y pocas veces, una posición tan inexpresiva como aquella, pero tan llena de respeto, transmitía un aire tan emotivo como la de aquellos dos amigos, de pie frente a todo ese gran y silencioso grupo.

Unos momentos más tarde, ambos amigos estaban de pie a las puertas de todo el recinto que delimitaba la Planta Sozin de Energía Solar, observando como más refuerzos llegaban. Dejándolos pasar, pronto de uno de los grandes vehículos salió Tenzin.

\- Han trabajado duro hoy – les dijo ya frente a ellos -. Ahora, nosotros tomaremos el siguiente turno, así que vayan a descansar soldados.

.

.

* * *

Ya era tarde cuando Aang se encontraba agazapado a las afueras de la base de la isla, lejos de todo el ajetreo dentro de los medicub o de las oficinas de los militares. Él estaba cerca de la zona de almuerzo, a unos metros de las ruinas de aquella iglesia que había resistido aquel movimiento telúrico, melancólico mientras observaba el cielo. Y es que particularmente esa noche las estrellas se veían más grandes y brillantes que nunca, como si el terremoto hubiera acercado la tierra hacia ellas, aunque también el aire estaba más frío.

Aang acurrucó más sus piernas entre sus brazos cuando Sokka apareció junto a él, aun con su atuendo quirúrgico, con un gran cansancio instaurado en su rostro, pero aun así se veía tranquilo. Aang admiraba eso de él.

\- ¿Terminó? – preguntó Aang, viendo como su amigo se sentaba junto a él.

\- Sí. Hace solo un momento.

\- ¿El paciente sobrevivió?

\- Sí, por el momento.

\- Umh…

\- Y tú… ¿estás bien?

\- Claro. Solo esperando a que todo mejore.

\- Ojalá así sea.

.

.

Dentro del medicub el ajetreo era horrible. Gritos y alaridos se escuchaban por todas partes, y es que en cada rincón había pacientes heridos, siendo rápidamente atendidos con lo que tuvieran a mano. Cortes profundos en la cabeza, huesos rotos puestos de vuelta en su lugar solo con palancas y presión, brazos vendados y sangre por todos lados, era lo más leve. En ése ambiente se encontraba Suki trabajando incansable junto a Jinora, batallando contra la falta de recursos, tanto humanos como materiales, caminando con cuidado para no chocar con sus pacientes.

Suki rápidamente estaba cambiando la bolsa de suero de uno de sus pacientes cuando escuchó la voz de Jinora oponerse a otra más grave y prepotente. ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahora?

\- ¡Le estoy diciendo que traiga a un doctor! – decía el hombre -, ¿Qué no entiende?

Suki enseguida fue en ayuda de Jinora, observando que este hombre se trataba del Gerente de la planta, aquel despreciable hombre.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó rápidamente.

\- Ah, al fin puedo comunicarme – sonrió arrogante Unalaq -. Me conoce ¿verdad? Soy el gerente de la planta, Unalaq.

\- ¿Y qué hay con eso? – respondió brusca Suki.

\- Estuve parado todo el día, así que mi presión sanguínea bajó… Ah, creo que podría ser grave – exageró, sentándose con una mueca de dolor en una de las camillas provisionales que había aportado la milicia, y poco a poco fue recostándose en aquella, sin dejar de exagerar su condición -. ¿Puede darme un poco de glucosa o una inyección de vitaminas?

\- Le dije que no podemos – comentó Jinora a Suki, observándolo.

\- Olvídate de él – respondió -. Ve a trabajar.

\- Bien – se despidió Jinora.

Enseguida Suki llevó su mano hasta su walkie talkie, lista para transmitir por la radio:

\- Esta es la jefa del ala B. Hay un paciente que está muriendo porque quiere vitaminas. Si hay un doctor que se esté volviendo loco de no hacer nada, por favor, que venga aquí a cuidar al paciente. Cambio y fuera.

\- "¿Qué es eso? ¿Cuál es la condición del paciente?" - respondieron por radio.

\- Parece necesitar atención inmediata en sus ojos. A menos que sea ciego, no hay manera que no pueda ver el estado en el que están los otros pacientes – dijo burlándose de Unalaq -, pero está diciendo que está tan cansado que podría morir.

\- "Pues déjalo morir. Tenemos cosas más importantes que atender. Está mintiendo, voy a apagar esto. Cambio y fuera"

Unalaq se levantó de repente, molesto por la falta de profesionalismo de esta mujer, que en vez de atenderlo se había puesto a jugar con aquel aparato, burlándose de su estado.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó prepotente Unalaq.

\- Suki…. ¿cuál dices que era el tuyo? – lo fastidió.

\- ¡Tú!... ¿me acabas de tratar informalmente?

\- Pensé que querías que fuéramos amigos, ya que tú me hablaste informal primero – respondió sin inmutarse Suki -. Ya que hemos aclarado nuestros nombres, quisiera saber tu edad.

\- ¡Ja! – se bufó el hombre -, tú… ¡tú vas a ver!

\- Si, si, si… esperaré aquí por ello – sonrió sin darle importancia a la amenaza de Unalaq, y enseguida se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida de esa sala, en donde estaba Jinora -. Vamos, tenemos que arreglar ese esterilizador roto.

\- Vamos – la secundó la enfermera, alejándose juntas de ahí.

\- Hey… - llamó Unalaq, sin dar crédito a lo que había sucedido -. ¡Hey!

.

.

Korra y su equipo hace tan solo unas horas habían llegado a la base de la isla, poniéndose al corriente de todo lo que había acontecido en el lugar, poniéndose de inmediato en disposición de ayuda con los heridos. Y así pasaron un par de horas más cuando, agotados, Bolin y Korra salieron fuera del medicub, repasando mentalmente todo lo que faltaba.

\- ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó el Sargento.

\- ¿Con qué?

\- Con lo que queda de comida, será difícil alimentar a todos, incluyendo al equipo médico y los heridos.

\- Ah – exhaló Korra -, después de volver de la muerte, el problema de comer para seguir viviendo siempre parece acechar. Bueno, tendremos que intentar extender nuestras raciones de combate.

Y habían caminado unos pasos cuando las altas luces de una camioneta, seguido del sonido del claxon llamaron su atención. No era un vehículo que reconocían, así que de inmediato se pusieron en guardia, a la espera de que los recién llegados se dieran a conocer, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando desde el copiloto descendió Azula, vestida con su ajustado atuendo, y aquella mirada felina yendo a parar justo ante ellos.

\- Sabía que estarían hambrientos – fue lo que dijo ya frente a ellos, y el hombre con el que ella iba de inmediato comenzó a sacar unas cajas desde la parte trasera de la camioneta, sin que los soldados dijeran nada, mirándose sin saber qué decir. Es cuando Azula abrió una de las cajas, exponiendo el contenido de unos generosos sándwiches, varios de ellos, envueltos en unos envoltorios -. ¿Esto será suficiente?

\- Am… – fue lo único que dijo Korra.

\- He traído suficiente para 100 personas… por ahora.

\- Eso es grandioso – dijo Bolin con una sonrisa -. Muchas gracias, eres la mejor – ante lo que Azula solo sonrió.

\- Por eso, te compraremos bebidas para 100 personas – agregó Korra, y de inmediato colocó su brazo alrededor del cuello de Bolin, llamando su atención -, … el Sargento las comprará.

\- ¿Co-cómo? – la observó este, sin creer lo que Korra había dicho.

\- Vamos, tu sabes que me cortaron la paga – le sonrió, dando un par de golpecitos en su hombro, _consolándolo_.

Enseguida la capitana cogió su radio y procedió a impartir las buenas nuevas.

\- Pelotón Uno, salgan a repartir las raciones. Nos ha llegado la ayuda, como caída del cielo – dijo sonriéndole agradecidamente a Azula.

.

.

Ni siquiera el primer grupo había terminado de comer, cuando Korra le ordenó a Bolin retirarse a descansar, diciendo que ella se encargaría de lo que quedaba. Sin muchas ganas, el Sargento accedió, dirigiéndose a la parte trasera de la base, donde fue a refrescarse junto al pozo de agua.

La noche estaba muy silenciosa, solo escuchándose el chapotear del agua y la respiración ahogada de Bolin, quien refregaba su rostro mientras una corta toalla se balanceaba en su cuello con sus movimientos, hasta que repentinamente ya no la sintió más. Bolin apurado hizo el ademán de recoger la toalla, pensando que se había caído, pero asombrado observo que había sido Opal quien la había removido desde su cuello. Y con el agua aun cayendo desde su rostro empapado solo la observó, sin moverse, hasta que ella comenzó a secarlo, sorprendiéndolo aún más.

\- ¿Fue tu deseo venir hasta acá, o de nuevo fue una orden de mi padre? – le preguntó, una vez que terminó, con angustia en su voz.

Bolin se tomó su tiempo en responder, volteándose lentamente hacia ella.

\- Enviar a los soldados más capaces a los lugares más peligrosos, esa es la responsabilidad de los comandantes – respondió, obteniendo en respuesta el rostro herido de Opal. Ella ya lo sabía.

\- No sé por qué estás de su lado. No me gusta eso.

\- Por favor llámalo. Probablemente está preocupado.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? – preguntó Opal -. Si no estuviese a salvo ¿cómo te hubieras sentido?

Bolin sabía que una pregunta así se vendría, una en donde Opal le demandara saber de sus sentimientos, siempre con la esperanza de volver a su relación. Es por eso que el Sargento tardó en dar su respuesta.

\- Todas las veces que me alejé de ti… Me he arrepentido de ellas – confesó, a medias.

\- Pero solo estás parado ahí – lo reprendió decepcionada.

Y ante esa respuesta, inesperadamente Bolin la abrazó, sin jamás pretenderlo, simplemente su cuerpo se abalanzó a envolver a aquella mujer dueña de todos sus problemas y soluciones, de sus felicidades y desgracias, y que ahora intentaba lucir fuerte frente a él cuando la vulnerabilidad se le salía en forma de gotas por los ojos. Opal tardó un momento en dar crédito a lo que su cuerpo sentía. A la estrechez de sus músculos envueltos en la suave y protectora piel de Bolin. Había esperado tanto por eso, que ahora que lo tenía no lo encontraba real, pero, aun así, al fin deshaciéndose de la pena que tenía acumulada en su pecho, lo abrazó de vuelta, estrechándolo con fuerza, para que esta vez él no se fuera.

.

.

\- ¿Qué hay de su consciencia? – preguntó Asami, colocándose junto a Rohan, que aún estaba dormido luego de aquella cirugía.

\- Aun no – respondió Sokka junto a ella -. Creo que tenemos que observarlo hasta mañana.

Asami suspiró, jamás le había gustado el suspenso, menos en el ámbito de la medicina ya que eso era una úlcera segura en su estómago. Observando por última vez a Rohan, acostado en su camilla, intubado y conectado a otros tubos más, le deseo todas las suertes, esperando sinceramente verlo despierto por la mañana (dentro de unas pocas horas más, en realidad).

Terminado esto, Asami dio un par de pasos hacia la siguiente camilla. Aun le faltaba revisar muchos pacientes antes de que su turno finalizara. Debía hacerlo, de lo contrario no podría descansar tranquila.

\- Es este paciente ¿verdad? – apuntó una vez junto a él, preguntándole a Jinora -. El paciente que fue abierto en la planta eléctrica.

\- Él tiene consciencia – respondió Sokka.

Asami examinó sus signos vitales y algunas respuestas inducidas, y dirigiéndose hacia su muñeca en el cual estaba la banda roja del triage, procedió a cambiarla por una verde. Instantáneamente la tensión del grupo médico desapareció un poco. Era una gran noticia.

\- Está mejorando – dijo Asami, envolviendo la banda -. Por favor revisen sus signos vitales cada tres horas.

\- Si.

A continuación, estaban frente a una mujer embrazada con el pie enyesado, Asami la revisó cuando Aang se adelantó a dar la información del paciente.

\- Mujer embarazada, edad desconocida… - dijo deteniéndose, dándose cuenta que no tenía mucha información acerca de ella, así que no podría seguir el protocolo. Asami le dedicó una sonrisa, relajándolo y entonces Aang continuó -: Es una fractura tibial. Ya que está embarazada lo hicimos sin anestesia. Creo que dolió mucho, pero lo contuvo bien – finalizó, sonriéndole a la mujer en la camilla.

\- Su bebé es valiente – sonrió Asami, comprendiendo de que la mujer no entendía su idioma. Pero no era solo eso, ella tenía unos audífonos y quizás también por eso no le respondía y solo se limitaba a sonreírle. Siguiendo el cable de ellos, la doctora observó que daban hasta un celular, específicamente hasta el teléfono de Aang, el cual estaba transmitiendo música -. Aang, ése es tu teléfono ¿cierto?

\- Es música clásica que siempre escucho. Tenía miedo que el bebé estuviera asustado.

Asami sonrió tiernamente. Aang había cambiado.

\- Te has convertido completamente en un doctor – le dijo -, también te has convertido en un padre.

Asami los dejó, dirigiéndose hacia la salida de aquella sala, y estaba por abrir la puerta cuando periféricamente observó a un hombre sentado en una esquina, sobándose un hombro adolorido, intentando descansar. Asami lo reconoció de inmediato y en silencio fue hacia él, y apenas él la advirtió ella ya se había agachado, desabrochando los cordones de sus bototos, descalzándoselos y dejándolos a su lado.

\- Las usé bien – le dijo, mirándolo -. Muchas gracias.

El hombre la observó atento, sonriéndole sinceramente.

.

.

* * *

Al final no había podido descansar. Todavía tenía todo grabado en su retina, así que luego de que Jinora le hubiera pasado un par de zapatos, había abordado el primer camión devuelta hasta la central, en el cual aún seguían trabajando para ver si quedaban trabajadores atrapados. Aun habían heridos en la provisional, aquellos que no necesitaban traslado inmediato, además de todos los muertos a un rincón.

Asami estaba de pie frente al pizarrón donde estaban anotados todos los heridos y fallecidos, siendo hasta ahora el conteo de 55 y 41, respectivamente. Además de eso, en la pizarra había algunas fotografías de quienes no habían podido ser identificados.

Terminando de encender una vela en aquel improvisado altar, la doctora se volteó hacia lo que quedaba de la planta, caminando un par de pasos, y en su mente perfectamente pudo ver cómo había sido todo unas semanas atrás: un camión siendo descargado por los trabajadores, quienes bromeaban entre ellos, haciendo alarde de su fuerza frente a las mujeres; por su parte éstas acarreaban pequeñas canastas llenas de alimento, ocupadas en las comidas o llevándoselas a los hombres; grupos de chicos descansando debajo de un árbol, y a Gyatso reprendiendo a los más jóvenes, siempre con un aire paternal.

Ahora, en la oscuridad, solo se escuchaban las máquinas trabajando, cortando metales o destruyendo bloques de cemento que obstaculizaban la entrada a la planta. No había ligereza en las acciones, solo el frío silencio. Todo había desaparecido.

Recordando eso, el cuerpo de Asami comenzó levemente a estremecerse, incapaz de poder aguantar la tristeza, y aprovechándose de la soledad, por primera vez se permitió abandonarse a sí misma, derramando las lágrimas y los alaridos de impotencia que no había podido liberar antes, pensando en toda la gente que no había podido salvar, en todas las familias en las que faltarían personas, grandes personas, a las que jamás debió sucederles eso.

Sola en aquel rincón de la planta, nadie se percató de que ella ya había dejado de ser doctora, volviendo a ser humana, vulnerable, escondida de los ojos de los demás.

Pero no había sido la única que no había podido ir a dormir, volviendo al sitio de la catástrofe.

Korra había observado todo, con la tristeza instaurada en su pecho viendo a lo lejos como Asami se desmoronaba. No quería ir a importunarla, sabía lo orgullosa que ésta era y por el momento solo quería que ella se desahogara sin ser molestada, aunque eso la destruyera.

En silencio estaba velado por ella, cuando un soldado se le acercó, llamando su atención.

\- Capitana, debería estar descansado – comentó el soldado, resultando ser Wei.

\- Lo mismo va para ti, Wei – respondió Korra.

\- Ah, es que jamás pude descansar. Las imágenes aun no quieren irse, es por eso que vine acá a ayudar.

\- Sí, creo que a varios nos pasa lo mismo – respondió, observando hacia donde estaba Asami, sin encontrarla, lo cual le generó una puntada de decepción.

\- Korra ¿hay algo que necesites? – preguntó más preocupado Wei.

\- Solo estoy mirando – respondió esta, encogiéndose de hombros al no saber qué más decir.

\- Lo pregunto por tu hombro – fue lo siguiente que preguntó el chico, apuntando a la mancha de sangre en la ropa de la capitana.

\- Ah – comentó esta, culpable -. ¿Le echarías un vistazo por mí? – sonrió.

Wei suspiró resignado, así siempre solía ser su capitana, atenta con todos menos consigo misma. Korra se quitó con cuidado su chaqueta militar, incapaz de poder ocultar una punzada de dolor cuando movió su brazo más de la cuenta.

\- Esto se ve mal – dijo Wei, observando aquella herida abierta y desatendida por horas -. ¿Cómo soportaste esto? Creo que necesitas puntos.

\- No es de extrañar – sonrió Korra, avergonzada -. Fue muy doloroso.

\- Llamaré al equipo médico.

\- No – se apresuró en responder la capitana -. Yo puedo ir…

\- Por favor ven por aquí – dijo una voz femenina a su lado, y cuando observó sorprendida se encontró con Asami, aun con los ojos rojos, pero volviendo a su papel de "doctora": seria y profesional. Korra no se atrevió a decir nada, y simplemente se limitó a caminar detrás de Asami, siendo conducida hacia la provisional.

Una vez ahí, se sentó en un lugar alejado de todos, donde estaban los implementos médicos, y Asami acompañándola un minuto después, con todo lo que iba a utilizar en ella, procedió en silencio a situarse detrás de ella, colocándose sus guantes y limpiando la zona afectada con algodón y alcohol, algo que le ardió a la capitana, pero no dijo nada.

Ahí en su piel, observó el profundo y gran corte que ésta tenía en su escápula. Una herida abierta y sucia, que poco a poco había empezado a infectarse por la falta de tratamiento. Eso la molestó un poco ¿cómo podía ser tan despreocupada? ¿cuándo había sucedido esto? Aquel golpe hasta había roto su polera, su chaqueta, su piel. Había sido una completa irresponsabilidad de su parte. Es por eso que no se molestó en disminuir su dolencia con palabras, al contrario, el silencio y la rudeza de sus acciones, limpiando y suturando la herida, fue suficiente para que Korra entendiera que eso era un castigo.

\- ¿Cómo sucedió esto? – preguntó después de un rato.

\- Por rescatar desordenadamente – suspiró Korra, afectada por su tono tan frío.

Eso hizo sonreír a Asami. Como siempre ella jamás respondía directo a sus preguntas, censurándole cosas, como si ella no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para escucharlas. Esta vez eso no le molestó, más que nada por el tono de voz con que Korra le respondió, preocupada y dolida, aquella dura capitana a veces se comportaba tan infantil, lo cual muchas veces le hacía olvidar su propio enojo.

\- Estoy bien – respondió luego de unos segundos Asami, dejando de lado todo su enfado.

Korra de inmediato relajó sus hombros, cerrando sus ojos ya más tranquila. Era un alivio.

\- ¿Lo escuchaste? – susurró Korra -. Lo pregunté en mis pensamientos.

\- Si, en voz muy alta.

\- Me… me alegro que estuvieras aquí en la escena. Estoy agradecida de que tú hayas luchado ahí conmigo.

\- Yo también, _capitana_.

Asami continuó suturando. Faltaba muy poco, pero ella estaba realmente cómoda detrás de Korra, sin mirarla directamente, escuchándola hablar relajada, disfrutando el tiempo con ella. Es por eso que tardaba intencionalmente en terminar con su trabajo.

\- Antes, cuando fui cortante contigo… - continuó Korra.

\- Lo sé – respondió de inmediato Asami.

\- ¿Lo sabes? – y Asami solo sonrió.

\- ¿Sabes cuántos años he sido doctora? La persona que ha visto más muertes que los soldados, es el doctor que sostiene el cuchillo.

\- Si mis palabras de consuelo son demasiado torpes, entonces dejaré de intentarlo – dijo en voz baja Korra -. Pero, me gustaría que estuvieras bien, Asami. _Sinceramente_.

Esta vez fue turno de la doctora sorprenderse, ¿qué es lo que sabía Korra? ¿la había visto antes, acaso? Pero sabía que no se lo diría, en vez de eso, ella solo estaba preocupada. Eso era halagador.

\- Entonces – respondió -, en lugar de palabras de consuelo torpes, haga la cosa que hace bien, capitana.

\- ¿La cosa que hago bien? ¿de qué hablas?

\- Bromear, porque creo que lo que más necesito en este momento es una broma que me haga reír.

\- Estás muy linda ahora – dijo Korra.

Asami sonrió. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? Estaba completamente sucia, con manchas de sangre, ropa destruida y pelo desarreglado. Era una muy buena broma para empezar, aun a costa de ella.

\- Tú no me ves ¿cierto?

\- Lo hice hace un rato. Tú eres alguien que siempre está linda – respondió seria.

\- No seas tan seria – se apresuró a decir Asami, intentando deshacer esa atmósfera que se estaba formando.

\- Era una broma – respondió Korra, con el mismo tono de voz.

No lo era.

Asami lo dejó pasar. Terminando con su trabajo, dejando en la mesa las tijeras y los guantes utilizados, lista para dejar ir a su paciente.

\- En verdad te extrañé – escuchó susurrar a Korra, deteniéndola inmediatamente, escuchando como su palpitar aumentó su ritmo solo con escuchar esto -. Sin importar lo que hacía, seguía pensando en ti – confesó, y Asami no supo qué hacer. No estaba preparada para nada de eso, pero Korra continuó, como si no necesitara nada de ella, solo dejando salir todo lo que ella sentía -. Me agoté físicamente a mí misma, en verdad lo hice. Bebí hasta perderme e intenté de todo… e incluso entonces, seguía extrañándote.

Asami tenía un nudo en su garganta. Sus piernas las sentía de plomo y lentamente un fuego estaba subiendo por su columna, alojándose en su rostro. Pero no podía moverse para evitar eso. Las palabras de Korra la tenían hechizada, mientras su mente estaba en blanco, solo escuchándola.

\- ¿Fue algo en lo que ni siquiera podías pensar? – continuó Korra -. Entonces intenta pensarlo. Porque estoy siendo muy seria con esto.

Eso era una confesión directa. Y Asami supo que pronto tenía que darle una respuesta.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~o~_


	13. Vergüenza

**Vergüenza**

Era tarde cuando dentro de una de las bodegas del medicub, Jinora, Aang y otro doctor se encontraban archivando y revisando lo último del inventario de aquel eterno día. Fue entonces cuando la joven recordó haber visto en variadas ocasiones a un alto e imponente hombre, con el que se habían cruzado minutos antes de ingresar al recinto, estando él ocupado con la mecánica de una gran camioneta descompuesta del ejército. Jinora siempre se había caracterizado por ser una chica curiosa.

\- ¿Quién era el hombre afuera que estaba arreglando la camioneta? – preguntó, llamando la atención del par de chicos -. ¿Quién es él, al que vi temprano en nuestra sala de operaciones?

\- Un tipo de médico pacificador, o algo así – respondió con cierto fastidio el médico.

\- ¿Pacificador?

\- Por casualidad, era Iroh ¿cierto? – preguntó Aang.

\- Sí ¿lo conoces? – preguntó sorprendido el doctor.

\- ¡Lo sabía! Su cara me había sido muy familiar. Debí haber tratado de hablar con él – se lamentó.

\- ¿Qué sucede con este acosador? – preguntó Sokka, ingresando en compañía de Suki al lugar.

\- Él es el hijo de alguien muy importante, aunque no le gusta que lo reconozcan por ello, ya que las malas lenguas siempre lo criticarán con que su madre habría comprado su fama, pero todos sabemos que él solo la ha construido por sus desinteresadas acciones – argumentó orgulloso Aang.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó el escéptico médico.

\- Así es, además, todo su capital lo ha destinado directamente a la comunidad ONG.

\- Si él tiene tanto dinero ¿por qué haría cosas como una ONG? – preguntó Suki.

\- Porque es tan rico que no tiene preocupaciones, así que hace eso – respondió Sokka. -. Hey, basta de todo este idolatraje a ese personaje ¿alguien sabe dónde está Asami?

.

.

Lejos de ahí Asami caminaba en silencio mientras rogaba alejarse pronto de la base. Cada dos segundos tenía que sorber su nariz, intentando tranquilizar la pena que sentía, intentando buscar algún tipo de consuelo donde jamás lo obtendría, ni ella ni muchas personas, y es que había terminado recién de hablar con la mujer de Gyatso a la cual le había hecho saber las últimas palabras de este buen hombre, compartiendo su pena, aunque fuera infinitamente menor a la de sus seres queridos. Pero eso igual la había afectado, y era el por qué de su actual condición.

Avanzó un par de pasos más y nítidamente comenzó a oír unos pasos que la habían comenzado a seguir. No necesitó voltearse para saber de quién se trataba, y eso le molestó un poco, no porque se tratara de ella, sino porque parecía no querer permitirle un momento a solas. Si quisiera estar con alguien, buscaría la compañía, pero ahora estaba haciendo precisamente lo contrario ¿era tan difícil de entender que a no todas las personas les gustaba ser consoladas?

\- Por favor no sigas avanzando – emitió sin voltearse a la vez que detenía su avance. Pero como siempre, ella no la obedeció, alcanzándola hasta posicionarse justo delante, impidiéndole huir -. ¿No hay lugares oscuros y turbios por acá en los cuales no pudiera ser encontrada?

\- Saber perfectamente que eso no puede suceder, y no solo porque seas la jefa del equipo médico – comentó Korra -. Y ya que no hay cosas así por aquí cerca, ¿significa que debo dar lo mejor de mí para ser lo más "turbia" posible? – bromeó.

Eso le recordó a Asami porqué Korra era distinta. Ella no la intentaría consolar, al contrario, ella intentaría ignorar la situación con un poco de humor. Agradecía eso, en contraposición con todo lo que había pensado al comienzo, presa de muchos pensamientos negativos.

\- Lo hiciste bien hoy – continuó la capitana -. Muchas gracias, Asami.

Y hay veces en las que, más que una palabra de consuelo, una palabra de agradecimiento desata una mayor catarsis, rompiendo aquella muralla levantada por un carácter orgulloso y serio, desplomando sus emociones sin poder resistirse. Y aquella última frase sin ningún doble sentido había causado eso en ella, agrupándose de inmediato en sus ojos las lágrimas de todas las situaciones reprimidas de aquel día, dando rienda al temblor de su cuerpo por intentar contener la respiración en su pecho, a pesar de los finos hilos que ya corrían impávidos por sus mejillas.

\- Necesito escuchar tu respuesta, así puedo limpiar tus lágrimas – dijo Korra, pero Asami ni siquiera la miraba -. Mírame, Asami.

Ésta necesitó de unos segundos para aceptar su petición, y cuando acató observó que Korra le indicaba el cielo, sin entenderlo en un principio, hasta que al final lo hizo.

\- Vaya, sí que es desvergonzado – respondió la doctora, observando el oscuro e inmenso cielo estrellado como nunca jamás lo había visto. Con aquellas millones de luces, titilando con distintos destellos lumínicos, atrapadas en aquella densa nube gaseosa de colores imposibles. Tan hermoso que contrarrestaba con el horror que había sucedido horas antes -. Brillando de esa manera como si se burlara de nosotros.

\- Pensé que eso te daría alguna clase de consuelo – le dijo Korra.

Ante ese comentario Asami dejó de mirar el cielo, para mirar otro completamente distinto.

\- Ya he recibido consuelo, Korra. Tú me lo diste antes -. Korra sorprendida la observó, sin saber cuándo ella había hecho tal cosa -. Gracias por regresar hoy. Si tú no hubieras estado allí, yo probablemente hubiera huido.

\- Si tienes planes de huir, podemos huir juntas… Huir es más divertido si lo hacen dos personas.

Asami sonrió feliz. Ahí estaba otro consuelo de parte de ella. Y es que ella parecía ser la única que podía consolarla con aquellas extrañas frases.

.

.

Mientras tanto, a unos kilómetros alejados de aquel lugar, Unalaq era violentamente empujado contra una pared, lo que ocasionó un reverberante crujido a su espalda, sonido que lo asustó más de lo que estaba, temiendo por la rudeza de los actos del peligroso grupo que lo tenía acorralado. Temió por su vida.

\- Tranquilo – dijo asustado desde el suelo, observando cómo Zaheer se acercaba amenazante -. Los diamantes están guardados en un lugar seguro, pero… usted sabe lo que ha pasado... Por favor, deme un poco más de tiempo.

Rápidamente Gazan se adelantó, elevando su pie hasta dejarlo caer pesadamente en la clavícula del pobre hombre aterrado en el suelo, presionando justo un punto doloroso, haciéndolo gemir.

\- No es lo que prometiste – le dijo este, luciendo incluso más peligroso que Zaheer.

\- ¡Es por…! ¡Es por el terremoto! – gritó entre jadeos Unalaq.

\- Los desastres naturales son uno de los momentos en los que tú y yo más ocupados estamos – dijo Zaheer detrás -. En segundo lugar, está solamente la guerra. Tienes hasta mañana para traerme los diamantes.

\- Pero… hay muchos ojos mirando… - enseguida Gazan aumentó la presión en su hombro, ocasionando un fuerte grito del dolor. A continuación, Zaheer se acercó, arrodillándose hasta quedar al nivel en el que estaba el hombre.

\- Sin excusas. No me gustan las demoras. Mañana antes del atardecer ¿entiendes?

.

.

* * *

El sol apenas apuntaba en lo alto cuando el grupo de militares ya se encontraba en la tarea de remoción de grandes escombros utilizando la maquinaria pesada, siempre con cuidado, atentos a la reacción de posibles sobrevivientes. Unalaq estaba de los primeros observando alegre el trabajo, ya saboreando su descanso al no sentir en su cuello al grupo que lo tenía amenazado. Pronto quedaría poco para recuperar sus diamantes y entregárselos, y entonces sería libre.

\- Esto es lo que deberíamos haber hecho desde el principio – decía orgulloso sin despegar su mirada de la grúa -. Bien, ahora podemos ir directamente a la oficina.

\- Listo, deténganse – ordenó Bolin, y la maquinaria dejó de funcionar, llamando la atención de Unalaq, quien indignado se volteó hacia el Sargento -. Paren el montacarga. Equipo alfa, reanuden la búsqueda de sobrevivientes. Doctores, prepárense también – ordenó.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿qué más búsqueda necesitan?! – estalló el gerente.

\- Aun hay una persona perdida.

\- ¡¿Qué tontería frustrante es esa?! ¡En esta situación, debería ver a los desaparecidos como muertos ya!

Bolin lo observó sin inmutarse, como si jamás hubiera escuchado la triste excusa de aquel pobre hombre.

\- Serán los doctores quienes pronuncien la muerte – dijo sin observarlo -. Soldados, despejen la zona de civiles.

\- ¡Hey! – alcanzó a gritar Unalaq mientras un par de soldados lo tomaban de los brazos, llevándoselo lejos de ahí -. ¡Hey! ¡No puedes hacer esto!

Minutos después un grupo de personas se estaba internando lentamente en el inseguro inmueble, atentos no solo al terreno en el cual colocaban con cuidado su pie, sino al más mínimo sonido que podría ser interpretado como señal de auxilio. De vez en cuando los soldados gritaban para hacer saber que estaban ahí, y en seguida callaban sepulcralmente para escuchar.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Si estás por aquí, por favor, golpea tres veces! – gritaban los soldados.

\- ¡Somos la unidad de rescate! ¡Toque tres veces!

Pasaban los minutos y los caminos que iban apareciendo se iban bifurcando, con lo que el grupo optó por separarse para ir cada uno en búsqueda de los tres desaparecidos. Aang de pronto se vio solo, sorteando los cables de alta tensión que serpenteantes y violentos se agitaban en el aire, buscando en quién descargar su energía. Con cuidado pasó de ellos y estaba por salir de aquella sala cuando un crujido bajo sus pies llamó si atención. Observando con más cuidado, se agachó, encontrándose con arena que se deslizaba por sus pies, pero ¿qué había crujido? Y sacudiendo el suelo dio con la respuesta: había estado parado sobre un vidrio cubierto de arena, y al limpiarlo, con gran sorpresa encontró allá, justó en el piso debajo, un chaleco reflectante en _movimiento_ que parecía querer llamar su atención.

\- ¡Un sobreviviente! – exclamó Aang.

\- ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdeme!

\- ¡Soy un doctor! ¡En seguida…!

Pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando el vidrio a sus pies comenzó a agrietarse más profusamente. Preocupado Aang observó que no solo era el vidrio que sonaba, sino toda la estructura a su alrededor. Una réplica. El edificio se iba a desmoronar con este nuevo sismo.

\- ¡Es una réplica! ¡hay que salir enseguida! – gritó Aang, levantándose asustado, observando a su alrededor, pero no podía irse y dejarlo ahí.

La vibración en el suelo continuó, meciendo las paredes y los fierros expuestos, terminando de romper y de dejar caer las débiles estructuras que habían quedado pendiendo de un hilo. Una de ellas fue el vidrio, que estrepitoso se despidió, yendo a caer al piso donde estaba este hombre atrapado, pero ahora ya había una vía de escape.

\- ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! – gritó Aang, escuchando un grito afirmativo -. Rápido, voy a sacarlo por acá ¿puede levantar sus brazos?

\- Si – dijo el hombre, colocándose de puntillas para alcanzar el brazo de Aang hasta que de un salto tomó firmemente su mano.

El sismo seguía ocurriendo mientras Aang pronto estuvo realizando una de las tareas más difíciles. Él, que no se caracterizaba por ser un hombre muy fuerte, ahora tenía que hacer la maratónica tarea de levantar, sin ningún punto de apoyo confiable, mientras todo temblaba y se desprendía a su alrededor, a aquel hombre. Él, un flacucho y normal joven, levantar más de dos metros a un macizo, musculoso y herido obrero.

Pero la adrenalina en estos casos otorga una fuerza que uno nunca antes poseía, y Aang, rojo y esforzado sentía como quizás él podría ayudar a aquel hombre, quien ya estaba elevado un par de centímetros en el aire. Un poco de esfuerzo más y pronto lo habría elevado lo suficiente como para que él también se ayudase a subir. Pero el destino no estaba siendo muy cooperativo con la acción, y sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera preverlo, un condensado bloque de concreto desde las alturas fue a golpear directamente el agarre de estos dos hombre, revotando también directo en el rostro del obrero, aturdiéndolo, haciendo que éste se soltara, y además, provocó que éste cayera pesadamente en una mala posición, llevando todo el peso de la caída en uno de sus mal apoyados pies, que de inmediato crujió y generó un espantoso dolor que viajó por todo el cuerpo de aquel _triplemente_ herido hombre.

\- ¡Ahh! – gritó adolorido, asustando arriba a Aang, quien no había visto nada de lo ocurrido por la intensa nube de polvo que empezaba a inundar el lugar.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡El edificio va a colapsar! – gritó el doctor, apremiándolo aterrado a retomar sus manos.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – masculló el hombre, que atormentado y con un intenso dolor logró colocarse de pie, dando un par de saltos hacia la abertura, pero para ese entonces el sismo estaba en su máxima magnitud.

Aang horrorizado observó como todo a su alrededor bailaba, como el piso subía, bajaba, crujía y desaparecía, escuchando gritos al fondo, sintiendo el dolor de cómo algunos fragmentos de roca iban a dar a su espalda. Para ese entonces su estrés estaba al máximo, y un cortocircuito ocurrió en su cabeza. Su instinto pasó a tomar control de su cuerpo, y lo único que éste repetía una y otra vez era " _corre_ ". Y así lo hizo.

Sin ser consciente de todo, observó cómo imágenes pasaban frente a sus ojos. La luz y la penumbra se mezclaban, junto a intensos vaivenes que hacían saltar y tropezar a su cuerpo. De pronto, y luego de varias caídas, se encontró agazapado al exterior, arrimado a la rueda de un inmenso tractor, sintiendo aun el movimiento de la tierra, la grave vibración propagándose por todos lados, y el intenso pitido agudo que se había alojado en su oído, señal de que su cuerpo se controlaba solo.

\- ¡¿..tás… ien?! – escuchaba decir a alguien a su lado.

Aang pestañó un par de veces, reiniciando su sistema, intentando sobreponerse al intenso terror que lo había invadido.

\- Una persona – murmuró, o eso pensó.

\- ¡¿Estás bien?! – volvió a decir aquel soldado que esta vez lo zamarreó desde sus hombros, obligándolo violentamente a volver a la realidad.

\- Una persona – dijo automáticamente en un principio, pero luego reaccionó -: ¡Adentro hay una persona! ¡Rápido, el edificio está colapsando!

.

.

Bolin una vez que se cercioró de que todo el equipo estaba bien, procedió a darle las ordenes a los soldados que se quedaban fuera, quienes tenían la tarea de velar por la seguridad de los que entraban a rescatar.

\- Espera aquí y observa – le dijo a Kai, apuntándole al edificio en ruinas -. Si éste empieza a balancearse e inclinarse por diez grados o más, da la alarma.

\- Bien.

Enseguida Bolin se volteó hacia Opal, quien lo miraba con su eterno semblante serio.

\- Por favor prepara el cuarto de control para el radio de reserva – le comunicó el Sargento.

\- ¿Tu cuerpo está bien? – preguntó demandante.

\- Estoy bien. Si la escala de Richter lee arriba de 5,0 – continuó Bolin -, o si escuchas el silbato…

\- Lo entiendo, así que dame tu mano por un momento – pidió la Teniente.

Bolin confundido acercó su mano hacia la de ella, y en un imprevisto movimiento, Opal hizo girar su muñeca en un ángulo dentro de los rangos normales, pero que a él le causó un intenso dolor, haciéndolo exclamar adolorido.

\- ¿En qué mundo esto está bien? – le reprochó, aun sosteniendo su mano en aquella dolorosa posición, observando el rostro apenado de Bolin -. Voy a ponerte una venda de compresión, y tú vas a usarla.

Opal procedió a envolver firmemente la venda, atenta a las reacciones de Bolin, el cual inexpresivo esperaba a que esta terminara, sin decir nada, sin mirarla ni reaccionar. Típico de él.

Cuando terminó, el Sargento escuchó como Mako se acercaba a ellos. Se notaba que era portador de noticias.

\- Lo encontramos. Un doctor encontró al último obrero perdido, pero justo entonces comenzó la réplica.

\- ¿Dónde se encuentra?

\- En el tercer piso del sótano del lado oeste.

Bolin contrajo su entrecejo. Esa quedaba muy abajo y aun no sabían si el edificio estaba lo suficientemente firme como para adentrarse más sin arriesgar otras vidas. Pero la verdad es que no había mucho que hacer, debían rescatarlo.

Pronto el equipo militar se reagrupó justo afuera de la abertura que habían logrado realizar para ir hacia su última misión de rescate. Korra se estaba colocando un pesado arnés que le permitiría descender libremente hacia abajo si es que no encontraban otro modo de hacerlo, cuando en eso llegó Asami, lista con la mochila de primeros auxilios al hombro.

\- Iré con ustedes – informó esta. Korra no le prestó real atención, amarrando sus últimos seguros en su cuerpo. Por supuesto que no iría.

\- Dame la mochila. Tú tienes que esperar aquí.

\- Tengo que ver el estado del paciente.

\- La primera regla del rescate es no crear una nueva víctima. La atención médica de emergencia del paciente se realizará por la unidad de rescate hasta que se haya una zona de seguridad estable.

Asami asintió lentamente. Entendía perfectamente todo eso, pero no podía dejar de sentir una pequeña sensación de ofensa. Ella perfectamente podía cuidarse sola, y además lo importante era salvar al paciente. Pero confiaba en el juicio de Korra, y más que mal era ella la que tenía la última palabra, por estar a cargo del equipo militar. Entonces solo le quedaba hacer una sola cosa: darle instrucciones bien claras de qué hacer en los distintos casos que se presentasen allá abajo. Tenía que ayudarla a prepararse. Es por eso que dejó su mochila en el suelo, la abrió y extrajo una de las pequeñas botellas de cristal, anotando cosas en su etiqueta.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó la capitana a su lado -. ¿Piensas que no sé para qué son esas cosas?

\- Es mejor asegurarse – respondió, continuando con su tarea. Ahora fue el turno de Korra de sentirse ofendida.

\- Para que sepas, fui la primera de mi clase en la Academia Militar, eso significa que-

\- Tan pronto como chequees los signos vitales del paciente, por favor házmelo saber – la interrumpió, anotando una última acotación en otro de los frascos, guardándolo y finalmente entregándole el kit a la capitana -. Toma.

\- Bien.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Asami estaba sentada en un puesto improvisado con uno de los audífonos en sus oídos, esperando las actualizaciones del estado del paciente.

\- "Presión arterial es de 130/100, su pulso es de 85. Creo que su tobillo izquierdo y su hombro derecho están lastimados"

\- Parece que sus signos vitales están bien, por ahora dale glucosa y calmantes por vía intravenosa.

\- "Bien"

Pasaron unos minutos en que no se escuchó nada. Al parecer, milagrosamente el obrero atrapado durante casi cincuenta horas no tenía muchas lesiones. Era verdaderamente asombroso.

\- "Asami" – escuchó de inmediato la doctora -. "¿Puedes oírme?"

\- Dime – respondió preocupada, quizá había invocado al dios de la miseria muy pronto.

\- "Está teniendo dificultades para respirar y su presión sanguínea está disminuyendo"

\- Es porque se los administraste apropiadamente – respondió más tranquila. _Con que era eso_.

\- "¿Sí?"

\- Es un caso extraño, pero quizá él sea alérgico a los AINES. En poco tiempo más, su vía respiratoria se inflamará también.

\- "¿Qué debo hacer?"

\- Aumenta al doble la suma de fluidos intravenosos. Él estará bien si le administras epinefrina, así que no te preocupes.

Asami esperó a que volviera a informarle, en eso un agudo y alarmante sonido comenzó a sonar constantemente junto a ella. Alarmada se volteó hacia Opal, que preocupada observaba el sismógrafo, el cual emitía una nada amigable luz mientras que informaba números que la doctora no entendía.

\- No es una réplica – dijo Opal, sin entender la causa del movimiento.

\- ¿Qué es ese sonido? ¡Revisen la planta energética inmediatamente! – gritaba Bolin por el comunicador.

Rápidamente todos los soldados que estaban en el exterior comenzaron a buscar qué era lo que estaba provocando ello, y pronto Kai observó alarmado que se trataba de una retroexcavadora que estaba taladrando las paredes del inestable inmueble, comandado por nada menos que el Gerente Unalaq. Tenía que detenerlo.

\- Korra ¡Korra! ¡Responde! – gritaba Opal por el comunicador, sin obtener respuesta de la capitana, sin saber cómo ella se encontraba adentro junto al obrero.

\- ¿Qué…. qué sucede? – preguntó apenas Asami, mirando preocupada a Opal. Y ésta tardó en responder.

\- La línea se cortó.

\- ¡¿Quién demonios está causando todo esto?! – gritó el Sargento.

\- ¡Acá! – se escuchó un grito y todos observaron que Kai junto a Mako traían a rastras a Unalaq, que egoístamente había sobrepuesto su ambición por encima de la seguridad de todos, más aun, de la capitana que se encontraba allá abajo. Bolin no pudo retener su molestia, y acercándose decididamente hacia el gerente, no alcanzó a detenerse cuando un fuerte golpe lo mandó a volar unos metros lejos de los soldados que lo traían.

\- Sáquenlo de inmediato de mi vista. Enciérrenlo. Si algo malo le sucede a alguien más, de seguro romperé su cuerpo –escupió iracundo. Apenas terminó de dar aquella orden se volteó hacia el resto de su equipo -. ¡Equipo alfa! ¡rápido, tomen todos sus implementos de rescate!

Opal, que había observado toda la escena desde lejos se apresuró hasta alcanzar a Bolin. Él en ese estado no estaba pensando, no era seguro que él bajase.

\- No sabemos cómo está el piso, puede estar más inestable ¿qué sucedería si es que ocurre otra réplica? – le dijo Opal reteniéndolo, pero pronto supo que nada de eso le importaba -. No importa qué tan peligroso sea ¿cierto? Igual bajarás.

Bolin cerró los ojos y exhaló el tenso aire que tenía en sus pulmones. Esa acción hizo que él despejara un poco su cabeza, pero su resolución seguía firme. Rápidamente se irguió llevando una mano hasta la altura de su frente.

\- Permiso, Teniente – se despidió, dando su respuesta.

Opal se quedó observándolo hasta que él desapareció dentro del edificio. Jamás se había sentido tan inútil y tan preocupada. Pero no era la única con ese horrible sentimiento en su pecho, más atrás Asami observaba el mismo cuadro, con la congoja de no saber el real estado de Korra.

.

.

\- Hey…. Hey…

Escuchaba a lo lejos decir a alguien. Poco a poco su audición se fue restableciendo, pero no lograba entender las palabras que alguien le decía, en vez de eso extrañamente se enfocaba en la gravilla que se juntaba cerca de ella, los escombros desprendiéndose de las estructuras, cayendo pesadamente a su alrededor.

Lo último que recordaba eran las paredes moverse nuevamente, más violentas. El sismo esta vez era más fuerte, o la estructura más débil se había desmoronado más rápido. De cualquier forma, todo había resultado en una constante y peligrosa lluvia de escombros, los cuales habían dado directamente en su espalda al intentar proteger con su cuerpo al obrero, y después de eso todo se había apagado.

\- Hey… no te mueras… por favor, no me dejes.

\- No estoy muerta – respondió luego de unos momentos, y al intentar moverse fue cuando sintió todo el dolor en su cuerpo. Emitió un alarido mientras se incorporaba, cayendo pesadamente al suelo en sus cuartos traseros, sentándose para descansar un momento -. ¿Estás bien? ¿no te ocurrió nada?

El chico se quedó observándola unos segundos, aun asustado por todo, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, dirigiéndose hacia una parte de su cuerpo.

\- No creo que sea correcto que tú te preocupes por mí – contestó este, confundiendo a la capitana -. Capitana, su muñeca está sangrando – apuntó.

Korra rió. A estas alturas nada podía sorprenderla, además, no sentía que fuera nada grave para continuar con su misión, pero para eso necesitaba comunicarse con el resto del equipo.

\- Gran Avatar transmitiendo. Alguien en la sala de respuestas, díganme algo – habló por el intercomunicador.

\- Tsk. Quizás soy yo el de la mala suerte. Creo que es mejor que comience a pensar en mí como alguien muerto – comentó el obrero, haciendo sonreír a Korra.

\- Hey, no digas eso. He venido a rescatarte ¿cierto?

\- Así era al principio, pero ahora los dos hemos quedado atrapados, esperando nuevamente a que alguien venga por nosotros.

\- Y lo harán, solo hay que esperar.

\- Podríamos morir – continuó el chico, sin poder salir de su estado de pesimismo.

\- ¿Acaso no hay alguna chica que te esté esperando en la superficie? ¿acaso no quieres salir vivo por ella? – lo alentó Korra.

\- No hay nada como eso en mi vida.

\- No entiendo por qué no – respondió ésta, alzándose de hombros.

\- ¿Y qué hay de usted? ¿hay alguien importante esperando allá arriba? – preguntó. Korra sonrió.

\- Antes cuando estaba la radio funcionando, escuchaste la voz de la doctora ¿cierto?... Ella realmente me gusta, pero ya he sido rechazada tres veces ¡tres veces! ¿puedes creerlo?

\- Quizás ella no sea de _ése_ _tipo_ – respondió escéptico el muchacho.

\- ¿Cuál tipo?

\- Ya sabes… el tipo que le gusta las mujeres – dijo avergonzado.

\- No es así, solo…. Ah, quizás debería haber muerto.

\- Si fuera yo, ya me habría muerto de la vergüenza. ¡Tres veces!

\- Si… pero sé que ella debe estar muy preocupada. Debe pensar que ya estoy muerta. Si es así quiere decir que tengo esperanzas ¿no? De alguna forma, todo esto me hace muy feliz.

\- Está loca – le dijo el obrero, mirándola asombrado.

\- Me lo dicen todo el tiempo – sonrió la capitana.

\- Oh, eso está mal… me enviaron una loca a rescatarme y ahora estoy atrapado con ella…

\- Hey, más respeto. Soy la capitana aquí… Pero bueno – dijo después de quedarse callada unos minutos, pensando en lo preocupados que estarían todos allá arriba -, hay que prepararse. Dame tu brazo – y el joven lentamente levantó su sucia y magullada extremidad, atenta a todas las acciones que hacía la mujer, que con un marcador en mano estaba lista para anotar cosas -. Disculpa no haberlo preguntado antes, pero ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Chong.

\- Soy Korra.

\- Es tarde para las presentaciones, pero dime, Korra ¿para qué haces todo esto?

\- ¿Lo del brazo? Es por si uno de nosotros sale de acá.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Si yo salgo por supuesto que tú vendrás – dijo apenas, tosiendo dificultosamente al final de la oración.

\- Shh, deja de hablar – lo calló rápidamente Korra, colocando sus dedos alrededor de la garganta de Chong, palpando el aumento de volumen -. Tu garganta está comenzando a hincharse. No hables más y quédate quieto.

\- ¿Viste? Eso quiere decir que voy a morir.

\- De la única forma en que puedes morir es que yo termine matándote si es que te llego a escuchar nuevamente decir que vas a morir – lo amenazó -. Además, ¿no te dije al principio que venía a rescatarte? ¿no me veo como alguien confiable?

\- No.

\- Tsk… eso es porque estás malherido. De todas formas, tengo fe en mi equipo.

Y como si hubiera recitado un hechizo, un ruido a unos metros de ellos los sobresaltó, y enseguida salieron un par de piedras rodando a su lado, abriendo un agujero en la pared por el cual se asomó Bolin. Estaban a salvo.

.

.

Asami corrió a recibir a los accidentados desde el interior del edificio, encontrándose primero con el obrero que venía en camilla ayudado por un par de soldados, que de inmediato se detuvieron frente a la doctora.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy vivo, en verdad estoy vivo – respondió maravillado el chico.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre? – volvió a intentar, obteniendo como respuesta un levantamiento de brazo. Confundida Asami lo observó, leyendo perfectamente los datos personales y médicos del obrero. Eso era obra de Korra -. ¿Quién escribió esto? – preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

\- La capitana… ella me salvó la vida… está loca – respondió con dificultad Chong, pues ya su garganta estaba muy hinchada.

\- ¿Ella….?

\- ¡Hey! ¿así tratas a tu salvadora? – se escuchó por detrás, y Asami observó cómo aparecía la capitana, completamente empolvada y magullada, pero con esa ofensiva sonrisa en su rostro, como si no hubiese sucedido anda fuera de lo normal.

\- Por favor, transpórtenlo al medicub – pidió Asami, sin dejar de observar a Korra. Estaba molesta, no sabía por qué, no debía estarlo, había estado tan preocupada ¡ella siempre la preocupaba! Era un constante infarto andante, y cuando se aparecía lo hacía sonriente, ofendiendo su preocupación, burlándose de ella. No había nada gracioso en ello, pero aun así ella bromeaba y tomaba todo a la ligera.

Korra se acercó un par de pasos más hacia Asami, sin decir nada, y en eso llegó Opal con dos soldados más.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó la Teniente, revisándola con la mirada.

\- Pensaba que nadie me iba a preguntar eso – respondió la capitana, observando a la taciturna Asami -. Necesito otra camilla más.

\- ¿Hay otro herido?

\- Sí…. Yo – dijo Korra, acostándose en la camilla que los dos soldados tenían sujeta entre las manos. Opal y Asami se miraron, en una acción cómplice por el extraño y hasta desubicado sentido del humor de Korra -. ¿Qué? ¡En verdad estoy herida! – protestó levantando su muñeca envuelta en una venda sucia y ensangrentada -. ¿No les enseñaron nada en la facultad de medicina?

\- Iré a atender al paciente – respondió Asami, preparándose para abandonar el lugar.

\- ¡Espera! – exclamó Korra, llamando la atención de todos, fue cuando se dirigió a Opal -. Oye, ¿no tienes tú que ir a ver al obrero?

\- ¿Qué? ¿por qué?

\- Tú querías hacerlo – respondió Korra abriendo más los ojos, evidenciándole las reales intenciones detrás de esas palabras.

\- ¿Bieeen? – dijo Opal un tanto desconfiada -, entiendo. Sato, yo iré por el obrero, de todas formar tenía que ir en esa dirección. Tú puedes tratar a este falso paciente – dijo mientras se iba.

Asami observó su andar, abandonándola junto a la capitana que aún estaba recostada, sostenida por el par de soldados que incómodos notaban la tensión en el aire.

\- En verdad estoy herida, me lastimé la muñeca – repitió Korra.

\- Nadie ha dicho nada. Yo te trataré, pero ¿vas a soltar mi muñeca?

En eso Korra se percató de que en algún momento ella se había aferrado a Asami, y aquella reacción involuntaria la avergonzó, más aun, el trato de Asami dificultaba toda su actuación.

.

.

Korra era consciente del deliberado silencio que había en la sala llena de pacientes, donde todos parecían susurrar para no perturbar la tranquilidad en que las personas pudieran descansar correctamente. La serenidad era agradable, y la hubiera disfrutado con un poco de buen estímulo, en vez de la indiferencia con que _su doctora_ la estaba tratando, tan silenciosa y lejana como una desconocida, tan impenetrable. Korra sintió la imperiosa necesidad de romper todo ese hielo, no era nada encantador.

\- Eso pica – comentó rompiendo el silencio, observando como Asami se encargaba tranquilamente de curar algunas de sus tantas magulladuras y cortes -. ¿Estás haciendo que pique deliberadamente, o solo eres buena realizando cirugías? – intentó bromear.

Pero no hubo ningún cambio en la expresión de la doctora. Korra suspiró frustrada.

\- Salí viva, y ni siquiera me quieres hablar. Tsk, que mujer más fría.

Asami terminó de curar la herida del brazo de la capitana, y enseguida depositó todos los instrumentos que estaba ocupando en la mesa cercana a la cama. Para ella también todo esto era difícil.

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo de esto una broma? – la abordó -. Realmente casi moriste.

Korra se quedó observándola, a su aun impenetrable rostro, intentando buscar una causa factible de por qué estaba molesta. Nada de eso ella lo había hecho a propósito, no es como si buscara el peligro para matarse, simplemente ella había estado siempre en el lugar y momento indicado, y de cierta manera prefería que todo esto le pasara a ella más que a otro de sus soldados. Por lo menos a ella la muerte solo la buscaba para jugar, nunca para llevársela.

Aun así, el rostro de Asami expresaba muchas cosas y nada a la vez, pero Korra entendía que ella había estado preocupada hasta casi morir. Empero, esa no era la forma correcta de actuar. No había sido su culpa.

\- De verdad pica mucho – dijo en voz baja, rehuyendo su mirada.

\- Tenía mucho miedo de que pudieras haber muerto.

Lo sabía, y eso la hacía feliz, y es eso lo que parecía molestarle a la doctora.

\- Entré ahí porque estabas tú afuera – respondió -. Tú no me dejarías morir ¿verdad?

\- Siempre pones tu vida en peligro ¿no?

Ahí estaba. Ella realmente pensaba que hacia eso a propósito.

\- Soy una mujer que es buena en su trabajo, y parte de mi trabajo es no morir.

En ese momento Kai ingresó corriendo por las puertas de la sala, perturbando la tranquilidad y el aparente silencio. Debía ser algo importante.

\- Capitana, el Teniente coronel está aquí – informó agitado Kai.

\- ¿Ahora mismo? – preguntó Korra, incorporándose lentamente, aguantándose las ganas de hacer una mueca de dolor. Pero Asami sabía todo lo que su cuerpo sentía, por lo que de inmediato la detuvo, obligándola a acostarse de nuevo.

\- Acuéstate – ordenó -, él no puede ordenar a un paciente ir con él.

\- El Teniente Coronel puede – le respondió Korra, llevándose la mano hacia el tubo que estaba conectado a su muñeca, administrándole diversos fluidos, lista para quitárselo.

\- Korra – le volvió a llamar la atención, esta vez ocupando un poco más de fuerza -. Hasta que recibas todo el fluido intravenoso, tienes que quedarte quieta.

La capitana la observó, ella no podía obligarla a hacer eso, menos en presencia de un soldado. Ella tenía que presentarse ante el Teniente Coronel, debía hacerlo.

\- Creo que te debo recordar que acá adentro yo soy la máxima autoridad – le dijo esta vez -. Ahora tú no eres la capitana, no puedes darme órdenes. Tú eres mi paciente, y yo te ordeno que te quedes acá – sentenció, asombrando tanto a Kai como a Korra -. Además, si quieres seguir haciendo el trabajo en el que eres tan buena, arriesgando tu vida, debes tener tu cuerpo en forma, y para eso debes quedarte quieta.

Tenía razón. Montañas de razón.

\- Kai, dile al Teniente Coronel que, si tiene algo que decir, que venga aquí en persona y lo diga – le pidió Asami.

\- ¿Me está diciendo que le diga eso? – preguntó incómodo Kai.

\- ¿Quieres verme entrar a detención? – le preguntó horrorizada la capitana a Asami.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir? – la increpó la doctora, elevando el tono de voz.

Ella no tenía poder ahí, y no tenía más que hacer. Había perdido. Rápidamente desistió de todo enfrentamiento con Asami, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Kai, que aún no sabía qué hacer. Korra simplemente lo despidió militarmente, él debía obedecerle a Asami.

A los pocos minutos estaba volviendo a hacer esa misma acción militar, esta vez saludando incómoda a Tenzin quien erguido a los pies de su cama la observaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Saludo – repetía Korra, con su mano en la frente.

\- Descansa… Así que ¿estás gravemente herida? – preguntó Tenzin.

\- No señor.

\- Sí lo está – intervino Asami junto a ella, encarando a ambos militares.

\- Es decir, sí, definitivamente estoy malherida, señor – cambió Korra su respuesta, bullendo internamente en nerviosismo.

Tenzin observó seriamente a la doctora, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo encararan tan fácilmente, menos una mujer como ella, que tantos problemas le había traído a Korra. Aun así, eso no era asunto de él.

\- Se me notificó que el Hospital Nómada Aire enviará un avión para el regreso del equipo médico, éste llegará en dos días – informó el Teniente -. Prepárense para ir al aeropuerto a las 13:00 horas pasado mañana. Doctora Sato, por favor prepare una lista de pasajeros y hágamelo saber.

\- Claro – respondió mecánicamente.

En ese momento un agitado hombre interrumpió la reunión, Korra asombrada observó al gerente Unalaq detenerse junto a Tenzin, observándolo detenidamente, hasta que estuvo seguro de algo.

\- Usted, ¿es usted el Teniente Coronel? – preguntó mirando aun sus símbolos de rango en el uniforme militar -. Venga conmigo, quiero hablarle un momento.

Tenzin estaba asombrado. Mucha gente parecía no entender el sistema de rangos. Él no podía ordenarle nada, pero no podía ignorarlo, por eso es que le llevó hasta su tienda de campaña improvisada, lejos de los ojos curiosos de las personas. En aquel lugar se encontró Tenzin junto al hombre, además de Mako, Kai, Bolin y Korra que estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas, obligada por Asami, por supuesto.

\- Mire ¿ve esto? – le indicó, luego se volteó hacia Bolin, apuntándolo con el dedo -. Tú, mientras vives de un salario medio de mis impuestos ganados con mucho esfuerzo, en un momento así, ¿un soldado puede golpear a un civil? – Bolin lo miraba sin realmente observarlo, sin mostrar ninguna pizca de interés o arrepentimiento -. Lo hice porque tenía una razón para todo, los vivos tienen que vivir ¿no es así? ¡¿eh?!

Tenzin también lo observaba aburrido, como todos los de ahí. Al parecer este hombre estaba ocultando algo y además creía que tenía algún derecho especial ahí.

\- Mire – continuó -, no voy a dejar que esto pase fácilmente. Una vez que consiga mi historial médico, voy a presentar una demanda civil en el Ministerio de Defensa Nacional, una declaración al Centro de Gobierno ¡y luego tratar con los fiscales!... Voy a presentar demandas civiles y penales contra todos ustedes, y los voy a despojar de todos sus uniformes, así que estén preparados. Me encargaré de esto mediante la ley.

Tenzin suspiró cuando terminó de escuchar todo su parloteo, sin impresionarse ni asustarse. Se había metido con la gente equivocada.

\- Hagamos eso – estuvo de acuerdo -. Hagamos esto por la ley.

\- Muy bien – sonrió gratamente sorprendido el gerente.

\- Usted estaba en una zona militar restringida, un sitio de rescate civil, de hecho – comenzó Tenzin -, donde casi mató a gente con su excavadora. Veamos qué sucede cuando lo hagamos de acuerdo a las leyes. Después de presentar su queja, dejaré que tome el puesto en un juicio militar, por negligencia intencional e intento de asesinato también, así que prepare otra copia de su historial médico, mientras está en ello.

\- ¡Ha! – escupió asombrado Unalaq -. No soy un soldado.

\- Oh ¿en serio? – de inmediato Tenzin se dirigió hacia los soldados -. Ustedes bribones, mientras viven de un salario medio de los impuestos ganados con mucho esfuerzo por esta clase de hombre… menos tú Korra – aclaró, avergonzándola de paso por su castigo militar anterior, a lo que Korra solo respondió con una mala cara -, ¡¿Qué estaban haciendo sin controlar a un civil en un sitio de rescate?! ¡Empaquen sus bolsas de equipo inmediatamente! – gritó enfadado.

\- ¡Si señor!

\- Cien vueltas alrededor de la base – dijo más _tranquilo_ , aunque con el mismo tono de muerte -, excepto el paciente. Korra, terminarás de recibir tu intravenosa.

\- Sí señor – respondió dejando escapar una sonrisa.

\- Pero en cambio, cuando lo termines, serán doscientas vueltas para ti.

Korra se detuvo por unos segundos, y de inmediato de un solo salto se puso de pie, firme, como todos sus compañeros, demostrando que estaba sana.

\- ¡Correré las vueltas con mis compañeros ahora mismo! – respondió.

.

.

Diez minutos después Korra junto al resto de su equipo estaba corriendo alrededor de la base, con su equipo completo, su mochila cargada y su arma entre sus brazos, todos sufriendo el castigo impuesto por el Teniente.

\- En una… línea – ordenó jadeando la capitana, alineándolos a todos para sincronizar el trote.

\- Esto es… tan injusto… - reclamaba Kai, agarrando con dificultad su arma con un brazo, mientras el otro rebotaba aun vendado y amarrado a su cuello. Pero no era el único herido, Bolin también afirmaba su arma al trote sólo con una de sus manos, puesto que la otra estaba excesivamente vendada gracias a Opal. Mientras tanto Mako era el real afectado, ya que no solo llevaba su arma, sino también la de la capitana, y no solo eso, también llevaba su mochila. Estaba doblemente cargado mientras trotaba en silencio al lado de su equipo.

\- Debo preguntar – dijo Korra cansada, continuando con su trote -. ¿Por qué yo? ¡acá soy una víctima!... ¡una doble víctima!

\- Yo también – murmuró Mako, lanzándole una mirada acusadora a Korra, quien solo sonrió.

\- Y yo – agregó Kai -. Quién golpeó al gerente… - jadeó -, fue el Sargento…

\- Si mi muñeca estuviera bien – respondió también entre forzosas respiraciones Bolin -, también la golpearía hasta la muert-

\- ¿Quién? ¿a mí? – preguntó la capitana.

\- No… al gerente.

\- Es curioso…, ya que dijiste "la", y casualmente soy la única mujer aquí…

Trotando, volvían a pasar por la base del campamento. Era la vuelta número 36, y a las puertas del edificio observaron a Opal detenida, con una mirada de burla y desaprobación en su rostro esperándoles.

\- ¿Por qué lo golpearon tan a la ligera y causaron esta situación? – preguntó al verlos pasar -. Debieron haberlo golpeado fuerte de modo que no pudiera haber sido capaz de hablar.

\- Oh… que suerte que nunca me interesé en ella – comentó Korra cuando estuvieron más lejos, ganándose un golpe por parte de Bolin.

\- En todo caso… ¿cuántas vueltas llevamos? – preguntó Kai.

\- Hemos corrido 36 vueltas – respondió castamente Mako.

\- ¿Tan pronto 76 vueltas? – dijo Korra -. Oh, ni las sentí.

\- No, 36 – volvió a decir Mako, esta vez dejando ver una sonrisa que no pudo evitar retener.

\- Si tu capitana al mando dice que llevamos 76 vueltas ¡es porque hemos corrido 76 vueltas! – dijo sonriendo Bolin, causando la risa de todo el grupo.

\- ¡Sí, señor!

Ya iban pasando por detrás del edificio, antes de volver a internarse en los terrenos de alrededor para luego salir al frontis de la base. Pronto, las ruinas de la vieja iglesia donde tenían montado el comedor exterior los saludó en el trote cuando Korra observó a Asami apoyada sobre uno de los pilares del lugar, observándola también con una expresión de desaprobación ¿Qué le sucedía a todo el mundo hoy?

La capitana aminoró el paso, desabrochándose su casco militar y saliéndose del camino de trote.

\- Continúen ustedes. Tengo que consultar algo con mi doctora – les dijo, ganándose esta vez la desaprobación de su equipo, sobre todo la de Mako, quien tenía que seguir trotando mientras cargaba sus cosas y las de ella -. Hey, podría morir.

Disminuyendo su carrera vio cómo su equipo se alejaba, mientras ella iba acercándose a Asami, con esa expresión a la cual desgraciadamente ya estaba acostumbrándose.

\- Te quitaste la intravenosa – fue lo primero que le reprochó cuando estuvo a su lado -. No estaba mintiendo cuando dije que necesitabas descansar para recuperarte mejor.

\- Entonces no debiste haber venido. Dices eso cuando eres tú quien me impide estar bien al máximo – argumentó Korra, ganando ese round. Asami calló unos segundos antes de que decidiera cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Qué hiciste mal para dar vueltas?

\- No hice nada malo – sonrió. Esta vez era cierto, aunque no esperaba a que le creyese.

\- Pero es una orden ¿verdad? – Korra asintió, al parecer no habría regaños por este lado -. Ese grupo en el que estás es muy injusto y carente de flexibilidad.

\- Es una demostración de que existen reglas.

\- Más que seguir las reglas, deseo que puedas permanecer viva – terminando de decir eso, la doctora le extendió un sobre con algunas indicaciones escritas en el papel, que de inmediato las enunció verbalmente -. Toma, debes tomar una pastilla treinta minutos después de cada comida.

\- Gracias.

\- Más tarde te entregaré a lista del personal que partirá – comentó Asami, moviéndose de su posición para volver al edificio.

\- ¿Estarás tú en esa lista? – la siguió Korra, sin poder ocultar su angustiosa curiosidad.

\- Estoy en camino a discutirlo.

Korra la afirmó del brazo, no quería una respuesta vaga, necesitaba una real.

\- ¿Quieres estar tú en esa lista? – le preguntó mirándola fijamente, intentando leer las expresiones de Asami, pero ésta no decía nada -. ¿Quieres estarlo?

Asami cerró sus ojos un momento y luego desvió la mirada.

\- Esta vez, esto una oportunidad para dejarte atrás.

Entonces era por eso el por qué había actuado así con ella, por qué parecía tan distante y desapegada. Aunque siempre parecía afectada y enfadada por sus acciones, demostrando que le preocupaba, con esto le dio a entender que ya no quería más. Estaba cansada. Y saber esto fue peor que haber sentido como todo el edificio se desplomaba sobre su cuerpo.

\- Oh… entiendo… - apenas respondió Korra, soltando lentamente su agarre del brazo de Asami.

Era un momento delicado, Korra estaba dolida y Asami lo sabía, pero habían pasado demasiadas cosas que escapaban de su control y no creía poder estar siempre preocupada por el bienestar de la capitana, no cuando a ella le encantaba buscar el peligro. Por eso, para ambas era mejor que dejaran de forzar todo eso, y este avión se presentaba como otra oportunidad del destino. Debía elegir lo que fuera más sano.

Le costó trabajo dar el primero de sus pasos, pero tenía que hacerlo. Ya se lo había dicho, ahora debía ejecutarlo.

Caminó rápidamente hacia internarse en el edificio, deteniéndose unos segundos una vez que cerró la puerta, descansando su peso en una pared. Se permitió estar así unos segundos y luego se irguió, su equipo médico la estaba esperando allá adentro.

\- ¿Están todos aquí ¿cierto? – preguntó Asami una vez que entró y se posicionó a la cabecera de la mesa -. Un vuelo vespertino ha sido programado en la capital para regresar al equipo médico en dos días – relató, asombrando a todos con aquella información -. El periodo de voluntariado se ha acabado, y todos ustedes pueden regresar allá, o también pueden permanecer aquí – todos continuaron en silencio, sin saber qué decir, es por eso que continuó -. Si no es ahora, no sé cuándo sea el próximo vuelo. Hasta ayer perseveramos sin sentido, pero hoy tenemos una opción. Levanten su mano si quieren quedarse.

Ante aquella petición, todos se miraron y nadie se atrevió a levantarla. Había que ser sinceros, ninguno de ellos había querido ir hasta allá, pero ahí estaban, hicieron bien su trabajo y ahora podían regresar libremente ¿qué los ataba ahí?

\- El paciente con una contusión en la cama ocho necesita una resonancia magnética – habló de repente Suki, en un principio confundiendo a todos -, por favor, que él tome mi lugar para que pueda realizarla en la capital – finalizó, tomando sus carpetas y fichas médicas y levantándose de su lugar, dando por concluida la reunión para ella.

Todos la miraron asombrados, aun intentando comprender qué es lo que había sucedido. Pero Asami solo sonrió, ella sabía que ocurriría eso.

\- Por favor, que tome mi lugar el paciente de la cama diez – dijo Jinora, también levantándose -. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo un paciente a quien revisar ahora mismo. Permiso.

Sokka se levantó de su asiento, mirando como abandonaban la reunión. No entendía su actuar, les estaban ofreciendo una oportunidad y ellas deliberadamente la habían dejado ir.

\- ¿Por qué hacen esto? – preguntó el chico mientras Jinora abandonaba el comedor, sin responderle -. Si ellas nos dejan así ¿en qué nos convertimos nosotros? – le preguntó al resto del equipo, aun sentado y confundido.

\- Asami, yo realmente lo siento – comentó uno de los doctores que estaba sentado en silencio -, pero yo me quiero ir.

\- ¡Sí! Debemos irnos, tenemos que hacerlo – agregó Sokka, feliz de que alguien al fin estuviera de acuerdo.

\- No hay nada de qué avergonzarse – habló Asami -. La idea de esta reunión no es mortificar a los que quieren irse, así que siéntanse cómodos en levantar su mano si es que quieren regresar ahora. Ustedes han trabajado muy duro, más de lo que fue requerido.

Ante esas palabras, un poco menos de una decena de personas elevó tímidamente sus manos, deseando sinceramente volver a sus casas. Asami asintió satisfecha, lo que ella pedía era sinceridad, y ahí estaba. Pero había alguien que no levantó su mano, a pesar de haber avivado el fuego hace unos momentos.

\- Tú también puedes levantar la mano, Sokka – le habló, con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué me lo dices específicamente a mí? – preguntó herido -, ¡No iré! – exclamó soltando violentamente su lápiz, levantándose apesadumbrado de su asiento para dejar el lugar -. Pero deja mi asiento vacío… mi alma se sentará ahí – le murmuró a Asami cuando pasó junto a ella, causando que ésta riera.

Cuando éste salió, Asami observó a todos los que habían levantado su mano, que eran justo los que ella pensaba, así como también los que se quedaban, pero había un rostro sonriente que no se había presentado.

\- Esperen… ¿alguien sabe dónde está Aang?

.

.

Mirando escondido desde un extremo de la sala de pacientes del medicub, se encontraba Aang, como un guardián secreto que no paraba de observar a Chong, el hombre a quién él había abandonado. Había estado durmiendo todo el tiempo, hasta que de repente se levantó sorpresivamente, llevándose una mano hacia la pierna fracturada, producto de una picazón, fue cuando establecieron contacto visual.

Aang de inmediato bajó su vista y su cuerpo prontamente empezó a bullir en vergüenza, nerviosismo y culpa. Debía salir de ahí, eso estaba mal. Atolondrado dio enceguecido unos pasos en falso, y de repente se encontró frente a frente con Chong, quien apoyado en la cama y en los fierros que sujetaban su bolsa de suero lo observaba serio, sin poder haberlo olvidado.

\- Hey, me dijiste antes que eras un doctor – fue lo primero que le dijo -, pero no lo eres. ¿Alguien quien ignora y deja a sus pacientes atrás es siquiera considerado doctor? – lo reprochó, pero Aang no dijo nada, ni siquiera pudo mirarlo, sin capaz de poder abrir sus ojos, esperando algo más. Pero nada más fue dicho, y no supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo así, esperando su castigo cuando un golpe le llegó desde atrás, dándole directamente a la cabeza, pero no era un golpe resentido, era una palmada.

\- Hey ¿qué estás haciendo? – escuchó pronto decir a Asami, adjudicándole así esa palmada -. ¿No escuchaste que teníamos una reunión?

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Aang, y había algo en su entristecido tono que alertó a Asami, algo no estaba bien. Preocupada buscó algo en el rostro del joven médico que le indicara su pesar, sin éxito. Fue entonces cuando en la sala del frente, a través del vidrio de la puerta, observó al último trabajador sobreviviente, ese del que tanto había escuchado.

\- Ellos dijeron que tú fuiste el que encontró ese paciente – le indicó Asami, intentando hacerlo sentir mejor, pero su rostro indicó lo contrario. Entonces decidió cambiar de tema -. Nuestro vuelo de regreso ha sido arreglado. Algunos se quedan y otros se marchan. Te puse en la lista así que solo regresa, Katara está cerca de su fecha programada. Ve y permanece con ella.

\- S-sí…

Asami intentó sonreír, a pesar de que Aang no lo hiciera. Siendo una mujer obstinada quiso conocer la razón del actuar del chico, y cuando lo observó detenidamente fue cuando vio un profundo y sucio corte en su mano, a parte de la sucia vestimenta del doctor.

\- Oye ¿qué ocurrió en tu mano? Ven, déjame revisarla.

.

.

* * *

Lentamente las cosas fueron volviendo a la normalidad. A medida que los días pasaban el lugar se fue organizando y limpiando, respondiendo y arreglando poco a poco las cosas que se fueron perdiendo. Iroh ayudaba con eso, reparando todos los instrumentos eléctricos que le llevaban, sacando suspiros a las enfermeras y doctoras, observando como ése hombre podía hacer cualquier cosa. Los soldados se habían encargado de limpiar todo, y pronto volvieron a sus tareas cotidianas. La señal de comunicaciones se fue restablecida y de esta manera todos lograron comunicarse con sus familiares y amigos que preocupados los esperaban en la ciudad. Asami ya había hablado un par de veces con Katara, quien siempre la retaba por haber cedido su asiento en vez de regresar, y también le preguntaba por Aang, con quien aún no había logrado comunicarse. Aang por su parte no se sentía digno de nada, marginándose de todas las tareas y encuentros, pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo en solitario, meditando por todo lo que había hecho y lo que no había logrado hacer.

Por otro lado, Korra y Bolin habían vuelto a sus _entretenidas_ tareas de papeleo, quedándose la mayor parte del tiempo encerrados en la oficina, reportando todas las actividades que habían sucedido y del cual no habían tenido tiempo de escribir. Korra odiaba eso, prefería mil veces ser aplastada.

\- ¿Has hablado con alguien de la ciudad? – preguntó Bolin detrás de un cerro de papeles por revisar y firmar.

\- Si no he hablado con nadie significa que son buenas noticias. Cuando llaman significa que algo malo pasó – respondió desganada Korra -. ¿Qué hay de ti, Bolin? Oh, verdad que no necesitas llamar a nadie, ya que la personas que necesitas llamar supongo que ya está aquí – se burló.

\- No sé cuánto ha pasado desde que estuvimos juntos en la misma unidad militar – respondió éste, refiriéndose a Opal -, supongo que la única manera de estar juntos es que haya una calamidad como un terremoto.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, deberías utilizar esta oportunidad para tener un bebe y quedarse aquí.

\- ¿Qué estás di-?

En ese momento, un breve golpe en la puerta anunció la presencia de alguien, que enseguida entró sin esperar respuesta. Se trataba de nadie menos que Opal, quien desde la entrada solo podía ver a Korra, ya que el otro escritorio estaba parcialmente escondido detrás de una pared y una montaña de papeles, lo que permitió que la Teniente se sintiera libre de bromear con ella.

\- Korra, _padre_ está en el teléfono solicitando hablar _con su hija_ – le dijo sonriendo burlescamente mientras se acercaba, hasta que una breve expresión terror y sorpresa pasó rápidamente por su rostro al ver que Bolin se encontraba a su lado, deteniéndola de inmediato en el lugar.

Korra también estaba sorprendida ¿cómo se le ocurría decir palabras tan ambiguas tan a la ligera? De inmediato le dirigió una mirada de reproche y silencio a Opal, siendo sorprendida por Bolin, aumentando la evidencia en su contra.

Opal miró deliberadamente hacia otro lado mientras cortaba precipitadamente la llamada con su padre, contrariando más a Korra.

\- Oye ¡¿solo le colgaste al Comandante de esa forma?! – exclamó preocupada.

\- Solo le colgué a mi papá, capitana – respondió políticamente la Teniente.

\- " _Hija…"_ – repitió lentamente Bolin -, así que el Comandante estaba deseoso de hablar con su "hija"

Korra soltó una nerviosa risa, buscando ayuda en los ojos de Opal.

\- Probablemente la Teniente se equivocó ¿no? ella siempre se refirió a ella, no a mí.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que hablaba de ti? – dijo Bolin, cogiéndola en su propia trampa, lo que hizo que Opal le lanzara una mirada asesina a Korra por su descuido, cosa que no fue pasada por alto por el Sargento -. ¿Sabes?... quizás me equivoque, pero en algunas partes los yernos suelen llamar a la pareja de sus hijas como sus propios hijos, o hijas…

\- Ah… ¿sí? – comentó Opal, sin sonar lo suficientemente convencida.

\- ¿Ustedes dos juegan así cuando están solas los dos?

\- Por favor, jamás he querido pasar el tiempo a solas _con ella_ – dijo Korra, sin ayudar a que eso mejorara. Pero Opal no estaba tan atenta por sus palabras.

\- ¿No te parece que está celoso? – preguntó esta.

\- ¿Ah?... La Primera Teniente Beifong fue la primera en decir algo mal ¿por qué la tomas solo contra mí? – le reprochó Korra a Bolin -, parece que no vas a decirle nada a ella – y Bolin solo la observaba, sin decir nada para defenderse -. Oh, así que eres un cobarde. Entonces es mejor que me vaya a realizar mi tratamiento médico, mi corazón me duele ¡tú haces que ocurra esto Sargento! – dramatizó Korra, levantándose y abandonando su oficina, dejándolos solos.

Opal sonrió ante el berrinche actuado de Korra. Era una buena estratega, eso le daba tiempo a ella de hacer lo que quisiera en el medicub, mientras ella se quedaba a solas con Bolin. Apenas la capitana abandonó la sala el Sargento se levantó, yendo a posicionarse a poca distancia de la ella, quien no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- ¿Es del tipo de mujer que entra al cuarto de alguien mientras está sola? – le preguntó.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Korra es una mujer, no podríamos haber hecho nada malo.

\- ¿Cómo que-? – se detuvo Bolin -. Tú sabes cómo es Korra, lo que _a ella_ le gusta – enfatizó. Pero Opal no continuó con su broma, era mejor otra cosa.

\- No solo hace un rato atrás… ahora mismo _de nuevo_ estás celoso – sonrió -. ¿Debería hacer más cosas como éstas?

\- ¿Qué harías si realmente estuviera celoso?

\- Te daría una recompensa, una grande – le dijo, aun sonriendo. Estaba disfrutando esto -. Puedes anticiparla.

* * *

\- "Prueba de micrófono. Revisando, uno, dos, tres" – se escuchó decir por alto parlante en toda la base.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de control se encontraba Iroh hablando por aquel micrófono, sonriendo al ver que funcionaba. Era lo que más le había tomado tiempo reparar y estaba satisfecho consigo mismo al ver que una vez más nada podía escapársele de las manos. Asami estaba junto a él, observándolo impresionada y a la vez entretenida al ver ese inocente comportamiento en alguien tan famoso e importante como él. Ella lo apreciaba mucho.

\- Realmente lograste repararlo – le dijo Asami.

\- Así es como puedo tratar a mis pacientes. La música cambia muchas cosas – respondió éste.

\- Uhm, entonces haré una selección de canciones – comentó Asami sacando su celular de su bolsillo.

\- Me encantaría escucharlo – dijo mientras veía como Asami conectaba su teléfono al parlante, regalándole una encantadora y tranquila música ambiental a todos.

* * *

Opal y Bolin aún estaban de pie uno frente al otro cuando esta música comenzó a sonar, y como siempre fue la Teniente la que comenzó.

\- Sabes, estamos solo nosotros dos en esta sala… hay música sonando también… ¿no crees que esto crea un ambiente romántico? – pero Bolin seguía serio. Al parecer también era a prueba de cosas románticas. Eso la molestó -. ¿Cómo es que no puedes hacer nada? ¿no crees que deberías aprovechar este momento?

\- Lo haré.

\- Bien – respondió aun enfadada, acercándose un paso más hacia Bolin, facilitándole más la tarea -. Adelante, hazlo.

Opal estaba a escasos centímetros del chico, esperando a que éste hiciera la movida. Entonces Bolin retrocedió un par de pasos, mirándola con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- La mejor forma de aprovechar este momento es haciendo el llamado para el patrullaje de la noche – respondió, saboreando el cambio de expresión de Opal. Él también sabía jugar. Un pequeño castigo por lo de endenante -. Bien, me retiro. Saludo – y se fue, dejando a la Teniente aun pasmada.

* * *

En la sala de control, Iroh recostado sobre una silla se encontró disfrutando en silencio y en solitario la dulce melodía que había puesto la doctora. Sus tareas por ese día habían finalizado, no así las de Asami quien lo había dejado para ir por sus últimas rondas médicas antes de dar por finalizado el día y poder descansar sin culpas, tal como él lo estaba haciendo.

La tranquilidad poco a poco estaba haciendo mella en su cuerpo, sumiéndolo lentamente en un letargo cada vez más intenso cuando pronto se vio en compañía de la capitana, la cual no sabía cuándo había llegado junto a él, aun así le correspondió con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cuál es la siguiente canción? – le preguntó al hombre, curiosa por saber la clase de música que Iroh escuchaba.

\- No estoy seguro, porque Asami fue la que colocó su teléfono – respondió sonriendo.

\- Oh, esto será interesante.

La canción ya había terminado, reproduciendo lo siguiente que estaba en el dispositivo, pero ninguna melodía armoniosa se dejó escuchar, en vez de eso una grabación comenzó a reproducirse, una con un tono de voz muy triste y lastimoso.

\- "Si hubiera sabido que iba a morir en un país extranjero, hubiera vivido una vida sin preocupaciones en vez de concentrarme en convertirme en profesora del hospital…" – se escuchó decir entre lloriqueos, llamando la atención de la capitana y del doctor en aquella habitación -. "Korra ¿estará en camino?... aun no llegas… Ah, no creo poder soportar esto hasta que llegues acá… Aun así, tú serás la primera en encontrarme si este auto se cae y muero…"

Ahí Korra lo recordó, esa grabación Asami probablemente la había hecho cuando ella casi se cae por aquel barranco. De hecho, lo habían hecho, pero para salvarse. La capitana sintió que debía detener eso, era algo personal, así como un posible y fallido testamento, pero su curiosidad era más grande y su cuerpo estaba petrificado atento a escuchar las palabras de la doctora.

\- "Sin embargo, si hubiera sabido que moriría así… entonces debí haberte dicho mis verdaderos sentimientos… que fui besada por una mujer sorprendente… sigo pensando en eso…"

Una ola de calor envolvió el rostro de Korra, avergonzada de escuchar todo eso en presencia de Iroh y prácticamente de toda la base. Éste último aun no podía creer todo eso, también sentía que debía hacer algo, pero aquellas palabras iban dirigidas a Korra, y si ella no lo había detenido, entonces él no era quién para hacerlo.

Mientras tanto, en el exterior, Asami corría a toda velocidad por la base, escuchando completamente apenada y avergonzada por los parlantes lo que ella había confesado un tiempo atrás. ¡¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida?! ¡¿Cómo no borró eso?! Ahora todos se habían enterado de prácticamente todo, observándola con una burlesca sonrisa mientras ella pasaba veloz frente a ellos, intentando llegar lo más rápido posible hasta la sala de control, o deseando, por lo menos, que se cayera y se pegara tan fuerte en la cabeza de modo que quedara inconsciente por los próximos veinte años, eso le ahorraría la vergüenza pública, y la vergüenza de enfrentar a Korra, que ya sabía todo, ¡absolutamente todo!

\- "Ahora me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho: Korra… realmente me gustaste"

.

.

.

~0~


	14. La confesión

**La confesión**

Apenas dejó su celular en la sala de telecomunicaciones y comenzó su última ronda médica notó de inmediato el cambio que la música ambiental que ella había puesto relajaba el ambiente en todas las salas. Ya no había tantas caras tristes y desesperanzadas, al contrario, era como si la música hiciera más efectos que los analgésicos y calmantes, influyendo también en el buen humor de todos, en la cooperación. Asami observaba sonriente como algunos pacientes ayudaban más a Kai con su brazo aun vendado que él a ellos, lo que causaba a que éste se prestara para bromas dentro de la sala, aumentando el buen ambiente. Pronto supo que ella no era necesaria allí, no porque no fuera bienvenida, simplemente quiso quedarse como una silenciosa espectadora que ya había visto suficiente.

Afuera el aire estaba fresco, y el suave silencio veraniego la invitaba por un paseo nocturno, el cual no pudo rechazar. Desde unos parlantes cercanos le llegaba la música, su música, mientras andaba sus pasos entre el camino de pequeñas piedrecillas, satisfecha como nunca. La canción estaba por terminar, y en su mente se preguntó vagamente a qué se reproduciría a continuación, repasando mentalmente todas las canciones que tenía en su dispositivo, pero ésta comenzó de forma muy extraña.

Unos gemidos la hicieron detenerse de inmediato ¿qué era eso? ¿algún audio desvergonzado que alguien le podría haber enviado? En un microsegundo temió lo peor, que Sokka por molestarla le haya enviado algo alguna vez y ella no lo hubiera borrado, algo _para mayores de edad_ , pero el sonido continuó.

\- "Si hubiera sabido que moriría en un país extranjero…" - ¿qué era…? – "Hubiera vivido una vida sin preocupaciones en lugar de concentrarme en convertirme en profesora del hospital"

\- ¡Oh! – exclamó Asami entendiéndolo rápidamente. No era porno como había pensado ¡era peor! ¡mucho peor! ¡era de esa vez que casi murió en el barranco! -. ¡Oh mierda! – gritó y se echó a correr en dirección hacia la sala como si el diablo la persiguiera.

\- "Hubiera disfrutado la vida sin ser tan amargada" – continuó el sonido, seguido por un llanto.

\- No, no, no, no, no, no – repetía Asami mientras corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban. Ahora más que nunca deseó que aquella grabación hubiera sido gemidos sexuales enviados como broma por Sokka, a que todos estuvieran escuchando _eso_.

\- "Oh, no… Dejar palabras como estas antes de morir es tan denigrante, ah… Korra ¿estás en camino?... aun no llegas, aun no llegas…"

Mientras tanto Korra escuchaba atenta la grabación. Estaba sentada sobre el gran escritorio, mirando fijamente al suelo. No quería ver el rostro de Iroh, eso la incomodaría, sacándola de su temporal burbuja de felicidad. Estaba feliz al escuchar los verdaderos sentimientos de Asami, esos que ella tanto se obstinaba en ocultarle. Imaginaba su rostro, surcado en lágrimas desvergonzadas, sufriendo aquellos últimos momentos, preguntando por ella, esperando por ella, diciendo toda clase de cosas que siempre deseó escuchar en persona, y que ahora recién venía a oírlo, desgraciadamente no era como ella esperaba. Aun así, estaba feliz.

\- "Ah, no creo que poder soportar esto hasta que llegues acá... Aun así, tú serás la primera en encontrarme si este auto se cae y muero" – continuó, echándose a llorar nuevamente.

Asami ya estaba dentro del edificio, subiendo las escaleras eufóricamente, escuchando el eco de su voz amplificada, de sus llantos y gemidos, implorando por Korra.

\- "Sin embargo, si hubiera sabido que moriría así…entonces debí haberte dicho mis verdaderos sentimientos…"

\- ¡No lo hagas! – gritó Asami, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, totalmente avergonzada mientras corría. Estaba ahí ¡la puerta estaba ahí! Solo unos pasos más y entraría a darle fin a todo.

\- "Que fui besada por una mujer sorprendente… Sigo pensando en eso…"

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta mientras escuchaba lentamente cada sílaba de cada palabra de una última frase. Abrió estrepitosamente la puerta y el corazón pareció abandonarla cuando observó el rostro de Korra, sentada en el escritorio frente al parlante. Bajando la mirada avanzó hasta el parlante, sin mirar hacia ningún otro lado, alargando su mano, degustando ya el celular en su poder.

\- "Korra… realmente me gustaste"

Escuchando aquellas últimas palabras como si se trataran de cuchillos que la apuñalaban, lo único que pudo obligarla a abrir los ojos opacados por la vergüenza fue el sentir algo duro entre sus manos: su celular. Al fin, y sin detenerse para nada, apenas lo cogió dio la media vuelta, desconectándolo, devolviendo sus pasos como si hubiera rebotado en los parlantes, y ahí, recién cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta, fue cuando observó a Korra a los ojos, aquellos desvergonzados y brillantes ojos llenos de dicha.

Sintió como si nuevamente hubiera caído por aquel barranco.

Apenas desapareció Asami fue cuando Korra se permitió recién parpadear, asimilando divertida todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo, interesándose por primera vez en la reacción de Iroh.

Luego de unos segundos, alguien al fin habló.

\- La música realmente cambia muchas cosas – le dijo Iroh, aun sorprendido, pero sonriéndole.

\- Parece que estoy en medio de ese cambio – le correspondió Korra, y de inmediato se abalanzó hacia la ventana de la sala, saltando hacia el exterior desde el segundo piso, asombrando más al sorprendido medico estrella.

Por otro lado, Asami iba tapándose los ojos con una mano mientras bajaba la escalera. No podía quitarse esa aplastante vergüenza de encima, lo que más deseaba ahora era desaparecer pronto de ahí, de la base misma si pudiera. Mientras tanto tenía que volver a correr, no quería que Korra la alcanzara, no quería verla, a ella menos que a nadie.

Avanzó con rapidez hasta alcanzar la puerta que daba hacia el exterior, lista para echarse a correr hasta perderse en el campo, y con un poco de suerte quizás se encontraría con una jauría de lobos que terminarían de una vez con todo eso. Pero antes incluso de que sus pies tomaran el impulso para aquella acción, antes siquiera de poder haber alcanzado a girar la manilla de la puerta ésta se abrió, asustándola, dejándole ver a la única persona que estaba por evitar.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Korra! – gritó Asami, dando un salto hacia atrás, y continuó retrocediendo mientras asustada observaba como Korra avanzaba hacia ella -. ¿Co-cómo es que estás aquí?... ¿por qué estás aquí?

\- Tengo una ventaja en cosas como éstas – le respondió al acecho.

\- Ah… ¿así que estás usando el entrenamiento de fuerzas especiales que se supone que utilizas para proteger al país en algo como esto? - _¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, Asami?_

\- ¿Por una razón completamente personal? Claro que sí, porque alguien por completo lo anunció públicamente – le sonrió.

\- ¡¿Eso no es…?! ¡No…! – pero ninguna frase la podía terminar. Podía sentir su rostro enrojecido, irradiando calor, mientras dejaba salir palabras incoherentes que penosamente intentaban justificar aquella grabación.

\- ¿No qué? – se burló Korra.

\- ¿Por qué estabas escuchando las grabaciones de otras personas? – preguntó desesperada Asami, logrando formular una frase completa, aunque no era una necesariamente inteligente.

\- No es como si lo hubiera buscado, solo lo oí.

\- Solo porque escuchas algo ¿lo oyes cuidadosamente? – continuó exasperada. Quería detenerse, quería salir de ahí, pero sabía que en el momento en que callara Korra la bombardearía. Rápidamente dejaba que las palabras salieran sin filtro de sus labios, listas a llenar el silencio cuando una risa irrumpió en la "conversación". Korra de pronto estuvo riendo frente a ella, observándola divertida, haciéndola enfadar y avergonzarse aún más.

\- Eres muy linda cuando dices argumentos ridículos – dijo la capitana con una brillante sonrisa, que de inmediato borró, sustituyéndola por un semblante más amenazador, que se lanzó a ella, haciéndola retroceder más mientras la escuchaba -: ¿Por qué estabas huyendo?... Cuando estabas a punto de morir tuviste el corazón para confesar, pero ahora que estás viva ¿cambiaste de opinión?

\- ¿Co-confesión? Esa no fue una confesión – dijo intentando sonar segura.

\- Eso – apuntó Korra a un parlante del comedor -, hace un momento era la voz de la doctora Sato.

\- No fui yo – mintió descaradamente Asami.

\- Este celular es tuyo – continuó Korra, arrebatando el dispositivo de sus manos, mostrándoselo para que detuviera todo eso, pero estaba obsesionada con negarlo.

\- No lo reconozco – volvió a mentir, pero supo que eso ya no era creíble, nada lo era -. Ah… basta, detente un momento, deja de hablar – dijo Asami, desistiendo de todo intento.

Korra detuvo su acecho, observando el rostro complicado de Asami, sabiendo que ella se había rendido. Pero, de lo que la doctora no se acordaba era que ella ya hace tiempo también se había rendido con ella. Era ella la que siempre tenía todas las de perder frente a Asami.

\- Es un honor saber que estoy en tus últimas palabras – le susurró Korra, intentando romper la tensión.

\- Si lo sabes, entonces es suficiente – respondió Asami, y enseguida intentó avanzar, como si todo hubiera quedado aclarado.

\- No es suficiente – la detuvo Korra, tomándola de un brazo.

\- Korra – habló Asami, mirándola con tono de súplica -, de verdad tengo que…

\- No tienes nada que hacer. Deja de rechazarme ¿sabes cuantas veces me has rechazado? – reprochó, alzando sin querer la voz, consternando más a Asami y pronto la capitana se dio cuenta de ello, deteniendo sus palabras, tomándose un tiempo para calmarse -. Tengo que escuchar la respuesta de si esa fue una confesión o no.

Asami tragó el espeso nudo que se había quedado atrapado en su garganta.

\- Te responderé – dijo luego de unos segundos -, así que suéltame y entonces hablaremos.

Korra se quedó observándola fijamente, sin confiar en sus palabras.

\- En serio – terminó diciendo Asami.

\- ¿De verdad? – pregutó Korra, como si aún no pudiera creerlo.

\- Sí – asintió Asami con su cabeza.

Korra vislumbró una luz de claridad, al fin iban a hablar de ello, y con aquella esperanza soltó lentamente el agarre del brazo de la doctora, atenta a las siguientes palabras que saldrían de su boca, de sus labios levemente entreabiertos. Tragando con dificultad observó cómo Asami pasaba la lengua por los suyos, preparando sus palabras… y enseguida todo había desaparecido.

\- ¡Caíste! – escuchó la voz infantil y alegre de Asami mientras veía impactada cómo ésta se alejaba corriendo hasta la otra puerta del comedor, y lo último que vio de ella fue su ondulado y oscuro pelo negro desaparecer entre el marco de la puerta.

No lo podía creer ¡¿era en serio?! Pero a esas alturas no podía enfadarse, así que lo único que hizo fue reír fuertemente por todo lo que había sucedido, por aquella intrépida doctora que la había engañado, a ella, la que se supone era la capitana de las fuerzas especiales. Era algo cómico.

.

.

Lejos de ahí, detrás de las barracas donde dormían los soldados, estaban sentados en la intemperie Mako, Meelo y los dos mellizos, quienes sonreían cómplices entre sí, observando el rostro endurecido y enfadado de Mako, quien no paraba de mascullar cosas entre dientes.

\- ¿Lo ves? Tenía razón – apuntó Wing dándole un codazo a Mako, quien a regañadientes sacó su billetera para extraer unos cuantos yuanes, listo para pagar una estúpida apuesta que había perdido contra los mellizos. Estaba contando el dinero entre sus dedos, y a continuación se los estaba ofreciendo a Wing, cuando escuchó lo que dijo su hermano mellizo.

\- ¿Entonces ahora tendremos que llamar a la doctora Sato cuñada? – propuso Wei, sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué? No ¿cuñada de quién? – se alarmó Mako, lanzándoles miradas desaprobatorias, aun conservando el dinero.

\- Ellos tienen que casarse para que se convierta en nuestra cuñada – se apuró a aclarar Meelo, como para ponerse del lado de Mako, pero enseguida dudó -, pero ¿eso se puede realizar?

\- ¿Qué? ¿casarse? ¡Claro! ¿por qué no? – respondió Wei, atento a las manos de Mako.

\- Es algo completamente normal ¿no? – secundó su mellizo.

\- Tsk ¿pueden pegarse al manual de campo? – dijo Mako - ¡El Manual no dice nada de eso!

\- Harían una linda pareja – continuó Wing, ignorándolo.

\- Concuerdo completamente. Suertuda de Korra.

\- No me agrada. No me agrada la doctora Sato – profirió Mako.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Es una doctora que tiene mucho dinero, es famosa, muy inteligente y por si fuera poco tiene ese cuerpazo que… - de inmediato Wei calló, censurado por la peligrosa mirada de Mako.

\- Es por eso que no me agrada ¿por qué una mujer así se fijaría en Korra?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Meelo receloso.

\- Si ¿acaso hay algo malo con nuestra capitana? – desconfió Wing.

\- ¿Acaso piensas que no es lo suficientemente buena para ella? – lo acosó Wei.

\- ¡Korra las merece a todas! – gritó Meelo.

\- ¡No es eso! – se apresuró a excusarse Mako, escondiendo el dinero entre sus manos que ya a estas alturas le estaba molestando.

\- ¿Entonces qué es?

\- ¿Cómo no lo entienden? ¿Creen que Sato la aceptará completamente? Como si un corazón pudiera cambiar tan fácil en el extranjero, ¡nunca se sabe cuándo ella se arrepentirá! ¡Imaginen si ella sabe lo que nosotros hacemos! Con toda su ética médica y esas cosas, ella no entiende cómo es realmente el mundo ¿Cómo es que no lo entienden? – los acusó Mako -. Ah, es tan frustrante… - dijo, y a continuación se levantó, abandonándolos.

\- Hm… oye ¿cómo es Opal? ¿acaso ella no es doctora también? – le preguntó Meelo a los mellizos.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Ahora que está con nosotros puedes conocerla mejor – respondió Wing -. Aww… ¿por qué Mako se está comportando así?

\- Hey, pero Mako no nos entregó el dinero que nos debía – apuntó Wei a su hermano.

\- ¡Oh! – exclamó éste poniéndose de pie -. ¡Mako! ¡Mako detente!

\- ¡Atrápalo! – le gritó Wei poniéndose de pie y yendo en su búsqueda.

.

.

Asami intentaba mantener la calma en esa situación. Había sido convocada para una última reunión antes de que esa desastrosa noche continuara, y ahí estaba, de pie frente a su equipo médico, frente a sus amigos que se habían quedado en la Isla por los pacientes, cediendo sus asientos, comprometidos con la salud. Esperaba que solo fuera así.

Aclarándose la garganta, e ignorando las sonrisas cómplices que le lanzaban desde todos los extremos de la mesa, procedió a hablar profesionalmente de la junta.

\- Suki, por favor organiza una lista con los suministros médicos que necesitamos para el final de la noche, y luego hay que enviarla a la capital.

\- Muy bien – sonrió ésta.

\- Jinora ¿cómo van los pacientes?

\- Mejor, aquella _música_ los puso de muy buen humor – dijo con doble sentido.

\- Muy bien – repitió, intentando ignorar esto.

\- Entonces, para resumir esta reunión – intervino Sokka con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro -, podríamos decir que la doctora Sato se le confesó a la capitana ¿verdad? – finalizó, observando a todos en busca de apoyo, el que fue dado en forma de risas y murmullos.

\- En esta situación, decir que la capitana se confesó primero pondría las cosas en el orden correcto – agregó Suki, riendo al ver como el rostro serio de Asami no podía ocultar su vergüenza, tiñendo de carmín su pálida piel con cada segundo que pasaba.

\- Como todos ustedes son personas inteligentes – logró decir Asami después de unos segundos -, deberían hablar estas cosas a mis espaldas y chismear entre ustedes cuando yo no estoy… Así que, concentrémonos – dijo dando por zanjado el asunto, sin ceder ante las burlas de sus compañeros -. Para aquellos del primer grupo que se irán mañana…

\- ¿Entonces hoy es considerado el primer día de relación entre ustedes dos? – interrumpió Sokka.

\- ¡Sokka! – protestó Asami.

\- Es a partir de mañana – respondió Suki.

\- ¡Suki!

\- No, por lo general el primer día es a partir de la confesión – agregó Jinora, sorprendiendo a Asami.

\- ¡Hey! – exclamó llamando la atención de todos -. Bien, entonces para aquellos el cual _hoy es el primer día_ – se confundió Asami, dándose cuenta muy tarde, emitiendo un alarido de protesta.

\- ¡El primer día es hoy! – gritaron en conjunto Sokka y Suki.

\- ¿No pueden todos simplemente volver a la capital? ¿eh? – preguntó molesta Asami.

\- ¿Para darte más tiempo a solas con la capitana? – continuó Sokka, logrando sonoras carcajadas en el grupo.

.

.

Mientras todos reían en la reunión, a costas de Asami, había una situación completamente distinta a no tantos metros de aquella sala, específicamente en una de las alas donde estaban los pacientes. Ahí se vivía una situación completamente tensa y casi desagradable.

Aang en silencio y con extremo cuidado estaba tomando los signos vitales de los pacientes, pero no de cualquiera, sino los de Chong, quien lo observaba atento y disgustado. Pronto Aang terminó de colocar en su brazo una banda de presión y enseguida se incorporó con lentitud, como para evitar asustarlo.

\- Revisaré la presión arterial – le comunicó.

Chong lo miró consternado y de inmediato emitió un sonido de molestia, quitando su vista de él. En ese momento venía ingresando Suki a la sala, lista para su última revisión de pacientes.

\- Disculpe, señorita – la llamó Chong -, ¿podría usted revisar mis signos?

Suki se extrañó de aquella petición, ya que Aang estaba a su lado haciendo exactamente lo que él le pedía a ella que hiciera ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Para aclarar sus dudas intentó encontrar la mirada de Aang, pero extrañamente la de él estaba perdida, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto mucho a Aang.

\- ¿Por qué? El doctor está haciendo ello, además gracias a que él lo encontró es que usted está aquí, por lo que no puede haber mejor médico para usted – respondió la chica, intentando alentar a Aang.

\- Exactamente por eso – respondió aburrido -. Sigo recordando esa ocasión y eso me hace enfadar demasiado. Además, su mano está temblando ¿Cómo me sentiré seguro con ello? ¿es él realmente un médico?

Ante ese comentario, Suki vio cómo Aang de inmediato escondió su temblorosa mano detrás de su espalda. Lucía asustado, como si algo hubiera sucedido entre ellos dos. No lo sabía con certeza, y desde su escaso conocimiento solo podía hacer una cosa.

\- Entonces ¿con quién vas a cambiar? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a la camilla -, ¿acaso quieres a ese doctor tan famoso que está por ahí dando vueltas? – preguntó un tanto burlesca, refiriéndose a Iroh -. Oh, pero él está atendiendo otros asuntos de carácter indispensable… ¿qué podemos hacer? ¿pedirle que deje todo de lado para revisar _solo_ una presión arterial?

Chong captó la ironía con la que se estaba dirigiendo aquella mujer, y de inmediato supo que era mejor no continuar. Aang continuaba sin moverse de ahí, visiblemente incómodo y tímido, eso molestó aún más a Suki.

\- Tu médico de cabecera no es alguien a quien tú puedas decidir, menos en un estado de emergencia como éste – dijo Suki, poniendo orden -. Si quieres mejorar, entonces debes recibir el tratamiento sin chistar – terminado eso se dirigió a Aang, con el mismo semblante endurecido -. Trátalo bien, para que pueda sanar rápidamente.

Aang asintió en silencio y Suki dio por finalizado el asunto, volviéndose hacia otro paciente para revisarlo, pero siempre pendiente de lo que acontecía en aquella camilla en la que la tensión era palpable. Después de unos minutos Aang pronto terminó de tomar la presión del muchacho, y cuando procedía a quitarle el artefacto del brazo, Chong violentamente se lo quitó el mismo, casi tirándoselo al médico para que él no lo volviera a tocar. Aang no demostró nada, es más, actuó como si lo mereciera, alejándose silencioso hasta abandonar la habitación, sin ser consciente de nada a su alrededor, ni siquiera a la vista atenta de Suki, quien había visto toda la escena.

.

.

Asami salió del medicub entre molesta y avergonzada. No es como si no esperase que sus _amigos_ la molestaran, y eso iba a continuar el día de mañana, y por mucho tiempo más, pero para lo que no estaba preparada era para enfrentar a todos los soldados que ahora sabían lo que ella sentía por su capitana. Era algo que no quería afrontar de inmediato, por eso, apenas salió del medicub tuvo que voltearse y _hacer_ como que se estaba estirando cuando vio a dos soldados pasar cerca de ella. Cuando estuvo segura de que ya no estaban cerca procedió a moverse con más cautela. Debía llegar a su "habitación" sin encontrarse con nadie del rubro militar.

Con esa idea en mente, se desplazó casi pegada a la pared del medicub, atenta al sonido de las pisadas en la gravilla, esperando en la equina y cuando ya no oyó ningún sonido salió de su escondite, para rápidamente detenerse a tiempo al ver que Korra pasaba junto a Bolin a unos metros de ahí. Avergonzada retrocedió rápidamente, guarneciéndose en las murallas, cuando su espalda chocó con algo suave. Asustada se dio la vuelta y exclamó cuando se percató de que Opal la había visto haciendo todo eso.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó.

\- No estaba haciendo nada – se justificó Asami.

\- Estabas haciendo algo. Parecía como si estuvieses evitando a gente, porque se nota que estás avergonzada.

Entre toda la gente con la que podría toparse, justo tuvo que hacerlo con Opal, quien al parecer estaba disfrutando con todo aquello, sacándole en cara todo, sin otra intención más que la molestarla.

\- Tsk, sólo ve por donde estabas yendo – emitió enfadada Asami, sin tiempo para gastar peleando con ella.

\- Tienes agallas, Sato, sobre todo para pensar en salir con la capitana del Equipo Alfa de Fuerzas Especiales. No es cualquier persona, y aun así… tu siempre vas por lo más alto ¿no? ¿aunque sea mujer?

Asami no dijo nada, no era para nada como lo había dicho, ella no lo entendía.

\- Beifong, déjame preguntarte algo – dijo más tranquila.

\- Dime. No te pongas seria conmigo – emitió Opal, y enseguida se cruzó de brazos, apoyando su cuerpo en la pared del medicub -, el ejército es _mi_ territorio.

\- Para ti, el trabajo que hace tu novio... ¿eso no te molesta? ¿no te asusta el saber que puede lastimarse, o desaparecer?... ¿no tienes miedo de esas cosas? No lo sé muy bien, pero el Sargento Bolin también hace un trabajo peligroso junto a Korra.

Opal demoró en responder, esa pregunta le resultó lastimosamente familiar.

\- Para ser precisa, el usar varias rutas de tierra, agua y aire para penetrar detrás de las líneas enemigas, y el reconocimiento de las operaciones militares de las guerrillas, la recopilación de inteligencia, operaciones de rescate de rehenes, destrucción de instalaciones militares claves, persuasión para la rendición, etc., son tareas que se llevan a cabo durante el uso de nuestras vidas _como garantía_ – dijo Opal, en un principio confundiendo a Asami, pero enseguida ésta comprendió que lo había dicho para ejemplificar qué tan bien preparados estaban todos ellos para todos los escenarios posibles. No estaban listos para morir -. Pero, más de lo que él hace, estoy más asustada de estar separada de él. Ese es el por qué no tengo miedo de nada ahora mismo, porque estamos bajo el mismo cielo. Para ponerlo simple, estoy cegada por amor – respondió sin inmutarse, casi orgullosa de sus palabras -, así es como me siento.

Apenas terminó su respuesta, Opal determinó que no había nada más que decir. Sus intenciones de molestar a la doctora habían cambiado radicalmente en el momento en que ella le formuló la pregunta. Entendía cómo se estaba sintiendo, más aún conociendo la tosca personalidad de su otrora rival universitaria, eso las hacía tener algo en común, y en honor a ello no le diría nada en vano esta vez. Quizás su confesión bastara para que ella pudiera aclarar, aunque sea un poco, la compleja situación por la que debía estar pasando.

El silencio de la doctora bastó para que entendiera que todo lo dicho había hecho mella en ella, por lo que se alejó de la doctora sin siquiera despedirse.

Opal avanzó en silencio, volviendo de vez en cuando su mirada hacia donde había dejado a Asami, hasta que desapareció de su campo visual. Aun pensaba en la pregunta hecha por la doctora, inventando mil respuestas más, y en eso estaba cuando a lo lejos observó a Korra, quien estaba sentada en las escalas de la entrada del edificio principal, con la misma cara entristecida de Asami, mientras distraída lanzaba una piedra blanca hacia arriba, la cual caía entre sus manos despreocupadas. Opal avanzó hasta coger la piedra entre sus manos, y fue recién ahí cuando Korra notó su presencia.

\- ¿Por qué el aspecto de miseria? – preguntó Opal, a pesar de intuir la respuesta.

\- No es miseria, sino angustia – respondió la capitana, sin ánimos de bromear, como suponía -, así que, déjame preguntarte una cosa… ¿alguna vez has estado molesta por la ocupación de Bolin?

¿Era una broma?

\- ¿Por qué todos están con esa pregunta? ¿es la pregunta del día? – exclamó Opal, confundiendo a Korra -. Si van a preguntar lo mismo, hablen la una con la otra.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Recién Sato me preguntó lo mismo – respondió, observando la expresión de sorpresa en Korra.

\- ¿Y qué le respondiste? – preguntó inquieta.

\- Escúchalo de ella tú misma – le dijo sin ninguna sutileza. Ella no adoptaría el papel de mensajera -. Esta no es una guerra de inteligencia. Una guerra cara a cara es la respuesta, _capitana_.

\- Tsk – masculló irónica Korra, recostándose en las escalas -. Tú dices eso, pero estás…

\- Bueno, yo siempre estoy en una guerra mano a mano – sonrió, y recién ahí observó detenidamente la piedra que le había quitado a Korra -. ¿Qué es esto? ¿a quién se lo vas a lanzar?

\- Estaba a la mitad de elegir. Dámela – pidió Korra, alzando perezosa su mano, pero atenta al preciado objeto. Opal fue más rápida, y retrocedió en el instante que la capitana pensaba arrebatársela.

\- Intenta quitármela – bromeó.

\- No querrás arrepentirte, así que ven aquí.

\- ¿No crees que puedas contra mí? – continuó mientras retrocedía, ostentando la piedra entre sus manos, y tan preocupada estaba de no quitar su vista de Korra, que jamás notó cuando tropezó con algo, _o alguien_ y cuando volteó para disculparse, sus ánimos de jugar con Korra se esfumaron en el instante en que el rostro serio de Bolin estuvo a pocos centímetros del suyo. Era tiempo de marcharse, pero Bolin la detuvo.

Opal no necesitaba de mucho para saber lo que estaba pensando aquel chico.

\- Ese es el por qué te dije que vinieras aquí – escuchó decir a Korra detrás de ella.

\- ¿Creo que interrumpo algo? – dijo Bolin -, parecía que había un muy buen ambiente entre ustedes dos.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿no puedo ser amigable con mi capitana?

\- _¿Mi capitana_? – repitió Korra detrás.

\- ¿Aun estás enojada? – preguntó Bolin, más sonriente.

\- ¿No debo estar enojada? – respondió levantando la voz -. No es como si te estuviera pidiendo _que lo hagas_ todo el tiempo con tres descansos de treinta minutos al día – continuo, refiriéndose a la petición de un beso que Bolin le había denegado -, sólo te pedí que lo hicieras cuando no había ojos viendo, sin embargo, rehuiste decididamente… Sólo vete a arrepentirte de tu error.

\- Aaaahhh – dijo Korra, llamando la atención de ambos, quienes la observaban mientras se acercaba -. ¿Eso? Esa cosa donde tu… ¿eso? – dijo mientras apuntaba a ambos con sus dedos, dándole codazos a Bolin y guiñándole un ojo a Opal, pero ninguno de ellos parecía simpatizar con ella.

\- Eso no – respondió Opal, lanzándole una fría mirada, intuyendo sus sucios pensamientos -. Tomarse de las manos, abrazarse por un momento… solo pido eso ¿acaso no lo haces con Asami? – preguntó con el único motivo de avergonzarla, conociendo, nuevamente, la respuesta, pero no tenía tiempo de profundizar en ello -. Él no ha tomado ninguna vez mi mano apropiadamente, y si tiene que retenerme siempre es por el brazo o el hombro – dijo, acusando a Bolin, quien esta vez era su turno de avergonzarse.

\- Ohh – lo culpó Korra.

\- Ohh – se burló Opal -, idiota, tú debes ser igual, por algo son amigos - Dicho esto Opal se acercó a Korra, tomando su mano para luego depositar aquella piedra blanca en su palma-. Toma, por favor tírasela entremedio de sus cejas, quizás así se le vaya la estupidez.

Dijo eso y se fue.

Ambos la observaron aun asombrados por su desempeño, por siempre manipular la situación para volverlas a su favor. Pasado unos segundos, Korra fue la primera en romper aquel silencio formado.

\- Bien, muchas cosas en una sola noche. Me iré a dormir – dijo mientras se dirigía hasta las escaleras del edificio -. Haz lo mismo, o ve y hazle todas esas cosas a ella – bromeó -. Buenas noches, _idiota._

.

.

* * *

Otro nuevo día y las cosas parecían volver a ser normal. El cantar de los soldados que desde temprano hacían ejercicio se escuchaba por todo el campamento, como ocurría cada día, y como también era usual, en el mismo y estratégico lugar estaban Asami, Suki y Jinora atentas al pasar de los soldados, anonadadas en cada trote que ellos daban, en cada músculo contraído, en cada gota de sudor que bajaba por sus cuerpos. Era todo un espectáculo.

\- Quedarnos fue una muy buena idea – comentó Jinora, apoyada en un pequeño cerco que separaba el camino con el pequeño y discreto lavadero en el cual estaban.

\- Parece que hemos regresado a la vida normal – agregó Asami, sin apartar su vista del grupo.

\- Es agradable que los símbolos de una vida normal sean músculos y abdominales – dijo Suki.

Las tres rieron, divertidas en su juego, aunque sin despegar sus ojos de aquellos hombres que intentaban ser indiferentes mientras pasaban junto a ellas.

\- Dijiste que había una reunión en el campamento principal – le comentó una distraída Suki a una distraída Asami -, ¿no estás atrasada?

\- Solo es un atraso – respondió aun distante la doctora.

Jinora notó que Asami no estaba bromeando, es más, aun no despertaba del hipnótico contoneo de aquellos hombres ¿no debería sentirse un poco menos atraída a ellos? Quizás era un cambio paulatino el que tenía que formarse, o qué sabía ella, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer una pequeña prueba.

\- Oh ¡buenos días capitana! – exclamó dirigiéndose hacia _alguien_ _detrás_ de Asami.

Y como si esa hubiera sido una palabra mágica, Asami de un salto comenzó a correr, alejándose de ellas, para el gran deleite y asombro de Jinora. Suki rió ante el actuar de su jefa de equipo, quien había caído directamente en la trampa de la enfermera.

\- ¿Por qué ella es engañada por una cosa como ésta? – preguntó Jinora, mientras veía a Asami desaparecer por el camino -, ¿tal vez no fue solo un beso lo que ellas compartieron?

\- Jinora – llamó su atención Suki.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Realmente la gente se besa en medio de su trabajo y vida personal así? – fue una pregunta hecha con un tono que bordeaba el escándalo.

\- ¿Qué?

Mientras tanto Asami jamás dejó de correr hasta que estuvo a las puertas del edificio principal. No se detuvo ni se molestó en mirar hacia atrás, hasta que estuvo convencida de que nadie la seguía. Agotada por realizar un trabajo de gran gasto energético tan temprano en la mañana y sin preparación previa, apenas estuvo resguardada por murallas se detuvo y apoyó su peso en sus rodillas, tomando rápidas y cortas respiraciones, exhausta y avergonzada. Tan preocupada estaba en ello, que jamás se dio cuenta de que cerca de aquella muralla en la que había decidido descansar, había una ventana, y apoyada en ella no estaba nadie más que la mismísima capitana. Ya era tarde cuando sorprendida casi tropieza al retroceder en el momento que descubrió a Korra observándola divertida desde arriba.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Me asustaste! – exclamó Asami entre jadeos -, pero ¿por qué estás aquí?

\- Porque he estado aquí desde hace rato – respondió sonriente Korra. Fue ahí cuando Asami se dio cuenta que había caído en una trampa, y de inmediato cerró los ojos por haber sido tan estúpida -. ¿Fuiste engañada?

\- Tsk, esto es debido a- se detuvo en medio de la frase. Quedaría más mal si es que le decía que _por su culpa_ había sido engañada -. Estoy muy ocupada, tengo que ir a una reunión… así que, nos vemos.

Pero antes de que lograra dar un segundo paso, Korra la retuvo por un brazo.

\- Yo también tengo que ir a esa reunión. Parece que estaba predestinado que me encontrases para que te diera un aventón.

\- Iré por mi cuenta.

\- ¿Para que cuelgues de nuevo por un acantilado?

\- Si eso sucede, tú aparecerás.

\- Tsk, ¿por qué estás continuamente huyendo? Me evitas incluso después de confesarte, me evitas incluso después de incluirme en tu testamento.

\- Ese no era un testamento – respondió Asami, levemente avergonzada.

\- Dijiste que tu corazón constantemente se agitaba.

\- Esa no era realmente yo.

\- Está bien – dijo Korra emitiendo un cansado suspiro. No podía con ella cuando estaba a la defensiva, aun eso era tema sensible para Asami -. No estoy preguntando por tu sinceridad… Mira, vamos a pensar que tú _no perdiste_ porque tus sentimientos fueron expuestos, aunque incluso así, me gustas más.

Asami no pudo evitar sonreír ante toda esa palabrería. Y así sin más sus defensas una vez más habían sido penetradas por las ingeniosas palabras de la capitana, quien seguía observándola con aquella profunda expresión que captaban absoluta y peligrosamente toda su atención.

\- Deja de bromear.

\- Nunca bromeo con esto -. Un ruido detrás de ella hizo que Korra por unos segundos volviera su vista hacia el interior del edificio, encontrándose con la mirada de Bolin. Rápidamente volvió hacia Asami -. Te veré en la puerta principal en diez minutos.

Unas cuantas horas después, Asami y Korra venían de regreso a la base sentadas sobre un gran Jeep de la milicia. Solo ambas habían sido citadas, en representación de toda la base, y había resultado ser una reunión extremadamente concisa y precisa sobre las nuevas pautas de las cuales se guiarían hasta que se depusiera la situación de catástrofe.

\- Porque era una reunión en la base, pensé que sería muy estricta – comentó Asami -, pero todos son muy divertidos.

\- Para la gente que se reúne en condiciones adversas, el humor en una condición imprescindible.

\- Ah, ése es el por qué – entendió Asami -. Tú haces lo mismo, al parecer. Entre más seria es la situación, más bromeas.

Korra sonrió. Ésa era una de las razones.

\- Si estás seria en una situación seria, todo se vuelve muy serio – argumentó.

\- Hm, y ¿cómo se siente vivir mientras haces el trabajo que alguien tiene que hacer? ¿estás orgullosa?

\- Claro que no, no es propicio para citas – bromeó.

\- Ya veo – rió Asami.

\- Hablando de eso ¿Cuántos novios has tenido?

\- ¿Y a qué viene esa pregunta? ¿por qué todos preguntan eso?

\- Oh, el _o la_ anterior a mí que hizo esta pregunta ¿Quién es? – preguntó Korra con semblante serio, pero Asami continuó con su juego.

\- Hmmm… - pero antes de que pudiera formular una respuesta, una explosión a su derecha interrumpió abruptamente el ambiente, ocasionando que el auto se elevara por unos segundos por los aires para aterrizar violentamente unos metros más allá, desviándose del camino.

Korra en todo momento intentó mantener la situación bajo control, maniobrando con pericia el vehículo a pesar de que uno de sus neumáticos había sido severamente dañado. Si su actuar no hubiera sido tan rápido como el ataque, el auto se hubiera volcado, y quizás ahora estarían cayendo por el barranco que se presentaba a solo unos pocos metros de donde había detenido el jeep.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! – exclamó aun asustada Asami, observando hacia todos lados, aun con el corazón en la garganta.

\- No lo sé. Inspeccionaré el área, así que quédate aquí y no te muevas – respondió Korra.

De inmediato la capitana abrió la puerta del vehículo, y sin salir de él se estiró hacia el suelo hasta alcanzar una gran piedra que había cerca, apenas la hubo cogido volvió a incorporarse en el vehículo y eligiendo estratégicamente un objetivo a unos metros de ellas lanzó la piedra, observando el rebote de ella por el camino.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Asami, atenta a las acciones de Korra, mientras observaba para todos lados.

\- Si lo que pienso es correcto, esa fue una mina anti-personal.

\- ¿Una mina?

Korra buscó otro objeto pesado dentro del vehículo, decidiéndose por coger una botella de aluminio, y enseguida la arrojó sobre otro objetivo, y ésta apenas tocó el suelo a dos metros de donde estaba el jeep salió volando por los aires, en una violenta y estruendosa explosión.

\- ¿En verdad pasamos por sobre una mina? – preguntó asustada la doctora, asombrada de que no les hubiera sucedido nada.

\- Menos mal que andábamos en un vehículo de la milicia, en un auto común y corriente no sé qué hubiera sucedido – respondió Korra, adivinando los pensamientos de Asami -. Parece que el terremoto movió alguna de esas minas hasta aquí. Es por ello que no puedes moverte libremente – le advirtió -. Estamos en medio de un campo minado.

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? – preguntó sacando su celular -, ¡y para variar no hay señal!

Korra levantó su radio y lo único que salía de ella era el ruido de interferencia.

\- La radio tampoco funciona. Asami, dame tu bolso – le pidió, y apenas lo tuvo saltó hacia la parte trasera del jeep, abriendo una de las cajas que había ahí, de las cuales extrajo una pila de pequeños banderines los que colocó en el bolso que devolvió a la doctora -. Ahora, vamos a salir de este lugar.

\- Pero hay minas por todos lados – dijo intentando no sonar asustada.

\- Sólo sígueme, parándote solo donde yo haya puesto mi pie.

Diez minutos después y ambas chicas recién se habían alejado solo un par de metros desde el vehículo. Asami observaba cómo Korra con ayuda de una pala palpaba cada centímetro de tierra antes de decidirse a avanzar, y apenas lo hacía de inmediato se volvía hacia ella para cuidar donde pisara.

\- Korra, ¿qué sucede si alguien se para en una mina?

\- Ahí solo puede ocurrir una sola cosa – respondió, sin quitar la vista de su trabajo -. A diferencia de en las películas, si uno pisa sobre ella, siempre explotará.

Korra dio un gran salto, avanzando más terreno esta vez, extendiéndole una mano a Asami para que la siguiera, exactamente igual a como ella lo había hecho. Una vez que las dos estuvieron en el mismo metro cuadrado Korra volvió a su trabajo, y ahí a unos centímetros de la pala desterró parcialmente lo que parecía ser un tubo de tamaño mediano que fácilmente se confundía con el entorno. La capitana le pidió un banderín, y Asami enseguida se lo entregó.

\- ¿Es esa una mina? – preguntó curiosa mirando sobre el hombro de la capitana.

\- Sí. Es una M16-A1. La mejor manera de enfrentar una mina, es ir despacio, así que demoraremos en salir de aquí. Pero no te preocupes – la tranquilizó Korra -, mientras tanto puedes deleitarte con mi sexy trasero.

Asami sonrió, sintiendo un agradable y _desubicado_ sentimiento de calidez.

\- Son momentos como éste donde tus bromas me dan fuerza – le dijo.

Ante éstas palabras Korra se irguió, dejando de hacer su trabajo para voltearse a mirar a Asami.

\- "No te preocupes" fue la broma – respondió -. Y después de eso fui completamente seria.

\- Ah – discrepó, sonriente.

Una hora y media después y ambas habían pasado por aquel campo minado que terminó siendo constatado en diez metros a la redonda. A Asami le pareció un trabajo sumamente agotador sabiendo que estaba a un tiro de roca desde el jeep, distancia que le habría tomado solo unos segundos recorrer, y que ahora, gracias a eso le había llevado casi dos horas. Abrumada bajo el intenso calor del sol, la doctora se permitió desplomarse sobre el suelo, superando airosa otra situación en donde había estado comprometida su vida.

\- Con esto ya son dos los vehículos que arruino – comentó desalentada.

\- Cierto – sonrió Korra, agachándose junto a ella -. Me gustaría hacer un drama de todo esto, pero contigo casi siempre suelen ser situaciones interesantes. Y ya que arruinaste dos carros, podemos arruinar tu labial.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Tienes el labial que estas usando ahora? – le preguntó la capitana, observando fijamente sus labios.

Asami no supo qué pensar hasta que torpemente buscó el objeto en su bolso, apenas Korra lo tuvo en sus manos sonrió, y lentamente se acercó hacia la doctora, disminuyendo la distancia entre ellas. Asami no se movió, su mente estaba en blanco, sin entender cómo habían llegado a ello, solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando sentir algo. Pero nada tocó su cuerpo. Cuando abrió los ojos observó como Korra sonriente escribía algo con su labial en un trozo de madera que antes no había visto, era eso lo que Korra había sacado de su espalda, no se había acercado a besarla, sino a coger ese objeto.

\- ¿Por qué tan roja? – se burló la capitana. _¡Ella lo sabía! ¡Lo había hecho a propósito! Fuiste engañada dos veces el día de hoy_ -, ¿mucho calor? ¿o…?

\- Cállate – se apresuró a decir Asami, apartando su mirada mientras sentía como el calor invadía su rostro.

Korra rió juguetonamente, y a los pocos segundos su risa fue compartida por Asami. Se lo merecía. Cuando terminaron de reír, la doctora observó el trabajo de Korra, ella solo usando las cosas que tenía a mano había logrado montar un improvisado, pero funcional cartel el cual advertía el campo de minas.

"Campo de Minas – ¡NO ENTRAR!" decía el cartel, y Korra satisfecha limpió sus manos.

\- Listo, vamos.

\- Espera un momento – la detuvo Asami, acercándose hacia el cartel con su labial, en el cual, en una esquina dibujó una calavera y dos huesos cruzados bajo ella, símbolo universal de peligro.

\- Hay gente que no sabe ese idioma – respondió Asami, observando el rostro de Korra. Ella solo sonrió, pensando que había dibujado eso como entretención, pero había sido tremendamente importante hacerlo. Se reprochó mentalmente por no haberlo hecho, y admiró que a la doctora se le hubiera ocurrido, siempre pensando en todas las personas de la zona.

Una hora después ambas iban cruzando el campo bajo un sol abrasador, sin signo alguno de civilización a su alrededor que pudiera ir a rescatarlas. Aun así, había algo placentero en esa desolación, en aquel paisaje verde acunado por la suave brisa salada del mar. Era realmente relajante.

\- El paisaje es hermoso – comentó Asami.

\- Así es.

\- Y no es que quiera arruinar todo esto, o que creas que me siento incómoda, pero ¿realmente tenemos que seguir caminando? No vine con nada adecuado para hacerlo – dijo mostrando sus zapatos de doctora, planos y delgados, denotando que debía ser realmente incómodo para ella caminar y pisar una afilada piedra.

\- Lo siento por ello, pero por ahora no tenemos más opción. Ya que nos tomó cerca de cuarenta minutos conducir sesenta kilómetros… ¿aún nos quedarán treinta kilómetros más? Si fuéramos a la velocidad de un Equipo de Fuerza Especial, llegaremos esta noche. Pero a este ritmo, quizás llegaremos mañana.

\- Que alentador.

\- Si no quieres sólo caminar ¿debemos tomarnos de las manos y caminar? – le dijo Korra.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Incluso después de que hago que tu corazón se agite?

\- ¿Quieres parar? – protestó avergonzada.

\- Ah… Acabo de salvarte de nuevo, y aquí vas otra vez – reprochó Korra, deteniéndose y descansando sus manos en su cadera -. ¿Las personas normalmente son diferente antes de morir que cuando están sólo viviendo? Ah, tu eres tan diferente en la mañana y en la tarde…

\- ¿Yo? ¿qué tan diferente? – preguntó deteniéndose.

\- En la mañana eres extremadamente bonita y dulce…. Y en la tarde… eres _terriblemente_ bonita.

Asami rió sarcásticamente, no impresionándose demasiado por las palabras de Korra.

\- Dime la verdad, has salido con un camión lleno de mujeres ¿no es cierto?

\- ¿Por qué todas las mujeres preguntan eso? – preguntó falsamente ofendida -. Si digo que salí mucho, obviamente se molestan; y si digo que no, no me creen e igual se molestan.

\- Hm, ¿quién es la mujer que estaba molesta, y quién es la mujer que no te creyó? – le preguntó más interesada.

\- Oh, mira ¡un camión! – exclamó Korra alejándose rápidamente hasta el camino, aprovechando de huir de aquella pregunta.

\- Oh ¡¿así que fue ese tipo de vehículo lleno de mujeres?!

Asami pronto corrió a alcanzar a Korra, quien estaba a un lado del camino, esperando mientras una gran camioneta cargada se acercaba. Apenas estuvo a su lado comenzó a hacerle señas al vehículo para que se detuviera.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Ayuda! – gritó Asami, pero la camioneta jamás descendió su velocidad, pasando junto a ellos, levantando una gran nube de polvo a su paso.

\- Supongo que ser una belleza aquí no funciona – se burló Korra.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Uh, ahí viene otro auto ¿quieres subir en él? – preguntó mientras se llevaba su mano hasta su cintura, extrayendo una pistola la cual cargó en sus manos -, ¿debería solo quitárselo?

\- ¡Guarda eso! – la retó Asami, y se adelantó dos pasos para continuar haciendo señas -, ¡Hey! ¡Ayuda por favor! – pero el auto tampoco se detuvo. Sin expresión en su rostro, la doctora se volteó hacia Korra, quien la miraba divertida -. Pensándolo mejor, es una buena idea. Quítaselo.

Korra sonrió, pero algo llamó su atención, la camioneta que recién había pasado, se detuvo unos metros más allá, y el conductor les hacía señas. Al parecer había cambiado de opinión.

Diez minutos después y sentados sobre fardos de heno en la parte trasera de la camioneta disfrutaban del atardecer de la Isla, y del buen descanso que se merecían después de todo lo que habían vivido esa agotadora tarde.

\- Ah, menos mal. Mis pies me estaban matando – comentó Asami aliviada, recostando su cuerpo en los fardos, dejando que su cabeza colgara libre entre sus hombros y espalda.

\- Hm, también eres muy diferente a antes y después de subir a un vehículo – continuó Korra.

Asami levantó su cabeza, mirándola otra vez, pero ahora bajo otra luz.

\- Gracias, por salvarme otra vez – respondió.

\- No fue nada, fue un trabajo de equipo.

\- Gracias a eso, viviré bien.

Korra se acomodó en su puesto, justo al frente de Asami.

\- ¿Con quién vivirás bien? ¿con otra persona? Si será así, entonces no vivas bien – dijo en un infantil berrinche, que solo logró sacarle una sonrisa a Asami, algo que mejoró su humor -. Escuché que le preguntaste a Opal si la ocupación de Bolin le molestaba.

\- ¿Ella habló de esto contigo? – se sorprendió Asami.

\- Ella dijo que escuchara la respuesta de ti, ¿qué dijo Opal?

\- Beifong dijo, que más que el trabajo del Sargento, teme más ser apartada.

\- ¿Qué hay de nosotras?... ¿seremos apartadas? ¿pronto?

Asami se quedó en silencio, observando como el semblante de Korra había cambiado. Lucía realmente preocupada.

\- Asami, ¿estás en la lista de miembros del equipo médico que se irán de regreso a la capital?

\- No.

Aquella respuesta pareció sorprender a la capitana, quien demoró en asimilar la situación, como si estuviese lista para argumentar en contra.

\- ¿No? ¿no estás en la lista?

\- No estoy. No me iré – confirmó Asami.

\- ¿Por qué no? Probablemente no es debido a mí.

\- Es debido a ti, Korra. No me voy por ti – confesó -. Porque quiero estar contigo un poco más de tiempo.

El rostro de Korra aún no expresaba nada, como si no entendiera qué estaba sucediendo. Asami sonrió ante su confusión.

\- Creo que me acabo de confesar – dijo, levemente avergonzada.

Y nada, Korra aún estaba con los ojos abiertos como plato sin decir ni hacer nada. Asami estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando de repente la capitana se incorporó velozmente, acercándose hacia ella antes de que cambiara de opinión. Asami sabía qué sucedería, ya que ahora sí sintió sus labios sobre los suyos.

Fue todo muy rápido, pero su sed de ella era tan apremiante y deseosa como Korra lo había demostrado. Así que, mientras la capitana acunaba su rostro entre sus manos, Asami acercó más su cuerpo, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, envolviéndola para que esta vez nadie escapara, mientras finalmente se dejaba llevar por la felicidad del momento y por aquellos tiernos labios que suaves se deslizaban entre los suyos. Ahora nada importaba, nada más que Korra, celebrando que ambas estaban al fin juntas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**


	15. El soldado Ryan

**El soldado Ryan**

Daba la casualidad de que siempre que había luna llena el silencio en el ambiente era mayor, en el cual casi se podía sentir el propio palpitar reverberar en el gran campo abierto. Aquella no era una situación muy favorecedora para él, quien silencioso arrastraba sus pasos por debajo de las pocas edificaciones que quedaban en pie ahí en la ex Planta de energía Solar Sozin.

Debía ser discreto, debía escapar pronto de aquel lugar, ya se sentía ansioso, y un preocupante y aterrorizante presentimiento lo llevaba al borde del infarto cada vez que una sombra se deslizaba cerca de él. Pasando por la puerta principal del recinto, expectante observó hacia atrás, pero unas potentes luces que casi lo ciegan lo asustaron, volviéndose rápidamente hacia adelante, donde dos pares de focos de grandes automóviles le daban la terrible bienvenida.

Entrecerró los ojos, intentando ver qué era lo que sucedía, aun esperanzado a que se tratase de otras personas, pero las luces describían el contorno de grandes y corpulentas figuras que se acercaban decididas y amenazantes a él. No quedaba ninguna duda, lo habían encontrado.

El terror hizo que su vista pronto se acostumbrara a la luz, observando cómo una figura destacaba entre las demás, en como su calva cabeza también parecía reflectar la luz de los focos. Definitivamente era él.

Rápidamente sacó la mochila que había tenido en sus hombros, dejándola en el suelo justo delante de él, ofreciéndosela sin dejar de mirarlo. El titilar de sus asustados ojos bastaba para expresar cómo él se sentía en ése momento.

\- A-aquí – dijo el gerente asustado, abriendo la mochila para revelar una gran caja de metal -. Está aquí.

Rápidamente Gazan se acercó hasta la mochila, apartando a Unalaq de un manotazo, sacando la gran caja de la mochila, tratándose de una gran y resistente caja fuerte electrónica, que al parecer estaba descompuesta y herméticamente sellada, sin mostrar el tesoro que contenía en su interior.

\- Finalmente lo encontré – se apresuró a decir Unalaq -, pero como puede ver, la cerradura esta rota. No tenía ninguna otra opción más que traer todo esto y llevármelo para abrirla.

\- No te preocupes, nosotros lo haremos – respondió Gazan, tomando la caja y levantándola hasta llevarla a uno de los autos.

\- Entonces, está todo bien ¿no?

\- Si, pero todo estuvo atrasado 27 horas y 15 minutos – respondió Zaheer, avanzando mientras verificaba el tiempo en su reloj de pulsera en su muñeca, y enseguida terminó de decir eso, sacó una pistola y la apuntó hacia la cabeza del gerente.

\- Por favor, no me mate – rogó Unalaq -, ¡Fue el terremoto!

\- ¿Sabes lo que tienen en común un campo de batalla y una escena de desastre? En los cuerpos – dijo quitándole el seguro al arma.

\- Por favor, déjeme ir. Haré lo que sea ¡Lo que sea!

\- No, no… No tienes que hacer nada – respondió -. Solo haz lo que te digo ¿está bien? – preguntó, agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del rostro lloroso y quejumbroso del gerente.

\- Cla-claro. Seguro. No hay problema – respondió apenas.

\- Bien.

Apena terminó eso, todos volvieron a sus vehículos, poniéndose en marcha hacia su base, abandonando a aquel pobre diablo que de seguro había ensuciado sus pantalones cuando pedía sin ningún honor y dignidad por su vida. Zaheer llegó diez minutos después que el primer vehículo a su base, y apenas se bajó Gazan lo buscó, con una mirada preocupante en sus ojos. Algo pasaba.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Zaheer.

\- No hay diamantes – respondió con un tono de miedo, temeroso de lo que su jefe podría hacer.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no hay diamantes? – emitió entre dientes, controlando una ira que comenzaba a manifestarse por todos sus poros.

\- Creo que nos engañó. Mira, iré y lo atraparé-

\- ¡Piensa mejor! – lo regañó Zaheer tomándolo de la ropa -, ¿sabes en qué territorio él se encuentra?

Zaheer lo soltó apenas terminó de decir eso, mirando a un lado de ellos la caja de seguridad abierta, sin ningún preciado tesoro en su interior, completamente vacía. Él se había burlado de él. Ese había sido su último error.

.

.

Un par de horas después, y a cientos de kilómetros de ahí, en los medicub, Suki se encontraba en medio de una pelea con el insistente y petulante del Gerente Unalaq.

\- Se lo estoy diciendo, realmente duele – continuaba Unalaq -. Ahora mismo, es inclusive difícil girar mi cabeza así – demostró, llevándose una mano hacia su cuello mientras giraba su cabeza, dibujando en su rostro una mueca de exagerado dolor, que no terminó de convencer a Suki.

Justo cuando ella elevaba los ojos, Opal pasó junto a ellos, advirtiendo la molestia de la doctora.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó curiosa, observando a aquel tipo.

\- Alguien que estaba bien ayer, hoy está herido – respondió molesta Suki -, diciendo además que podría estar muerto mañana.

\- ¿No sabe que los efectos secundarios son letales? Pensé que enseñaban esas cosas en las escuelas de medicina.

\- Por favor, silencio – lo calló Opal, observando el expediente que le había entregado Suki -. No sucede nada malo de acuerdo al examen de Rayos X, ni el de reflejos de la columna – lo acusó Opal, poniéndose del lado de la doctora.

\- Oiga, usted aristócrata ¿Qué va a mostrarse en esos miserables rayos x? – espetó Unalaq perdiendo la paciencia -. Quiero tener un decente MRI en un gran hospital en la capital, así que deme un asiento como paciente en el primer avión para regresar – exigió.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle? ¡No hay lugares disponibles! – respondió Suki.

\- Así que, ¿usted está en el medicub ahora mismo para reservar un vuelo? – preguntó enfadada la Teniente -. Usted está loco.

\- ¡¿De qué rayos está hablando?! – le gritó Unalaq a Opal, sorprendiéndolas -. Si le digo que me dé un espacio, ¡entonces me dan un espacio! ¡Soy el Gerente Unalaq! ¡Y tú…! – apuntó a Opal -, tú, mocosa, crees que todo esto es porque vistes un uniforme y llevas luciendo ese rango, ¡yo solo debería…! – amenazó, levantando su mano, pero alguien lo tomó de su camisa desde la espada, elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo, casi inmovilizándolo.

\- Vamos a salir – emitió Bolin con una voz gélida mientras lo sostenía -, en silencio.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Suéltame! ¡suéltame! – exigió Unalaq mientras era arrastrado hacia afuera.

Todo el camino hasta una alejada parte de los medicub el gerente fue reclamando, incapaz de poder librarse del fuerte agarre de Bolin, quien en silencio y a paso decisivo lo apartaba, hasta que de pronto lo arrojó lejos, y Unalaq fue a caer un metro más allá, revolcándose en la tierra.

\- ¿Qué acabas de hacer? – preguntó estupefacto Unalaq desde el suelo, levantándose inmediatamente para enfrentar al soldado -. ¿Me lanzaste? Tú, bastardo…

\- ¿Es su deseo ser paciente? – lo amenazó Bolin, acercándose hasta quedar a centímetros del hombre -. ¿En dónde y cómo quiere ser lastimado? – enseguida llevó un pie hasta la pantorrilla del gerente, y en un rápido movimiento lo golpeó haciéndolo caer arrodillado frente a él, y apenas estuvo en el suelo presionó su pierna, oyendo el grito de dolor de aquel patético hombre -. ¿Debería romper esto? O… - dejó en suspenso mientras agarraba el brazo derecho de Unalaq, haciéndole una llave que causó nuevos alaridos de dolor -, ¿o quizás hacerlo zurdo? Porque puedo hacerlo un paciente de UCI para el resto de su vida – amenazó, terriblemente enfadado.

\- No, no… en mi urgencia… me equivoqué – dijo apenas Unalaq -. Lo admito.

\- Entonces te levantará e irá a disculparse – agregó Bolin, irguiéndose para darle espacio al hombre, sin bajar su guardia -. Después de eso, sabe dónde está la puerta principal ¿cierto? Le daré cinco minutos para desaparecer.

\- ¡Espere! – exclamó Unalaq, deteniéndolo, volviendo a ser respetuoso -. Yo… normalmente no cometo errores, lo siento – se disculpó, y enseguida se dirigió hacia alguien que estaba detrás -. Oh, doctor de ahí, dije que lo siento ¿puedes mandarle mi mensaje a los que están adentro?

Bolin se giró para ver de quién se trataba, y con sorpresa se encontró con a Aang, parado ahí atrás, con la misma expresión tímida y deprimida que había cargado desde hace un tiempo-

\- ¿Necesita un asiento en el avión de mañana? – preguntó éste, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

.

.

La mañana había llegado, y todos en la base se despedían de los que volvían a la capital, y ahí, en el bus que los iba a llevar al aeropuerto ya estaba sentado Unalaq, sosteniendo una mochila entre sus brazos, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas: en cómo había encontrado la caja fuerte, como había logrado sacar los diamantes y se los había tragado, y cómo luego cerró la caja vacía, rompiéndola para inutilizarla, por si lo encontraban pronto, y menos mal que lo había hecho. A estas alturas ellos ya se abrían dado cuenta de que fueron engañados, y lo debían estar buscando, es por eso que debía escapar pronto de esa maldita isla.

Desde afuera Suki miraba recelosa hacia dentro, aun preguntándose qué demonios había sucedido, y por qué aquel individuo estaba dentro de aquel bus.

\- ¿De verdad Aang no volverá? – preguntaba Jinora, buscándolo con la mirada, sin lograr ubicarlo -. ¿Ese hombre robó su asiento?

Suki miró la hora en el reloj de Jinora, lanzándole por última vez una mirada de enfado a Unalaq.

\- Necesitan irse ahora para alcanzar el avión – dijo preocupada, al tiempo en que volteaba para ver como Asami y Sokka venían corriendo a encontrarlos -. ¿Y Aang?

\- No – dijo Asami, sin éxito en localizarlo -. Debe estar escondido en algún lado. No logramos dar con él.

\- Es mejor que se vayan – dijo Sokka al grupo que esperaba a Aang abajo del bus.

\- Avísenos apenas lleguen al hospital – pidió Asami.

\- Sí. Bien… Nos vemos allá entonces – se despidió un doctor del primer grupo que regresaba.

Enseguida todos se subieron y el bus partió, y por la ventana todos se despedían de los que se iban a quedar en la base, y ellos le deseaban un buen viaje.

\- ¿Pasa algo con Aang? – preguntó Suki una vez que el bus se alejó.

\- Últimamente ha estado muy raro – agregó Jinora.

Sokka se alejó de aquel grupo, ahora que lo pensaba habían buscado en todos los lugares menos en uno, y si es que encontraba al chico ahí era porque no quería ser encontrado. Pero él estaba de acuerdo con todas las demás, algo le sucedía a Aang, y que él no dijese nada lo hacía incluso más sospechoso ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿cómo no había regresado a la capital, con su esposa, y con su hijo que estaba a punto de nacer?

Trotando llegó hasta el medicub, introduciéndose sin detenerse hasta la bodega, y allí, entremedio y oculto por cajas de insumos médicos estaba Aang, agachado y silencioso.

\- Así que aquí estabas ¿has estado aquí todo el día? – preguntó bromeando Sokka.

\- ¿Todos se fueron a salvo? – preguntó el chico cuando Sokka se sentó junto a él.

\- Si ¿pero por qué no te fuiste y estás causando tanto escándalo? – pero Aang no respondió -. Bien, bien. No es como si no supiera cómo te sientes. Incluso yo puedo ver que Katara subió mucho más de peso que una embarazada normal – bromeó.

Aang esbozó una forzada sonrisa, pero por lo menos era algo.

\- Pero si bien no está tan bien como la viste en la luna de miel – continuó Sokka -, ¿crees que no te debe extrañar? Digo, estamos en un lugar tan alejado, es como si estuviésemos a medio mundo de distancia.

\- Si, es muy lejos – respondió triste Aang -. Es por eso que estoy aquí. Si huyo lejos, entonces de verdad no debería ser un doctor – sentenció.

\- Aang, déjame preguntarte – le dijo Sokka más serio -, está pasando algo con el paciente Chong ¿no es así? ¿Qué es? Puede que pueda ayudar.

\- Después – negó Aang -. Obtener ayuda de alguien también se siente como huir. Lo trataré de resolver solo. Si no funciona… entonces te diré.

.

.

 **Aeropuerto de la Isla de los Guerreros del Sol**

Impaciente estaba Unalaq en la fila de registro para ingresar de una vez por todas la avión, pero algo le decía que no podía ser tan fácil, y perseguido miraba sudoroso hacia todas direcciones y a último minuto decidió salirse de la fila para esconderse, observando aterrado como dos personas más delante de la fila donde estaba él, salió Gazan, quién miró alrededor en busca de alguien, _de él_ , sin encontrarlo, decidiendo salirse de la fila y haciéndole señas a un grupo de _matones_ que estaba por los alrededores.

El presentimiento de Unalaq había sido acertado, pero ahora el avión había partido, y volvía a estar encerrado en la isla.

.

.

* * *

Era tarde en la base, el silencio era un poco más palpable en el ambiente ahora que una parte de los ruidosos doctores se había marchado, y a esa hora ya se empezaba a sentir poco movimiento a los alrededores. Es debido a eso, que desde el segundo piso donde estaba su oficina, desde la ventana, Korra estaba haciendo guardia con su rifle, atenta a los alrededores mientras observaba por la potente mira de su arma. En eso estaba cuando la mira apuntó en otra dirección, yendo hacia el pequeño lavadero donde varia gente se aglutinaba, y no le fue para nada difícil enfocar su concentración en una persona en particular, observando cada detalle de ella, cada movimiento despreocupado que daba cuando ella no estaba en su órbita.

\- ¿El objetivo principal de tu disparo es la cabeza? – preguntó Bolin, apareciendo silencioso por detrás, observando la concentración con que Korra hacia guardia, pero advirtiendo también que la mira del rifle no apuntaba hacia los alrededores que se suponía ella debía vigilar, sino hacia _alguien_ , y conocía demasiado bien a su amiga.

\- Es un disparo al corazón. La objetivo es muy bonita - respondió Korra sin dejar de mirar, y cuando fue consciente de lo que había dicho, contrariada se volteó para ver a Bolin, quien sonreía con burla.

\- Como no estabas vigilando la zona, puedo decir entonces que la revisión del equipo de arma de fuego ha sido completada. Nada anormal – sonrió.

\- No había nada malo con el arma – respondió incómoda la capitana, volviendo a fijarse en la mira de su arma, esta vez vigilando los alrededores de la base.

\- No, el arma está bien, pero el tirador parece anormal.

\- No es así. Tsk, ya no escucharé más palabras – respondió Korra.

En ese momento la radio de Bolin emitió un sonido, el pitido precedente a un reporte.

\- "Fred Weasley transmitiendo, Nuktuk ¿copia?"

\- Nuktuk al habla ¿qué sucede? – respondió Bolin por radio.

\- "Está programado que _Hércules_ llegue mañana por la tarde"

Apenas terminaron de transmitir eso, Korra se volteó hacia Bolin, con una expresión seria y complicada en su semblante, el mismo que compartió Bolin.

Mientras tanto en otra oficina, la Teniente mandó a llamar a un soldado, todo para aclarar el mensaje que hace poco había sonado por la el canal de radio general de los soldados, con una clave que ella no entendió y que esperaba que ahora lo aclararan.

\- ¿Quién es _Hércules_? – preguntó Opal.

\- ¿No lo sabes? – respondió Mako frente al escritorio de la Teniente.

\- No.

\- Hércules es el distintivo de llamada del Comandante.

\- ¿Te refieres a mi padre? – exclamó Opal sorprendida.

.

.

Muy temprano en la mañana Korra estaba a las afueras del edificio principal, delante de todo su pelotón de soldados quienes ordenados esperaban las palabras de su capitana, quien los había convocado allí.

\- Esta tarde, un VIP de la capital nos visitará – comenzó Korra, dirigiéndose hacia los soldados -. En otras palabras, está prevista la visita de cierto Comandante.

\- Ahh – se escucharon las cansadas protestas de sus soldados, quienes tampoco estaban contentos con aquella noticia.

\- No suspiren. Solo porque tenemos un General de tres estrellas que nos visite, yo, como la oficial al mando, no recurriré a ser como en los días pasados en el ejército, cuando los soldados con poco tacto hacían un alboroto al respecto.

\- Uuuh – se burlaron esta vez.

\- Nosotros, _como siempre_ , quitaremos toda la mala hierba cerca del almacén en los campos de entrenamiento – comenzó -, y, _como de costumbre_ , lavaremos el baño con pasta de dientes hasta que brille. Mientras nunca hagan un alboroto al respecto – dijo divertida al ver el rostro de protesta del grupo -. Mantendremos la base y limpiaremos el almacén de suministros a diario, _muy naturalmente, como siempre lo hacemos_ ¿entendido?

Bastó ese corto palabrerío para que de inmediato todos los soldados corrieran a hacer todo lo que _no habían hecho_ en semanas, y ahora, sin más tiempo debían realizarlo en unas pocas horas antes que arribara el Comandante.

El suelo mojado y el jaboncillo estaban a la orden del día. Los autos estaban siendo rápida y prolijamente limpiados, cosa que brillaran bajo la luz del sol. Algunos soldados estaban en los tejados de la base, barriendo las hojas y otras cosas que podían entorpecer el correcto funcionamiento de la cañería, mientras otros bruñían ésta misma, para que brillara. El común denominador era el mismo: todo tenía que brillar, expeler limpieza, orden y disciplina.

Korra ayudaba con algunos deberes, pero también tenía que supervisar que el trabajo de todos fuera _el deseado_. En una rápida pasada evaluaba como se limpiaban los maseteros de las plantas, podaban las hojas marchitas, regaban y abonaban la tierra, despejaban los caminos, removían la maleza de la tierra, limpiaban las escaleras y los vidrios de todas partes. Nada quedaba fuera.

\- Es como cualquier otro día – sonrió casi melancólica, recordando tiempos pasados donde ella era una soldada rasa, obligada a hacer toda esa clase de tediosas _e innecesarias_ tareas todos los malditos días. Desde ahí prometió no hostigar a sus subordinados con aquello, era mejor que estuvieran velando por la paz en otro lugar mejor que en el suelo de los baños limpiando las baldosas con un cepillo de dientes. Estúpido.

\- Capitana, una conferencia con el General de la ONU ha sido agregada inesperadamente al programa del Comandante – se acercó a informarle Mako -, así que se ha declarado que su visita a nuestra base está… cancelada.

\- ¿Cancelada?...

\- Todo por nada… - escuchó Korra decir tras de sí a Kai, completamente desganado.

\- ¡Hey! Hacemos esto _todos los días_ , no deberías desanimarte – lo alentó Korra.

\- En su lugar – continuó Mako -, ordenó que tú tenías que ir a la base, con la jefa del equipo médico – agregó, sin mucho ánimo.

.

.

Un par de horas después y Asami aún no sabía qué es lo que ella hacía ahí. Estaban todos formados, esperando ansiosos al "Comandante". La luz del sol justo le daba en cara, lo que la incomodaba aún más. Estaba muy desentonada con su ropa "de civil" entremedio de todos los uniformados. Menos mal estaba al lado de Korra, o sino todo hubiera sido mucho más difícil.

Opal, por otro lado, estaba preocupada. Iba a ver a su padre, opositor férreo a su relación con Bolin y sabía de sobremanera que él no podía mantener las cosas separadas, no podía desligar al "padre" del "comandante", a su "subordinada" e "hija". Complicada ladeó la cabeza para ver a Bolin, justo a su lado, _tal como su padre quería_ , pero él tenía ese talante militar que siempre portaba, la del hombre a prueba de balas.

\- No te preocupes por mí – le dijo, adivinando con sus preocupaciones.

\- No lo estoy ¿por qué lo haría? – mintió, bajándole el perfil a la situación.

Mientras tanto el nerviosismo de Asami continuaba en alza, expectante, ignorante en lo que venía a continuación.

\- ¿Cuál es para mí la forma apropiada de llamarlo? – le preguntó a Korra refiriéndose al Comandante -: ¿Padre de Opal? ¿Sr. Beifong?

Korra sonrió y se acercó a susurrarle.

\- Quizás, solo "viejo" – bromeó, ganándose una falsa reprimenda de Asami.

En ese momento todos se pusieron más rectos al observar como de un gran avión militar descendía un hombre. De inmediato se oyó la voz de Tenzin entre las filas.

\- ¡Atención! ¡Saludo al Comandante! – gritó y todos los soldados le dedicaron un saludo militar.

\- Descansen – respondió Beifong a tiempo que se acercaba a saludar a Tenzin -. Gusto verlo.

\- Igualmente señor, tengo muchos informes de las recientes situaciones que han sucedido en la Isla, me gustaría de inmediato-

\- Algo ahí – lo detuvo Bataar -, antes de empezar con la sesión informativa, me gusta utilizar su oficina durante treinta minutos, por razones personales.

\- Claro – respondió sorprendido.

\- Capitana Korra, Doctora Sato, Sargento Bolin y Teniente Beifong – nombró -, acompáñenme.

Minutos después el Comandante estaba sentado detrás de un gran escritorio, y del otro lado estaban formalmente parados todos los presentes, Asami incluida.

\- Doctora Sato, usted debió haber sido un soldado – la halagó Beifong, confundiéndola.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- He oído mucho de sus logros. Estoy hablando de la cirugía del VIP de la Nación del Fuego. Con un espíritu tan fuerte como el suyo, hubiera sido un soldado excepcional – continuó.

\- Es una lástima – respondió Asami sonriente -. Gracias por sus amables palabras, pero me gusta dormir adecuadamente por las mañanas - bromeó causando la risa del Comandante.

\- Es tal cual la describen – sonrió Beifong -. Como sea, cualquiera que haya sido el proceso, usted ha sido una gran ayuda para nosotros. Me gustaría darle un agradecimiento especial. Espero verla de nuevo su hay oportunidad.

\- Claro, muchas gracias – respondió Asami, captando el mensaje tácito de que su presencia ahí había concluido -. Entonces, con permiso.

Apenas la doctora salió de la sala, el ambiente aumentó de densidad. La risa lisonjera de hace unos segundos había sido reemplazada con un serio carácter.

\- Recibí el informe de que han trabajado duro durante la misión de rescate en las secuelas del terremoto – informó -. ¿Ninguno se hirió gravemente?

\- No señor – respondieron al unísono.

\- Entonces, a partir de ahora, pongo a un lado mi rango – dijo Bataar, levantándose de su asiento -. Estoy preguntando como padre de Opal – dijo mirándola -, así que empezaré por Korra.

Korra de inmediato se tensó cuando escuchó su nombre y correspondió a su mención.

\- Capitana Korra – dijo.

\- Korra ¿es usted una amiga o enemiga para mí? – le preguntó informalmente -, aclare su identidad. ¿De verdad no quiere tener ningún vínculo con mi hija?

 _¿Qué? ¿qué era esto?_

\- ¡Papá! – reclamó Opal.

\- Opal es la subordinada que más estimo, señor – respondió Korra -, sin embargo, durante los últimos siete años como superior y subordinada, nunca me he sobrelimitado con ella como un _pariente_. Me halaga que quiera que forme parte de su familia, señor, pero mi respuesta es no.

\- Me apena escuchar eso – dijo con cierto pesar Bataar -. Entiendo, puede irse.

.

.

Asami apoyada sobre el vehículo en el cual habían asistido a la base, estaba a la espera de Korra cuando sorprendida observó cómo ésta salió apenas unos minutos después que ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya terminó? ¿No era una discusión seria?

\- Lo era, y luego fui expulsada justo después de eso – respondió la capitana, con una melancólica sonrisa.

\- ¿De la milicia? – preguntó sin poder evitar preocuparse.

\- No, de la vista del Comandante – sonrió Korra -. Hoy fui oficialmente despedida de ser un potencial miembro de la familia Beifong.

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- Sí, el _triángulo amoroso_ ha terminado – y apenas acabó de decir eso se acercó a Asami, dentro de su espacio personal -, soy una mujer con un pasado ahora ¿estás bien con ello? - La sonrisa de la doctora fue su respuesta, pero enseguida la detuvo.

\- Explícame nuevamente en qué consistía todo ese lío con la familia Beifong ¿quieres?

\- Hm, el Comandante, sorprendido de mis espléndidas habilidades como soldado quiso que yo estuviera emparentado con él, este parentesco sería beneficioso para mí, me ayudaría con redes.

\- ¿Y cómo sería específicamente este parentesco?

\- Eso es lo que nunca tuve muy claro – respondió Korra con cierta vergüenza -, quizás adoptándome o casándome con sus hijos, el punto es que quería que estuviera cerca de su hija, Opal, para cuidarla.

\- Y rechazaste todo eso.

\- Así es.

\- Hm, ¿el triángulo era con respecto a quién decidiría Opal? – preguntó Asami.

\- Si bien soy superior a Bolin en mucho, y con creces – alardeó -, Opal ya estaba enamorada de él hace mucho, y él es lo suficientemente estúpido como para no pelear suficiente por ella. Era el por qué siempre lo molestábamos – confesó -, él siempre creyó que el Comandante quería que yo fuera la pareja de su hija.

\- ¿Una mujer? – se sorprendió Asami.

\- No sería la primera – dijo, alzándose de hombros -, pero su hija claramente no le van otras chicas. Aunque sea yo.

\- Creo que te estas atribuyendo muchas cosas, _chica irresistible_.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? – dijo la capitana, sin nada de humildad.

\- ¿Y qué va a pasar con Beifong y Bolin?

\- Hm, no lo sé. Debido a que la tarea difícil siempre es dejada a Bolin… temo que haga alguna estupidez.

.

.

Si después que se fuera Asami el ambiente dentro de la oficina se había vuelto denso, cuando Korra lo hizo era casi insoportable. Opal sentía que le costaba respirar, se sentía aplastada por la tensión y la importancia que le estaba dando su padre a todo esto. Eso no era decisión de él ¿por qué se empeñaba en tomar cartas en el asunto?

 _"Pongo de lado mi rango" mi trasero_ – pensó Opal.

Bataar en silencio caminó hacia Bolin, disminuyendo la distancia entre ellos. Eso no era bueno.

\- ¿Qué piensas? – le preguntó a Opal, pero mirando a Bolin -, después de ver al Sargento Bolin de nuevo ¿todavía te gusta?

\- Así es – respondió Opal decisiva.

\- Sargento Bolin ¿qué hay de usted? ¿tiene la misma idea?

Eso no era bueno. Bolin no pensaba bien en esas circunstancias, ni siquiera Opal sabía con certeza que es lo que él pensaba, si es que acaso él lucharía por ella, o la abandonaría, _de nuevo_.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Por qué te empeñas en-!

\- Si, lo estoy – respondió Bolin, interrumpiéndola, acallándola, sometiéndola en un sopor incomprensible.

 _¿Qué dijo?_

\- Pensé que era de la misma idea que yo – respondió decepcionado Bataar, mirándolo duramente -. Que perderías esta lucha por el bien de Opal. Sargento Bolin, responda.

\- Mi respuesta… - comenzó Bolin, pero de inmediato Opal se aferró a su brazo, llamando la atención de ambos hombres.

\- No importa lo que él diga. No voy a dejarlo – amenazó, pero antes de que dijera más, Bolin lentamente se deshizo de su agarre.

Opal se sintió destrozada, ni siquiera habiendo jugado ese movimiento tan insolente de su parte había podido capturar el valor de Bolin, él se estaba dando por vencido, temeroso de las represalias de su padre, de haber faltado "su palabra" fuera lo que sea que fuera. Nuevamente estaba dando un paso atrás. Su brazo lentamente fue descendiendo hasta quedar laxo junto a su cuerpo, inerte. Opal bajó la mirada, sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar. Rechazada en frente de su padre. Pero a su mano sin vida le correspondió otra más grande y cálida, era la de Bolin, quien se había deshizo de su agarre solo para él cogerla de la mano, por primera vez en frente de su padre.

\- Yo sostendré esta mano – respondió Bolin, observando desafiante a Bataar.

\- ¿Cree que esa mano está calificada para hacerlo? – preguntó con desdén.

\- Si usted me transfiere, como lo ha estado haciendo hasta ahora, iré a donde me envíen. Sin embargo, no dejaré esta mano.

\- Opal, márchate – le ordenó su padre, sin jamás apartar su vista endurecida del Sargento.

\- No quiero – respondió asustada -, dígalo donde puedo oírlo.

\- ¿No te lo dije antes? – le susurró Bolin -, no te preocupes – la tranquilizó y eso hizo que abandonara la oficina, aun en contra de su voluntad.

Cuando se fue Bataar se paseó de un lado a otro, pensando, reprimiendo, maquinando y batallando.

\- En mis treinta años de vida militar, solo había dos cosas que quería: ser un comandante honorable, y el respeto de mi hija que siguió mis pasos – dijo con cierto pesar, tomándose unos segundos antes de continuar -, pero parece que fallé en ambos recuentos. La orden que di sobre ti fue injusta, y mi hija no me respeta. Bueno, de cualquier manera, ya que sé tus verdaderos sentimientos, te diré los míos. Yendo al punto: puedes salir con mi hija, por supuesto he considerado y aprobado el matrimonio si es que lo desean.

\- ¿Está usted siendo sincero? – preguntó Bolin, sin poder creerlo.

\- Lo estoy – respondió, y enseguida volvió a posicionarse frente a Bolin -. Sin embargo, no tengo la intención de tener un Sargento de Primera Clase como yerno, así que, en cambio, quítese el uniforme del ejército, hazlo e ingresa a la compañía de la familia materna de Opal, para aprender el negocio. Entre las compañías filiales, hay un puesto en el que puedes utilizar tu experiencia. Te proporcionaré una posición allí. Piensa en ello hasta el último día de expedición aquí en la Isla, y cuando vuelvas a la capital me comunicas tu decisión: si dejarás ir esa mano que estás sosteniendo, o te convertirás en un hombre _digno_ de ella.

Al final él no había cambiado en nada. Siempre había sido un problema de rangos, él no permitiría que su hija estuviera con nadie inferior a ella, eso y porque quería proveerle una pareja _estable y duradera_ , que no peligrara cada vez que fuera a sus misiones. Eso no cambiaba en nada todo el problema, él no lo aceptaría si decidía continuar en la milicia y es por ello que debía irse a trabajar a la compañía de su familia, nuevamente siendo un subordinado, pero uno que no le daría mala fama a su hija ni a su apellido. ¿Era eso justo? ¿eran las únicas dos soluciones?

Bolin estaba decepcionado, profundamente indignado y herido. Pero él era un soldado de rango inferior, que no estaba hablando con el padre de la chica que le gustaba, no, era su Comandante.

 _"Pongo de lado mi rango" mi trasero_ – pensó Bolin.

.

.

En un lugar desolado, en medio de la carretera, Korra se debatía en utilizar aquel arcaico aparato mientras intentaba llenar el tanque de combustible del vehículo militar. Hace años no había visto una bomba de bencina tan vieja, y no había nadie quien pudiera ayudarla, por lo que estaba haciendo uso de todas sus capacidades para echar a andar el contador. En eso estaba preocupada cuando el profundo silencio de Asami llamó su atención, encontrándola apoyada sobre un escaparate a unos metros de ella, concentrada, con su vista perdida y su rostro serio.

\- ¿Qué estás pensando?

Asami tardó unos segundos en volver al presente, y luego de ordenar sus ideas respondió.

\- En la Teniente Beifong y tú.

\- ¿Opal y yo? – se confundió.

\- Si. Sin importar cuánto lo piense, no lo entiendo ¿Por qué demonios no intentaste seducir a Opal?

Korra absolutamente no esperaba nada de eso ¿por qué estaba pensando en eso? Pero Asami continuó.

\- Ella es joven, tiene buena educación, proviene de buena familia y tiene un cuerpo grandioso. Sin importar lo que trate de hacer, ella no tiene defecto alguno.

\- Oh – musitó Korra, sin saber qué decir -, entonces ¿toda la gente sale con quién es bonita y tiene buenos antecedentes familiares?

\- Entonces, al parecer ella es _muy bonita_. Nunca mencioné el hecho de que ella fuera bonita – dijo Asami, utilizando sus palabras en su contra.

\- ¿Estas actuando celosa ahora? ¿por qué no vienes aquí y sujetas esto por mí? – le preguntó Korra, alentándola a sostener la pistola con la cual llenaba el tanque con bencina.

Asami sin muchas ganas se levantó y fue hacia ella, aun con su rostro ensombrecido por toda esa maraña de pensamientos innecesarios. ¿Por qué ahora comenzaba a dudar de su suerte? ¿acaso se sentía inferior que Opal? Apenas sostuvo el objeto que tenía que sostener, enfrascándose en su trabajo, volvió a la carga.

\- ¿Por qué cambias el tema? – le preguntó -. Si ella es tan bonita ¿por qué no saliste con ella?... ¿siqu…-? – pero Korra la acalló besándola, acción que causó un cortocircuito en Asami, quién no sabía si estar feliz o indignada por no ser tomada en serio -. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué…?

\- Estaba callándote, pero de una manera que sabía que te gustaría – respondió juguetona.

\- Entonces ¿por qué no sigues? – la reprendió Asami, y Korra sonriente volvió a besarla, y ahora su beso fue correspondido, pero este no fue tan breve como el anterior.

Rápidamente las manos de Korra envolvieron su cuello, atrayéndola más cerca, inmovilizando su cabeza. Ella tenía el control, y ella no podía moverse demasiado porque aún estaba llenando el estanque. Asami se estaba perdiendo en la sensación, en cómo luego de haber sentido rabia y celos ahora se sentía en el paraíso, sintiendo la suavidad de los labios de aquella mujer sobre los suyos, en como sus dedos se enredaban en su pelo, tirándolo a momentos. Con sus ojos cerrados todo parecía intensificarse. Sentía la proximidad del calor de Korra, contagiando su cuerpo, en el toque de sus manos en su cuello ahora tan sensible, en como su lengua se asomaba a ratos, pidiéndole ingresar a su boca, sin decidirse, hasta que cuando lo hizo arrancó un poco decoroso gemido de sí misma, lo que hizo despertar avergonzada.

\- ¿Va-vas a terminar? – preguntó azorada cuando se separó de Korra, concentrándose en el tanque de bencina frente a ello, o de lo contrario no sería dueña de sí misma.

\- Lo hizo hace un rato – jugueteó Korra, sonriéndole perversamente mientras le indicaba que el tanque de bencina hace rato estaba listo. Ella nunca necesitó de la ayuda de Asami. Al parecer, era un hecho de que la doctora había venido a la isla para ser objeto de engaños.

\- Tú…

\- Iré a pagar y vuelvo – le sonrió Korra, alejándose rápidamente de ella antes de que comenzara con sus reproches de mujer herida en el orgullo.

Como una ganadora Korra caminó hasta estar a las puertas de aquella bomba de servicio, cuando la puerta del pequeño local frente a ella se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un niño exaltado que rápidamente se echó a correr mientras gritos se escuchaban atrás de él.

\- [¡Ladrón! ¡Atrapen al ladrón!] – farfulló un hombre desde dentro.

Como un acto reflejo Korra atrapó al niño, sin poder creer que ése mocoso hubiera cometido algún crimen. A simple vista absolutamente no cumplía con el perfil de uno de ellos, pero no pudo admirarlo por mucho tiempo cuando se les unió el dueño de las dependencias que en un acto violento cogió al niño y lo zamarreó en su lugar.

\- [¡Devuelve todo pequeño ladrón!] – exigió mientras algunas cajas con medicamentos caían al suelo.

\- [¡Hey! ¡Hey!] – lo detuvo Korra, poniendo distancia entre él y el niño -. [Vamos a calmarnos por ahora] – le dijo en su idioma.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Asami uniéndose de inmediato y cuando llegó junto a ellos, una sola mirada a los ojos vidriosos y la mirada parcialmente perdida del niño le hizo saber que él estaba enfermo.

\- Parece que el chico robó medicina – dijo Korra, percatándose de la piel caliente que irradiaba del muchacho -. Llevémoslo a la base para que lo revisen.

\- No – dijo Asami -, tenemos que ir a la casa de este niño. Al parecer tiene fiebre, manchas y pápulas. Si mi diagnóstico presuntivo es correcto, entonces él tiene sarampión que es una enfermedad muy contagiosa, y casi mortal en pueblos donde no se está preparado - Y justamente ese lugar cumplía con las pocas exigencias que este virus necesitaba para propagarse -. Antes de que se extienda más, tenemos que controlarlo.

.

.

\- Imposible ¿hablas en serio? – preguntaba Opal estupefacta al escuchar las palabras de Bolin.

\- Si quieres recuperarlo, debes decirlo ahora. No tendrás otra oportunidad si no hablas – dijo el Sargento.

\- Realmente hablas en serio sobre esto ¿es así?... ¿él sinceramente te dio permiso? – preguntó casi gritando y saltando, sin poder controlar su entusiasmo.

\- Así es, Teniente – respondió Bolin con una gran sonrisa -. Yo, el Sargento de Primera Clase Bolin, se le permitió salir oficialmente con la Primera Teniente Beifong. Reporto esto, saludo – dijo militarmente, llevándose la mano hasta la frente.

Opal no cabía en sí de la alegría. Sentía como que en cualquier momento lágrimas de felicidad abandonarían sus ojos. Su padre había recapacitado ¡al fin!

\- ¡Oh por todos los cielos!... ¿qué debo hacer ahora? – se preocupó, aun sin aceptar tanta buena voluntad -. Acaso… Oh no, ¿papá tiene cáncer? – preguntó horrorizada -, ¿es terminal? ¿debería llamarlo?

Pero la gran sonrisa de Bolin le decía que en verdad todo eso estaba sucediendo. No sabía qué clase de magia había sucedido en aquella oficina luego de que ella se marchó, pero al parecer todo había dado un giro en 180° ¿cómo esperaban que ella aceptase de buenas a primeras todo eso? ¡hace unas horas era imposible que eso sucediera!

Bolin sorprendido del poco convencimiento de Opal por la respuesta de su padre, y al ver cómo esta aun pensaba en cuál podría ser la _letra chica_ de todo eso, no tuvo más opción que acercarse a ella y abrazarla, calmando todos los desvaríos de su, ahora, oficialmente novia, y la acción fue muy bien recibida ya que de inmediato Opal llena de júbilo se enterró entre los brazos y el pecho del Sargento, sin poder creer contener toda aquella felicidad.

Era mejor así, por lo menos, por el tiempo en que estuviesen en esa isla podrían estar así. Más adelante se preocuparía del resto.

.

.

No había resultado una buena idea, pero que ella se lo hubiera dicho a Asami la hubiera tildado como alguien egoísta y poco preocupada por la población de la isla. En vez de eso ahora se encontraban en medio de una muy pobre aldea, llena de gente moribunda, pero eso no era lo peor de todo, sino que se encontraban en medio de gente violenta y terriblemente armada. Probablemente era uno de esos campamentos donde había lavado de dinero y drogas, entre "las mejores" cosas que podía nombrar.

A simple vista Korra podía ver a hombres y niños arriba de los tejados de las casas mirándolas sin aire de muchos amigos, sosteniendo grandes rifles en sus manos, listos a intercambiar una lluvia de balas.

Asami estaba consciente del peligro, pero su deber de ayudar era más grande que el aprecio a su misma vida. Cuando había niños involucrados todo su sentido común desaparecía.

Aún estaban en el vehículo, evaluando la situación desde la escasa seguridad que éste les brindaba, pero la capitana se aseguró de una garantía, en caso de que las cosas se pusieran muy feas, por lo menos su equipo sabría dónde encontrarla, _o donde estuvo por última vez_.

\- Gran Avatar transmitiendo. He arribado a la villa – informó por su radio portátil -. Por favor rastreen y confirmen mi ubicación actual a través del sistema de GPS.

\- "Recibido, Gran Ava..r. Trans… cop… da…"

Si bien se había alcanzado a enviar su mensaje, la recepción de la respuesta no fue clara. Había interferencia, cuando en ése lugar geográfico no debería haberla.

.

* * *

Bolin acabada de entrar a la sala de comunicaciones, donde Mako rápidamente le informó el breve contacto que tuvo con la capitana.

\- Hemos confirmado y rastreado la ubicación por medio del sistema GPS, pero hubo una cosa que fue un poco extraña – informó éste, adelantándose hasta un mapa que habían extendido sobre la mesa -. No existe una villa reportada en la ubicación señalada cuando revisamos el mapa.

Bolin observó al área desierta que apuntaba Mako. Efectivamente ahí no había antecedentes de algún asentamiento, por lo menos no _legal_.

\- ¿Conoces a ese médico pacificador? – preguntó el Sargento, observando aun preocupado el mapa vacío bajo él.

\- ¿Iroh?

\- Necesito que lo busquen.

.

* * *

La situación epidémica no era buena. Asami estaba acostando al octavo niño que había revisado, con los mismos síntomas que los demás: pápulas en todo el cuerpo, una fiebre alarmante, sudoración y hasta algunos delirios dichos en palabras que ella no comprendía por la barrera idiomática.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado enfermos? – preguntó Asami con la esperanza de que alguien hablara su idioma, pero todo fue en vano. No la entendían. Esta vez Korra lo intentó.

\- [¿Desde cuándo los niños han estado enfermos?] – preguntó en el idioma que la gran mayoría hablaba en la isla, pero la adolescente que estaba a cargo la miró de la misma forma que había mirado a Asami, como si no hubiese entendido.

\- No creo que ellos entiendan – le susurró Asami -. Estoy segura de que se trata de sarampión, así que ¿qué deberíamos hacer? Tenemos que reunir a todos los niños de la villa para una revisión.

\- _No recibimos comida durante tres días si hablamos con extraños_ – dijo alguien atrás, en un perfecto idioma entendible para ambas. Cuando voltearon observaron a una joven vestida con una extravagante vestimenta, como si de cirquense de tratara, pero su semblante no era para nada feliz o invitador, era sombrío.

\- Que alivio, parece que hablas nuestro idioma – la saludó Asami. Korra no se confió tanto de ello, así que enseguida fueron junto a ella -. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- ¿Está bien para ti hablar con nosotras? – le preguntó la capitana.

\- _El castigo ya no me puede importar_ – respondió tristemente -. _Mi nombre es Ty Lee_

\- Ty Lee, ¿puedes reunir a todos los niños? – se apresuró a preguntarle Asami -. Los niños aquí tienen sarampión, la cual es una enfermedad viral muy seria. Si no son tratados ahora, el 70% de ellos va a morir y el resto se volverá discapacitado.

\- _Es mejor morir ahora que vivir aquí_ – respondió sin inmutarse -. _Los niños aquí entran a la guerrilla, y las niñas son vendidas a un traficante de mujeres exóticas cuando crecen. Hoy es mí turno._

Asami y Korra se miraron preocupados ¿era cierto todo ello? ¿por qué lo habían permitido? ¿quiénes eran estas personas que explotaban a estos niños y dónde estaban?

\- _Voy a cooperar_ – continuó -, _pero con una condición: deben sacarme de aquí._

.

* * *

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – le preguntó Bolin a Iroh, que miró preocupado la zona marcada en el mapa.

\- Se trata de una Villa Duende. Los huérfanos de guerra son reunidos para vivir en esa villa, pero por lo general las pandillas locales toman en control – respondió Iroh -. En lugar de cuidar de ellos, en este lugar se mantienen a los niños como rehenes y luego los usan para tráfico de humanos.

.

* * *

\- ¿Una villa duende? – preguntó Korra por su celular. Se había alejado rápidamente un par de kilómetros de ahí para llamar a la base, y ahora recibía esta alarmante información, como si toda la situación no lo fuera.

\- "Si, Iroh dijo que hay casos en donde todos los niños de una villa completa se negocian como parte de trato de guerrillas. Siempre están de movimiento, es por eso que se llaman Villas Duendes" – informó Bolin.

Korra estaba escuchando todo atenta desde una zona elevada, lejos del camino, y en ese momento una enorme camioneta negra se abrió paso en dirección a la villa duende. La capitana la observó recelosa hasta que el corazón casi abandona su pecho cuando vio que por una de las ventanas del vehículo se asomaba nadie menos que Zaheer.

\- Espera un momento – lo detuvo Korra, acercándose velozmente hasta su auto -. Creo que deberían acelerar las cosas. Justo ahora _el dueño de casa_ ha regresado – anunció, y enseguida cortó para volver de inmediato a la villa. Asami estaba ahí.

Mientras tanto, Asami estaba atenta a los signos de los niños que estaban con más riesgo cuando escuchó el sonido de las ruedas deslizarse en la gravilla. De inmediato supuso que Korra había vuelto, pero a su alrededor comenzó a exaltarse el ambiente. Niños corrían en dirección opuesta de donde venía el vehículo, y algunas niñas comenzaban a llorar desconsoladas. Asami no lo entendía hasta que se volteó a ver, desconociendo ese gran auto que había llegado.

Caminó tranquila hasta observar que un intimidante hombre calvo descendía del vehículo, quien sin quitarle la vista de encima se dirigió hacia ella, encontrándosela a medio camino de distancia.

\- ¿Es usted el _guardián_? – preguntó ingenuamente Asami cuando lo vio. Pero era mejor preguntarle eso que acusarlo y causar una eminente desgracia.

\- Ah, tenemos una invitada – sonrió maliciosamente el hombre.

\- Soy una doctora de la capital – se identificó Asami -. Algunos niños aquí tienen sarampión ¿puedo llevarlos al hospital de campaña?

\- Usted es muy hermosa pasa estar haciendo algo así de bueno – le respondió este, aun con aquella sonrisa dibujada.

Asami iba a responderle, pero antes de juntar las palabras en su mente se vio levemente empujada detrás. Cuando volvió a pestañear confundida, observó la espalda de Korra interponiéndose entre ella y el extraño hombre que había arribado, mientras que un fuerte agarre la tenía cogida del brazo. Algo andaba mal.

\- Quédate detrás de mí – le dijo Korra, sin voltearse a mirarla, sin quitar su vista del hombre frente a ella.

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo, capitana – le sonrió Zaheer, extendiendo una de sus manos para saludarla, saludo que no fue correspondido -. Que coincidencia verte en un lugar como éste ahora.

La voz de Zaheer en todo momento era de una broma que enmascaraba amenaza y peligro. Él, al igual que ella, estaba tanteando el terreno, preguntándose hasta qué punto las cosas podrían salirse de control, y qué tanto saldrían dañados. Korra estaba preocupada, no lo estaría en otras circunstancias, debido a que la presencia de Asami dificultaba todo. Estaba en desventaja y es por eso que su cuerpo reaccionó tan protectoramente frente a la doctora, escondiéndola detrás de ella, como si la mera visión de Zaheer pudiera dañarla. Asami sabía que Korra estaba actuando distinto, su agarre cada vez más fuerte y tambaleante le informaba, pero que ésta hablara tan familiarmente con aquel sujeto cambiaba las cosas, las confundía aún más.

\- [¿Lo conoces? ¿Quién es él?] – le preguntó Asami en el idioma del sur.

\- [El soldado Ryan] – le respondió.

Zaheer observaba la situación sin perderse detalles, aunque no pudiera entender qué es lo que decían estaba consciente de la tensa posición de Korra. La evaluación había terminado, ya tenía una respuesta.

\- Creo que tengo la ventaja en esta ocasión, _Gran Avatar_ – le dijo, poniendo en manifiesto que él conocía el íntimo código militar con que Korra era llamada. Una despreocupada sonrisa comenzó a crecer en su rostro, como si hubiera ganado algo sin hacer nada, pero en un segundo, solo un segundo, su sonriente y amenazador rostro pasó a uno de dolor, miedo y sorpresa. Todo sucedió en el tiempo en que el sonido del disparo llena el ambiente, reverberando en los oídos.

Korra asustada desenvainó su pistola mientras observaba aterrada como Zaheer cayó al piso, y detrás de él Ty Lee sostenía un revolver aun en sus manos extendidas. Ella le había disparado.

La chica no mostraba ninguna duda en su rostro, ningún arrepentimiento ni vacilación en su acción. Mientras se escuchaban las respiraciones ahogadas y forzadas de Zaheer de rodillas en el suelo, presionando con su mano su abdomen ensangrentado, Ty Lee se pasó rápidamente al bando de Korra, posicionándose al lado de la capitana mientras todos los guerrilleros se agrupaban para apuntarles con sus armas.

\- ¡Zaheer! – corrió Gazan a socorrer al moribundo, apuntando su arma a la capitana.

\- _Apúrense, vámonos ahora_ – apremió Ty Leee a Korra, mostrando por primera vez una expresión: miedo.

Korra no sabía qué hacer. Todo había ocurrido sin que ella pudiera preverlo. Más que mejorar, las cosas habían empeorado.

\- ¡Quieto! ¡No te muevas! – le gritó Korra al hombre que había avanzado junto a Zaheer.

\- ¡Hey, doctora! ¡haga algo! – la llamó Gazan, observando pálido cómo el suelo comenzaba a teñirse de rojo a sus pies.

\- _¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Sólo mátalo!_ – gritaba Ty Lee.

A Zaheer le costaba respirar, un dolor punzante lo atormentaba por el costado, le dolía enderezarse, y desde abajo se dirigió a Asami.

\- Doctora ¿qué está esperando? – le espetó con enfado y dolor -. Haga su trabajo.

\- _Por favor, déjenlo morir_ – pedía.

Y nadie se movía mientras el tiempo seguía avanzando, mientras la sangre seguía abandonando el cuerpo y el suelo continuaba siendo pintado.

\- ¡Hizo un juramento! – gritó enfadado Zaheer, moviéndose en un arrebato de ira, lo que le trajo dolorosas consecuencias -. Ah, pero esto no saldrá así ¡ella no escapará! – gritó sacando una pistola de su pantalón, pero no alcanzó a apuntar a la chica cuando una gran cantidad de sangre salió en exceso de su costado, obligándolo a retorcerse y a caer al piso, donde se quedó trepidando perceptiblemente.

Asami lo miraba asustada, completamente aterrada.

\- [Qui-quizá no debería salvarlo] – tartamudeó detrás de la poca seguridad que Korra podía ofrecerle -. [Quizá simplemente lo deje… Salvar a este tipo significaría que quizá más gente terminará muriendo a cambio.]

\- [Sálvalo] – le pidió Korra, sorprendiéndola -. [Tú como médico debes hacer tu trabajo. Si surge una situación para matarlo, yo haré mi trabajo]

Zaheer parecía no querer rendirse, luchando contra el dolor y el miedo de morir; arrimándose a la venganza de matar a la chica que lo había herido, a la rabia de ver a la doctora no hacer nada, de haber perdido sin siquiera moverse, cuando pensaba que todo ya estaba en su bolsillo.

Asami estaba en una encrucijada, en donde el deber, la ética y la razón se debatían dentro de ella. Era su deber como doctora salvar a ese hombre, estaba en su ética médica hacerlo, pero la razón le decía que no, que lo dejara morir, que ese hombre era malo y que causaría mucho más daño en un futuro cuando quisiera vengarse. El tiempo pasaba y no podía decidirse. En aquella situación al fin parecía vislumbrar un poco de las responsabilidades de Korra, de lo difícil que era su trabajo y cuanto lamentaba que ella tuviera que hacerlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**


	16. Precisamente lo contrario

**Precisamente lo contrario**

Una tos ahogada y esforzada; la gravilla cediendo bajo un peso cada vez menos orgulloso; gritos ahogados de auxilio, protesta y súplica; y otras voces que gritaban dentro de su cabeza, no le permitían pensar con claridad. Absorta no podía quitar la vista del suelo, de las piedras teñidas de rojo, un color brillante y viscoso, como tantas veces lo había visto, cubriéndola completa cuando estaba en pabellones de cirugía. Y ahora se le hacía tan extraño y distante.

\- ¡Asami! – gritó Korra, sacudiéndola a tientas, quitándola de su ensimismamiento. Asami pestañeó un par de veces y fue cuando volvió a _reconocer_ a Zaheer, agonizante y tembloroso en el suelo.

\- Entró en conmoción por la hemorragia – logró articular la doctora -, necesito llevarlo dentro.

Korra quien tenía el arma apuntando a Gazan lo miró esperando una respuesta, pero el hombre estaba tan conmocionado por su jefe que ni siquiera lograba ser una gran amenaza, incluso aunque mantuviera su pistola apuntándolas a ellas.

\- Tú decides – le dijo Korra -, puedes bajar tu arma y llevarlo adentro, o simplemente dejarlo morir aquí. Recomiendo seguir la última.

Un par de minutos después y Zaheer estaba recostado en lo que se suponía que era una cama en aquella Villa Duende mientras Asami en modo completamente automático realizaba todos los primeros auxilios sin siquiera vacilar. Zaheer a ratos despegaba la cabeza de su almohada, aullando de dolor, preocupando a Gazan que lo mantenía sujeto desde el torso, impidiendo que se moviera mientras Asami trataba la chorreante herida que no parecía querer cooperar.

\- Sujétalo bien – le ordenó la doctora a Gazan.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Duele demasiado! – gritaba Zaheer, apretando los dientes -, ¿no me estás dando ningún analgésico?

Pero Asami ni se dignaba a mirarlo, escarbando sin cuidado dentro del costado abierto del hombre hasta que al fin entre sus pinzas sintió algo metálico. Completamente segura de que lo había encontrado, apretó firmemente su instrumento, jalándolo hacia afuera, observando satisfecha como, entre las puntas metálicas, brillaba la bendita bala.

\- Lo olvidé – dijo Asami, dirigiéndose por primera vez a su paciente -: No soy una doctora hábil.

Enseguida Asami procedió a saturar, con bastante ligereza, la piel abierta del hombre, cubriendo al final la herida con un gran parche quirúrgico, que en cierta medida ayudaría a mantener limpia el área. Que hubiera hecho todo el trabajo con la peor disposición y lo más rápido posible no significaba que había sido negligente. Solo bruta y descuidada. Si hubiera querido matarlo simplemente no lo hubiera atendido, es por eso que su mente necesitaba saber que _por lo menos_ había realizado el procedimiento correctamente hasta brindarle todas las herramientas para que él pudiera tener un buen post-operatorio. Ahora dependía netamente de él cuando quería mejorarse. Ella había hecho todo lo posible.

Mientras tanto, Korra estaba aún apuntando su arma al restante grupo de Zaheer que se había quedado al margen de la situación, esperando a que su jefe volviera, sea como sea. La capitana no despegó jamás su vista de ellos, confiando en que Asami lograría mantener bajo control toda la situación a sus espaldas, lidiando con la emergencia médica y con el guardaespaldas de Zaheer sin recibir ningún daño. Así estaba sucediendo.

El tiempo pasaba y la tensión no parecía querer disminuir en ese primer frente de batalla y pronto los ánimos comenzaron a inquietarse cuando la radio de la capitana, sujeta en su cinturón, comenzó a emitir una transmisión.

\- "Gran Avatar, Gran Avatar ¿me copia?"

Korra no podía llevar su mano hasta su cinto para cogerla, eso significaría una distracción que podría ser letal, pero tampoco podía dejar que eso siguiera sonando, delatando un posible plan si es que desde la base lograban comunicar algo clave.

\- Creo que el ejército está llegando ¿deberíamos reagruparnos? – preguntó el hombre que apuntaba a Korra a Zaheer, alzando su voz para hacerse escuchar.

Enseguida apareció éste, caminando con la ayuda de Gazan, mientras presionaba doliente su costado. Lo peor había pasado, no podía mostrarse débil frente a su pandilla, menos frente a Korra, es por eso que necesitaba recuperar algo de control.

\- Si es que ellos vienen en camino – dijo Zaheer, acercándose a su grupo -, entonces deberíamos retroceder.

\- Pero…

\- Esto ya no nos compete. Debemos volver – dijo, al tiempo que elevaba una mano y se la tendía a Ty Lee, quien enseguida dio un paso atrás, refugiándose tras Asami quien la cubrió protectoramente, y Korra lo hizo con ambas.

\- No puedes llevártela – le increpó Asami desafiante-. Quité la bala, pero es mejor que acudas a un hospital. Solo el mejor tratamiento hará que no mueras inmediatamente.

A Zaheer no le agradó la idea, y no se atrevió a dudar de la palabra de la doctora. Si bien ella tenía un juramento que debía cumplir y gracias a eso lo había tratado, eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella era parte _del enemigo_ , y por ende perfectamente podría haber "pasado por alto" algún procedimiento vital para su recuperación. Resignado dio el primer paso, pero enseguida se dirigió hasta Ty Lee, lanzándole una terrible mirada.

\- Ty Lee, cuando te vea de nuevo… te prometo que no vas a morir con esa linda cara.

\- Si se van a ir – lo interrumpió Korra, poniéndose delante de Zaheer mientras le apuntaba con el arma -, corran tan rápido como puedan, y escóndanse como ratas. Mi bondad termina aquí.

.

.

Era de noche cuando Asami pudo respirar tranquila por primera vez en horas. Luego de haber vuelto a la base la esperó una larga jornada en donde, junto a los demás integrantes del equipo médico, se encargaron de revisar a los niños y adultos que estaban en peor estado, necesitando atención médica urgente. Y cuando había tanto que hacer, y tan poco personal, el tiempo pasaba volando, ella bien lo sabía, siendo apenas consciente del cansancio o del hambre, estados que venían a atacarla recién ahora, cuando todo parecía haber terminado, permitiéndose unos momentos a solas en aquel alejado y solitario lavatorio. Fue entonces que observó su reflejo, su ropa ensangrentada con una sangre que no era la de ella, con una sangre que hasta ahora pensaba que era mejor usada en regar el suelo, volviendo a la tierra, en vez de seguir en ese cuerpo que provocaría futuros derramamientos inocentes. Fue entonces que revivió todo lo de aquella villa, el hombre agónico acostado delante de ella mientras Korra estaba detrás, protegiéndola. No quería reparar en su estado, sólo quería terminar luego aquella tediosa tarea e irse de inmediato de ahí, pero las palabras de Zaheer incluso ahora hacían eco en su mente.

\- Sabes que estás con una mujer peligrosa – le había dicho, tendido en la cama -. Es más probable resultar herida estando con alguien con una pistola – finalizó, riendo a duras penas, como si aquella idea hubiera sido su único calmante.

Y para Asami fue todo lo contrario, fue el símil de haberle echado sal a la herida. Que alguien le dijese en su cara lo que ella tanto temía era mucho peor, era materializar sus preocupaciones, volverlas real, darles poder. Y ella no quería tener que preocuparse de otra cosa más.

\- ¡Asami! ¡Asami! – escuchó a lo lejos. Por un lado, la interrupción ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de martirizarse por su incipiente relación con la capitana, pero por otro, aquella interrupción significaba que su tiempo libre había terminado.

\- ¿Qué sucede Jinora? – le preguntó a la enfermera una vez que estuvo a su lado.

\- La chica que trajiste contigo, dice que debe irse. Está a punto de hacerlo – le informó, preocupada.

Asami frunció el entrecejo, al parecer los problemas no querían acabar por lo que pronto volvió al edificio principal de la base, donde agarró a Ty Lee y la llevó directo a los comedores, sentándola en aquella gran mesa, mientras en silencio le sirvió leche en un vaso y algunos bocadillos en un plato. No importaba como lo viera, eso parecía alguna clase de soborno y Ty Lee parecía ser una chica demasiado precavida como para aceptar eso de buenas a primeras.

\- Come primero, hablaremos después – la alentó Asami.

\- _¿Por qué lo salvaste?_ – le preguntó Ty Lee enfadada, sin siquiera mirar su plato, encarándola directamente -. _Debiste haberlo dejado morir._

\- Hubieras sido una asesina si lo hubiese dejado morir – la acusó -. Te salvé de ello.

\- _Impediste que me convirtiera en una asesina, pero no puedes evitar que sea asesinada._

Aquella revelación contrarió a Asami, ella jamás lo había pensado así.

\- Hay un ejército ahí afuera – le dijo la doctora, intentando hacerla sentir segura -, aquí no te pasará nada malo.

\- _Ejército, claro_ – dijo con desdén _-, ¿quieres que confíe en soldados? ¿has experimentado una guerra? ¿has visto a un soldado en una? No lo creo, así que no seas un estorbo, yo me voy de aquí_ – y Ty Lee decidida se levantó, dispuesta a salir de aquel recinto, pero Asami de inmediato la obligó a sentarse, empujándola férreamente hasta el asiento -. _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

\- Puedes culparme todo lo que quieras, pero primero tienes que comer – la retó -. Y de paso tienes que recuperar el juicio si quieres sobrevivir.

Ty Lee la miró en silencio, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero como estaban las cosas no le veía una salida digna a toda aquella situación, así que solo le quedaba hacer un adolescente berrinche, haciéndole la ley del hielo, cruzándose de brazos mientras descansaba en el respaldo de aquella silla, sin quitar su vista enfadada del plato de comida, el cual estaba dispuesta a no tocar.

.

.

En una de las salas del medicub se encontraban Sokka, Suki y Jinora finalizando una de las últimas revisiones a los niños de la Villa Duende, quien agotados de tanto ajetreo no habían puesto resistencia en ninguno de los exámenes, cayendo en un sueño profundo apenas se sintieron seguros y estuvieron arropados en una adecuada cama. Jinora los arropaba con cariño, pensando en todo lo que ellos debían haber vivido a tan corta edad. Sokka estaba igual que ella, pero era menos evidente en el trato, no demostrando tanta devoción y cariño paternal, pero si una mayor consideración que con el resto de los pacientes. Suki estaba entre ellos dos, pero había una preocupación más que estaba rondando su cabeza.

\- Parecía fuera de lugar – dijo casi entre susurros para no despertar a los niños -, parecía como si estuviera siendo perseguido por algo.

Jinora y Sokka se miraron buscando respuestas, pero ninguno supo a quién se refería la doctora.

\- ¿Quién? – le preguntó Jinora.

\- Ese paciente falso que tomó el asiento de Aang.

\- ¿El gerente? – quiso confirmar Sokka.

\- Hizo un todo un alboroto por el boleto, pero de todos modos no abordó el avión – continuó Suki -. Trataron de encontrarlo, pero no pudieron. El avión despegó sin él.

\- Increíble.

\- Entonces se sentó en ése avión – dijo Sokka.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntaron ambas mujeres. Sokka se colgó el estetoscopio en su cuello, transmitiendo un semblante serio e importante, mirándolas directamente a ambas con aires de suficiencia.

\- Mi alma – respondió seriamente y enseguida decidió irse, en un acto teatral que finalizó aquella escena.

\- Me divierte cuando Sokka hace esa clase de bromas – dijo sonriente Jinora -, creo que son necesarias.

Suki continuaba mirando el espacio vacío que antes ocupaba el chico, pero enseguida coincidió con Jinora. No podía engañarse, amaba esa estúpida faceta de él.

\- A mí también me gusta.

.

.

\- El sarampión se está extendiendo por la ciudad de los refugiados – le comentó Asami a Opal, que se había ofrecido a ayudarla con el inventario a tan altas horas de la noche en la bodega -. Naciones Unidas ha emitido una alerta de sarampión.

\- Tenemos suficientes vacunas de sarampión, así que no te preocupes.

\- Quedaron más de diez niños en la aldea – dijo preocupada la doctora -, ¿no será mejor que vaya contigo?

\- ¿Serás tan insensible? – dijo Opal deteniendo todo lo que estaba haciendo, llamando la atención de Asami -. El Sargento Mayor estará a cargo mañana – informó, ganándose la sonrisa de complicidad de Asami -. Es una actividad militar _y sentimental_ , así que tú, como civil, te quedas fuera – finalizó sonriendo al degustar la actividad al aire libre con Bolin mañana.

\- Estás siendo ridícula – se burló -. Entonces ¿te irás temprano en la mañana?

\- ¿Por qué eres tan amistosa? – se extrañó Opal, sospechando de las intenciones de la doctora -. Aún tenemos sentimientos amargos ¿no?

Asami borró su sonrisa de su rostro. Era extraño, pero por un momento se le había olvidado todo eso, pensando en que ellas compartían muchas cosas en común en ése lugar.

\- Quizá es porque soy más generosa que tú – le respondió sin querer iniciar una pelea como era costumbre hacerlo con Opal, y es por eso que era mejor que se fuera antes de que ésta se decidiera a hacerlo -. Cuídate mañana.

Opal, un poco sorprendida, observó en silencio como Asami abandonaba la bodega, preguntándose qué rayos había sido todo eso ¿una tregua? ¿o en verdad ambas estaban cambiando? No lo sabía con certeza, pero ahora el aire que había entre ellas dos era menos hostil, hasta bromearon juntas ¿Cuándo había sucedido todo eso?

\- Ahora ni parece preocuparle si soy mala con ella – dijo para sí Opal.

Y como ella estaba tan ansiosa, no tardó mucho cuando ya era de mañana y ella ya iba en camino junto a Bolin en el Jeep de las Fuerzas Armadas a realizar la misión presupuestada para ellos. Para la Teniente todo parecía radiante. Si la hubiesen mandado al epicentro de un ataque terrorista, ella hubiera ido gustosa si es que iba en compañía, y a solas, con Bolin.

\- El clima es tan agradable – dijo mientras admiraba como los incipientes rayos del sol teñían el cielo mientras a su alrededor escuchaba el canto de los pájaros dándole la bienvenida a otro día. Sí, esa clase de optimismo de cuento de hada ella tenía en ese momento -. También lo es el hombre que está sentado al lado mío – coqueteó.

Bolin sonrió ante tal picardía, ella era una mujer demasiado cambiante dependiendo del estado de ánimo que tuviera, eso bien lo sabía, y es por eso que le divertía.

\- ¿Qué tiene de bueno una operación civil y un soldado demacrado? – le preguntó éste aun con la sonrisa, refiriéndose a su misión y a su compañía.

Opal le devolvió la misma expresión, sin poder bajarle el perfil a todo como él lo estaba intentando hacer.

\- Tengo altos estándares para todo – le respondió.

Bolin rió y luego permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, ambos degustando el buen momento en el que estaban, hasta que Bolin quiso aprovecharse de ello.

\- ¿Alguna vez has pensado dejar el ejército… y buscar un nuevo trabajo? – se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Te refieres a mí? – le preguntó Opal con extrañeza.

\- Hablo de mí.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Realizo trabajos peligrosos, y pasamos mucho tiempo separados.

\- ¿Lo estás diciendo… por mí? ¿estás preocupado por mí? – preguntó Opal.

\- Lo estoy diciendo por nosotros.

\- Oh. Por alguna razón parece que debiera sentirme conmovida – dijo contrariada -. Pero estoy bien así. Me gusta el Sargento de ahora. No me importas lo que tengas que hacer. A menos de que sea yo, nadie puede quitarte ese uniforme – le respondió para que él se tranquilizara, pero lo que no sabía era que estaba haciendo precisamente lo contrario.

Aun así, no había tiempo que perder, ya habían llegado a la Villa Duende, y enseguida ambos advirtieron que algo sucedía. No había nadie custodiando la entrada, nadie los salió a saludar o detener. No había nadie.

Bolin descendió del jeep y sin acercarse mucho observó el panorama delante de ellos: algunas carpas estaban rajadas y destartaladas se desparramaban en el suelo; otras sillas yacían rotas alrededor, como si alguien las hubiese tirado; el desorden y caos reinaba en cada rincón, no aportando nada esperanzador a la escena.

\- No hay nadie – evidenció Opal colocándose a su lado.

.

.

* * *

 **Cuartel General del Comando de la Isla de los Guerreros del Sol**

Una carpeta se deslizó por el amplio e intimidante escritorio, y la primera foto que Korra observó fue la de un hombre asomado por la ventana de un automóvil. No se sorprendió al reconocer a Zaheer en la imagen, pero sí la situación en la que el Comandante Bataar se lo presentaba.

\- Deberías conocerlo – le dijo éste -. Es un soldado fugitivo del Reino Tierra: Zaheer. Ahora es una traficante de armas. Creo que estaba en la operación donde perdimos a aquel compatriota – dijo con cierta aflicción.

\- Así es señor – dijo Korra, sin poder evitar recordar cómo aquel hombre había muerto en sus brazos.

\- A través del Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU, se pide nuestra cooperación.

\- ¿Es una operación contra el comercio de armas ilegales? – preguntó la capitana.

\- No. Esta operación no es sobre justicia. Es política – enseguida el Comandante colocó otra fotografía en la mesa, una de una mujer que la capitana no conocía -. Esta es P'Li, es una Coronel que se encuentra segundo al mando en el norte de la Isla. Quieren dar un golpe de estado y establecer una anarquía. Por eso planean proveer a la Coronel de armas por medio de Zaheer.

Así que ese era el plan ¿apropiarse de la isla? ¿qué ganaría Zaheer con todo eso? La Villa Duende ya era una demostración micro de lo mal que resultaría una anarquía en aquel lugar, como si ya no fuesen lo suficientemente pobres como para que pudieran soportar tal cambio. ¿Es que ya ni siquiera le importaba la gente?

\- La Fuerza Delta del Reino Tierra está llevando una operación, oí que ya lo conoces - continuó Bataar colocando otra fotografía.

Korra lo reconoció enseguida ¿cómo no? aun le dolía aquel golpe que ése capitán le había logrado asestar cuando se conocieron, en una misión prueba hace un tiempo atrás, y luego en qué tan amigos se habían hecho cuando la verdadera misión salió bien y ella le salvó la vida de casi haber explotado con una mina que él no vio. _Roku_ , recordó, ese era su nombre clave.

\- Capitán de la fuerza delta, Zuko… o _Roku_ , ése era su nombre clave – lo presentó -. Te lo digo de nuevo, Korra. Hasta que la operación termine, y mientras ocupen a Zaheer, deberíamos evitar un conflicto. Esa es su petición.

\- No tomaremos ninguna acción preventiva – dijo Korra, contrariada por la orden de no hacer nada -, pero es nuestra misión mantener el orden público.

\- ¡Capitana Korra! – llamó Bataar su atención.

\- Señor.

\- Es una orden del Comandante de las Fueras Especiales. No es un informe de situación. Volé hasta aquí para darle esta orden, debo regresar en diez minutos. Creo que le he mostrado mi buena fe – dijo haciendo hincapié en la importancia de toda esta misión -. Desde este momento, nuestras tropas no intervendrán.

Sí… entiendo.

.

.

¡No lo entendía!, la sola idea era estúpida. ¡Política! ¡como la detestaba! Ella se había enlistado en el ejército para luchar por la seguridad y el bienestar de las personas ¡de las personas maldita sea! ¡no de estúpidos burócratas que le importaban más sus ganancias que el bien común!

Korra estaba enfurecida, apenas había logrado mantener a raya su ira hasta que llegó a la base, donde de inmediato se fue a encerrar a su oficina en la cual pronto echó a volar todo lo que tenía cerca. Papeles y algunos lápices salieron despedidos por el aire, vaciando su gran escritorio, desordenando el pequeño lugar. Luego, impotente golpeó con ambos puños la mesa hasta que pronto solo pudo escuchar su respiración agitada saliendo por su boca.

Aquella situación le hervía la sangre. Si tan solo hubieran visto el rostro inhumano de Zaheer, de cuánto había cambiado por un poco de dinero ¿un poco?, no, no lo sabía, pero no le importaba. No se trataba solo de Zaheer, eran los niños. Ty Lee aún estaba aterrada, pensando que en cualquier momento aparecería él y se la llevaría. Los otros niños en los medicub también, pero nadie se preocupaba de ellos.

A los pocos minutos Bolin ingresó a la oficina, observando sorprendido todo el desorden que había alrededor, pero más sorprendido estuvo al encontrar a Korra estática sobre su escritorio, apoyada con ambos puños en él. Aun podía apreciar su agitación viendo como su espalda crecía y decrecía con cada forzosa respiración. Desde que la conocía, solo en pocas situaciones ella había perdido el control, borrando por completo su tan característica sonrisa ligera, sus bromas fuera de lugar y la tranquilidad con que afrontaba hasta las situaciones más estresantes.

Era una bomba que estallaba.

¿Qué podía hacer? Con lentitud el Sargento se acercó hasta la capitana pensando que lo mejor era continuar con la normalidad del asunto, informarle cosas como si nada hubiera sucedido.

\- Llamé a la Policía, y me dijeron que los niños de la aldea fueron trasladados a un orfanato – dijo Bolin -. Pero algo no está bien… ¿Korra? – preguntó al no tener absolutamente ninguna reacción de la capitana.

\- Desde este momento… nuestras tropas no interferirán en lo relacionado con Zaheer – dijo con dificultad, volteándose hasta sentarse en aquel vacío escritorio -. Acabo de regresar del Cuerpo de Mando… Lo que estoy por contarte, es confidencial.

.

.

Bolin se había indignado tanto como ella, pero gracias a los espíritus, él era de un alma más apacible que la suya, por lo que no había habido más destrozos en la oficina. Aun así, Korra no podía deshacerse de ese sentimiento de traición, impotencia y suciedad, como si la burocracia hubiera manchado su esencia. En ese estado solo necesitaba estar a solas para pensar y calmarse, por lo que se había alejado bastante del centro de la base, yendo a sentarse en unas ruinas que estaban casi en la periferia del recinto, donde nadie la encontraría.

Eso pensaba cuando Asami dio con ella, o con lo que quedaba de ella. La estaba buscando para darle una taza de chocolate caliente, pero apenas la vio supo que algo sucedía. Se le veía completamente desganada, triste, casi miserable. ¿Qué podría haber sucedido como para que Korra se abatiera así? Secretamente sabía que no se lo diría, y en vez de armar un gran embrollo mental por eso, profirió aliviar aquel estado ofreciendo su compañía. A final de cuentas, odiaba ver que Korra se sintiese mal.

\- Ten – le ofreció la taza una vez que se sentó a su lado, observando el rostro consternado y sorprendido de la capitana -. Parece que necesitas algo de azúcar.

Korra la miró en un principio con extrañeza, como si no entendiese nada, pero enseguida dibujó una forzada sonrisa.

\- Te he estado buscando por todas partes para darte la última taza de chocolate que quedó. Muchos se quedaron sin probarla – le dijo.

Korra sonrió sinceramente ante ello, aceptando finalmente la taza, y la compañía de Asami.

\- Gracias, pero ¿no quieres compartirla?

\- No. Yo me bebí la de Sokka – confesó, sonriendo culpable.

Korra rió ante tal revelación, imaginándose lo matona que podía ser Asami en ocasiones. La doctora esperó hasta que la capitana diera un par de sorbos a su taza cuando quiso saber por la misión de Opal.

\- ¿Qué pasó con los niños en la villa?

Si es que el azúcar de su chocolate caliente había logrado endulzar un poco su alma, aquel inocente comentario agrió todo lo que ella había bebido, reviviendo aquella herida que hace poco la había hecho explotar como nunca se lo permitía.

\- Todo salió bien – mintió -. El gobierno de la Isla los protegerá en un orfanato.

\- ¡Eso es maravilloso! – exclamó sonriente, aumentando el remordimiento de Korra -. Los niños que hemos traído al Medicub están bien después del tratamiento.

\- Es por eso que estabas ocupada – indicó Korra, confundiendo un poco a Asami -, tan ocupada que ni siquiera tuviste tiempo para atar tu pelo – dijo, fijándose en el ligero aspecto de la doctora, siempre tan despreocupada de sí misma cuando algo más ocupaba su concentración.

A Asami eso le causó gracia más que vergüenza, no es que le molestara, pero le complacía que Korra se preocupara de esas pequeñas cosas, era como una discreta alabanza a su trabajo y a ella le encantaba.

\- Sostén esto un momento – le pidió Korra, ofreciendo su taza. Asami contrajo levemente su entrecejo, desconfiando un poco de las futuras acciones de la capitana.

\- Te comportas raro cada vez que me haces sostener algo – le escudriñó.

Korra sonrió y enseguida llevó ambas manos hasta el largo pelo de Asami, envolviéndola con el calor de su cercanía, apreciando silenciosamente cómo un pequeño rubor teñía sus pálidas mejillas. La capitana atesoró ese momento como uno de los más importantes, que venía a calmar aquel ardor que molestaba su espíritu con la presencia de aquella mujer a su vida.

Saboreó la fineza de su largo y ondulado pelo deshaciéndose entre sus dedos mientras intentaba agarrarlo todo sin ningún apuro. Atenta observaba como un largo mechón se le escapaba, yendo a caer perezosamente por su oído, demarcando perfectamente su perfil, ayudándole, como si eso fuera posible, a aportar más belleza a su rostro. Korra estaba embelesada, sintiendo que todo avanzaba en cámara lenta y aun así creía que iba a grandes velocidades, porque no alcanzaba a admirar todo lo que estaba delante de ella.

\- Puedo atarlo yo ¿sabes? – le susurró Asami, muy cerca de su rostro.

Korra la observó directamente a los ojos, viendo como sus pupilas se dilataban un poco más, intentando contar los distintos tipos de tonos de verdes que salían como rayos desde su iris.

\- Al comenzar a salir con alguien, las cosas que puede hacer uno mismo las hace otra persona – le dijo sin dejar de amarrar su pelo.

Asami sonrió al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, gustosa por las tiernas caricias y atenciones de Korra.

\- También haré algo por ti después – le dijo.

\- Ya lo hiciste – le susurró sobre los labios, cerrando sus ojos al tiempo en que lentamente colocaba los suyos en los suaves y tiernos de Asami, saboreándolos lentamente. Asami ya había aceptado ese beso incluso desde antes que ocurriera, dejándose llevar por aquella maravillosa sensación de solo besar a Korra.

Y el beso quiso profundizarse, siendo guiado por Asami, quien poco a poco le daba más protagonismo a su lengua, deslizándola por los labios de la capitana, cuando la radio sonó en su bolsillo, llamando la atención de ambas.

\- "Aquí el dormitorio B. _Solaris_ , hemos recibido paquetes y medicamentos desde la capital"

\- ¡Hm, paquetes! – exclamó Asami al tiempo en que se colocaba de pie.

Lo cierto es que aquella distracción, aunque inicialmente fue molesta, fue bien recibida por Asami, que lo vio como una escapada fácil de todo ello. Si bien adoraba estar a solas con Korra, y le encantaba más ser besada por ella, la verdad era que aún se sentía intimidada por su presencia, por lo bien que ella de inmediato manejaba la situación, dejándola indefensa, pudiendo hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera dar un paso más, Korra la cogió por el brazo, y Asami pudo observar su rostro doliente por la rapidez con que ella la abandonaba.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme por unos paquetes? – le dijo, y ante el silencio de la doctora, Korra volvió a tirarla más cerca -. ¿Soy yo o los paquetes?

\- Por supuesto que te elijo – le dijo con una tierna sonrisa, plantándole un rápido beso en la frente y enseguida escapó corriendo en dirección a la base.

Korra sonrió, acostumbrada a las acciones de Asami.

\- ¡Pues deberías ser más consecuente con tus palabras! – le gritó, escuchando una melódica sonrisa en respuesta.

.

.

\- Este es para ti – le dijo Suki dándole un paquete a Asami, quien sonriente lo recibió.

Enseguida Suki buscó el destinatario del siguiente paquete, uno de los más grandes que había traído el correo y con sorpresa descubrió el nombre de Bolin en él. Asami también vio el paquete y enseguida se ofreció a ir a entregárselo, a lo que Suki accedió.

Una vez en el comedor, Asami colocó el gran paquete sobre la mesa, leyendo aprehensiva la cubierta de la caja, llena de corazones y mensajes de ánimo. Alguien muy cercana al Sargento debía extrañarlo demasiado ¿quizás su hermana?

"¡Saludos Sargento! ¡Se fuerte! ¡Te extrañamos!" leía. ¿Te extrañamos? ¿en plural? Quizá tenía muchas hermanas. Como sea, tenía que informarlo.

\- Sargento Bolin, alguien a nombre de "Ginger" envió un paquete – comunicó Asami por radio.

Desde el otro lado de la base, en una tienda de campaña que había sido armada provisionalmente para ser ocupada para tratar ciertos casos, Korra y Bolin escucharon la transmisión por radio y los colores de su piel parecieron irse apenas terminó el comunicado. Aquella información pareció ser una terrible noticia para ambos, levantándose de un salto de sus asientos mientras intentaban recuperar el color de sus pálidas pieles.

\- ¿Dónde estás? – comunicó éste de inmediato, intentando sonar normal, pero lo cierto es que una leve vacilación de su voz era claramente perceptible.

\- "En la cafetería del Cuartel ¿espero aquí? Cambio" – finalizó Asami.

Apenas obtuvieron la localización, ambos soldados dejaron de hacer todo lo que estaban haciendo, poniéndose a correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar lo más pronto posible hasta esa caja. Años de entrenamientos y misiones suicidas los habían preparado para un momento tan desesperado como éste, el que vino a caer en el peor escenario posible, justo a manos de la persona equivocada.

Opal quién también estaba escuchando la transmisión general militar, no demoró mucho en saber qué es lo que estaba por suceder. "Ginger" ese nombre lo había oído un par de veces decir a Korra en broma, pero desgraciadamente para ellos ya no lo era, no ahora. Tenía que llegar hasta ese paquete antes que ellos, ella tenía ventaja, la bodega estaba mucho más cerca de la cafetería que desde donde estaban ellos ahora. Oh, estaban tan condenados, además estaría Asami. Degustando su victoria, pronto dejó de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a correr hasta encontrarla.

Mientras tanto, ambos militares desesperados intentaban disminuir la distancia que había entre ellos y la dichosa caja. Korra, por ser más ligera, le llevaba solo unos metros más rápido a Bolin, pero eso no ayudaba si es que no llegaba antes que Opal y Asami se reunieran, ella lo sabía, conocía a Opal y que estuviesen juntas cuando ellos llegaran solo empeoraría más las cosas. Si había llegado la hora de ponerse espiritual, este era el mejor momento de encomendarse a todos los espíritus.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! – le gritaba Korra por delante.

Mientras tanto Asami se sentía completamente curiosa por aquel paquete, no sabía el por qué, pero necesitaba conocer su contenido, así que entre sus dos manos lo levantó, intentando tantear su peso, atenta al sonido que podría venir desde dentro.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – la asustó una voz conocida por detrás.

Asami se sobresaltó al sentir a alguien tan cerca y dando un pequeño grito, que hizo que soltara la caja, pronto descubrió a una agitada Opal junto a ella, igual de curiosa por la caja.

\- Me asustaste.

\- Necesito examinar esto – dijo cogiendo la caja y observándola -. ¿"Sargento sé fuerte", con un corazón? ¿"Te extrañamos", con otro corazón? – leyó indignada la teniente.

\- ¿El Sargento tiene hermanas? – preguntó inocentemente Asami.

\- ¿Hermanas? ¡Son puros hombres!

\- Hey, no es mi culpa – la increpó Asami apenas escuchó la protesta de Opal. De inmediato observó como la teniente pronto sacó una navaja de su bolsillo, abriendo de inmediato la caja -. ¿Puedes hacer eso? – pero su curiosidad fue mayor, colocándose al lado de la soldado cuando descubrió su contenido.

Un montón de pequeños paquetes, sobres y regalos de todos colores salieron a saludarlas. Opal cogió el sobre más cercano, abriéndolo con apuro, revelando una pequeña carta con una fotografía. Ahí estaba, fue tan fácil encontrar la evidencia.

\- Mira esto – sonrió satisfecha Opal.

\- ¿Qué… qué está haciendo Korra ahí? – preguntó quitándosela de las manos para verla mejor.

En aquella pequeña fotografía, se encontraban cuatro sonrientes personas. Por un lado estaba Bolin al lado de una despampanante pelirroja quien le sonreía descaradamente, pero eso no era lo peor, al otro lado estaba Korra, quien con una gran sonrisa en su rostro enrojecido por el alcohol – podía saberlo por la cantidad de vasos y botellas vacías que había sobre la mesa de aquella fotografía – estaba disfrutando el contacto de otra mujer, que desvergonzada se le arrimaba al cuello.

Asami sintió como un leve calor alojado en su estómago comenzó a aumentar de temperatura. Casi nerviosa pidió el papel donde ésta foto había venido y absorta leyó lo que ésta tenía escrito: "El día inolvidable en que conocimos a la Capitana"

\- ¿Cómo se atreve? – dijo Asami, sintiendo como ese pequeño calor comenzaba a subir por su garganta -. Teniente Beifong, toma tu arma.

\- Claro que lo haré – correspondió Opal, con el mismo fuego interno a punto de estallar.

\- ¡Es un malentendido! ¡Se equivocan! - escucharon ambas a sus espaldas.

Ambas mujeres se voltearon para ver como aquellos azorados, sudados, afligidos y nerviosos soldados entraban violentamente al comedor, pero apenas vieron el rostro de ambas se detuvieron en el acto.

Asami se llevó tranquilamente sus manos hasta los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras Opal en silencio cogió su pistola y la cargó, dejándola encima de la mesa, provocando que tanto Bolin como Korra tragaran en respuesta.

\- ¿Un malentendido? – preguntó Asami, mirando directamente a Korra.

\- La evidencia es clara – agregó Opal, mostrando la fotografía. Ambos soldados observaron aterrados aquella imagen frente a ellos.

\- Aquí he visto tu sonrisa más brillante – la acusó Asami.

\- No-no estaba sonriendo… parecequeloestaba, pero no… - se excusó rápidamente la capitana, nerviosa -. ¿Cierto? – dijo dándole un codazo a su amigo, buscando apoyo.

\- Ella es mi prima – respondió de inmediato Bolin -. Sabes que mi prima es…

\- Una actriz – respondió Korra.

\- Exactamente.

\- Así que una prima te envió el paquete – le dijo Asami -, ¿pero ambos vienen corriendo?

\- Porque ambos se divirtieron con la prima de Bolin y su amiga ¿no? – dijo Opal -. Dime, Bolin ¿cuál es tu prima?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Ah?

\- Respondan al mismo tiempo – ordenó la Teniente -. ¿Es la chica de la izquierda o de la derecha? En tres, dos uno…

\- ¡Izquierda!

\- ¡Derecha!... Tsk – emitió Korra cuando supo que ya todo estaba perdido -. Quise decir ¡Izquierda! – cambió, pero en ese mismo momento Bolin gritaba "¡Derecha!", cambiando su respuesta. Nuevamente se habían contradicho.

Los ojos de Korra temblaban asustados, Asami nunca la había visto así ¿si no era la gran cosa entonces por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Eso solo significaba que le estaba mintiendo, y teniendo a Bolin a su lado ya no era tan buena mentirosa. El chico la delataba. Por otro lado, él intentaba no dar ninguna muestra de vacilación, pero el sudor que caía por su frente y la palpitación debajo de su ojo no ayudaba mucho.

\- Solo fue una cita a ciegas organizada por el Teniente Coronel, nada más – dijo Bolin.

Korra escuchó asombrada cómo el chico decía la verdad, y de inmediato se propuso censurarlo un poco.

\- Oye ¿lo estás traicionando? – le dijo, pero la frase oculta era que no se atreviese a decir nada más. Esto no lo involucraba solo a él ¡Asami estaba delante!

\- Es correcto – le dijo Bolin, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia. Él no le mentiría a Opal.

\- Debes haber estado en contacto con ella… para que tenga esta dirección – le dijo Asami a Korra, evidenciando que _no había sido cosa de una sola vez_.

\- ¿Es eso cierto, Sargento? – le dijo Korra a Bolin, iniciando una posible traición -. Yo te dije que…

\- Olvídalo – la interrumpió Asami -. Ven conmigo – ordenó y enseguida salió del comedor, y Korra abatida se quedó estática en su lugar, como si hubiese recibido la peor noticia del mundo. Nuevamente los colores la habían abandonado.

\- Deberías ir – le susurró Bolin.

\- Quiero quedarme aquí – dijo apenas, pero sabía que mientras más demorara, peor sería, por lo que pronto y mecánicamente abandonó también el comedor, dejándolos solos a Bolin y a Opal.

\- Por favor, no lo malinterpretes. Todo está en el pasado – se apresuró a decir Bolin.

\- Estás hablando tonterías. Entonces ¿esto es del pasado? – dijo Opal sosteniendo la fotografía.

\- Es una actriz de la capital – confesó éste.

\- Uhm, ¿esta era la razón por la que me evitabas? – le preguntó -. Pensé que mi padre era el obstáculo.

\- Tú padre es el obstáculo – enfatizó Bolin, acercándose un paso, pero Opal también retrocedió uno.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir? – preguntó contrariada.

\- ¿Qué… acabo de decir? – se reprendió Bolin.

\- O-olvidálo – se obligó Opal, lidiando con un problema a la vez -. ¿Hasta dónde llegaron?

\- Hasta la entrada de las instalaciones del ejército – respondió.

\- ¿Crees que eso es lo que quería decir? – lo retó Opal -. ¡¿Hasta dónde llegaron?! ¿Hiciste algo física con ella o no? ¿tuvieron sexo? – esta vez no dejó nada a la imaginación.

.

* * *

\- No lo hice, fue un encuentro inocente – respondía Korra por otro lado -. Solo tomamos té.

\- Oh, que caballeroso – ironizó Asami -. ¿Dices eso a pesar de que en la fotografía estabas completamente alcoholizada?

\- Eso no…

\- Debes salir muy seguido a "tomar el té" con otras mujeres. Te veías tan angustiada cuando me despedí de ti esa vez que _realmente tomamos té_ , que pensé que te quedarías sola para siempre. De hecho, ¡hasta sentí lástima por ti! No tenía idea de que la estabas pasando tan bien.

\- No la pasé bien. Fui arrastrada ahí. Salí por camaradería.

\- Porque Bolin es esa clase de chico.

\- ¡Exacto! – continuó Korra, pero pronto supo que Asami nuevamente estaba siendo irónica.

\- Basta, Korra. Tu cara perece la de alguien que no sabe qué hacer.

\- ¡Es que no lo sé!

\- ¡Pues comienza por dejar de mentir!

\- ¡Pues fue cosa de una vez! – gritó Korra, pero a estas alturas Asami ya dudaba de todo.

\- No te creo.

.

* * *

\- ¿Quién sabe si tomaste té o simplemente _te_ la llevaste? – recriminaba Opal por otro lado.

\- ¡No me la llevé a ningún lado! – exclamó Bolin elevando sus brazos.

\- Mentir sólo empeorará las cosas.

Bolin intentó tranquilizarse, y cuando lo hizo miró fijamente a Opal a los ojos, con su expresión más sincera.

\- No hicimos nada. No era mi auto, era de Korra. Realmente no podía entender… por qué llevó su auto.

.

* * *

\- ¿Esperas que me lo crea? – preguntaba Asami.

\- No, espero que lo dejes pasar ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo su nomb-!

\- Oh, no recuerdas su nombre – se burlaba la doctora -. ¿Pero las palabras "entrega" y "Ginger" te hicieron correr?

\- … Esa no era yo.

\- ¡Esto es verdaderamente molesto! – gritó Asami exasperándose.

\- ¡Pues eso es lo que yo sentí en ese momento! – le dijo Korra, refiriéndose a todas las veces que ella intentó negar desvergonzadamente sus palabras.

En ese instante el celular de Asami sonó, interrumpiendo aquella discusión que no estaba llegando a ningún lado. Asami enfadada buscó quién se había atrevido a importunarla, justo en el momento en que más enfadada estaba.

\- Esta persona acaba de salvar tu vida – le dijo amenazante a Korra, apuntando a la persona que la estaba llamando.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Korra acercándose, pero Asami de inmediato escondió su celular -, ¿es un hombre?

\- No estás es posición de preguntar.

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- ¿Es en serio que me estás preguntando esto? – se sorprendió Asami -, ¿a quién le importa si es un hombre o una mujer?

\- Pues si es una mujer, compraré su comida. Si es un hombre, le invitaré una cerveza – sonrió Korra, agradeciendo por aquella inoportuna _y salvadora_ llamada telefónica -. Le debo mi vida a esa persona.

Asami se quedó mirándola, no pudiendo creer lo fácil que ella podía sonreír en una situación como aquella.

\- Es una amiga del Hospital ¡¿feliz?! – le gritó la doctora y de inmediato se fue lejos de ahí, en parte para calmarse y para responderle la llamada a su amiga.

\- "¿Asami?" – preguntaron por el otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Katara? – respondió esta, más feliz al escuchar después de tanto tiempo a su amiga.

\- "Bien. Hey, dime ¿recibiste mi paquete? Una llamada de agradecimiento no hubiera estado demás"

\- Lo siento. He estado tan ocupada desde que llegaron que aún no lo he abierto.

\- "¿Con qué estás tan ocupada? ¿con citas?... Oí que besaste a la Capitana ¡Asami por todos los cielos!" – se burló Katara por teléfono.

\- ¡¿Có-cómo sabes eso?! – exclamó Asami azorada.

\- "¿Cómo crees? Los chicos me dijeron. Y peleaste hoy ¿verdad?"

\- ¿Porqué también sabes eso?

\- "Lo supuse, mocosa. Pero eso es bueno ¿no? supongo que aquella relación está yendo a algún lado"

\- Ajá – ironizó Asami, pero Katara pareció no percatarse de ello, ya que continuó.

\- "Oye, y ¿me dirán la verdad o tendré que vivir con está agonía hasta que te aparezcas frente a mí?"

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- "Aang ¿está vivo cierto?" – preguntó con cierto temor.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? ¡Claro que está vivo!... o más o menos ¿Acaso no te ha llamado?

\- "Por eso te pregunto por él"

\- ¡¿No lo ha hecho?! – se indignó Asami -. Te juro, Katara, que apenas lo vea lo voy a-

\- "Solaris, aquí Guerrero del Sur. Necesito que vengas rápido a la bodega" – la interrumpió la radio en su cinturón.

\- "¿Ese era Sokka?" – preguntó Katara.

\- Así es.

\- "Dile al ingrato 'Guerrero del Sur' que su hermana también lo golpeará cuando lo vea ¡ni me ha llamado!"

\- Así será – sonrió Asami -. Bien, tengo que dejarte, me necesitan en algún lado.

\- "Cuídate. Es en serio Asami, no sabes cuántas enfermedades puedes-"

\- ¡Adiós Katara! – le cortó Asami antes de que se pusiera a nombras cosas vergonzosas.

Apenas colgó, Asami se echó a correr hasta el almacén donde tenían todo el inventario de medicamentos y alcanzó a abrir la puerta cuando se percató de como Jinora reunía unos pocos objetos desparramados por todo el suelo, mientras Sokka y Suki ordenaban los muebles, todos completamente abiertos y vaciados. Apenas vieron a Asami todos se levantaron.

\- Alguien entró – dijo Sokka, mostrándole el candado roto.

\- ¿Qué falta?

\- Todos los analgésicos narcóticos. Se los llevaron todos - respondió Jinora -. Codeína, morfina, fentanilo y levorfanol. Se lo llevaron todo.

\- Cuando fue el último inventario? – preguntó Asami.

\- A las 11:00 am – respondió Suki -. No hay extraños o pacientes desaparecidos. Me pregunto qué pasó.

Pero ante esa respuesta Asami supo de inmediato que _alguien_ no encajaba en aquella descripción, era alguien que hace poco había querido escapar, y ahora lo había logrado, llevándose varias cosas que no habían llegado con ella.

\- Nos falta alguien – respondió Asami -, aunque no es un paciente.

De inmediato buscó la radio y se apresuró a comunicar a toda la base por el canal militar.

\- Aquí el medicub ¿alguien ha visto a Ty Lee hoy? – preguntó.

.

.

Una hora más tarde y Asami confusa seguía a Korra mientras entraban en un restaurant al cual antes ella la había llevado.

\- No hay manera de que Ty Lee esté aquí – le reclamaba desde atrás.

\- Aquí obtendremos información – le respondía Korra, sin mirarla, buscando a alguien más, y enseguida Asami supo a quién cuando vio a aquella atractiva chica forrada en cuero saludando a la capitana con aquel sugerente escote acompañado de aquella hambrienta sonrisa.

\- [Capitana, tanto tiempo ¿me has extrañado?] – le preguntó en el idioma de la Isla, dándole un simple vistazo a Asami, comprendiendo que ella no la podía entender.

\- [Hola, Azula] – la saludó cordialmente.

\- [Hm, parece que necesitas algo más que mi bienvenida] – comentó la mesera, captando la expresión de apuro en la capitana -. [Dime qué es lo que necesitas]

\- [Información] – respondió Korra después de unos segundos, pero al parecer a Azula aquella respuesta no pareció agradarle, ya que elevó sus ojos aburrida -. [La chica lleva una clase de vestido rojo, una larga trenza a su espalda, movimientos fluidos, no sobrepasa los 17 años. Robó narcóticos]

\- [Te lo he dicho, capitana. Aquí vendemos todo… excepto mujeres e información]

\- [No tienes que hacerlo, pero debe haber alguien más que pueda] – respondió Korra, pero ante la negativa de Azula ella pronto se vio acorralada, tomándola con suavidad desde uno de sus brazos, llamando su atención -. [Por favor, ayúdanos. Ella aún es ilusa, debemos encontrarla antes de que alguien más lo haga]

Azula bufó molesta, pero enseguida sacó su celular desde su bolsillo, marcando un numero cifrado que Korra no pudo entender, hasta que alguien le contestó del otro lado de la línea.

\- [¿Dónde está el mercado negro donde se obtienen narcóticos?] – preguntó, y mientras esperaba se dirigió hacia Korra -: [Me deberás una bien grande, y no será dinero ni favores los que te pediré] – dijo dándole una mirada cargada de lujuria, algo que incomodó a Asami.

\- [Lo… lo sé] – dijo tragando incómoda.

\- [Bien, porque tengo lo que buscas]

.

.

El auto poco a poco parecía internarse en un área completamente deshabitada, donde abundante maleza y diferentes conglomerados de basura adornaban el paisaje, hasta que de repente lograron visualizar una gran fábrica abandonada. Cuando estuvieron a solo metros de ella Korra decidió aparcar el auto, descendiendo con cuidado de él, instándole a Asami a estar alerta.

\- Debe estar cerca – le dijo Korra, mirando hacia el interior del edificio en ruinas.

\- ¿Cómo la encontraremos aquí? – y apenas dijo eso un grito se escuchó en el interior de la fábrica -. ¡Vino de atrás! –indicó y enseguida ambas comenzaron a correr.

Asami sacó fuerzas de un lugar que no conocía, ya que pronto le ganó ventaja a Korra y sin importarle que un grito significaba peligro, se adentró rápidamente en las ruinas hasta que dio con la escena que le hirvió la piel. En el suelo se encontraba Ty Lee y a su alrededor había un grupo de seis hombres, todos con intensiones que no estaban muy claras, pero bastaba una mirada superficial para pensar lo peor, y Asami rápidamente alejó aquella repugnante idea de su mente.

\- ¡Detente! ¡No la golpees! – le gritó Asami al hombre que tenía una mano levantada.

\- [¿Es esa un soldado? ¿qué hace aquí?] – dijo uno de los tipos, observando como Korra se unía.

\- [No te preocupes, tenemos más armas que ella] – dijo el jefe del grupo, sacando de inmediato una pistola de la parte trasera de su pantalón, y enseguida su grupo lo imitó.

Asami rápidamente levanto las manos, y a Korra no le quedó otra opción más que imitarla ¿Qué esperaba? Sin ningún plan y entrando precipitadamente es lo mínimo que iba a suceder.

\- _No sé qué es lo que están buscando, pero espero que no sea a nosotros_ – dijo el jefe en un idioma que ambas pudieron entender.

\- ¿Más armas? ¿qué sucede con éste lugar y las armas? – preguntó Asami, intentando no asustarse.

\- [Eso es porque actuaste precipitadamente sin tener un plan, o sin preguntarme nada] – le susurró Korra a Asami en el idioma del Sur, un poco molesta por haber permitido aquella situación.

\- [Le hubieran dado una paliza a Ty Lee si no intervenía]

\- [Si, bien hecho. La salvaste pero ahora ¿quién nos salvará a todos?]

\- [¡¿Qué rayos estás murmurando?!] – dijo uno de los tipos en su propio idioma.

\- [¿A quién me importa?] – le respondió el jefe -. _Tira el arma si no quieres morir –_ le dijo a Korra.

\- [¿Qué hacemos?] – preguntó Asami.

\- [Solo queda una opción. Son siete armas, tienes que moverte hacia la derecha, Asami. Yo iré a la izquierda]

Asami le dirigió una mirada de duda, no creyendo las palabras de la capitana, pero su expresión se veía bastante convincente. Prácticamente el plan era el siguiente: lanzarse a correr hacia los tipos y luego ser baleadas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**


	17. Diamantes de Sangre

**Diamantes de Sangre**

\- [No tengas miedo] – le susurró Korra, y enseguida ella dio un par de pasos hasta el grupo que las apuntaba con armas -. Muy bien, hagamos un trato: dejaré mi arma en el suelo, pero deben dejar que las chicas se vayan

\- _¿De qué rayos estás hablando?_ – dijo el jefe -. _Baja el arma, y que la chica detrás de ti se ponga de rodillas, ahora_.

\- [Que lástima, pensé que funcionaría] – dijo Korra con una sonrisa, devolviéndose hasta quedar atrás de Asami.

\- [¿Bromeas ahora?] – la retó la doctora.

\- [Está bien, la broma terminó. Escúchame con atención, cuando grite "ahora", sales y llevas el auto al frente del almacén. Necesito cinco minutos. Si no salgo en ése tiempo… debes irte sin mí y llamar a Bolin. Es el único plan ¿entiendes?]

\- _¿Qué mierda es lo que tanto murmullas? Cierra la boca y tira tu arma._

\- Está bien, está bien, pondré el arma en el suelo – dijo Korra desenfundando con lentitud su pistola mientras tres hombres se acercaban a ella -. ¿Aquí? ¿la dejó aquí? – indicaba un lugar en el suelo al momento que se agachaba -. [De todas formas, no puedo usar esta arma] – dijo Korra de forma que sólo Asami entendió – [Si lo hago, tendría que escribir un montón de informes, es por eso que…] – continuó al tiempo que el jefe del grupo se agachaba a recoger el arma de Korra -, [debo pedir prestada la tuya].

Y en un rápido movimiento le quitó el arma de sus manos y con la otra mano tiró hacia atrás su pistola, yendo a caer a los pies de una alarmada Asami.

\- [¡Ahora!] – gritó Korra.

Y apenas Asami se echó a correr, Korra cogió el mentón del chico y lo lanzó con fuerza en medio de los dos sujetos que lo habían acompañado, cayendo los tres al suelo. El cuarto hombre, que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Korra como para usar su arma, apenas alcanzó a apuntarla, cuando Korra ya le estaba aplicando una llave en el brazo, acercándolo hasta su cuerpo, tomando entre sus manos la pistola y con ella comenzó a dispararle a los pies a los otros tres hombres que miraban atónitos la escena. El ruido de las balas a sus pies los asustó y aturdió lo suficiente como para regalarle unos segundos, los que utilizó para quitar la carga de la pistola que tenía cogida en la mano, asestarle un codazo al hombre que tenía junto a ella y acercarse a darle un manotazo al siguiente que tenía más cerca, alejando la pistola de su rostro, apuntándosela al siguiente que venía a por ella, quien asustado no supo qué hacer, momento en que Korra también le quitó el arma y el pesado mango de esta lo fue a estrellar a los dedos de sus pies, causándole un fuerte dolor que lo hizo caer. Apenas terminó, sacó la carga de la pistola y esa arma vacía la tiró a la frente de otro hombre. Una última pistola más y Korra apuntó a los zapatos de los últimos que quedaban en pie, haciéndolos saltar y tropezar entre ellos y con las cosas, yendo a caer detrás de unos grandes baúles y cajas.

Apuntando esa arma, Korra se alejó hasta quedar junto a Ty Lee, quien asustada y agachada observó cómo la capitana mantuvo a todos a raya, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Korra sin quitar su vista del grupo que yacía en el suelo, extendió su mano hacia la chica, quien sin dudarlo la apretó entre las suyas, levantándose del suelo y echando pronto a correr juntas, pero alcanzaron a avanzar tres metros cuando una bala que rebotó delante de ellas le cortó el camino. Cuando la capitana volteó a ver, ya varios miembros del grupo se habían puesto de pie, apuntándoles distintas armas.

Mientras tanto Asami estaba completamente agitada esperando en el auto, tal como Korra le había dicho. Estaba a segundos de sus cinco minutos y poco a poco sentía como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo.

\- Korra… ¡¿Dónde mierda estás?! ¡Ya pasaron los cinco minutos!... Ah, olvídalo – dijo dando marcha atrás con el vehículo, y apenas lo tuvo alineado, apretó el acelerador a fondo, apuntando las puertas maltrechas de la fábrica.

Adentro Korra estaba atrincherada detrás de lo que quedaba de un camión, mientras una lluvia de balas le intentaba asesar. Pronto se quedó sin balas con qué contraatacar y el escenario hubiera sido poco favorable si es que en ése instante un estruendoso ruido no hubiese explotado, seguido por un montón de tablas de madera y algunos ladrillos que salieron eyectados en todas direcciones, descubriendo un auto que ingresaba a toda velocidad por aquella fábrica.

Asami conducía por la fábrica sin una real visual, ya que una manta - de no supo dónde - estaba tapando el parabrisas del jeep. Ella solo escuchaba los gritos de hombres asustados y cuando miró fugazmente a un lado, observó a una asombrada Korra agachada junto a Ty Lee, en ese momento Asami frenó el vehículo, dando marcha atrás hasta quedar a la altura de las chicas.

\- ¡Entren! ¡Rápido! – gritó.

Korra hizo que primero ingresara Ty Lee y, aprovechando que el auto la cubría, corrió hasta coger otra pistola del suelo antes de abordar el vehículo, y mientras Asami comenzaba con la reversa, para sacarlas a todas de ahí, Korra hizo uso de la nueva pistola, abriendo la ventanilla para comenzar a disparar al suelo desde su asiento, intimidando, aunque sea con algo al grupo. Así lo pensarían dos veces antes de seguirlas.

Pronto estuvieron en la carretera. Asami no paraba de gritar extasiada mientras Korra aun procesaba lo cerca que había estado todo. Realmente si no hubiera sido por Asami no hubieran salido de ahí, aunque también, de no ser por ella, no hubiese ocurrido eso en primer lugar.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Aun siento la emoción! – gritaba Asami mientras conducía velozmente por el camino -. ¿No nos están siguiendo?

\- No.

\- ¡Demonios! ¿por eso es que te enlistaste? – preguntó aun extasiada, y en ello el auto comenzó a hacer un extraño sonido. Un par de sacudidas preocupó a todos los ocupantes del jeep, y Asami no tuvo más remedio que orillarse hasta la berma.

\- _¿Qué sucede?_

\- No quiere partir – dijo Asami, intentando hacer contacto una y otra vez, pero el auto ahora no quería andar.

\- Hm ¿chocaste con un edificio y no lo sabes? – preguntó Korra desde atrás -. Con este es el tercer auto que destrozas.

.

.

Unos kilómetros más allá, Bolin junto a un equipo especializado se encontraba en el lugar de minas que Korra había apuntado en el mapa. Todos trabajaban menos él, quién, sentado en la parte trasera de su jeep pensaba en el poco tiempo que le quedaba con Opal hasta que volvieran a la capital, en donde tendría que entregarle su respuesta al Comandante.

Abrumado, cerró los ojos por la injusta situación en que la habían metido y cuando los abrió, como si la hubiera llamado con la mente, apareció Opal, caminando con cuidado por el sendero limpio de minas, observando preocupada el semblante perturbado de Bolin, quien enseguida intentó disimularlo. Apenas estuvo Opal cerca, éste descendió del vehículo, plantándose frente a la mujer.

\- Realmente no me escuchas ¿cierto? – la increpó Bolin -. Te dije que esperaras en la zona segura, ya que es peligroso.

\- No me trates como una niña – respondió Opal, pasando de largo, yendo a sentarse en la parte trasera del jeep -. La zona segura es aburrida – continuó, balanceando sus piernas que pendían sueltas desde tan alto. En ese momento se le ocurrió una cosa -. Camina dos pasos a tu izquierda, y mira al frente – le ordenó.

Bolin se quedó mirándola sin entender a qué venía todo eso, y Opal entendió que tenía que cambiar su tono de voz.

\- Has empezado a ignorar las palabras de tu superior – dijo, causando la incomodidad de Bolin -. Mira al frente, ahora los dos pasos a la izquierda – ordenó, mientras Bolin hacía lo que le pedía, quedando justamente en frente de ella -. Ahora un paso al frente – continuó, mientras sacaba un poco de protector solar y se lo aplicaba en sus manos, y cuando él estuvo suficientemente cerca de ella, Opal se estiró hasta colocar aquella crema en el rostro del Sargento, quien levemente azorado comenzó a mirar hacia ambos lados, esperando que ninguno de sus subordinados lo estuviese viendo.

\- ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?

\- No estoy pidiendo una reconciliación – aclaró Opal -, solo estoy cuidando tu salud. Soy doctora ¿sabes? – pero Bolin detuvo su mano.

\- Los chicos están mirando – dijo serio.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ver a los chicos que están a tu espalda? – lo increpó.

\- ¿Sabes que esto es un abuso?

\- ¿Por qué?... ¿Es malo que no sea una actriz? – y diciendo eso bajó desganada su mano. Aquello había salido sin pensarlo, trayendo todo lo que se había esforzado por ignorar. Pero no pudo pensar en nada más cuando sintió como Bolin asió su mano y la acarició con sus dedos.

\- Es porque eres la Teniente Primera – respondió el Sargento, regalándole una mirada cargada de sentimiento. Opal se incomodó un poco por el cambio abrupto de la situación.

\- Ya, que están mirando los chicos – le dijo a Bolin, pero éste de un solo tirón la trajo hacia sí, provocando que Opal se acercara hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de su rostro, en un movimiento de absoluta posesión.

\- Puedo vencerlos a todos – dijo confiado.

\- Nunca dije lo contrario – le respondió Opal, y apenas terminó su frase cerró los ojos. Esta era la oportunidad de Bolin de redimirse, y esta vez la tomaría. Lentamente acercó su rostro al de Opal, acortando cada vez más esos escasos centímetros que los separaban. Ya podía sentir el aliento de ella sobre su rostro, tan dulce y cálido como lo recordaba, pero enseguida aquella radio sonó.

\- "Aquí Gran Avatar. Estoy a 15 km del centro hacia el cuartel. Mi auto se ha averiado. Si hay algún soldado en ese radio, por favor responda" – comunicó Korra por la radio.

Mientras la transmisión sonó, tanto Opal como Bolin pusieron malas caras. Nuevamente alguien los interrumpía.

\- Tengo que irme por momento. A esa mujer es a la única a quien no puedo ganarle – dijo sonriendo.

\- Tsk, esa mujer no me ayuda para nada – reclamó enfadada Opal.

\- Aquí Nuk-tuk. Estamos trabajando en las minas cerca de la Villa ¿qué ocurre? ¿por qué siempre te quedas a mitad del camino? – comunicó el Sargento por radio.

\- "No lo sé. Por favor envía alguien"

\- Entendido, enviaré a Meelo.

Mientras tanto, a 15 km de ahí, Asami pronto hubo acorralado a Ty Lee, quien confundida se debatía entre el orgullo y la vergüenza al ver aquel rostro enfadado y preocupado de la doctora, a quien había traicionado.

\- ¿Cómo supiste qué narcóticos tenías que tomar? – le preguntó Asami.

\- Debe haber aprendido qué es lo costoso y qué es lo barato en esta vida – dijo Korra por detrás.

\- Los que pueden salvar vidas son los más baratos, como los antisépticos, antibióticos y vacunas. Hubiera sido mejor si hubieses aprendido eso primero – la increpó.

Ty Lee no tenía nada qué decir, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlas.

\- De ahora en adelante, harás lo que yo diga – dijo Asami -. No tienes opción, y lo primero que harás será estudiar.

\- _¿Y por qué te importaría a ti?_ – le respondió desdeñosamente la chica, causando la ira de Asami, quien no se molestó en modular para que ella le entendiera.

\- ¡Me importa porque te salvé! Y no me respondas de nuevo, si continúas debatiéndome… ¡ah! ¡me molesto hasta que casi no puedo articular correctamente ni mis propias palabras!... De todas formas – dijo más tranquila, haciéndose entender por Ty Lee -, pagaré por tu educación. Primero tendrás que terminar la escuela. Por supuesto no es gratis, solo estoy prestándote. Así que, después me pagarás ¿de acuerdo?

Ty Lee seguía sin responder, pero un casi imperceptible asentimiento fue captado por ambas mujeres, por lo que Asami quedó satisfecha.

\- [¿Crees que haya entendido todo?] – le preguntó a Korra.

\- [La parte en la que dijiste que no era gratis fue muy clara] – se burló ésta.

\- [Presté especial atención a esa parte] – continuó con el juego la doctora -. [Ah, he hecho una promesa ¿no? ah…] – suspiró, sintiendo de pronto el peso de aquella autoimpuesta responsabilidad cargando sus hombros. Aquella actitud llenó de ternura a la capitana, quien de inmediato acarició el pelo de Asami.

\- [Estoy orgullosa de ti].

Minutos después Meelo apareció y pronto estuvieron de regreso, y a salvo, en la base. Korra, como correspondía, debía ir a escribir un tedioso reporte con todo lo sucedido, lo que le ocupó lo que quedaba de día. Ty Lee se marginó ayudando a los niños que quedaban en el medicub y Asami se tomó la tarde libre de sus funciones de doctora. Así llegó la noche y ésta se encontró sentada en una escalera en la zona donde estaban las ruinas de la iglesia. Disfrutando del viento que acariciaba sus mejillas y levantaba suavemente su cabello, pronto el amodorramiento fue asentándose en su cuerpo, sumiéndola en una profunda tranquilidad. Los últimos rayos del sol se despedían de su piel, tiñendo al principio todo de cálidos colores, amarillo y naranja, en el cual poco a poco el negro ganaba más terreno. Era esa parte del día donde la oscuridad parecía haber vencido a la luz, apagándola sutilmente, sumiendo todo en un paulatino silencio, extinguiendo los sonidos y el movimiento característico de la base. Todo parecía haberse sofocado, la ausencia de calor ya se extrañaba, y eso daba paso al sueño. Los sonidos eran cada vez más lejanos y apagados, Asami lentamente estaba relajando su cuerpo. Estaba lejos, no lograba prestar atención a nada, incluso a esas cuidadosas pisadas en la gravilla que parecían acercarse, las cuales no suponían un peligro, ya que estaba a salvo, pero estaba muy cansada y cada vez más lejos, hasta que…

\- ¿Asami?

Lentamente ella abrió sus ojos, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, sin entender qué había sucedido. Cuando enfocó su vista observó la característica sonrisa de la capitana, observándola con cariño desde lo alto. El calor del sol que hasta hace poco se había ido a dormir no se había apagado, ahora había sido reemplazado por el de Korra.

\- Hola – la saludó con una floja voz.

\- Hey ¿quieres ir a dormir? – preguntó la capitana.

\- No… no tengo sueño, solo… - se interrumpió bostezando -, estaba descansando mis ojos…

\- Claro – sonrió -. Si ya terminaste, y no quieres ir a dormir… ¿no sientes que la noche será demasiado buena para desaprovecharla?

\- Hmm ¿qué tienes en mente? – preguntó, ya mucho más despierta.

\- ¿Quieres comer ramen?

\- ¿Ramen?... ¿fideos picantes?

La pregunta aún estaba en el aire cuando otras pisadas en la gravilla llamaron la atención de la doctora, esta vez se trataba de Kai, quien con una sonrisa a modo de saludo pronto se dirigió hacia la capitana, con aquel distintivo saludo militarizado.

\- ¡Capitana! – saludó -, el agua está lista – le dijo con más soltura, volviendo a dirigirle una sonrisa a Asami.

\- ¡Bien! ¿vamos? – soltó Korra, extendiéndole su mano hacia Asami, quien sonriente la tomó y juntas se dirigieron hacia el comedor dentro de la base, ahí Kai desapareció a alistar todo a la cocina mientras ellas tomaban asiento.

\- Korra ¿qué pasó con el auto? ¿puede ser reparado? – preguntó Asami.

\- Ah, está siendo examinado – respondió Korra -. Ya tienes una deuda por destrozar el auto de Iroh, y hoy destrozaste otro. Y encima está la educación de la chica… ¿realmente vas a financiar la educación de Ty Lee?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Los médicos deben ser muy bien pagados – respondió sin darle importancia -. Darle una mano a alguien significa que tienes más responsabilidad que asumir.

Asami tardó unos momentos en responder, sin saber muy bien a dónde quería llevar Korra la conversación.

\- Solo estoy haciendo lo que puedo cuando puedo, incluso si no funciona – respondió.

\- No puedes responsabilizarte de todos los que conoces aquí – la acusó la capitana -, eso no cambiará el mundo.

\- No, claro que no lo cambiaré – dijo Asami con una sonrisa -, pero la vida de Ty Lee cambiará, y eso significa que también lo hará _su mundo_. Eso será suficiente.

Ahora fue el turno de Korra de aguardar silencio, pensando y repitiendo mentalmente todo lo que había dicho Asami. No importa cómo lo pensara, pero sabía que ella había cambiado, sus propias palabras la delataban.

\- Pensé que habías dicho que no eras ese tipo de doctora – le respondió Korra, y fue ahí cuando Asami supo el porqué de toda esta conversación.

\- Pensé que habías dicho que sí lo era.

Korra sonrió, estaba encantada, más que eso.

\- ¿Por qué te estás comportando tan encantadora? – le dijo -, será tu culpa si me enamoro de ti.

\- Quedas bajo advertencia: soy una mujer con una gran deuda – respondió, intentando no darle tanta importancia a lo último que había dicho Korra -. Con una deuda así, es fácil ser abandonada.

Korra rió. Asami había cambiado, pero sus técnicas para escapar de todo ataque emocional directo seguían intactas, y lejos de sentirse mal por ello, cada vez se encariñaba más. No era que se _podría_ enamorar de Asami. Ella ya lo estaba haciendo.

Pronto Kai llegó con dos grandes termos metálicos militares, de los cuales salía el humeante vapor del caldo bien caliente. El cuerpo le recordó a Asami que tenía hambre, y deseosa observó con gran anhelo el delicioso contenido que la saludaba.

\- Aquí están sus dos tazones de fideos picantes – decía Kai, mientras colocaba todo en la mesa delante de ellas, se despedía, y luego salía del comedor.

\- ¡Gracias Kai! – exclamó Asami, volviendo de inmediato su atención hacia su comida. Y estuvo a punto de comenzar sola a comer cuando la falta de movimiento de Korra llamó su atención, encontrándose con que ésta la estaba mirando fijamente -. ¿Qué?

\- Ojalá me miraras como estás mirando a este plato de ramen – le dijo tranquilamente. Asami se sonrojó un poco, pero enseguida intentó evadir el comentario.

\- Si me sigues tratando así, es seguro que lo haré – respondió mientras acercaba su plato.

\- Claro que lo haré – respondió Korra, imitando los movimientos de Asami. Y pronto ambas levantaron su tenedor, lista para enrollar los fideos calientes y comerlos cuando sonó un fuerte ruido y enseguida la absoluta oscuridad invadió todo el lugar.

\- ¡Ah! ¿por qué tiene que pasar en un momento como éste? – protestó Asami por el repentino apagón.

\- Espera un momento – escuchó decir a Korra, y enseguida el sonido de una silla apartada y de los apurados pasos cada vez más lejanos le indicó que ésta se había ido, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que enseguida el sonido estaba de vuelta.

\- ¿Trajiste una linterna? Pensé que tenías una en tu cinturón – dijo Asami.

\- Mejor que eso – respondió Korra -, tendrás el privilegio de comer como lo hacemos en las fuerzas especiales. Déjame colocarte esto.

Asami sintió como la capitana le colocaba sin gran esfuerzo una especie de grandes y pesados antifaces metálicos. Pronto estuvieron colocados hasta la altura de sus ojos, y sintiendo como Korra presionaba un botón a la altura de su sien, de un momento a otro pudo ver todo, aunque todo lo que ella veía estaba resaltado por tonos verdes. Eran lentes con visión nocturna.

Fascinada, miró hacia su termo con fideos _ahora_ verdes, sus manos y enseguida a Korra que se sentó en frente de ella, con los mismos lentes en su rostro, pero ella ya se encontraba comiendo.

\- ¡Esto es increíble! – exclamó Asami, pudiendo ver en la oscuridad cuando normalmente no podría -. Quién lo diría ahora, haciendo ésta clase de cosas gracias a que conocí a alguien de las Fuerzas Especiales – dijo eufórica.

Korra masticando aun sus fideos, irguió su rostro para observarla. Debía verla tal como ella lo hacía, con una especie de raro artefacto en sus ojos, una clase de binoculares biónicos.

\- Te ajustarías perfecto al ejército – le dijo con la boca llena -. Esto dice que deberías seguir al lado de una mujer que pertenece a las Fuerzas Especiales – le sonrió.

\- Oh. Entonces quizás quiera seguir estando con una de ellas – sonrió Asami, comenzando a comer sus fideos calientes.

.

.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, la clara y calurosa noche daba por finalizado aquel día. Pero la temperatura, si bien era aceptable, para aquel sudoroso hombre no era más que otra molestia en su desastrosa vida, por lo que, fastidiado, se acercó hasta la ventana para abrirla, pero ninguna suave corriente de aire quiso entrar a refrescarlo, al contrario, era como si hubiese abierto un horno. Pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse por esta invasiva ola de calor cuando una fuerte corriente eléctrica pareció fulminar su abdomen. Parecía como que aquel dolor quería partir su estómago. No, no era el estómago, era mucho más abajo. Sudando frío, temeroso de aquel dolor en sus entrañas pronto comprendió que los diamantes querían salir, y no de una manera muy decorosa.

Dolorosos y eternos minutos más tarde, un golpe en la puerta interrumpía con la calurosa calma de aquella noche. Él pronto supo de quién ser trataba, y solo abriendo unos centímetros la puerta, sin quitar la cadena de seguridad de ésta, recibió un sobre cuyo contenido trataba de un pasaporte, un pasaje y otros documentos. Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia pronto se sintió más tranquilo. Ese era un paso menos para salir luego de aquella pesadilla. Volver al país, a la capital donde no podrían seguirlo.

Un fajo de billetes por la puerta y enseguida se encontró de nuevo en la seguridad de su deteriorado y caluroso cuarto rentado en aquel pobre barrio en la periferia. Buscó sus pocas pertenencias, y de una andrajosa mochila sacó ropa que él jamás se atrevería a usar, pero sí su nuevo personaje, su identidad falsa.

Las horas pasaron y cuando amaneció partió hasta el aeropuerto. Ahora si podría salir, ahora viajaría y pronto toda esa pesadilla acabaría. Pasó confiadamente por el detector de metales del recinto, custodiado por policías de la Isla. Nada sucedió, ¿por qué? no tenía nada que ocultar, solo esos diamantes que nuevamente había tragado por su garganta, esperando que aquellos horribles cólicos lo atacaran cuando pisara tierra en Ciudad República. Solo faltaba el último control antes de abordar el avión. Ahí frente a la cabina, sin dudar extendió su pasaporte y su ticket de vuelo. El hombre sentado detrás de la ventana lo recibió, abriendo enseguida el pequeño libro para comparar la fotografía del pasaporte con la del pasajero. Unalaq sonrió un poco nervioso, mostrando el falso bigote que lucía también en la fotografía mientras la preocupación poco a poco comenzaba a subir por sus piernas, aterrado de que el hombre lo observara demasiado, comparando cada detalle, buscando en su computador. Hasta que en un movimiento cogió el teléfono que había a su lado y al instante dos oficiales se posicionaron a cada lado de Unalaq. Todo había terminado.

.

.

\- ¿A Unalaq lo atraparon en el aeropuerto? – preguntó Korra, confundida por la noticia que su Sargento le daba.

\- Si, llevaba un pasaporte falso. Pero no fue el ejército de la Isla o la Policía fronteriza quien lo detuvo, sino la policía local de los Guerreros del Sol.

\- Hm – pensó Korra, extrañada por la presencia de ésas fuerzas en el aeropuerto -. Quiere decir que alguien _mandó_ al Jefe de la Policía de los Guerreros del Sol a capturar a Unalaq.

\- ¿No es por los diamantes? – escucharon preguntar detrás.

Ambos soldados se voltearon para ver quién había escuchado su conversación. Habían decido caminar hacia las ruinas de la base, que a esa hora estaba desierta ya que todos se encontraban tomando desayuno, menos, al parecer, aquel hombre que aun en el camisón blanco de paciente había decidido salir a dar una caminata matutina, escuchando sin querer la conversación. Era Cho.

\- ¿Diamantes? – repitió Bolin.

\- Había un gran puñado de diamantes. El gerente los guardaba en la oficina, todos sabíamos eso.

\- Explícalo mejor – le dijo Korra, acercándose junto a Bolin hasta Cho.

\- Él conducía en esos vehículos libres, y cuando volvía se encerraba en la oficina. Por accidente uno de los obreros escuchó una conversación que él tenía y así todos nos enteramos que él escondía diamantes. Bueno… - dijo alzándose de hombros -, no es como que eso nos competiera, por eso no dijimos nada.

\- Cuando dices vehículo libre, ¿te refieres a esos que cruzan la frontera?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué piensas? – le preguntó Bolin a Korra -. Esos diamantes bien podrían ser la razón por la que nos insistió en la zona de rescate a que empezáramos por la oficina.

\- Eso mismo estaba pensando. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo preocupada la capitana-. Usualmente, en casos como éste, es un cadáver desconocido el que es entregado a la policía, no alguien vivo.

\- Presiento que éste es el comienzo de un largo informe – agregó Bolin.

\- Así es.

\- Y presiento que seré el escritor de ese largo informe.

\- Haces bien. Pero sabes lo que hay que hacer antes…

.

.

* * *

Muy lejos de la base, en un apartado galpón lejos de la civilización y de los caminos, el grupo de Zaheer se encontraba reunido. No había ninguna ventana en aquel lugar que no estuviera cubierta, predispuestas a alejar las miradas curiosas de lo que pudiera ocurrir al interior, si es que lograban acercarse a una ventana, ya que la guardia armada de aquel lugar era activa, pasando a cada minuto distintos sujetos que vigilaban incansablemente las secretas instalaciones.

Adentro, en una de las habitaciones, el ambiente era distinto. Zaheer estaba de espaldas, observando por una rendija de la ventana algo que llamaba más su atención, mientras que adentro Gazan parecía perder los estribos mientras buscaba furioso los diamantes en el bolso que llevaba Unalaq al momento de ser detenido, sin mucho éxito. Éste último se encontraba atado de pies y mano, hecho un ovillo de hombre aterrado y semi desnudo en una esquina de la habitación, viendo con miedo como Gazan cada vez perdía más la paciencia al no encontrarlos, y como Zaheer mantenía misteriosamente la calma. Nada de eso era buen augurio.

\- Hemos buscado por todas partes ¡No están! – gritaba Gazan, arrojando lejos el bolso de Unalaq.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó angustiado Zaheer, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el gerente. El sudor en su frente delató su miedo, y enseguida intentó rehuir su mirada, pero Zaheer fue más inteligente -. No buscaron en su estómago.

Esas palabras Unalaq las recibió como se recibe a un afilado y gélido cuchillo bajar por su espalda. Irónicamente es eso lo que Zaheer tenía en mente.

\- Trae la mesa – ordenó Gazan a otro de sus miembros y enseguida Unalaq se vio levantado y llevado hasta la mesa. El terror lo invadió, pero las ganas de seguir luchando extrañamente vinieron a él, resistiéndose a ser abierto ahí, resistiéndose a morir.

Gazan sacó una navaja de su bolsillo. No precisaba un arma tan afilada, solo querían sacar los diamantes, nada más. Sin importar ensuciarse, pronto se acercó hasta el quejumbroso gerente, quien a esa altura ya tenía la poca ropa que tenía arremangada, luciendo su abdomen mientras las lágrimas abandonaban a raudales su pálido y despavorido rostro.

Levantó su mano empuñando la navaja justo sobre su abdomen, tomando vuelo, y enseguida se oyeron disparos. La confusión se apoderó del ambiente antes de que alguien lograra hacer algo. Antes de que Unalaq sintiera un horrible dolor en su estómago, su cabeza le dolía por haber caído desde esa altura hacia el suelo. Los vidrios rotos volaban peligroso por el aire y una intensa nube de humo nubló más el aun desconcertante ambiente mientras los hombres de Zaheer gritaban confundidos por aquel repentino ataque.

Zaheer se resguardó detrás de la mesa cubriendo su nariz, intentando no inhalar el humo de aquella bomba mientras veía como todos sus hombres caían, mientras escuchaba como otros gritaban y les ordenaban.

\- ¡Manos arriba!

\- ¡Boten sus armas o dispararemos!

Zaheer aprovechó la confusión general del humo y gateando escapó por la puerta. Corrió por los pasillos con la adrenalina por las nubes, apuntando su pistola a quien atreviese a interponerse entre él y la salida, y en ello unos disparos a unos centímetros de sus pies casi lo hicieron caer, deteniéndolo en el acto. Aterrado, cuando miró hacia delante se encontró con una figura completamente encapuchada. Si hubiera más luz alcanzaría a distinguir sus ojos, pero en la oscuridad y en esa situación solo le importaba que estaba apuntando un rifle hacia él. Derrotado y en desventaja solo pudo levantar sus manos, dejando caer su pistola.

\- No te muevas – le dijo aquella figura -. Si lo haces, _morirás esta vez_.

Zaheer no necesitó escuchar más, solo con esa simple frase supo de inmediato quién estaba detrás del rifle. Era Korra.

\- "Objetivo Asegurado" – escuchó ésta por el auricular de su oído, y desviando levemente su vista de su objetivo, detrás observó perfectamente como otra figura negra, completamente encapuchada tenía al gerente a salvo. Bolin lo había hecho.

\- "¿Esposamos a todo el resto de los hombres?" – preguntó otro por interno.

Korra continuó mirando a Zaheer. Una rabia muy grande comenzaba a bullir en su estómago. Todo estaba al alcance de un disparo, en el simple movimiento de jalar el gatillo y ninguna preocupación los volvería a atormentar. Pero no podía, había sido una orden y ella desgraciadamente no podía hacer nada, aunque sus huesos temblaran de ganas de matarlo.

\- Como planeamos – dijo Korra, dirigiéndose a su grupo, sin quitar su vista de aquel detestable hombre -, solo vinimos por el hombre de nuestro país – dijo refiriéndose a Unalaq -. Equipo alfa, retírense de inmediato.

Finalizado esto, Korra rodeó a Zaheer, siempre apuntándolo, hasta que cuando estuvo en el pasillo se fue, abandonando a aquel iracundo hombre, tan deseoso de matarla como Korra lo estaba con él.

Horas más tarde ya se encontraban en la base. Unalaq había caído inconsciente desde que lo habían rescatado y recién parecía que iba a abrir los ojos. Korra, ya con su uniforme militar, se encontraba de pie junto a la camilla, observando fijamente las esposas que ataban una de las muñecas del gerente a la baranda del inmueble. Era protección, le había dicho Bolin, y ella había concordado con él, pero la rabia y el mal presentimiento no quería abandonarla.

Un extraño alarido llamó su atención. Unalaq había despertado.

\- ¿Los diamantes que tienes le pertenecen a Zaheer? – fue lo primero que preguntó la capitana.

\- ¿Qué? – respondió el gerente, intentando sonar sorprendido -. ¿Diamantes? ¿qué diamantes? Yo solo sé que me arrastraron en ropa interior. Jamás me dijeron que querían conmigo ¿Quizás vender mis órganos?

Korra suspiró. Nada iba a ser tan sencillo y no pretendía atemorizarlo para sacarle la verdad. No aún. Es por eso que la capitana se agachó hasta quedar cerca del hombre, intimidándolo sutilmente.

\- Necesito saber cuánto vales para Zaheer. Para ver si vale la pena protegerte – continuó Korra, y aquel comentario produjo un acceso de tos en el gerente, el cual ella no creyó, pero él se empecinó en exagera.

\- Necesito… un doctor… - pedía apenas -. Tráeme….

\- Estoy aquí – respondió Asami apareciendo en la sala, mirando recelosa al hombre que tosía en la camilla y a Korra que le daba la silenciosa bienvenida -. Y creo que tengo lo que estás buscando – le dijo extendiéndole a la capitana una radiografía, y enseguida se volvió hacia el hombre, regañándolo -: Creo que sobrepasa la edad de comer piedras.

Korra asombrada observó la placa entre sus manos, viendo cómo, alojados a la altura de su pelvis, pequeñas pelotitas radiolúcidas se amontonaban. No se necesitaba ser doctor para saber que se trataban de los famosos diamantes.

\- ¿Tragaste esto? – pero Unalaq seguía tosiendo, revolviéndose lastimosamente en la camilla, contrayendo sus piernas y presionando con dificultad su abdomen -. Tonto, es inútil que finjas una enfermedad ahora.

Y apenas Korra terminó de decir eso, Unalaq expulsó por su boca una buena cantidad de sangre, que parecía más oscura y brillante contrarrestando con el blanco de las sábanas y del lugar. Korra abrió los ojos sorprendida, y en los escasos segundos que tardó en sobreponerse a la impresión, Asami ya estaba del otro lado de la camilla con el estetoscopio entre sus manos, palpando y escuchando con aparente y fría tranquilidad todo lo que sucedía en el torso del hombre.

\- Su respiración es débil, y también sus latidos – comunicó la doctora -. Creo que los diamantes provocaron una hemorragia interna – a continuación, sacó su radio del bolsillo de su bata y pronto se dirigió a su equipo médico -: Tenemos un paciente de emergencia. Por favor, prepárense para una operación.

Minutos más tarde y Asami ya se encontraba en su traje de cirujana, con gorro, guantes y mascarilla protegiéndola. Unalaq estaba momentáneamente estable, anestesiado en la mesa de operación frente a ella. Solo faltaba que llegase Sokka y cuando sintió la puerta del quirófano abrirse detrás de ella, sorprendida observó cómo ingresaba Opal, ya lista en su traje, posicionándose al otro lado de la mesa.

\- Llamé a Sokka ¿por qué estás aquí? – le preguntó Asami.

\- Sokka no se encuentra bien, por eso le pedí que viniera – respondió Jinora detrás de ella, preparando todo el instrumental.

\- Estoy aquí como su reemplazo – dijo calmada Opal, y enseguida un agudo sonido de la maquina llamó su atención -. Su presión sanguínea está cayendo.

\- Hay que apurarnos entonces. Lo abriremos ahora mismo – dijo Asami -. Bisturí – pidió, y apenas lo tuvo en sus manos, trazó una suave línea en el abdomen del hombre, dejando a su paso un delgado hilo de sangre que pronto comenzó a aumentar su flujo conforme hundía más el filo de la hoja entre la capa de piel, tejido adiposo y muscular, abriéndose paso para dar luego con todo su interior.

\- ¿Él de verdad comió diamantes? – preguntó Opal mientras sujetaba los tejidos y los inmovilizaba con un instrumento.

\- Si. Esto serán los auténticos diamantes de sangre – comentó Asami -. Ah, sus órganos son un desastre, ayúdame con esto.

Opal pidió unas pinzas, y enseguida procedió a ligar las zonas donde la hemorragia les entorpecía la visión, succionando la sangre que se desparramaba libremente por los órganos, y de pronto algo sucedió que un gran chorro de sangre salió proporcionado fuera del cuerpo, yendo a impactar en los rostros de las doctoras, dibujando una línea roja justo en uno de sus ojos, manchando su piel e implementos de protección.

\- Oh, lo siento – se disculpó Opal, cerrando su ojo afectado e intentando rápidamente dar con aquella nueva fuente de sangre -. Creo que es el vaso contiguo – le informó a Asami.

\- Ya lo tengo – respondió de inmediato la doctora, observando dificultosamente con un solo ojo, igual que Opal. Luego, con presteza ligó aquel vaso, pero una textura poco familiar hizo que esta se detuviera. Levantó su guante ensangrentado lentamente, hasta posicionarlo por encima del cuerpo abierto, acariciando entre las yemas de sus dedos de látex una sustancia más suave y densa que la sangre, y cuando separó los dedos observó aquel líquido lechoso -. No era un vaso sanguíneo… un tumor en su glándula linfática acaba de explotarnos en la cara.

\- La hemorragia interna debe ser por los diamantes… pero ¿qué indica la hipertrofia de la glándula linfática? – preguntó preocupada Opal.

Asami comenzó a pensar a toda velocidad, el tiempo en la sala de operaciones era vital y en su mente las imágenes y conocimientos que no eran necesarios rápidamente se hacían a un lado, enfocándola solamente en su paciente. Recordó a Unalaq tosiendo en la camilla, con su rostro sudoroso y leves convulsiones en su pecho.

\- Si su tos y dificultad para respirar no eran falsas… - _No… no puede ser eso…_ -. ¡Todos deténganse! Quiten las manos y aléjense de la mesa – ordenó Asami alarmada.

Enseguida todos levantaron las manos y retrocedieron unos pasos, asustándose poco a poco mientras Asami continuaba enlistando todo los signos y síntomas.

\- Tosía, tenía dificultad para respirar y está la hipertrofia de la glándula linfática… Todos los síntomas sugieren que… se trata de un intenso e infeccioso virus. Creo que puede estar causada por un virus tipo M. Hasta que no tengamos un diagnóstico preciso… el quirófano está cerrado – decretó Asami.

La noticia no fue bien recibida por el equipo. Nerviosos movimientos comenzaron a hacerse presente, pero Asami no podía dejar que también eso se escapara de control.

\- Aparte de la doctora Beifong y yo, que hemos sido contaminadas… todos los demás deben salir.

\- ¿Y la operación? – preguntó Suki, que ese día había desempeñado su papel ayudando a Jinora.

\- Creo que debemos terminar esto solas.

Opal asintió en silencio, y pronto quedaron solas.

.

.

\- ¿Qué es un virus tipo M? – preguntó alarmada Korra, y detrás de ella Bolin contenía la respiración.

\- Es un virus identificado por la OMS – respondía Sokka frente a los soldados, con una mascarilla tapando su boca y nariz mientras se movía con dificultad por la sala -. Necesitamos un diagnóstico más profundo para saber si es M2 o M3 – y terminado eso tosió fuertemente, doblando su cuerpo.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

\- M2 significaría que es un poco peor que el virus de la gripe – respondió Sokka cuando se recuperó de su acceso de tos -, M3 significaría que es un poco mejor que el virus del ébola.

No necesitaron oír más, rápidamente Korra y Bolin corrieron por la base hasta llegar al medicub. Corrieron por el pasillo hasta que enfrente de ellos aparecieron los quirófanos, ahí estaban, solo dos puertas de grandes y gruesos vidrios los separaban de las doctoras, cuando Jinora rápidamente se interpuso.

\- ¡No! ¡No pueden pasar! Es peligroso ¡no deben estar aquí! – les gritó la enfermera.

Korra observó al otro lado de la puerta la mesa de operación, cubierta, seguramente Unalaq seguiría abierto debajo de aquella manta celeste, y a los pies de él se encontraba Asami, sentada mientras extendía su brazo a Sukki, quien estaba completamente cubierta como si se tratase de una zona radioactiva, con mascarilla especial, anteojos, gorro y un traje completamente hermético.

Bolin observó que detrás de Asami esperaba Opal, con una mirada vacía mientras observaba el examen de sangre de su colega. El solo semblante de las doctoras delataba la gravedad de la situación.

\- ¡Asami! – gritaba Korra desde el otro lado de la puerta -. ¿Estás bien? ¿estás enferma?

Asami se giró hacia ella, y una forzada sonrisa cruzó su rostro antes de desvanecerse en sus palabras.

\- Estoy bien, aunque creo que me enfermaré rápido. Tendré que esperar. Hay que extraer sangre para el diagnóstico.

\- Opal… - llamó el Sargento.

\- Es verdaderamente admirable – comentó Opal desde dentro -. Corriste aquí más rápido que cuando llegó el paquete de tu amiga – dijo, intentando burlarse.

\- ¡¿Estás bien?! – le gritó éste sin contenerse ni seguir su juego.

\- Vaya – dijo sorprendida la doctora. Estaba asustada, y la asustaba más que él se mostrara asustado. Es por eso que debía olvidar esa sensación, diciendo cualquier estupidez que no viniera al caso -. ¿Acabo de asustar al poderoso Sargento Bolin?

El silencio reinó por unos segundos. Asami lentamente se levantó de su asiento, y apretando su brazo se dirigió hacia la puerta donde los grandes y gruesos vidrios le permitían ver al par de soldados plantados al otro lado de las dos grandes puertas del quirófano. Ella se dirigió hacia Korra, admirando su rostro asustado y preocupado.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – le preguntó Korra -. Dime lo que necesites y lo haré.

\- Quiero una respuesta – le dijo calmada Asami -. ¿Quién escribió "El día inolvidable en que conocimos a la Capitana" con un corazón? ¿era la de la derecha o la de la izquierda?

Si bien el aire burlón de Opal se le había contagiado, Asami no lo había preguntado con una real intención de saber, solo quería aligerar el ambiente, hacer reír a Korra, o hacerla enojar por haberle preguntado eso, cualquier cosa que hiciera desaparecer esa expresión de su rostro.

\- Era la de la izquierda. Era muy linda. Nos besamos y ella quería algo más, pero no tuvimos sexo – respondió Korra sin inmutarse.

\- Oh. Ya veo… - respondió sorprendida Asami -. O sea… que ¿contrastarás todo lo que te pregunte así de fácil?

\- No creo que sea el momento para bromear – le respondió seria la capitana.

Opal se acercó hasta su lado, posicionándose en la otra puerta, frente a Bolin.

\- Es como si ya estuviéramos muertas – le comentó ésta a Asami, mirando fijamente al preocupado Sargento -. Están tomando todo lo que decimo como nuestra última voluntad.

Asami sonrió levemente, pero ninguno de los soldados al otro lado de la puerta parecía querer acompañarlas. Tanto Korra como Bolin lucían unos pálidos rostros surcados y bañados en un sudor frío, con sus ojos vidriosos y suplicantes, su boca paralizada y torcida en un gesto de seriedad.

\- Deben animarse, no vamos a morir – continuó Opal, dirigiéndose a ambos militares.

\- Ya terminamos – dijo Sukki levantándose detrás de las doctoras -. ¿Hay un hospital con un laboratorio donde podamos hacer la prueba de reacción en cadena? – preguntó a los doctores que estaban mirando detrás de los soldados.

\- El hospital de la ciudad dice que podemos llevar a cabo la prueba mañana – respondió Aang, presentándose por primera vez desde hace días.

\- Hay un laboratorio en una base del ejército de la Nación del Fuego a veinte minutos de aquí – dijo Opal -, pero no sé si van a cooperar.

\- Déjamelo a mí – se apresuró a decir Korra mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba un número.

\- Prepararé el vehículo – dijo Bolin, y mirando por última vez a Opal, salió corriendo del medicub.

.

.

Los minutos parecían ser horas, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando pronto ambos soldados estuvieron en las instalaciones privadas de la Fuerza Armada de la Nación del Fuego. El límite de velocidad parecía haber perdido el sentido con Bolin alterado al volante, pero Korra estaba igual de apurada así que se alegró vagamente cuando se encontró frente al capitán con quien había peleado una vez.

\- No se preocupen – intentaba tranquilizarlos Zuko, tomando las muestras de sangre y entregándoselas a su médico militar -. Un brote de virus también es nuestro problema. Haremos esto lo más rápido que podamos.

Los minutos se volvieron horas mientras ambos militares esperaban afuera del laboratorio junto a Zuko, y para ellos las horas eran días eternos de preocupación. Todo había sido un favor muy especial por parte de esa nación, para tomar y enseguida revisar y analizar las muestras. No había tiempo que perder.

Una hora más tarde y el laboratorista salía a encontrarlos, con un informe en sus manos. Listo para informar los resultados.

\- La muestra de sangre que dieron confirmó que es el virus M3 – dijo este con voz lúgubre.

\- ¿Está seguro de ello? – preguntó Zuko.

\- El paciente dio positivo, y una de las doctoras también dio positivo…

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó Korra con un hilo de voz…

\- ¿Cuál dio positivo? – la secundó Bolin, con el mismo tono aterrado.

.

.

Mientras tanto Asami y Opal estaban en el pabellón, monitoreando los signos de Unalaq aun inconsciente. Pronto se quedaron sin cosas por hacer y ambas se sentaron en el suelo, observando frente a ellas al contenedor metálico en el cual habían colocados los diamantes ensangrentados extraídos desde el estómago del hombre.

\- De verdad son diamantes de sangre – dijo Opal, mirando como en el brillo de la piedra también brillaba la sangre.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que valgan?

\- Somos las únicas que saben cuántos hay – comentó Asami, dándole una divertida mirada a Opal -. ¿Quieres tomar uno?

\- Oh, nunca pensé que serías así – le dijo mirándola con un aire acusador-. Eres una mujer sabia...

Ambas rieron, eso por lo menos calmaba un poco la oprimente angustia que tenían en su pecho, con la cual ambas batallaban para no dejarlas poseer su cuerpo. La calma se estaba haciendo insoportable hasta que un fuerte portazo las sobresaltó, obligándolas a incorporarse de un salto para dar con el origen del ruido, observando, sorprendidas, como ya habían llegado ambos militares, quienes se aproximaban con un rápido y decidido paso hasta el quirófano en el cual estaban en cuarentena. Pero no se detuvieron en las puertas, Asami observó cómo Bolin abría violentamente las puertas, ingresando sin inmutarse hasta ir donde Opal, y en un desesperado abrazo la envolvió con todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué estás…? – alcanzó a decir Opal antes de encontrarse entre los brazos de Bolin -. ¿Estás demente? Sal de aquí – le decía sin devolverle el abrazo, sin entender su actuar tan descuidado -. ¡Estoy en aislami-! – y ahí cayó en la cuenta. Era eso, _precisamente_ era por su aislamiento. Ahí lo entendió.

Korra ingresó despacio hacia el quirófano, y su rostro ensombrecido y preocupado le dio nuevos datos a Asami. Ésta ahogó una exclamación al darse cuenta al mismo tiempo que Opal.

\- Soy yo… - susurró Opal, con una voz que ya sonaba muerta.

.

.

.

~0~


	18. La Guerra invisible

**La Guerra invisible**

De repente todos los artefactos médicos que hacían ruido se silenciaron. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Ella misma no podía sentir el latir de su corazón, o la presión elevada golpeando su sien. Nada. Apenas lograba caer en la cuenta de que no era ella la que se sostenía, su cuerpo sin energía simplemente le había delegado esa función a aquel soldado que no la había soltado en ningún momento. Fue a través de él que ella "sentía" cosas, como el nerviosismo del hombre, como si se tratara de un perfume poco deseado. Él no podía desmoronarse, no él, ya que él era su pilar fundamental. Sin ello ¿qué sería de ella?

\- Creo… que ahora estoy un poco asustada – susurró Opal, sin aceptar del todo la idea.

Y Bolin no reaccionó, tal como temía la Teniente. Y el ambiente era demasiado pesado como para que ella se pudiera hacer cargo de su informada enfermedad, así como también de Bolin, quien ahora ya era un peso muerto. Opal se obligó a sobreponerse, y cuando tomó un suspiro buscando a aferrarse a su terco orgullo se dirigió a Korra, quien seguía esperando sin atreverse a entrar del todo al pabellón.

\- Capitana – la llamó -, por favor llévate a este hombre de aquí.

\- No me iré – masculló Bolin, apenas aguantando gemir entre lágrimas -. Me quedaré aquí… me quedaré contigo.

Asami estaba en silencio, había pasado a formar parte de todo el inmobiliario del pabellón, tan desorientada como todos. Pero Opal ya se había encerrado en su burbuja médica.

\- Soy una paciente confirmada – dijo Opal -, y tú debes estar en aislamiento por haber estado en contacto conmigo.

Dicho eso Opal intentó deshacerse de Bolin, asiéndolo con fuerza de los brazos, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos, a ella, a alguien _aún viva_. Mientras respirara él no podía pensar en ella como si estuviese muerta.

\- Es mi diagnóstico como médico – le dijo seriamente Opal -. Y una orden como tu mayor. Por favor vete.

.

.

Al final Asami había terminado conduciendo a Bolin a otra sala, casi a rastras. Eso es lo que Opal hubiera hecho si hubieran cambiado de lugar, si ella hubiera sido la infectada. En honor a ello, ella se ocuparía del desconsolado Sargento.

Una vez en la sala, sentó a Bolin y ella desapareció, buscando todos los implementos que necesitaría para realizarle muestras de sangre. Luego, con un atuendo de aislamiento parecido al que Suki usó con ella, silenciosa se fue a sentar junto al hombre, y esperaba que todo fuera así cuando Bolin comenzó a hablarle, como pocas veces lo hacía.

\- ¿Qué pasará con Opal? Oí que la tasa de mortalidad es de más el 50%… Escuché que es casi tan malo como el virus del ébola… ¿es cierto?

\- Sí – respondió Asami.

\- ¿Morirá? ¿o vivirá? – preguntó, conteniéndose las ganas de llorar.

\- No existe el 100% en las ciencias médicas. Pero… para pacientes jóvenes y sanos como Beifong, la tasa de mortalidad se reduce drásticamente, por su alto nivel de inmunidad, y terquedad en este caso.

Bolin asintió, dibujando una pobre sonrisa que rápidamente se desvaneció. Por otro lado, Asami sabía que debía hacer algo.

.

.

\- Se ha confirmado un paciente con el virus M3 – informaba Asami en una reunión de emergencia a su equipo -. Por lo tanto, designaremos el Medicub como la base médica central para tratarlo. La sala de cuidados intensivos será usada como sala de aislamiento.

Apenas dio el informe rápidamente todo el personal comenzó a movilizarse. Los pacientes que no necesitaban más cuidados fueron movidos a salas menores y lo que quedaba del lugar era dividido entre los nuevos y posibles infectados de acuerdo a la gravedad de sus síntomas. Pero sin importar estos, todo el personal estaba obligado a vestir de manera obligatoria por lo menos mascarillas, lentes y guantes, y entre cada sala debían limpiar éstos. Los pacientes también estaban aislados unos de otros, a través de cortinas, usando mascarillas o bien estando en distintas salas.

Sokka era uno de los enfermos aún sin identificar, por lo que había ido a parar a la sala de aislamiento sin haber podido de ser de alguna ayuda.

\- Bajo la supervisión del personal médico – continuaba Korra con el informe, entregándoselo a su pelotón -, si seguimos las reglas de aislamiento y somos cuidadosos con la higiene personal, podemos prevenir que aumente la infección. No debemos bajar la guardia, pero tampoco deben estar temerosos. Recuerden que estamos aquí para ayudar.

Mientras la organización había cambiado al interior del medicub, al exterior las cosas ya no eran como antes. Ahora a las guardias se había agregado un constante equipo de patrullaje a las puertas del medicub, en donde por lo menos un par de soldados, en sus trajes contra armas químicas hacían guardia a todos los que ingresaban y salían del lugar. Además de eso, inmediatamente todos los soldados se hicieron un chequeo médico de emergencia, extrayéndose muestras sanguíneas de todos ellos.

Donde se estuviera las cosas estaban movidas, y había alguien quien no quería quedarse atrás, a pesar de su condición.

\- Ten – dijo Suki entregándole la computadora portátil a un convaleciente Sokka, que la había mandado a llamar -. ¿Qué harás con ella? – le preguntó a través de la mascarilla.

\- Voy a estar aburrido. Jugaré videojuegos – dijo Sokka con voz lisonjera -. Voy a usar todos los ítem de mi personaje, total no creo que los necesite – continuó, mientras Suki tomaba su temperatura.

\- Tienes 38 grados – dijo preocupada -, la fiebre no quiere disminuir. Enseguida ella buscó una jeringa y procedió a extraerle sangre.

\- Siempre has sido muy buena extrayendo sangre – la alagó Sokka, con sus sonrientes ojos cansados.

\- Al principio no era así – respondió sin detener su trabajo -. Logré hacerlo luego de practicar en un médico amigo cuando era estudiante.

\- Oh, lo recuerdas.

\- Hm – asintió-. Cada vez que debo extraer sangre, me acuerdo de ti – dijo, terminando el examen, extrayendo la aguja de su piel.

\- ¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable hoy? ¿es porque puedo morir?

Suki detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, mirándolo fijamente como si hubiera dicho algo indebido o prohibido, y observando la tonta sonrisa de Sokka, que la encontró ofensiva, procedió a abofetearlo, respuesta que increíblemente no esperaba el enfermo.

\- En mi opinión, solo tienes un resfriado – dijo molesta -. Y tu síntoma característico es exagerar el dolor. Ahora me iré, llámame si sientes un dolor _real_.

\- ¿Y si te echo de menos? – continuó bromeando Sokka, viendo como ésta se iba.

\- Quizás vuelva antes - murmuró débilmente antes de desaparecer.

Apenas se fue, Sokka de inmediato encendió su computadora y comenzó a buscar toda la información existente sobre ese virus, leyendo toda la documentación y paper que estaban disponibles tanto en línea como en la base de datos del Hospital Nómada Aire. Él recordaba haber visto algo en sus tiempos de estudiante, era eso o de algún colega microbiólogo. Como sea, sabía que todos estos virus rápidos y letales tenían un patrón en común. Nada era invulnerable en el área de la ciencia, y es por ello que tenía que ayudar a buscar la cura.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, y su estado continuaba empeorando, llegó a la conclusión de que no podría hacer eso sin ayuda, pero no con la ayuda de alguien de la Isla. Debía ser desde afuera. Entonces, cogió su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a su hermana. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando recibía fotos de antiguos libros que había en el Hospital, tan viejos que no existía un registro digital de ello, pero era lo que estaba buscando. Con algo había que empezar.

Horas después él ya tenía su cortina aisladora llena de post-it, apuntes pegados, dibujos y notas, los cuales estudiaba y analizaba como si fuera un cuadro completo, de pie junto a su cama, admirando la productividad de unas cuantas horas. En ese momento ingresaba Kai y Cho a su cuarto, sorprendidos de toda la información que había enfrente de ellos y de Sokka quien las contemplaba mientras comía distraídamente almendras las cuales extraía de un pote encima de su mesa.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó Cho, llamando la atención del médico enfermo.

\- Vaya, ¿los médicos estudian incluso cuando están enfermos? – preguntó Kai.

\- Los soldados van a la guerra aun estando enfermos ¿no? – le respondió Sokka, volteándose hacia sus visitantes.

\- Así es ¿quiere comer algo? – dijo solícito el muchacho - ¿otra cosa? – continuó, apuntando a sus almendras.

\- No. Solo quiero saber más sobre este virus. Por eso estoy comiendo esto. Esto requiere mucha energía – respondió, volviendo a enfocarse en su improvisado mural -. Si fuera un soldado, esto sería la guerra.

Ambos chicos miraron admirados al doctor, que aun así trabajaba a pesar de estar _herido de gravedad_.

\- Pero lo anterior fue una buena cena – agregó Sokka, dirigiéndose a Kai.

\- Muchas gracias. Espero que gane la guerra ¡Saludo! – se irguió el joven cabo como señal de reconocimiento. Cho lo imitó y en respuesta Sokka los saludó divertidamente.

.

.

* * *

Todo un día había pasado desde el acontecimiento y nuevamente había anochecido. En todo ese tiempo la guerra de los doctores había dado una tregua vigilada, esperando la respuesta de los masivos exámenes de sangre, los cuales llegarían a la mañana siguiente. Mientras tanto Asami se encontraba revisando a los niños, quienes se habían apoderado del comedor. Su buena salud era como un brebaje de felicidad para todos los que los veían corretear despreocupadamente de un lugar a otro, y así había que mantenerlos. La doctora ahora los tenía a todos sentados, mientras Suki y Ty Lee estaban junto a ella, la primera anotando en las fichas médicas correspondientes y la segunda traduciéndole a los niños lo que Asami les decía.

\- Su respiración y temperatura son normales – informaba Asami, y Suki anotaba. Ty Lee se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la niña en revisión, y le sonrió.

\- [Estás curada ahora. Iremos a un lugar seguro mañana, ya que hay un virus aquí] – le informaba.

La pequeña niña alcanzó a sonreírle en respuesta y en ese momento la luz se apagó. Nuevamente había un corte de luz.

\- [Ah]

\- No de nuevo – dijo Suki decepcionada.

La radio de inmediato comenzó a dar informes.

\- "Aquí la Teniente Beifong. La sala de aislamiento perdió electricidad ¿hay un generador de emergencia?

\- "Hay un problema con los cables. Iré de inmediato" – se escuchaba decir a Mako.

Asami también dio el reporte de donde se encontraba.

\- Aquí la cafetería también… - pero detuvo sus palabras, alejando lentamente la radio. Como un balde de agua fría lo recordó -: ¡El respirador de Unalaq!

En la sala de aislamiento el gerente se encontraba convulsionando en la cama, moviéndose violenta y erráticamente de un lugar a otro. Su cuerpo inconsciente y primitivo buscaba por todos los medios respirar, sumergiéndolo en un paroxismo de desesperación.

Brazos y piernas se agitaban peligrosamente, botando todas las mesas que habían a su alcance, mientras por su boca comenzaba a salir un densa espuma blanca, acompañada del silencio ahogado de sus pulmones a punto de colapsar.

En la sala, en la cama contigua se encontraba Opal, que asustada se había levantado a buscar implementos en una mesa al fondo de la sala, pero la oscuridad dificultaba su tarea; y además estaban Kai y Cho, quienes aterrados estaban agachados en una esquina de la sala, mirando horrorizados al hombre que convulsionaba en su cama.

\- ¡¿Qué le está sucediendo?! – gritaba Cho.

Ante el escandaloso ruido, Aang rápidamente ingresó a la habitación, pero iba sin ninguna protección obligatoria, ni siquiera con su bata médica, solo en su ropa _de civil_. Pero eso no le importó. Había deducido lo mismo que Asami y él estuvo más cerca de la habitación, por lo que apenas vio que efectivamente se habían cumplido sus predicciones, rápidamente saltó al cuerpo de Unalaq, inmovilizándolo entre sus piernas, mientras con sus manos intentaba sujetar sus hombros.

El sonido de una mesa metálica chocando en la camilla llamó la atención del joven médico, observando un poco aliviado a Opal.

\- ¡El sedante! – le pidió.

\- ¡Bien! – respondió Opal, y enseguida se alejó a buscarlo.

Mako que estaba cerca escuchó todo aquel alboroto, y con una linterna observó cómo alguien estaba sobre un convulsionante gerente. Aquella imagen lo aterrorizó.

\- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué pasa ahí?! – gritó por la puerta, alumbrando con su linterna -. ¡Voy a entrar!

\- ¡No lo hagas! – gritó Aang -. ¡Te vas a infectar! ¡Con Opal nos encargaremos de las cosas aquí!

Opal en ese momento ya había dado con el frasco que contenía el sedante, y entre sus manos temblorosas llenó la jeringa con aquel líquido.

\- ¡Preocúpate de instaurar la electricidad! – continuaba diciéndole Aang a Mako.

\- ¡Diez minutos! ¡Tardará diez minutos! – respondió Mako apesadumbrado.

Opal venía de vuelta con la jeringa. Había que inyectarla a un vaso sanguíneo importante, pero el cuerpo se movía demasiado, pronto Aang comprendió que no quedaba más remedio, y colocando rápidamente su brazo en el cuello de Unalaq le abrió una brecha para que Opal inyectara el líquido, pero en ése momento los dientes del gerente se cerraron sobre la piel expuesta del médico, quien gritó de dolor.

Aquel grito asustó a todos, Kai y Cho agazapados en el rincón lo secundaron despavoridos. Para ellos todo era como una película de terror de zombies, la peor de todas.

Pronto Unalaq se tranquilizó. Poco a poco el movimiento errático de sus extremidades se calmó, y cuando su cuerpo estuvo más relajado, recién ahí soltó el brazo mordido de Aang. Opal estaba horrorizada.

\- Consígueme un estetoscopio – le pidió Aang, sin darle tiempo de decir nada. Ella se volteó hacia el carro junto a la cama, y enseguida se lo entregó.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pero Aang no respondía.

\- Su pulso es débil – dijo escuchando su corazón -. Necesito un resucitador manual.

Dicho eso, nuevamente procedió a subirse sobre Unalaq, acomodó su cabeza hacia atrás y elevó su mandíbula, dejándolo preparado para que Opal lo ventilara con la _mascarilla de bolsillo_. Paralelo a esto él entrelazó sus manos en el centro del tórax desnudo, sobre su esternón, mantuvo sus brazos rectos, y apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo comenzó con las compresiones enumerándolas en voz alta cada vez que hundía su esternón, realizando constantemente el _masaje cardíaco extremo_.

\- Uno, dos, tres… Un, dos, tres – decía mientras reanimaba.

\- ¡Aang, te mordió! – le gritó Opal -. ¡No es momento para que tú hagas eso!

\- Un, dos, tres…

\- ¡Aang!

La puerta se abrió, y Asami completamente vestida con toda la protección necesaria ingresó a la sala, posicionándose junto a los médicos.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿está bien? ¿estás bien? – le preguntó a Aang.

\- ¡No me hablen que estoy sin aliento! – exclamó enfadado el chico, continuando con su conteo.

\- Yo lo hago – le pidió el objeto a Opal, quien enseguida se lo entregó, delegando a Asami la tarea de ventilación -. ¿Cuánto ha pasado?

\- Cerca de dos minutos – respondió Opal -. Mordió a Aang en el brazo.

\- ¡Aang!

\- ¡Después! – dijo entre jadeos, mientras seguía con su silencioso murmullo en son de mantra: un, dos, tres…

.

.

La energía eléctrica ya corría libre por los cables de la base militar. Un desperfecto eléctrico, debido a la sobrecarga y el deterioro de los cables había inutilizado el paso de la energía, y su posterior almacenamiento en el generador de emergencia. Es por eso que Korra había pedido los planos eléctricos y de inmediato ordenó ver el estado general de todos los cables, incluidos los tubos de agua y gas. Se habían relajado demasiado y por poco habían evitado un desastre mayor.

En la sala de aislamiento Opal se encontraba revisando los signos vitales de Unalaq, y en la cama contigua estaba sentado Aang, quien extendía su brazo mordido hacia una silenciosa Asami, que a su vez lo intentaba curar, a pesar del mal pronóstico de todo ello. Estaba molesta. No entendía como él se había abalanzado tan deliberadamente hacia un paciente en cuarentena. No es que ella no lo hubiese hecho, pero por lo menos ella andaba con sus protecciones para todos lados, no como aquel atolondrado chico, quien casi apenas se aparecía por las instalaciones, y cuando lo hizo, fue sin acatar las indicaciones de seguridad expuestas por ella, la Jefa de la unidad médica. Estaba extremadamente molesta, tanto como profesional y como amiga.

\- Sabes que las heridas aumentan el riesgo de contraer la infección ¿cierto? – le dijo con una voz gélida.

\- Si – respondió atormentado.

\- ¿También sabes… que él podría haber muerto si no fuera por ti? – fue lo siguiente que dijo Asami.

Aang no respondió, en vez de eso sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Unalaq quien descansaba más estable frente a él, ajeno a todo lo que había sufrido hacia tan solo unos momentos atrás, momentos que seguían repitiéndose en la mente de Aang, sin poder creer lo que él mismo había hecho, sin pensarlo. Había sido un descuidado y que Asami no le dijese nada aumentaba su propia culpa, más aun cuando sentía el enfado bullir en el cuerpo de su amiga y mucho más aun cuando ésta, en vez de retarlo como todos querían, sorprendentemente lo estaba alagando.

\- Ahora eres un médico de verdad, Aang. Es eso o tu estupidez ha alcanzado horizontes insospechados – bromeó un poco, sacudiéndose su malhumor -. Ahora quédate tranquilo. Extraeré un poco de sangre.

Asami lenta y calmadamente comenzó con su labor. Mientras tanto el par de chicos que había presenciado toda la escena en el pabellón, sin poder hacer nada para ayudar debido a lo aterrado que estaban, ya habían terminado de ordenar y limpiar todo el desastre que había quedado. Ambos, arrastrando la mesa de implementos, se acercaron a la camilla donde estaba Asami y Aang, y carraspeando Kai llamó su atención.

\- Ya terminamos de limpiar – dijo un poco avergonzado -. Nos iremos ahora.

\- Si. Gracias por todo – les dijo Asami.

Cho le dirigió una mirada silenciosa cargada de sentimiento a Aang, quien rápidamente bajó su mirada para rehuirla. Por otro lado, Kai llevó su mano hasta su frente para despedirse de la Teniente, y después ambos se encaminaron a las puertas de salida del pabellón. Entonces, centímetros antes de cruzarlas, Cho se detuvo, y se volteó hacia las doctoras.

\- Él… ¿contraerá el virus? – preguntó a Asami, indicando a Aang.

\- Esperemos que no. Será aislado por ahora.

\- Dr. Aang – lo llamó Kai -. Estuvo asombroso.

Aang asintió lentamente. Aquello no lo halagaba para nada. Se sentía como un gran tonto.

\- Parecías un doctor – le dijo Cho, y a continuación abandonó la habitación, con Kai detrás.

Aquellas palabras fueron las que más afectaron a Aang, quien enseguida sintió como sus ojos comenzaron a arder del calor de todos sus sentimientos reprimidos. Pronto no pudo aguantar el peso de su pecho, y ante una sorprendida Asami, estalló en lágrimas y quejidos, llorando por todo lo que había recorrido desde el incidente del terremoto.

\- Aang ¿por qué lloras? – le preguntó preocupada Asami, acercándose más al muchacho -. ¿Te duele? ¿tienes otra herida?

\- No – dijo entre jadeos -. Estoy bien… _ahora_ estoy bien… Ya puedo regresar a casa…

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó asustada, viendo como el chico seguía llorando y mecía su cuerpo intentando consolarse -. ¿Qué te sucede, Aang?

Horas después Aang se encontró solo en un cuarto de aislamiento. Y por primera vez había cogido su celular, llamando a una Katara de quien no había sabido hace tiempo. Todo debido a la vergüenza y culpa que sentía en ése entonces. Ya no más.

\- "¿Aislado?" – preguntaba ésta por teléfono -. "¿Por qué? ¿Estás infectado con el virus M3?"

\- Podría estarlo, pero todavía no – respondió Aang, con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro -. Creo que fui aislado para convertirme en un verdadero doctor.

\- "¿Eso es lo que dices después de llamar por primera vez en un mes? Eres un tonto… ¡¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?! Pensaba que querías escapar de mí, y yo acá embarazada – lo recriminaba Katara, aguantando las ganas de gritar de enojo y explorar en lágrimas.

\- Pero… esa no es una mala idea. Piensa en todo el dinero que recibirías por ello – bromeó.

\- "¡Eres un…!"

\- ¡Katara te amo! ¡en serio que lo hago! – gritó eufórico el doctor en su solitaria sala de aislamiento, lleno de una inmensa alegría.

Katara rió al otro lado de la línea. Hasta ese momento, ambos no habían calculado lo mucho que se habían extrañado.

\- "De verdad eres tú. Te extrañé, Aang."

.

.

La mañana pronto llegó, y con ella, puntual como la salida del sol, el fax que todos esperaban ansiosamente. Korra fue la primera en leerlo, y aliviada informó a todos que los resultados de sangre enviados habían dado todos negativos. Apenas informó eso, fue corriendo a buscar a Bolin, quien había permanecido aislado en su propia celda elegida por él, como un medio de autocastigarse quién sabe qué cosa. Como sea, ahora estaba libre, y lo primero que él hizo fue ir corriendo hacia la sala de aislamiento donde, sin abrir la puerta, pudo observar que Opal dormía en su cama.

\- Recién se durmió – informó Korra siguiéndolo por detrás -, después de dar órdenes a los demás y comer algo.

\- Eso me imaginaba – respondió Bolin sin dejar de mirarla.

\- En ciertos casos raros… una persona infectada puede no presentar síntomas.

\- Ella es una mujer rara.

\- También espero que ese sea el caso – secundó la capitana. Bolin estaba muy silencioso, ella conocía muy bien a su amigo, y no quería que él pasara deprimido todo el tiempo que durara la cuarentena del virus, es por eso que quiso cambiar un poco los aires -. Hey Boo ¿ya te enteraste? – le dijo alegre.

\- Estuve aislado – respondió escuetamente.

\- Cierto. Porque _tú lo quisiste_. Como sea, gracias a mi rápida respuesta, y a mi informe que guiaron el rápido actuar de la ONU, ya no hay más casos en la ciudad. Una vez que estén todos vacunados, el nivel de amenazas se reducirá de alerta a preocupación. Por eso… - continuó, construyendo el suspenso -, la ONU quiere agradecer al Comandante de la compañía, que no es otra más que yo. En realidad, no tienen que hacerlo, pero dicen que quieren… ¿me estás escuchando?

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo Bolin, volviéndose a ella por primera vez desde que habían llegado. Korra abrió la boca sin poder creerlo, pero no se desanimó por ello.

\- Que gracias a mi rápida respuesta a la situación… - pero en ese momento la radio sonó, interrumpiéndola.

\- "Fred Weasley a Gran Avatar, hay un incidente en la cafetería. Repito: incidente en la cafetería. Requerimos su asistencia. Requerimos su asistencia" – pedían con apuro.

Korra miró alarmada a Bolin y ambos corrieron a la cafetería.

Mientras tanto Opal se movió de su cama. No estaba dormida, había escuchado todo lo que el par de amigos había hablado, y también la transmisión de radio ¿qué había sucedido? ¿y a esa hora? Rápidamente llevó su mano hasta su celular que descansaba en el velador junto a su camilla, pero había algo raro en la pantalla que no le permitía ver. Por más que enfocara su vista seguía sin poder distinguir los números de la hora, peor que eso, no era solo que no lograba enfocar lo que había en su celular, tampoco veía nada claro a su alrededor.

En pocos minutos llegaron el par de soldados al comedor, abriendo la puerta sobresaltados, y lo primero que los recibió fue una bofetada de un ambiente denso, expectante y peligroso. Asami se encontraba protectoramente delante de Ty Lee, quien casi se encontraba agazapada detrás de ella. No tardaron en darse cuenta del por qué. Delante de ellas, en unos bancos que habían predispuesto para que se sentasen los habitantes de los pueblos cercanos para que se sacaran sangre, entre todos ellos una cabeza calva destacaba. Éste, sin haber notado que Korra había llegado, saludaba burlonamente con la mano a Ty Lee ¿Cómo se atrevía a mostrar esa soltura de acción en presencia de ella? No lo soportaba, así que de inmediato se acercó a donde él estaba, y el ambiente se volvió aún más pesado.

\- Es bueno ver caras conocidas – habló Zaheer, levantándose de su asiento para recibir a Korra, y rápidamente se llevó una floja mano hasta la frente, imitando el saludo militar -, mi vieja camarada – y enseguida llevó su mano hasta su abdomen, haciendo gala de una falsa cortesía, agachándose un poco para saludarla -, y mi salvavidas – le dijo a Asami, quien estaba detrás de Korra. Pero ahí no se detuvo, apuntando sus ojos hacia la chica protegida por la doctora -, y mi pequeña rosa roja ¿cómo estás Ty Lee? – esta se escondió aún más en el cuerpo de Asami.

\- [¿Crees que esté aquí para hacerse la prueba del virus M3?] – le preguntó Asami a Korra en el idioma del sur.

\- Si es por el virus – intuyó Zaheer, respondiendo en su lugar -, no se preocupe doctora. Ya hemos dado negativo. El ejército de la Nación del Fuego vino con antelación para hacerme la prueba. Aparentemente… no puedo estar enfermo – dijo con una altiva despreocupación -. Ahora me aman más que cuando era Capitán de la Fuerza Delta.

\- Sé rápido y cuidadoso con lo que dices – lo amenazó Korra -. No vuelvas a decir que estamos del mismo lado.

\- Bien. Podemos ponernos al corriente la próxima vez – dijo, volviendo a tomar asiento. Esta vez, reposó sus brazos en el respaldo del banco, acomodándose -. Solo vine a ver a mi amigo de la capital, que está _muy enfermo_. Hablo del Gerente Unalaq ¿puedo verlo ahora?

Korra inhaló lentamente aire. Recordando todo el entrenamiento que hablaba de la paciencia que había que tener en estos casos. Debía actuar conforme a su estatus, era la maldita capitana, no podía dejar que las cosas se descontrolasen, menos el permitirle una brecha donde Zaheer se sintiera en ventaja con respecto a ella.

\- Tus amigos no son bienvenidos aquí – le dijo Korra -. Así que… piérdete.

\- Oh, bueno… Siempre puedo ponerme al día con él la próxima vez. Pero sólo una pregunta… Oí que _mis cosas_ están aquí. Son muy costosos… brillantes… a las mujeres les encanta… ¿puedo ver eso en cambio?

Korra lo observó, y por primera vez emitió una leve sonrisa, que tuvo el efecto deseado por lo que pudo advertir en el rostro en guardia de Zaheer. Ella se acercó unos pasos hacia él, y doblándose para quedar a su nivel le susurró:

\- Esta no es una oficina de objetos perdidos. Te daré diez segundos para desaparecer de mi vista – Zaheer levantó sus cejas impresionado, pero apenas Korra comenzó el conteo, él solo sonrió y se dirigió hacia Gazan que lo esperaba detrás. Enseguida llevó una mano hacia el bolsillo de su chaqueta y en ese momento todas las armas de los soldados que había en la habitación salieron a superficie, escuchándose un metálico y mecánico sonido del seguro libre de las pistolas, apuntando todas en dirección al intruso al cual su capitana mostraba tanta animosidad.

Zaheer se congeló en el acto, mirando preocupado a Korra, quien estaba tan sorprendida como él como orgullosa, por el rápido actuar de su equipo. Entonces Zaheer sacó lentamente su mano, la cual tenía cogido dos pequeños tubos transparentes. Esos típicos envases que contenían algún medicamento. Asami, por el color universal del etiquetado del envase, supo de inmediato de qué se trataba.

\- Es inmunoglobulina.

\- No podía visitar a mi amigo con las manos vacías – respondió Zaheer con una sonrisa -. Esto es para ti doctora. Por favor, tráelo de vuelta. Tengo _mucho_ que hablar con él – le dijo, dejando los frascos a un lado de la banca, y a continuación se levantó, siendo escoltado por los militares que aún lo apuntaban con sus armas, pero él sonriente y despreocupado abandonó al fin las estancias.

Su ida sumió a todos los que estaban presentes a unos segundos de silencio, intentando descifrar qué rayos había sido todo eso. Bolin de inmediato se acercó a Korra, él había captado todo tan rápido como su capitana.

\- Creo que averiguó los planes del ejército de la Nación del Fuego.

\- Y comprobó nuestra estrategia también – dijo preocupada -. Refuercen la seguridad alrededor del cuartel.

.

.

Los resultados de las pruebas de sangre se habían dado a todo el mundo, es por eso que Sokka pronto estuvo de vuelta a la acción, y estaba más feliz que nunca, ya que decía tener grandes noticias para Asami. Es por esto que tan pronto estuvo vestido y encontró a la doctora libre, se la llevó hacia una sala, acompañada de Suki, donde la sentó frente a su computador el cual mostraba una gráfica y datos ordenador por él. A continuación, ante la mirada desconcertada de Asami, él procedió a explicar.

\- Estos son los casos confirmados que hubo en el año 2007 y 2011, donde según los reportes la cefotaxima funcionó en el 85% de los casos: 54 de 63 personas, y 73 de 85 fueron curadas.

\- ¿Cómo encontraste esto? – preguntó Asami -. La cefotaxima no se utiliza generalmente para esto.

\- Analicé el ADN del virus M3 e investigué la formula molecular y química de los antivirales – respondió eruditamente Sokka, mientras hacía gestos con sus manos. Atrás Suki ponía cara de aburrida escuchando todo el palabrerío insulso del renacido médico -. Luego hice una búsqueda exhaustiva que me llevó a…

\- ¿De verdad? – intervino una ilusa Asami.

\- No – rió Sokka, sorprendido por la inocencia de la doctora -. Sólo miré todos los informes anuales del virus M3, lenta y meticulosamente, ya que varios estaban en otro idioma. Hice una revisión bibliográfica.

Asami sonrió ante esta nueva puerta de oportunidad. Si todo salía bien, pronto _su guerra_ habría de terminar.

\- Tienes mis respetos, Sokka – le dijo, haciendo una lenta reverencia, que ocasionó la risa socarrona de su amigo -. Vamos a probarlo. Pero, en nuestra lista de suministros… - dijo, buscando en su carpeta el inventario de la bodega.

\- No la hay – respondió Suki atrás de ellos.

\- Entonces llama a Iroh y pídele – le dijo Sokka.

\- Ya lo hice.

\- ¿Ya? – se extrañó Sokka, internamente decepcionado, impresionado e intrigado por cómo Suki se había hecho con aquella información que había estado guardando celosamente para comentárselo de manera triunfal a Asami, haciendo gala de su inteligencia a Suki. Pero la aburrida expresión de ésta estaba lejos de la maravillada y enamorada que él esperaba.

\- Ya viene en camino con las vacunas – respondió aburrida -. Que tengan un buen día.

Suki abandonó pronto la sala. Su cuerpo temblaba a más no poder de las ganas que tenía de reír. Ella ya sabía la respuesta de las "secretas" investigaciones de Sokka, y no porque hubiera investigado, sino, sencillamente porque una noche había ido a ver como estaba, encontrándoselo dormido sobre la mesa que había dispuesto sobre la camilla. Suki se había maravillado por el incansable estudio de éste, y tomándose el tiempo de leer algunas cosas, sus ojos fueron a parar pronto a un papel que Sokka tenía arrugado entre las manos, como si fuera demasiado preciado para mostrarlo con tanta ligereza. Ella siempre había sido una mujer curiosa, y con cuidado pudo leer su contenido, que solamente tenía escrito la palabra "cefotaxima", encerrada en círculos y subrayada. De inmediato fue a buscar si tenían eso en la bodega, y ante la falta rápidamente llamó a Iroh, quien se comprometió en aparecer a primera hora con la cura. Todo eso para adelantarse a todo el engorroso plan de enaltecer el orgullo de macho alfa de Sokka, para ver su rostro desilusionado y confundido. Esas eran imágenes que alimentaban su alma.

.

.

 _39,5 ºC._ Ese era el número que marcaba la pantalla LED de su termómetro electrónico. Aquel número en ése momento no significaba mucho para ella, solo venía a confirmar que las cosas se estaban escapando de control y ella ya no podía hacer mucho para invisibilizarlos. Cada vez la zona debajo de sus ojos parecía oscurecerse más, pues el cansancio se anidaba en su cuerpo inmunosuprimido. La palidez de su piel tampoco ayudaba, ni sus ojos vidriosos, ni sus manos temblorosas, ni su constante sensación de frío, o la holgura tanto mental como visual. No, las cosas ya no estaban bien, y entonces ¿por qué él no la había llamado?

Dejó el termómetro sobre la mesa que había frente a su camilla, y cogiendo el celular marcó el número de su padre. No alcanzaron a sonar dos tonos cuando la otra línea ya había respondido.

\- Saludo – dijo militarmente, y a continuación un incómodo silencio que pronto se apresuró a llenar -, … padre… Estoy enferma ¿no lo has oído?

\- Lo hice – respondió castamente.

\- Pero nunca llamaste – lo reprochó.

\- Tienes 50% de posibilidades de sobrevivir… Como padre, o como oficial al mando… no hay nada que pueda hacer. Así que esperé que llamaras – dijo pausadamente, con dificultad -. Así de impotente soy.

\- No perderé. Superaré esto. No te preocupes, papá.

\- Bien. Vas a luchar… espero que lo hagas – dijo con esfuerzo y alivio, ambos aferrándose a ese par de palabras.

\- Concédeme dos peticiones – pidió Opal.

\- ¿Tienes dos peticiones?

\- Primero, perdóname papá. Antes de venir aquí… te amenacé, con que perderías a ambos, a una hija y una Teniente… - dijo entre lágrimas -. No debí decirlo, papá…

Bataar escuchó con un nudo en su garganta. Opal no debería pedirle eso, se contradecía ella misma, como si ya hubiese perdido algo. Aquellas palabras calaron en lo más hondo de su corazón, y él pronto se encontró batallado con las ganas de unirse al triste lamento de su hija. Pero no debía hacerlo, debía ser un pilar para ella.

\- Está bien – dijo tragando con dificultad -. Solo mejórate. ¿Cuál es la segunda?

\- Cuando mejore… si de verdad no muero… deja que el Sargento Mayor se quede en el ejército. No lo obligues a irse – confesó. Ella ya lo sabía -. Lo escuché todo… Amaba tanto estar con él, que pretendí no saberlo. Lo siento, papá. Siempre estás preocupado por mí, pero yo siempre estoy preocupada por ti.

\- Eso suena más como mi hija – sonrió melancólico el Comandante -. Has vuelto a preocuparme, esa es mi hija…

Opal sorbió, su brazo se había dormido y las lágrimas habían agotado la poca energía que tenía esa tarde. Tenía que colgar, además porque Asami venía ingresando a la sala de aislamiento.

\- Te llamaré más tarde, papá – le dijo despidiéndose -. Creo que es hora de recibir mi inyección.

Quiso decir algo más, pero ella no escuchó sus palabras ni sintió nada más a su alrededor. Todo se volvió un incomprensible vórtice que lentamente la llevó a la oscuridad. Asami si vio lo que ocurrió. Los pocos colores de la piel de la Teniente se fueron conforme ésta decía sus últimas palabras, y enseguida su brazo cayó sin fuerza a un lado de la cama, botando violentamente el celular que fue a estrellarse en el suelo, seguido del cuerpo inerte de la Teniente que se desplomó sin gracia a la cama.

\- ¡Opal!

.

.

* * *

Mientras tanto Iroh venía en camino conduciendo una gran camioneta que le había suministrado la ONU. La luz del día ya había abandonado el cielo y la oscuridad se había arrimado fuertemente a la copa de los árboles, lo cual dificultaba el andar del vehículo por esas escarpadas y oscuras carreteras rurales. De pronto una luz enceguecedora lo encandiló al frente, y en el segundo que detuvo su auto y vio las sombras que se adelantaban supo que no sucedería nada bueno. Nada bueno ocurría cuando una docena de rifles te saludaban y todo un grupo de hombres te gritaba que descendieras.

.

* * *

Bolin ingresó a la zona de aislamiento con todas las barreras de protección necesarias. Un sudor frío bajaba tanto su frente como por su espina dorsal. No sabía que tan pronto ella podría empeorar, y se atormentaba por el no haber estado ahí cuando todo eso sucedió.

Se detuvo por orden de los médicos afuera de la habitación donde estaba Opal y el cuerpo médico, donde se encontraba Asami y Sokka frente a la camilla, revisando a Opal, hablando en sus respectivas jergas médicas.

\- Tiene temperatura de 41 grados – decía Asami.

\- La medicación no ha funcionado.

\- Lo que temíamos ha comenzado.

\- ¿La reacción del sistema inmune?

\- Sí, la tormenta de citosinas – dijo Asami -. Esteroides, por favor – pidió a Jinora -. Llenen la bañera con hielo.

Suki ya tenía una bañera con agua preparada a los pies de la camilla, y apenas Asami dijo eso ella vació en ésta un balde lleno de hielo. A continuación, Sokka y Asami cogieron el cuerpo de Opal y la llevaron hacia aquel gélido contenedor. Fue en ese momento que observó al par de militares preocupados observando todo lo que ellos realizaban. Asami estaba acostumbrada a pensar las cosas en voz alta, pero esta vez supo que además de dar las órdenes, tenía que dar las razones, por lo menos así Bolin no se preocuparía de ello.

\- Necesitamos bajar la fiebre para mantenerla con vida – dijo, depositándola ya en la bañera.

Luego de eso dejó a que el resto se preocupara de ella, y enseguida Asami salió de la sala donde estaban los soldados. Debía explicarles lo que vendría a continuación.

\- Responder a los síntomas que aparecen es lo único que podemos hacer. Esencialmente, debemos esperar que la cura de Sokka funcione.

\- ¿No ha llegado la cura todavía? – preguntó preocupado el Sargento.

\- Llegará junto a las vacunas preventivas, por lo que pronto… - en ese momento fue interrumpida por su teléfono, enseguida lo extrajo de su bolsillo y se alegró cuando supo que era Iroh -. Es Iroh… ¿Si? ¿Ya llegaste? – preguntó por la línea, pero enseguida su rostro dibujó una expresión de preocupación que no le gusto a ninguno de los presentes -. ¡¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?...

Los segundos de silencio parecieron eternos, y cuando Asami al fin colgó, la preocupación en su rostro había aumentado a límites insospechados. Esto era grave.

\- El vehículo que transportaba las vacunas fue robado – informó Asami -. El vehículo… también traía la vacuna de Opal.

\- ¿Qué idiota lo robó? – preguntó Bolin lleno de enojo.

\- Si no lo recuperamos en una hora, será demasiado tarde – dijo la doctora afligida -. Tomará por lo menos cuatro horas que el hospital lo envíe de nuevo… ¿puede haber otra forma?

\- Debemos encontrar al ladrón – respondió Bolin convencido de que ésa era la única solución.

Korra se mantenía al margen de la conversación, maquinando en su mente todas las posibilidades, es por ello que hace rato estaba ignorando la vibración del celular en su bolsillo, hasta que esta fue una distracción. De inmediato contestó y se apresuró a hablar para que terminara de una vez.

\- Seguridad de comunicaciones – dijo al ver el número cifrado -, volveré a llamar en un…

\- "Capitana 'Gran Avatar', adelante" – escuchó una horrible voz conocida -. "Habla Zaheer, cambio"

\- ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? – dijo Korra, completamente enervada por la rabia, llamando la atención de Bolin y Asami -. Regresa la medicina, ahora.

\- "Soy un hombre de negocios, no un soldado. En vez de dar órdenes, hagamos un trato" – pidió tranquilamente -. "Tráeme los diamantes si quieres recibir la medicina de vuelta"

Korra presionó el silenciador de la llamada, y alejándose el celular de su oído dijo en voz alta sin que Zaheer escuchara:

\- Creo que sé dónde está la medicina de Opal.

.

.

Treinta minutos después y el Jeep en el que iban Korra, Bolin y Iroh se detuvo frente al gran par de autos de bloqueaban la desierta carretera que había enfrente de ellos. Un grupo encapuchado y armado de hombres les daba la bienvenida, y entonces los tres pasajeros descendieron lentamente para acercarse al grupo de sujetos. Korra se llevó la mano hacia su oído, simulando ordenar un mechón de su corto pelo, pero en verdad estaba escuchando las indicaciones que le daba su equipo de tácticas especiales, minuciosamente escondido en los alrededores, esperando la orden de su capitana.

\- "Aquí _Gohan_. Localizamos a todos" – decía Mako por el auricular.

Korra se acercó hacia los hombres encapuchados, y cuando estuvo frente al que se suponía que era Zaheer, éste se quitó su pasamontañas, revelando a Gazan.

\- ¿Dónde está Zaheer? – preguntó Korra.

\- Está ocupado – respondió este con una burlona sonrisa. A continuación, sacó una llave de su bolsillo, y esta la mostró en una de sus manos mientras pidió algo con la otra extendida hacia ella -. ¿Dónde están?

Korra sacó una pequeña bolsita de género de su bolsillo, cuyo interior sonaba como si trajese arena. Lenta y cuidadosamente extrajo un pequeño diamante de ésta, la cual depositó en la mano extendida de Gazan y él en retorno le extendió la llave. Korra apenas la cogió se la entregó a Iroh, quien enseguida adelantó a todo el grupo de personas hasta dar con el camión de la ONU, donde apresurado abrió las puertas traseras y se puso a ver las cajas con todos los medicamentos. Cuando volvió, asintió a Korra y esta le entregó por completo a Gazan la bolsilla llena de diamantes. Apenas él la tuvo en su poder, dio la orden a sus hombres para que dejaran pasar al camión, el cual Iroh condujo sin detenerse hasta la base.

\- Bien. Gracias por los diamantes – agradeció con una sosa sonrisa, y procedió a voltearse para alejarse de ahí, dando por finalizada la reunión.

\- ¡Te detienes ahí mismo imbécil! – gritó de repente Bolin, corriendo hacia Gazan y asestándole un golpe directamente en el rostro.

La confusión duró unos segundos y enseguida todos apuntaron los rifles, dispuestos a matar al par de soldados que había causado tanto alboroto, pero de entre los cerros y enredaderas, un grupo de soldados escondidos y armados salió gritando hacia la carretera, apuntando a todos los encapuchados. Ellos ganaban en número por lo que pronto dejaron sus armas en el suelo. Pero nada de eso era suficiente para Bolin, que ya había derribado a Gazan, el cual en el suelo estaba hecho un ovillo intentando protegerse de las patadas que le propinaba un enfurecido Bolin.

Korra no lo detuvo.

.

.

* * *

\- Avísame si te duele – le decía Asami a Opal, quien tiritaba espasmódicamente aun metida en la bañera con agua congelada.

\- Puedo aguantar – decía entre castañeos de dientes, dejando salir las palabras cortadas entre sus labios morados.

\- ¡Asami! – gritó Jinora ingresando a la sala.

\- ¡Deben haber llegado! – exclamó Asami sin dejarla terminar su frase mientras se colocaba de pie -. ¡Cuida de Opal! – dijo mientras comenzaba a correr fuera, quitándose todos sus implementos de protección, atravesando rápidamente el pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada de la base, pero esa no era lo que ella esperaba. Delante había un par de policías que se llevaban a Ty Lee a rastras hasta un retén estacionado a la entrada. Asami corrió gritando que se detuvieran.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué están haciendo?

Los tres oficiales se detuvieron, y uno de ellos - el único que no iba sosteniendo a Ty Lee – se volteó hacia ella, extendiéndole un documento que traía doblado en su bolsillo.

\- Una misión oficial – le dijo el policía -. Esta chica, que ustedes están cuidado, está bajo arresto por vender medicamentos robados en el mercado negro. El cómplice ya ha confesado – informó el hombre.

En ese momento, del vehículo policial se bajó el chico con el que Asami y Korra se habían enfrentado para liberar a Ty Lee aquella vez en el galpón. Éste, con una sonrisa socarrona, se acercó hasta el oficial que había hablado, susurrándole algo al oído.

\- Debe haber algún malentendido – intervino rápidamente Asami -. Ella no lo robó. Le dimos esos medicamentos a Ty Lee. Yo se los dí, así que… no tiene motivos para arrestarla ahora – mintió.

\- Aunque usted se los hubiera dado, está detenida por comerciar en el mercado negro – respondió sin inmutarse, y a continuación le preguntó a Asami -: ¿Usted es la doctora extranjera que estuvo en la escena?

El chico a su lado sonrió maliciosamente, y Asami nunca supo todo lo que eso desencadenaría a continuación.

.

.

* * *

Iroh llegó lo más rápido que pudo a la base, y cuando lo hizo, los demás ya estaban enterados de su llegada gracias a que él les había avisado por radio. No tardaron nada cuando Sokka ya se encontraba junto a Opal colocándole la inyección que tanto necesitaba. Lo mismo sucedió con Unalaq y con el resto de los pacientes.

Bolin y Korra llegaron minutos después, y sin detenerse el Sargento corrió a colocarse su equipo de protección para entrar a la sala, tomar la fría mano de Opal y acompañarla hasta que ésta mostrara cambios sustanciales. Esta era la etapa crítica del procedimiento, en donde verían si de verdad la exhaustiva investigación de Sokka había dado frutos, o si la Teniente soportaba toda la batalla que se estaba desarrollando dentro de ella.

Las horas pasaron y con eso los primeros fríos rayos de luz matutinos alumbraron la sala. Habían pasado la noche en vela. Bolin jamás se había separado de Opal, como tampoco Suki ni Sokka. De repente, el sonido carrasposo de una voz poco pulida por haber permanecido en silencio tantas horas, rompió con la solemnidad de la sala. Suki había hablado, carraspeó y volvió a repetir sus palabras.

\- La temperatura es de 37,5 grados – dijo aliviada, evidenciando que la temperatura estaba descendiendo.

Sokka asintió feliz y antes esa señal Bolin cogió a Opal de la bañera de agua fría. Había pasado todo el peligro. Poco a poco estaba ganando terreno en su batalla, ahora podría hacerlo desde la comodidad y calidez de su camilla.

.

.

La luminosidad del sol golpeó su rostro cuando salió a saludar aquel nuevo día. Korra dio inquieta un par de pasos en la gravilla, sintiendo apenas todas esas sensaciones que tanto le gustaba sentir por las mañanas. Su mente estaba desconcentrada. Desde que había llegado, y desde que lo peor había pasado, no había visto a Asami.

Continuó caminando, buscando con su mirada por todos lados, hasta que dio con Jinora quien estaba haciendo el inventario de las nuevas cajas con vacunas que había traído Iroh y las cuales habían dejado protegidas en el exterior. De inmediato fue donde ella, necesitaba ver a Asami.

\- Jinora ¿has visto a Asami? No puedo encontrarla.

\- Es cierto – respondió Opal, pensando por primera vez en la extraña ausencia de la doctora -. Ayer la vi, cuando los oficiales vinieron a arrestar a Ty Lee. Creo que fue a la estación de policía con ella.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo con un hilo de voz la capitana -. ¡¿Estás segura de que era la policía de la isla?!

Minutos después ella se encontraba conduciendo a toda velocidad un vehículo mientras iba camino hacia la ciudad. No quería creer lo peor, pero la idea daba vueltas en su cabeza mil veces. Molesta, continuó apretando hasta el fondo el acelerador, doblando por las cerradas y complicadas curvas de la carretera, cuando de pronto, delante de ella la vio, un destello rojo, como un espíritu. Un fantasma de sus peores suposiciones.

Frenó en el acto, derrapando peligrosamente para sortear la imagen de Ty Lee, amordazada y amarrada enfrente de ella, parada en medio de la nada. Cuando el auto se detuvo, dispersando una amplia nube de polvo, Korra rápidamente descendió, corriendo al encuentro de la chica, y estaba a unos metros cuando el congelante sonido de un disparo reverberó en el ambiente. La capitana alcanzó justo a Ty Lee mientras ésta se desplomaba en una mueca de dolor en sus brazos, al tiempo que una rodilla sangraba profusamente.

Korra estaba preocupada y confundida, pero movimientos la alertaron, y cubriendo a Ty Lee entre sus brazos desenfundó su arma, apuntando a los sujetos armados que comenzaban a brotar de todas partes, como maleza. Hasta que al fondo _la vio_ , caminando amordazada y amarrada con una pistola apuntando la parte trasera de su cabeza. Su níveo rostro estaba malherido y sucio, con lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos. Quizás cuánto había tenido que pasar sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de su ausencia. De inmediato Korra levantó su arma, dejándola a disposición de sus enemigos, rindiéndose antes de que alguien más saliera herido. Apenas la dejó en el suelo, un gran vehículo negro saló de la nada, y de él salió Zaheer con tres hombres más.

Éste venía tan despreocupado como siempre, con esa cínica sonrisa en su rostro. Korra lo miraba con odio desde el suelo, aun asiendo a Ty Lee. Éste por un momento cambió su expresión, y enseguida sacó una pañoleta de sus hombros, hincándose junto a las dos mujeres.

\- Es una lástima que te hayas lastimado – le dijo a Ty Lee, mientras limpiaba la herida con su pañoleta, y enseguida la envolvió en su herida, apretándola fuertemente tanto para que ésta dejara de sangrar, como para generar dolor. Korra estaba atenta a todas sus acciones mientras éste hablaba -. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? Quiero decir, la doctora no puede atenderte ahora – dijo mirando hacia atrás, donde estaba Asami.

\- Quítale las manos de encima – le dijo Korra, apenas pudiendo contener el odio que salía a borbotones entre sus palabras.

\- ¿No puedes ver lo que está pasando aquí? – le dijo Zaheer, con un tono de molestia -. ¿Acaso quieres morir? ¿o quieres hacer que maten a tu novia? ¡Ahora es mi turno de dar las órdenes! – exclamó más enfadado -. La única persona que éstos chicos no mataran, es a mí.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Ah… al fin lo entiendes – dijo aplaudiendo una vez, sonriendo -. Bien, vamos a hablar.

Y apena dijo eso, hizo un gesto hacia sus hombres atrás, y estos empujaron a Asami dentro del vehículo que había aparecido recién. Korra observó acongojada cómo la doctora era separada una vez más de su vista.

\- Las armas se entregarán en la ciudad a la medianoche – comenzó Zaheer, sin que Korra lo entendiera inicialmente -. Mi propia nación tratará de matarme una vez que se haga la entrega. Pero quiero vivir, y quiero el dinero. Así que… sácame de este país, después de la entrega de esta noche. Es todo lo que quiero. Mi vía de escape.

No esperaba ello. Si le hubiera dicho que tendría que hacer vista gorda en sus sucios planes en la Isla, lo hubiera hecho, ya que casi eso le habían ordenado sus superiores. Pero esto… esto infringía todas las reglas. Estaría ayudando a escapar a alguien, entorpeciendo los planes de otro gobierno para con él. Pero esta no era una situación cualquiera, Asami era la moneda de cambio.

Zaheer notó el silencio de la capitana, conociendo que esta era una férrea mujer con ciertos principios. Pero necesitaba una respuesta ahora.

\- Vamos… - jugueteó, llamando su atención -. Sálvame como lo hiciste la última vez, _capitana_.

Aquello fue como una patada en el estómago para Korra. Oficialmente maldecía aquel día.

\- Esta noche, a las 2 am – terminó, tomando aquel silencio como una afirmación a todo ello. No es como si pudiera negarse o regatear -. No puedes llegar muy temprano, o muy tarde. No me gustaría tener que venderla por un resentimiento personal – amenazó, refiriéndose a Asami, por cualquier plan de contingencia que pensara tener Korra para salirse de todo esto.

Korra asintió mecánicamente, su mente ya estaba en otro lado.

\- [Te mataré con mis propias manos] – le dijo en su idioma, llena de la rabia que ya no contenía y que se le escapa por los ojos lagrimeantes de impotencia -. [Me aseguraré… de ver tu cuerpo inerte bajo mis pies. Es una promesa.]

Zaheer rió fuertemente, observándola sin entender nada de lo que decía, divertido.

\- ¿Sabes? Aprenderé tu lengua materna solo por ti – le dijo, y a continuación se puso de pie -. Vámonos.

Todo el grupo despejó el área. Zaheer fue a meterse al vehículo donde iba secuestrada Asami mientras Korra veía como todos desaparecían en una ventolera de arena y silencio; y tan rápido como habían aparecido, se fueron.

Asami, con lágrimas en los ojos había visto todo desde la ventana del vehículo, y cuando Zaheer estuvo a su lado se despidió de Korra _por última vez_. No sabía lo que iba a ocurrir ahora, nadie le había dicho nada y ahora, cuando pensaba que iba a salir de todo ello, había sido apartada, nuevamente prisionera.

Korra y Ty Lee fueron quedando atrás, y Asami en silencio lloraba por un destino incierto junto al hombre que debió haber dejado morir ésa vez.

\- Tengo buenos recuerdos de la Isla de los Guerreros del Sol – dijo repentinamente el hombre a su lado, y Asami apretó sus ojos para no mostrar su latente debilidad frente a él, no tan directamente -. Y tú eres la persona perfecta para pasar mi última noche.

No supo a qué se refería ni intentó descifrarlo en su mente. Ya tenía ideas bastante malas y no quería empeorarlas. En ese momento apartó su mirada, volviendo a mirar el estéril paisaje afuera, que pasaba casi en blanco y negro donde ella ya había perdido los colores de la vida. Pero entonces un agudo y breve sonido interrumpió el ambiente. Asami, asustada, entendió que el sonido había provenido de ella, de uno de sus bolsillos. Ahí lo recordó, aquella radio que no le habían quitado, que ahora podía unirse a la frecuencia de las demás al estar alguien cerca. Enseguida los colores aparecieron, tímidamente, mientras la voz de Korra comenzaba a oírse.

\- [Aquí Gran Avatar… Asami, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir. Me aseguraré de encontrarte y salvarte… Sabes que soy un gran soldado ¿verdad? Estaré allí pronto, así que… no tengas miedo y no llores. Solo espera un poco. Estaré allí pronto]

¿Cómo podía pedirle eso? Pedirle que no llorara era como decirle a gritos que tenía que hacerlo. La voz de Korra venía a tranquilizarla, como el calmante que tanto necesitaba, y por ello lloró agradecida. Las lágrimas salían hasta por su garganta, gimiendo en la venda que tenía presionada en su boca, la cual intentaba retener a toda costa el dolor de Asami.

Zaheer buscó en sus bolsillos, quitándole la radio, su único lazo con Korra, y enseguida se lo llevó hasta su boca.

\- Yo también espero verte, _Gran Avatar_.

Asami vio con dolor como éste abría la ventana y se deshacía del pequeño aparato que tanto significó para ella en unos cortos segundos.

Apartando su vista devuelta hacia el paisaje, pronto se imaginó junto a la capitana, sensación que le trajo un sabor agridulce por el dolor de estar lejos de ella y por la añoranza de la felicidad y seguridad que ésta le brindaba. Cerró los ojos, dejando escapar una última lágrima al tiempo en que sentía frío calor de un sol ajeno sobre su piel, intentando desesperadamente engañarse con aquella lejana calidez, traduciéndolo en una falsa calidez de una inexistente capitana envolviéndola entre sus invisibles brazos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**


	19. Resolución

**Resolución**

\- ¡Acaso estás loca! – gritó un Tenzin peligrosamente alterado, levantándose violentamente de su escritorio al tiempo que golpeó la mesa con sus manos.

Korra estaba firmemente detenida frente a él. Ojalá sus emociones estuvieran tan rectas como su cuerpo militarizado. Y aunque su rostro pareciera ceder a momentos, la determinación estaba instaurada en sus huesos y no esperaba comprensión ni aceptación de vuelta. Solo estaba ahí informando.

\- Contrólate ¿quieres? – continuaba Tenzin, cuando realmente el que estaba alterado era él -. ¿Rescatar a un rehén? ¿Piensas que estás en el Equipo Alfa ahora? Ahora solo eres un soldado desplegado ¡Estás aquí públicamente en una misión pacífica!

\- Debo ir – dijo Korra, impidiendo que sus ojos se aguaran -. Debo ir.

\- ¡No irás a ningún lado! – gritó el Teniente Coronel.

\- Debo ir – dijo más fuerte -. Regresaré.

El teléfono sonó brevemente en aquella oficina. Tenzin, angustiado cerró sus ojos por un momento, y pausando la pelea presionó un botón de espera en el aparato. Luego suspiró, inhaló y tomó aire buscando calmarse, intentando pensar en lo que posiblemente habría tenido que vivir Korra como para que viniera con una idea tan estúpida frente a él. Debía estar desesperada.

\- Oye – le dijo más tranquilo -, ¿puedes ver esta luz intermitente? – preguntó indicando la luz roja del teléfono -, la línea dos es el Comandante y la línea tres es de la misma casa de gobierno de Ciudad República ¡¿Qué harás con ello?! – gritó, dando una patada en el suelo y luego se desplomó sobre la mesa, apoyándose solamente en sus manos.

Korra no observaba ni oía nada, y él lo sabía. Tomó un tiempo antes de que decidiera hacer algo, y luego contestó en altavoz la llamada que tenía en espera.

\- Saludo – contestó -. Es el Teniente Coronel Tenzin…

\- "Soy el Jefe de Asuntos Exteriores y Seguridad Nacional. Permítame ser directo ¿es un secuestro?"

Tenzin levantó un dedo de advertencia a Korra, diciéndole que ella no debía intervenir, que debía permanecer callada.

\- Ah, no es exactamente un secuestro, pero es algo similar – respondió el Coronel.

\- Es un secuestro – intervino Korra, ajena a todo lo que él le había indicado. Tenzin desfiguró su rostro en protesta, advertencia y enfado, pero nuevamente ella lo ignoró.

\- "¿Está segura? No es lo que hemos oído de la Inteligencia"

\- Es un secuestro, señor – dijo casi gritando -. Los secuestradores son… un total de catorce personas, todas armadas.

\- "Obviemos eso. El ejército de la Nación del Fuego me informará. Llamé para decirles esto: manténganlo confidencial hasta que todo sea perfectamente aclarado, y estén a la espera."

\- Sí señor – respondía Tenzin dando por finalizada la llamada.

\- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! - gritó Korra, y Tenzin cerró los ojos ante la nueva intromisión de su malcriada subordinada -. Comenzaré la misión de rescate… siguiendo los lineamientos de operación de emergencia.

\- "¿Qué está diciendo? ¿No oyó que debe mantener la información confidencial y estar a la espera? Mire, capitana Korra, solo porque dejé pasar el caso VIP antes" – dijo, refiriéndose al incidente con la Presidenta Izumi -, "¿piensa que puede ignorar mis palabras? Nadie puso un arma en sus manos para esto ¿entiende? No es cuestión de si muere una persona o no. Este problema es de nivel internacional."

Korra apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos de la presión, enrabiada por lo que estaba escuchando. Nuevamente los valores que la institución tanto se vanagloriaba de entregar y hacer cumplir eran ensuciados por la sucia burocracia, por la política y las relaciones exteriores. Eso a ella le importaba una mierda y esta vez no iba a callar. Casi en trance, Korra se acercó hasta quedar sobre el maldito teléfono, para que aquel desgraciado de la otra línea entendiera muy bien sus palabras e intenciones.

\- Si el país es indiferente a la muerte de una sola persona… No estoy segura a qué país dice servir usted, pero yo seguiré lo que me enseñaron.

Enseguida Korra se levantó y abandonó la oficina sin que nadie pudiera decirle nada, sin que Tenzin terminara de gritar enfurecido antes de que silenciara la llamada y enseguida comenzara a farfullar órdenes de que detuvieran a la capitana.

Esta no escuchó. No escucharía ninguna palabra que viniera de ellos, así que de inmediato se subió a su vehículo, sin sorprenderse cuando las puertas del portón se cerraron y un par de soldados se colocaba delante de su auto.

\- ¡Deténgase por favor! – le gritaban éstos, asustados de verla tan enfadada.

\- Esas puertas no son muy resistentes ¿no? – comentó ésta despreocupada, calculando si la resistencia del material sería suficiente para detener el choque de un gran vehículo blindado como el suyo.

\- Capitana, por fav-

\- Muévete si no quieres que te arrolle – amenazó, con llamas en sus ojos.

\- ¡Capitana Korra! – gritaba un soldado, corriendo hacia ella con un teléfono en su mano-. ¡Es el Comandante!

Korra instintivamente se lo llevó hasta su oído, predispuesta a desobedecer hasta la última orden cuando se sorprendió lo que le decían.

\- "Tienes cinco horas" – decía Bataar -. "No voy a saber dónde estás en las próximas cinco horas. Durante ese tiempo no serás la capitana del Equipo Alfa, ni la Comandante de la Compañía de la isla. Tampoco un soldado del ejército de Ciudad República ¿Alguna objeción?"

\- Ninguna – respondió Korra, entendiendo que todo ello tendría que hacerlo por su cuenta, sin llevar el uniforme del ejército. Era la única condición, y no esperaba otra.

\- "Bien".

.

.

* * *

En un amplio y polvoriento cuarto, desbaratado y lleno de cajas cuyo contenido se desconocía, Asami se encontraba atada a una incómoda silla de madera. Las amarras dañaban la piel tanto de sus muñecas como de sus tobillos, que ardían por la fricción y la presión de la cuerda, pero tenía que concentrarse para poder sentir aquel dolor que perforaba sus nervios, ya que su atención no era merecedora de tales dolencias, en vez de ello, el imponente hombre frente a ella era objeto de todo su cuidado, viéndolo ir y venir por la habitación, mirar por las ventanas tapadas y susurrar instrucciones a los demás hombres que estaban allí. De pronto, ella se convirtió también en el objeto de atención de él, y pronto su corazón comenzó a correr más rápido con cada paso con que él acortaba la distancia entre ellos.

\- Bien hecho, doctora – le dirigió Zaheer -. Si necesitas algo, házmelo saber – finalizó sonriendo, apoyándose en una mesa que había enfrente de su silla.

\- [No tengo idea por qué me trajiste aquí, pero si pensabas pedir dinero, olvídalo. Tengo más deudas que activos] – respondió involuntariamente Asami.

Zaheer en primera instancia escuchó perplejo, y apenas terminó una explosiva risa salió de su boca, y en sus labios una maliciosa sonrisa fue dirigida a ella. La doctora no comprendió su actuar hasta que él cogió la pistola que había dejado a su lado sobre la mesa, y enseguida un fuerte y agudo golpe fue a estrellarse en su sien izquierda, causándole instantáneamente una pérdida de conocimiento temporal.

No supo si gritó. Su cabeza colgó inerte de su cuello, y apenas tuvo un ápice de fuerza intento moverla, pero no sentía nada. Su visión borrosa intentaba enfocar cualquier cosa, pero manchas monocromáticas parecían desvanecerse conforme ella buscaba captarlas. Poco a poco su audición volvió, y mientras escuchaba un ruido indefinido y ahogado, otra nueva sensación se agregaba a su reiniciado sistema sensorial: el dolor. Pero no era solo eso, era una intensa quemazón que bajaba por su sien, un dolor pulsátil que parecía oprimirle toda la cabeza. Un par de pestañeos más y pronto, asustada vio a Zaheer encuclillado frente a ella, sonriendo divertido mientras cogía sin ningún cuidado su mandíbula adormecida.

\- ¿Ahora sí? – preguntó éste, aun con aquella sonrisa -. Ahora dirás todo en mi idioma. No puedo permitir que pienses que soy un buen tipo. Especialmente si estoy sosteniendo un arma – dijo mientras la mostraba apuntando al techo -, ahora ¿cuántas veces te lo he dicho? Tienes mayor probabilidad de recibir un disparo estando cerca de un tipo con un arma.

Zaheer cargó su arma y enseguida la llevó hasta la frente de la doctora. Asami buscó la indecisión en los ojos de aquel hombre, alguna duda o cargo de consciencia, pero no lo encontró. Él, si lo deseaba, en cualquier momento podría poner una bala en su cabeza sin dudarlo.

Pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso se levantó y caminó detrás de ella.

\- La "Gran Avatar" – dijo a sus espaldas -. Es inteligente, divertida… y misteriosa – dijo, susurrándole aquella palabra al oído -. Pero, tiene muchos secretos. Desaparecerá de vez en cuando, será difícil de contactar, y entonces, un día… pshh… nunca volverá.

El estado de vulnerabilidad de Asami era tal, que aquellas tristes palabras, que ella misma se había negado a repetir mil veces, eran como si cien dagas fueran enterradas en su estómago. No quería oír eso, menos de él. Pero tampoco podía, ni quería, mostrar alguna pisca de miedo frente a Zaheer. Aunque se estuviera ahogando en el pánico, ella no lo demostraría.

\- Deberías alejarte de ella – continuó Zaheer, hasta que él volvió a sentarse en la mesa inicial -. Es un consejo, no una advertencia.

Asami suspiró. Este no era momento para debilidades. Él no podía causar más dolor en ella, no si podía hacerle frente.

\- [Estas cosas debe decirse con un sobre lleno de dinero y un vaso de agua al lado] – respondió Asami, haciendo alusión a una acción de chantaje o soborno, cosa que no era el caso. Él no era nadie para venir a decirle esas cosas -. [¿Me pides que lo haga sin darme nada a cambio? ¿quién te crees que eres?]

Zaheer la observaba expectante, casi sorprendido diría. Era demasiado el atrevimiento de la doctora.

\- [Mueres de curiosidad por saber lo que digo ¿verdad?] – continuó -. [No mereces saberlo. Eres un maldito imbécil]

\- Tú no eres nada fácil, mujer – respondió éste, maravillado por todo su incomprensible palabrerío -. Nos divertiremos mucho juntos.

.

.

* * *

\- Gran Avatar, responda Gran Avatar – hablaba Bolin por radio, teniendo como respuesta solo el silencio de la interferencia. Con la angustia en su garganta, rápidamente sacó el celular de su bolsillo, marcando el número de teléfono de Korra, pero éste se encontraba sin servicio.

Guardando el teléfono, pasó una de sus manos por su rostro. El mal presentimiento no disminuía. En ello ingresó Mako a la habitación, con el mismo silencioso semblante.

\- ¿Cuándo se fue? – le preguntó Bolin.

\- Abandonó la base a las 19:30 – informó.

\- ¿Y la Dra. Sato?

\- Bueno… supuestamente fue a la estación de la policía local ayer. Pero aún no hay reporte de su regreso – informó, un poco avergonzado por no haber estado más atento de ella, aunque visiblemente le disgustara -. ¿Sucedió algo?

\- Algo está mal – respondió Bolin, observando intranquilo hacia la cama donde dormía Korra.

Mako siguió su mirada y preocupado se encontró con la ropa militar prolijamente doblada y ordenada, su cinturón lleno de artefactos, su arma descargada y junto a todo ello su placa identificadora. Esto último era lo que más destacaba, por la importancia que representaba. Ningún soldado podía salir a una misión sin ella, ya que permitía identificar el cuerpo caído en batalla si es que eso llegaba a suceder, pero más que eso, que Korra lo hubiera dejado allí significaba que estaba en una misión en que no debía ser reconocida, y si no le había avisado a nadie era porque era algo que debía hacer sola, sin ninguna garantía de regreso.

.

.

* * *

Nuevamente la noche era escogida como el único testigo que permitiría que ocurrieran los ya predestinados acontecimientos. El cielo estrellado, sin aquel blanco satélite en lo alto, brindaba el mando protector de oscuridad que actuaba como doble filo, escondiendo a los que querían ocultarse, y protegiendo a los que buscaban defenderse.

Las altas murallas decían desde ya que lo que había dentro sería difícil de alcanzar, pero eso no fue impedimento para la ahora _ex capitana_.

Silenciosamente escaló ayudándose de las grietas, colocando una de sus alforjas para sortear los alambres sobre las paredes. Una vez al otro lado, esperó unos segundos sobre aquel acolchado césped, buscando en el aire algún ruido que hubiera delatado su intromisión. Cuando estuvo segura avanzó un par de pasos, estableciendo su primer objetivo, quien, con rapidez y presteza estuvo inconsciente en un par de segundos. Korra se movía como una veloz sombra, evitando los problemas, ya que no quería ser detectada. No le importaba enfrentarse con medio mundo, no, su objetivo era uno solo, y tenía que cumplirlo lo más pronto posible.

Pronto ascendió hasta el segundo piso del edificio, ingresando por una de sus ventanas. Desde ahora todo se complicaría.

Tres hombres cayeron inconsciente en su silenciosa travesía por el gran edificio. Korra iba apuntando su arma en todo momento, lista para disparar. A continuación, se topó con un par de grandes puertas las cuales le ofrecieron resistencia. Korra tuvo que patearla y cuando logró abrirla de golpe, con sorpresa se encontró con un grupo de maltratados niños que, cobijados entre sí, se apretaban aterrados en la esquina de aquella desolada habitación.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

.

.

\- Está lista. La transferencia es efectiva – comunicó Gazan en aquella habitación. Zaheer rió fuertemente, y cogiendo el laptop que Gazan le mostraba, de inmediato lo cerró y lo fue a impactar contra el suelo, destruyéndolo.

Asami observó todo en silencio, como éste casi bailaba de la alegría. Algo había sucedido. _Algo bueno_.

A continuación, Zaheer se dirigió hacia un cuadro que había en la pared, que desentonaba con todo lo que había en aquella habitación; enseguida Asami supo por qué, no era un cuadro, era una especie de caja fuerte cuyo contenido estaba abarrotado de dinero, el cual poco a poco fue sacando para meterlo en un gran bolso que le sostenía Gazan.

\- ¿Qué sucederá con los niños? – preguntó éste último.

 _¿Niños? ¿qué niños? Será una especie de palabra clave ¿o tienen niños raptados?_

\- Deberíamos botar todo lo que no entre en la maleta – dijo éste como si nada. Asami estuvo a punto de creer que efectivamente se refería a algo y no a alguien, hasta que Gazan habló a través de su walkie-talkie.

\- Encárgate de los niños – dijo éste, con cierto pesar en su mirar. Al parecer éste no estaba tan deshumanizado como su jefe, pero eso no quitaba la urgencia de la orden.

\- "Sí, señor"

.

.

El sonido de varios pasos alertó a Korra. Venían en su dirección ¿por qué? ¿había sido descubierta? Sea como sea no tenía a donde escapar, era cosa de tiempo que se encontrara con el gran número de sujetos ¿Cinco? No, siete. Claramente estaría en desventaja.

Los hombres avanzaban en fila gritando por el oscuro pasillo, sin ningún miedo o precaución. Eso la favoreció, contaba con el ataque sorpresa. Esperó a que el tercer sujeto pasara, para que ella, oculta por el vapor de una de las cañerías que pasaban por el techo del pasillo, se lanzara sobre él, cayendo pesadamente en su cabeza. Uno menos.

El golpe y la interrupción de la procesión causó confusión en el grupo. Breves microsegundos que Korra supo aprovechar, y en esto no tenía duda, ella no había venido a enfrentarse a golpes con nadie. Eso requeriría tiempo con que no contaba. No había venido aquí con la intención de ser herida. No dudaría en dispararle a quien se atravesase en su encuentro con Asami.

Con esto en mente, y con la confusión que la favorecía por breves milisegundos, cogió por el cuello a uno de los sujetos más cercanos, y valiéndose de él como escudo, disparó al hombre más lejano. Dos disparos más se sintieron, y ésta vio cómo su escudo humano escupía sangre al tiempo que cedían sus rodillas. Sin esperar, y antes de que se desplomara, empujó al hombre agónico contra un hombre que venía por detrás. Luego alzó su arma y de ella tronaron dos certeros disparos. Todo despejado por delante. Faltaban dos por detrás.

En el momento en que se volteaba, un golpe alcanzó a rozarle la mejilla, y ésta, esquivándolo casi con suerte, devolvió el golpe dirigiéndolo hacia el estómago, y disparó al hombre que estaba detrás, para luego rematar a este último sujeto, que cayó inerte al suelo.

\- Suelta tu arma – escuchó por detrás.

La adrenalina de Korra estaba a mil. En pocos segundos había arremetido contra siete sujetos ella sola, y podía creer seguir con esto. Así que lentamente se volteó, observando a un hombre que tenía por rehén a un pequeño niño agarrado del cuello. Mierda, eso no era justo.

\- Suelta el arma – repitió.

¿Qué podía hacer? Acatar. El niño no tenía que salir herido. Luego improvisaría. Lentamente elevó su arma, ofreciéndola, y en el momento en que la soltaba, y este hombre la apuntaba con su arma se escuchó un fuerte disparo.

Korra no sintió nada. Por unos segundos pensó que la alta adrenalina había enmascarado el dolor de la herida, pero pronto vio como el hombre frente a ella se desplomaba en el suelo con una bala que había ido a impactar en su frente.

Asustada se volteó rápidamente, observando como un grupo de hombres de negro avanzaba rápida y silenciosamente hasta alcanzarla. Korra los reconoció: Wing, Wei y Mako rápidamente recorrieron el pasillo cubriendo el perímetro, colocándose de rodillas apuntando hacia la dirección de donde había salido el hombre. Bolin pronto se colocó al lado de ella, y mirando hacia atrás pudo ver a Meelo custodiando la retaguardia.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo acá? – preguntó Korra.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, solo levantando las manos? – le devolvió Bolin.

\- Estaba intimidada pensando que estaba sola. Para tu información, ahora doy la bienvenida a mis amigos con los brazos abiertos – ironizó, haciendo el gesto.

\- No te sientas intimidada – sonrió Bolin, degustando el extraño sentido del humor de su capitana -. Todos los del Equipo Alfa hemos vuelto de las vacaciones.

Korra sonrió visiblemente.

\- Les expresaré mi gratitud más tarde. Ahora, capitana Gran Avatar – dijo, retomando su posición en el grupo -, esta es la orden de operación para el Equipo Alfa.

Todos se voltearon a escuchar sus órdenes.

\- _George_ y _Fred Weasley_ junto a _Piccolo_ protegerán a los niños, dejen este lugar tan pronto sea posible – ordenó.

\- Entendido – dijeron tanto los gemelos a coro como Meelo.

\- _Gohan_ y _Nuk-Tuk_ realizarán las operaciones de rescate de la rehén… conmigo.

\- Entendido.

.

.

El silencio era incómodo. En realidad, nada había sido cómodo desde que había sido tomada prisionera, pero ahora se encontraba expectante en una habitación inmóvil y en un denso silencio.

Asami, siempre amarrada, tenía a ambos lados dos grandes matones, inmóviles e imponentes como estatuas, mientras que enfrente de ella, detrás del escritorio, estaba Zaheer sentado, observándola en silencio mientras los minutos pasaban.

\- Hm, se acabó el tiempo – dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera por última vez. -. Veamos si tu novia mantuvo su promesa. _Vístanla_. Vamos – ordenó, al tiempo en que se levantaba.

Los sujetos enseguida desataron bruscamente a Asami, y apenas estuvo libre la empujaron para que se pusiera de pie. Pero las tantas horas obligada a mantener la misma posición habían adormecido y acalambrado sus piernas, que no le respondieron adecuadamente, mandándola a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Alcanzó a proferir un débil aullido de dolor y a sentir el frío concreto en la palma de sus manos cuando nuevamente los hombres la retenían por los brazos, llevándosela casi a rastras hacia otra sala, donde aterrada observaba como le colocaban algo encima, bien ceñido a su cuerpo. En silencio cerró los ojos mientras sucedía todo eso, hasta que terminaron y pronto salieron para seguir el rastro de Zaheer.

.

.

Korra estaba esperando en medio de un amplio pasillo que daba a muchas puertas. Era el punto en que se encontraría con él, lo sabía. Pronto unos pasos se fueron acercando, y apenas una puerta a su izquierda se abrió, pudo ver a Zaheer a unos metros de distancia, quien ni se inmutó al verla frente a él. Solo detuvo sus pasos. Era él y Gazan frente a Korra.

\- Tengo una ruta de escape secreta, como pediste – habló Korra.

\- Sólo pedí una ruta de escape, pero amablemente un guía vino con ella – dijo, refiriéndose a su presencia.

\- Mantuve mi palabra, entonces, ahora te corresponde liberar a la rehén.

Zaheer dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. Korra no supo identificarla hasta que detrás de ellos apareció Asami cogida de los brazos por dos grandes hombres. La luz no era muy buena, pero Korra sabía que se trataba de ella, pero algo no cuadraba, era el modo en que ésta se apoyaba con dificultad en los hombres que la sostenían. Afinando la vista pronto lo supo, sus rodillas manchadas y algo en su rostro denotaban maltrato. Ella estaba herida.

Apenas se dio cuenta de ello, rápidamente elevó su arma apuntando a Zaheer, quien solo sonreía sin hacer anda, mientras Gazan elevó su pistola apuntándola a ella.

\- ¿La golpeaste? – dijo Korra entre dientes, aguantando las ganas de asestarle en ese momento una bala entre sus ojos -. [Todos los tiradores, en sus posiciones] – dijo apenas en susurros.

\- "Nuk-Tuk reportando. Enemigo en la mira" – escuchó por su audífono.

Estaba todo listo. Una orden y Zaheer caería, pero ¿qué era ese presentimiento de que algo se le escapaba? Aun no quería emitir la orden, no hasta saciar esa curiosidad. Zaheer se llevó falsamente incómodo una mano hasta su frente y lentamente se dirigió hacia Asami, mirándola.

Korra recién ahí se percató de qué tenía Asami. Una bomba, habían amarrado a su cuerpo una bomba.

El tiempo se congeló cuando, volviendo su vista a Zaheer, se percató de que él tenía el detonador en su mano. Todo el tiempo lo tuvo. Una gélida electricidad bajó por su espalda hasta instaurarse en su estómago. El plan había fallado.

\- [¡Alto! ¡Alto!] – gritó desesperada por su audífono [¡Todos los tiradores alto el fuego!]

\- "¿Qué sucede?" – preguntaba Bolin.

\- [ _Gohan_ , ¿reconoces qué tipo de bomba está instalada en el cuerpo de la rehén?]

\- "Parece un típico chaleco de bomba de tipo PVC. Explotará una vez que suelte el detonador"

\- "¿Qué pasa si disparamos a su mano?" – preguntaba Bolin.

\- "¡Negativo! Si disparas a su mano, el chaleco bomba explotará"

\- [¿Tenemos alguna opción?]

\- "Voy para allá, Gran Avatar"

Asami era la única que entendía todo lo que estaban diciendo, y eso no era para mejor, Korra lo sabía. Ella debía estar aliviada de verla ahí, lista para su rescate, y en vez de eso se encontraba de pie frente a ella, alejada por varios metros, observando y escuchando como ésta impotente no podía hacer nada. Korra jamás se había sentido tan mal.

Un sonido de hélices se escuchaba acercándose. El tiempo pareció perder sentido conforme la tensión iba en aumento, y pronto, por algunas ventanas abiertas la brisa comenzó a ingresar a ese caldeado ambiente, aire empujado por la presencia de un helicóptero que esperaba afuera, a unos metros de altura.

Porque la ruta que tenía preparada Korra no era broma, ella era, _desgraciadamente_ , una mujer de palabra.

¿Y de dónde había salido éste? Horas antes, cuando Korra iba en camino al rescate, había tenido que usar su segunda y última tarjeta que le había dado la Presidenta Izumi, una carta que no era de ella, sino de Asami. Desde ya tenía otra deuda que pagar, pero ésta recién podría hacerlo si es que lograba rescatarla.

Zaheer miró por la ventana, apreciando su ruta de escape esperando en lo alto.

\- Deja de jugar y deja que el helicóptero aterrice – dijo Zaheer, molesto.

\- Primero déjala ir, si no… no aterrizará.

\- Primero tengo que estar en un área segura, o sino… - dijo cogiendo a Asami de un brazo, tirándola con dificultad, de modo que esta fue a caer contra su torso, a pesar de todas las energías que puso para intentar lograr caminar bien ahora se encontraba tomándose del cuerpo del hombre que más detestaba, mientras este envolvía un brazo posesivamente alrededor de sus hombros -, ella muere.

En ese momento ingresó Mako a hacerle compañía a Korra, quien rápidamente revisó los alrededores con la mirada.

\- [Probablemente hay un transmisor inalámbrico en alguna parte. Entreténlo] – pidió Mako.

\- ¿Qué están diciendo, doctora? – la apremió Zaheer.

\- Sobre el tiempo – se apuró a mentir esta -. "Un día tan hermoso", dijeron.

\- ¿Quieres morir? – la amenazó éste, presionando la pistola en su sien, la misma que tenía lastimada, por lo que no pudo evitar emitir un alarido de dolor, pero este pronto se convirtió en un grito cuando escuchó el ruido de un disparo, y en seguida el arma en su sien había desaparecido.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! – gritó Zaheer, al haber perdido su arma producto de un disparo de Korra.

\- Supongo que puedes decir eso – dijo Korra visiblemente molesta -. Así que, no la asustes, no la toques y no le hables… Esto es solo conmigo… Llévame en su lugar.

Zaheer rió brevemente ante tal petición, que consideró una broma.

\- No, gracias – dijo mientras iba a buscar su arma que había ido a caer atrás -. Es mucho más divertido viajar con una bella dama como esta.

En ese momento Mako lo vio. Gracias a que pasó con aquella pistola cerca del hombro de Asami, en el reflejo del mango del arma pudo ver una débil luz verde. Era lo que estaba buscando.

\- [En su hombro izquierdo. La luz parpadeante. Ésa es] – informó.

Korra lentamente bajó su arma. Asami también había escuchado, y alivio y preocupación se debatieron en su cuerpo. Ya habían encontrado una forma de desactivar su bomba, la mala noticia era que, tanto el problema como la solución era ella misma, y estaba en su cuerpo. ¿Cómo desactivar algo a distancia y además cuando estaba rodeada por el enemigo?

\- [Lo siento, llegué tarde] – le dijo Korra a Asami -. [No te muevas. Quédate quieta]

 _¿Qué? ¿Qué intentarás hacer?_

\- [¿Confías en mí?]

 _¿Qué clase de mala pregunta es esa?_

\- [Entonces no te muevas]

Apenas terminó aquella silenciosa conversación, Korra levantó su arma, apuntándola a Asami, quien, con el corazón en la garganta, solo cerró sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Zaheer, confundido.

\- Apuntando para disparar - y apenas respondió, Korra disparó.

La bala en menos de un segundo atravesó toda la habitación, yendo a impactarse sobre el hombro de Asami, chocando, y destruyendo, el pequeño dispositivo que estaba oculto en la mochila que llevaba.

Un leve ardor abrió su piel, antes de que la doctora decidiera agacharse una vez que observó volar por los aires el mismo dispositivo. Luego de eso ocurrió la lluvia de balas.

Korra continuó disparando, apuntando hacia el torso de Zaheer. Mako también lo hizo con los otros hombres al lado de Asami, y desde las afueras Bolin disparó a Gazan.

Continuaron disparando hasta que pronto no hubo nadie más en pie, fue recién en ese momento que tanto Mako, como Korra se dirigieron hacia Asami, pero antes de que ésta pudiera abrazar a la capitana, Mako la detuvo, observando de inmediato el chaleco bomba que ésta aun llevaba, y con horror descubrió que, a un costado, un pequeño reloj electrónico continuaba con una silenciosa cuenta regresiva: un minuto, treinta y dos segundos.

El peligro no había terminado.

\- ¿Cuánto tardarás? – preguntó Korra.

\- Un minuto, tendré que desarmarla para ese entonces – dijo, ocupándose de lleno en la desactivación de la bomba -. Por favor, trate de no moverte – le pidió a Asami.

\- No me estoy moviendo – dijo esta mientras se estremecía sentada en el suelo, y es que ahora comenzaba a sentir todo el peso de la situación -. Intento no hacerlo, pero…

\- Asami, mírame – le habló Korra, intentando captar la atención de Asami.

La doctora aun temblando intentó enfocarse en las palabras de ella, pero todo había sido tan irreal, había estado cerca por tan poco, y ahora contaba un poco más de un minuto, o sino todo explotaría. Era inevitable no ponerse a llorar por eso.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando bromeé acerca de la mina? – continuó Korra, observando como una lágrima descendía por su mejilla -. Me dijiste que trajera a un experto. He estado en el ejército por trece años, y no he visto una bomba que Mako no pueda desarmar. Él y Meelo son uno de los mejores. Así que no te preocupes. No dejaré que mueras.

\- Pe-pero aun así… quedan treinta segundos – dijo observando el contador que continuaba descendiendo -, aléjate lo más que puedas…

Pero Korra solo sonrió.

\- No te imaginas lo que podemos hacer en treinta segundos…

\- He terminado. Sato, quítese el chaleco.

\- ¿Lo ves? – remarcó Korra.

\- Tengo la bomba, pero no pude detener el temporizador, va a estallar – dijo mientras una alarma comenzaba a salir del chaleco -. ¡Todos abajo! – gritó mientras corría hasta arrojar el chaleco por la ventana más próxima.

Korra de inmediato protegió a Asami con su cuerpo y enseguida el suelo y las paredes se remecieron bajo la onda de destrucción de la bomba que había estallado a unos metros.

El ruido atronador aun reverberaba en los oídos de Asami cuando ésta decidió abrir los ojos. Todo sucedía en cámara lenta. Las llamas que se movían y asomaban por la ventana, la gravilla de las paredes cayendo lentamente, y al fondo una mano que se acercaba a una pistola cercana.

\- "¡Gran Avatar a tus nueve!" – escuchó por el intercomunicador que Korra tenía en su oído y ésta alcanzó a mirar como Zaheer las apuntaba con un arma antes de que la capitana la cubriera con su cuerpo, recibiendo la bala en la parte baja de su espalda.

Asami, en una interminable cadena de miedo y horror sintió el impacto en el cuerpo de Korra, en cómo este caía sobre el suyo y juntas caían al suelo.

Zaheer herido y sangrante aprovechó rápidamente de levantarse, apurándose en esconderse de aquella ventana, justo en el momento en que Bolin disparaba sin lograr asestarle.

Asami escuchó los disparos y pronto el cuerpo de Korra se movió, volteándose para protegerla con uno de sus brazos, cuya mano llevó hasta tapar sus ojos.

\- Por favor, olvida esta parte – le pidió.

Enseguida Asami sintió el disparo salir desde su arma, un par de pasos vacilantes atrás, otro disparo de Korra, más pasos, cada vez más erráticos, hasta que finalmente una gran descarga de balas hizo que un gran peso cayera.

Ninguna dijo nada más, hasta que el tiempo pasó y juntas abandonaron el edificio. Recién ahí Korra se quitó el chaleco antibalas que llevaba, quitando aquella caliente munición que había querido acabar con su vida. Pero jamás hablaron, incluso cuando estuvieron las dos en el helicóptero que iba a servirle a Zaheer como ruta de escape. Los demás soldados se devolvieron en sus vehículos a la base, ella tenía que encargarse de esto.

\- "Una llamada de la capital, capitana" – escucharon decir por la radio.

\- Saludo. Capitana Korra reportando – respondió la llamada -. Regresaremos a la base ahora. El objetivo murió, y la rehén está a salvo. Me desarmaré y esperaré sus órdenes. Aceptaré cualquier medida disciplinaria, señor.

\- "Desempeñó bien la misión" – decía ahora Bataar por auricular, de modo que solo Korra podía escucharlo -. "No habrá reconocimiento por su desempeño, pero tampoco medidas disciplinarias. Ésa es su recompensa. Olvídate de todo y descansa. Eso es todo."

.

.

* * *

Asami se encontraba sentada en una mesa de uno de los pabellones de cirugía, rodeada de Suki, Sokka y Jinora. Los últimos dos solo observaban como la primera trataba la herida de bala que tenía Asami en su hombro, mientras ésta en silencio aun procesaba toda la información.

\- Nunca había visto una herida de bala – comentó Jinora, sosteniendo un contenedor de metal en donde Suki iba dejando todos los vendajes ensangrentados.

\- Vemos todo tipo de cosas por acá – dijo Sokka.

\- Necesitarás un par de puntos – agregó Suki.

\- Toma, muerde esto – le dijo Sokka mostrándole un lápiz, colocándolo a la altura de su boca -. Tú, consigue algo de vodka. Asami, recordaremos tu sacrificio…

Pero enseguida Suki lo golpeó fuertemente en el brazo, provocando que éste soltara el lápiz.

\- ¿¡Quée?! – alegó el chico -. Esta es la forma en que tratan las heridas de bala en la guerra ¿acaso no ves películas?

\- En las películas de terror, el que más habla muere primero – lo retó Suki -. Muerde el lápiz.

Jinora observaba todo con entretención, pero Asami poco a poco comenzó a llorar, incapaz de poder retener todas sus lágrimas más tiempo. Al fin todo había terminado, al fin estaba en _casa_.

\- Hey, lo hiciste bien – le dijo Suki, acercándose para brindarle todo el apoyo.

\- Si, nos tuviste muy preocupados – agregó Sokka, apoyando una de sus manos en su brazo derecho.

\- Nos alegra tenerte de vuelta, Asami – finalizó Jinora, observado conmovida como aquella férrea doctora se deshacía en lágrimas y vulnerabilidad frente a ellos.

Y el eco de los lamentos de Asami continuó hasta que ésta al fin se liberó de toda aquella carga que la había tenido aplastada en el transcurso de las últimas veinticuatro horas.

.

.

* * *

Otro día había pasado. El cantar matutino de los soldados se oía por todo el campamento si es que uno ponía empeño en ello, y también las exclamaciones de júbilo de las mujeres que, en el lavabo designado se colocaban estratégicamente a asearse, esperando al paso de los hombres ejercitándose.

Todo parecía indicar que nada había sucedido en la base, que todo permanecía en calma, y así era, ya que lo único que continuaba en guerra eran los pensamientos que continuaban bombardeando la mente de Asami. Todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que le había dicho Zaheer sobre Korra revoloteaba aun en su mente. Necesitaba tiempo para reponerse. Ahora que había vivido en carne propia el peligroso trabajo de la capitana, incluso le era más difícil pensar con la cabeza fría. Necesitaba esperar.

Pero a pesar de que la base ocupaba un gran terreno, parecía que nunca sería suficiente para esconderse, ya que enseguida, enfrente de ella, apareció aquella _misteriosa_ mujer llena de secretos, secretos que desde hacía tiempo le molestaban.

\- ¿Cómo está tu herida? – fue lo primero que dijo Korra.

Asami esperó un momento, observando el rostro casi inocente de Korra, como si nunca hubiera dañado a una mosca, o mentido alguna vez. Ambos falsos. No, tenía que callarse.

\- No tenía las ideas claras como para preguntarte ayer ¿cómo está Ty Lee? – preguntó incómoda la doctora.

\- Está bien. Está siendo tratada en la clínica provisional. Dicen que se recuperará completamente.

\- ¿Estás segura? – comenzó Asami, dominada por sus malos pensamientos, incapaz de darle una tregua.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

La doctora calló unos segundos, pero pronto respondió.

\- Nada… Me tengo que ir… - dijo, y enseguida dio unos pasos para alejarse.

\- No. Asami, dime qué pasa.

Aquella había sido una muy mala decisión.

\- Parece que mientes con frecuencia – comenzó Asami.

El silencio otorgó. Fue la respuesta silenciosa a su pregunta.

\- Dijiste que los niños de la Villa Duende estaban a salvo – continuó -, pero todos estaban conmigo donde me mantuvieron como rehén.

\- Siento haberte mentido… No quería preocuparte – se disculpó. Asami tragó el nudo que poco a poco estaba creciendo en su garganta.

\- ¿En qué otra cosa me mentiste para que no me preocupara?

Korra frunció el entrecejo. Recordó todas las veces en que había _cambiado los hechos_ para no revelar el peligro por los que pasaba. Como la vez en que le preguntó por la herida de bala cuando se conocieron en el hospital; o cuando se volcó un auto en la carretera en la Isla, encontrándose por primera vez con los secuaces de Zaheer; o cuando se encontró con este mismo en la ciudad de la Isla.

\- No hubo… otras mentiras – dijo, con pesar.

\- Mientes.

Korra la miraba sin decir una palabra. Solo el rostro endurecido había cambiado, listo para enfrentarse a la verdad sin necesidad de defenderse ¿era tan así?

\- ¿Qué hay de la mentira que me acabas de decir? Ahora entiendo… las mentiras que dices no son del tipo de las que pueda quejarme o se puedan discutir. Tus mentiras involucran la vida o muerte de alguien, política y diplomacia y el futuro de toda una nación.

Korra bajó la mirada. No quería ver el rostro de Asami diciéndole esas cosas y tampoco quería refutárselas. No ganaba nada diciendo algo.

\- Hiciste bromas para encubrir lo que no podías decirme – continuó -. Y seguirás bromeando para evitar decirme cosas que no debería saber, y no te creeré, y finalmente nos quedaremos… sin cosas que decir…

\- Asami…

\- Solo quiero… no sé, hablar sobre cómo… sobre cómo me enojé porque alguien tomó dos plazas en el estacionamiento, o sobre cómo no pude decidir qué sabor de helado comprar, o qué tan difícil fue cierta cirugía… Esas son el tipo de cosas mundanas de las que quiero hablar.

\- Entonces dilas… todo lo que digas es importante para mí – respondió con apuro.

\- Lo sé… creo eso, pero… creo que me costará hablar de esas cosas sabiendo que yo nunca escucharé esas mismas palabras de tu boca.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Nada. Pero antes de que continúe, es mejor que me vaya.

.

.

El día continuó, Asami pronto comenzó a ocupar su mente para dejar pasar tiempo, y pronto se encontró hablando con el resto del cuerpo médico. Cuando la conversación abarcó otros temas supo que necesitaría de una reunión, y eso convocó.

\- Los pacientes volarán el miércoles, dos días antes que nosotros. Por lo tanto, el equipo de servicio voluntario del Hospital Nómada Aire finalmente volverá a casa – comunicó a la cabecera de la mesa, en la cual estaban sentados todos los del cuerpo médico, o por lo menos los sanos.

\- Ah, así que finalmente regresaremos – no pudo evitar decir Jinora.

\- Sé honesta – dijo Sokka -, ¿somos despedidos o en verdad terminó el voluntariado?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás molesto ahora? – le preguntó Suki -. Antes no podías esperar a irte.

\- No me siento tan emocionado como pensé que estaría – respondió cabizbajo -. ¿Soy solo yo?

\- No, yo también – secundó Jinora.

\- Se siente extraño.

\- Si, yo también.

Todos suspiraron, pensando en silencio todo lo que habían pasado. Pero no podían ponerse a llorar ahora.

\- Bien, es un hecho. Solo nos queda hacer la última ronda.

Dicho eso, todos se levantaron y la siguieron camino a las salas donde había pacientes. La primera en ser visitada fue Opal, que apenas vio todo el grupo de doctores que se acercaban a ella, prontamente tomó asiento en su camilla.

\- Realmente eres un soldado, te recuperaste muy rápido – la saludó Asami.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que es eso? Es porque soy joven – respondió. Asami emitió una corta risa.

\- Vuelves a ser sarcástica. Es una buena señal – dijo sonriendo, contagiando la sonrisa a Opal -. Descansa otros dos días, entonces podrás salir de esta sala.

Fue lo último que tenía planeado decir, pero apenas se volteó para continuar con su ronda médica, Opal la sostuvo del brazo.

\- Está bien, paremos aquí – la detuvo -. Déjame tratarte ahora – continuó, dirigiendo su mano libre hacia el cuello de Asami, tirando con cuidado la ropa hacia abajo para ver la herida de éste.

\- Ah ¿qué estás haciendo? – alcanzó a protestar Asami, pero Opal ya estaba sobre la herida de bala.

\- ¿Estás tomando la medicación? Debes cambiar el vendaje para evitar la infección. Espera dos días más para ducharte – dijo Opal, ganándose la infantil indignación de Asami -. Puedes irte ahora.

Sokka rió fuertemente a su espalda, observando todo con diversión. Suki le dio un codazo para que se comportara, pero el hecho es que todos estaban sonriendo ante tal escena. Opal era la única que podía enfrentarse a Asami.

Luego de eso, continuaron visitando pacientes. Asami dio las indicaciones respectivas a cada uno de ellos, hasta que llegó donde estaba Cho, quien apenas la vio se levantó enérgicamente.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? Eres el más saludable de todos los pacientes que regresan a Ciudad República.

\- Al fin a casa – dijo este.

\- ¿Doctora? ¿Doctora Sato? – se escuchó la voz de Kai ingresando a la sala -. Doctora, un fax acaba de llegar. Es sobre el Doctor Aang.

\- Deben ser los resultados del examen – dijo, cogiendo la hoja que le extendía el joven soldado.

\- Espere – la llamó Cho -, ¿puedo ser yo el que se lo lleve? – pidió.

Asami observó a Sokka silenciosamente a los ojos, y en ellos encontró la misma tácita respuesta que ella había llegado hace tiempo. Era algo que ellos debían resolver.

Pronto Cho salió de la sala con el examen, dirigiéndose a paso acelerado hasta la sala de aislamiento donde se encontraba Aang, y apenas lo vio le extendió el papel.

\- No deberías entrar aquí – dijo Aang preocupado al ver que él ingresaba.

\- Todos regresamos a la ciudad – respondió cortante -. Los pacientes y los doctores. Deberías estar feliz de no verme más.

Aang recibió el papel que el chico le extendía sin ningún cuidado, y sin entenderlo al principio lo leyó. Pronto los resultados fueron evidentes, él no tenía la enfermedad.

Una ola de euforia lo golpeó, levantándolo de inmediato de su cama, mostrándole los resultados a Cho.

\- No lo tengo… ¡Mira! ¡No lo tengo! No voy a morir – dijo feliz.

\- ¿Contento de que no vas a morir? – lo cortó Cho, callando la espontánea alegría del doctor. Pero de inmediato lo arregló -: Yo también… Yo también estoy feliz de que no vayas a morir – dijo precipitadamente.

\- Oh… gra-gracias.

\- No me des las gracias, tampoco te disculpes. Yo no lo haré – dijo entre enfado y sonrisa, y de inmediato abandonó la sala.

\- Supongo que eso es un "estamos bien" – se dijo Aang sonriendo para sí mismo.

Y apenas estuvo solo, pronto se calzó sus zapatos, y como niño se echó a correr afuera del medicub, yendo hasta la fuente en la cual sin pensarlo sumergió su rostro, salpicando todo de agua a su alrededor. ¿Qué importaba? Estaba feliz, estaba sano, estaba bien y pronto regresaría con Katara.

Tan feliz estaba que por poco grita de alegría, y extendiendo sus brazos al cielo, pronto perdió el equilibrio de su cuerpo, y cuando quiso retomarlo, colocando rápidamente un pie en tierra, chocó con alguien. Cuando se volteó se asustó al ver a alguien detrás, pero éste solo se trataba del chico que siempre andaba rondando por ahí, al que una vez Aang pensó que se llamaba _Omashu_

\- ¡Oh! ¡me asustaste! – exclamó, saltando levemente hacia un lado. Enseguida se acercó al chico, poniéndose de rodillas frente a él -. ¿Caminaste solo hasta aquí de nuevo? – le preguntó, aun a sabiendas de que él no le entendía.

El chico llevó una mano hasta la frente empapada de Aang.

\- [Ya estás mejor ahora] – le dijo el pequeño.

\- Ya no estoy enfermo, estoy mejor – dijo Aang, adivinando las palabras. En eso una idea se le ocurrió -. Oh, espera aquí – le dijo con señas -, tengo algo que darte.

Rápidamente fue hacia su habitación, cogiendo una caja y enseguida volvió hacia donde había dejado al niño, deseando que continuara ahí, y grande fue su alegría cuando lo vio de nuevo. Volviendo a tomar su posición de rodillas, le extendió la caja, que el chico abrió con confusión y curiosidad, revelando un par de zapatillas.

\- ¡Ta-dá! Úsalos cuando seas grande – dijo alzando su mano hacia el cielo, intentando decir con gesto lo que con palabras no podía -. Son para ti… o si necesitas dinero, puedes venderlas. Deberás saber que puedes sacarle mucho a estas zapatillas.

\- [No necesito esto] – dijo el niño, entendiendo que Aang se lo estaba regalando -, [Quiero una cabra]

\- Lo sé, también te echaré de menos – sonrió -. Hey, pero aún no sé tu nombre. Omashu es el nombre de tu villa ¿cuál es el tuyo?

\- [Cómprame una cabra. No necesito esto, quiero criar una cabra]

Fue tanta la repetición de la palabra "cabra" – que se escuchaba como " _Jadi"_ – que Aang creyó que ése era su nombre.

\- Jadi – repitió el doctor -, así que Jadi es tu nombre – dijo sonriendo iluminado.

\- [Sí, una cabra. Cómprame una cabra, quiero criar una cabra]

\- Entiendo cómo te sientes – continuó Aang con sus felices desvaríos -, también me alegra haberte conocido, _Jadi_.

.

.

Asami estaba dentro del edificio. Sus turnos ya habían acabado y había tenido todo el día para aclarar su mente. Ya había llegado a una respuesta y ahora quería comunicarla, y como sus pensamientos parecían pasar por altavoces, pronto apareció Korra, quien sorprendida detuvo su marcha al encontrarse con Asami de frente.

Asami tomó una corta respiración y luego se acercó hasta la capitana.

\- ¿Quieres tomar una taza de café conmigo? – le preguntó, y sin esperar respuesta, continuó -: Por favor, haz el café. Estaré afuera.

Korra no tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada cuando Asami ya había salido. Sonriendo por el acostumbrado actuar de Asami no le quedó otra que dirigirse hacia la cocina a preparar el café, y esa sonrisa pronto comenzó a vacilar. Al parecer ella le iba a comunicar su _veredicto_.

Saliendo con ambos cafés en las manos, encontró a Asami alejada en las ruinas. Cuando llegó hacia ella, no supo qué decir, fue entonces que se sintió torpe al extender en silencio el café, pero justo cuando lo estaba haciendo, Asami dio unos pasos más cerca de ella, ingresando entre sus brazos, y finalmente la abrazó, rodeando los suyos alrededor de su cuello.

Korra estaba confundida. Con ambos cafés en las manos no supo cómo corresponder al acto, y más torpe se sintió al intentar hacerlo sin derramar el líquido caliente sobre sus cuerpos. No entendía nada.

\- Hice mis rondas antes de que regresaras – le dijo suavemente al oído -. Me alegré de que Beifong se recuperara tan rápidamente, y luego quise atar mi pelo, pero no logré encontrar una liga. Verás, las ligas tienden a agotarse y se rompen o desaparecen fácilmente.

Korra escuchaba sin entender, hasta que Asami salió de su escondite, mirándola fijamente a los ojos a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia.

\- Desde ahora en adelante, te diré incluso las cosas más pequeñas como esta.

El rostro de Korra continuaba igual de silencioso y confuso.

\- Estoy diciendo que trataré de sobrellevarte, así que también debes sobrellevar mi parloteo. Pero… prométeme una cosa a cambio… dame el derecho de estar preocupada. No puedo dejar de estar ansiosa y preocupada por todas las horas en que no estás conmigo, así que, cuando tengas que hacer algo que podría preocuparme, dímelo. Por ejemplo, si me dices que tienes que ir a la tienda departamental, comprenderé que será una operación difícil. Al menos cuando estés peleando en una lucha de vida o muerte, no me hagas reír ni me dejes en la oscuridad.

Mientras Asami fue hablando, la sonrisa de Korra poco a poco fue apareciendo. Eso era la conclusión de todo, ella no la abandonaría por todo lo que ella hace, no se enfadaría más por eso. A cambio le pedía que no le mintiera descaradamente, solo omitir información que no debía revelar, pero a la vez, dejándole ver la dificultad de sus misiones, todo para que se preocupara ¿era eso? Una verdad parcial que la podía preocupar, eso le pedía, y si era solo eso, a ojos cerrados se lo entregaría. Estaba feliz, Asami no se iría.

\- Entonces, te haré una última pregunta – continuó.

\- Bien – dijo por primera vez.

\- ¿Qué puede más? ¿El país o yo? – preguntó Asami, poniéndola en una prueba infantil -. Tienes que ser prudente con tus palabras, ya que sólo preguntaré esta vez.

\- Por ahora, eres tú – respondió luego de unos segundos.

\- ¿Por ahora? – exclamó Asami sorprendida. No se esperaba esa respuesta.

\- ¿No dijiste que sólo preguntarías una vez? – la retó Korra, atrapándola en su propio juego.

\- Eso fue antes de oírte decir eso ¿Qué harías si lo pregunto dos veces?

\- Aun te escogería – sonrió Korra.

\- ¿En serio?... ¿y nuestro país?

\- Nuestro país no se pone celoso. Tiene fe en mí – dijo golpeando su taza con la de Asami, para luego beber de ella.

\- Tsk, que respuesta más fría – alegó Asami, bebiendo también de su taza.

Korra sonrió. Al fin todo, todo, había resuelto, y presa de esta aplastante felicidad, rápidamente cogió a Asami de uno de sus brazos, atrayéndola con cuidado y prontitud hacia su cuerpo, envolviéndola en el abrazo que no había podido darle, y que ahora tenía más significado..

\- No permitiré que la Dra. Sato se preocupe por eso. Lo prometo.

\- Bien.

\- Gracias, Asami.

\- Hm – fue lo único que respondió ésta, fundiéndose en el abrazo que Korra le daba.

Y hubieran disfrutado más la calma de la noche, o el romanticismo de su soledad, pero aquella palabra era desconocida en el cuartel ya que pronto apareció Kai, carraspeando para llamar su atención, avergonzado de haber interrumpido la escena.

\- Saludo. Capitana, el Sargento Bolin me manda a buscarla.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo, separándose con pesar de Asami, quien solo volteó un poco avergonzada.

\- Solicita su presencia.

\- ¿Es importante?

.

.

Casi una hora después y Opal junto a Asami estaban sentadas en el comedor, mientras Bolin les servía la cena y Korra llenaba los vasos dispuestos frente a ella.

\- Oh, estoy conmovida – dijo Opal, aludiendo tanto a lo bien que lucía su plato como a la atención brindada a ellas por parte de los dos soldados.

\- Se ven bien en delantal – puntualizó Asami, indicando el blanco _e inmaculado_ delantal que lucían sobre su ropa de servicio.

\- Somos de los que hacen promesas y cumplen ¿no? – dijo Korra, tomando asiento frente a Asami, al mismo tiempo que Bolin lo hacía frente a Opal.

\- Cocinamos esto para ustedes porque han pasado por muchas cosas. No estoy seguro de si está bueno – agregó Bolin.

\- Oh, está delicioso. Perfectamente salado – dijo Asami, bebiendo un poco del caldo que tenía en su plato.

\- Hm, el soldado Kai realmente se esmeró en este plato – agregó Opal, destapando la verdad.

\- Lo sé. Me perderé su comida cuando vuelva a la ciudad – continuó Asami, conocedora de que tal plato no lo habían cocinado aquel par que, anonadado, las miraba.

 _Oh, por dios ¿creían que nos creeríamos esta farsa con un delantal tan limpio como el que están usando?_

\- Hm, me recuerda a ese lugar de sopa de pollo cuando estudié en la universidad.

\- Lo sé. Vi que comías allí con Tahno – dijo Asami espontáneamente.

\- No fui allí con él. Insistía diciendo que tenía algo que decirme. Aun crees que me interpuse entre ustedes dos ¿cierto? – dejó salir Opal, mirando con reproche a la doctora.

\- Eso es interponerse entre nosotros ¿Él qué tenía que decir?

\- Dijo que no eran nada.

En ese punto, ambos soldados estaban atentos al giro que había tomado la conversación, a punto de enterarse del origen de la fricción entre ambas mujeres.

\- ¿Eso que lo que dijo? – exclamó, dejando su servicio sobre la mesa -. ¡¿Qué no éramos nada?!

\- Sí, dijo que sólo eran compañeros de estudio.

\- ¿Sólo compañeros de estudio? Tsk, si con todas tus compañeras de estudio haces _esas cosas_ … pues, teníamos algo desde abril – se apresuró a seguir con la idea.

\- Quería comer conmigo desde que empezó el año.

\- Estoy hablando sobre abril del año antes de eso.

\- Supongo que él era tu capricho sexual.

\- ¡No! ¡Teníamos algo!

En ese punto, ambas se dieron cuenta que habían elevado la voz. Era la primera vez, en todos esos años, que hablaban de ello, y habían escogido un terrible momento para hacerlo, ya que enfrente de ellas, ambos soldados estaban mirándolas serios, con un semblante bastante endurecido.

Pasaron unos segundos en tenso silencio antes de que alguien hablara.

\- Parece que por culpa de ese "Tahno" nunca se llevaron bien – dijo Bolin.

\- No podré dormir esta noche preguntándome sobre ese individuo – agregó Korra de brazos cruzados, mirando un punto fijo sobre la mesa.

\- Es un malentendido – dijo precipitadamente Asami.

\- Definitivamente – agregó la Teniente.

\- Se volvieron locas por una simple foto de nosotros con un par de chicas – dijo Korra -, mientras ustedes jugaban por allí con otro hombre... Estoy enfadada.

\- Me gustaría matarlo por jugar con estas mujeres.

Korra se levantó de su asiento, quitándose el delantal de cocina que jamás había usado.

\- Debe ser doctor en alguna parte – le dijo a su compañero.

\- Deberíamos buscarlo y llevar a cabo una operación de entrada forzada – lo secundó el Sargento, dejando su delantal sobre la mesa mientras seguía a su capitana hacia el exterior.

\- No estoy segura de cómo reaccionaré cuando vea a ese tipo. Es demasiado simple dispararle y muy aburrido volarlo en pedazos – continuaba.

\- Quizá golpearlo por turnos.

Ambas escuchaban en silencio y shock hasta que sus voces desaparecieron fuera del comedor. Opal no podía creer el giro que había tomado la conversación. Justo cuando todo estaba yendo de maravillas con Bolin. Es por eso que, derrotada, apoyó su cabeza entre ambas manos.

\- ¿Qué clase de fallo grupal es este?

\- ¿Quién empezó a hablar de cuando éramos estudiantes? – la criticó Asami, igual de asombrada, avergonzada y atormentada.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste empezar a hablar de Tahno? ¡Ni siquiera te gustan los hombres ahora!

\- No es momento de hablar de ello – la frenó Asami antes de que se pusieran a discutir -, ¿cómo lidiaremos con esto? Ah, ¿cómo pudo ser revelado nuestro pasado mientras comíamos sopa de pollo?

\- No te preocupes por mí, preocúpate por ti misma.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Asami con desconfianza.

\- Porque simplemente puedo pretender estar muy enferma – respondió descaradamente Opal -. Casi muero. Estoy segura de que puede perdonar mi pasado.

\- Te envidio.

\- Bien, anda. Es mejor ahora antes de que pase más tiempo.

Con pesar Asami se levantó de la mesa. Beifong tenía razón, debía ir por Korra lo más pronto posible, pero necesitaba un as bajo la manga.

.

.

Mientras tanto Korra se encontraba en su oficina, revisando desganada unos informes que debía llenar, y no se sorprendió cuando a los pocos minutos de haber tomado asiento la puerta sonó, dejando ver a Asami, quien ingresó tosiendo y tambaleándose al caminar.

\- Estoy bien – dijo ésta cuando obtuvo la atención de Korra -, solo tengo un poco de fiebre. No te preocupes, no es nada.

\- Lo sé. Te ves bien – respondió Korra, sin apartar su mirada de aquella pila de papeles -. Debe ser porque pensaste en Tahno.

Asami bufó, irguiendo su posición junto al escritorio donde estaba la capitana sentada.

\- Supongo que no funcionó – reveló -. Bueno, estoy aquí porque necesito hablar contigo de algo.

\- ¿Conmigo? Oh, ya veo – dijo Korra, aun ofendida -. ¿Tuviste algo con Tahno que quieres hablar conmigo?

\- ¿Puedo?

\- ¿Crees que podrás? – la retó la capitana.

\- Bien. Ya que zanjamos en el tema, seguiré adelante y llamaré a Tahno – dijo sacando su celular.

\- Intenta llamarlo y verás que pasará – continuó Korra.

\- Oh, me haces querer llamarlo más – la desafió, y cuando se llevó el celular hasta su oído, Korra rápidamente se levantó, arrojando su celular por los aires.

La escena fue similar a la primera vez que ellas se conocieron, allá en el hospital, cuando Asami quiso llamar a la policía, pero Korra la detuvo, golpeando su celular de la misma manera, elevándolo por los aires, para que luego fuera a caer elegantemente entre sus manos. Solo que ahora había una variación, Asami lo agarró en pleno vuelo, mucho antes de que estuviera dentro de su rango de alcance. Aquella rápida acción descolocó a la capitana.

\- Escucha cuidadosamente – le dijo Asami, apuntándola con su celular.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ahora y en este mundo, hay alguien, la mejor entre todas las personas con quien quisiera estar y se llama Korra, y ella me gusta mucho – Korra escuchó atenta y avergonzada las palabras de Asami -. Destrozamos tres autos juntas, caímos por un barranco y luchamos contra una enfermedad, además de que tengo una herida de bala a causa de ella… y aun así, ella me gusta demasiado – continuó -. ¿Alguna objeción?

\- Ninguna – dijo intentando controlar su avergonzada sonrisa.

\- Así que necesito hablar contigo sobre algo ¿quieres oírlo o no?

Ante esas palabras, Korra hizo a un lado todo lo que estaba sobre su escritorio para poder sentarse frente a Asami, atenta a las palabras que tenía por comunicarle.

\- Nací para escucharlo – dijo galantemente.

\- Hm – se burló Asami, y enseguida colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, disfrutando como la capitana la cogía por su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia su torso -. Visitaré a Ty Lee mañana.

\- Esta bien.

\- Me preguntaba si Iroh quisiera ser el tutor legal de ella.

\- Hm, él es alguien que puede desaparecer en cualquier momento. Nada lo ata a ninguna parte. Pero conozco a alguien en la que puedes confiar – respondió Korra, completamente segura de su decisión -. Aunque dudo de que a ti te guste.

.

.

\- ¿Una tutora? – repetía Azula en su restaurante sentada frente a la capitana.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunté sobre el mercado negro? – le preguntó Korra, y ante su asentimiento ella continuó -, la chica está ahí. Tú la salvaste.

Azula se volteó hacia Asami, quien estaba sentada junto a Ty Lee unas mesas más allá, y en el instante en que topó su mirada con la de la chica, ésta de inmediato se levantó y comenzó a limpiar la barra de bebestibles, demostrando que podía ser de ayuda en ese lugar, y que quería quedarse con ella. Esta acción causó la risa de los presentes.

\- ¿Por qué me elegiste como tutora? – fue lo siguiente que le preguntó la mujer.

\- Hm, bueno… eso es porque confío en las personas que me han traído suerte.

\- Muy bien. Pero he oído que regresarás a la capital.

\- Así es. Gracias por todo Azula.

\- Yo la cuidaré – le respondió, estrechando la mano de Korra.

Mientras tanto Asami se levantó para dirigirse a Ty Lee, que ya era un hecho de que se quedaría junto a Azula.

\- Debes escucharla, quizás no sea tan paciente como yo… y, escríbeme cartas, a la dirección que te dí.

\- _Hm, no… -_ respondió la chica desganada.

\- Oh, entonces sólo llámame de vez en cuando – respondió Asami, intentando no perder la calma.

\- _Hm, no…_

\- Ah, ¿es en serio? Oye, ¿soy la que paga y debo mendigar? ¿No puedes ser respetuosa? – dijo precipitadamente la doctora.

\- Hey chica – la llamó Azula -, sé buena – y ante esas simples palabras Ty Lee se dirigió nuevamente a Asami, pero esta vez con otra disposición.

\- _Gracias por todo. Siempre estaré agradecida. Claro que me comunicaré contigo, cuídate._

Todos quedaron impactados por la magia que ejerció Azula en aquella rebelde joven, y ante eso, tanto Korra como Asami supieron que ese lugar iba a ser bueno para Ty Lee.

\- Estoy segura de que lograrás algo por ti misma – dijo Asami -, siempre querré saber cómo estás… así que, mantente en contacto.

Ty Lee se acercó unos pasos más hacia Asami, y cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas, se dirigió a ella.

\- _Sólo para que sepas… quise decir cada palabra que acabo de decir._ _Gracias, Asami._

Luego de eso, ambas se despidieron de Azula y Ty Lee, quien solícitamente estaba agarrada de la mano de Azula, como si se tratase de un perrito abandonado, y ya listo eso, juntas emprendieron su último recorrido por la ciudad de la Isla de los Guerreros del Sol.

Todo estaba tranquilo, como en un fresco día primaveral. No tenían la prisa de volver a la base así que fueron a parar a un mirador, en las alturas de una colina, que les daba una vista panorámica de la ciudad y del mar respaldándola, protegiéndola con una capa de brisa marina.

Korra aspiró profundamente todo el aire y cuando abrió sus ojos se apoyó en la baranda de aquel mirador, observando cómo Asami llenaba sus pulmones con aquel aire tan distinto al de la capital.

\- ¿Qué es lo primero que harás cuando llegues a la ciudad? – le preguntó la capitana.

\- Quiero llenar la tina y tomar un baño caliente – respondió con una sonrisa de complacencia en su rostro -, ¿qué hay de ti?

\- Me gustaría ver eso.

\- Hm – fue la respuesta de Asami, antes de ignorarla y volver su desaprobatoria vista hacia el paisaje.

\- Veamos una película – continuó Korra -, la que no pudimos ver aquella vez. Es realmente difícil ver una película juntas – alegó.

\- Esta bien. Hagamos algo que todos hacen, en lugar de ser secuestradas, caer de lugares o ser rescatadas – bromeó (en parte) Asami -. Veamos películas, comamos juntas, tomemos café y caminemos de regreso a casa juntas.

\- Y podemos tomar un baño juntas en casa – completó Korra sonriendo, y ante la mirada parcialmente amenazante de Asami, esta comenzó a retroceder unos pasos.

\- Detente ahí, Korra – le dijo la doctora, tanto por las palabras que había dicho, como por el distanciamiento que estaba dando a cada paso.

\- Regresa primero, Dra. Sato. Pronto estaré ahí – dijo Korra, mientras continuaba retrocediendo -. No vayas a un hotel con el director del hospital, y no me engañes con Tahno.

\- Te dije que te detuvieras – le dijo Asami, acercándose rápidamente unos pasos para alcanzarla.

\- Oh, y aquí tienes – finalizó Korra, al tiempo que le arrojaba algo a la doctora.

Asami instintivamente lo agarró en el aire, palpando algo pequeño, liso y frío, y cuando descendió su mirada hacia lo que había entre sus manos, su corazón pareció haberse detenido por unos momentos. Era aquella blanca piedra. Aquella promesa de hace un tiempo.

\- ¿Has… guardado esto todo este tiempo? – preguntó conmovida, acercándose más a la capitana.

\- Es tu turno de ver si puedes regresar o no.

Asami asintió con la cabeza, ya que las palabras se le habían quedado atoradas en la garganta, incapaz de haber podido articular alguna palabra. Eran esas pequeñas acciones, tan insignificantes en apariencia, pero tan cargadas de sentimientos, lo que le encantaba de Korra, lo que la seguía enamorando de ella.

Pronto, Korra pidió su mano, y cuando Asami se la dio, la capitana suavemente la acarició con sus pulgares, observándola como si ella fuese la cosa más preciada del mundo.

\- Lo hiciste bien, Asami – le dijo Korra, sin dejar de mirarla.

\- Tú también, capitana.

Korra sonrió, y ante esa sonrisa Asami no pudo esperar más. Su mano lentamente ascendió por el brazo de la capitana, deteniéndose más arriba, permitiéndole que éste descansara en su cadera, y enseguida su otra mano fue a parar hacia su rostro, atrayéndola con suavidad hasta atrapar sus labios, degustando el calor y el cálido futuro que les esperaban juntas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**


	20. Pasaje de ida

**Pasaje de ida**

 **Ciudad República**

Un par de días después, y la "vuelta a la rutina" se sentía completamente extraña. Los cinco profesionales se encontraban detenidos frente al gran Hospital, sin atreverse a entrar, desconfiados por la excesiva tranquilidad que imperaba alrededor.

Hasta el aire frío en sus cuellos se sentía diferente. Acostumbrados al cálido ambiente de la Isla, devueltos a la Ciudad República todo parecía más _distante_ , ajeno a ellos. ¿Eso era posible? No es como si hubieran estado toda una vida fuera, pero justamente así se sentía.

No podían quedarse por siempre ahí, y Sokka fue el primero en adelantarse, seguido en silencio por el grupo que sonreía con incómodas muecas en sus rostros.

\- ¿Durmieron bien? Yo soñé que estaba en la Isla de los Guerreros del Sol – dijo Sokka, cruzando las amplias puertas de vidrio, ingresando de lleno al lobby del hospital -. Había un terremoto y una epidemia.

Eso bastó para derretir el hielo que el frío clima había puesto en los humores de cada uno de ellos. Todos sonrieron, simpatizando con él, sin decir que ellos habían soñado casi lo mismo. Reviviendo lo mismo.

Pero aquella sonrisa se deshizo apenas doblaron por el primer pasillo, encontrándose con un conglomerado de gente que sostenía un gran lienzo con la frase "Bienvenidos de vuelta ¡Gracias por su esfuerzo!".

El pequeño grupo se detuvo en el acto, confundidos y agradecidos a la vez, y eso era por las sonrisas amistosas de sus colegas en el hospital, que contrastaban increíblemente con el desagrado que presentaba el presidente Tarrlok encabezando el grupo de bienvenida, desagrado que iba dirigido especialmente a Asami. Pasando de ello, los aplausos de inmediato comenzaron a resonar en el ambiente.

\- ¿Nadie está enfermo? – preguntó Tarrlok cuando todo cesó.

\- Wow, veo que el presidente ha bajado hasta aquí por nosotros - susurró Sokka, mirando de soslayo a Asami, quien mantenía una fingida sonrisa, agradeciéndole a todos, evitando adrede mirar a Tarrlok.

\- No, estamos todos bien – respondió Asami.

\- Bien. Gracias a todos por su esfuerzo. Por su trabajo duro, deberían saber que serán recompensados con un bono y un permiso especial.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Entonces, los invito a hacerse un chequeo médico. Luego podrán reintegrarse al trabajo – el presiente se volteó hacia el grupo de personas del comité de bienvenida, y se dirigió escuetamente hacia ellos -. A trabajar.

El grupo se disolvió, y en ese revuelto de personas, Tarrlok aprovechó de acercarse hasta la doctora, quien lo esperaba con el mismo frío semblante que él expelía. Era una contienda de miradas frías, hasta que el presidente, con el cejo fruncido, le extendió un ramo de flores que su asistente sostenía a su lado, pasándoselo violentamente a la doctora, quien emitió un leve quejido de protesta.

\- Tú, ¡en serio…! – se apresuró a soltar desesperado Tarrlok, pero pronto se controló -. ¿Por qué no abordaste el avión que se te envió? ¿puedes imaginar lo incómodo que pude haberme sentido después de irte de esa forma?

Pero no permitió que Asami le respondiera, ya que su enfado era tal que solo pudo voltear sus pasos y desaparecer del lugar, dejándolos a todos atónitos por el comportamiento tan inadecuado del presidente.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Suki rompiendo el silencio. Pero este no duró mucho cuando un grito de Katara llamó la atención de la doctora, provocando que ésta fuera de inmediato a estrechar a su amiga entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Katara! – gritó Asami.

\- ¡Te extrañé mucho!

\- Hm, eso fue lo que me dijo a mí anoche – balbuceó Aang con un infantil puchero.

.

.

\- Lo único que vi en ese momento fue la explosión, mientras todos se derrumbaba a mi alrededor y se convertía en un lío – contaba Asami, acomodada en la consulta de su amiga, quien escuchaba sorprendida su relato -. Mi corazón corría y mi mente se quedó paralizada.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Del terremoto – contestó Asami.

\- ¿Terremoto? ¿No hablabas de cuando te enamoraste?

\- ¡Yo no dije eso! – respondió avergonzada.

\- Eso no importa. Entonces, cuéntame cómo es ella – preguntó Katara, acomodándose con una sonrisa maliciosa en su silla -. ¿Cómo es salir con una mujer… y de las fuerzas especiales? – dijo, poniendo mucho énfasis en la "y".

\- Hmm… llegas a saber qué hacer cuando tu auto cuelga del acantilado, o cómo salir de un campo minado, y qué hacer cuando eres tomada de rehén cargando una bomba – respondía despreocupada, y con cada respuesta Katara más se disgustaba -, cosas como esas.

\- Ahora ¿de qué estás hablando?

\- Así es – contestó Asami, sorda ante los reclamos de su amiga -. Nunca pensé que podría experimentar eso tampoco.

.

.

Terminado el infructuoso interrogatorio de su amiga, Asami se dirigió de inmediato hacia la oficina del presidente Tarrlok. Era algo que no quería aplazar y ya habiendo hablado con todos en el hospital, él era su último objetivo.

\- Tengo algo que decirle – comenzó la doctora, de pie frente a él.

\- Yo primero.

\- Lo siento, pero…

\- Ése día… – la interrumpió -, aquella noche en el hotel… admito que fui imprudente. Pensé que tenía el derecho a hacerlo, pero no funcionó, y eso me confundió mucho.

Asami emitió una corta risa. Como si lo dicho justificara todo lo que él había hecho.

\- Me está queriendo decir ¿qué soy la primera mujer que lo ha golpeado alguna vez? – bromeó, observando con placer como su rostro se desfiguraba -, quiero decir, ¿soy la primera mujer que lo ha rechazado? Vaya, me parece poco convincente, como extraño. Mira, Tarrlok…

\- ¿Tarrlok? – repitió, confundido por la informalidad.

\- Dije que renunciaría una vez que volviera a la ciudad – dijo al tiempo que sacaba un sobre de su bolsillo y lo depositaba sobre el escritorio -, pues bien, aquí está y, por ende, ya no eres más mí presidente o mi jefe.

\- Bueno, déjame decirte que no tengo intenciones de dejarte ir.

\- O podrías renunciar en mi lugar – completó Asami.

\- ¿Realmente quieres hacer esto? – preguntó Tarrlok después de unos segundos -, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan testaruda?

\- Por favor, acepta mi renuncia para el final de esta semana – finalizó Asami, y sin agregar nada más salió de aquella oficina, y no solamente de ella, sino del hospital.

Esa semana aprovechó de descansar, aunque no es como si lo necesitara. Acostumbrada desde el principio de los tiempos a maximizar su tiempo y a los turnos dobles, pocas veces podía decir que tenía un hobbie o algo en lo que quisiera ocupar su tiempo. Su cabeza siempre estaba en el hospital, en el quirófano, en estudiar nuevas formas de tratamiento. Pero esa semana, por primera vez, se permitió hacer nada. Leer libros no médicos, salir a pasear, arreglar su casa y esas cosas, hasta que pronto se aburrió y comenzó a hacer los preparativos para abrir su propia clínica de la cual sería ama y señora. Es por eso que tenía que empezar a juntar documentos para comenzar con los trámites legales, y su primera parada era ir al banco, del cual, recordaba, que ya tenía un crédito pre-aprobado.

El futuro se veía brillante, lleno de oportunidades. Eso pensaba frente a la gran estructura bancaria, y optimista ingresó, tomando asiento de inmediato frente a un ejecutivo para solicitar su préstamo. Pero al parecer había cantado victoria demasiado pronto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué de repente? – preguntó alarmada al ejecutivo bancario -. ¡Dijeron que me darían el préstamo con una simple firma! ¿por qué no puedo conseguirlo ahora?

\- Siento la confusión, señorita – respondió calmadamente el hombre que la atendía al otro lado del escritorio -. La última vez que pidió asesoría crediticia era doctora del área VIP del Hospital Nómada Aire. Pero ahora… solo es una emprendedora con licencia médica. De hecho, está desempleada.

\- ¿Quiere decir, que ahora por no ser parte del hospital… no puedo solicitar el préstamo?

\- Sí, así es.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hago? – se preguntó Asami, colocando una mano en su frente, incapaz de creer esto.

\- ¿Y por qué me lo pregunta a mí?

\- Es una pregunta retórica – contestó molesta Asami, y tomando sus cosas se fue.

.

.

 **Ba** **se de la Isla de los Guerreros del Sol**

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – le preguntó Opal a Bolin, confundida por donde había ido a parar su conversación. Ella estaba en silencio estudiando algunas cosas en su camilla, cuando el Sargento había irrumpido en la sala a hacerle compañía y de entablar una casual conversación, pero ahora los tópicos se estaban poniendo muy confusos.

\- Deseo que vivas cómoda – respondió.

\- Abrir un hospital no es garantía de nada – dijo ésta, y continuó anotando cosas en su cuaderno -. Hay muchos hospitales que se hunden.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que te quedarás como cirujana del ejército?

\- Un soldado no necesita cirugías complicadas. Lo más importante es un diagnóstico preciso para que la enfermedad no empeore en un ambiente cerrado – respondió Opal, satisfecha de su trabajo en donde equilibraba el conocimiento médico en función de su deber como militar-. Un diagnóstico rápido como médico, y mi larga consideración como soldado… soy genial en ambos. Si dejo el ejército sería una pérdida para la nación ¿no lo crees?

\- Está bien – respondió alegre Bolin, cogiendo su mano -, me equivoqué, Teniente.

Una cálida sonrisa compartida, y de inmediato unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron, seguido de inmediato por una inconfundible voz.

\- Siento molestarlos en su cita, pero debo entregar un mensaje – decía Korra, satisfecha.

\- Pareces elegir estos momentos para entregar tus mensajes ¿no crees? – la saludaba Bolin, lanzando una mirada asesina a su amiga.

\- Es para lo que vivo estos días – respondió la capitana con una sonrisa, extendiéndole una carpeta a Opal, quien de inmediato la abrió, encontrándose con un documento oficial -. Es una orden de transferencia.

\- ¿Para Opal?

\- Así es. Regresará a la capital.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿cómo puede suceder? ¿es obra de mi padre? – preguntó desconfiada y alarmada.

\- ¿Por qué mencionas al Comandante? Es una orden del Teniente Coronel y mi influencia.

\- ¿Y tú qué tipo de influencia tienes? – la criticó Opal -, apenas puedes cuidarte sola.

\- Oh… en serio… ¿quieres que lo demuestre cancelando la transferencia? – preguntó Korra sacando su celular, lista para llamar. Pero de inmediato Bolin tomó su mano, impidiendo que esta concretara la acción.

\- Espera… Mi novia acaba de recuperarse de una grave enfermedad. No tiene buen sentido del juicio. Por cierto ¿cómo conseguiste la orden?

\- Ya te lo dije. Gracias a mi influencia – contestó sonriente la capitana, y a continuación, abandonó triunfalmente la sala.

Era un día tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, aburridamente tranquilo. Parecía que toda la acción se había esfumado con el equipo médico, convirtiéndose en meros guardias de la isla.

No había mucho que hacer durante el día, y eso lo tenía a todos en un contagioso estado de modorra. Aparte de ello, la extrañaba, demasiado, y como si la hubiera llamado mentalmente su celular sonó, tratándose de la misma doctora. Korra, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios contestó de inmediato.

\- ¿Tanto me extrañas? – respondió.

\- "Tienes que ayudarme" – decía trágicamente Asami por la otra línea.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – se preocupó Korra, tensándose involuntariamente

\- "¡No puedo conseguir un préstamo!" – respondió, y de inmediato Korra se relajó -. "Le arrojé mi carta de renuncia al presidente del hospital y fui al banco, pero me dijeron que no puedo acceder a un préstamo ¿qué hago?"

\- Por eso debiste haber ido al banco antes de entregar la carta de renuncia – dijo lo obvio.

\- "¿Qué acabas de decir?" – reprochó.

\- ¿Qué pasa si después de renunciar voy al banco, pero no consigo el préstamo? ¿Era tan difícil para ti pensar más allá?

\- "Quizá deberías aplazar tu traslado de vuelta a la ciudad" – dijo una Asami ofendida -. "¿Por qué regresarías a Ciudad República para ver a una persona tan inconsciente como yo? Quédate allí para siempre. Te deseo felicidad"

Y diciendo esto Asami cortó enfadada. Esperaba palabras de consuelo, pero que tonta era, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido acudir a Korra? Ella solamente la asustaba o le hacía bromas o, en este caso, le decía una angustiante verdad.

¿Qué podía hacer? Esperar a que su mente se aclarara. Mientras tanto, continuaba compartiendo almuerzos con sus amigos, en los últimos turnos médicos que le quedaban en el hospital.

\- ¿No viene la capitana? – preguntó Jinora.

\- Que lástima – decía Aang -, la capitana y el sargento serían rápidos recuperando la renuncia que está en la oficina del presidente.

\- Sólo pídele disculpas – le dijo Suki.

\- ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? Ya hice un alboroto al respecto. Maldita sea – se lamentó Asami, apoyando su frente desganada sobre la mesa.

\- Eso significa que el cargo de profesora todavía está vacante ¿verdad? – preguntó Sokka -. ¿Quién aparecerá en los programas de televisión?

\- ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? – lo incriminó Asami.

En ese momento la mesa comenzó a temblar, y bastó un segundo, en el que solo observando como las ondas se propagaban por los vasos de agua que tenían frente a ellos, decidieron que lo más seguro era refugiarse de inmediato bajo la mesa, y los cinco pálidos profesionales pronto se encontraron de rodillas debajo de la mesa.

Este hecho hubiera pasado de lo más normal si aún estuvieran en la isla, o en la casa de alguien, o si, efectivamente, hubiera temblado. Pero la realidad era que jamás había sucedido nada, y se encontraban en medio del casino del hospital en donde todas las mesas llenas de personas se habían volteado a verlos, preguntándose qué había sucedido para que ellos decidieran refugiarse con tanta rapidez y pánico debajo de la mesa.

Debajo, tanto Asami como el resto se dio cuenta que estaban haciendo el ridículo, y buscando rápidamente la fuente de aquel movimiento telúrico, rápidamente se percataron que justo afuera había un hombre trabajando con un gran taladro rompiendo el asfalto. Eso había sido el resultante de la vibración.

El tiempo continuaba avanzando, y nadie sabía cómo actuar, completamente avergonzados, hasta que pronto vieron un par de piernas posicionados junto a la mesa, y en seguida un enfermero se agachaba hasta verlos a todos.

\- ¿Están bien? – preguntó el muchacho -, ¿sucede algo malo?

\- Eso quisiera – respondió Sokka, implorando con que en ese momento de verdad se abriera la tierra para tragarlos. Y ante esa respuesta el enfermero se retiró.

\- ¿No deberíamos reírnos como si fuera una especie de broma? – susurró Asami.

\- No – respondieron casi a coro.

\- Tal vez, todos los que estuvimos en la isla, deberíamos ir a ver un psiquiatra – dijo Jinora.

\- Sobre todo tú – le dijo Suki a Sokka, siendo la primera que se levantaba desde debajo de la mesa, seguida por el resto del grupo.

Todos tomaron sus bandejas y se alejaron de las miradas que se habían posado en ellos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas ignorarlos, hasta que por fin estuvieron fuera del casino. Ahí todos se proponían volver a sus deberes, y Asami también decidió que debía hacerlo, encaminándose hacia la salida del hospital.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Sokka.

\- Seguiré los consejos – respondió, y pronto desapareció.

Casi una hora más tarde, y un bonito y colorido arreglo de flores yacía sobre un escritorio, mientras Asami, con su mejor sonrisa se encontraba dando su más bonito discurso.

\- He rememorado el tiempo que he pasado aquí los últimos ocho años. Para mí, el Hospital Nómada Aire ha sido toda mi carrera profesional, desde mis años de interna hasta que fui nombrada profesora.

\- Espera – la interrumpió Tarrlok -, ¿por qué dices todo esto, Directora Sato? – bromeó.

\- Haha, muy buena broma – dijo, intentando sonreír.

\- Supongo que no puedes conseguir un préstamo después de renunciar.

\- Siento haberlo preocupado, presidente. Si me da otra oportunidad, me esforzaré más por el área VIP del hospital.

\- Olvida el área VIP. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo en la sala de emergencias a partir de hoy.

\- ¿En la sala de emergencias? – repitió.

\- Tengo mi propio orgullo – dijo Tarrlok, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro -. No quiero verte estando a gusto. Casi siempre tendrás el turno de la noche, y siempre serás el cirujano suplente en el quirófano. Será difícil… ¿Qué? ¿crees que uso mi autoridad para una venganza personal?

\- No, claro que no – mintió Asami.

\- Me alivia escuchar eso – dijo, abriendo uno de los cajones del escritorio, del cual extrajo la carta de renuncia de Asami -. Si no quieres pasar por todo eso, solo ven a mí. Ya sabes qué tienes que hacer y te dejaré trabajar en la sala VIP e incluso te convertiré en una VIP.

Asami sonrió, sin querer saber a qué se refería con lo último. Por eso rápidamente cogió el sobre y lo destruyó en mil pedazos.

\- Gracias por ser tan considerado conmigo todo este tiempo, presidente.

.

.

 **Cuartel de las Fuerzas Especiales, Ciudad República**

\- Yo, la Capitana Korra junto a mi equipo cumplimos con éxito nuestra misión en la base de la Isla de los Guerreros del Sol y nos reportamos de vuelta a las Fuerzas Especiales como el Equipo Alfa. Reporte completo – decía Korra, erguida militarmente frente a su superior, mientras el resto de su equipo esperaba atrás.

\- Bien hecho – respondía el hombre -. El Comandante actualmente está supervisando otra misión de entrenamiento, transmitiré el mensaje. Ahora, por las próximas tres noches y cuatro días, el Equipo Alfa es eximido de todas las misiones especiales. A partir de este momento pueden empacar e irse ¿entendido?

\- ¡Sí señor!

Un par de horas después y Korra y Bolin ya se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad, con su vestuario de civiles, ya sentados frente a frente en una mesa la cual ya estaba llena de comida y licor.

\- La hora actual es las 16:43 – decía Bolin, y terminando de ver su reloj procedió a abrir la primera cerveza -. Las próximas 72 horas deberíamos beber.

\- Ni siquiera pienses escapar – dijo Korra, y enseguida levantó su vaso -. ¡Por cero noches…!

\- ¡…Y tres días!

Y así las botellas vacías fueron ocupando la mesa, adornando el paso del tiempo en aquel bar en el que dos amigos se habían predispuesto vivir por los próximos tres días.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Korra un par de horas después.

\- Sí, sí… traeré más – dijo Bolin levantándose.

\- Este teléfono es raro – dijo Korra otra hora después, mirando el aparato entre sus manos -. Nadie está respondiendo.

\- El único que no debería haber respondido está aquí – dijo Bolin, apuntando a Mako que se había unido al par -. ¿Peleaste con tu esposa?

\- Sí, y en esos casos es mejor escapar – dijo el aludido mientras vaciaba su vaso.

\- ¿Por qué nadie responde? – continuó, soltando su celular.

\- Uno respondió, y está aquí.

\- ¡Creo que mi teléfono está borracho!

\- Creo que alguien lo está.

\- ¡Lo sé!

La mañana recién comenzaba y Asami rápidamente se encontró ingresando a una dirección que le había llegado por mensaje, del cual no obtuvo más respuesta. Recién saliendo de su turno nocturno, y temiendo lo peor, se aproximó hasta llegar a una mesa donde con sorpresa se encontró con cinco personas: Mako dormía sobre la mesa; Wing estaba apoyado en el respaldo de su silla, inconsciente; Bolin y Korra comían ausentes y con extrema lentitud de un cuenco con fideos que había enfrente de ellos, y Opal estaba en el extremo más cercano a Asami, tomando en silencio una taza de café.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó confundida -, ¿Cuándo llegaron?

\- ¿Por qué demoraste tanto? – preguntó Opal, la única sobria, llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca.

\- Acabo de terminar mi turno nocturno – respondió, y de inmediato observó el estado deplorable del resto del grupo -. ¿Siempre beben hasta caer?

\- Los fideos picantes de aquí son buenos. Prueba un poco – la invitó Opal, haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta, y enseguida se levantó, lista para marcharse.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – la detuvo Asami.

\- A la base. No estoy con permiso.

\- No vayas sola, lleva a alguien contigo – dijo, dirigiéndose hacia el grupo de borrachos.

\- Cero noches y tres días – respondió ésta, sonriendo ante las ridiculeces que hacia el resto -. Se quedarán aquí.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó por última vez, viendo como Opal la abandonaba, y ya sola se dirigió hacia el grupo -. ¡Están locos!

\- Esta nueva chica es muy bonita – le intentaba susurrar Korra a Bolin, riéndose tontamente.

\- La que se fue lo era más – respondía este, luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos.

\- Ni hablar… ella es máaas bonitaa – refutó, arrastrando sus palabras -. Mira, no deja de mirarme.

\- No mires. No podemos pelearnos con civiles – decía Bolin.

\- Tieness razón.

.

.

Otra noche más, una más movida que la primera, con el grupo de soldados en su máximo cupo, todos riendo y gritando mientras hacían competencias de comida y bebida. Y luego venía la mañana silenciosa, en donde el más mínimo ruido estallaba en mil decibeles en la cabeza.

La cabeza de Bolin pendía de su cuerpo, apenas alcanzando a rozar la mesa, mientras que Korra, al otro lado de la mesa en ocasiones cabeceaba un poco, chocando la suya con la del Sargento.

\- Hey, despierta – decía con cansancio -. Dijimos cero noches y tres días ¿cierto?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿quién se durmió? – reclamaba Bolin, irguiéndose con dificultad en su silla. Y tomando la botella más cercana, llenó el vaso de su capitana, la cual ya había cerrado sus ojos -. ¿Qué? ¿estás durmiendo?

\- No… - dijo apenas, y aun con los ojos cerrados alzó la voz para pedir más bebidas -. ¡Dos botellas más por acá, por favor! – pidió.

Y en un tiempo récord, dos botellas resonaron contra la mesa de madera. Era Asami, nuevamente había vuelto, encontrándose con el mismo escenario, pero ahora había otra persona en el grupo.

\- ¿Y tú qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó, dirigiéndose hacia Sokka, quien se encontraba junto a Bolin, compartiendo el mismo cansancio y estado etílico.

\- Sí, también me pregunto lo mismo – respondió sujetándose la cabeza.

\- ¿Y qué estás comiendo?

\- Almendras – dijo mostrándoselas -, un impulso de energía… no puedo con estos dos.

\- Oh, es la mujer de ayer – interrumpió Korra alzando descontroladamente la voz.

\- Debe venir aquí todos los días – dijo Bolin, causando una tonta risa en Korra.

\- Trataré de hablar con ella hoy – le decía ésta, y enseguida se dirigió hacia Asami, intentando dar su mejor apariencia-. Disculpa…

\- Todavía estás viva – la saludó ésta, sin ninguna sonrisa que devolverle.

\- ¿Ah? ¿me conoces?

\- ¡Claro que sí! – decía Sokka, con su cabeza casi apoyada en la mesa -. Esta mujer es tu novia.

\- ¡¿En serio?! Genial… ¿eres mi novia? Ooooh – soltó, dirigiéndose a Bolin -, ella es mi novia ¿no es preciosa?

Asami dio un suspiro, y estirando su mano cogió el vaso limpio más cercano, en el cual pronto vertió parte del contenido que había traído en las dos botellas. ¿Qué más daba? Su turno ya había terminado, y tenía que "celebrar".

.

.

La noche apenas estaba asomándose, oscureciéndolo todo a su alrededor, cuando la puerta de la casa de Asami se abría de golpe, permitiendo que ingresara una encantadora y desentonada risa, proveniente de un cuerpo que se apoyaba casi sin fuerza del de la capitana quien solo sonreía al ver a Asami tan feliz producto del alcohol.

\- Hey, recuerdo… recuerdo este lugar – decía Asami mirando a todos lados, permitiéndose arrastrar por Korra hasta el sillón más próximo mientras ella se devolvía a cerrar la puerta -. Recuerdo haber venido aquí.

\- Está bien, está bien. Ahora quítate los zapatos – le decía Korra, lista para recostarla para que ésta descansara, pero apenas se acercó para removerlos, la doctora recogió sus piernas, escondiéndolas de Korra.

\- No, nunca me quito los zapatos en la casa de alguien más – dijo preocupada.

\- Es tu casa, Asami. Quítatelos y descansa.

\- ¿Intentas ligar conmigo? No me dejo caer en la casa de cualquiera con solo un trago en mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Un trago? ¿otra casa? Asami, es tu casa. ¡Vamos, déjame quitarte los zapatos! – le exigió, riendo fuertemente -. Estás más senil que borracha.

\- ¿Qué? Yo no estoy… estoy cansada luego de un laaaargo turno que- pero Korra puso una mano en su boca para acallarla, ya que justo en ése momento había escuchado un ruido desde el interior de la casa.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Asami, removiendo la mano de su boca.

\- Shh – la calló Korra, y enseguida caminó lenta y precavidamente hacia el interior de la casa, con la guardia en alta, lista para enfrentarse a algún intruso. Asami la siguió por detrás, sin saber qué había escuchado Korra, hasta que juntas llegaron a la cocina. Entonces Asami rompió la tensión formada.

\- ¿Papá?

\- ¿Papá? – repitió Korra.

\- Ese es el abrigo de papá – dijo apuntando hacia la silla junto a la mesa -, y aquél es el bolso de papá. Y él… – dijo mientras un hombre se levantaba desde el otro lado de la mesa americana, dándose a conocer -, él es papá.

Minutos después Korra se encontraba completamente nerviosa, tanto que no podía sentarse, producto de eso se encontraba incómodamente de pie frente al padre de Asami y a ésta quien casi dormitaba sentada en la mesa junto a su padre, lo cual la dejaba casi sola contra el mundo.

\- Asami, ¿y quién es esta joven?

\- Soy… - comenzó, buscando la mirada de Asami, alguna señal que le dijera o no lo que debía decir -. Encantada de conocerla, señor, soy la pareja de su hija, mi nombre es Korra.

\- Mi nombre es Hiroshi, mucho gusto, Korra.

\- ¿Eres mi novia? – preguntó Asami, sorprendida -, ¿de verdad? Ohh… es mi novia ¿no es guapa, papá? – dijo susurrando en vano.

\- Siempre vas demasiado lejos cuando bebes, Asami – le dijo con un leve tono de juguetona reprobación -. Ella es una buena muchacha, pero no es muy resistente con el alcohol, por favor, no te lleves una mala impresión de ella – le dijo a Korra.

\- No, jamás lo he hecho.

\- Y… ¿a qué te dedicas, Korra, la _pareja-novia_ de mi hija?

\- Es soldado… capitana – respondió Asami -, todo clasificado…

\- Ya veo… ¿y por qué estás parada así? ¿has hecho algo malo?

\- Eh, no, señor.

\- ¿No lo has hecho? ¿por qué no? eres joven - sonrió el hombre.

\- Me disculpo… si usted quiere… quiero decir, estoy lista para… para… Eso no sonó bien – dijo avergonzada.

Hiroshi rió, lo que relajó un poco a Korra.

\- Luces dulce e ingenua – enfatizó -. Todo lo que Asami ha hecho en su vida ha sido estudiar. Nadie llegó más allá de sostener su mano en mi presencia, y ya veo porque – dijo, observándola con una sonrisa cómplice. Ahí entendió que su hija jamás le había dicho que a ella no le gustaban los hombres. Vaya forma de saberlo.

\- Pero no te preocupes, un padre sabe – dijo, adivinando sus pensamientos. Era algo de familia.

\- Papá, deja de hablar. Nos estás enterrando en un hoyo – reclamó Asami.

\- Debería acostarse – puntualizó sonriente Korra-, y yo debería irme.

\- Oh no, quédate. No quiero interrumpir sus planes – dijo levantándose rápidamente, lo cual hizo que ambas chicas se sonrojaran completamente.

\- ¡Papá! ¡eso no es…!

\- ¡Está equivocado! Yo solo la traje a descansar – se apresuró Korra a aclarar.

\- Oh, además eres atenta. ¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Asami.

\- Entonces, yo soy la que me iré. Espero volver a verlo cuando todos estemos, eh… sobrios, señor.

\- Con gusto lo haré, Korra.

.

.

Al otro día, a primera hora de la mañana ambas habían decidido juntarse para aprovechar el día antes de que comenzaran sus respectivos turnos de trabajo - Asami por la noche y Korra durante el día, cuando la llamaran -, es por eso que Korra ingresando al café que solían frecuentar en un pasado, examinó a sus alrededores en busca de la doctora, quien ya estaba sentada bebiendo en silencio un gran tazón de café. La capitana sonrió al verla, era inevitable que sintiera que su día ya había comenzado bien con solo verla.

\- ¿Con resaca? ¿Ya estás sobria? – le dijo con picardía mientras tomaba asiento delante de ella.

\- Claro que sí. No bebí tanto – respondió sin dirigirle la mirada, saboreando el amargo sabor en sus labios.

\- Claro que lo hiciste. De hecho, cambias cuando estás bajo la influencia del alcohol.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? Esa era yo. Lo recuerdo todo.

\- No te creo… - dijo afilando su mirada, pero decidió que dejaría eso pasar. Enseguida quiso saber cómo habían ido las cosas con su padre, esa sensación la estaba matando -. Hey… con respecto a tu padre ¿dijo algo?... ¿le agradé?

Asami estaba a punto de beber otro poco de su café cuando dejó su taza a medio camino, abriendo los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Conociste a mi padre? ¿cuándo? – preguntó sorprendida.

\- ¡No recuerdas nada! – se exasperó Korra -. ¡No te atrevas a beber con otras personas!

\- Oh… mírate estando celosa – bromeó de inmediato Asami, riendo ante la trampa que había puesto. Pero Korra no fue tan condescendiente.

\- ¿Aun estás ebria? – le preguntó en susurros, acercándose más a ella para examinarla.

\- Hey, doctora, tu teléfono está sonando – le comentó Asami, sin darle demasiada importancia al último comentario de Korra, volviendo a retomar su taza de café.

Korra sin poder creerlo cogió despreocupada su celular, y al ver la pantalla, su cuerpo inconsciente y entrenado inmediatamente se puso levemente rígido mientras contestaba.

\- Saludo, Capitana Korra al habla – comenzó, llamando la atención de Asami -. Sí señor…. Sí señor… Bien…. Saludo – finalizó.

Cuando colgó, aquel prematuro sentimiento que había tenido al principio, cuando había visto a Asami, se esfumó. Ella debía volver al trabajo, a su secreto y rígido trabajo, del cual no podía decirle nada a ella. Sin embargo, recordó la promesa que ella le había pedido, que por lo menos debía, a través de una palabra clave, informarle de la gravedad de su tarea. Y eso pensaba hacer.

Con el rostro alicaído lentamente subió la mirada hasta dar con los preocupados, pero comprensivos ojos de Asami.

\- A la tienda departamental… tengo que ir.

\- Ah, cla-claro…

\- Lo siento.

\- Está bien… veamos una película cuando vueltas ¿está bien?

Aquel comentario volvió con la sensación inicial de esta montaña rusa de emociones. Ella entendía, de verdad entendía, y no tenía idea de cuan profundamente agradecida estaba por ello.

\- Me encantaría – respondió con la más sincera de sus sonrisas.

\- Cuídate mucho, Korra.

\- Lo haré – y levantándose, estiró su cuerpo sobre la mesa para alcanzar el rostro de Asami y despedirse con un beso.

Por supuesto que se cuidaría. Ahora más que nunca lo haría, ya que ella estaría esperando su regreso.

.

.

* * *

 **Reino Tierra**

Horas después, un blanco y largo pasillo lucía desolado e intimidante con aquella gran puerta doble que terminaba con su recorrido. El silencio apagaba los débiles murmullos que venían del otro lado, ahogándolos antes de que fueran entendibles. Así mismo estaban los pensamientos de Korra, quien descansaba a un lado de aquel pasillo, esperando a que saliera su compañero y se uniera a ella en aquella silenciosa espera.

Pronto las puertas se abrieron, y el retumbar de la suela en el suelo reverberó por todo el lugar, dando paso al Sargento en un atuendo completamente distinto al cual estaban acostumbrados. Ya no mostraban su usual atuendo de camuflaje militar, en vez de ello un sobrio e intimidante traje negro, con una contrastante camisa blanca lucía sus bien definidas formas.

Korra, por otro lado, llevaba exactamente lo mismo. El mismo tipo de traje que distaba mucho de hacerlos ver como ejecutivos. Al contrario, era como si gritasen que pertenecían a una agencia secreta.

Bolin, acomodando su corbata, con una media sonrisa se posicionó delante de Korra, admirándola al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía con él.

\- El negro te queda bien – comentó la capitana cuando lo tuvo de frente -, tal vez porque perteneces al lado oscuro.

\- Es porque tengo piel pálida – se apresuró a responder -. No todos podemos camuflarnos en un traje negro.

\- Eso es algo racista ¿no crees? Pero lo interpretaré solo como celos a mi perfecta y tostada tez morena.

\- ¿La reunión empieza en un minuto y se encuentran aquí hablando? – los interrumpió Tenzin, saliendo de la misma puerta y avanzando rápidamente por el pasillo, también de traje negro.

\- Saludo – lo recibió Bolin, llevándose su mano hasta la frente. Korra, en vez de imitarlo se extrañó de verlo allí.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí, señor?

\- Operación 1029 – respondió Tenzin con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción -. Soy el comandante, ahora mantengan la postura y entren.

.

.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde y todo el Equipo Especial Alfa se encontraba dentro de la sala, sentados detrás de enormes escritorios ordenados en forma de semicírculo, lo que le permitía al _comandante_ Tenzin moverse libremente delante de cada uno de ellos mientras le dictaba todas las instrucciones.

\- Memoricen todas las rutas – comenzó -. Comprueben sus armas. El canal seguro de comunicación es el tres. Ahora, delante de ustedes tienen el mismo bolígrafo de siempre, una puñalada cerca de la carótida y morirán sin dolor en diez segundos.

Todos asintieron en silencio. Esta misión no parecía ser diferente a ninguna de las otra cuando usaban aquel atuendo negro. Esto significaba que debían proteger a alguien importante, cuya vida siempre buscaba ser tomada, y ese era el deber de ellos, protegerla a costa de la suya propia. Pero eso se entendía y por ende no tenía nada de extraordinario en aquella misión, la cual por cierto se desarrollaba en otra nación, y en nada menos que en _Ba Sing Se._

Lo que sí tomó por sorpresa a la capitana, fue cuando las puertas de la habitación en la cual estaban dos líderes mundiales reunidos se cerraron, dejándola al cuidado tanto de ella, como de su _antigua amiga_ , Kuvira.

\- ¿Cómo está la herida que te hice la vez pasada? – preguntó esta después de unos segundos en silencio, posicionada justo al lado de ella, custodiando la misma puerta -. Lamento eso.

\- Me conmueves, Teniente – respondió Korra con una sonrisa -. ¿Te degradaron después de perder contra mí? Lo siento por eso.

\- Sigues siendo graciosa – respondió soltando una casta risa, y luego de reojo observó el atuendo de su rival, el mismo que ella portaba, con las mismas armas, eso incluido el bolígrafo -. ¿Quieres ver quien gana esta vez sin el bolígrafo? – la retó.

\- Dudo que quieras mi ayuda para escribir un reporte – bromeó -. No te tomaré a la ligera solo porque eres la anfitriona – le susurró, provocando una real risa en Kuvira.

\- Sigues teniendo agallas, capitana. Me gusta eso. Alégrate de que eres nuestra invitada y estamos viendo hacia el mismo lado. Las luchadoras como nosotras, solamente estamos en paz cuando estamos de esta forma, en el mismo equipo.

\- ¿Puedes hacer algo por tu invitado? – le preguntó Korra -. ¿Podemos almorzar algo de acá? Me encantaría probar aquellos fideos sazonadas tan típicas del Reino Tierra.

\- ¿Es en serio?

Un par de horas más tarde y el equipo de Korra estaba sentado alrededor de una mesa en un restaurant tradicional cerca del centro diplomático de la ciudad. Delante de ellos tenían un apetitoso plato en el cual había fideos, un gran huevo y otros ingredientes que desconocían. Enseguida el cocinero en jefe comenzó a explicarles algo relacionado con el menú.

\- Pueden rociar un poco de vinagre en los fideos, y añadir un poco de mostaza al caldo para conseguir un mejor sabor.

\- Muchas gracias – la despidió Korra, y enseguida procedió a agradecer la comida a Kuvira, quien estaba sentada, con su equipo, en la mesa detrás de la capitana.

La tensión era latente. Ambos grupos rivales compartiendo una comida, siempre en guardia, pero eso Korra no lo dejaba notar, disfrutando realmente el estar allí comiendo aquel plato, invitada por Kuvira.

\- Hay algo que deben saber – dijo la teniente de espaldas a Korra -. No hagan lo que él dijo. Acá untamos la mostaza directamente en los fideos.

\- Uh. Gracias por el consejo – agradeció Korra -. Te invitaré cuando nos visiten para la siguiente ronda de negociaciones.

\- Irá un equipo diferente – anunció Kuvira, llamando la atención de todo el equipo de la capitana -. Estoy de licencia a partir de mañana.

\- Entonces figamos que te debo una comida – respondió Korra, no queriendo tomar tan en serio su reciente revelación.

\- Olvídalo. Solo disfruta tu comida.

Y así lo hicieron, pero Korra no pudo evitar intercambiar una silenciosa mirada con Bolin. Una licencia después de una misión como aquella solo significaba una cosa. Era como un pasaje solo de ida.

.

.

* * *

 **Hospital Nómada Aire. Ciudad República**

Días habían pasado desde la última vez que la había visto en aquel café, es por eso que ahora no esperaría e iría directamente a encontrarla a su lugar de trabajo.

El ascensor recién se había abierto. Korra en su atuendo de civil ingresó y esperó a que se cerraran las puertas, cuando un alto e imponente hombre ingresó junto a lo que parecía una asistente. Ella de inmediato lo reconoció, era el Presidente que tanto _respetaba_ Asami. Alerta de ironía.

\- ¿Cómo está la doctora Sato? – le preguntó Tarrlok a su asistente -. ¿Es difícil la sala de emergencias?

\- No, en realidad está muy feliz – respondió alegre la mujer -. Es lo que más le gusta.

Aquella respuesta no pareció venirle bien al presidente, quien solo frunció el entrecejo. Al parecer su decisión había sido más una recompensa que un castigo para Asami.

\- ¿Estás enviándole flores cada día? – continuó Tarrlok.

\- Claro, pero las devuelve todas. Gracias a eso mi oficina huele muy bien – volvió a contestar sonriente la mujer. Aquel comentario hizo que Korra soltara una involuntaria sonrisa, la cual calló de inmediato. Eso se estaba volviendo muy divertido.

\- ¿Has averiguado sobre su novio?

\- Eso es lo que me resulta extraño – dijo la asistente -. Mi amigo del ejército no puede averiguar mucho sobre él. Sólo me enteré que está en las Fuerzas Especiales. Pero conseguí una foto, aquí tiene – le dijo sacando la imagen dentro de una carpeta que portaba.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? – dijo molesto Tarrlok, tomando la foto grupal que todo el cuerpo militar, junto al equipo médico, se habían tomado aquel último día en la base de la isla. Korra se acercó para ver mejor la fotografía, completamente interesada sobre lo que iban a decir -. ¿Cuál es _él_?

\- Todavía no lo sé.

\- ¡¿Qué?! en serio ¿haces bien tu trabajo?

\- Es esa persona – se apuntó Korra en la fotografía, posicionada junto a Asami -. Es la pareja de la doctora Sato. Su nombre es Korra, es capitana del ejército de ciudad república.

\- Ya veo, es esa persona – respondió Rarrlok apresurado y feliz, sin haber digerido toda la información que aquella extraña le había entregado. Pero poco a poco comenzó a encajar todo lo que le había dicho, y algunas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza.

\- Pero esa persona… es _ella_ – dijo su asistente.

\- Así es. Ahora, con su permiso – contestó con una sonrisa, descendiendo del ascensor triunfalmente.

\- ¡Es-espera! – gritó Tarrlok mientras las puertas se cerraban, interponiéndose y siendo aplastado bruscamente por ellas. Pero eso no importaba ¿qué era esa información que ella le había dado? ¿Asami…. Asami con ella? -. ¡Espera! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo! – dijo, alcanzándola.

Korra se detuvo, observando como el presidente se acercaba a ella, sin que ella pudiera evitar borrar esa sonrisa triunfal de sus labios.

\- ¿En verdad eres… la _novia_ de la doctora Sato? – preguntó, casi atónito.

\- Bueno, no estamos casadas – bromeó, encogiéndose de hombros -, pero soy la persona con quien ella está actualmente. Y para aclarar, en plan romántico.

\- ¿Es en serio?... Eso explicaría muchas cosas… entonces, eres la razón por la que la doctora Sato ha rechazado múltiples propuestas de mi parte. Esto realmente hiere mi orgullo – dijo, mirándola de soslayo, como si ella no fuera lo suficiente para Asami.

Korra no cambió su actitud ni se ofendió por lo dicho. Ella continuó serena y divertida. Al fin podía intervenir en ello.

\- ¿Es cierto que eres capitana de las Fuerzas Especiales?... ¿peleas bien con el puño? – dijo, provocándole. Pero eso no funcionaba con ella, en vez de eso se acercó levemente.

\- Oí que llevaste a Asami a un hotel para su primera cita – dijo la capitana -. Como sea, deberías tener cuidado. En plena luz del día o de noche, o incluso por la espalda… soy una excelente luchadora ¿sabes? Muchos hombres dicen eso – comentó seria -. Que suerte que seas dueño de un hospital ¿no?

No quiso agregar más. El cuerpo rígido de Tarrlok habló por cuenta propia. Ella había logrado su cometido y no le gustaba abusar de más. Es por eso que continuó su camino sin prestarle más atención. Esperaba que desde ahora él no molestara más a Asami.

.

.

Media hora después, y un par de parejas estaban juntas sentadas en la mesa de un café, mientras el garzón posicionaba delante de ellos todos los pedidos, observado sonriente al par de militares que en otra ocasión había visto, y le fue irresistible comentar eso en presencia de las chicas.

\- Ha pasado un tiempo, pero veo que sus acompañantes han cambiado – dijo sonriente.

Tanto Asami como Opal miraron de inmediato a su respectivo acompañante, exigiendo una rápida respuesta a lo dicho, pero el garzón continuó.

\- La última vez vinieron con un perro oso polar y un hurón rojo. Recuerdo muy bien aquellos peluches – finalizó.

\- Ah, animales de peluche – repitió Opal.

\- Por favor disfruten – terminó y el chico se marchó.

De inmediato todos sonrieron, y Bolin fue el primero en decir algo, tomando la mano de Opal la levantó y la presentó:

\- Esta es mi verdadera pareja – dijo sonriendo.

\- Esta es mi camarada – prosiguió Korra, presentando a Asami.

\- ¿Camarada? – repitió esta, un poco dolida por la falta de romanticismo de la capitana.

\- Sí. Peleamos y ganamos en Los Guerreros del Sol – dijo mirando con orgullo a Bolin y Opal, y enseguida levantó su puño para ofrecérselo a Asami, quien con una risa imitó todos sus movimientos. Ser su camarada era mucho mejor que ser su pareja-princesa. Estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

\- Tsk, estamos aquí también – dijo Opal, mirando con desagrado la escena -. ¿Y cuándo llegaste aquí? ¿y qué era eso de los juguetes de peluche? – le preguntó a Korra.

\- Fue cuando Bolin se metió en una pelea contra 17 hombres para recuperar su teléfono que tenía tu foto dentro. Fue la batalla más difícil que hemos tenido – dijo, aportándole dramatismo al relato mientras Bolin sonreía con esto.

\- ¿Cuál foto? Pensé que todas mis fotos habían sido borradas – dijo, cogiendo rápidamente el celular del Sargento y desbloqueando su patrón de seguridad.

\- Nunca dije que era una foto de Opal – respondió Bolin.

\- Creo que dijiste que no era honorable, pero si buena.

\- Por casualidad ¿es la pelea que vi en el video de vigilancia? – preguntó Asami.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, ese fue el día en que nos conocimos – dijo cariñosamente, volviendo a ofrecer su puño que Asami volvió a chocar mientras hacia un ruido con su boca. Algo que a Opal le volvió a desagradar.

\- Tsk ¡en serio! – los retó, mientras continuaba con su búsqueda de la fotografía en la biblioteca del celular de Bolin -. Hey, no puedo encontrarla, en vez de eso ¿qué son todas esas matriculas de automóviles? ¿estás trabajando medio tiempo comercializando autos usados? – preguntó, mientras dejaba el celular sobre la mesa para que todos observaran las fotografías de las placas de varios autos distintos.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó decepcionada Korra -. ¿Buscaste pelea solo por esto?

\- Para mí, esa son fotos de Opal – contestó.

\- ¿Acaso mi rostro tiene números? – preguntó la aludida.

\- No sabía qué hacer en una cita, por eso siempre fuimos a beber – respondió Bolin -. Pero no podía acompañarla a casa y siempre tenía que llamar a un taxi. Esas fotos son las matrículas de esos taxis… Cuando nos separamos, borré todas las fotos de nosotros juntos, pero pensé que podía insistir en que esas fotos no eran de Opal, por eso las guardé.

\- Woaah. Eso es muy romántico – comentó Asami.

\- Creo que me enamoré de nuevo – dijo Opal, apoyando su codo en la mesa mientras descansaba su rostro en sus manos, sin quitarle la vista enamorada a Bolin.

Ahora fue el turno de Korra de sentir desagrado.

\- Tsk… deberían saber que estamos aquí también – reprochó.

\- Por cierto, Opal - dijo Asami -, ¿sabes la clave del teléfono de Bolin?

\- Por supuesto. Yo se la puse. Él piensa que es la única contraseña que puede poner – dijo mientras se abrazaba al brazo de Bolin.

El chico estaba complacido, todo orgulloso por parecer tan buen pretendiente, y eso a Korra no le gustó nada ¿cómo podía ser tan dócil?

\- Hey – llamó su atención -. Cuando compras un teléfono te dan un pequeño folleto, el que incluye instrucciones detalladas de cómo utilizarlo.

\- Está bien. Es la única contraseña que conozco – la cortó Bolin, ensanchando la sonrisa de Opal.

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos – dijo Asami, a quien tampoco le estaba gustando aquella pareja tan unida.

\- Si, ¿por qué todavía estamos aquí? – agregó Korra, poniéndose de pie.

Y así aquella pareja se fue, entre risas de Opal y Bolin quienes se quedaron hasta unos minutos después y luego se marcharon. Había mucho que pensar, y eso era solo para Bolin. Mañana se decidía su futuro, era algo que había estado cargando en silencio y en solitario desde hace semanas. Había disfrutado sinceramente aquella noche, y esperaba que no fuera la última.

Al otro día a primera hora de la mañana, el Sargento ingresó completamente uniformado a una sala en donde ya estaba sentado el comandante Beifong y a su lado una sorprendida Opal, quien le sonrió de inmediato al verlo ahí.

\- Oh, que suerte tengo – comentó Opal saludándolo alegremente. Pero los rostros de seriedad de los dos hombres no cambiaron.

Bolin se acercó un par de pasos hasta quedar cerca de ambos integrantes Beifong, y fiel a su educación se irguió y saludó a sus superiores.

\- Saludo. Vine como me lo pidió, señor.

\- Eso veo – contestó Bataar -. Toma asiento, bebamos un poco de té.

\- Gracias por su invitación, pero lo haré en otro momento – respondió Bolin, sin moverse de su sitio.

\- De acuerdo – respondió, observando rápidamente como el semblante de su hija había cambiado. Lo peor estaba por venir, pero era un acuerdo que él debía continuar. Listo eso, extendió una carpeta la cual dejó delante de la mesa donde estaban él y Opal -. ¿Puedo tomar esto como tu decisión?

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Opal, dirigiéndose a la carpeta.

\- La solicitud de baja de Bolin.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Opal sin entenderlo, esperando unos segundos -. No… papá…

\- Así es – concretó Bolin, observando dolido el rostro enfadado y entristecido de Opal -. Dejaré de ser un soldado.

\- ¿Tenías que hacer esto? – retó Opal al comandante -. ¿Tenías que hacer que renunciara cuando te rogué que no lo hicieras?

\- Opal escuchó todo lo que hablamos esa vez – comunicó Bataar -. Cuando ella contrajo el virus, estando a punto de morir, me hizo prometerle algo. Pidió que te dejara quedarte si mejoraba. Me dijo que no te despidiera – le dijo a Bolin.

\- Esa es una promesa entre usted y Opal. No tiene nada que ver conmigo.

\- Bolin – lo llamó Opal.

\- Yo elijo a Opal. Si debo sacrificar algo por mi elección, lo haré con mucho gusto. Eso incluye dejar de ser soldado.

\- ¡Hey! ¡¿quién dice que puedes?! – gritó Opal, poniéndose de pie -. Tenemos que hablar, ven afuera.

Y ella fue la primera en salir, enfadada como nunca. Una vez afuera del recinto, en el amplio campo de entrenamiento, Opal luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no abalanzarse sobre él y golpearlo hasta que entendiera. Pero necesitaba respuestas antes de dejarlo inconsciente, necesitaba molestas respuestas.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¡¿Cómo puedo enterarme de esto así?!

\- Sé cómo te sientes, pero…

\- ¡No pretendas que sabes!... No puedes hacer esto si lo sabes.

\- Lo decidí para no terminar contigo ¿crees que fue fácil para mí? – respondió impaciente.

\- No fue fácil, lo sé…. Pero ¿qué hay de mí? ¿crees que esto es fácil para mí? Es una promesa que conseguí después de amenazar a mi padre con mi propia vida ¿crees que es fácil para mí ser tan audaz?

\- ¡¿Y eso exactamente por qué lo hiciste?! – gritó Bolin, exasperado.

\- ¡Porque seguías huyendo! – respondió, conteniendo todo ese enfado que salpicaba sus ojos, que quería escurrirse caliente y acuoso por sus mejillas -. ¿Dónde estabas mientras luchaba contra mi padre? ¿eso significa algo? ¿cómo puedes quedarte sin decir nada? ¿cómo pudiste no preguntarme…?

\- Te pregunté montones de veces… Cada una de mis huidas equivalen a cien de mis palabras… Y esas malditas veces cuando no podía responder el teléfono fueron miles de veces cuestionándome – dijo Bolin completamente enfadado, dolido, apesadumbrado -. ¿Cómo pudiste pedirle eso a tu padre?

\- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? – preguntó Opal, sin poder evitar derramar sus lágrimas -. ¿Qué es eso? ¿qué importa? Lo hice por ti ¡para que estuviésemos juntos!

\- Supongo que no significamos tanto el uno para el otro – comunicó gélido.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Traté de hacerle entender…

\- ¡De esa forma me hiciste ver como un tonto! – gritó, callando a Opal -. Necesito ser reconocido, no entendido… Quería que el comandante me eligiera por mí mismo, por quien soy… no porque su hija se lo pidiera… Pero… si la única razón por la que accedió a que estemos juntos fue por el deseo de su hija moribunda… no puedo estar contigo.

Opal cerró sus ojos. Era el mismo dolor de haber recibido un impacto de bala, solo que ahora no podía evitar que se desangrara, no podía elegir entre la vida o la muerte. Esto solo era la inminente muerte de su relación.

\- Está bien – dijo Opal después de unos segundos, intentando recomponerse -. Entonces no lo estés. Terminemos. Si vas a terminar infeliz por mi culpa… solo vive feliz por ti mismo. Lo digo en serio.

Opal no se permitió escucha nada más, ni seguir derramando lágrimas en presencia de él. Es por eso que debía salir de ahí, y pronto. Y así, fiel a sus instintos, Opal se dio la vuelta y se alejó caminando rápidamente, dejando a Bolin ahí plantado sin reaccionar, sopesando el peso de todas las palabras.

.

.

Otro día en la ciudad, una nueva misión encubierta se llevaba a cabo y todo el equipo alfa nuevamente estaba con aquel traje negro.

\- El jueves a las 13:00 horas, el servicio secreto de Ciudad Republica será responsable de custodiar al VIP en la segunda reunión con la resistencia del Reino Tierra – comentaba Tenzin -. Nuestro ejército enviará a los equipos Alfa, Bravo y Charlie, quienes estarán allí de respaldo para proteger los puntos donde se pueda disparar hacia la sala de conferencias del piso 17 y resguardar así el perímetro. Quién estará a cargo de la operación durante el ensayo es la líder del equipo Alfa – decía dirigiéndose a Korra -. Ahora, todos los miembros del equipo descansen cinco minutos antes de que el vehículo del ensayo llegue.

Finalizado el reporte, todos los miembros del equipo, ansiosos comprobaron todos sus equipos. Esta vez el grupo estaba disperso. Mako y Wing se encontraban haciendo guardia en las azoteas de los edificios aledaños, en función de francotiradores. Meelo y Wei estaban en la entrada principal del edificio donde se llevaba a cabo la conferencia. Y finalmente Bolin y Korra se encontraban en el subterráneo de dicho edificio, vigilando que nada se acercara.

Korra había terminado de hacer su guardia cuando volvió junto a Bolin, quien no se había movido de su lugar en el cual se encontraba comiendo una barra de chocolate muy ansioso.

\- ¿Solo compraste una? – le preguntó Korra, mirándolo con reproche.

\- Compré dos, y me los comí. Tengo ansias de azúcar, creo que estoy deprimido – respondió el chico.

\- ¿Cómo puedes deprimirte tan repentinamente?

\- Terminé con Opal.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó atónita -. ¿Por qué? ¿quién terminó con quién?

\- Fui dejado. No puedo decirte la razón… - dijo, pero sus palabras lentamente murieron cuando observó algo detrás de Korra.

Ésta se dio vuelta, y sorprendida observó cómo alguien se acercaba rápida y decididamente a donde ellos estaban. Al principio no lo supo, ya que aquella persona estaba vestida completamente de negro, pero cuando estuvo a unos metros de ella observo, aterrada de quién se trataba. Era Kuvira.

.

* * *

 **Hospital Nómada Aire**

Asami se encontraba archivando el reciente informe sobre el mesón de enfermeras cuando Jinora llegó corriendo donde ella estaba, avisando las noticias que le habían llegado.

\- Las ambulancias están llegado.

\- Bien, vamos.

Rápidamente todo el equipo médico fue afuera a recibir el paciente que llegaba en la ambulancia. El paramédico pronto abrió las puertas, dejando salir en una camilla a una alta mujer completamente ensangrentada, cuyo lunar destacaba en su rostro sucio por la sangre.

\- Le dieron dos litros de solución salina. Su presión arterial es de 80/50. Tiene múltiples heridas de bala – informó el paramédico.

\- ¿Heridas de bala? – preguntó Asami sorprendida, pero de inmediato se sobrepuso -. Recibirá cirugía inmediatamente después de tomar las radiografías.

Rápidamente tomó la camilla y la movió hacia el interior del edificio, ayudada por todos. Su cabeza rápidamente comenzaba a idear al plan quirúrgico, suponiendo, de acuerdo la prioridad de sus heridas, qué es lo que tenía que hacer primero.

\- Tenemos que – alcanzó a decir antes de que apareciera Sokka y la interrumpiera, cogiendo el mando de la camilla.

\- Yo lo haré. Atiende al otro paciente crítico – le dijo, mientras veía como llegaba la segunda ambulancia.

Asami asintió y rápidamente se alejó, en compañía de Aang y Suki, esperando a que el siguiente paramédico informara la situación del nuevo paciente.

\- ¿Cómo está el paciente? – alcanzó a preguntar antes de que las puertas se abrieran y aterrada asestara un grito, tapándose de inmediato la boca al contemplar quien es la que estaba en la siguiente camilla.

Adentro, con su ropa completamente rota, mostrando a ratos su piel antes morena que ahora estaba chorreando aquel espeso líquido rojo, se encontraba Korra inconsciente, peor que eso, luchando por su vida. La mente de Asami se fue a blanco, sin poder escuchar lo que el paramédico le informaba, o lo que Aang intentaba decirle, tomándola por los brazos, sosteniéndola. Sus sentidos se adormecieron en un instante, y solo sus ojos funcionaban, sin poder despegarse de aquel rostro inerte que yacía delante de ella, observando las manchas de sangre que bajaban por su cuello, tiñendo de rojo la blusa blanca que llevaba puesta.

.

.

.

~o~


	21. Confianza

**Confianza**

Todos corrían en un sepulcral silencio.

El rechinar de las ruedas de la camilla, y el movimiento metálico de los implementos médicos, junto a los alterados pasos que iban a los lados era lo único que se podía escuchar. Asami se sentía sus pies moverse torpemente a su lado, agarrada a más no poder de la camilla, temiendo desfallecer si es que la perdía de su borrosa vista.

\- Korra…. – repetía con cada paso -, Korra mírame…. Tienes que despertar… vamos…. Korra ¿por qué me estás haciendo esto?... ¡por favor abre los ojos!

.

* * *

Ambos agentes no esperaron más. El paso decidido de Kuvira los alertó de inmediato y al mismo tiempo desenfundaron sus armas, obligando en silencio a que la antigua teniente se detuviera ante la inminente amenaza de disparar.

\- Teniente mayor Kuvira… ¿por qué está aquí? – preguntó Korra cuando ésta levantó sus manos, esperando el siguiente actuar de los soldados.

\- No podía confiar en los míos. Vine desde muy lejos para ver a un amigo – respondió Kuvira, hablando pausadamente -. Ahora, envíame de regreso al Reino Tierra.

\- ¿Quieres devolverte en lugar de buscar asilo? – preguntó Bolin, aun apuntando hacia su cabeza.

Kuvira no alcanzó a responder, ya que apenas Bolin terminó de hablar, una serie de balazos llenaron el lugar, mientras ambos soldados, atónitos observaban como el cuerpo de Kuvira recibía violentamente los disparos provenientes de una gran Van que había aparecido de la nada.

El actuar no se hizo esperar. Ambos comenzaron a disparar en respuesta, pero sus pistolas parecían no ser rival para las metralletas que portaban aquellos encapuchados. Cuando sus cartuchos se terminaron, rápidamente tuvieron que buscar resguardo detrás de los pocos vehículos que habían aparcados en el estacionamiento de aquel subterráneo, mientras la lluvia de disparos y ruido ensordecedor no aminoraba.

Enseguida la Van se detuvo casi derrapando al lado de Kuvira, y de su interior bajaron tres sujetos que continuaban disparando hacia Bolin y Korra, quienes en cubierto rápidamente volvieron a cargar sus armas. Entonces fue el turno de Korra para generar una distracción, disparando y moviéndose ágilmente para lograr asestar en alguno de los hombres que se habían bajado y que, certeramente, querían terminar con Kuvira.

Mientras tanto, Bolin aprovechó que toda la atención estaba enfocada en su compañera, para salir de su sitio y dispararle tanto al chofer como al copiloto. Por lo menos ahora contaban con más tiempo y probabilidades de que aquel grupo no lograra escapar de allí. Pero no contaban con que adentro había más sujetos listos para continuar arreciando la lluvia de balas. Pronto Korra se vio ampliamente superada en número y armamento, por lo que tuvo que escoger otro vehículo para resguardarse.

\- Bravo, sección 5-27 – dijo está por radio, pidiendo ayuda -. Se ha iniciado un tiroteo. Necesitamos apoyo.

\- ¡El objetivo parece ser la teniente mayor Kuvira! – gritó Bolin por la misma línea.

\- ¡Suéltenme! – escuchó Korra que gritaba Kuvira, y de inmediato supo que se la estaban llevando, por lo que salió de su escondite para disparar a cualquiera que se le cruzara por delante.

En un parpadeo la Van aceleró. Al parecer no había sido tan difícil cambiar de chófer. Bolin continuó disparando, sin poder saber si asestaba o no realmente debido a toda la confusión que imperaba en el lugar.

Mientras tanto Korra se echó a correr por otro pasillo paralelo a donde iba escapando la camioneta. La ventaja de estar en el subterráneo era que, aparte de no contar con posibles civiles que salieran heridos, el suelo resbaladizo hacía difícil la maniobra de vehículos que quisieran aumentar su velocidad, como era el caso con la Van. Eso le permitía a Korra por lo menos competir para intentar alcanzarla.

.

* * *

\- ¡Tiene un paro cardíaco! – exclamó Aang alarmado, mientras de fondo se escuchaba el constante sonido agudo en el aparato.

\- Cargando a 150 joules – dijo Asami, tomando las paletas -. ¡Despejen! ¡Descarga! – y enseguida el cuerpo de Korra se dobló cuando convulsionó por la descarga eléctrica.

Todos miraban atentos el monitor que mostraba el electrocardiograma, en el cual aún estaba aquella línea horizontal que indicaba la falta de pulso. Debían intentarlo otra vez.

\- Cargando a 200 joules… ¡Descarga!

Pero el pulso continuaba en cero, y el sonido constante llenaba sus oídos.

\- Sus signos vitales… no están cambiando – dijo Aang -. Ha perdido mucha sangre – dijo, observando aterrado todo el desastre que había en el cuerpo de la capitana.

Asami no se rindió, y abriéndose paso rápidamente colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho descubierto de Korra y comenzó con las comprensiones manuales.

\- Un, dos, tres… Un, dos tres… Un, dos, tres… - se repetía constantemente, mientras sus ojos no se apartaban del rostro _dormido_ de Korra -. Vamos… dos, tres… ¡Por favor no te vayas!

.

* * *

Korra corrió hasta que su pecho parecía que iba a explotar del esfuerzo. Un dobléz de la Van hizo que Korra consiguiera la delantera, avanzando rápidamente hasta que logró posicionarse justo delante del vehículo, que volvió a doblar hasta quedar en la misma dirección que ella, acercándose peligrosamente.

\- "Korra, dime por favor que te quedan municiones" – escuchó que Bolin decía por su audífono.

Rápidamente echó hacia atrás el casquete de su pistola, sonriendo por la mala o bendita suerte que tenía justo en ese instante.

\- No lo creerás, me queda solo una bala en la cámara. Detendré el auto – respondió, apuntando hacia la Van que venía con más velocidad, dispuesta a atropellarla.

Solo una bala y no podía desperdiciarla, por ende debía hacer uso de ella cuando la Van estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para no errar el tiro. Una Van a toda velocidad, llena de terroristas, y ella sin tiempo para esquivarla. Pero debía hacerlo.

\- Diez metros… cinco metros… ¡Ahora!

Y diciendo eso desvió su arma hacia un extintor que había en uno de los pilares, disparando al estanque, que de inmediato dejó salir su polvo comprimido, tapando completamente la visión del parabrisas del vehículo.

En ese breve instante, en el que el vehículo pareció perder el control, Korra fue demasiado lenta. Una decena de balas se descargó en su pecho, haciéndola perder el equilibrio, retrocediendo lentamente con cada impacto que recibía. Y el rechinar de las ruedas en el suelo llenó todo el ambiente del estacionamiento, hasta que la fuerte explosión de un choque indicó que el acto de Korra había tenido éxito, estrellando el vehículo a un lado del camino.

Pero había sido una acción sin retorno, en la que había que pagar un alto precio. Desde el suelo, sin poder oír nada más que un ensordecedor chirrido en sus oídos, Korra apenas observó el éxito de su triunfo. Su mano, casi sin energías se empeñó en posicionarse en uno de los costados de su abdomen, donde con cada segundo un líquido caliente comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo.

Lo último que pudo ver, fue como tres personas venían corriendo hacia ella, pero venían demasiado lejos, y ella ya no tenía la fuerza suficiente para mantener los ojos abiertos.

.

* * *

\- ¡Vamos Korra! ¡No hagas esto! ¡Por favor despierta! – pedía Asami a viva lágrima mientras continuaba aplicando la reanimación -. ¡Vamos!

Pero Suki apenas vio el punto de no retorno de Asami rápidamente la apartó de Korra, permitiéndole a Aang que siguiera con la reanimación. La doctora se desplomó en el piso, llorando a más no poder, sorda a todo lo que acontecía en la sala, sin querer creer que todo eso estaba sucediendo. Hasta que su voz la sacó de aquel abismo en el cual poco a poco se había empezado a internar.

\- Eso realmente duele – dijo lenta y dolorosamente.

Eso fue como haber revivido. Asami volvió a reconectarse con todos sus sentidos en el preciso momento en que se volvía a colocar de pie, escuchando el débil pulso en el monitor, mientras Korra con los ojos apenas abiertos dibujaba una estúpida sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Sus latidos han regresado – informaba Suki.

\- Ko-Korra… ¿puedes oírme? – balbuceó Asami -. ¿Sabes dónde estamos? ¿puedes verme? ¿escuchas mi voz?

\- Kuvira… ¿dónde está? - preguntó la capitana.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Se debe referir al otro paciente herido – se apresuró a intervenir Aang -. Ella está en la otra sala.

\- ¿Está viva?

\- ¿Quién es ella? Korra, no es momento para preocuparse por los demás, estuviste a punto de morir ¡maldita sea! – gritó Asami.

\- Si el paro cardiaco hubiera durado un minuto más, estarías muerta – dijo Suki, y mentalmente pensó que no hubiera sido la única que hubiera muerto, por lo menos no en cuerpo. Ella sabía que Asami hubiera perdido parte de sí, muriendo momentáneamente.

\- Tu rostro… me parece muy familiar – sonrió Korra, observando a Asami con ojos ensoñadores.

\- ¡Idiota!

\- De todos modos – dijo Korra, intentando levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor en su hipocondrio izquierdo la hizo desistir de su hazaña, y no solo eso, sino las amenazantes manos de Asami que la impulsaron dolorosamente hasta volver a recostarse -. ¿Cómo está ella?

\- No te atrevas a levantarte – la amenazó la doctora -. ¿Quién mierda es ella? ¿peleaste contra ella? ¿es quién te hizo esto?

\- No… es amiga mía... Aunque no somos muy cercanas ¿dónde está?

En eso Jinora ingresó rápidamente a la sala, sorprendiéndose al ver a Korra ensangrentada y recostada, y a los ojos rojos de Asami. Pero rápidamente se sobrepuso, su deber era más importante.

\- La paciente que vino aquí en la primera ambulancia… - informó -, ¡está haciendo todo un alboroto!

Mientras tanto, en la otra habitación, Sokka era retenido de rehén mientras una ensangrentada y decidida Kuvira intentaba abrirse paso fuera del hospital, amenazando con matar a aquel médico si es que no la dejaban pasar.

\- ¡No se acerquen!... Si me tocan, los mataré a todos…

\- Si no recibes atención médica… serás la primera en morir – informaba Sokka, sin temer a aquella mujer -. Has perdido demasiada sangre.

\- ¡Cállate!

Pero pronto, Korra, ayudada de Asami apareció en la escena. Y separándose con lentitud y dificultad de la doctora, avanzó un par de pasos para acercarse a Kuvira, quien la observaba con ojos desorbitados.

\- Vamos a guardar las armas – pidió -. Ellos te darán tratamiento.

\- No puedo confiar en un doctor de Ciudad República… ¿Y si muero en el quirófano? – dijo cada vez con más dificultad, luchando por no cerrar los ojos, respirando ruidosamente.

\- Deberías estar preocupada por lo que está afuera del quirófano – dijo Korra -. Sea del Reino Tierra o de cualquier lado de donde provengas, un médico sólo puede salvarte.

\- ¡Eso no importa! No se muevan – volvió a amenazar, elevando su brazo para lanzar otro estoque al aire con el bisturí que había cogido, pero aquella acción demandó todas las energías que le quedaban, ya que un fuerte dolor la atacó y enseguida se desmayó, desplomándose ruidosamente en el suelo, llevándose a Sokka consigo, el que rápidamente se incorporó, verificando los signos de la paciente.

\- Conmoción por hipovolemia – dijo éste cuando Asami se acercó hacia Kuvira.

\- Iré de inmediato a solicitar un quirófano. Ustedes levántenlo y estabilícenlo – dijo Asami, poniéndose de pie para ir de inmediato al mesón, pero antes de que lograra alejarse, Korra la cogió por el brazo.

\- Asami, debo pedirte un favor… quiero que tú dirijas la operación.

La doctora contrajo preocupada su entrecejo ¿por qué eso era tan importante? No importaba quien estuviera operando, todos darían lo mejor de sí para salvar la vida de un paciente, siempre. Pero por la necesidad en la voz de la capitana, entendió que era algo que debió hacer, nuevamente, sin saber la respuesta.

\- Escúchenme – dijo Asami, volviéndose a dirigir al equipo médico -. Después de que su escaneo esté completo, manténgalo en restricción. Si tiene una fractura, enyésenlo. Usen la fuerza si se resiste, aunque no lo creo – dijo mirando a Korra, y luego se alejó.

Luego de todo lo hecho, ya se encontraban en el quirófano, y tal como Korra lo pidió era Asami la que estaba a cargo de toda esa intervención.

\- Afortunadamente no hay neumotórax por presión o compresión cardíaca. También tiene ritmo cardiaco normal – decía Sokka, al otro lado de la mesa en la cual se encontraba Kuvira anestesiada.

Asami colocaba la cuarta bala extraída del hombro de la militar sobre el contenedor metálico a un lado de ella, sorprendida por cómo ésta pudo haber amenazado a todos con matarlos, aguantándose el dolor a pesar de todas las heridas que llevaba en su cuerpo. Menos mal había portado un chaleco antibalas, pero la descarga debió haber sido tal que hasta esa protección estaba maltrecha. Aun así eso no le impidió a la teniente haber recibido disparos en sus extremidades.

\- Bisturí, por favor – pidió y cuando lo tuvo volvió a palpar la hinchazón que había en un costado del abdomen de la mujer, preguntándose si realmente sería necesario cortar o solo podría tratarse de líquido que se podría drenar de otra manera.

Mientras tanto Sokka revisaba otros lugares del cuerpo en donde podría estar dañada, buscando más heridas de balas que no hayan salido de su cuerpo. En eso estaba hasta que uno de sus brazos llamó su atención, el que presentaba una pequeña costura a la altura media del antebrazo. El doctor palpó la zona, encontrándose con algo duro debajo la piel.

\- ¿Qué es? – dijo mientras lo hacía, llamando la atención de Asami -. No parece herida de bala… Hay algo bajo la piel.

.

.

\- ¿Cómo resultó? – preguntó Korra, incorporándose rápidamente en su camilla cuando vio a Asami ingresar a la sala donde ella se encontraba reposando.

Por su parte, ella no había sido intervenida quirúrgicamente, ya que solo presentaba heridas cortantes superficiales – por el paso de las balas -, y su gran herida sangrante del abdomen había sido una bala que había abierto su carne, por lo que solo había que suturarla. Si bien no había sido grave, había perdido demasiada sangre, lo que la había llevado al shock hipovolémico causante de su paro cardiaco.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó fríamente Asami.

\- La operación – respondió confundida Korra, midiendo el semblante molesto de Asami, quien emitió un largo suspiro antes de responder a su pregunta.

\- Hemos preservado su vida. Ha sido trasladada a una sala de recuperación. Aún está inconsciente – finalizó, lo que provocó el visible alivio de la capitana, la cual se recostó en las almohadas. Asami volvió a molestarse ¿acaso eso era todo? -. Por otro lado, tengo otro paciente que acabo de salvar, la cual parece no reconocer a su novia que, por lo que sé, estaba devastada mientras veía a su pareja en paro cardiaco y completamente cubierta de sangre hace poco más de una hora – puntualizó, molesta.

Korra no dijo nada y desvió su mirada, tomándose unos segundos para ordenar todo lo que había sucedido.

\- Lo siento – dijo después de un eterno intervalo de tiempo.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿sin explicaciones? – demandó, pero Korra seguía con su vista baja, sin atreverse a mirarla -, ¿no sientes curiosidad de cómo me siento? Parece importarte más esa mujer… Sólo espera hasta que te recuperes, sólo así podré matarte – la amenazó, dolida, pero enseguida volvió a suspirar, y alzando su mano le extendió algo a Korra -. Tal vez no debería darte esto.

Pero antes de que Korra pudiera recibir lo que Asami le extendía, las puertas de la sala se abrieron, permitiendo el paso de la camilla en la que aún se encontraba Kuvira anestesiada, y detrás de ellos apareció Mako y Bolin.

\- ¿Por qué la traen aquí? – preguntó Asami a Aang y Jinora, quienes eran los encargados de empujar la camilla. Fue cuando Bolin adelantó el paso, saludando militarmente a Korra para luego dirigirse a Asami.

\- Desde este momento controlaré esta habitación, en la cual ni los doctores están autorizados a entrar sin consentimiento. Agradecemos su colaboración – finalizó el Sargento.

Luego de algunas palabras cambiadas entre Asami y Bolin, ésta procedió a entregarle lo que habían encontrado en el brazo de Kuvira, tratándose de un chip que de inmediato fue puesto en manos de la inteligencia para intentar descifrarlo. Mientras tanto Korra como Bolin y Mako esperaron a que Kuvira despertase para interrogarla, pero por más que preguntaron y esperaron ésta no abrió la boca.

Pasado unas a Korra se le permitió abandonar la habitación que compartía con Kuvira, dejándola en custodia con dos de sus hombres mientras ella fue a reunirse en otra sala junto a Bolin y Tenzin. En ella, el Sargento había reunido toda la información que existía de Kuvira, y con ello, los tres procedieron a intentar descifrar toda la interrogante que existía en el actuar de la teniente.

\- Es muy probable que Kuvira sea buscada por la agencia internacional por ser sospechosa de asesinato – informó Bolin.

\- ¿Asesinato? ¿no es por terrorismo o por ser asesina a sueldo? – preguntó Tenzin.

\- La información dice que hace unos días el principal testigo de un caso ocurrido en la Isla Ember fue asesinada por un francotirador antes de que lograra entrar al juzgado.

\- ¿Es Kuvira la sospechosa de este asesinato? – preguntó Korra.

\- No. El francotirador fue encontrado muerto en un edificio adyacente. Kuvira es buscada por asesinar al francotirador.

\- ¿Y quién era el hombre armado que supuestamente asesinó?

\- Es alguien que conocemos – respondió Bolin, mirando a Korra que en ese momento observaba las fotografías que habían como evidencia del caso.

Korra, recordó entonces el incidente en la frontera, ahí en aquella precaria cabaña en medio de la nada, donde conoció a Kuvira y un pequeño grupo que en ese entonces formaba parte de la resistencia, y dentro de ellos se encontraba el hombre que ahora yacía muerto en las fotografías.

\- Es un Sargento que sirvió en el mismo batallón que la teniente Kuvira.

\- Aun así, esto no es suficiente – dijo Korra, intentando encajar las piezas de ese rompecabezas -. ¿Qué hay del chip encontrado en su brazo?

\- Está protegido por un código muy sofisticado, tomará dos días descifrarlo y el Reino Tierra quiere que entreguemos a Kuvira mañana por la mañana.

\- Y Ciudad República se rehusará – contestó Korra, pendiente del acontecer diplomático -. No tenemos tiempo.

\- Hay que conseguir que hable.

\- Saben que la deben estar escuchando, por eso es reacia para abrirse – dijo la capitana.

\- Aquí es cuando las fotos de su madre y familia deben ser útiles – ideó Bolin, a lo cual Korra sonrió, divertida por la broma que se le había ocurrido. Pero necesitaban algo más.

\- No funcionará. Necesito la ayuda de Asami. También necesito el chip.

\- ¿Quieres decir el chip que está siendo analizado en este momento por la inteligencia? – preguntó Bolin cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Será difícil de robar? – bromeó Korra -, Tsk, creo que cometimos un error. Debimos haber hecho primero una copia.

\- Te refieres… ¿a algo como esto? – preguntó Bolin, sacando una pequeña bolsa de su bolsillo, en donde había un chip exactamente igual al que habían extraído de Kuvira.

Korra rió al ver el aire tan complaciente de su amigo.

\- Oh, eres tan inteligente. Si me gustaran los chicos, serias totalmente mi tipo.

\- En tus sueños – rió Bolin -. Pero bien, entonces ¿debería traer a la doctora Sato?

Momentos después Korra ya estaba acostada en su camilla, mientras observaba como Asami revisaba a Kuvira a unos metros de donde estaba ella.

\- En su muñeca y muslo encontré trozos de huesos que no fueron retirados después de fracturas previas – informaba Asami mientras colocaba un vendaje en el brazo de donde habían extraído el chip -. En su cuerpo tiene cuatro heridas de balas. Cuatro _nuevas_ , quiero decir.

Kuvira escuchaba todo en silencio, atenta a las acciones de aquella doctora, quien parecía no temerle por todo lo que había hecho. Su intento de intimidación no surgía ningún efecto en ella, quien continuaba hablando de su estado de salud.

\- Lo que más me preocupa – continuó Asami -, es el trozo de metralla alojada cerca de su espina dorsal. Si lo dejo allí, puede dañar un nervio y paralizar la parte inferior de su cuerpo, teniente Kuvira.

Esto último llamó la atención de la aludida, quien levantó su mirada hasta encontrarse con una preocupada mirada de la doctora. Contrariada, Kuvira bajó la vista, continuando en silencio. Korra que había visto toda la escena sonrió silenciosamente. Asami era excelente haciendo sentir culpable a las personas por sus propios actos, ella lo sabía muy bien.

\- Es un milagro que siga viva – finalizó Asami -. No pierda su única vida imprudentemente. Su compañera de al lado es igual que usted – dijo, dirigiendo ahora toda aquella frustración hacia la capitana, quien de inmediato se puso en alerta, descendiendo su mirada, enfocándose de inmediato en el yeso que le habían colocado en su brazo derecho -. Es alguien que sinceramente está mal de la cabeza – continuó, acercándose a Korra -. No iba a decir esto, pero… ¿recuerdas al viejo soldado que conocí en la Isla?

\- ¿A quién te refieres? – preguntó alarmada Korra, irguiéndose lentamente en su cama, atenta a lo que Asami pudiera decir, ya que toda esa habitación había sido completamente intervenida, con micrófonos ocultos en varios puntos, de manera que todo lo que dijeran en la habitación seria escuchado por varios soldados.

\- Ya sabes – continuó Asami -, el que me gritó antes de siquiera conocerme. Esa persona fea que te disciplinó – continuó, describiendo perfectamente al teniente Tenzin, quien sorprendido escuchaba aquella conversación, la misma que estaban escuchando varios soldados más, que no sabían qué cara poner al ver como alguien insultaba a su superior -. Él vino al medicub antes, y nos interrogó sobre todos los medicamentos y pastillas ¿acaso somos sus subordinados o qué?

Pero antes de que Asami continuara con su descargo contra el teniente Tenzin, Korra rápidamente se incorporó, tapando la boca de Asami que de inmediato se resistió, incapaz de comprender tanta rudeza de la capitana. De inmediato, cuando Korra la tranquilizó, se llevó una mano hasta su boca, indicando que no hablara, y fue cuando escribió en su mano que había micrófonos escondidos, por lo que no debía insultar.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? – susurró alarmada Asami, pero Korra le indicó que debía continuar hablando -. Lo que quiero decir… es que… ¿no crees que lo notó? Estaba tan feliz de verlo – continuó, mintiendo -, casi corrí a abrazarlo. Estoy segura de que lo sabe. Es un gran hombre.

\- Ya veo – dijo Korra, mientras intentaba escribir algo en un papel que había ahí encima -. ¿Y cómo está tu padre?

\- ¿Qué? Oh, bueno… presume de que cocina para mí y gasta mi dinero.

Asami continuo con aquella conversación, y mientras estaba en ello Korra le reveló lo que había escrito _"Necesito un lugar privado para hablar con Kuvira"_

\- Él está muy _bien_ … - continuó Asami, ideando algo con lo cual pudiera ayudar.

\- No pude saludarlo apropiadamente – continuó Korra, mirando a todos los rincones, pensando en cómo sacar a Kuvira de allí -. Tengamos una cita, _escoge el lugar de encuentro_.

\- _¿Realmente debería?_ – preguntó Asami, refiriéndose realmente a si aquello era un buen plan, si no había un riesgo muy grande en sacar a Kuvira de allí -. _No quiero. Tampoco le gustará a mi papá._

\- _No te preocupes_.

\- _Tú no cumples tus promesas._

 _\- Es una petición especial_ – imploró Korra, observando fijamente a Kuvira, diciéndole a Asami con la mirada que esto era realmente importante. Necesitaba que la ayudase.

\- A partir de ahora – respondió Asami -, _no me abandones cuando estés ebria_ – y finalizando su conversación secreta con Korra, se volteó para dirigirse a Kuvira, quien esperaba ajena a todo lo que ellas habían hablado -. Teniente Kuvira, por favor venga a la sala de tomografías en media hora. Necesito hacerle más pruebas. _Llegue a tiempo. Hay una larga lista de espera._

Korra asintió, aliviada en respuesta. Ella la ayudaría.

Terminado eso, ella abandonó la habitación, y cuando iba doblando por el pasillo sin querer chocó con Tenzin, quien venía a encontrarse con Korra después de haber escuchado toda la conversación. Asami se disculpó de inmediato por su error y cuando comprendió de quién se trataba, involuntariamente soltó un grito, que de inmediato acalló, ya que, a fin de cuentas, ella _no debía saber_ que había micrófonos en la sala, y menos que el Teniente sabía que ella lo había insultado.

\- ¡Teniente Tenzin! – lo saludó, demasiado efusiva -. ¡Oh! Que casualidad que nos encontremos así. Es bueno verlo.

\- Bueno, digamos… que me ha abrazado – repitió Tenzin tenso, aun repitiendo mentalmente las palabras dichas por Asami.

\- ¿Cómo? – repitió esta, haciéndose la incomprendida.

\- Nos encontramos cada vez que hay un tema de importancia nacional – corrigió Tenzin, incómodo.

\- Tiene razón. Debe estar ocupado, discúlpeme entonces – se excusó Asami, y de inmediato se alejó rápidamente, caminando lo más rápido luchando con las ganas de correr por la vergüenza hasta que llegó a la consulta de su amiga Katara.

De inmediato Asami cerró la puerta, mirando antes hacia ambos lados, cerciorándose de que nadie la hubiese seguido.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Katara al verla tan nerviosa -. ¿Qué pasa? Te informo que tengo una larga lista de pacientes.

\- Necesito diez minutos – le pidió Asami, sentándose en uno de sus asientos -. Este es el único lugar sin micrófonos ocultos escuchando.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Es mejor si no lo sabes. La necesito ahora mismo.

Diez minutos después y tanto Korra como Kuvira se encontraban en la consulta de Katara, completamente a solas. La teniente esperaba en silencio, lista para que la capitana le dijera qué rayos hacían ahí.

\- Acá no hay micrófonos – dijo Korra, paseándose libremente por la habitación -. Así que puedes sentirte libre de decir _lo que quieras_. Pude conseguir este espacio fuera de la vista de mi equipo. Tenemos diez minutos a lo mucho. Estoy tratando de ayudar. Esta es tu última oportunidad.

Kuvira la miró detenidamente, buscando la verdad en los ojos de la capitana. Pero nunca había tenido motivos para desconfiar de ella. Aunque era el enemigo, Korra había demostrado ser una enemiga ejemplar, correcta como pocos, alguien extrañamente confiable con un retorcido sentido del humor.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? – continuó Korra -. Averiguamos que el Sargento de tu antigua división tiene algo que ver en un caso ocurrido en la Nación del Fuego – esa información llamó la atención de Kuvira, al fin lo había conseguido -. ¿Por qué lo mataste?

\- Devuélveme mis cosas primero – demandó. Entonces Korra se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su camisón de paciente, sacando la misma bolsa que le había entregado Bolin, la cual de inmediato entregó a Kuvira.

\- Entonces, comenzaré las preguntas – dijo la capitana -. ¿Qué hay en ese chip?

Kuvira esperó unos momentos, aun sorprendida de la facilidad y cierta despreocupación con que Korra hacía todo eso, aun a espaldas de su propio equipo. Pero ya no había tiempo, tenía que confiar en ella.

\- Recibimos un aviso de que nuestro mejor personal de las Fuerzas Especiales estaba siendo contratados como sicarios por la mafia de diferentes naciones – comenzó Kuvira -. Además, traficaban información a altos precios. Esos bastardos – escupió Kuvira -. Mi misión, era eliminar a los traidores, y averiguar sobre la persona que organizaba los trabajos.

\- ¿Descubriste alguna evidencia del autor intelectual?

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas? Debes haberlo visto por ti misma – respondió, mostrándole el chip. A lo que Korra sonrió.

\- Al parecer, tiene un código muy difícil de descifrar… ¿cuál es la contraseña? O mejor aún, solo dime lo que hay en él.

Kuvira sonrió mientras sacaba el chip de la bolsa, y de inmediato se lo llevó a la boca, rompiéndolo con los dientes hasta que finalmente se lo tragó.

\- No gracias. Mi gobierno se hará cargo de sus propios problemas.

\- Tu gobierno ya está haciendo algo. Tu Comandante viene en camino, en este instante, a buscarte…

Aquella información tuvo un fuerte impacto en Kuvira, la cual se puso rígida en el mismo momento en que se enteró. Korra continuó presionando.

\- Mañana por la mañana te entregaremos al Reino Tierra.

.

.

Suki estaba terminando de revisar por última vez a Kuvira, quien ahora dormía sedada sobre la camilla, lista para ser trasladada apenas llegaran a buscarla. Los guardias que custodiaban la sala asintieron y juntos salieron todos de la habitación. Fue entonces cuando Kuvira abrió los ojos. En realidad, ella nunca había sido anestesiada, pero eso solo lo sabía ella.

El tiempo corría, y ella tenía que desaparecer antes de ahí. En silencio se levantó y cogiendo vendajes que había en el mesón cubrió sus pies y puños, ya que no tenía calzado y otra ropa que vestir. Luego, cogió el sujetador metálico de donde pendían las bolsas de suero y sangre, y con ello trabó la puerta, ayudada también por la cama, que de inmediato movió. Cuando terminó supo que era el momento de escapar, y tomando un tubo de oxígeno lo arrojó contra la ventana, rompiéndola, abriendo su vía de escape.

Aquel sonido alarmó a los guardias apostados afuera de la puerta, y en cuando intentaron abrir sin éxito supieron que Kuvira intentaba escapar. De inmediato comenzaron a abalanzarse contra la puerta, informando de la situación de inmediato.

Mientras tanto, Kuvira estaba colgando de la ventana, en uno de los pisos más alto del edificio, es por eso que se balanceó con cuidado hasta que cogió el vuelo necesario para impactar con el vidrio de la ventana del piso inferior, rompiéndola al tiempo en que ella ingresaba violentamente, revotando en una camilla junto a varios trozos y filosas esquirlas de vidrio, para luego caer pesadamente al suelo, en el cual profirió un aullido de dolor, observando molesta como sus heridas comenzaban a abrirse.

Pero no había tiempo para reclamar.

Inmediatamente se puso de pie, pero cuando se dio cuenta, una pistola alzada apuntaba directamente a su frente, y la mano que sostenía aquella arma no era de nadie menos que de Korra, quien se había adelantado a sus acciones.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó esta, cuando Kuvira se detuvo frente a ella, agarrándose el brazo adolorido -. En nuestro país, no puedes salir sin el permiso de un médico.

\- Hazte a un lado – amenazó Kuvira -. Tengo una misión que terminar.

\- Creo que te dije que serías transferida en la mañana. ¿Estás tratando de evitar… al Comandante que viene por ti? – pero como siempre, el silencio de Kuvira era estoico -. Pensé en por qué viniste a buscarme. Soy tu amiga en la distancia, porque tu enemigo… es también mi enemigo ¿cierto?... ¿Traicionaste a tu país, o… tu país te traicionó?

Kuvira se adelantó un paso. Su mirada había cambiado, era como si luchara entre sincerarse con ella y pedirle ayuda, o seguir tal cual estaba, sufriendo todo eso en silencio. Lentamente alzo su mano, hasta tomar la pistola que Korra apuntaba a su cabeza, y guiándola la llevo hasta su pecho, apuntándola directamente hacia aquel órgano que bombeaba toda la sangre.

\- Un guerrero – dijo con sus ojos brillantes -, nunca traiciona a su país… Por favor, ayúdame a escapar – le pidió, tomando sus entre sus manos la pistola, sujetando firmemente la mano de Korra.

\- Morirás si vuelves – le dijo temerosa, esperando que aquella mujer recobrara la razón.

\- Independiente de quién traicionó a quien, hay algo que debo terminar.

\- ¡Dije que vas a morir!

\- Incluso si lo hago… prefiero morir en mi tierra natal. Por favor déjame ir.

Korra cerró por un instante los ojos, y rápidamente los abrió para soltar el agarre de Kuvira y nuevamente volver a apuntar hacia su frente. Estaba molesta.

\- También soy un soldado que lleva a cabo una misión para mi país… No puedo dejarte ir. Además, diré que aquel plato que me compraste allá en Ba Sing Se, se pagó generosamente con aquel tiroteo – le dijo, dejando en claro que no le debía nada.

.

.

Una hora después, Kuvira iba esposada en un vehículo, custodiada por cuatro hombres. Entre sus manos tenía un pequeño envoltorio de una golosina que Korra le había entregado, como regalo de despedida. Qué extraña mujer. No había tenido la oportunidad de compartir mucho con ella, pero hasta ahora no sabía qué rayos pasaba por su cabeza. Como sea, no tenía ánimo de comer algo dulce en ese momento, así que pronto guardó la golosina en uno de sus bolsillos, esperando comerlo más adelante. Si es que tenía la oportunidad.

.

.

* * *

\- ¿Viste a tu amiga irse? – preguntaba Asami a una cabizbaja Korra -. Tu amiga dejó el hospital sin la aprobación del médico. Por ahí se fue, supongo – dijo, indicando la ventana rota junto a la camilla en la cual reposaba Korra, avergonzada.

\- No es tan cercana como para despedirse – respondió la capitana, observando como el viento ingresaba por aquel gran agujero. Pero el rostro serio de Asami no cambió, por lo que intentó otra táctica -. Ah, ah, creo que me duele – dijo acostándose en la camilla.

\- Siéntate derecha – la detuvo enseguida, sin creerse nada.

\- Sí, señora – obedeció.

\- ¿Rompiste esa ventana tu misma?

\- No fui yo. Mi amiga que se marchó lo hizo.

\- Entonces ¿rompiste la ventana de abajo?

\- También lo hizo ella – dijo, tragando saliva.

\- ¿Supongo que tú, como amiga de esa amiga, pagarás por la reparación?

\- Bueno, como dije antes… no éramos tan cercanas.

\- ¿Sabes lo mucho que el director me regañó por las ventanas?

\- ¿Eh? ¿dónde está ahora? – dijo falsamente molesta -. No tiene derecho de tratar a mi novia así.

\- Mi novia fue hospitalizada con una persona de la resistencia del Reino Tierra – puntualizó Asami, indicando que ella no tenía voz acá.

\- Está bien.

\- Tsk – emitió Asami, observando su celular que vibraba por una llamada -. Volveré en dos horas. Espera hasta que tu intravenosa se termine y quédate aquí. Ni se te ocurra huir.

Korra asintió, y con una sonrisa en sus labios esperó hasta que Asami saliera de la habitación para de inmediato quitarse todos los cables que tenía conectada. No podía esperar. Tenía un trabajo que hacer.

Mientras tanto Asami iba camino a la recepción de donde había sido llamada. Justo estaba Aang en el mesón llenando algunos papeles cuando un ejecutivo del hospital recibió a la doctora.

\- ¿Me llamaron de la administración del Hospital? – preguntó, observando al hombre que se dirigía hacia ellos.

\- Así es, es por la factura de las ventanas rotas. Escuché que es la guardiana de la señorita Korra – indicó el hombre.

\- Oh… no creo que sea una mujer que necesite de una tutora – dijo, un poco confundida.

\- Dos ventanas han sido rotas. El daño no fue provocado por una emergencia o desastre natural. Alguien tiene que pagar los daños.

\- No creo que deba ser yo.

\- El director me dijo que las facturara a su nombre – agregó el hombre.

\- También pienso que eso es lo correcto – dijo Aang, sonriéndole a Asami.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo…?! – le gritó alterada, pero de inmediato Aang se calló -. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Soy el doctor encargado de la sala de abajo, cuya la ventana también la rompió Korra.

\- ¡No fue ella! Fue la mujer del Reino tierra quien la rompió.

\- Pero ella volvió a su país, así que, deberías…

\- Silencio – lo calló Asami, y Aang obedeció.

Con una sonrisa, el joven médico se disculpó ya que su celular había sonado y cuando respondió, su sonrisa cada vez se ampliaba más y más, dirigiéndoles jubilosas miradas a la doctora.

\- ¿En serio? ¡¿Ahora?! ¡¿Nacerá ahora?!

\- ¡¿Katara?! – le preguntó Asami, captando la información. Katara estaba por dar a luz.

\- ¡Llegaré enseguida! ¡Voy corriendo! – decía Aang mientras se alejaba hacia donde estaba Katara.

\- ¡Ve! ¡Ve! - lo despachó Asami, y sonriente se dirigió hacia el ejecutivo -. El bebé está en camino ¿no es una gran noticia? – dijo saltando de energía, con la cual aprovechó de dar la media vuelta, y salir corriendo de ahí.

\- Doctora Sato ¡doctora! – gritó el hombre, observando como Asami escapaba.

.

.

* * *

Kuvira había sido dirigida hacia un edificio. Subió custodiada por los mismos hombres en silencio hasta el último piso por un amplio ascensor. Una vez arriba, siempre en silencio la llevaron hasta una elegante sala en la cual había un sofisticado living dispuesto alrededor de una mesa de vidrio. Era un ambiente muy iluminado, ya que las amplias ventanas permitían el paso de la luz, así como también permitían que ojos indiscretos monitorearan la escena. Todo eso era demasiado conocido para Kuvira, y ella aceptó su destino.

\- La gente de Ciudad república habla sobre las familias separadas en el Reino Tierra, de la guerra y cooperación económica – habló un hombre sentado de espaldas a la puerta -. Creen que el futuro depende de las negociaciones de paz. Sin embargo – dijo levantándose, para dirigirse a Kuvira -, entre más altas las vallas, más seguro es. Es mejor si la resistencia del Reino Tierra y el mundo siguen distantes. Esperen afuera – le indicó a los hombres que custodiaban a la mujer, dejándolos solos a los dos en aquella sala.

A Kuvira le desataron las esposas, pero esta se quedó en la misma posición, observando sin ninguna emoción en su rostro al comandante que tenía frente a ella.

\- Mis ideas no se han equivocado. Si quieres obtener lo que deseas… las amenazas son mejores que hablar, y la tensión es mejor que la paz – continuó -. Es agradable volver a verla, Teniente Mayor Kuvira.

\- Ahora reportaré mi misión – dijo esta, sin devolverle el saludo, observando como el comandante se dirigía calmadamente hasta posicionarse junto al gran ventanal -. Castigué al Sargento que había mancillado el honor de la nación. También identifiqué la voz que dio la orden – continuó, mirando acusadoramente el comandante. Él había dado la orden, era él el enemigo de la nación y Kuvira no podía hacer nada.

\- Estupendo – respondió sonriente el tipo -. Supe que también obtuviste el archivo de la transacción ¿dónde está el archivo? Viendo que Ciudad República está tranquila, quiere decir que no han descifrado aun el código. Debes tenerlo muy oculto en tu cuerpo, por tu entrenamiento.

En ese momento un pequeño punto rojo se posicionó en el pecho de Kuvira, a la altura de su corazón. No se sorprendió de eso. La gran ventana detrás del comandante traidor le había dicho a gritos que ella sería el objetivo por saber la verdad. Su nación jamás la había traicionado, este sujeto lo había hecho.

\- Enterraré el secreto para siempre, junto con la traidora – amenazó el comandante, revelando que, efectivamente, que ella sería eliminada. Pero ahí se equivocaba. Ella no era la traidora -. Di tus últimas palabras.

Kuvira sonrió. Este era el momento, _su última oportunidad_.

\- Prepare un tazón de fideos típicos del Reino Tierra en la mesa durante mi funeral – pidió Kuvira con una sonrisa -. Si es posible, me gustaría el plato de aquel Hotel donde fui a comerlo con el Equipo Alfa de Ciudad República.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres… ¿es todo lo que tienes que decir? – finalizó despectivo el hombre.

\- Puesto que he terminado, también terminaré mi última misión – dijo, poniéndose derecha, como buena militar -. En el nombre de mi país, eliminaré al Comandante traidor del Departamento de Seguridad del Estado.

Y finalizado esto, rápidamente cogió por el cuello una botella de vodka en una de sus manos, rompiéndola en la mesa que había cerca, y de inmediato se echó a correr alzando la botella rota, lista para insertarla en el cuello de aquel despreciable hombre. Pero no alcanzó a dar dos pasos más cuando una bala atravesó el vidrio del ventanal impactándose en Kuvira, deteniendo de inmediato su intento de ataque, arrojándola violentamente contra la mesa, de la cual no se volvió a levantar mientras un hilo se sangre comenzó a manchar la suave alfombra que había debajo.

El hombre observó todo el intento de Kuvira sin asustarse. Su futuro ya estaba sellado desde el instante en que había ingresado a Ciudad República. Por lo que él solo procedió a correr las cortinas, le dedicó una última mirada al cuerpo inerte de la que había sido su mejor soldado, y luego abandonó la habitación.

El Comandante tenía otros asuntos que atender, una reunión con la Secretaria de Seguridad de Ciudad República Zhu Li, tenía que terminar la segunda reunión pactada. Él se mostraba confiado, de todas formas, no quería negociar, a él le convenía que la resistencia siguiera de enemiga con todo el mundo.

Pronto ya se encontraba en la oficina en donde tenía que presentar _sus demandas_ , y la secretaria confundida ya había terminado de leer el breve informe que él le había entregado, en representación de la Resistencia del Reino Tierra.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Zhu Li.

\- Son las condiciones acordabas previamente, sobre el asunto de las familias separadas.

\- Creo que hemos demostrado de buena fe enviando a la Teniente Mayor Kuvira de regreso.

\- Pensé que a Ciudad República le gustaba mantener conversaciones. Estoy sugiriendo que sigamos hablando antes de que se cumplan los términos del documento.

\- Creo que estos términos exponen que usted no se preocupa por la reunión de las familias separadas. Es decir, la Resistencia quiere renunciar a todo diálogo con Ciudad República. A eso suena ¿estoy en lo correcto?

El hombre de inmediato soltó una risa, que jamás fue compartida por la Secretaria de Seguridad. Ella se encontraba completamente seria.

\- Lo bueno de nuestras conversaciones – continuó el hombre -, es que no necesitamos traductores. Entonces… tomaré esto como su respuesta. Ahora, me marcharé.

\- Por favor tome asiento – pidió Zhu Li -. Creo que necesita mirar esto antes de salir – le dijo, extendiéndole una tableta en donde se mostraba una gran factura.

El comandante observó desconfiado lo que ella le indicaba, y cuando vio su nombre en aquel informe sus ojos parecieron salirse de sus orbitas. Eso no debería estar ahí. Kuvira había muerto con ellos.

\- Veo que ha hecho mucho dinero traicionando a sus hombres – indicó Zhu Li, sacando sus anteojos y limpiando despreocupada el vidrio -. ¿Cuántos ceros son esos?

El Comandante no esperó más. Dejando el dispositivo en la mesa, sin decir nada rápidamente se apresuró a abandonar la oficina. Debía salir pronto de allí, se repetía mil veces, mientras su mente luchaba por buscar el cómo ellos habían dado con dicho documento que lo incriminaba directamente. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Kuvira era la única que lo sabía, y estaba muerta ¿Cómo?

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, mientras el frío sudor bajó por su espalda, hasta que vio como un grupo de hombres se asomaba por delante. Cuando vio hacia atrás supo que estaba acorralada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que están intentando hacer? – amenazó cuando todos se acercaron.

\- Hemos recibido la orden de arrestarlo y de regresar a la Teniente Mayor Kuvira a Ba Sing Se.

\- ¿Kuvira? – repitió el hombre sin entenderlo -, ¿sigue viva? - y aquella última pregunta fue la encargada de sepultarlo.

.

.

* * *

Korra tenía plena visual de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel edificio. No solo veía, sino que también escuchaba y grababa todo.

A través del lente de su fusil de francotirador observaba todos los movimientos de Kuvira, esperando el momento oportuno _de ayudarla_. Mientras tanto su equipo estaba detrás de ella, cubriendo sus espaldas. Habían llegado hace pocos minutos, reduciendo de inmediato a los sicarios que planeaban matar a la Teniente Mayor, pasando a ocupar ella el puesto de francotirador. Pero eso no lo sabían los enemigos.

\- "Enterraré el secreto para siempre, junto con la traidora" – escuchó Korra que decía el Comandante. Era la última oportunidad de Kuvira de dejarla ayudar. Debía darle algo.

\- "Si es posible, me gustaría el plato de _aquel Hotel donde fui a comerlo con el Equipo Alfa de Ciudad República_ " – escuchó que Kuvira decía.

¡Esa era la pista! ¡Kuvira lo había dicho! Y rápidamente observó como ésta se abalanzaba contra el Comandante, por lo que Korra rápidamente disparó hacia el _hombro_ de Kuvira, cuyo impacto bastó para hacerla voltear y caer sobre la mesa de aquella habitación, escondiendo la falsa gravedad de su herida, haciéndole creer al hombre que ella estaba muerta.

Todo había sido una trampa. Y él, había caído.

\- Descifré la contraseña – dijo Korra por radio, observando con rabia como el hombre simplemente dejaba el "cuerpo" de Kuvira y se iba -. La contraseña contiene las coordenadas del GPS del Hotel de Ba Sing Se.

Esa información era la clave que necesitaban para abrir los archivos que contenía el chip de Kuvira. Y por radio le informaron que ya tenían total acceso a él. Korra sonrió. La misión se había llevado a cabo con éxito.

\- "Las Fuerzas Especiales de Ciudad República disparan muy mal" – oyó que decía Kuvira -. "Ni siquiera estuvieron cerca de un área letal" – rió.

.

.

* * *

\- Está viniendo. Diez metros – informaba Bolin observado por la puerta entreabierta.

Korra apurada se estaba colocando la bata de paciente en la sala donde se suponía que debía estar recostada, mientras Asami se acercaba cada vez más. Pero el yeso de su mano le estaba dificultado la acción, ya no había tiempo y aun llevaba puesto sus pantalones.

\- ¡Date prisa! ¡cinco metros! – la apuraba Bolin.

\- ¡Ah! ¡No puedo quitarme los pantalones debido al yeso! – gritó frustrada la capitana.

\- ¿Por qué te lo pusiste de nuevo? – preguntó entre dientes Bolin, observándola con mirada asesina.

\- Quería cometer un crimen perfecto.

\- ¡Está aquí! – exclamó, ingresando rápidamente a la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta.

Asami ingresó un segundo después, encontrándose a Bolin apoyado en un mueble mientras _leía_ un libro, y a Korra acostada en su camilla, tapada, mientras dormía plácidamente.

\- Acaba de dormirse – indicó el Sargento cuando Asami observó a la capitana.

\- Es bueno dormir mucho. Espero que no haya salido.

\- Por supuesto que no – mintió Bolin.

\- Muy bien – sonrió Asami -. Regresaré cuando esté despierta.

\- Está bien.

El sargento esperó a que la doctora abandonara la habitación y de inmediato Korra se incorporó en su cama.

\- Ah, eso estuvo cerca – dijo, sonriendo triunfal, mientras se levantaba hasta pararse junto a la cama.

Bolin de inmediato fue hasta su lado para ayudarla a quitarse los pantalones. Dejó su libro sobre la cama y estaba desabrochando los botones de su amiga cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente, dando paso al semblante de la doctora rodeado de un halo de fuego. O eso pensó ver Bolin, quien de inmediato saltó hacia la cama, cubriéndose con las mantas. Korra no atinó a nada más que coger el libro y taparse el rostro con él.

\- Acaba de dormirse – dijo Korra desde detrás del libro, sin atreverse a mirar a Asami.

\- Así parece – respondió fríamente la doctora -. Debe ser duro para el Sargento Bolin cuidar de ella – agregó, refiriéndose a Korra -. ¿Sabes? No puedo creer que haya perdido el sueño por alguien que se comporta de esta manera.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó lentamente Korra.

Asami suspiró, y observando como Bolin sacaba su rostro desde debajo de las mantas decidió que no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Era una pérdida de tiempo.

Cuando Asami se fue, Korra soltó el libro completamente abatida. Prefería mil veces a que le disparasen a que Asami se molestara con ella, y aun así ella seguía ocasionando todo eso, pero jamás era a propósito.

Bolin se levantó de la cama, observando el semblante decaído de su amiga. Pero no la podía alentar, había sido su culpa. Todo por ese maldito yeso.

\- ¿Un crimen perfecto? – se burló, y de inmediato su vista se posó en el agujero de la ventana -. ¿Cómo planeas pagar la ventana?

\- En realidad tengo una gran idea – respondió -. ¿Por qué no lo dividimos como verdaderos amigos?

\- Ah ¿esa es la gran idea?

\- Ahora mismo, mi salario está reducido.

\- Eso también lo tienes merecido.

.

.

Asami se había puesto a caminar sin un rumbo fijo. Estaba decepcionada, y lo peor de todo era que sabía que se sentiría así. Era un sentimiento masoquista. Había entrado por segunda vez deseando que Korra siguiera durmiendo, a sabiendas que sabía que no lo estaba. Eso más la molestaba.

Y sus pasos pronto la guiaron hasta el lobby del hospital, donde sorprendida observó que Opal estaba sentada en el área de espera, con la mirada perdida mientras sostenía una bolsa de regalo entre sus manos. Sin tener nada más que hacer, decidió ir a acompañarla, sentándose a su lado.

\- Ha pasado un tiempo ¿cómo has estado? – la saludó Opal cuando la doctora se hubo acomodado junto a ella.

\- Cada día está lleno de incidentes – suspiró Asami -. ¿Viniste a ver a Korra?

\- Sí. No está muerta ¿verdad?

\- Todavía no. Aunque, probablemente, termine matándola pronto.

\- Adelante – coincidió Opal.

\- Bolin también está allí.

\- Lo sé. Vi su auto mientras estacionaba. Por eso sigo aquí – respondió.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿peleaste con él?

\- No. Terminamos… No tenemos nada que ver el uno con el otro.

\- ¿En serio? ¿por qué? ¿cuándo? – pero Asami de inmediato se detuvo con el interrogatorio. Presentía que compartía los sentimientos de Opal -. Lo entiendo…

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Simplemente lo hago – volvió a suspirar -. Están en la habitación 710.

.

.

Momentos después, Korra extrañamente se sintió fuera de lugar ¿por qué? se supone que ella era la "enferma", se supone que la gente venía a visitarla y a preguntarle cómo estaba. Pero desde que había ingresado Opal a su habitación, el ambiente se había enrarecido. Se sentía como si ella fuese la única que evitara que una gran bomba estallase, y eso no era precisamente placentero.

\- ¿Soy la única que se siente incómoda? – preguntó, mientras miraba a ambos lados de la cama, donde estaban Opal y Bolin, ambos sin mirarse -. Si viniste a verme, deberías ser más solidaria con la enferma.

\- Vi que tu novia está muy preocupada por ti ¿quieres que la traiga? – amenazó Opal, sabiendo que éstas habían peleado.

\- No gracias, ella ya se fue preocupada – respondió sonriendo con ironía.

\- Puedo ver que lo estás haciendo bien – ironizó la Teniente, y enseguida extendió el regalo que traía -. Ten, ahora me iré.

\- Oh, somos amigos, no tenías por qué traer algo como esto – respondió sonriente Korra mientras abría su regalo. Y mientras lo hacía se dirigió hacia Bolin -. Hey, si trajo esto por lo menos debes traerle una silla para que se siente.

\- Ustedes dos pueden hablar – dijo Bolin, haciendo el ademán de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

\- Me iré – repitió Opal.

\- Yo me iré – dijo Bolin.

\- ¿Con quién estaré si los dos se van? – se lamentó Korra observando aquel infantil comportamiento.

\- Descansa, Korra – finalizó Opal, y pronto se encaminó hacia la puerta, abandonando la habitación.

\- Eres un tonto – dijo la capitana a Bolin cuando estuvieron solos -. Hice todo lo posible para que se quedara.

\- Por eso te detuve.

\- Hm, ya veo ¿es una pelea que no puede ser resuelta así? ¿qué es? ¿por qué terminaron? – preguntó, demasiado familiarizada con el comportamiento de la pareja.

\- Solicité mi baja – respondió Bolin, tomando su tiempo.

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué?

\- Esa fue la única elección que… que podía hacer – respondió con dificultad.

Korra se irguió aún sentada en su cama. Su rostro estaba serio, como pocas veces.

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué? – repitió, inconforme con la respuesta de su subordinado.

\- Lo siento…

\- ¿Cómo…?... ¿cómo puedes tomar esa decisión solo? – preguntó, angustiada -... Estoy decepcionada.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Lo sabe Opal?

\- Ella estaba allí cuando fui a hablar con el Comandante.

Korra estaba sorprendida. Vaya problema en el que estaba su amigo, y se lo había ganado en base a su estupidez y terquedad.

\- Eres un estúpido… Ve por ella – dijo Korra, llamando la atención del decaído sargento -. Renunciaste a tu vida por ella. No la hagas esperar demasiado tiempo.

Ante esa orden, Bolin salió enseguida detrás de Opal. Y mientras la buscaba por el hospital se reprochó el por qué siempre tenía que esperar a que alguien le dijera qué hacer para darse cuenta de su error. Cientos de veces pensaba estas cosas, pero de inmediato las olvidaba cuando estaba ante la férrea presencia de ella, de su carácter tan fuerte y arrebatador que lo hacía ponerse de inmediato a la defensiva, defendiendo aquellas ideas de las cuales tanto se arrepentía más tarde.

La buscó por todas partes, hasta que por fin la encontró con la vista perdida y los ojos enrojecidos mirando hacia la nada. Bolin no se acercó a ella. Alejado unos veinte pasos decidió esperar, y así estuvieron por mucho tiempo.

Era un cuadro bastante melancólico, una acción carente de movimiento en el cual había dos espectadores observando.

\- ¿Qué crees que están haciendo? – preguntó Suki observando a la pareja detenida.

\- En mi opinión – respondió Sokka -, discutieron, y la teniente probablemente terminó con él… por el bien del Sargento Bolin. Es porque la Teniente Opal no puede rendirse, porque ella… es una buena mujer – dijo, mirando a Suki.

Suki sonrió, receptiva a las dobles intenciones del comentario.

\- En mi opinión, el Sargento Bolin quiere ir tras la teniente, pero no puede hacerlo. Quiere mantener el orgullo de ella quien lo ha ocultado muy bien. Debido a eso el sargento es un buen hombre – respondió Suki.

\- ¿Qué harás esta noche? Si no tienes nada especial, vamos a cenar.

.

.

Mientras tanto Korra observó satisfecha por la televisión de su habitación cómo el conflicto de la Resistencia del Reino Tierra parecía llegar a su fin. Las noticias habían cubierto toda la información que había sido revelada gracias a Kuvira. Ella al fin había vuelto en paz a su nación, en la cual no la esperaba nadie para matarla. Al contrario, era toda una heroína, pero como todos los integrantes de las Fuerzas Especiales, eso nadie jamás lo sabría.

Con una triste sonrisa decidió apagar la televisión, y justo cuando lo hizo Asami ingresaba a la estancia, sacándose de inmediato su bata blanca, mientras dejaba salir un alarido de cansancio.

\- No te asustes, no estoy de servicio – respondió, mientras dejaba a un lado la ropa.

\- ¿Por qué no te fuiste a casa? – preguntó Korra sorprendida.

\- Eso es porque continúo siendo tu guardiana.

\- ¿Cuándo me darán de alta? – preguntó -, ¿puedo quedarme una semana más? Me encanta verte una vez cada dos horas… para un chequeo, claro.

\- Si te encanta tanto ¿por qué saliste? ¿adónde fuiste?

\- A la azotea a tomar aire – respondió. Y eso era parcialmente cierto, había ido a una azotea, pero no necesariamente a la del hospital, y menos a tomar aire.

\- Puedo ir allí a comprobarlo. Hay cámaras en todo el lugar.

\- No dije que fui a la azotea de este edificio…

Con eso Asami captó el mensaje.

\- ¿Fuiste… a la tienda departamental? – preguntó, invocando aquel código secreto.

Korra asintió en silencio. Era todo lo que podía decir.

\- ¿Fuiste con tu amiga? – a lo que Korra volvió a asentir, con una pequeña sonrisa que pronto se esfumó -. ¿Por qué has regresado sola?

\- Tomamos diferentes caminos…

Asami supo que había llegado a su límite de información, y estaba bien. A pesar de siempre querer conocer la verdad sabía que no podía, pero no tenía un real drama con ello, ya que Korra estaba siendo sincera con ella. Confiaba en ella.

\- No me siento muy bien – agregó Korra después de un silencio -. ¿Podrías consolarme en vez de regañarme?

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó preocupada, ya que Korra nunca pedía eso.

\- Estoy tranquila, pero… no sé si mi amiga está viva o muerta.

Asami no sabía cómo consolar eso, y eso la contrarió. Su primer impulso fue correr a abrazar a aquel pichón desamparado bajo la lluvia que simulaba ser Korra, pero antes de que la acción ganara recordó el modus operandi de la capitana. Ella jamás consolaba, al contrario, cambiaba de tema. Era como si una preocupación o _cambio de enfoque_ eliminara la preocupación presente. Y aun enfadada por el engaño de Korra, decidió que eso es lo que iba a hacer.

\- No eres la única que está preocupada por algo… Tu novia, también está preocupada por ti.

Aquello no había funcionado. Esa había sido la última carta que tenía para ganarse el perdón de Asami y ella no había tragado el anzuelo. Solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer, simplemente ser ella misma.

\- ¿Sabes si estas camas resisten el peso de dos personas? – preguntó, cambiando de tema -. Ven, sube a mi lado.

Veinte minutos más tarde y Korra fruncía sus labios en una mueca mientras observaba disgustada como Asami dormía plácidamente en una colcha abajo en el suelo. No había querido acostarse con ella y eso la indignaba.

\- ¿Cómo puede negarse? – se susurró a sí misma, aun sin poder creerlo -. ¿Serás así de difícil? Soy la paciente ¿sabes? No puedo hacer nada por mí misma.

\- Estabas lo suficientemente bien para visitar la tienda departamental – respondió tranquilamente Asami sin abrir sus ojos -. Yo necesito protegerme a mí misma.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- No estoy segura… Tengo sueño.

Korra sonrió y segundos después se dio vuelta, recostándose de espaldas en la cama.

\- Aang se convirtió en padre hoy en la tarde. Es niño – susurró Asami después de un tiempo -. Solo para tu información, por si planeas decirle algo.

\- Dile que estoy feliz por él.

\- Bueno.

El silencio volvió a hacerse. Korra no podía cerrar los ojos, no podía conciliar el sueño después de todo lo que había sucedido aquel día. Es ahora cuando necesitaba a alguien a su lado, y al fin lo tenía. Asami había demostrado que no parecía querer abandonarla, a pesar de todo lo que ella hiciera.

\- Te preocupé – dijo Korra -. Lo siento… Además, salvaste mi vida. Muchas gracias.

\- ¿Por qué siempre… nos agradecemos entre sí por salvar la vida del otro? – preguntó Asami -. Otras parejas… se agradecen entre sí por llevar al otro a su casa, o por hacer algo especial en su aniversario ¿no es así?

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Vi la clase de paz que has mantenido… en las noticias – dijo Asami, secretamente orgullosa por Korra -. Pero…. Si realmente lo sientes, no aparezcas ante mí cubierta de sangre. No sin prepararme antes. Por favor…

\- Entendido.

\- ¿Aun quieres… que suba contigo? – preguntó azorada.

Korra reveló una brillante sonrisa en su rostro mientras se volteaba a ver a Asami. Aquella invitación, y la corrida de las mantas indicándole que era más que bienvenida a su lado bastó para que la doctora se levantara de su improvisada cama y se ubicara junto a Korra.

Hablaron diferentes cosas por mucho tiempo, hasta que poco a poco las voces se fueron apagando, fusionándose en el silencio que solo era interrumpido por unas sincronizadas respiraciones que parecían bailar acompasadas en medio de la noche.

 _No puedo recordar quién se durmió primero. Fue un día largo y pesado… y estaba en sus brazos. Brillé intensamente toda la noche en sus brazos, como una mujer que era profundamente amada._

 _Esa película que nos perdimos… ¿tiene un final feliz o triste?_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _~o~_**


	22. La promesa de más de un año

**La promesa de más de un año**

El día estaba precioso, desde su perspectiva. El cielo plateado amenazaba con desatar pronto la lluvia y ella desde adentro observaba el panorama como si de una niña se tratase, empañando el vidrio que la separaba, y protegía, del exterior. La doctora pronto apareció, sonriendo al verla tan sumergida en su ensoñación. Lucía tan tierna y frágil, escuchando música con unos audífonos, sonriéndole a la nada mientras esperaba en su silla de ruedas.

Pronto decidió que era hora de aparecer, y avanzó hasta quedar junto a la capitana, quien le dio la bienvenida con aquella contagiosa sonrisa.

\- ¿Ahora mismo no parezco una preciosa pintura? – le dijo, bromeando, a lo que Asami le correspondió con una risa.

\- Claro, te pasa con frecuencia – respondió la doctora -. Ya conseguí el alta médica. Puedes irte… Yo te llevaré – comunicó, asombrando a Korra -, hoy seré tu novia, no tu doctora.

\- ¿En serio?... será divertido. Vamos – dijo Korra, haciendo el ademán de ponerse de pie, pero Asami pronto la detuvo.

\- Aun no. Después de todo ese ejercicio que hiciste _sin mi autorización_ , y aun con la pierna maltrecha por una herida de bala… es mejor que la dejes descansar.

\- Vamos, no es para tanto.

\- No – amenazó, en un tono menos amigable, por lo que Korra desistió y volvió a acomodarse en aquella silla.

\- Tsk, pensé que sólo serías mi novia este día.

\- Lo soy, solo que no puedo evitar ser una novia preocupada – dijo sonriendo mientras cogía las manillas de la silla de ruedas para conducirla al exterior del hospital, en el cual una corriente de aire frío pronto les dio la bienvenida.

\- Es un hermoso día ¿no crees? – comentó Korra, volviendo su rostro hacia atrás para mirar a la doctora.

\- Hm, dudo de la definición de _hermosos_ que tienes.

\- ¿Quieres que volvamos juntas? – preguntó, haciendo caso omiso del comentario.

\- ¿Juntas?

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿planeabas ir con otra persona?

\- Sabes que eso no es posible – la increpó desde atrás -. Y ¿qué estabas escuchando?

\- Es mi favorita ¿quieres escuchar? – preguntó Korra, sacándose los audífonos que tenía apoyados alrededor de su cuello para extendérselos a Asami, quien se estiró hacia adelante para que Korra pudiera colocárselos.

Apenas estuvo lista, Korra sacó su celular y procedió a reproducir el audio. Asami esperó atenta para escuchar la música favorita de la capitana, pero la calidad del audio comenzó mal. Aun así, esperó hasta escuchar la voz.

 _"Si hubiera sabido que moriría así… te habría dicho lo que verdaderamente siento…_ "

Asami frunció el ceño extrañada… poco a poco comenzó a reconocer los diálogos, y luego su propia voz desesperaba en aquella grabación, hasta que estuvo completamente segura, y avergonzada rápidamente se quitó los audífonos, dando un grito de protesta, soltando la silla de ruedas.

\- ¡Korra! – exclamó, pero para ese entonces Korra había empezado a alejarse de ella, descendiendo cada vez más rápido por la pendiente en la cual la doctora había, erróneamente, decidido soltar la silla de rueda.

\- ¡Asami! ¡Asami! – gritaba la capitana conforme iba a agarrando más velocidad en la silla de ruedas.

Asami iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía detrás de ella, para cogerla a tiempo, pero la aceleración iba en aumento hasta que inevitablemente la silla dejó de descender en línea recta, chocando con la berma de peatones, accidente que mandó disparada a Korra directo al suelo.

\- ¡Oh no! – exclamó Asami apresurándose hacia la zona de impacto -. ¿Está bien?

\- No te preocupes, no me sucedió nada.

\- ¡La silla! ¿no le pasó nada? – preguntó la doctora, pasando de Korra para ir a revisar la silla de rueda un metro más allá.

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- ¡Es muy costosa! ¡y ya estoy pagando dos ventanales!

\- ¿Estás preocupada por una silla de ruedas? – exclamó Korra levantándose con dificultad de suelo -. Casi me matan diez minutos después de salir del hospital. Esto se podría considerar intento de homicidio – puntualizó.

\- ¿Y por qué estabas escuchando eso? ¿Cómo es que conseguiste esa grabación? – preguntó alterada.

\- Eso no importa – Korra se detuvo al lado de la silla, levantándola para chequear que estaba intacta, y de inmediato se dirigió a la doctora -. No satisfecha con arruinar autos, ¿ahora tu objetivo serán las sillas de ruedas? Escucha, no utilices el transporte público, lo digo por la seguridad de los ciudadanos.

\- Tsk – soltó Asami al tiempo que le daba un codazo, provocando que Korra emitiera un sonriente alarido de dolor.

.

.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y Asami estaba en sus últimas labores antes de acostarse. Hace un par de horas se había separado de Korra ya que a esta la habían llamado de la base, nada de lo que preocuparse, ya que no había utilizado la _palabra clave_. La doctora ya en su habitación, cogió su toalla y finalmente el celular, el cual había sonado, indicando que tenía un mensaje sin leer.

\- "¿Qué haces?" – preguntaba Korra.

\- "Voy a bañarme. Así que no te contestaré por un rato"

Apenas terminó de mensajear eso, una videollamada de la capitana ocupó su celular, por lo que Asami extendió su brazo, lista para hablar "en persona" con Korra.

\- Oh ¿tanto me echas de menos? – le contestó Asami, pero Korra solo la observó sería del otro lado de la pantalla.

\- ¿No dijiste que ibas a bañarte?

\- ¿Y?

\- Llevas puesta la ropa – puntualizó, provocando que Asami abriera la boca en una señal silenciosa de protesta.

\- ¿Por eso me llamaste? ¿no fue porque me extrañabas?

\- Te extraño en muchos sentidos.

\- Pervertida… Voy a quitarme la ropa después de colgar. Adiós – la despidió Asami, y de inmediato cortó y dejó su celular sobre una mesa.

Estaba comenzando a desabotonar su blusa cuando ahora fue su puerta la que sonó. Lanzando un suspiro de cansancio, lentamente se levantó para ir a atender, y cuando abrió la puerta exclamó sorprendida al ver que era Korra la que llamaba.

\- ¡Korra!

\- ¿Por qué mientes? Pensaba que ibas a quitarte la ropa – le dijo, mirándola de pies a cabeza mientras ingresaba con dos bolsas en sus manos, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la cocina.

\- Estarás en problemas – la increpó Asami, siguiéndola por detrás -. ¿Por qué estás aquí a estas horas? ¿saliste pronto del trabajo?

\- Estoy de baja por enfermedad – respondió Korra, mientras sacaba unas _latas_ de la bolsa -. Me duelen tanto las heridas que vine por una receta.

\- Entonces deberías ir al hospital – dijo Asami, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Tengo que ver a mi médico para que me dé una receta.

\- Hm – respondió poco convencida, pero la sorpresa de la cantidad de latas de cerveza que ésta seguía extrayendo llamó más su atención -. ¿Qué es todo esto? Todavía estás enferma.

\- Analgésicos – respondió Korra con una sonrisa -. Antes de conseguir mi receta, tenemos que ver esto primero. Oh, eso me recuerda… tienes que llenar la bañera.

\- Ni lo sueñes – respondió Asami, agudizando su mirada.

\- Es mi sueño, haré lo que me plazca – respondió sonriendo -. ¿Qué estás esperando? Ve a bañarte.

\- ¿Por qué insistes tanto en ello? Es mi cuerpo, haré lo que me plazca – respondió a la defensiva, y luego volvió a mirar a la mesa, contando todo lo que había traído Korra -, un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho. No bebas tú sola. Sé cuántas hay.

Y dicho esto fue a bañarse.

El tiempo pasó, y cuando estuvo de vuelta, con ropa y una toalla enrollada en su pelo húmedo se encontró con que Korra la esperaba en el mismo lugar, pero alrededor estaba todo decorado con velas encendidas, cuya luz titilaba por todas partes.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó gratamente sorprendida.

\- Así estarás guapa desde cualquier ángulo – respondió la capitana, esperándola sentada a un lado de la mesa, esperando que Asami hiciera lo mismo al otro lado -. Eres preciosa.

\- Cielos ¿no lo sabías? – bromeó Asami, tomando asiento -. ¿Cómo supiste que las velas me gustaban?

\- Soy muy observadora – inquirió.

\- Sólo has estado aquí una vez – puntualizó Asami.

\- ¿Piensas que solo he venido una vez?

\- No – respondió Asami luego de unos segundos, preguntándose si Korra lo decía en serio o no -. Oh, ya me acuerdo… viniste cuando me emborraché.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Hace mucho tiempo – respondió convencida, lo que hizo que Korra diera un suspiro de cansancio.

\- No se te ocurra beber con un desconocido ¿oíste?

\- ¿Y qué pasaría si lo hago? ¿Vas a venir a buscarme en helicóptero?

\- ¿Crees que no lo haría? – amenazó Korra, acercándose más a Asami.

\- Oh, me acabo de acordar, cuando me rescataste del _soldado Ryan_ – comenzó Asami, llamando la atención de la capitana, quien dejo a medias su acción de beber -, ¿por qué había afuera un helicóptero típico de la nación del fuego?

Korra dejó su lata de cerveza sobre la mesa, y espontáneamente comenzó a emitir un alarido de dolor al tiempo que se palpaba la muñeca derecha.

\- Ah, me torcí la muñeca con la caída – profirió.

Asami no dijo nada por unos segundos, extrañada de este repentino comportamiento, pero le pareció que la escena era _demasiado familiar_ , ahí recordó que era el modus operandi de Korra para evadir algo que no quería hablar, algo en lo que era culpable.

\- Fue la otra muñeca – respondió seria Asami, confirmando sus sospechas.

\- Oh, verdad – continuó Korra, cambiando el enfoque del dolor de sus manos.

\- Di la verdad… no me enfadaré – prometió poco convencida.

\- ¿Estás segura? – se aventuró a preguntar la capitana.

\- Dime rápido si usaste o no la tarjeta.

Korra sonrió galantemente, cogió la lata y se la ofreció a Asami.

\- Vamos, bebamos – la invitó.

Aquello era el equivalente a responder con una afirmación. Lo había hecho.

\- ¿Realmente usaste la tarjeta solo para un helicóptero? – preguntó, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no enfadarse.

\- Bueno… el helicóptero realmente salvó tu vida – se adelantó.

\- Ah, ¿qué tiene de bueno estar viva sin esa tarjeta? – dramatizó -. Dime la verdad ¿no había nada en el helicóptero? Como acciones de alguna empresa, o dinero… intenta volver a llamar… ¿algún maletín negro?

\- Ah… tengo sed ¿dónde está el agua? – comentó Korra, levantándose para dirigirse al refrigerador.

\- Alto ahí – la siguió Asami -, ¿por qué volviste a usar la tarjeta solo para un medio de transporte?

\- No fue solo un medio de transporte. ¡Salvó tu vida!

\- No… mi tarjeta – continuaba lamentándose Asami.

\- Tsk.

.

.

* * *

Con una mochila en sus hombros, Kai detuvo sus vacilantes pasos justo a la entrada del recinto en el cual debía dar el examen para el cual había estudiado todo el año. Estaba nervioso, pero lo peor de todo es que se sentía solo. Se había detenido para intentar darse ánimos, y para ver melancólico cómo los padres se despedían de sus hijos, deseándoles lo mejor para aquella prueba.

No quiso seguir torturándose innecesariamente, así que continuó con su camino, y antes de lograr atravesar las puertas del recinto, un estallido de gritos y alboroto lo sorprendió, volviéndose pasmado para encontrarse con su equipo de la milicia. Allí estaban todos con carteles de buena suerte: Mako, Wing, Wei, Meelo, Korra y Bolin.

\- ¿Qu-qué hacen aquí?... ¿están aquí por mí? – preguntó, luchando con la emoción.

\- Claro que estamos aquí por ti – respondió Mako, posando una mano en el hombro del chico.

\- ¿Qué creen muchachos? ¿le irá bien en el examen? – preguntó la capitana.

\- Tenemos la solución a eso – respondió Wei, revelando la mano que tenía en su espalda, la cual tenía una caja con bombones de chocolates -. Esto hará que pases el examen… o servirá como un buen soborno – le susurró al oído, causando una risa del muchacho.

\- Esto también servirá como energía – continuó Wing, colocando un pequeño frasco con almendras sobre la caja de bombones que ahora afirmaba Kai.

\- Cuando tengas dudas, marca siempre la opción "d" – aconsejó Bolin.

\- "d" de "diosito" – se apresuró a agregar Meelo sonriente.

Kai estaba radiante. Jamás se esperaba aquello. Controlando su emoción, rápidamente se irguió en su puesto, tomando su último aire militar antes de ingresar a su gran prueba.

\- ¡Soldado Kai, listo para el examen! ¡Regresaré con una victoria! ¡Saludo!

\- ¡Buena suerte!

\- ¡Tú puedes! – gritaban los chicos observando como el muchacho ingresaba confiado y alegre al recinto.

\- ¡Recuerda, "d" de "diosito"!

\- Hey… nos están mirando – comentó Mako luego de unos segundos al percatarse del alboroto que estaban causando.

\- Actúen normales, como civiles – comentó Bolin, arreglando su ropa con un semblante completamente profesional y serio, el cual el resto del grupo imitó.

\- ¡No hagan eso! Se ven ridículos – se apresuró la capitana a intervenir, desarreglándolos mientras pasaba delante de cada uno -. Eso hace que parezcan más soldados.

En ese entonces su celular sonó. Pero no solo fue el de Korra, sonaron todos. Pronto la sonrisa se fue borrando de sus rostros. Eso solo significaba malas noticias.

Una hora después y estaba todos vistiendo sus ropas de camuflaje en los camarines de a base militar de Ciudad República. Alistaban sus últimos detalles, revisaban sus armas, metían en sus cinturones todo lo que pudieran necesitar.

" _Equipo Alfa para operaciones combinadas. Reúnanse en el aeródromo 463 para salir antes de las 21:00"_ había sido el mensaje que les había llegado a todos.

Pronto a la sala ingresó un muchacho, con nuevas noticias.

\- Sargento Mayor Bolin, el Comandante quiere verlo – informó.

Bolin asintió en silencio, y a continuación salió de los camarines, yendo al encuentro con Bataar.

\- La misión durará tres meses. Estoy pensando en enviarte a esta misión con la excusa de que no hemos encontrado tu reemplazo – comunicó el comandante una vez que estuvo con Bolin en su oficina. Dijo esto, y a continuación le acercó al Sargento un documento -, o puedo aprobar ahora mismo tu solicitud de baja ¿qué debo hacer?

\- Quiero ir – respondió Bolin, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

\- De acuerdo. De acuerdo a la específica situación del Equipo Alfa, firmaré tus papeles de baja cuando tengas un reemplazo. Vamos a dejarlo así, ya que no sabemos cuándo sea eso.

\- Lo siento, pero ¿qué significa eso? – preguntó Bolin.

\- Cuando regreses… vuelve con Opal. Podemos… tomar un té juntos.

\- Señor…

\- La reunión es a las 21:00 horas. No llegues tarde – concretó -. Ahora vete. Regresa a salvo.

Bolin asintió, sin abrigar ninguna esperanza. Pero aquella respuesta por lo menos era una oportunidad a algo, algo que no sabría con exactitud hasta dentro de tres meses. En ese tiempo _muchas cosas podrían cambiar_.

.

.

En el otro lado de la ciudad, el equipo médico se encontraba en el casino del hospital en un pequeño descanso. Todos estaban hablando tranquilamente menos Aang, quien estaba mensajeando en su celular hasta que pronto estalló desganado.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Suki.

\- "Jardi" significa "cabra" en otro idioma – respondió entristecido.

\- Tienes que ser un poco más específico cuando hablas – le dijo Asami -. ¿Qué pasa con la cabra?

\- Bueno… Iroh y yo somos amigos en las redes sociales, y como él está allá le pedí que le diera un saludo de mi parte a Jardi, pero Iroh dijo que Jardi significaba "cabra" en ese lugar... Eso significa que Jardi no es el nombre del niño.

\- ¿Todavía no sabes su nombre? – preguntó Sokka, sorprendido por la tardanza. Y ya era muy tarde.

En ese momento el celular de Asami sonó, y sorprendida habló con Korra, quien le informó que la estaba esperando en la entrada del hospital. La doctora se excusó y rápidamente fue a encontrarse con la capitana, quien llegaba _antes_ de la hora estipulada a su encuentro.

\- Llegas dos horas y media antes… Volviste a llegar temprano – la saludó sonriente al verla esperando apoyada en su jeep militar.

Korra se levantó, aproximándose unos pasos, pero no dijo nada en respuesta, lo que alertó a Asami.

\- ¿Qué sucede?... no llegaste antes ¿cierto?

\- Así es – respondió Korra, incómoda.

\- ¿Vas… vas a la _tienda de campaña_?

\- Así es, pero esta vez durará más… No creía tener más tiempo que el de ahora, es por eso que vine… porque quería verte.

\- Oh… ¿cuánto tardarás? ¿una semana?... ¿dos?

Korra sonrió desanimada, ojalá fuera por ese tiempo.

\- Tres meses.

\- ¿Tres meses?... ¿la tienda de campaña está en el extranjero?

\- Digamos que volveré a unirme al ejército – evadió Korra -, ahí normalmente me permiten salir después de los cien días.

\- Uh… entiendo.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Korra, viendo como los ojos de Asami comenzaban a empañarse.

\- No, está bien – dijo Asami mientras se abanicaba el rostro con sus manos -. Intento… estoy intentando no llorar, pero no es fácil.

Korra avanzó otro paso hasta cerrar la distancia y rápidamente la abrazó, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, permitiéndole descansar en su cuello.

\- Lo siento por hacerte esto – le susurró, sintiendo con pesar los débiles temblores que Asami reprimía.

\- Entonces regresa pronto. Cuídate. No llegues tarde.

\- Lo haré. Me mantendré con vida.

\- Más te vale – correspondía Asami, envolviéndola fuertemente.

\- Regresaré. Lo prometo.

\- ¿Podremos estar en contacto? – preguntó la doctora temerosa.

\- Donde voy no hay cobertura… pero prometo llamarte cada vez que pueda… Piensa que es solo una estación del año sin mí… cuando cambie la estación regresaré.

\- Así lo haces sonar muy fácil – reprochó.

\- Es mejor eso que toda una vida ¿no crees? – bromeó -. Bien, tengo que irme – dijo soltando el agarre.

\- ¿Ya?... espera – dijo Asami, y esta vez fue ella la que se acercó para volver a abrazarse, pero esta vez ella la tenía firmemente sujeta entre sus brazos, guardando todas las cálidas sensaciones que le entregaba la capitana.

\- Te extrañaré, Asami.

\- Yo también – le respondió, buscando sus labios para besarla por última vez antes de que la volviera a ver.

.

.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando, y con esfuerzo éstos se juntaban formando las semanas. A Asami le costaba creer lo lento que podía avanzar el tiempo, y lo mucho que se podía extrañar a alguien.

De Korra solo había sabido que ésta había llegado al día siguiente. Se lo había hecho llegar por mensaje de texto, pero más allá de eso solo la incertidumbre empañaba todo, lo que poco a poco absorbía toda la energía de la doctora, quien sólo se limitaba a ejercer sus turnos dentro del hospital. Fuera de eso pasaba todo el día sola.

Dentro de su autoimpuesta soledad, había una cosa que había repetido cada día, y eso era textear de vuelta al celular de Korra contándole lo que había hecho en su día. Eran cosas triviales, un día duro de trabajo, una cirugía difícil, qué había almorzado, con qué cosas había soñado. Pero ninguna tenía respuesta.

.

.

* * *

El ambiente enrarecido dificultaba la respiración. El olor a combustión y el chasquido de las llamas próximas a ella la mantenían en alerta. La misión no había sido para nada como se la habían propuesto. Había sido algo ridículamente imposible, casi kamikaze, pero aun así habían logrado sobrevivir. Todos ellos, con muchas heridas y unos cuantos rasguños, pero aquella batalla ya la habían ganado. Paso a paso iban completando la misión.

Ese día había terminado, todo había sido un éxito y para que se mantuviese así la capitana tenía que proteger primero a su equipo. Debía enviarlos a la base antes de que estuvieran en peligro, y con el helicóptero esperando rápidamente llamó al resto de los chicos.

\- ¡Váyanse primero! – gritaba Korra en medio del gran bullicio -. ¡Nuk-Tuk y yo nos iremos en el siguiente helicóptero!

\- ¡Entendido! – gritaba el resto del equipo.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! – los alentaba Korra a que abordaran pronto el vehículo y ya con todos a dentro, cerró la puerta, golpeó dos veces la parte trasera y alejándose unos metros observó como el helicóptero comenzaba a ganar altura para llevarlos lejos de ahí -. Gran Avatar a Mando – comunicó por radio -. Appa Tango-9 acaba de salir, con tres civiles rescatados.

Inmediatamente fue a reunirse con Bolin, que se había quedado alejado unos metros para montar guardia. Mas que mal estaban aun en territorio enemigo.

Bolin por su parte la observó acercarse feliz. Una leve cojera volvía a su capitana más lenta, pero recién ahora ésta la dejaba ver, todo para no preocupar al resto para que abordaran de una vez y se fueran. Éste iba a reprocharla, pero la agotada sonrisa que brillaba en el rostro sucio de la mujer era demasiada contagiosa, por lo que resignado se la devolvió.

\- Diez minutos y estaremos de camino a casa – dijo la capitana, colocando un brazo en el hombro del Sargento, en señal de confianza y comodidad.

Bolin asintió, y en el momento en que descendió su arma hacia el suelo para devolverle al gesto a la capitana, el cuerpo de ésta giró en cámara lenta.

Fue todo en cámara lenta. Korra girando sobre un eje imaginario, apoyado solo en una pierna, que iba cediendo cada vez más al peso inerte de esta, mientras su rostro congelado parecía haberse perdido en el sonido que aquel disparo.

\- ¡Capitana! – gritó desgarradoramente Bolin al tiempo que alcanzó a coger a Korra en el aire, antes de que se desplomara en campo abierto.

\- ¡Capitana! – repitió, arrastrándola rápidamente para ponerse a cubierto.

No se molestó en mirar hacia ambos lados, no le importaba que los hubieran seguido, tenía que ayudarla, tenía que salvar a Korra. El cuerpo de esta parecía no reaccionar, Bolin buscaba desesperado la fuente de la cual manaba toda la sangre que manchaba más la ropa de su capitana.

Korra llevó su mano hasta su herida, pero no alcanzaba a entender todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Aquel color tan brillante y tibio no parecía significar mucho para ella.

Bolin aterrado luchaba contra el tiempo y el destino. Intentaba aplicar presión con todas sus fuerzas para que ésta no se siguiera desangrando, pero ya era tarde, el agarre de Korra iba siendo más débil, y en su perdida mirada le decía que no siguiera. Sus ojos perdidos buscaban algo, _alguien_ , su boca intentaba formular alguna palabra, pero todo era en vano.

Por su mente pasaban todas las imágenes. Sus amigos, la brillante luz de la doctora, su mentor… que había muerto aquella vez cuando salvaron al soldado Ryan…

"Bebamos por 72 horas cuando volvamos" fue lo que éste le había prometido cuando la misión terminó, antes de morir, antes de que ella siquiera pudiera reír accediendo a la petición.

\- Y lo hice… en… tu honor – balbuceó la capitana, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos.

\- Hey hey hey, mantente despierta… no puedes dormirte – le decía Bolin, zamarreándola del cuello con su brazo libre -. Hey, mírame ¡mírame! ¡Korra, no te duermas!

Quiso gritarle más, moverla más, pero una nueva bala impactó esta vez en su hombro. Un intenso dolor recorrió el espinazo del Sargento, y el impulso del disparo lo puso junto a Korra, apoyados en el vehículo, arrojados a su suerte.

.

.

\- Gran Avatar, Nuk-Tuk ¿me escuchan? – preguntaba Mako desde el helicóptero, cuidando a todos los heridos, esperando que su capitana se comunicara con ellos.

\- ¿Algo va mal? – preguntó Meelo viendo el rostro preocupado de Mako.

\- Repito, Gran Avatar, responda…. ¡Digan algo! – gritó.

En ese momento una gran luz llamó la atención de todos los que iba a bordo, quienes miraron extrañados hacia la ventana para enseguida ver que la zona que recién habían abandonado ahora era ocupado por un gran e intenso fuego producto de una violenta explosión, borrando todo rastro de los que quedaban en tierra.

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Capitana!

\- ¡Bolin!

\- ¡Vuelva, vuelva! – pedían a gritos y lágrimas, pero no sacaban nada. Nadie podía haber sobrevivido a ello.

.

.

* * *

" _Esto es demasiado. Si hubieras mandado una carta desde Marte, ya me habría llegado" –_ enviaba Asami por mensaje de texto, molesta, muy molesta.

No había recibido noticias de Korra prácticamente desde que se había marchado, hace ya más de tres meses. Nadie le decía nada y eso la tenía más molesta que preocupada. Quizá ese jamás había sido el tiempo real de la misión, quizá era más y no se lo quiso decir para que no se enfadara ni se preocupara. Pero ella había prometido en decirle la verdad, en que iba a volver.

La estación ya estaba más cálida. Ya había pasado una y estaba de lleno en otra, y Korra no había llegado.

" _Juro que hoy me iré a un bar y me emborracharé con la primera persona que se sienta a mi lado. Ven si puedes impedirlo"_

Terminó de escribir y molesta dejó su celular sobre la mesa, para enseguida llevarse a la boca el vaso que tenía a su alcance, bebiéndolo hasta el fondo, dejando pasar aquel amargo y abrasador sabor por su garganta.

\- Hey – escuchó Asami que alguien le decía, una voz familiar y cuando levantó la vista observo a Opal que la miraba con una burlona sonrisa, que enseguida pasó a sentarse enfrente de ella en aquel bar -. Si no los lee, asumo que está en algún sitio sin cobertura – decía cogiendo otro vaso sobre la mesa para servirse ella del alcohol que estaba bebiendo Asami -. ¿Por qué todos los días le mandas mensajes y luego te enfadas?

\- Para que después los pueda ver, y se sienta mal por hacerme enfadar. ¿Es siempre tan difícil pasar por todo esto? – le preguntó suplicante a Opal.

\- Lo sea o no, nunca recibí una respuesta – respondió con pesadumbre -. Hemos roto más tiempo del que hemos estado juntos.

\- ¿Se reconciliaron luego de la última pelea? – preguntó Asami, pero Opal negó con su cabeza.

\- No hubo reconciliación, ni creo que la haya. Esta no es una disputa amorosa, sino una batalla – respondió la teniente, decidida -. Es algo en lo que no me puedo permitir perder

\- Oh, entonces, salud por ello – invitó Asami, alzando su vaso.

\- Salud.

\- Espera a que regrese. Me olvidaré de todo el trabajo y estaré con ella una semana entera.

\- Yo confiscaré el teléfono de Bolin y lo raptaré en un viaje.

Ambas rieron, bebiendo felices de sus vasos. Asami estaba disfrutando de la compañía de su otrora enemiga cuando su teléfono sonó, alarmándola por el contenido de su nuevo mensaje. Una emergencia, debía volver al hospital.

De vuelta a sus ocupaciones, Opal se encontraba en su oficina en la base militar de la capital, observando entusiasmada en su celular los posibles lugares a donde iría de vacaciones. Lo había dicho como broma, pero ahora que lo pensaba no era tan mala idea.

Absorta estaba viendo maravillosos paisajes cuando sonó su puerta, dejando ingresar al soldado Onku, su subordinado encargado de realizar todas sus tareas sucias. Literalmente.

\- Soldado Onku – saludó este, pálido.

\- Estoy escuchando, habla – le respondía Opal, aun sin mirarlo, aun con su sonrisa en el rostro. Pero el silencio y la demora hizo que esta lo observara, y la postura de su cuerpo le indicó que sucedía algo -. Ha regresado ¿no? – preguntó emocionada, levantándose de golpe -. Dile que espere.

Opal se volteó a coger rápidamente unas cosas, pero el soldado había avanzado hasta quedar a unos pasos de ella, volviendo a demandar su atención.

\- Soldado Onku… estoy aquí para informarle…

.

* * *

\- ¿Mako? – se extrañó Asami al ver al soldado detenido en el frontis del hospital. Suki le había dicho que había un uniformado esperándola, y ella rápidamente salió a su encuentro, pero ciertamente él no era la persona que esperaba -. Hey, hola. Me dijeron del Jeep y pensé que estabas con la capitana – le dijo, sonriente. Si bien no era ella, él siempre estaba con ella, lo que significaba que Korra había vuelto. Quizá ella lo había mandado -. Dime ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

Mako miró hacia el suelo. Era incapaz de ver a los ojos de Asami. Todo había sido muy reciente.

\- En verdad… lo siento – dijo tomándose unos segundos.

\- ¿Por qué?

.

* * *

\- Los soldados de las Fuerzas Especiales… - continuaba Onku en la oficina de Opal -, la capitana Korra y… el Sargento Mayor Bolin… - intentaba informar, mientras observaba como el brillo en la mirada de la teniente se perdía más con cada segundo que pasaba.

.

* * *

\- Durante la misión… fallecieron – finalizó Mako, observado dolido los ojos rojos de Asami.

\- ¿Hi… hicieron qué?

.

* * *

\- ¿Qué tipo de informe es este? – preguntó Opal elevado la voz, como si eso impidiese que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas antes de tiempo.

.

* * *

\- Yo… no no…. no entiendo – balbuceó Asami -. Lo que acabas de decir… ¿qué hago? – le preguntaba suplicante a Mako, afirmándose de él.

.

* * *

\- Dame un informe de verdad – exigía Opal, mientras una lágrima traicionera aceptaba lo que ella no quería hacer -. Dímelo, de la forma en que normalmente lo haces – dijo con dificultad, ya que las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta -. Vuelve a decirlo… ¡vuelve a decirlo!

.

* * *

Ya era segunda vez que se sumergía en aquel mundo atemporal producto de _ella_ , pero esta vez le decían que ya no estaba, y no entendía con claridad por qué.

Sin entenderlo extendía su mano al sobre que Mako le entregaba, cuyo nombre figuraba con letras que reconocía que pertenecían a la capitana. Como zombi ingresó al hospital, caminando sin rumbo hasta que sus pies se detuvieron en un lugar donde nadie podría molestarla. Recién ahí volvió a observar el sobre, esta vez descubrió su contenido, y sin creerlo comenzó a leer.

" _Asami… Antes de una misión escribimos un testamento. Realmente espero que nunca tengas que leer esto. Si, por casualidad, estás leyendo esta carta, significa que no pude mantener mi palabra. Prometí no preocuparte. Prometí no hacerte daño. Prometí no morir. Prometí regresar… Fallé en todas esas promesas. Lo siento."_

Su mano cayó ante aquella disculpa, pero no se desplomó. Necesitaba una confirmación y corriendo cogió su vehículo y se puso a conducir. Necesitaba ver a Opal, necesitaba confirmarlo con ella, de inmediato.

Y las palabras de la carta continuaban repitiéndose en su cabeza.

 _"Donde quiera que estabas siempre había brillo. Te conocí y me enamoré de ti, Asami, y es así como nos separamos. En verdad lo siento"_

Asami corrió, corrió a la mayor velocidad que le daban sus pies, apretando aquella carta entre sus manos, esperando desecharse pronto de ella por ser parte de una muy mala broma.

Estaba en la base, e iba a apresurada subiendo los escalones para ingresar a donde se suponía que estaba Opal, cuando un débil alarido llamó su atención, deteniéndola.

Cuando observó hacia abajo, en las escaleras se encontraba un cuerpo vacilante, que temblaba intentando contener sus convulsiones. Asami la reconoció de inmediato, y lentamente se acercó hasta quedar junto a ella, hasta observar el rostro surcado por completo de lágrimas. Era la expresión de pena más triste que había visto.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera?... ¿Por qué lloras? – se apresuró a preguntar, antes de que su voz flaqueara -. ¿Qué hago yo si tú estás llorando? – pero Opal acentuó más su llanto, dejándolo salir sin control -. No… no puedo preguntarte nada… recé todo el camino hasta aquí… ¿qué hago si tú estás así?... Tu… tu padre tiene un alto rango… ¿lo comprobó?... Se podría haber equivocado, podría ser un mal diagnóstico… ¡¿lo comprobó?!

Pero con cada pregunta que hacía Asami, Opal más lloraba, lo que más le dificultaba a Asami la tarea de no desplomarse en aquel mismo lugar.

\- ¡Deja de llorar y contéstame, Opal! – gritó la doctora, cogiendo a Opal de un brazo, pero en el momento en que lo estiró, descubrió la mano que la teniente había mantenido oculta, cuyo contenido era un sobre blanco, una carta parecida a la que ella tenía en su propia mano. Eso la descolocó -. ¿Es verdad?... ¿re-realmente no va a regresar?

Opal no la miró, jamás lo hizo. Ella estaba sumida en su propia desesperación.

\- ¿Realmente nunca la volveré a ver? – preguntó entre quejidos, y enseguida sus piernas perdieron toda la fuerza. Era verdad… era verdad.

Un sonido desgarrador retumbó en el ambiente. Su garganta le ardía. Su propia voz y sus propias lágrimas la dañaban, pero ni eso parecía atenuar el otro dolor más fuerte que la carcomía por dentro, que estrujaba sus entrañas de una forma que nunca había sentido.

" _Si pudiera hacerte una petición, espero que no llores durante mucho tiempo. Sé feliz, y sé fuerte… y no pienses en mí durante demasiado tiempo. Te lo pido"_

.

.

* * *

Los días pasaban invariables. Recibía pacientes de ambulancias en el frontis o de helicópteros en la azotea. Revisaba signos. Diagnosticaba. Corría. Abría. Operaba. Suturaba. Descansaba. Todos los días eran iguales. Solamente variaba la complejidad de sus cirugías, ya que ninguna persona era igual a otra.

Necesitaba el cansancio en su cuerpo, lo disfrutaba a media tarde, cuando la demanda parecía disminuir un poco, permitiéndole almorzar un generoso sándwich mientras perdía su vista en el gran ventanal.

\- Supe que recuperaste tu posición – escuchó, con bastante desagrado. Al dirigir sus ojos hacia la fuente de aquellas palabras, confirmó que se trataba de Mei -. Bien por ti. Como tu colega – dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa, sin jamás ser invitada -, te felicito por ser la cirujana más rápida del hospital. Ahora, quisiera saber si estás en contra de cambiar de farmacéutica proveedora de medicamentos para la hipertensión.

Asami continuó masticando su arruinado sándwich. Ya sabía a donde iba todo este parloteo.

\- Nuestra actual medicina es barata y efectiva ¿por qué cambiarla por algo parecido y más caro?

\- Apruébalo – demandó Mei -. Uno de sus ejecutivos es primo del Director, y el yerno de alguien.

\- Y tu tío – acusó Asami.

\- Exacto – sonrió -. Son beneficios para todos. Ahora estás escribiendo un informe clínico ¿no? ¿por qué quieres hacerlo cuando estás siendo criticada?

\- ¿Quién me está criticando? – preguntó seria Asami.

\- Yo.

\- Pff – bufó Asami.

\- ¿Tú pagas las medicinas, acaso? Si quieres ser tan buena como aquel famoso Iroh ve a hacer voluntariado a algún lado. Tres personas mueren cada minuto en algún lugar del mundo por la falta de médicos. Date prisa si quieres salvar el mundo.

Asami se quedó mirándola un momento ¿cómo podía ser tan desagradable e interesada? Ella no podía salirse con la suya.

\- Supe que tres de cada cuatro de tus pacientes son mal diagnosticados – dijo Asami -. Ve a ver un abogado si quieres salvar tu licencia médica.

\- ¡Hey! – gritó Mei poniéndose de pie.

\- Ahora sal de mi vista para que pueda al fin comer en paz – escupió la doctora, asustando a la intrusa quien de inmediato se alejó.

.

.

* * *

La había visto desde afuera. Sentada ahí dentro, mirando hacia el exterior, pero sin realmente ver nada. No la culpaba, desde hace tiempo ella parecía no pertenecer al común denominador del mundo.

Con una triste sonrisa ingresó a aquel lugar donde Opal la esperaba, quien recién sintió la presencia de la doctora cuando ésta hizo ruido al mover la silla para tomar asiento al frente de la mujer. Una sonrisa fue suficiente para saludar.

\- ¿Por qué estás bebiendo cuando recién es medio día? – preguntó Asami, tomando un propio vaso para llenar con alcohol, acción que provocó una risa en Opal.

\- Me estoy ajustando a la diferencia horaria, es de noche en la Isla de los Guerreros del Sol – respondió, parado en seco la acción de Asami, quien le dirigió una mirada sorprendida -. Vuelvo a ser transferida.

\- Oh… - dijo ausente -. Debe ser _genial_ volver a la isla.

\- Si estás celosa ¿quieres venir?

\- ¿Debería? – respondió Asami con melancolía -, digo, ellos fueron juntos… nosotras también podemos ir juntas.

\- Estás diciendo tonterías. Como sea, este es mi regalo de despedida – dijo tomando un gran peluche blanco que estaba sentada junto a ella, extendiéndoselo a Asami -. Estaba en los barracones, así que te lo traje.

\- Gracias. ¿Cuándo te vas?

\- Está programado que salga el lunes por la mañana, como me quedan tres días… ¿qué te parecen tres días sin noches? – le propuso Opal con picardía -. ¿Cooperarás? – preguntó, extendiendo su vaso.

\- Claro – respondió la doctora, chocando su vaso con el de la teniente.

Ambas bebieron el contenido de sus vasos con una extraña sonrisa en sus rostros. La mirada ausente había vuelto a ellas, esa que no se había separado de ellas desde aquel día, _hace meses_. Y Asami era la que más lo demostraba, eso debido a su personalidad, otrora más feliz que la de Opal, quien siempre figuraba seria.

\- Es extraño – dijo Asami luego de unos minutos -. Pero solo recuerdo los buenos momentos.

\- Yo solo recuerdo las peleas, y eso me enfada aún más.

Asami sonrió ante ello.

\- Por cierto ¿cómo se conocieron… Korra y Bolin? Nunca llegué a preguntarles.

\- Yo lo sé. Se conocieron por una chica.

\- ¿Una chica?

\- Korra me contó – dijo sonriendo -. Irónico, ya que esa chica era yo.

Me dijo que era un día lluvioso. Bolin había asistido a una _especie_ de matrimonio y desde ahí que había quedado taciturno, digo _más_ taciturno. Era como si todo le callera encima. Su antigua novia se había casado con alguien, y además llovía estrepitosamente, como si el cielo se fuera a caer. Ya debes saber que todo tiene un significado para él, y esto solo suponía la expresión de la tragedia de su vida.

\- ¿Es el matrimonio al que fuiste con Bolin a cambio de que él le dijese a Korra que estaba saliendo contigo? – preguntó Asami, atando cabos. Korra ya le había contado la historia de cómo se habían conocido Opal y Bolin, pero se sorprendió de que la misma historia contara el cómo se conocieron Bolin y Korra.

\- Oh, veo que ella te contó – respondió la teniente sorprendida -. Entonces será más fácil.

Justamente el trato era ése. Yo ya lo había acompañado al matrimonio, había desempeñado mi papel, así que le correspondía a él decirle a la capitana que estábamos saliendo. Esto, era obviamente con el motivo de repeler a Korra de mi familia, pero jamás pensé que podría acercarla aún más.

\- Fue un tiro por la culata – dijo Asami riendo.

\- Así fue.

Entonces Bolin abrió su paraguas y salió de la estación, con el peso del mundo en sus hombros. Y habrá alcanzado a dar unos pasos cuando sintió que alguien se colgaba de su cuello. Lo que te voy a contar es tal como Bolin me lo contó cuando le pregunté que le había parecido Korra, en caso de que se quisiera enamorar de ella. Imagínate el paisaje: lluvioso, lo que puede resultar malo o sumamente romántico, y de repente sientes que alguien coloca un brazo en tu hombro, acercando su cuerpo directo al tuyo. Te volteas sorprendido de tal cercanía y descubres a una sonriente y empapada mujer a tu lado. Todos conocemos la sonrisa de Korra, es insultantemente alegre, y ella es atractiva. Hasta yo me imagino en aquella situación, con una atractiva mujer colgando de mi cuello, con su pelo y ropas mojadas, esos ojos alarmantemente azules y su estúpida sonrisa. Yo me hubiera enamorado.

\- ¿Jamás lo hiciste? – le preguntó Asami alzando una ceja desconfiada.

\- Por supuesto que no. En ese tiempo mi aversión por la capitana nublaba todo mi juicio, y que fuera atractiva lo empeoraba más. O sea ¿quién se creía que era?

\- Te entiendo – sonrió Asami -, sentí lo mismo cuando la conocí por primera vez. Entonces ¿qué pasó?

"Soy capitana… ¿compartimos paraguas?" – dijo Korra sonriendo.

"Estamos saliendo" – fue la respuesta de Bolin, lo que alarmó enseguida a Korra, quien retiró lentamente su brazo de su cuello al tiempo que iba asimilando aquella frase.

"¿Hablas de nosotros?"

"Estoy saliendo con la Teniente Opal" – de ahí Korra se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con ella?"

"Un año" – contestó automáticamente, tal como estaba planeado.

"¿Cuándo… y dónde conociste a Opal?"

"Hace un mes en la marcha de mil millas" – volvió a responder automáticamente. Pero se le había pasado por alto aquel gran detalle, que Korra, por supuesto ya había previsto.

"¿Y han estado saliendo un año?"

"Lo dejaré claro" – dijo Bolin luego de entender que lo había arruinado -. "Estoy saliendo con la Teniente Beifong"

"¿Sabes que el padre de ella es el Teniente General?" – preguntó Korra, para intimidar.

"Creo que los logros militares no son obstáculos para nuestro amor, así que lo volveré a decir: estoy saliendo con la teniente"

"De verdad espero que salgas con ella" – finalmente le respondió Korra, dándole una palmada de apoyo en el brazo.

"Lo haré" – respondió, volviendo a meter la pata -. "Llevamos saliendo un año"

"Sí. Te envidio"

"¿Ya te rendiste con ella?"

"No es como que me gustara" – respondió encogiéndose de hombros -, "también podría encontrarme con la mujer que conocí hace un mes, y con quien salgo hace un año" – dijo, mofándose de Bolin -. "Creo que nunca nos pelearemos por Opal, te lo aseguro"

\- ¿Y la mantuvo? – preguntó Asami.

\- Así es. Siempre apoyaba a Bolin en todas nuestras peleas. Desde ese entonces ellos fueron mejores amigos.

.

.

Luego de aquella historia, hablaron un par de minutos y pronto Opal fue llamada al cuartel. Los tres días y cero noches murieron de inmediato y Asami lo agradeció, ya que realmente no se sentía con ánimos de beber hasta perder la consciencia ¿qué cosas buenas podría acarrear aquello? Ninguna más que llorar, lo cual no resultaba ser un panorama muy atractivo.

Caminó desde aquel bar hasta su casa, lentamente, ya que nadie la apuraba, sosteniendo aquel suave y gran peluche entre sus brazos mientras inevitablemente la traía a su memoria, como tantas veces lo hacía a diario. Ni con ella en vida pasaba tanto tiempo como ahora con ella en su mente.

Cuando llegó a casa ya era de noche. Sin otra ocupación se dispuso a encender distintas velas por toda la casa, y cuando terminó, colocó aquel perro de peluche sentado en el sillón y ella en cambio se sentó en el suelo, apoyando sus brazos en el sillón mismo, y enseguida se quedó observando por largo tiempo a aquel perro-oso polar peluche.

\- ¿Qué aspecto tengo? – dijo luego de largos minutos en silencio -. ¿Me veo mejor con la luz a mi alrededor?

Aquellas preguntas se desvanecieron en el aire. ¿Qué esperaba? Nadie le iba a responder.

Apenada miró hacia el suelo, luchando contra las ganas de quebrarse, con aquella gota que amenazaba con abandonar sus ojos.

\- Tu siempre te ves bien – escuchó que respondía.

Alarmada, rápidamente miró hacia el sillón, y allí estaba, sentada con aquel peluche entre sus brazos, mirándola con aquella sonrisa que tanto extrañaba. Asami se quedó observándola en silencio, impactada. Rápidamente intentó grabar cada detalle de su rostro en su cerebro, todo antes de que se volviera a ir.

\- Te extrañé – dijo finalmente en un susurro.

\- Yo también – respondió.

\- Entonces… ¿por qué no regresaste?

\- Tenía que mantener la paz – dijo agachando su mirada. A ella nunca le gustaba hablar de esas cosas.

\- ¿Qué pasa con las promesas que me hiciste? ¿No significan nada para ti?

\- Quería regresar – dijo acercándose más hacia ella, con aquella súplica en sus ojos -. Habría dado todo lo que tenía por regresar contigo…

\- Pero no lo hiciste – acusó Asami con sus ojos aguados, observando el rostro lastimero de Korra -. No regresaste – repitió más fuerte y con más dificultad, puesto que aquel nudo en su garganta ya se había instaurado, haciendo temblar su voz.

De pronto ya no había nadie. Había vuelto a quedar sola.

.

.

* * *

Extrañaba el clima en la isla de los Guerreros del Sol. También la soledad y la simpleza de las simples tareas en su rutina diaria. Opal respiró profundamente aquel aire tan distinto, agradeciendo el cambio que necesitaba, y sin más ingresó hasta el bunker en donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los soldados, las cuales estaban desiertas.

Poco a poco comenzó a desempacar sus pocas pertenencias, llenando los pequeños cubículos dispuestos para cada soldado. Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba aquella carta que jamás había abierto.

La sostuvo en sus manos, palpando y sintiendo el gran peso de las palabras de su contenido, pero aun así su resolución era absoluta. Así que pronto guardó aquella carta en su cubículo, observándola con desdén hasta que cerró la puerta de aquel mueble.

\- No la abriré – dijo -. No la leeré hasta el día que muera. Es tu turno de sentirte desesperado.

Por otro lado, Asami se encontraba en el aeropuerto, observando las distintas pantallas que avisaban las múltiples salidas y entradas de los aviones.

\- Ya ingresé mi equipaje y voy a entrar – le decía a Katara por teléfono -. Veamos… no, hago escala y luego llegaré a la Isla Ember. Es un viaje largo – dijo, pero enseguida en ruido hizo que se quitara el teléfono de su oído para mirar la pantalla -. Katara, tengo una llamada en espera – le avisó -, te llamaré cuando llegue… Está bien, adiós.

Cortó aquella llamada y pronto se dispuso a contestar la otra.

\- Diga… ¿Iroh?

Minutos después ella se encontraba en una pequeña sala dentro del aeropuerto la cual era custodiada por dos guardias y una cinta que prohibía el paso al resto del público. Dentro de la sala había montada una pequeña carpa y varios otros instrumentos como si de un camping se tratase, cuyo único integrante era Iroh.

\- ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí? – le preguntó Asami observando todas las cosas a su alrededor -. ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿qué son todas éstas cosas?

\- Vine a protestar contra la reunión de las farmacéuticas, pero me prohibieron entrar al país. No puedo cruzar esa línea – dijo, apuntando la cinta que impedía que el público ingresase… y que Iroh saliera -, así que acampé aquí para protestar.

\- Eres impresionante – rió Asami.

\- Soy un criminal internacional que tiene prohibida la entrada en muchos lugares – rió Iroh.

\- Y las chicas aman los chicos malos – respondió Asami, lo que hizo reír a ambos.

\- ¿Y vas de vacaciones?

\- De voluntariado.

\- Ah, ¿vas al campo de refugiados de la Isla Ember? Me enteré por Aang. Ya sabes, el voluntariado es adictivo.

\- No es por algo desinteresado – respondió Asami, encogiéndose de hombros -. Es por razones personales… mañana es el aniversario de su muerte. Voy a presentarle mis respetos.

.

.

Un par de horas después y aquel cálido clima la volvía a hacer sonreír. Era la calidez del sol lo que más le gustaba de las zonas pertenecientes al Reino Fuego, allá ella podía vestir cualquier cosa y nunca pasaría frío, además de disfrutar el increíble paisaje.

Junto a otros voluntarios de distintas partes del mundo, desde temprano se encontraba descargando cajas llenas de insumos para tratar a las personas de aquella isla. Allá el ambiente era completamente distinto. Se respiraba la desinteresada cooperación, la felicidad de servir.

"Desde la polio y tuberculosis, hasta el SIDA, que eran consideradas enfermedades incurables, muchas veces han sido vencidas por los avances en los medicamentos. Sin embargo, 14 millones de personas todavía mueren por los medicamentos, no por las enfermedades" – decía Iroh, desde el aeropuerto de Ciudad República a la prensa que Asami había mandado a llamar, feliz de ayudarlo en algo.

"¿Pueden patentar el Sol?" – continuaba Iroh -. "Es una frase del Dr. Salk, él desarrolló la primera vacuna contra la polio. Las patentes a las vacunas no desarrollan un rol fundamental en la medicina. La mayoría de las farmacéuticas emplean sus beneficios en marketing. Si usan las vacunas para ganar beneficios, entonces las farmacéuticas no son tan diferentes de los traficantes de drogas"

\- La vida por encima de los beneficios – dijo Asami lejos de donde Iroh daba la entrevista.

Ella se encontraba en otro ambiente, apartada del ajetreo de las metrópolis y de sus preocupaciones mundanas, allá todo parecía ser más simple, la salud era primero y por eso habían ido a ayudar. Por lo menos el resto lo había pensado así. Asami desde el principio había dicho que era por una razón netamente personal. Esto era por Korra, a quien, a propósito de su _aniversario_ , le seguía escribiendo a su celular.

"Me encontré con Iroh en el aeropuerto. Fue divertido. Lo ayudé a denunciar las malas prácticas farmacéuticas que afectan a millones de inocentes. ¿Qué puedo decir? Poco a poco voy siguiendo sus pasos. Ya no me importa ser una cirujana solo para ganar dinero…"

Asami levantó la vista y se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho.

"¿Estás orgullosa? Me he convertido en ése tipo de médico"

"Supe que por aquí hay un desierto ¿crees que habrá un oasis?"

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la base de la Isla de los Guerreros del Sol, Opal se encontraba en la enfermería, vendando la mano de un soldado accidentado.

\- Estaremos pendientes de tu muñeca otra semana. No la uses mucho.

\- Entendido.

\- Sargento de Pelotón, no le hagas hacer ningún trabajo – indicó Opal al soldado que estaba tras las cortinas.

\- Entendido – respondió Kai, sorprendiendo a Opal quien hasta ese entonces no tenía previsto verlo ahí, ni sabía que había sido ascendido. Kai sonrió ante la estupefacción de la teniente y enseguida procedió a llenar el silencio -. Dígame, teniente ¿ha comido? Hago unos fideos picantes impresionantes.

Opal sonrió y accedió a ir a comer con él.

\- ¿Cómo es que terminase aquí al final de tu servicio? – le preguntó, ya sentada en la mesa con aquel humeante plato delante de ella.

\- Resultó que el ejército era perfecto para mí – Opal asintió. Era lo mismo para ella.

\- ¿No comía el Sargento este plato regularmente?

\- Si. Eran sus favoritos – asintió el chico sin poder evitar poner una expresión de tristeza.

\- Entonces comamos. Esto se ve muy bueno.

\- Mire – la interrumpió Kai, mirando hacia la ventana -. Afuera está nevando.

\- ¿En serio? – se extrañó Opal y efectivamente observó como aquellos delgados copos descendían lentamente.

Eso era extremadamente raro. Allá, que ella supiera, jamás había nevado.

Observando aquel paisaje sintió un extraño estremecimiento.

.

.

* * *

El desierto parecía extenderse a kilómetros a la redonda, más allá del límite de su vista, donde el calor del sol creaba espejismos sobre la traicionera arena, invitándola a perderse.

Asami era consciente de esos riesgos, por lo que solo les había dicho a sus colegas del voluntariado que iría solo a la entrada del desierto, donde había unos pequeños y simbólicos altares autóctonos.

El fresco clima de la mañana parecía que luchaba por hacer de aquel caliente paisaje uno menos inhóspito, aunque claro, solo al limitado ojo humano.

La doctora dejó el bolso que había cargado un largo camino en el suelo, despejando sus manos para amarrar su pelo. Amarrar su pelo, era inevitable hasta con ello pensar en Korra.

"Puedo hacerlo yo sola" le había dicho en aquella ocasión, pero Korra enseguida le había respondido: "Salir consiste en hacer algo por el otro incluso cuando lo puede hacer solo"

Dibujó una triste sonrisa en sus labios, y a lo lejos observó los altares de piedra que le habían dicho que se encontraría. Eran al menos una decena, todos dispuestos de la misma manera, como si alguien hubiera agrupado grandes bloques rocosos de distintas formas, apilándolos uno sobre otro hasta conseguir que distintas torres de un poco más de un metro de altura se irguieran.

Asami se acercó a la más próxima y sobre ella dejó un pequeño ramo de flores que había extraído de su bolso.

Desde arriba el colorido arreglo floral poco a poco comenzó a bailar en un lento vaivén, producto de la reflexión de la luz en el agua que cada vez se estaba agolpando más en sus ojos. Este era el adiós definitivo. Un año había pasado desde la muerte de Korra, un año entero de luto y con esto se despediría de ella. Era tiempo de avanzar, ella lo hubiese querido hacer. La pregunta ahora era ¿avanzar dónde? Ciertamente no quería empezar otra relación, era demasiado pronto para ello, pero quizás realizar las cosas que a ella le gustan. El voluntariado, tal como le había dicho Iroh era adictivo, quizás esa sería su ruta.

Se limpió las lágrimas por última vez, y en ese momento la pequeña radio portátil que portaba comenzó a emitir un breve sonido de interferencia.

\- "Este es el centro de mando" – emitió el aparato -. " _Solaris_ , por favor contesta. Por favor trae lidocaína cuando vuelvas."

\- Aquí _Solaris_ , estaré ahí pronto. Fuera – transmitió, secando su rostro y volviendo a recomponerse.

Tenía que volver. Sabía que se trataría de una breve visita, un breve adiós que había postergado desde hace tiempo. Era momento, así que extrajo una pequeña roca de su bolsillo, era muy blanca y lisa, desentonando por completo con las amarillas y ocre que había en aquel lugar. Observándola por última vez se despidió de ella, colocándola sobre las otras, junto al ramo de flores. Pero esta se resbaló y calló.

Asami la recogió y volvió a colocarla en la cima, pero nuevamente resbaló.

\- Quédate ahí ¿sí? – le dijo a la roca, anclándola entre dos piedras para que ahora no se moviera de su sitio. Y no lo hizo.

Finalizada sus tareas, Asami se colgó el bolso en el hombro y procedió a alejarse unos pasos, observando los altares por última vez. Su radio nuevamente comenzó a emitir una interferencia. Ella lo interpretó al alejado lugar en el que se encontraba, debía ser el límite de las señales de comunicación. Levantó la radio y presionó el botón para llamar al centro de mando, pero nada sucedió.

Si, definitivamente estaba muy lejos. Debía volver.

Otros pasos más y la radio volvió a sonar. Esta vez tuvo un mensaje que la congeló.

\- _"Aquí Gran Avatar"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o~**


	23. Re-vivir

**Re-vivir**

La radio se deslizó por los dedos sin fuerza de Asami, quien, pasmada había soltado aquel aparato desde el cual había provenido aquel mensaje de ultratumba.

Estaba en shock. Su mente nuevamente estaba jugando con ella, pero ahora parecía real. Aun así, su mente racional se había apagado y, detenida ahí en medio del desierto, desde lo alto observaba el walkie talkie parcialmente enterrado en la arena, completamente funcional.

Asami observó hacia todos lados, como si el terreno le fuera a dar una respuesta, pero ante el silencio rápidamente se agachó hasta coger su bolso, del cual extrajo su celular. En él pronto se fue hacia los mensajes que le había enviado durante un año a Korra, todos sin jamás ser vistos, eso lo decía la misma aplicación.

No se trataba de una broma. Había sido todo producto de su imaginación.

\- Oh cielos – se dijo, aun con su palpitar acelerado -. Ahora escucho voces…

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, y volvió a mirar hacia su celular y con estupefacción observó que ahora todos los mensajes habían cambiado a "leídos". _Korra_ los había leído.

\- ¿Qué….?

\- "Aquí Gran Avatar"

Lo poco que había ganado de cordura se le fue a blanco. De un segundo a otro entró en "modo paranoia". Se sentía insegura, vulnerable, como si el espíritu de Korra se resistiera a dejarse abandonar ¿era eso? ¿o finalmente se estaba volviendo loca?

\- "Solaris, por favor, date la vuelta" – fue lo siguiente que transmitió la radio.

Para ese entonces Asami pensó que iba a desfallecer. Con lágrimas en los ojos obedeció, observando expectante hacia un alejado cerro de arena. Pasó unos segundos agudizando su vista, cuando a lo lejos pareció divisar una silueta.

Se olvidó de respirar. Ningún músculo voluntario de su cuerpo parecía responderle. Estaba de pie simplemente por un milagro. Esperó hasta que aquella figura se acercara, y pronto pudo dibujar la silueta de una mujer. Observaba el traje oscuro que vestía, hasta los grandes bototos que solía portar, la morena piel cuyo cuello estaba cubierto por una pañoleta desgastada. Pero había un cambio, no era su pelo corto el que ondeaba al viento, sino una firme cola en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Su pelo largo era una evidencia del paso del tiempo.

Todo de ella lucía desgastado, menos su rostro, aquel sonriente e infantil rostro seguía siendo el de siempre, el que había añorado y llorado por todo este tiempo.

No necesitó observar más. Nada de eso era producto de su imaginación, o sino ¿cómo justificaba el imaginarla con el pelo largo? Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido, aunque hubiera sido perfectamente lógico. Como sea, la lógica desde hacía tiempo la había abandonado.

Asami se echó a correr. Sus irritados ojos dañaban su vista, sus débiles piernas tambaleaban a cada paso que daba en la inestable arena. Con cada metro que se acercaba la observaba mejor, y eso la hacía correr con más ganas, exigiendo a su agotado cuerpo lo que no podía dar, lo que la llevó inevitablemente a tropezar y caer en la arena.

Arrodillada en el suelo, con sus piernas y palmas de sus manos magulladas, quemando su piel en la caliente arena esperó a que todo eso pasara. A que aquel espejismo se desvaneciera. Arrodillada ahí donde había caído, observaba la arena escurriéndose entre los dedos de sus manos, mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían y desaparecían a intervalos en el suelo. En cualquier momento esa ilusión se esfumaría y tendría que levantarse para volver.

En cualquier momento.

De pronto, un par de brazos la sujetaron por los hombros. Un leve impulso echó su cuerpo suavemente hacia atrás, levantándola para que ésta al fin pudiera ver lo que tenía enfrente, y aun así no podía creerlo. Era Korra.

También tenía sus ojos enrojecidos, pero se mostraban alegres. Su rostro moreno lucía débiles cicatrices, evidenciando el calvario por el que había pasado. Pero eso ya no le importaba. Estaba ahí, podía ver cada detalle de ella, así como el reflejo de ella misma en su mirada.

No pudo decir nada. Ninguna lo hizo. Se quedaron en silencio, paradas en medio del desierto, hasta que Korra se acercó un paso y la abrazó fuertemente.

Asami aspiró el calor de la capitana, se envolvió en sus brazos atenta a todas las sensaciones que ésta le transmitía: la elevación de su pecho con cada respirar, las palpitaciones de su corazón, el aliento acelerado que salía por su boca. Todo estaba ahí. Hubiera deseado quedarse ahí para siempre, fundirse en aquel abrazo que venía a actuar como el calmante que había necesitado desde hace meses, pero los mismos brazos que la envolvían pronto la apartaron para volver a ver el rostro de Korra.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo – fue lo primero que dijo, y aquellas palabras al principio sonaron extrañas, y poco a poco las fue reconociendo, re-descubriendo.

\- Estabas… estabas viva… - emitió, estupefacta.

\- Siempre me esfuerzo por mantener… - dijo Korra, luchando con la emoción de verla -, … mi obligación es seguir con vida… Cumplir mis promesas.

\- Estabas viva – repitió Asami, alzando su mano para volver a tocarla.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó, acariciando la mejilla de Asami con su mano, acunando su rostro quejumbroso.

Asami apretó sus párpados con toda su fuerza, intentando lidiar con todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento, intentando salir airosa de todo ello, pero no pudo. Involuntariamente retrocedió un paso, enfadada con el hecho de que Korra hubiera estado viva todo este tiempo y ella hubiera llorado su muerte, sufriendo en solitario. Es por eso que no pudo contenerse y de inmediato explotó en llanto y quejidos, deshidratándose a cada segundo con los ríos turbulentos de lágrimas que se le escapaban por los ojos. Korra no podía acercarse, Asami no la dejaba, gritándole todo lo que había sufrido por ella, todo lo que la había extrañado, todo lo que se había maldecido por amarla.

Korra todas las veces intento acercarse, en una mezcla de ternura y consuelo. Entendía el shock por el que estaba pasando Asami, por lo que solo podía dejar que se desahogara.

Y así ésta pasó del enojo a la añoranza, del enojo a la indiferencia, y del enojo al amor; así, cuando la tormenta de emociones la agotó, ésta por fin se dejó caer a los brazos de Korra.

\- No sabes cuánto te extrañé – susurro escondida en el cuello de Korra -. Te amo.

Ante aquella declaración, la capitana enderezó a Asami, observando su enrojecido rostro con toda la ternura de la cual era capaz de mostrar, y posando una de sus manos en su rostro la atrajo hacia sus labios, besándola como lo había querido hacer desde hace más de un año.

.

.

* * *

 **Isla de los Guerreros del Sol**

\- Normalmente no nieva en la isla – dijo Kai, observando la blanca nieve que caía lentamente por la ventana.

Aquel fenómeno climático había empezado hace casi una hora, y aun así el chico no podía evitar maravillarse ante lo extraño del suceso y ante la indiferencia que Opal le daba al asunto, quien seguía permaneciendo de espaldas a la ventana, comiendo su almuerzo despreocupadamente.

\- Si lo que me dijeron en el campo de entrenamiento es cierto – continuó el chico -, es la primera vez que nieva en cien años.

 _Primera vez en cien años_ , pensó Opal. Quizá era una señal. A esas alturas todo eran señales para ella, buscando desesperada y en silencio en cada fenómeno un posible significado. Y sin jamás demostrar lo ansiosa que estaba, terminó en silencio su comida, agradeció al joven Sargento, y enseguida salió del edificio.

Lentamente descendió los escalones hasta que llegó a tierra, y con cuidado colocó el primer pie en aquella blanca capa que poco a poco había ido acumulándose, sintiendo con placer aquel leve crujido con que la recibió la nieve cuando dio sus primeros pasos sobre ella. Avanzó unos pocos pasos hasta que se detuvo a admirar el paisaje. Era como si todo se hubiera detenido el tiempo. El aspecto monocromático le otorgaba al ambiente un aura de solemne silencio.

Con una incipiente sonrisa en sus labios extendió su mano para ver como aquellos pequeños copos blancos se acumulaban sólidos en su mano, para al momento siguiente fundirse en un pequeño charco, sintiendo como aquellas frías partículas entraban en contacto con su cálida piel, derritiéndose y dejando una leve marca de humedad en su mano. Entonces cerró sus ojos y elevó el rostro hacia el cielo, mojándolo levemente, disfrutando el caer de las gotas formadas en su rostro, hasta que estas frías gotas se unieron con unas más calientes provenientes de sus ojos cerrados, de esa forma sus lágrimas se fundían una deliciosa melancolía con las nuevas. Era la ventaja de llorar cuando el cielo hacía lo mismo.

Pasó unos minutos así, hasta que abrió los ojos y volvió a repetir el proceso de juntar copos en su mano, pero al hacerlo, a lo lejos observó una figura borrosa acercarse.

Nunca supo si era por la baja temperatura del ambiente o porque quería fundirse en aquel paisaje detenido en el tiempo, pero apenas enfocó su vista en la figura, dilucidándola, su cuerpo de inmediato se paralizó, y continuó así, imperturbable hasta que éste quedó solo a un paso de distancia de donde ella había echado raíces, aun sin poder creer lo que veía.

Era una versión más adulta de él. Su rostro más endurecido y con algunas cicatrices, un brazo vendado que colgaba en una sucia pañoleta que caía desde su cuello, y ropas destartaladas que junto con su descuidada barba y el pelo desordenado y más largo acusaban el paso del tiempo. Pero por más cambios que este trajera, Opal lo reconoció de inmediato, y es por eso que seguía pasmada. Pero aquellos verdes ojos frente a ella estaban enrojecidos, y de ellos brotaban grandes gotas de agua que descendían por su rostro, regalándole la más conmovedora mirada.

\- Mi respuesta – dijo con una voz ronca, dañada, pero era de él -, tardó mucho en llegar… No nos separaremos… nunca me volveré a separar de ti – dijo Bolin entre lágrimas.

Los labios de Opal temblaban sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, debatiéndose entre las ganas de llorar, gritar o decir algo. Para ése entonces las frías gotas de la nieve condensada en su rostro actuaban refrescando las calientes lágrimas que ahora quemaban sus mejillas.

Levantó su mano, empuñándola, y a continuación la dejó caer casi sin fuerzas sobre el pecho de Bolin, que recibió el leve impacto sin inmutarse. Lo recibió una vez, dos, tres veces, y con cada nuevo golpe éste iba subiendo de intensidad y velocidad, mientras el rostro de Opal se desfiguraba en llanto hasta que Bolin con su mano libre cogió a la teniente por la parte trasera de su cabeza y la llevó a un violento beso, pero Opal se resistió, sin poder detener ni sus golpes ni su llanto, hasta que Bolin la obligó a mirarlo y ahora, capturando los ojos de ella, lentamente se acercó, sintiendo como ésta poco a poco comenzaba a ceder, abriendo lentamente sus labios para darle la bienvenida, asiéndose de su ropa primero con timidez, y enseguida con necesidad, prometiéndose a sí misma que desde ahora jamás iba a soltarlo.

Efectivamente la nieve había sido una señal, un signo que le trajo tanta pena como felicidad, ambas ocasionadas por el hombre que tenía delante de ella, que volvía nuevamente a ella. Pero ya había aprendido la lección.

.

.

\- Como siempre se los recuerdo – decía Kai a sus subordinados que lo escuchaban atentos al interior de las barracas donde éstos dormían -, un soldado que no puede protegerse, no podrá proteger a su país a o su familia – decía mientras se paseaba entre los soldados -. Hay que recordar una cosa para esta operación ¿cuál es?

\- ¡Nunca resultar herido! – gritó a coro el grupo.

\- Muy bien – asintió serio y complacido -. Tienen cinco minutos para reunirse en el campo de entrenamiento. Procedan.

\- ¡Procediendo! – gritó el grupo, moviéndose inmediatamente de sus posiciones.

Algunos soldados se dirigieron de inmediato hacia el exterior, mientras que unos pocos rápidamente fueron hasta sus casilleros a guardar algunas pertenencias que habían dejado a medio hacer cuando había ingresado el _sargento_ Kai al lugar. Kai esperó erguido y derecho en su lugar, observando como todos se apuraban en obedecer sus órdenes, y entre tanto alboroto no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba a él.

Dos cadetes se paralizaron al no comprender la situación, observando como un andrajoso hombre se detenía a unos metros de su sargento, quien había cambiado lentamente la posición de su cuerpo. Parecía que sus brazos iban perdiendo fuerza, cayendo lentamente detrás de su espalda, en donde Kai los mantenía unido por medio de sus manos, pero no era solo eso, sus hombros comenzaron con leves temblores que fueron creciendo con cada segundo que pasaba. Sin embargo, él intentaba mantener su rostro serio y endurecido, aunque su garganta lenta y visiblemente se fuera estrechando y sus narinas se dilataran al tiempo que sus ojos y labios temblaban.

Bolin desde que se había detenido tenía dibujada una dócil sonrisa en sus labios al ver como el otrora pequeño chico delante de él se debatía entre quedarse estoico frente a sus subordinados o a echarse a llorar por la emoción de verlo. Había crecido demasiado.

Lleno de orgullo, avanzó hacia el chico quien, ya solo separado de él por tan solo unos pasos, agachó el cuello y dejó salir un ronco llanto que reverberó en las metálicas paredes del bunker que servía de barranca.

Kai lloraba como un niño delante de él y de los dos soldados que no habían ni movido un párpado desde que había ingresado Bolin, por temor a romper aquella escena. Bolin se acercó más hacia el chico quejumbroso y estirando una mano lo acercó hacia su pecho, envolviéndolo con un brazo mientras Kai apoyó su frente en su pecho y continuó llorando.

\- Hey – le dijo Bolin, sonriendo -. Un Sargento de Pelotón no debe llorar frente a sus soldados.

Kai se irguió y silenció sus lamentos, pero grandes lágrimas aun resbalaban por su rostro.

\- ¿Cómo saliste en el examen? – le preguntó Bolin, sin soltar a Kai del hombro, reteniéndolo con cariño.

\- Lo aprobé – respondió entrecortado -, ahora soy un graduado.

Bolin sonrió, y volvió a abrazar a Kai quien nuevamente rompió en llanto.

.

.

Pasaron las horas y pronto el campamento de la Isla de los Guerreros del Sol quedó sumido en el silencio y en la oscuridad conforme el cielo iba perdiendo la luminiscencia del sol.

Los pocos integrantes que formaban parte del recinto terminaron sus tareas y rondas, y a esa hora descansaban libres y cobijados en el calor de sus camas. Es por eso que el edificio principal estaba desierto, y en la cocina solo había dos personas que en silencio realizaban sus limitadas acciones.

Bolin permanecía sentado, en silencio, observando como Opal preparaba todos los implementos que utilizaría de una forma casi ceremoniosa, colocándolos en orden delante de él. Enseguida untó una pequeña y suave escobilla en un recipiente con espuma, la cual fue a esparcir al rostro de Bolin. A continuación, con cuidado cogió una navaja y procedió a afeitarlo, lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo que invertía en los cuidados del hombre.

\- Nunca más volveré a morir – dijo Bolin, rompiendo el silencio. Opal interrumpió su labor para mirarlo -. De verdad, nunca… me dejaré morir.

\- No te creo – respondió -. Pero quiero que lo cumplas. Nevó por primera vez en cien años… y también regresaste vivo. Ya usé toda mi buena fortuna. Solo nos queda la tuya…

Bolin acunó entre sus manos una de las de Opal, asintiendo.

\- Claro.

\- Pero ¿cómo llegaste aquí? – preguntó Opal, y dudó un momento antes de preguntar lo siguiente -: ¿Y Korra?

\- En cuanto reporté que sobreviví, me dijeron sobre ti – respondió Bolin -. En cuanto dejé la base aliada vine hasta aquí, y Korra fue a la Isla Ember.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que les pasó? Dijeron que tú y Korra murieron en batalla, y que no pudieron recuperar sus cuerpos después del bombardeo.

Bolin tomó la toalla y secó las partes de su rostro que aún estaban húmedas, preparándose para contar todo lo que había vivido.

\- La milicia llegó antes del bombardeo – comenzó -, y nos llevaron a un refugio anti-bombas antes de que todo estallara. Después de eso nos encerraron en un lugar desconocido… por aproximadamente 300 días, en los cuales…

Bolin calló, y Opal con el ceño fruncido entendió que las cosas no habían sido buenas para ellos. Por lo menos pensó en golpes, eso en el mejor de los casos. Pero la palabra _tortura_ no dejaba de ser una opción más que plausible.

\- Korra lucía terrible. Por ser la que dirigía la misión recibió el peor trato, siempre intentando protegerme. En esos días ya ni nos animábamos a hablar para mantener la cordura – continuó Bolin, con un semblante de enfado y tristeza en sus ojos -, hasta que un día sentimos mucho ruido, supimos que algo sucedía y enseguida vimos como un par de sujetos venían dispuestos a eliminarnos, pero antes de que ellos lograran hacer pasar sus rifles por los abarrotes de la mazmorra en que nos tenían encerrados, dos fuertes disparos indicaron que los hombres ya no seguían con vida, desplomándose de inmediato contra la reja y desde detrás apareció una alta figura encapuchada. Era Kuvira.

\- Kuvira – repitió Opal, agradeciendo en silencio a aquella mujer -. Pero ¿por qué los ayudó?

\- Ella tenía una deuda con Korra, una deuda que nunca pidió tener y gracias a eso estuvo más que feliz en ayudarnos a escapar… aunque eso suponiese poner en riesgo su vida – respondió orgulloso Bolin.

.

.

Varios miles de Kilómetros más allá, Korra se encontraba recostada en una cómoda camilla de emergencias con su brazo derecho vendado. Toda esa atención médica resultaba ser una exageración en comparación con la precaria y los escasos cuidados que tuvo el último año, pero no se sentía con ganas de reprochárselo a Asami, quien la tenía consentida como una pequeña niña. Más que una doctora o una amante parecía una madre sobreprotectora.

\- Recibí ayuda de una amiga – dijo Korra, respondiendo la pregunta que Asami le había hecho -, que llegó desde muy, muy lejos.

Asami habiendo escuchado la misma historia que Opal, asintió en silencio. Lamentaba no haber podido ayudar más a Kuvira en el tiempo en que estuvo en el Hospital Nómada Aire. Debía intentar agradecérselo de un modo, ya que, de no ser por ella, Korra no estaría ahí.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste fracturarte de nuevo? – fue lo siguiente que preguntó Asami para cambiar el tema, pues ya empezaba a notar aquel semblante de incomodidad en Korra -. Y eso que yo planeaba romper tus huesos cuando volvieras.

\- Menos mal mi novia es doctora – sonrió Korra, tomando asiento en la cama -. Y puesto que esa misma novia fue la que me obligó a acostarme en esta cama, esperaba que, por lo menos, sucediera algo más – finalizó, dirigiéndole una pícara mirada a Asami.

\- Mmm… Extrañaba tus bromas – se limitó a contestar, y enseguida se acercó más a Korra, e inevitablemente alzó sus brazos para rodear el cuello de ella, volviendo a abrazarla -. En verdad te extrañé mucho.

Korra disfrutaba cada uno de los abrazos, pero este último le causó dolor, debido a que Asami, sin querer, apretó la aguja intravenosa que Korra tenía insertada en su muñeca, clavando más en su interior el catéter que le administraba suero.

\- Duele un poco – dijo finalmente Korra, no queriendo aguantar más aquella dolencia.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento tanto! – exclamó, apartándose cuando observó emanar de la muñeca una rápida gota de sangre -. ¡Es mi culpa!

\- No, no… está bien. Soy yo quien debería disculparse.

Korra lo dijo en serio. Por unos segundos revivió todas las veces en que se descuidó y las operaciones resultaron más largas y peligrosas. Como la vez que la torturaron pidiéndole el código de una radio cuando la misión era rescatar a Zaheer; cuando Kuvira le enterró un cuchillo en el abdomen la primera vez que se conocieron; cuando Zaheer le disparó en la espalda esa vez que secuestró a Asami; el disparo en aquel estacionamiento en Ciudad República; y todo lo que había pasado en su última misión, de la que por suerte pudo librarse.

En retrospectiva, todo parecía demasiado arriesgado. Podía haber muerto tantas veces que sentía que ya había agotado su ración de buena suerte. Ahora nada de ello le atraía, aunque no es que le gustara perseguirlo. Observando a Asam, preocupada, sentada frente a ella, hermosa como siempre, hacía que su corazón se detuviera y saltara de gozo. Era algo que no quería perder y por ello estaba dispuesta a dejar de arriesgarse tanto.

\- No volverá a pasar – continuó, luego de aquel momento de silencio.

Asami asintió casi imperceptiblemente, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en lo mismo de Korra: en la cantidad de veces que había burlado a la muerte.

\- No tenía más opción que confiar en ti.

Korra sonrió radiante. Definitivamente quería estar con aquella mujer. A continuación, ésta, para salir de su embobamiento, dirigió su mirada hacia una llamativa mesa que había del otro lado de aquella tienda de campaña, la cual estaba llena de frutas y diversos accesorios, que desde hace rato habían llamado su atención.

\- Desde que llegué aquí tengo curiosidad – comentó, sin apartar sus ojos de la mesa -, ¿qué es eso?

Asami observó la mesa y enseguida suspiró, agotada.

\- La comida para tu ceremonia conmemorativa – respondió, y enseguida volvió su mirada hacia Korra -. Hoy es tu primer aniversario luctuoso.

Por el rostro de Korra pasó la sorpresa, tristeza y culpabilidad. Sintió pena por Asami, quien estaba dispuesta a hacer todo eso, sufriendo un año entero son saber nada.

\- ¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a preparar el ritual fúnebre de mi novia? – continuó la doctora, sin poder creer como todo había cambiado. Pero de pronto cayó en la cuenta… no se acordaba cómo había llegado de vuelta al campamento. Desde que _estaba con Korra_ por lo menos tres veces su mente se había ido a blanco.

Un gélido estremecimiento descendió por su espina hasta la parte baja de su espalda. ¿Y si nada de eso fuera real? ¿Y si, efectivamente, el desierto había sido la última parada de su cordura y ahora _creía_ que estaba con Korra, cuando en verdad estaba hablando sola? ¿y si ella también había muerto?

\- Espera un momento – dijo pálida y desconfiada, mientras se levantaba de la cama al sentir unos pasos fuera de la tienda.

De inmediato fue al encuentro de la persona que caminaba por afuera, que ya frente de la tienda se detuvo al ver a Asami detenida.

\- Hola, Solaris – saludó un muchacho -. Traje tu cuchillo.

Asami rápidamente se dirigió al sonriente muchacho, sin coger lo que éste le extendía.

\- ¿Puedes ver a esa persona? – le preguntó, apuntando a Korra que seguía sentada en la cama con una expresión de anonadamiento.

\- Claro, es muy exótica. ¿Es tu amiga? – preguntó el chico, saludando a Korra, quien solo devolvió el saludo asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Gracias a los espíritus – agradeció Asami, exhalando todo el aire que había tenido acumulado en sus pulmones -. Pensé que estaba viendo cosas. Gracias, buenas noches – lo despidió.

\- Buenas noches – dijo el chico, y volvió a emprender el camino de regreso, dejándolas nuevamente solas.

Korra no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Es por eso que emitió un sonido de reproche al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada acusadora a Asami.

\- Increíble… ¡me acabas de matar dos veces! ¿creíste que era un fantasma, siendo doctora? Hey, te recuerdo que estudiaste medicina.

\- ¿Quién te pidió que aparecieras es tu aniversario luctuoso? – la retó Asami mientras acercaba la mesa con las ofrendas que pensaba hacerle a Korra, o. mejor dicho, a una Korra muerta -. Ahora ¡cómete la fruta! Seas un fantasma o no, es para ti. También hay vino – demandó.

\- Te tomaste demasiadas molestias – dijo Korra, en parte molesta y herida y en otra parte orgullosa y amada. No sabía cuál sentir.

Enseguida extendió un brazo cogiendo la fruta, y mientras le daba un mordisco el celular de Asami comenzó a sonar.

\- Espera – dijo esta, mientras iba a coger la llamada.

Asami se sentó en una silla ubicada a unos metros de la cama de Korra, y enseguida extendió su celular con todo lo largo que daba su brazo, lista para responder la videollamada de sus amigos.

\- "¡¿Por qué no llamaste antes?!" – la saludó Katara del otro lado de la pantalla -. "¡Nos preocupamos!"

La imagen que se mostraba al otro lado mostraba la ubicación del comedor del hospital en donde estaba Katara. Detrás de ella estaba Suki y Jinora mirando, y al final se veía a Sokka y Aang, quienes saludaban con la mano.

\- Lo siento, estaba ocupada – respondió Asami, sonriéndole a todos.

\- "Patrañas" – dijo Katara.

\- "¡Asamiiii!" – gritaba Aang, levantándose de su silla para acercarse más al celular.

\- "¡Te extrañamos!" – decía Suki y Jinora.

\- En serio… ¿por qué una videoconferencia? Me siento extraña – dijo sonriente.

\- "Hey, no podemos verte en la oscuridad. Muévete a un lugar más iluminado" – le pidió Katara.

Asami, que estaba a contraluz, se giró en la silla hacia donde apuntaba la luz, y volvió a extender su celular, y ya con mejor iluminación continuó con la videollamada.

\- ¿Aquí? – preguntó. Pero nadie le respondió.

Asami observó por la pantalla como todos sus amigos se habían quedado congelados, incluso algunos estaban con la boca abierta, estupefactos.

Desde el otro lado del celular, sus amigos vieron a Asami más nítida gracias a la nueva luz, pero con el cambio de posición, atrás de ella observaron cómo alguien comía despreocupadamente de la comida que había sobre una mesa a las espaldas de la doctora. Aquella persona fue imposible de no reconocer, por lo que todos se habían quedado boquiabiertos viendo lo imposible, ya que, para ellos, Korra seguía muerta.

\- "¿Estoy viendo cosas?" – preguntó Aang, siendo el primero que logró salir de la impresión.

\- "Yo también la veo" – dijo Jinora, con un hilo de voz.

\- "Asami…" – habló Katara -, "¿estás bien? ¿no ves lo que sucede?"

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó ésta, extrañada, volteándose para ver lo que todos observaban a su espalda.

\- "Hoy… la capitana… cumple un año muerta" – respondió Suki, sin apartar la vista de Korra, quien se estaba sirviendo feliz un vaso de vino.

\- "Entonces…" – dijo Sokka, levantándose lentamente de su silla, observando el celular.

\- "¿Esa es la comida del ritual, cierto?" – completó Aang.

\- "Tienes razón, lo es" – respondió Katara.

\- "Llegó a comer la ofrenda"

Asami entendió divertida a lo que se referían, y ocultando su gran sonrisa dirigió el celular para apuntar solamente a Korra, quien en ese momento masticaba un gran pedazo de pan, sonriendo complacida por todo lo que tenía para comer.

Cuando Korra se percató del silencio, dejó de comer y lanzó una mirada hacia el celular, viendo, con dificultad – por la distancia – a todo el equipo médico observándola. En ese momento Sokka se desmayó y Katara irremediablemente soltó se celular, al tiempo en que todos gritaron por un segundo aterrados desde el otro lado, hasta que la llamada se cortó.

Asami emitió una fuerte risa, completamente divertida por el efecto que había causado.

\- Mujer, ya me has matado tres veces – puntualizó Korra desde atrás -. ¿Te diviertes?

\- ¿De verdad te ibas a perder la oportunidad de esta gran broma? – inquirió Asami -. ¿No te pareció divertido? Creo que cayeron – dijo sonriente, hasta que volvió a dirigirse a su celular, una nueva llamada estaba en curso.

\- "Asami…" – decía un compungido Aang, sosteniendo el teléfono desde el otro lado. Detrás de él estaba Katara, Sukki y Jinora, todos conmocionados -. "Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir… No… no me cuestiones"

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó inocente la doctora.

\- "Dile que la amas… y que la has extrañado… dilo fuerte, para que pueda descansar en paz" – decía Aang, casi al borde del llanto.

\- ¿Qué? – estalló Asami en una risa que no pudo ocultar.

\- "Es difícil creer… pero la capitana Korra está detrás de ti. Espero que descanse en paz"

Asami rió y se aproximó a Korra, apuntándola al celular.

\- Ya quieren que te vayas – le comentó Asami riendo.

\- ¡Pero si acabo de llegar! – replicó con la boca llena -. No puedes seguir con esto, me enoja.

\- "¡Ah!" – gritaron desde el otro lado del teléfono, evidenciando que algo no encajaba allí.

\- "¡Es ella!" – gritó Jinora.

\- "¡Está viva!"

\- Hola a todos – saludó Korra con una sonrisa. Y es que era imposible no reírse con lo cómico que resultaba ser la situación, más cuando vio a Sokka levantarse de nuevo, para, de inmediato volver a desmayarse.

Enseguida Asami volvió a enfocarse en su celular.

\- Esta es la ubicación actual de Korra. Así que pueden imaginar lo feliz que estoy – les dijo a sus amigos -. Les explicaré cuando regrese. Por hoy, déjennos solas. Voy a colgar. Adiós – finalizó apresurada Asami, dando por terminada la llamada.

\- Eso fue rápido – dijo Korra, aun con la boca con comida -. ¿A qué viene tanto apuro?

Asami dejó su celular en la mesa y enseguida pasó a tomar asiento al lado de Korra, acercando su cuerpo hasta tocar levemente el de la capitana. Korra se sorprendió, dejando una manzana a medio morder mientras se perdía en la intensa mirada que le dirigía Asami.

\- Bueno… ha pasado un tiempo ¿no crees? – insinuó Asami, colocando una mano en la pierna de Korra, lo que causó que esta se ruborizara profusamente.

\- Demasiado – respondió apenas, tragando con dificultad lo que tenía en la boca -. Entonces…

\- No creo que nadie más nos moleste – la interrumpió, empujando el pecho de Korra hacia la cama.

\- Espera… ¿no vendrá nadie? – preguntó nerviosa, observando hacia afuera de la tienda.

Pero Asami no estaba prestando atención a sus palabras, ya que acercaba su nariz hacia su cuello, donde pronto aspiró el aroma de la capitana, dejando enseguida una marca de pertenencia en su piel, lo que hizo que la piel de Korra se erizara y ésta, con el rostro completamente enrojecido, apartara a Asami de ella con el único brazo que tenía disponible.

\- ¡Asami!

\- No vendrá nadie, y aunque lo hicieran, nadie podría arruinar este momento… no después de todo este tiempo – respondió, observando intensamente los ojos de Korra.

Korra asintió. Pronto la invadió la misma necesidad y seguridad de Asami, y como ella misma dijo, había pasado demasiado tiempo. Si ésa era la premisa ¿quién era ella para detenerla?

.

.

* * *

 **Base militar de Ciudad República.**

Korra y Bolin iban llegando a la base. Alcanzaron a subir solo unos pocos escalones que los separaban desde el edificio principal cuando divisaron a un grupo de soldados formados que, apenas los vieron, comenzaron a aplaudir como muestra de recibimiento.

Ambos soldados siguieron avanzando hasta la comitiva, encabezada por el General Bataar. Korra marcó la señal para detenerse, dando un sonoro golpe en el suelo con el pie.

\- Atención – pidió, fiel al código militar de comportamiento frente a una persona de rango mayor -. Saludemos al – pero el general la interrumpió, dando un paso enseguida para extenderle sus brazos a ambos, abrazándolos emotivamente.

\- Gracias – le susurró Bataar a cada uno, sin soltarlos -. Regresaron con vida. De verdad, gracias.

Tanto Korra como Bolin se quedaron en silencio, perplejos. Esto estaba fuera de toda norma.

Enseguida Tenzin dio un paso adelante, y con los ojos llorosos y el semblante endurecido se dirigió hacia ambos recién llegados, quienes esperaban casi asustados lo que él tenía que decirles.

\- Odio lo que me hicieron pasar, pero… - dijo Tenzin, y enseguida su voz sufrió un quiebre, no pudiendo más con la emoción.

El resto de los soldados se miraron incómodos y, a la orden del General, se decidió que todos abandonaran posición, ya que lo que tenía que comunicarle Tenzin a los dos soldados debía ser tanto privado, como sumamente emocional.

\- Ascendí a Coronel en su ausencia – continuó Tenzin, sin percatarse de que el resto se iba, y con los ojos cerrados continuó -: fui el primero en mi generación…

\- ¡Capitana! – escucharon los chicos que decían desde lejos, y de inmediato Korra y Bolin abandonaron su posición para ir corriendo felices al encuentro de su grupo que, al parecer, venia llegando de una misión.

Korra saltó a los brazos de los gemelos, mientras que Mako tomó por la cintura a Bolin, dándole vueltas mientras reía de alegría. Meelo se debatía a quien abrazar, pero sus ojos llorosos ya le habían dado la bienvenida a ambos.

\- … ¡Pero demonios que los extrañé! – continuó Tenzin. Pero no hubo respuesta, y con una perplejidad inicial, que luego pasó a decepción, observó como ambos soldados con quien se estaba sincerando, se encontraban a unos metros de donde él los había dejado, completamente desinteresados en lo que él tenía que decirles.

Tenzin se volteó, y con sorpresa descubrió que a sus espaldas tampoco había nadie ¿en qué momento lo habían abandonado? Volvió a mirar hacia adelante, observando como todo aquel revoltoso grupo daba saltos en un círculo, riendo y gritando. Era una imagen encantadora, pero no podía pasar por alto aquella falta. Era una herida a su orgullo.

\- Korra y Bolin se dedicarán a escribir reportes desde ahora – dijo Tenzin con una voz solemne, llamando la atención de todo el grupo -. El reporte será… tan extenso como la Biblia.

\- Buena suerte – les dijo Meelo.

\- Adiós – se despidieron los gemelos. Y enseguida el grupo se fue, abandonando a aquellos héroes que desde ya parecían ser castigados.

Minutos más tarde ambos se encontraban en aquella oficina que tanto odiaban, lleno escritorios y torres de papeles y carpetas en todas partes.

Korra observaba a la luz una fina hoja de papel, por la cual pasaba lentamente su dedo índice por el borde, sintiendo la hoja cortante.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Bolin, que desde hace unos segundos la estaba observando.

\- El papel A4 me asusta más que un explosivo C4 – comentó Korra, sin dejar de observar la blanca hoja frente a ella -. Mira sus afiladas orillas, si te corta duele muchísimo.

Bolin se cruzó de brazos y dejó salir una exhalación.

\- El hombre que nos torturó… tenía un tatuaje ¿cierto? – preguntó Bolin después de unos segundos, pensado en el largo informe que tenían por delante.

\- Ese fue el que nos acuchilló – respondió la capitana, y enseguida dejó la hoja de lado, prestándole atención a Bolin -. Se vería muy mal si decimos que sólo nos golpeó. Di que peleamos una vez a la semana e intentamos escapar una vez al mes. Haz que suene real.

\- Que sean dos veces por mes – corrigió Bolin, y Korra le apuntó con el dedo, dándole su aprobación -. No intentarán confirmarlo con la milicia ¿cierto?

\- En este punto, creo que servirá cualquier cosa que escribamos. Más que mal, somos los únicos que salimos con vida ¿no? Pero necesitamos un perfecto balance entre la realidad y el drama… ¿y si nos basamos en una película?

\- Hm… tenemos que pensar una en donde el escenario sea similar, algo que mezcle tragedia, dificultades, heroísmo y resistencia.

\- Eso es excelente – lo animó Korra, y de inmediato se puso de pie -. Suena perfecto. Serás el responsable – dijo, y en seguida se dirigió a la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Si lo escribimos por separado, inventarás tres cosas y yo cinco… los detalles no concordarán – explicó.

\- ¿Y por qué debo escribirlo solo? – acusó Bolin.

\- Eso es porque Opal está en la isla. Tu novia está en el extranjero. En cambio, la mía está acá – puntualizó, como si fuera una excusa suficientemente válida.

Y deseándole suerte, Korra desapareció por la puerta.

.

.

Un par de horas después y Korra se encontraba sentada enfrente de Asami, separadas por una mesa en la cual humeaban dos tazas de café. Estaban en la cafetería que solían frecuentar en el pasado. Korra recordaba muy bien eso, y es por eso que observaba todo con añoranza.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando me rechazaste aquí? – le preguntó a Asami.

\- Claro – asintió ésta -. Y hoy haré lo mismo.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? – preguntó Korra, congelándose lentamente con cada facción endurecida que Asami comenzaba a expresar -. No puedes decirlo en serio, aún estoy traumada por todo lo que ha pasado.

\- Es en serio, por eso te preguntaré algo… ¿seguirás yendo a la _tienda departamental_? Quiero saber si quieres seguir siendo una heroína.

Korra la observó por unos segundos, pensando en todo lo que ella debería escoger de ahora en adelante. Pero Asami estaba siendo injusta, ella jamás había pedido ir a la muerte para quedar como una heroína.

\- A ningún soldado le preocupa convertirse en un héroe que tiene que morir ¿cierto? – respondió Korra -. Solo importa preservar la paz donde sea necesario.

\- Eso significa que lo seguirás haciendo, aunque me oponga – respondió Asami, con una voz rápida y cortante.

\- ¿Te opondrás?

\- ¿No debería? ¿aunque la próxima vez puede que realmente no regreses?

A Korra se le secó la garganta. No quería revivir esto de nuevo, no después de haber vuelto a la vida.

\- No tengas miedo – dijo Asami, luego de unos tensos segundos -, no me opondré ¿De qué sirve?... Aunque te arrepientas, nunca desistirás, y te odiaré por hacerlo… pero te apoyaré – respondió Asami, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios -. Por eso prefiero mantener la paz. Si mi apoyo te brinda paz, que así sea.

Korra asintió. Eso había sido brevemente espeluznante. Por un momento temió lo peor.

\- Gracias, y desde antemano lo siento – dijo mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza -, porque solo puedo disculparme…

Asami sonrió, disfrutando aquella breve expresión de miedo de Korra. Pronto sintió que aquello, el causar temor, alimentaba secretamente su alma.

\- Y ya que no te rechacé ¿vamos a pescar mañana? – propuso -. Servirá como Terapia Emocional.

Menos de veinticuatro horas después, y Asami estaba junto a Korra sentadas en dos sillas plegables. Delante de cada una había una caña de pescar, que se mantenía estática mientras su hilo se perdía silencioso y tranquilo en las imperturbables aguas del lago que había delante de ellas.

Todo estaba muy calmado, solo interrumpido por el frío viento que pasaba en todas partes, tan frío que ira imposible que no calara hasta el buen humor de Asami que, congelada y aburrida, rápidamente estaba extinguiendo la llama que la había mandando ir a ése lugar. Ella no era tan resistente al frío como Korra. Con el viento zumbando en sus oídos, pensó que había sido una mala idea ir en esa época, donde el invierno se pone más frío al saber que pronto terminará. Desde ya extrañaba el tibio calor de la región del Reino Fuego.

\- El panorama es muy impresionante, y se siente muy tranquilo – dijo Korra, intentando animar a Asami -. Ya siento que mis penas están sanando.

Asami no dio muestras de escucharla, y calmadamente agachó su brazo para coger una botella de agua, bebió de ella y a continuación exprimió el envase vacío, demostrando su descontento. Korra calló enseguida.

\- ¡No ha pasado nada en dos horas! – exclamó Asami, indignada -, ¿por qué no hemos atrapado nada?

\- ¿Estás creando un trauma para superar el antiguo? – dijo Korra, indicando aquella botella apretujada.

\- Es exasperante. Cambiaré el tratamiento – dijo a continuación -, caminemos y respiremos el aire fresco… para entrar en calor.

\- ¿Sabes cuántos kilómetros marcho al año? – reclamó Korra, que estaba cómoda descansando donde estaba.

\- Hay un templo cerca ¿qué te parecería ir?

\- ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve encerrada con hombres con cabezas rapadas? – fue lo siguiente que dijo Korra.

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?

\- Algo convencional – respondió sonriente -. Decir cosas como "hace frío y no hemos atrapado nada. ¿Quieres descansar?" – dijo, indicando la gran carpa que tenían a sus espaldas -, puede ser, y "¡oh!, solo tenemos una habitación", que casualidad…

\- No cruces la línea.

\- ¿Qué línea? Esa línea hace tiempo dejó de existir – respondió, con un aire de complicidad.

Hubiera seguido con sus insinuaciones, pero pronto Asami exclamó apuntando hacia el lago, donde pronto el pequeño flotador de madera de su caña de pescar parecía hundirse repetitivamente, indicando que había pescado algo.

\- ¡Algo picó! – dijo contenta, poniéndose de pie, pero enseguida Korra la tomó del brazo.

\- ¿El pez o yo? – pero Asami enseguida la ignoró, rechazando la naturaleza absurda de aquella pregunta.

Minutos después y el pescado lucía inmóvil sobre una bandeja metálica, listo para ser limpiado y cortado. Asami esperó a que Korra tomara el cuchillo para hacerlo, pero esta se mantenía erguida en su lugar, mirando con recelo y desagrado aquel animal.

\- ¿Una capitana de las Fuerzas Especiales le teme a un pescado? – se burló Asami -, ¡Si hasta venciste a la muerte!

\- No puedo cortar un pescado… no me gusta – respondió Korra.

\- Lo dejaré pasar solo porque eres mi novia – dijo sonriendo -. Bien, comenzaré a abrirlo. Cuchillo – pidió extendiendo la mano, tal como si estuviera en un quirófano, y Korra enseguida se lo entregó.

\- Eres despiadada – comentó Korra, observando con aversión como Asami empezaba a trabajar.

La noche llegó y pronto amabas estuvieron acostadas en aquella gran cama que Korra había preparado al interior de la carpa. Increíblemente ahí dentro no hacía frío. Korra indicaba que era debido a la calidad de su carpa y de los sacos de dormir que ella tenía, pero Asami de inmediato lo atribuyó a que ella misma desprendía un delicioso calor que temperaba todo alrededor. De cierta manera, era como su calefactor personal.

Ambas estaban recostadas con su pecho pegado a las colchas. Asami llevaba unos minutos observando unas imágenes en su celular, por lo que pronto Korra quiso saber qué era lo que tanto llamaba su atención.

\- Es un buen hotel – comentó, observando la descripción de la página que Asami veía -. La cama se ve agradable y grande.

\- Tonta. Las camas pequeñas son las mejores – respondió Asami.

\- ¿Quién es el patán? ¿qué patán te enseñó eso? – inquirió Korra, llamándole la atención.

\- Una llamada Korra – respondió Asami observándola -. Así es como sobreviví un año sin esa patán.

Ante esa respuesta Korra calló, pero Asami continuó, sacando aquella redonda y blanca piedra de uno de sus bolsillos.

\- "Dejaré esta piedra aquí", "La regresaré", "Cuando lo haga, me olvidaré de ella" – recitó -, "la dejaré ir" ... Compré y cancelé varios boletos de avión. Reservé y cancelé varias habitaciones de hoteles. Pedí vacaciones y también las cancelé.

Korra asintió.

\- Definitivamente lo soy – respondió, acuñándose el apodo de patán.

\- ¿De verdad podré regresar un día a ese lugar? – preguntó Asami.

\- ¿Con quién irás?

\- Pues contigo, ridícula – respondió Asami, chocando su hombro con el de ella.

\- Qué emoción – rió Korra -, ¿cuándo tienes planeado ir?

\- No lo sé, tengo que coordinar algunas cosas… Tendrás que sufrir esperando, como yo.

\- Ah. Si a eso le llamas castigo, lo aceptaré encantada.

\- Muy bien, porque un día de repente diré "¡ahora!" y tú tendrás que correr a por tu pasaporte.

\- Bien – dijo Korra, acercándose aún más a Asami, invadiendo su espacio personal -. Ahora, me gustaría saber cuál es el límite que hablabas hace unas horas.

\- ¿No lo sabes? – rió Asami, disfrutando el calor que poco a poco comenzaba a subir.

\- Estar cerca de ti, así, es muy… - dijo, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Asami, y lentamente se deslizaba por su clavícula hasta llegar al cuello, en donde su nariz y labios rozaron levemente su garganta.

\- ¿Muy que? – dijo Asami, intentando mantener su voz lo más normal posible.

\- ¿Quieres escuchar mi respuesta, o quieres que te la demuestre? – fue lo siguiente que dijo Korra, observándola con aquellos grandes y expresivos ojos que de pronto se habían oscurecido.

Un rápido estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Asami, conociendo desde ya la respuesta, por lo que se acostó de espaldas, posicionando a Korra sobre ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y enseguida la atrajo hacia sí, disfrutando de todo el calor que la capitana era capaz de entregarle por todos los medios posibles, y gracias a ello, en aquella fría noche, jamás sintió el viento golpear las paredes o la temperatura descender fuera de aquella carpa.

.

.

* * *

Varios días pasaron, hasta que pronto la estación cambió, trayendo vida a la invernal Ciudad República. Y con la nueva vida pronto llegó Opal, quien de inmediato constató una cita con Bolin en el bar más cercano, petición que el chico aceptó de inmediato.

\- Regresé a salvo – dijo Opal, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro -. Desde que regresaste, pasé cada día preguntándole a Kai si era cierto que habías regresado, hasta que una mañana primero vino él, y antes de que yo dijese nada él me dijo "No es un sueño, en verdad regresó".

Bolin rió complacido. Extrañaba a Kai, pero no más que a Opal.

\- Me complace verte bien – respondió este y enseguida alargó su mano hacia una botella para comenzar a llenar los vasos vacíos.

\- Salud – dijeron, antes que los vasos volvieran a estar desocupados.

\- Visitemos a tu padre mañana – fue lo siguiente que dijo Bolin, como si aquel líquido le hubiera dado el valor para poner en marcha su plan -. Tomados de la mano – agregó.

\- Cierto – asintió con lentitud Opal, recordando que aún quedaba aquel gran impedimento para que ellos estuvieran juntos al fin -. Tenemos que hablar de aquello ¿verdad?

\- No es necesario – se apresuró a responder el sargento, intuyendo que el ánimo de Opal caería si es que repetían todas las malas decisiones tomadas en el pasado -. No dejaré el ejército… a menos que tú me lo pidas.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó, sin poder creerlo.

\- Eso le diré a tu padre – respondió, muy satisfecho -. Y lo haré tomando tu mano.

La sonrisa de Opal podría perfectamente haber opacado al sol. Un leve y agudo sonido salió de su boca, llena de alegría y excitación por la noticia.

\- Vamos muy temprano. En cuanto amanezca – dijo emocionada, y enseguida alargó la mano hacia la misma botella, vaciándola en sus vasos -. Yo también tengo un plan – confesó, terminando de rebalsar un vaso.

\- Hey – dijo Bolin, quitándole la botella de las manos -, ¿vas a ir ebria?

El semblante alegre de Opal cambió drásticamente. Aquel sol ya no estaba, y en vez de eso un endurecido semblante lo había ahuyentado.

\- No he bebido nada en dos estaciones – acusó.

\- Ah, perdón – se apuró en decir Bolin, devolviéndole todo -. Ten, bebe – rió.

Y así, tal como Opal había dicho, apenas amaneció, ambos se encontraron frene al gran e imponente escritorio de Bataar, quien, incómodo, observaba como aquella pareja estaba esperando de pie frente a él, tomados de la mano, tal como lo había prometido Bolin.

\- Hoy vine por la taza de té que me ofreció – espetó Bolin, serio y profesional.

\- Bien – respondió un escueto Bataar -. Siéntense – apuntó, hacia dos asientos distintos, como si necesitara que ellos dos estuvieran separados. Opal de inmediato interceptó aquella táctica.

\- Papá, estoy embarazada – soltó.

Bolin se sorprendió por tal dicho, y de inmediato se aterró, y como instinto de sobrevivencia intentó soltar la mano de Opal, todo para apurarse en justificar aquella mentira, pero ésta lo miró sorprendido.

\- No es cierto – se apuró a decir Bolin, observando a Bataar -. Nunca lo haría – enseguida se dirigió a Opal -, ¿este era tu plan?

\- La mayoría se porta mal y después pide perdón – justificó -. Es mejor un ataque preventivo si el oponente es más fuerte.

Bataar suspiró ante tal revelación. Por un momento él lució tan aterrado como Bolin ante tal inesperada noticia.

\- ¿Tiene que estar ella aquí? – le preguntó Bataar a Bolin, a lo que él asintió.

A Bataar no le quedó más remedio que aceptar todo ello, por lo que se levantó desde detrás de su escritorio y los invitó a todos al pequeño living que había dentro de su oficina, donde pronto una de sus secretarios les trajo las prometidas tazas de té.

\- Escucharé – habló Bataar cuando todos estuvieron sentados -, aunque sea un ataque preventivo o un bombardeo aéreo.

\- Yo… – se apresuró a decir Opal, pero tanto la mirada de su padre como el apretón de manos que le dio Bolin en silencio le indicó que ella debía permanecer callada.

\- Diré esto sin rodeos – dijo Bolin -. Le di mi palabra de dejar el ejército, pero no puedo mantener esa promesa.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó el General.

\- Me encerraron en un sótano, en un lugar desconocido. Cortaron mi carne y rompieron mis huesos… pero nunca me arrepentí de ser soldado. Creo que nuestra nación no debería perder a un soldado como yo.

Bataar escuchó en silencio, buscando algún indicio de indecisión o mentira en las palabras del chico, y jamás las encontró. Bolin las decía con una convicción tal que hasta él mismo estaba asombrado. Nada de eso era mentira, él merecía todo eso, tanto el ser soldado como el estar con Opal. Era completamente injusto que alguien, solo por un capricho decidiese hacerlo elegir por una de las dos.

\- Quiero retirarme a su debido tiempo, con mi dignidad intacta. Es por eso que buscaré otra forma de que apruebe nuestra relación – finalizó.

\- No se trata de obtener mi aprobación – respondió Bataar cuando Bolin terminó -. Nuestra nación ya reconoce tu servicio. Como tú superior… estoy orgulloso de que seas mi yerno.

Aquella última frase los sorprendió a todos. Opal no pudo contener un alarido de asombro.

\- Lo aprobé el día que te fuiste – continuó Bataar -, y me arrepentí de permitirte ir desde ese mismo momento. Ahora estoy sinceramente feliz de que hayas tomado esa decisión.

\- Gracias – dijo Bolin, emocionado.

\- ¡Papá! – exclamó Opal, lanzándose de inmediato hacia el cuello de su padre, abrazándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Bataar correspondió su abrazo, sintiendo como su hija se deshacía en lágrimas de felicidad. Por un momento se sintió enormemente desdichado, por haber provocado tantas lágrimas en su hija; por haberse interpuesto tanto en esa relación. Pero de inmediato las mismas lágrimas de Opal transformaron todo ello en felicidad. Ya no importaba. Ellos ahora podrían estar juntos. Finalmente, eso es lo que él también quería.

\- Tienes que cuidar a mi hija – le dijo a Bolin.

\- Por supuesto – sonrió el muchacho.

.

.

* * *

Ya era media tarde cuando Asami en su turno de trabajo fue avisada de que alguien de las fuerzas militares la estaba esperando en la entrada del hospital. Aquella noticia no le sorprendió para nada, más que nada, ahora su vida giraba innegablemente en torno a ello. Eso si, jamás esperó que la persona que la estaba esperando detenida junto a las puertas, vistiendo ese traje de camuflaje verde tan llamativo, fuera Opal.

\- ¿La responsable del Sargento Primero Bolin? – la llamó Asami, ya que cada vez que ella se aparecía en el hospital, era porque Bolin estaba ahí.

\- ¿La princesa de la televisión? – le devolvió la broma Opal, burlándose del hecho de que Asami fuera famosa y que apareciese en televisión como doctora invitada de programas.

Ambas rieron.

\- ¿Esta relación solo se limita a que un hombre interfiera entre nosotras? – continuó Asami, con aquella sonrisa en su rostro -. ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Saludable, como puedes ver.

\- ¿Cómo va tu guerra con Bolin? ¿Aun en tregua?

\- No es una tregua – corrigió Opal sonriendo ampliamente -. La guerra terminó. Mi padre lo aprobó.

\- ¿En serio? Felicidades. Eso significa que deberíamos ir a celebrar a un bar.

\- Cuando gustes. Eso si, hoy vine por otro asunto.

Minutos después Asami se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas de la sala de espera con una carta en sus manos. Opal había ido a entregarle un mensaje desde la Isla, escrito con puño y letra de Ty Lee.

"Asami, hola, soy Ty Lee. He estado aprendiendo distintas cosas desde que te fuiste ¿y sabes? Quiero convertirme en médico como tú y ayudar cuando crezca más. Te iré actualizando mis avances con el tiempo. Espero que estés bien. Extrañamente te extraño, y te quiero. Ah, y no te preocupes, aquí Azula me trata _muy bien_ "

Asami sonrió tiernamente. No era una carta muy extensa, pero demostraba perfectamente todo lo que Ty Lee representaba. Eso la dejaba satisfecha y con un sentimiento caliente y acogedor en su pecho.

\- Definitivamente invertí bien mi dinero – dijo, pensando en lo bien que había hecho al ayudar a aquella chica.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en otra sala dentro de aquel gran hospital, Aang ingresó apurado hacia una de las mesas en donde estaban Jinora y Suki hablando tranquilamente.

\- Hola – saludó rápido el chico, yendo a posicionarse detrás de un computador.

\- Hola – saludaron de vuelta.

\- ¿Puedo usar la laptop?

\- Claro, ¿a qué se debe tanto apuro?

\- Vengan – alentó el joven médico, indicando un pendrive que de inmediato fue a ponerlo en el aparato -. Son noticias de las Isla de los Guerreros del sol que me compartió la Teniente Beifong.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Jinora, levantándose para ir a posicionarse detrás de Aang.

\- Es _Jadi_ – dijo Aang.

\- Creo que Sokka me dijo que él no se llamaba así, que Jadi significa "cabra" en ése idioma – puntualizó Suki.

Aang fingió no escuchar y de inmediato abrió los archivos que venían en el pendrive, encontrándose con videos, los cuales reprodujo en un segundo. La imagen a continuación les mostró un gran y agradable paisaje verde, en cuyo centro se encontraba una pequeña cabra y junto a él estaba aquel chico acariciando al animal.

\- ¡Oh, es Jadi! – apuntó Jinora.

\- ¿A cuál te refieres? – bromeó Suki.

\- Ha crecido mucho.

El chico en el video se agachó para quedar a la altura de la cabra y, para gran sorpresa de todos, se dirigió hacia la cámara hablando el idioma de ellos.

\- "Ella es _Blackey_ " – dijo acariciando a la cabra junto a él, y enseguida colocó su mano en su pecho -, "y mi nombre es…"

\- "¡Beeeeee!" – interrumpió la cabra, enmudeciendo al muchacho.

\- ¿Bla-blackey? – balbuceó Aang, atónito, y de inmediato se apuró en retroceder el video, para repetir lo que el niño decía. Quizás había sido un error de edición. Ahora se escucharía su nombre.

\- "Ella es Blackey, y mi nombre es _¡Beeee!_ "

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – exclamó exasperado Aang, y volvió a retroceder el video -. No pude escuchar, disculpen.

\- "… y mi nombre es _¡Beeee!"_ …. "… y mi nombre es _¡Beeee!"_

\- Aang… - lo llamó suavemente Jinora, aunque no podía disimular la sonrisa en su rostro -, está bien.

\- Tienes que dejarlo ir – agregó Suki, colocando una mano en su hombro.

\- ¡Me volveré loco! – gritó Aang, sin poder creer que jamás conocería el nombre de aquel niño -. ¡¿Cuál era su nombre?!... Demonios, creo que nunca lo sabré – dijo ya más tranquilo.

.

.

* * *

Era la hora de almorzar, y todos los soldados se encontraban comiendo animadamente en el amplio casino de la base. Todos disfrutaban ese momento a excepción de una persona. Bolin se encontraba rígido en su asiento, apretando sus puños a ambos lados de su bandeja de comida, intentando no mover ningún musculo de su cuerpo o de hacer alguna mueca que muestre debilidad.

Por su parte, Opal lo estaba pasando muy bien. Se encontraba sentada frente a Bolin, y apoyando sus codos en la mesa observaba gustosa el desdichado comportamiento de su novio.

\- Me torturas – emitió éste, soltando violentamente sus cubiertos en la mesa, mirando con aire acusador a Opal.

Opal sonrió. Nada de lo que él dijese menguaría su ánimo.

\- Entonces repórtame – lo retó.

Y es que a simple vista no ocurría nada, pero por debajo de la mesa, el pie de Opal poco a poco comenzaba a subir por la entrepierna del desdichado Sargento, y a cada segundo éste se internaba más, subiendo por zonas cada vez más sensibles. Bolin miró hacia ambos lados, para constatar que nadie estuviera viendo aquel acto tan vil.

\- Quiero comer en paz – dijo cuando todo el perímetro estuvo asegurado -. Me indigestaré.

\- Pues ve a la enfermería. Está a cinco minutos de distancia – respondió Opal feliz, ya que, de todas formas, ella era la enfermera -. Hey, es verdad… - dijo, tomando el peso a las palabras que había dicho, y enseguida acercó su bandeja con comida hacia la de Bolin, en la cual comenzó a vaciar parte de su contenido -. Toma… indigéstate – lo invitó, pero enseguida se detuvo -. Espera… ¿no sería mejor fracturarte algo?

Bolin emitió una mirada de miedo, buscando la verdad en las palabras de Opal, pero ésta enseguida se rió al ver su expresión.

\- No servirá – lo tranquilizó -, de lo contrario no podrías viajar a la Nación del Fuego.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó extrañado.

\- Ten – le dijo Opal, extendiéndole un pequeño sobre -. Iroh contrajo matrimonio.

\- ¿Iroh?... ¿el médico?

\- La ceremonia será en la ciudad de Hira'a, y fuimos invitados.

\- Oh… ¿hablabas mucho con él?

\- Hmm, él me ayudó mucho en la isla hasta que eventualmente terminamos mensajeándonos.

\- Ya veo – respondió Bolin, y una duda cruzó su semblante -. A propósito de mensajes… ¿leíste mi carta?

\- ¿Por qué habría de leerla? – emitió Opal, enderezándose, a la defensiva -. Todos escriben canciones o le copian al otro -se justificó, en su eterna negativa de no leer aquel testimonio que Bolin le había dejado como últimas palabras.

\- No copié nada – se justificó.

\- No intentes engañarme.

Bolin se puso serio. Encontraba tan increíble como previsto que Opal jamás haya abierto su carta. Pero estaba dolido. Sus palabras habían sido sinceras.

\- "Mi operación siempre consistió en huir" – comenzó el chico -. "Tú, la más valiente de todos, me amaste mucho, siendo yo el más cobarde de todos. Te lo agradezco, y me disculpo. Si, estás leyendo esto… yo, el cobarde, permaneceré como un doloroso recuerdo hasta el final. No me perdones. Además, así tan amplio como fue el tiempo en que pensé en ti, espero que vivas feliz… Te amo con todo mi corazón, Opal Beifong, aunque viva o muera, eso nunca cambiará."

Bolin finalizó, recitando sus palabras de memoria. Aquellas frases que había repetido mil veces, aquellas frases que nunca había tenido el valor de decírselas en persona, tampoco habían sido leídas, y es por ello que, mucho tiempo desde que fueron pensadas y plasmadas en papel, él volvía a repetirlas. Esta vez, directamente.

Opal lo observaba con ojos enrojecidos, sin querer ceder.

\- Deja de inventar cosas – dijo con la voz comprometida -, no pudiste memorizarlo.

Y enseguida se llevó la mano hacia el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, en el cual siempre llevaba aquella carta sellada. Rápidamente la abrió, extrayendo aquel papel para confirmar las palabras de Bolin.

\- ¿Siempre llevas eso contigo? – le preguntó éste.

Pero Opal no lo escuchó, ya que, frente a ella estaban las mismas palabras que éste le había dicho hace unos segundos. No estaba mintiendo, y eso hizo que los ojos de Opal comenzaran a llenarse de agua.

\- Escribí esa carta cientos de veces – dijo Bolin -. Cientos de veces quise correr hacia ti.

\- ¡Wooooooooooooooah! – exclamaron los soldados del comedor, quienes habían estado atentos a las palabras del Sargento.

Bolin sonrió unos segundos y enseguida volvió a su personaje de autoridad militar.

\- ¡Atención! – dijo este, endureciendo y alzando la voz. A este llamado de atención, todos dejaron sus cubiertos sobre la mesa; y en sus respectivas sillas, cada uno se enderezó obedientemente. Enseguida Bolin se levantó de su asiento y colocó sus manos en su cintura -. Todos los de rango inferior a mí, cierren los ojos – ordenó.

De inmediato todos los soldados obedecieron, todos con una sonrisa en sus bocas. Bolin aprovechó aquel momento para estirar su cuerpo sobre la mesa, alcanzando el rostro de Opal, y en su frente depositó un suave beso. Pero no contó con que sus subordinados fueran _insubordinados_.

\- ¡Woooooaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – volvieron a exclamar, viendo aquel acto tan romántico en sus narices.

Opal lo observó en todo momento con aire decidido. Cuando el resto del pelotón terminó de mofarse del acto de Bolin, ésta se levantó de su asiento, pidiendo de inmediato atención.

\- ¡Atención! – exclamó, y todos volvieron a enderezarse -. Todos los de rango inferior a mí, cierren los ojos – y todos sonrientes volvieron a obedecer. Bolin la observó expectante, pero en cambio ésta la devolvió una mirada de autoridad -, eso también te incluye.

Él asintió, y con una sonrisa en su rostro pronto cerró sus ojos, obedeciendo a su superior.

Opal rodeó la mesa hasta ubicarse frente a Bolin y cuando llegó junto a él, lo obligó a colocarse frente a ella, de modo que quedó cara a cara, y a continuación lo tomó desde el cuello, atrayéndolo a un apasionado beso.

Enseguida todo el casino estalló en gritos y golpes de júbilo, celebrando, al fin, aquel acto entre aquellos dos tórtolos, que por fin podían demostrar públicamente su amor.

.

.

Era de noche cuando Korra se encontraba en la casa de Asami compartiendo una tranquila velada en la que sencillamente se regocijaban comiendo pizza, acompañada de unas latas de alcohol. A Korra le gustaba eso, las visitas casuales y los panoramas espontáneos, en donde solo aparecerse con unas cervezas suscitara a que de inmediato llamaran por comida a domicilio y se quedaran tranquilas y cómodas en casa, disfrutando en soledad.

Por supuesto, ellas también habían sido invitadas a la boda de Iroh, y en ese momento Korra se encontraba interrogándola sobre su relación con éste.

\- Entonces ¿qué le regalarás a Iroh?

\- Una donación – respondió Asami.

\- Uh – dijo Korra, confundida por la respuesta -. ¿Olvidaste los daños que hiciste al auto de Iroh?

\- Hey, lo pago mensualmente a través de donativos. Eso es lo que él quiere, así que el mejor regalo que le puedo hacer para su matrimonio es seguir con aquella acción, donando todo lo que planeaba entregarle a él a las fundaciones que más lo necesiten. No sabes lo importante que es eso ¿verdad? – le preguntó Asami -, no sabes lo que implica donar.

\- ¿Dónde está esa mujer que buscaba un portafolio lleno de dinero? – se burló Korra.

\- Pues va por otra cerveza – respondió, levantándose hacia el refrigerador en busca de otra lata.

\- A propósito, desde hace tiempo que tengo curiosidad sobre algo – comentó Korra, observando las fotografías que Asami tenía pegadas en su refrigerados -. Sobre esa foto donde hace el juramento, ¿por qué representabas a tu generación? ¿eras la mejor de la clase?

\- No – respondió Asami, sorprendida -. Era la más bonita.

\- Hm – emitió desconfiada -. ¿No era por orden alfabético?... no podría ser, tu apellido está casi al final.

\- Por supuesto – estuvo de acuerdo Asami.

\- ¿Era por edad?

\- Olvidé decírtelo – respondió Asami ignorando (con todas sus fuerzas) esto último -, mañana asistiré a la ceremonia de juramento de una generación, y seré la invitada de renombre de mi universidad. Soy una graduada de renombre – dijo, enfatizando lo último.

\- ¿También tienes un préstamo en la universidad?

Asami se quedó callada. Korra estaba diciendo más cosas de las que debería, y al parecer lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

\- ¿No tienes que irte? – la invitó la doctora.

\- Mucho tráfico – respondió, mientras se llevaba a la boca un gran trozo de pizza.

\- Dijiste eso hace dos horas.

\- Ah, es una ciudad muy grande… el tráfico dura horas.

\- Pues puedes llamar a alguien para que te vega a buscar en helicóptero – bromeó Asami.

\- Puede ser, ya que me ascendieron – reveló Korra, moviendo las cejas hacia arriba y abajo pícaramente. Asami abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa, sin jamás haberlo imaginado.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Yep. _Líder de Escuadrón_ Korra – dijo llevándose una mano a la frente al tiempo en que sacaba pecho -. ¿No suena mejor? – fanfarroneó.

\- ¿Cómo ocurrió?

\- Pues, creo que ser torturada y mantenida prisionera durante un año en el extranjero fue suficiente para demostrar mi valía – dijo, desinteresada.

\- Eso no es chistoso – la regañó Asami.

\- Pero gracias a ello he conseguido lo que pocas mujeres han logrado por mérito propio ¿no es genial?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo aquel humor que cubría perfectamente todos los momentos incómodos provocados por ella misma. Asami no quiso indagar más en el tema. Ya había aprendido que había de algunos temas por los cuales era mejor no preguntar, ya que, con el tiempo, la misma Korra sería capaz de contarle pequeñas cosas que poco a poco irían mostrando el cuadro completo. Asami sería paciente, ya que planeaba estar un tiempo indefinido al lado de aquella mujer.

\- Pues, entonces celebremos – dijo finalmente Asami, sacando otras latas de la nevera.

\- Hey, ¿mañana no tienes que ir a una ceremonia? – recordó Korra, observando divertida como Asami sacaba tanto alcohol.

\- Si. Pero solo debo estar sentada y callada – sonrió.

\- Pues entonces celebremos.

.

.

* * *

"Hipócrates dijo: 'Si lo digo muchas veces, algunas de estas palabras se quedarán en mi cabeza, y algunas pertenecerán a mi corazón'. Estas son un ejemplo de ello: Mantendré, en todas las medidas de mi medio, el honor y las nobles tradiciones de la profesión médica…"

"Yo, como oficial militar de las Fuerzas Especiales de Ciudad República, prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por mi país y su gente…"

"Las consideraciones de religión, de nacionalidad, raza, partido o clase no se interpondrán en mi deber y mi enfermo…"

"Permaneceré en los límites de la ley mientras efectúo mis deberes como soldado y con devoción…"

"Aún bajo amenazas no admitiré utilizar mis conocimientos médicos contra las leyes de la humanidad. Aún bajo amenazas, no cederé ante cualquier emergencia…"

"Aun estando bajo amenaza de un arma mantendré la paz de este país…"

 _Hoy muchas Korras y Asamis hicieron sus juramentos. Y ese juramento, en cualquier territorio y bajo el sol de esto mundo, pienso y espero que se cumplirá._

Asami pensó eso cuando salió de aquella ceremonia que le había hecho evocar todo lo que había vivido últimamente. Aquel juramento se cumplía al pie de la letra, y daba gracias a que fuera así, aunque hubo veces en que estuvo a punto de quebrantarlo para proteger a alguien.

Caminando por la calle, elevó su vista hacia el sol, determinando que era un buen momento. Entonces sacó el celular de su bolsillo y marcó el número de Korra.

\- ¡Ahora! – fue lo único que le dijo, sonriente.

.

.

 **Isla de los Guerreros del Sol**

La noche lucía increíblemente oscura en ese lado del mundo, pero eso tenía la dualidad de permitir que el cielo se iluminara más, mostrando todas las estrellas que solían permanecer ocultas, opacadas por la luz artificial. Asami estaba anonadaba, observando el cielo como si fuera la primera vez, mientras movía sus colgantes piernas en un vaivén, completamente despreocupada por la inocencia que demostraba.

Korra la observaba de reojo. Tan contenta como ella de poder ser parte de aquel paisaje de ensueño. Hace pocas horas habían llegado a la Isla, específicamente a aquella paradisiaca isla de blanca arena donde habían ido a coger la roca. Ahora venían por la promesa de traerla de vuelta, y en ello se habían pasado las horas hasta que la noche las alcanzó y decidieron disfrutar del cielo, sentadas en la coraza de aquel gran y embrujado barco naufragado.

Asami alargó su mano hacia una botella de vino que habían traído consigo, bebiendo un poco directamente del envase, y continuó mirando al cielo.

\- ¿De verdad no quieres? Está muy bueno – le mencionó a Korra.

\- Claro que quiero... – respondió la _ex-capitana_ , observando como Asami se relamía los labios, lo que hizo que Korra tragara inconscientemente -, pero tengo que conducir el bote.

\- Pensé que no nos iríamos.

\- Eso quisieras – sonrió Korra, y Asami la siguió, volviendo a alargar la mano para volver a beber.

\- ¿Está bueno? – preguntó inconscientemente Korra, observando como la garganta de Asami se movía tragando aquel líquido.

\- Sí. Parece que mueres por probarlo – comentó sonriente.

\- Hay una forma ¿cierto?

\- Ya la has ocupado anteriormente – puntualizó Asami, recordando aquella vez en que Korra le había robado un beso.

Aquel recuerdo hizo que Korra se ruborizara, por lo que agradeció la oscuridad para que no se notara.

\- Moría de nervios cuando lo hice – dijo después de unos segundos, mirando al cielo para no parecer tan avergonzada -. Justo ahora estoy nerviosa. Ya que estoy en una playa, y hay alcohol… y estoy junto a una hermosa mujer – sentenció, observando a Asami -. Además de las resplandecientes estrellas sobre nosotras.

\- Cielos. Ni yo misma lo creo.

\- Así es en el sur. Las estrellas parecen aplastarte cada vez que se hace de noche.

\- ¿Y por qué te quedas sentada aquí? – preguntó Asami, sonriendo -, ve a conseguirme una de ellas.

Korra rió. Estaba tan tranquila y sentía tanto calor en su pecho que sentía que podía morir en cualquier momento. Esa misma alegría hacía que su filtro de pensamientos y palabras se inactivara, aumentando la taza de probabilidades en que comenzara a decir cursilerías. Y esta vez no fue la excepción.

\- Ya tengo una… está a mi lado.

\- Continúa – sonrió Asami. Y de inmediato volvió a dar otro trago a su botella de vino. No lo hizo porque tuviera sed, sino, más que nada para esconder el leve rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas. Ella se sentía igual que Korra.

\- Y brilla luminosamente - agregó, sonriente.

\- Dilo una vez más.

\- Mi vida… - dijo Korra, volteándose para que Asami fuera la única a quien le dirigía toda su atención -… repentinamente se iluminó cuando llegaste.

Asami vio en los ojos de Korra los millones de estrellas reflejadas en el cielo. La oscuridad y la cercanía de ambas podía provocar que ello sucediese, pero para Asami la magia jugó un papel importante en la escena. Todo eso no podía ser real, debía ser magia.

\- Es un placer – agradeció.

Korra asintió, y volvió a su lugar, esta vez apoyando ambas manos en el borde de aquel barco, recostando todo su peso en ellas mientras sus piernas pendían despreocupadas en el borde.

\- ¿Cómo una mujer como tú llegó a mí?

\- Debes haber salvado a la nación en una vida pasada – bromeó Asami.

\- ¿Vamos a ser novias en la próxima vida? – preguntó Korra.

\- Quizá si salvas a la nación en esta vida. Uh, ¿creo que ya lo hiciste? – rió.

\- Tsk… eres una mujer a quién solo puedo acceder salvando a la nación – reclamó Korra, falsamente ofendida.

\- ¿Quién dijo que lo lograste?

\- ¿Acaso no saldrías conmigo en nuestra próxima vida?

\- Si digo que no – dijo Asami, acercándose al rostro de Korra -, ¿te rendirás?

\- Jamás.

\- Entonces, asegúrate de encontrarme en nuestra próxima vida.

\- Es una promesa.

Korra sonrió, como si aquella efímera promesa significara el mundo para ella. Por fin se animó a dar un trago a aquella botella de vino y continuaron en silencio mirando el cielo.

\- Han pasado muchas estrellas fugaces… ¿pediste tu deseo?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Cuál fue? – preguntó la líder de escuadrón.

\- Te sorprenderías – rió.

\- Asami – reclamó Korra, demandando con un puchero su petición -. ¿Qué fue?

Asami relamió sus labios, y miró hacia el cielo evitando el contacto visual.

\- Que la mujer a mi lado… me besara. ¿Se concederá?

\- Uh… por lo que sé, si es que revelas tus deseos… estos no se cumplirán – bromeó Korra.

\- Hiciste trampa – protestó, pero antes de que lograra decir algo más, Korra la atrajo por el cuello y la besó. Asami correspondió el beso, que era algo que había estado esperando desde que habían llegado a la isla.

\- Te amo – susurró Korra.

\- Yo también.

\- Sonó a pregunta – dijo Korra, entre besos.

\- Te amo – la detuvo Asami, observándola detenidamente -. Es mi respuesta.

.

.

* * *

 **Ciudad de Hira'a**

Varios días pasaron cuando llegó el gran día de la boda de Iroh, por lo que todos viajaron encantados hasta el cálido clima perteneciente a la nación del fuego. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en una pequeña ciudad costera llena de tradiciones y rica en cultura. Como era de esperar, la novia era autóctona de allá. Solo alguien tan original y apegada por la tierra y los humanos podría ser capaz de enamorar a aquel codiciado doctor.

Al caer la noche, todos se encontraron sentados listo para disfrutar del banquete previo a la fiesta matrimonial. La mesa del equipo médico colindaba con la del grupo militar, por lo que todos podían hablar libremente como quisiesen, eso sí, tanto Bolin como Korra estaban con sus respectivas parejas.

\- Ella se veía tan bonita en su vestido – comentaba Jinora, refiriéndose a la novia, que aún no llegaba al gran salón.

\- Y la vista también es extraordinaria – puntualizó Sokkam observando las luces de la ciudad detrás de él a través del gran ventanal.

\- Oye, ¿por qué sostienes eso así? – le preguntó Korra a Bolin, quien sostenía entre sus manos el ramo de flores que había lanzado la novia.

\- ¿Y por qué lo atrapaste? – preguntó Mako.

\- ¿Por qué lo tiraría si la novia usó todas sus fuerzas para lanzarlo?

Asami le dio un silencioso codazo a Opal como una señal de lo que posiblemente podría significar en un futuro, a lo que ella solo respondió con una risa.

\- No lo molestes – dijo finalmente Opal, saliendo a defender a su novio -. Le recuerda a cierta boda – bromeó ella en cambio.

\- ¡Opal!

\- La de su ex-novia – continuó la Teniente, susurrándoselo fuerte al resto del equipo médico que no sabía la historia.

Y la velada avanzaba de acuerdo a lo planeado. Todos hablaban y sonreían cómodos y despreocupados en sus asientos, ya que habían sorteado todo lo que el destino les había puesto por delante, fortaleciendo todas las relaciones, dotándolos de una seguridad ganada a base de esfuerzo y lágrimas.

De pronto, un ligero temblor hizo titilar las lámparas que alumbraban sobre sus cabezas y las copas llenas en sus mesas, y de inmediato la luz se apagó, sumiéndolos en oscuridad.

Por los ventanales de aquel edificio donde estaban, se veía a su alrededor la ciudad sumida por completo en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sokka -, ¿ahora vendrá algún espectáculo?

\- ¿En el cual apagaron la luz de toda la ciudad? No lo creo – ironizó Suki.

Los segundos pasaron y solo se oyeron las respiraciones pesadas, expectantes. Nadie decía ni hacía nada. En la oscuridad lo mejor era esperar para acostumbrarse hasta que sucediera algo. Hasta que unos segundos más tarde, a las afueras de la ciudad una sirena de alarma comenzó a llenar el ambiente, y entonces la luz volvió.

Pasaron unos cortos segundos en que todos estuvieron confundidos hasta que una moza entró al gran salón gritando.

\- ¡Fue el volcán! ¡El volcán acaba de hacer erupción! – gritó despavorida, corriendo a avisarles a todos.

\- ¡Oh dios mío! – exclamó la gente cuando digirió la información.

La gente rápidamente se levantó de sus asientos, y a continuación se formó un gran desorden y bullicio de personas que corrían en todas direcciones, buscando aterradas la salida.

Pero tanto el equipo médico como el cuerpo militar seguían sentados en sus asientos, y no era miedo el aire que los rodeaba, era más bien de resignación. Al parecer no existía lugar en que pudieran estar todos ellos de manera tranquila.

\- Y pensé que esto podrían ser unas buenas vacaciones – dijo Jinora, dando un leve suspiro.

\- Debí darme de baja – fue lo siguiente que dijo Bolin, soltando aquella estrecha corbata y abriendo los botones del cuello de su camisa.

\- Ahora es tarde – agregó Opal, quitándose las pulseras y aros que llevaba.

\- Levántate – le dijo Suki a Sokka, quien se negaba a aceptar aquella situación, manteniéndose taimado en la mesa, comiendo de un trozo de pan.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Nuestras vacaciones desaparecerán? – comentaba Aang, dejando su corbata sobre una silla.

Asami por su parte ya tenía sus zapatos de tacón en sus manos, admirando quizás por última vez aquella forma tan delicada y refinada que tenían.

\- Creo que es tiempo de arruinarlos – les dijo, sabiendo que tendría que deshacerse del taco, tal como sus anteriores zapatos aquella vez en la isla de los Guerreros del Sol.

\- Presiento que es el inicio de un largo reporte – dijo Korra, apesadumbrada, mientras desprendía algunos botones de su blusa, y cuando observó que todos estuvieron listos, se levantó y se puso al inicio de aquella comitiva -. Bien, vamos.

Y todos ya de pie desfilaron hacia el lugar de donde todos corrían a salvarse. Hacían bien, ya que lo primero siempre era ponerse a salvo, pero alguien debía encargarse de los que no habían logrado escapar, y ellos eran el equipo perfecto para aquella tarea.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Fin~**

* * *

 **N. de la A.:**

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que dije algunas palabras. Nunca dije nada porque adapté esto personalmente para mí, así tal cual. Era mi pequeño placer hacerlo y pues quise compartirlo. Aun así, agradezco a todos los que siguieron esta gran historia, esperando siempre que los haya maravillado tanto como a mí.

Para los que aun no saben cuál era el formato original de esta historia, les cuento que es un drama coreano llamado " _Descendants of the sun_ " (está en Netflix), por si se animan a verlo.

Y eso. Gracias nuevamente.

Nos vemos (quizás) en otra adaptación.


End file.
